Digital Adventure 03: Kiseki O Shinjiru
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: You have to Believe in Miracles to make them happen. DavisxOC, full summary inside.
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I repeat I do not own Digimon.

**Digital Adventure 03: Kiseki O Shinjiru:** A few months after the second and final defeat of MaloMyotismon, the DigiDestined head off to camp. But during the first night, Davis, along with four girls from camp, ends up in the Digital World where a force of evil turned the Digital World into a wasteland and enslaved the Digimon. As the Bearer of Miracles, Davis has to guide the girls as the new DigiDestined. Will they defeat the evil force, bring the DigiWorld back to normal, and bring back peace between the real world and Digital World?

**Japanese Translations:** Kiseki O Shinjiru- _Believe in Miracles_

**Main Pairing:** Daikoro (_Davis/__**Kokoro**_)

**Other Parings:** Tailise (_Tai/__**Annalise**_), Agumon/_**Quartz**_, Sorato (_Matt/Sora_), Gabumon/Biyomon, Takari (_T.K./Kari_), Patamon/Gatomon, Joumi (_Joe/Mimi_), Gomamon/Palmon, Izzya (_Izzy/__**Anya**_), Tentomon/_**Helena**_, Veemon/_**Cleo**_, Kenlie (_Ken/Yolei_), Codri (_Cody/__**Lori**_), Armadillomon/_**Atsuko**_, and Dakari (in Davis's head)

_**My OCs**_

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 1

~Digital~

_**Eight months have pass since the second defeat of Malomyotismon. Now the real world knows about the Digital World, even though we don't co-exist just yet. Even so, the team and I continued our normal lives, along being recognized as world heroes, (even Davis!).**_

_**We changed but not too much.**_

_**After Davis confessed his noodle dream, he began to cook his own noodles and even started to build crates! I took up writing down our adventures for future purposes. Kari went into photography and became a natural. Ken and his family moved to Odaiba so Ken can be closer to us. Yolei became a tennis player with Sora. Cody started to complete in kendo matches.**_

_**Tai lead his soccer team to victory. Matt and his band, the Teenage Wolves, become more popular than ever. Sora, also known as Matt's girlfriend, won a tennis championship. Izzy set up a research group with Sora's dad and Joe's brother, Jim, to **__**study of the Digital World.**__**Mimi moved back and went back into her fashion shows.**__**And Joe is still studying to be a doctor, only now he does more so he can get into a good university.**_

_**But unknown to us at the time, a new threat and a new adventure was ahead...**_

* * *

><p>After Malomyotismon's defeat, all the DigiDestined's partners are forced to stay in the Digital World and the gates closed with no way in. The kids promise that they'll see each other again someday. Now, they still hope to be reunited with their partners in time.<p>

At 8.30 in early August, where night approached, the DigiDestined are preparing to head off to Camp Kaki (_Summertime_) for the summer. The team heard of it when they were discussing what do for summer and Yolei was looking over the camp's brochure.

The scene shifts from Odaiba's scenery to an apartment. The apartment was small, with the kitchen and living separated by a brown couch. A man was watching a comedy show on the television, laughing heartily.

A young girl, about 16, was standing outside of a door, holding of tray of food. Her light-maroon hair was spiked in different directions. She wore an olive-green blouse in a military style with pockets on her chest and dark-navy tie under the collar, a dark-red pleated miniskirt, and navy knee-high socks. She was impressively balancing a black house phone between her cheek and shoulder.

She looked nervous.

"I don't know about this," She said to the person on the other side of the phone.

"_Jun, relax. All you have to do is talk to him, break the ice, and then pop it!_" An energetic boy's voice reassured.

"Pop what?"

"_The big thing! You know, what you want to ask him! The question!_"

"_Couldn't you just say that?_" She heard a man who sounded older than the boy said, with a jolly chuckle in his voice.

"It's not as easy as it looks, Senri. Davis thinks everything went back to normal between us but it is not! I want to ask him if I could go with him to his summer camp. We haven't done any close bonding ever since…" She shrugged her shoulders. "You know."

"_It's perfectly easy!_" A new boy's voice chirped.

"_Shuu, give that back!_"

"_No way! The girl is mine!_"

"_She's mine!_"

"_Boys, be careful! Your mother says no hand wrestling over the phone in the house!_"

Jun heard the arguing go now for a few second until a _thud _and _Ow_ occurred. She sweatdropped, knowing what just happened.

"_I'm sorry, miss Motomiya,_" The man from before apologized, "_But Lorraine just tripped the boys from behind again. You know how they get over lovely, young women like you._"

Jun smiled. "It's ok, Mr Suto. I'll just hang up now. Bye, tell the guys and Lorraine I'll see them tomorrow."

She pressed the red off button and stared at the door, nerves crawling up in her like spiders to a wall. She sighed.

"_Maybe_." She added, quietly.

* * *

><p>Inside his bedroom, Davis, the maroon-haired goggle-head, was stocking his bag with what's needed. As his phone from his pocket rang, he dug into his pocket and answers it. "Yeah?"<p>

"_Hi, Davis._"

"Oh hey, Ken. How's it going?"

"_Fine, I guess. I just want to see if you got everything for camp tomorrow._"

"Sure I do! You think I'll forget or something?"

"_A bit,_"

"Well there's a surprise for you, _boy genius,_ I'm not just a dumb yahoo. I am the fearless leader of the DigiDestined!" He pumped his fist into the air. "Well, after Tai, of course but I'm-"

"_Ok, ok. You made your point. How about we just go over your rations to make sure?_"

"Sure."

"_Ok than. Got clothes?_"

"Check."

"_Medical kit?_"

"Check."

"_Soccer ball?_"

Davis tried to spin his soccer ball on his finger like a basketball but it backfired and hit his head.

"Ouch! Check."

"_Swim trucks?_"

"Check."

"_Flashlight?_"

"Check."

"_D-3?_"

"Chec- hey, wait a minute! I thought we're going camping for real?"

"_We are, but Izzy wants us to bring them just in case he finds a Digi-Portal,_"

"He's still looking for one?"

"_Yeah, every day and every night,_"

"Wow, he must be all worked out,"

"_I know, it kind of worries me._" There was a moment of awkward silence. "_Anyways, it seems you got everything. Sorry I doubted you._"

"Nah, it's Ok. I have a good feeling about this summer."

"_You do? About what?_"

"I don't know. I just feel that something…big will happen, like-like a…"

"_Wonder? Phenomenon, Sensation, Marvel?_"

"Yeah, yeah. Something like that, Einstein. Hey, maybe Kari will be my girlfriend!"

"_Still haven't let that go, have you?_"

"Hey I mean it! Kari will be mine!"

"_Yeah and pigs will fly,_"

"Ok, have it your way. See ya at the bus."

"_Sure, see ya._"

The phone went dead in a beep and Davis resumes packing.

Then someone knocked on his bedroom. "Davis? Are you in here?" The door opened and Jun came in.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said softly and sat down the tray next to her brother.

Davis didn't notice his sister's offer. "Whatever,"

Jun nervously rub her arm as she stammered, "So... are you packing for the Camp Kaki?"

"It's your imagination." Davis retorted.

Jun leaned down closer to Davis. "Are the others going as well?"

"I can't remember."

"So, is…Matt going?" She winced when she realized what she just said.

"Matt moved to another country."

Jun tried to chuckle at his remark but ended up groaning. "Um, Davis? I was wondering...if I could... come too?"

"Sure you could go."

Jun's dark-brown eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yeah, GO away!"

In a spilt second, Davis sat up, grabbed Jun by the shoulders, turned her around and pushed her towards. However, Jun is just as stubborn as her brother so she digs her heels in the ground and she and Davis came to halt, outside Davis's bedroom door.

"Why can't I come, Davis?" Jun asked. Normally she'll sound whiney but this time, she sounded soft.

"Because I know you, Jun! I don't want you ruining my fun by throwing yourself at Matt and picking fights with me!"

Jun stood still, as if her insides have frozen. "But I need to-"

"Now wait a minute there, Davis!" Jun got cut off by her father, Masao Motomiya, who was enjoying his comedy show until he heard his children 'fighting'. "It's not up to you to decide if or if not your sister wants to go to camp."

"But Dad!"

"Daddy, you're not helping-"

"Jun is going and that is finally!"

Davis stomped his foot in frustration. _Great! Why does Jun need to stick her nose in my business and ruin my fun?_ He huffed as he went back to his room and slammed his door with a bang.

Jun stared at his door, still in shock. Then, she shook her head and glared at her father. "Dad! What did you do that for?"

Her father, bewildered, blinked at his daughter. "What? I thought you wanted to go?"

"I-eh-well-oh never mind, you're no help!" Jun turned on her heels and stalked to her room, muttering in anger.

Masao tilted his head in confusion. _Maybe I should start reading Nori's parenting books._

* * *

><p>"Run for it! It's the Digimon Pharaohs!"<p>

The Digimon fled as black rings went shooting out from a distance. They scattered apart as they ran into the woods, desperate to escape the rings.

Among them, a light-green Digimon that looked like a cross between a rag doll and a plant panted as it ran to get to safety. It's long, leave-like arms with purple-tipped claws waving around her and the petals of the pink flower upon her head flapping against her forehead.

"I have to get out of there-ahh!" The Digimon tripped when its foot hit a stone and landed face first into the ground.

"Palmon!" A pink feathered, bird-like Digimon turned around, rapidly flapping her pale red-clawed wings towards her friend, with blue-tipped feathers on her head, and a steel ring locked on one of her legs.

"Biyomon!" Palmon cried.

Her bird-like friend landed down next to her and knelt down to help Palmon up to her feet. A black ring shot out and bolted towards them but they didn't notice it…

Suddenly, they were carried off by a swift figure before the ring could come any closer. Palmon and Biyomon held onto their saviour as they were carried off elsewhere at a fast speed.

The woods had Digimon all over the place, all exhausted and some were even injured. Palmon and Biyomon's saviour flew down to the centre and gently placed them down. She placed her long-nailed hands on her hips and smiled proudly of her rescue. Her light-pink, flower petal-made dress matched the cap on her head, a little orange stem growing out from the top. Her feet were concealed by green boots with daisies at the heels and long, green cuffs adorn her arms with yellow petals growing at the end and four fin-like leaf wings stuck out of her back in a star-like style.

Palmon beamed up to her rescuer. "Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you Lillymon." Biyomon added.

Lillymon flicked her hair-roots over her shoulder as her smile still beamed proudly. "No biggie. It was the right thing." Lillymon turned her head to the opening of the woods and glared. From a distance far from the woods, a sedan chair was settled down on the ground. The sedan was put together by four gold beams and white cotton curtains that flapped in the wind, with a silhouette of a figure inside. Lillymon clutched her fist and growled in frustration.

"Lillymon!" Palmon grabbed her arm in worry.

Lillymon looked down and sighed. "Sorry. I'm just so frustrated about that little-"

"Things will get better." Biyomon spoke up, to prevent Lillymon from releasing her temper.

Lillymon cooled down but her glare stayed on her once cute face.

"Maybe…" Lillymon added, quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone know who narrate the first paragraph?<strong>


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I repeat I do not own Digimon.

**Recap:** (_TK_) Something wrong in the Digital World and I don't think Ken is up to his old tricks again. Biyomon and Palmon almost got caught by those black rings until Lilymon came to the rescue. What a hero! Or heroine in this case. But more trouble has yet to come. Who are these Digimon Pharaohs?

Meanwhile, Davis has a funny feeling about that summer, something like a surprise is about to happen. He claimed that Kari will finally be his girlfriend (Yeah (!) Keeping dreaming, Davis). Jun's trying patch up with him and ask him if she can come. She looked pretty nervous if you ask me. But everything didn't go to plan and Davis is mad that Jun's going. Can't he see that Jun is trying to look out for him like a good sister would?

**Ages-**

11: Cody (going on 5th grade)

14: Davis, Kari, and TK (going on 8th grade)

15: Ken and Yolei (going on 9th grade, high school)

17: Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Jun (going on 11th grade)

18: Joe (going on 12th grade)

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 2

~Digital~

The next day, the DigiDestined and their friends and families gathered at the bus station to say their goodbyes before they go. As soon they said goodbye, the kids gather together in front of the bus. Tai looked around as his friends get occupied with themselves.

His sister Kari was checking if she has enough battery for her camera, Izzy was focusing on his laptop, Yolei and Ken were talking about what they might do at camp, Cody and Joe were also talking about camp, Mimi was trying to stop her 2 year-old baby brother Bobby* **(see Author's Notes)** from pulling her hair and Sora giggled at the Tachikawa siblings. All were present except for three boys…

"Hey guys, where's Matt, TK and Davis?" Tai asked.

"Matt and TK called that they'll be late because their dad is freaking about the baby again and I think Davis is still with his family." Joe said.

Around the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Matt and TK's parents were getting friendly with each other that led to a remarriage. Matt and TK were really happy that their family being back together again. Now, the Takaishi-Ishida family are currently expecting their fifth family member, which Matt and TK's father was getting frantic about.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned their attention around to see the said brothers running up to them. Sora ran up to them and embraced Matt. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist as Sora had her arms around his neck. Tai felt a slight hint of envy as Matt dived his head down to Sora for a quick kiss.

"Sorry we're late," TK said, "Dad thought the baby was coming."

"But your mom's not due for another few months. It's not possible to give birth that soon." Joe injected the medical student he is.

"Try telling that to dad." Matt pointed his thumb over his shoulder to his father, who was fussing over his wife, who just laughed in amusement at her husband. She was wearing a loose top note her pregnancy.

"Well everyone here so let's hit the road!" Yolei exclaimed, raising her hand in the air.

"Hold on guys," Cody spoke up. "Where's Davis?"

"Probably not here yet," TK replied.

Yolei groaned. "Why can't that goggle-head ever arrive on time? If he keeps us hanging out there any longer, I oughta-"

"Never mind," Mimi cut her Yolei through clutched teeth, because Bobby's keeps on pulling her hair. "Here he is right now."

Davis was coming up towards them, a sulk on his face and his shoulders slumped. His sister Jun followed him from a far distance. Sora noticed that instead of cheerful, her face was timid compared to her furious brother.

"Kept ya long enough!" Yolei angrily shouted at him.

Davis frowned. The last thing he needed at a time like this is an argument. "Ok, ok. I overslept a little bit and against my will, I had to bring _Jun_ along."

"Jun's coming?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, last night she suddenly decided to go as well, for what reason I don't know."

"Maybe she's chasing after Matt again," Izzy finally spoke, though his eyes never left the laptop's screen. Matt gulped in fear. Sora looked at Jun. She looked pretty uncomfortable about the way the others are talking about her.

"Come on guys, stop talking about Jun like that. She can come if she wants." She smiled at Jun, who in return smiled shyly.

Since everyone here, they all went on the bus, but Mimi had to go back to give Bobby to their parents. She said goodbye and kissed her little brother's cheek before heading off.

* * *

><p>On the bus, everyone was seated. TK and Kari sat together at the front right side. TK was writing in his journal when Kari snapped of a picture of him, which surprised him. Kari giggled at TK's face in the picture. Smirking, TK shut his journal and lightly hit Kari on the head with, and the both of them laughed.<p>

Davis and Ken sat in the seats behind them. Davis growled, glaring angrily at TK and clutching a fist.

Ken immediately stepped in to calm Davis down, "Come on, Davis. They're only having a little fun. Isn't that what vacation is for?"

Davis sighed, now calm down but he still has an aura of jealous in him. "I guess so, but there is no way I'm letting TJ steal my girl!"

Ken sweatdropped. "Ya _still_ haven't let that go, have you?"

Yolei and Cody sat behind them, Cody was reading his book of Kendo, studying moves to try out at camp and Yolei checked if she had enough snacks for the trip. She checked again and noticed something. "Hey, where did my crisps go?"

As soon he heard that, Davis choked on the crisps he was eating and hid behind his back, his expression now fearful. He uttered nervously, "G-gee, I have no idea."

But Yolei saw right through him. Her temper flared up again, "Davis!"

Mimi flopped on her seat next to Joe at the left. They were in the middle, right behind the bus driver's seat. Mimi flipped out her compact mirror. She wailed at the sight of her pigtails, all lank and tattered from Bobby's pulling, "Oh no! Look what Bobby did to my hair!"

Joe looked up from his medical bag. He blushed lightly, "I think you look cute, whatever your hair is up or down."

"Aww, Joe," Mimi smiled as she lay her head on his head, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatious. Joe's blush deepened. "That's so sweet of you."

Frantically shaking his head, Joe said in embarrassment, "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant you…eh uh-it's just-oh look! A chapter on Nephrology!" Joe whipped out his Medical Studies book and flicked through the chapters to cover up his embarrassment.

Mimi sighed, "Boys!"

Izzy and Tai were behind Mimi and Joe. Tai played around with his soccer ball. Over and over again, Tai would kick it off his knee, bounce off his head and catch in his hands.

"So Izzy, you're all set for camp?" He asked.

""Uh huh." Izzy answered motionlessly.

"The others are pretty psyched for it,"

"Uh huh."

Tai frowned but then smirked, "Hey Izzy, there's a four-headed tarantula on your head!"

"Uh huh." That made Tai frown again.

* * *

><p>Sora, Matt and Jun were at the three-seated back. Matt was at the right, Sora was in the middle and Jun was at the left. Sora was wondering what's wrong with Jun. For a while, Jun didn't say anything, even to Matt, which is odd since Jun is normally very perky and spunky. She just sat there, quietly. Then Jun whipped out her cellphone and dialled a number. She waited as she listened to the phone rings three times before someone answered it.<p>

"Hi Shuu. It's me, Jun." She greeted. "Shuu, stop with the pick-up lines! I really need help." Pause. "Yeah, but that's not the point!" Pause. Then she sighed. "I don't know. Maybe if I- Hi Senri," Another pause but Sora can hear two male voices shouting. "Guys, guys! Can't you listen for a minute?" Then there was a thud and Jun groaned before her lips curled into a fake smile. "Hello Mrs Suto." Pause. "No, no. everything fine…just tell your sons I'll see them at camp." Pause. "Ok, madam. Bye."

Jun hung up and turned her head to see Sora looking at her with a concern face.

"Is something wrong, Jun" Sora asked.

"Oh no! Everything fine, really!" Jun stammered.

"Jun…" Sora soothed, laying a hand on Jun's. "Is something wrong?"

Jun looked at Sora, kindness shining in her red-brown eyes. But despite that, Jun couldn't say it. She had to lie.

"No. Nothing wrong…" She trailed off, finding more interest in looking out the window.

"Are you sure?"

"Really, I'm fine."

After saying that, Jun kept her focus on the window. Sora still felt that she was hiding something, something bothering her. _But what?_ She felt a strong arm around her shoulders and she was pressed against a hard chest. She looked up and saw the handsome face of her boyfriend, Matt, who smiled down at her. She giggled but they didn't notice Tai's jealous glare targeted at them.

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later, the bus reached its destination: Camp Kaki. It halted before a wooden gateway, surround by small forest trees, and wide, open fields with luscious green grass. But what really caught their breath was the beautiful, crystal clear lake sparkling in the light. Everyone was stunned of the beautiful sight.<p>

Well…_almost_ everyone. Izzy ignored the scenery, still focused on his laptop. While everyone frowned at Izzy disinterest, Tai smirked as an idea formulated in his head.

He pointed to the window and shouted dramatically, "Hey look, there's a Digimon out there!"

"Uh hu-Where, where!" Izzy leaped from his seat and pressed himself against the glass window, frantically looking. "Is it Tentomon? I don't see him!"

The whole bus broke into laughter. Izzy, flushing in embarrassment, turned and glared at Tai, who was snorting in amusement.

"**THAT** was unnecessary called for!" Izzy angrily huffed, following Tai off the bus along with everyone else. They stood outside beside the bus.

Smirking smugly, Tai simply shrugged. "You need to take a break, Iz. You're becoming more of a workaholic worse than Matt's dad!"

"Hey!" Matt snapped.

"Tai, in case you haven't noticed but in the past eight months, our connection to the Digital World has completely cut off! We tried using our Digivices but they didn't work. Not even the D-3s. It's not easy hack in when the codes keep changing and Gennai didn't even give us any notice about this. We haven't even heard from him in months!"

It was the truth. Ever since the Digital Gate closed up, they tried to connect the Digital World but nothing they tried worked. It worried them but they were more worried about Izzy the most. He has been working on his computer trying to find a way, neglecting everyone, including his family and friends for researching.

"You're overreacting. A nice, long, relaxing vacation is all you need. You need to relax."

"But what if-"

A whistle cut him off, followed by a loud, cheery voice. "Good afternoon, children!"

An elderly man marched up to them from the gates, his arms swinging carelessly, somehow managing to hold on to the stack of papers stuffed underneath one arm. He had blue eyes and balding grey hair with a moustache, and he was wearing a loose dark-blue jacket made out of thin fabric, with loose elbow-length sleeves and black trim, a white shirt, grey sweatpants, white Tabi socks* and tan Geta sandals*.

As he reached them, he stopped with his posture straight up, and a knee stomping the ground like a general. He raised his fist, stuck out a thumb and pointed it to himself as he announced proudly, "I am Daichi Kamakura, your camp counselor for the next week! I been here for only an hour but I'm already breathtaken by all the wonderful things Camp Kaki has to offer!"

He enthusiastically handed out a piece of paper to each of them. "Swimming, dancing, soccer, basketball, archery, hockey, tennis, fencing, painting, woodwork, cooking, baking, volleyball, Kendo and lots more! Here your sign-up sheet which you need to fill out by the end of the day to enjoy these activities. But don't forget about the End-Of-Camp Dance! Fellas, here's your chance to ask that special _girl_ to be your _date._"

Daichi winked suggestively. Davis looked up from his sheet at the mention of the dance and looked at Kari, grinning. Ken rolled his eyes at this; unaware Yolei was giving him the same look as Davis.

Other buses were lined up as other kids poured out of them and Daichi was already on his way other, announcing himself at a high volume.

Tai blinked. "Okay…He was cheerful."

"Hey, let's not just stand here. Let's have a look around Camp and see if it's good as the crazy old man said." Davis suggested.

"Camp Kaki looks wonderful. A look around would be nice." TK said.

Everyone agreed but the compliments were for TK.

"Nice one, Takeru." Kari added flirty, with a smile. She winked at him, making him blush.

But Davis was mad. **Very** mad. "Wait a minute! It was my idea!"

But everyone else was gone, gone off with TK in the lead.

Glowering, Davis stomped after them, muttering in anger. "Stupid TJ! Who does he thinks he is, stealing my idea, stealing my girl, and stealing my title as lead-oof!"

He bumped into something, and his arms flung around it.

"Hey watch where you're going you-" He stopped when he realized it was a girl, looking timid. Her bangs kept her face hidden and her knuckle, concealed by a sleeve, covered her jaw.

"I'm so sorry," The girl apologized very quietly, her eyes staring at the ground. "I didn't see where I was going. I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

She looked up, giving Davis a full view of herself. She was a pretty, no, _beautiful_ girl about his age with flawless, light-tanned skin, a slim and subtle figure, teal-blue eyes, and gorgeous long, golden-blonde hair in wavy curls, with the top-half tied in a ponytail. She wore a lavender-pink, long-sleeved, off-shoulder top with white lace on the top hem, pink trim below her bust with a small pink ribbon in the centre, and thin pink ribbons tied together as the straps, a pair of soft-blue jeans, white shoes and a white draw-string bag over her shoulder. She also had a pair of gold hoop earrings, and a simple golden necklace with a small golden heart-shaped pendent, and was carrying a guitar case on her back.

Davis felt strange. They stared at each other in silence, not moving a muscle. Davis felt his anger at TK had faded away and replaced with something he can't explain.

A rosy blush came to the girl's delicate face. Her heart was beating over a 100 miles per hour. Davis had his arms on her shoulders and his face was _very_ close to hers. He was so handsome…

Suddenly, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I didn't see where I was going either. Well see ya around."

He ran off, leaving her. The girl turned around and stared off in awe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jun wandered off from the others. Although Sora kindly invited her along, Jun declined, saying she wanted to go off by herself. She needed to think about her situation with Davis after learning about Digimon eight months earlier. She made a promise a long time ago. But can she keep it anymore?<p>

"Jun!" She heard a voiced called.

"Jun!" She heard another. She turned and saw charging out from the buses was her good friends, Shuu and Senri Suto. They ran towards her until they finally reached her. The two could pass off as twins despite the one year gap (Shuu is 18 years-old and Senri is 17). The brothers were exactly identical to each other, like twins. Both had green eyes and rich-brown hair. Though, as the oldest, Shuu's hair is cut short than Senri and is slightly taller. Shuu wore a white/navy-checked open shirt over a black, elbow-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers and Sore wears a brown jacket over a green shirt, brown pants and black sneakers.

The two of them slipped an arm around her shoulders, with wide grins plastered on their faces.

"Jun, you're looking very exquisite today." Shuu said.

"Oh yeah," Senri nodded. "You're certainly living up to your namesake, _June_, the beautiful month in spring!"

Jun sweatdropped. She lifted their arms off her shoulders and shoved it to them. "Oh please! Drop the flirting, you two! It doesn't even work on your mother."

"It would if she wasn't so serious all the time." Senri protested.

"Anyway, I need help. I can't get near Davis now. TK stole an idea of his to look around camp and he's furious! I don't know if we will be able to bond like we used to."

"Just give him time. He'll cool down."

"You don't know Davis, he's a real hothead." She sighed heavily. "I made a promise a while back, when I was a little girl. I promised I'll be a good big sister. After the Dig-gi-mona-whatever incident, I felt I never lived to that promise and it was my responsibility to look after him."

"And that's why our mom likes you, _Because you_ _understand the meaning of __responsibility of looking after your younger brother unlike us_." Shuu air quoted his mother's sentence with a frown. "Why would our own mother say that?"

"Because you leave your little sister in the dust for every cute girl you see." She glanced around. "And speaking of which, where is she?"

She didn't get a reply as she was suddenly swiped away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Daichi was jumping about from one person to another, handing out fill-out sheets and bragging about the camp.<p>

From one bus, a girl stepped out very gracefully like a ballerina, tiptoeing down each step then landing perfectly on the ground. She was tall and slender with fair skin, light-auburn eyes and sleek, black hair falling to her waist in a ponytail with a light short fringe with two long hair-pieces down her cheeks and in front of her ears. She was wearing a light-blue tank with white rims, a light-red, velvet-made, robe-like jacket with short puffy sleeves, a red rose on each shoulder, and long tie-strings, dark-blue sweatpants that stops above her ankles, and white/black sneakers. A pair of red/black headphones was around her neck and she holding onto the strap of her black backpack over her shoulder.

Some boys were staring at her but she ignored them. She turned her attention to a bus window, where a brunette was staring out. The girl smiled at her but the brunette sharply turned her head away. The girl's smiled dropped.

"Hello missy!" Daichi suddenly jumped in front of her, startling her. He gave her a sheet. "Here your sheet to let you know what wonderful activities Camp Kaki has to offer. Please fill out what you like you try."

The girl smiled. "Thank you, sir. Can I have another sheet please? It's for Anya, my best friend."

"Sure." He gave her one. "Well, hope you and Anya have lots of fun together!"

As he dashed off, the girl's smile returned but smaller.

"_I hope so..._" She whispered.

Shuu and Senri were running around the area, searching for their sister while dragging Jun by the wrists.

"Lori!" Senri called.

"You guys have a very weird way of loving your sister," Jun dryly remarked.

"Lor? Lori!" Shuu yelled. "Aw man! I think we lost her."

"No! We can't give up! She's our sister, no matter what-Whoa!"

Senri's jaw dropped at the sight of the girl standing outside the bus from a few feet from him. She had the figure of a delicate ballerina, all tall and slender, and long, silky, black hair in a ponytail cascading over her shoulder. His green eyes switched to hearts and then he, _very quickly_, ran over like lightning, stopping right in front of her and grasping her hands. The girl's eyes widened in shock and Senri leaned in towards her face.

"Wow you're gorgeous! I never have seen such a beautiful sight of a young woman so elegant, so define, so _magfinste._"

The girl blinked. "Gee, thanks I guess," She glanced at the bus window. "But I need to do something so if you excuse me."

She tried to walk away but Senri tugged her back.

"What's the hurry? Our love has just started!"

"L-Love? Started?"

"Senri?" Shuu yelled. "What are doing? We're supposed to be looking for Lor-" His sentence was cut short when he saw the girl his younger brother was with. His eyes and jaw dropped. In a single second he was already next to the girl, grasping her right hand and gaping at her.

The girl blinked in confusion. "Ok…This is awkward."

The brunette looked at the scene from the window and scoffed. "Typical. Catching boys' eyes wherever she goes."

Jun groaned in annoyance. They do this to Lori and herself all the time. They leave them behind for every girl they see and flirt like crazy. Groaning, she walked up to them about to save the poor girl when a flash of red and white flew past Shuu and Senri from behind, knocking them over and they fell backwards onto the ground. They groaned in pain and the girl looked at them, blinking in surprise.

"Wow! That was more awkward."

Jun ran up to the girl, her arms waving about, hollering, "I'm really, really, **really** sorry about that! The guys always go nuts wherever they see a pretty girl! I'm really sorry!"

The girl giggled, "No, it's alright. It's okay." She turned to the bus and called, "Hey, Anya! Come on out! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

A young girl stepped down from the bus. She was pretty, tall and slim with curves and sensitive-looking pale skin. Her dark-green eyes were behind a pair of black glasses and her dark-brown hair was short and wavy with a tangerine hairband. She was wearing a blue hoodie-vest over a sleeveless, tangerine-coloured shirt, violet pants held up by a brown belt, blue shoes and blue, elbow-length cuffs on her arms. She kept a grip on the strap of the blue laptop bag over her shoulder.

"This is Anya Suzuki and I am Annalise Himura."

"Hi, my name is Jun Motomiya," Jun piped. Then her eyes look down warily to the ground. "…And you already met Shuu and Senri Suto."

Anya shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. Her head was facing the opposite way. "Hello." Her voice was soft, spoke like a lady. "Nice to meet you,"

"Hi!" Shuu somehow regained strength and rose up, standing before Anya, much to her surprise. "You are a real lady, can I be your lord?"

"I beg your pardon?" Anya asked.

"Forget him, my darling," Senri interjected, next to her. "How 'bout be my mistress*, and me as your master?"

Anya blinked her eyes twice and a glare appeared on her face. "Ahh, Pig!"

Jun slapped her forehead and Annalise covered her mouth to stop laughing but failed miserly.

"What? What did I say?"

"Maybe try looking it up in a dictionary," Jun said.

Suddenly, the red and white flash flew behind them and the boys were once again on the ground in pain. The flash was a young girl dressed in a white dress-shirt with red cuffs, red collar and three red buttons on the front, a red skirt, black biker-shorts underneath, white socks and black shoes. She had the average height and built for a 10 or 11 year-old, with dark-blue eyes, shoulder-length tan-coloured hair that flicks upwards at the tips with a yellow butterfly-shaped hairclip pinned to the left side, and slightly light fair skin. A yellow bracelet was on her right wrist and she holding a kendo staff in her right hand.

She turned around and bowed her head apologetically to Anya. "I apologize for my brothers' lack of self-control, miss. They lose control at every opportunity they get with girls. I hope this doesn't offend you in any way."

Anya waved her hand, nervously, "No, no, it's perfectly fine, dear,"

"Hi Lori," Jun greeted.

"Hello Jun. I better go and find my Kendo master. I'll take my brothers with me."

She swung her staff at Shuu and Senri, hitting them up and led them away. Anya looked confused and Annalise and Jun came over to her.

"Sorry about that, Anya. They do that to every pretty girl they see."

"Well, I don't see myself as anywhere near desirable enough to attract boys that way," Anya rubbed her arms, blushing.

"Why? You're a real knock-out, Awn." Annalise winked.

"Awn?"

"Awn's the little nickname for Anya, like mine is Anna for Annalise."

"Aww, cute," Jun stood between them and each laid a hand on their shoulders. "Since we're getting along pretty, maybe we should walk around and talk?"

"Sounds good to me, Jun. What do you say, Anya?"

Annalise smiled at Anya, only to receive a cold look. "Of course, _leader._"

The smile was wiped off of Annalise's face as they stare at each other in intense silence. Jun, caught in the middle of it, could sense the tension between the girls. To cool things down, Jun gently took their hands and the tension ceased. Anya and Annalise looked at Jun, and they smiled, taking her hands as well.

Jun smiled back. _At least I'm doing something good here. _She dropped her smile by a bit. _But I wonder if I can still help Davis._

* * *

><p>Lori was very much irritated. Her brothers kept leaping from one girl to another and she had to trip them over with her staff and apologize to the confused girls. After tripping them and apologize to a girl for the <strong>twentieth<strong> time, Lori walked away from the crowd with Shuu and Senri, both were covered in dust and bruises. Lori, frowning, had her arms crossed and her bag on her back, her staff sticking out.

"Every time I had to go through this," She murmured in annoyance, scowling, "It's your responsibility to look after for me but you always run off after an innocent girl, proclaim your love for her, scaring her, and I have trip you to stop and apologize to the girl, which can be done TWENTY times in ten minutes just like the past ten minutes!"

"Well is it our fault that every chick we see is cute?" Shuu asked, receiving a whack on the head with a hard stick. "Ow!"

"No, I blame your hormones and its _girl_ not _chick._" Lori stated firmly.

"Besides, if responsibility is so important to you, why didn't you stay at the bus and wait for us until we come back from Jun like we said so?" Senri added.

Lori turned away from her brothers, walking ahead of them. "I don't see much of following a promise that will never be kept. You never keep yours so why should I?" She turned back. "I guess because I'm your _half-sister_, you pay little or no attention."

She turned away and ran off to find her teacher, leaving her half-brothers behind. She didn't know that her words left them stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes-<strong>

***** In _Digimon Adventure_, Mimi mentioned a brother as a one-off joke, despite having no siblings in the series. So I gave her one.

***** Tabi are traditional Japanese socks that go up to the ankle and have a separation between the big toe and other toes.

***** Geta are traditional Japanese sandals that resemble clogs and flip-flops made together with a high wooden base on the foot and a thong keeping the foot above the ground. They're usually worn with traditional Japanese Kimonos or Yukatas (summer kimono).

***** Mistress; a woman with whom a man has a usually long-term extramarital sexual relationship, often one in which he provides financial support. No wonder Anya called Senri a pig.


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Recap:** (_TK_) We bid goodbye to our families and headed off to camp. Matt and I were excited of becoming big brothers but like everyone else we were worried about Izzy. Since we couldn't get to the Digital World, He's been trying to find information. He's becoming a workaholic worse than my father! And Tai seemed to have a bad case of jealously about Matt and Sora like Davis. Hope he let's go of it before things get ugly.

Meanwhile, I think there's something about some girls. Jun met two of them. Annalise and Anya something, a pair of 'best friends'. Next is a female Cody with _half_-brothers and responsibility problems. Then there was a **beautiful** blonde Davis bumped into and he forgot about he was angry at me. I knew he won't mind but why was that girl blushing about?

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 3

~Digital~

A soft breeze flew past the girl's golden curls as she continued to stare at the direction where Davis went, deep in thought. As he went off, the sun shone down on him, leaving a sparkly effect off him.

"_Wow…"_ She thought breathlessly. _"I never felt this way before. My heart's beating and my face warm up…Is this love?"_ Her face then dropped in sadness. _"He can't feel the same way. I'm just a girl who bumped into him."_

"Kokoro!"

Said girl jumped at the outburst, turning her head around to see Daichi running up to her.

"Kokoro!"

Daichi ran up to her and swung his arms around her, planting a big kiss on her forehead. He asked, "Sweetheart, what are doing here? Why aren't you socializing with the other kids?"

Kokoro hung her head down and said softly, "I don't think they like me." She turned away. "I heard them whisper when they saw me. They think I'm someone else."

Her grandfather placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up and placed another kiss to her forehead. "Don't listen to them. They always get like that since you are so beautiful. You just need to open up and show them your real self."

"I can't!" She suddenly burst out. She gasped, realizing what she said, and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry…" She started to shred little tears from her eyes as her grandfather pulled her into a hug, stroking her fair hair, soothing.

"It's alright, sweetheart. How about we go back to the cabin?"

Kokoro nodded and they walked to the cabin in silence. Upon reaching the cabin, a tan-haired girl was sitting on the steps, her legs crossed, reading a book.

Suddenly bubbling with energy again, Daichi burst out, "Lorraine! Long-time no see, pupil!"

Lori immediately sprung up and bowed respectfully before the grandfather and granddaughter. "Kamakura-Sensei, Kokoro-Chan!** *** I have training your methods and studying your notes since our last lesson, Sensei."

Daichi grinned. He patted her head. "Lorraine, the perfect student!"

Lori blushed. "I stay loyal to my word, Sensei."

"Sure you do. Now let's see how much you know in Kendo."

"_Hai_,"** ***

"Well then, prepare for thy fury!"

Daichi pulled out a Kendo stick and put on a Kendo mask. Lori braced herself in a fighting position as she stared with her serious face at her opponent, ready to strike. Swiftly as a breeze, Lori swung her staff at his ankles, and sent him falling backwards, but he landed on his feet and twirled around, clutching his weapon.

"You are strong, Lorraine, but not for LOOOONNGG!" He hollered as he lunged at her.

Kokoro just sighed sadly as she turned away from her eccentric grandfather. She crept away unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Jun was having a great time with Annalise and Anya, laughing and talking as they walked together, Anya on one side, Annalise on the other and Jun in the middle. She noticed that there was tension between her new friends but now it was like nothing was wrong. They were acting like close friends.<p>

"So what music do you guys like?" Jun asked.

"I suppose techno, pop, etc, anything that reminds me of computers." Anya answered.

"I like hip-hop music. It always gets me moving." Annalise replied, lifting her headphones up.

"I know this really good rock band called the Teenage Wolves. They go to the same high school as me."

"What high school would that be?" Anya asked.

"Odaiba High."

"Odaiba High? That's on the other side of town from our school, Hamasaki High." Annalise said. She stopped unexpectedly when she noticed they came into a wide, open field. The long and sleek grass faded into light-green and gold colours in the light.

"Wow this is beautiful," She awed, and grinned. "This will make a great soccer field."

"You play soccer?" Jun said.

"Yeah I play a lot of sports. Soccer, basketball, dancing, ballet and hip-hop are my favourites." She giggled. "I'm a really tomboy."

"That's so cool! What do you do Anya?"

"Oh Anya is brilliant with computers. She's better than the teachers!"

Anya scoffed. "Others don't see Computers as interesting as popularity and beauty, both which you luckily hold."

Annalise stopped talking. "Awn I don't care-"

But Anya cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I'm leaving now. Goodbye."

With that, she walked away with crossed arms, giving a new meaning to cold shoulder. Jun in shock dropped her jaw and Annalise looked on as if she's in pain.

"What was that about? What died and crawled into her bed?" Jun exclaimed.

"It's been like that since we were high school freshmen. I became the star of the sports scene while Anya sat on the seats and she got…cold. I tried to make her see her good points…but she keeps pushing me away. She used to be so sweet and kind and determined to do anything. But now…It's like she's a whole new person. And I don't like it."

Enraged by that, Jun's face turned red. "What a snobby brat! Dumping her best friend because of jealously! I don't care how smart she is, no one gets away with hurting a person's feelings on my watch!" She exploded, actually releasing steam from her ears and nostrils that had Annalise widen her eyes in bewilderment. Jun calmed down and said sweetly, "Sorry about that. I get a little tempered. I'll knock some sense into her."

"Do you mean literally or metaphorically?"

But Jun already stormed off, red in the face and fists clutched like she was going to clobber Anya.

Annalise sweatdropped. "I take that as literally."

She sighed miserably, thinking, _Should I give up on a friendship that's drying but I treasures anyways? I had easier questions on my maths exam! Maybe some soccer would help._

She took out a soccer ball from her bag and begun playing. She twirled and kicked with grace. She was talented. She felt her spirits. But when her eyes saw something, she slid to halt.

She caught sight of a head of wild bushy hair.

She gasped. "Tai?"

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined were in the field next to Annalise, unknowingly to themselves. They were having a good time, laughing and talking. Davis was trying to get Kari's attention with his soccer ball but Kari ignored him for TK, Ken and Yolei were talking about what activities they will be taking, Cody practiced his Kendo, Matt played a song on his guitar for Sora, Tai shot draggers at Matt, Mimi checked her reflection in her compact mirror, and Joe rechecked his medical kit.<p>

"Why can't Kari noticed me?" Davis whined.

"Davis, stop complaining." Yolei ordered.

Izzy, however, was still on his laptop and was getting on Tai's good nerve. "Izzy, just get off that thing and play some soccer for ten minutes."

But Izzy was stubborn. "Tai, I am the only person in the Real World who understands how the Digital World works. I need to keep working and find the answers. For all we know the Digital World could be in danger, maybe in ruins. The Digimon could be hurt or worse!"

"I guess you're right about that."

"Just forget about the DigiWorld, Iz, and have some fun." Davis suggested. He hoped it would help but it got the others to look shocked.

"Davis! How could you say that?" Yolei exclaimed, misunderstanding what he meant.

"No Yolei, I didn't mean-" But Davis couldn't defended himself as accuses kept coming.

Don't you even care about the Digimon? Even Veemon?"

"I do but I think if we-"

"Forget about them? How could you be so stupid! No way you could be a DigiDestined with that attitude!"

"That's enough!" Tai yelled, standing in front of Davis. "Stop it Yolei!"

"But you hear what he said, Tai. He thinks it's a game but it's not! He never takes seriously." TK said, earning agreements from everyone but Tai.

Davis's eyes snapped wide open at this. He was just trying to lift their spirits up. And all he got is accused of not thinking it seriously? He felt…_betrayed_.

"Tai…" Davis spoke hesitantly, breaking away from Tai. He started to walk away. "I…I…I'm taking a walk. Don't after me. I'll come back. I promise."

Davis quicken his pace and begun running. As soon he was out of sight, Tai unleashed his rage.

"What has gotten into you?" Tai practically yelled.

"He said forget the Digimon!" Yolei protested.

"Yeah!" TK added.

"And have some fun! He was trying to makes us feel better like a good friend!"

TK and Yolei's faces dropped, realizing their mistake.

"Davis doesn't deserve this! He's a great guy who knows right and wrong and he _does_ know the Digital World is serious but he doesn't want us to feel bad about it. As soon he comes back, we're all going to apologize to him. Ok?"

Everyone nodded and Tai looked sternly at TK and Yolei.

"Ok?" The two nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>After settling down on a bench near the cabins, Anya worked on her violet laptop to pass the time. The screech was a picture of herself and Annalise at when they were younger, playing pretend. She was pretending to be Belle, dressed in a blue dress, a white shirt underneath, and her hair in a ponytail with a blue bow while Annalise pretended to be Lola Bunny in a white tank, navy shorts, and pink bunny ears on her head.<p>

Anya regretted of hurting Annalise earlier but she couldn't push the jealously away. She felt she was nothing special and Annalise was just using her to make her look good. She was torn. She felt…_warm?_

For some reason she felt sweating. She turned around and there was Jun, surrounded by fire and an angered face to match.

"Yes Jun?"

"WHAT DO YOU USE FOR A BRAIN ANYA?" Jun blow up, which frightening Anya. "YOU WERE SUCH A SNOB TO ANNA! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A BEST FRIEND!"

Anya was frightened by her outburst but she kept her cool. "Jun, Annalise is better off without me. She already has followers at school. She doesn't need me anymore."

Jun calmed down but was still mad at her. "Annalise said you're her best friend, and she treats you with respect all day, not one time she was mean to you."

"She's a good actress that's what. All play and not real."

"Ah! You're so stubborn! I'm not taking more of this, I'm leaving." Jun walked away and called over her shoulder. "You need to do something about that jealously before it kills you!"

"Kills me?" Anya laughed. "It's just an expression. Right?"

* * *

><p>"Keep your focus, Lorraine. Wait for the right moment to strike." Daichi instructed. He and Lori were staring at each other, standing like they were ready to fight.<p>

"Hai," Lori said.

"Wait…And…Strike!" He swung his staff at her, but Lori ducked and knocked his staff out of his hands in a great swing. As she was done, she bowed her head, keeping it there.

Daichi grinned proudly. "Well done! My legacy will continue on through you, Lorraine."

"Yes Sensei. It is my responsibility to carry on your teachings to my student."

"Atta girl! By the way, speaking of responsibility, where are your _responsible_ brothers?"

"Must be chasing after a poor defenceless girl I need to go and save _**again**_." She groaned.

"Hi!"

"Speaks of the devils, here they come." Daichi spotted Shuu and Senri running up. "I'll leave them to you since you're the closest thing to their mother."

Daichi walked off and the brothers reached Lori, smiling goofily.

"Lori, if you keep your head down, we'll need a crane to straighten it up!" Shuu teased his sister, cracking up with his brother. Lori rose her head up and glowered at them.

A brunette girl walked by and she smiled at Lori.

"Aww! What an adorable little girl!" She squealed. Before Lori could thank her, Shuu and Senri were already standing before the girl, grinning cheekily.

"Not as adorable as you-WHOA!" Lori whipped her staff and knocked them down.

"I'm sorry about that. Please excuse my brothers." The girl blinked and walked away. Lori glared down at her brothers. "I'm leaving."

The boys could barely look as Lori disappeared into the woods.

They shouted in union. "Not again!"

* * *

><p>There was something special about Camp Kaki that Kokoro couldn't explain. She was strolling down a path on the edge of the fields. The sun was shining, its rays reflecting on the grass which gives it a shimmer.<p>

She looked ahead where she saw a girl older than her stomping down her way like she was angry about something. As she got closer, Kokoro saw that she has the deep brown eyes as the boy she bumped into earlier and short maroon hair sticking in different directions. Her hair colour was a shade lighter but the spikey hairstyle was similar. She was clad in a fuchsia-pink dress-shirt with a purple collar, four front buttons holding the shirt together and pockets on the chest, green capris, and white knee socks with a light-blue stripe at the top, dark-green ankle-boots, a light-blue watch on her left wrist and a brown backpack on her back.

The girl gave Kokoro a glance as she stomped past her. Kokoro continued on to the next a field, where she seen a group of eleven kids having a good time.

The first was a light-blonde, light-blue eyed boy smiling warmly, with a white cap on his head. He was thin but strong-looking, and wearing a sea-green shirt under a beige vest with a tag, dark-army green shorts, blue socks and light-grey shoes. There was something special about his warm smile but his smile wasn't as charming as the boy from earlier...

He was talking to a pretty, slender, ruby-pink eyed girl with light-brown hair falling to her chin in the front and cut shorter in the back. Her bangs kept in a sideswept style, pinned to the right side of her forehead by a red hairpin. She wore a sleeveless, light-pink shirt with three violet diamonds on the front, long violet shorts held up by a brown belt, white socks and white sneakers with light-green wings on the sides. A yellow neckerchief and a digital camera around her neck around her neck, a pink watch on her left wrist and a pink wristband on her right.

"She's really pretty and maybe more confident than me," Kokoro mused.

Playing a soccer ball nearby was a well-built boy with soft-tanned skin, deep brown eyes and thick, light-brown, spiky hair, with a blue band holding his big hair back. He wore a blue shirt with yellow flames on the sleeves and chest, a dusty-green shirt underneath, grey trousers and yellow wristbands. Not much resemblances but he looked like he was related to the girl.

He was also glaring at a good-looking, ruggary boy with medium-length, light-blonde hair in a downwards, spiky style, and light-blue eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt with the top buttons undone, dark-violet pants, cream shoes, and a brown guitar case on his back. He had his arm around a smiling girl with short, orange hair with spiky tips and red-brown eyes. She was wearing a light red shirt with a yellow heart, a red skirt, white socks and white shoes with light blue streaks.

Next was a boy with short, deep-red hair that's slightly frizzy. He wore an open blue-green shirt with an orange shirt with thin black stripes underneath, dusty-green shorts and navy sneakers. His black eyes were completely glued to his yellow laptop.

Reading a large book was a tall, older boy with wavy, teal-blue hair down to his neck, and black eyes behind frameless glasses. He was wearing a dark-blue shirt with black trim on the pockets on the front, white pants, dark-grey shoes, and a green watch on his left wrist and had a blue bag over his shoulder. Trying to get his attention was a glamorous girl with long, silky and wavy golden-brown hair in low pigtails, bronze-brown eyes, and a big pink cowboy hat. She was dressed like a cowgirl in a stylish way, with a white wrap-dress with pink thin straps, cream-coloured fringes on the top and bottom hem, white cowboy boots with a cream stripe on the front, a string necklace with three feathers, two red and one cream in the middle, hanging off, and cream rope-bracelets on her wrists. She was oozing with confidence.

She could heard a tall girl with long lilac hair down to her mid-back with a dark-red beret with a yellow/black pin on her head, and hazel-brown eyes behind circular glasses. She wore a light-green shirt with a blue photo-like sign, light teal-blue capris, dark-green socks, violet/purple sneakers, and a peach watch on her left wrist. She was talking to a quiet boy with sleek, neck-length, dark-navy hair, dark-blue eyes and a shy expression. He wore an off-white, long-sleeved shirt with the top button undone, light-grey pants hold up by a black belt, and black shoes. He seemed sweet.

What got her by surprise next was a young boy with umber-brown in a neat haircut, dark-green eyes and a serious expression on his face. He wore a light-tan shirt with a dark-orange collar and diamond-shaped prints down the front, darker-tan pants, and cream shoes with tiny laces at the back. He was swinging a stick around and Kokoro knew he was practicing Kendo. She couldn't believe there was another serious child, like Lori.

The thick spikey-haired boy hit his soccer ball too high and it was coming towards her but luckily she caught it by a few inches before her face.

"Wow, great catch!" Tai said, approaching her. His friends came up after him and smiled at her.

Embarrassed by the attention, she stuttered, "I…I…"

She remembered what her grandfather said to her, _"You just need to open up and show them your real self."_

She could give it a try. But another voice stopped her. _"Hey little miss spoiled! Why don't you go to your mansion or fly to Milan or whatever you prissy rich girls do."_

She turned away, wincing in pain at the thought.

"Are you OK?" Kari asked. Kokoro gave her the ball and hurried away. Kari blinked. "Was it something I said?"

Kokoro kept running until she stopped in her tracks. Because right before her, leaning over a fence that separated Lake Kesshō from the land, was _the boy_. A blush concealed her face. She quickly hid behind a tree and peeked out, staring at him. He was tanned with a strong, lean body, short, spiky maroon hair and dark-brown eyes, with a pair of goggles perched on his head. He looked handsome in a blue, open-collared vest over a darker-blue shirt with a white stripe across, knee-length brown cargo-pants, light-orange boots with white soles, white socks and orange wristbands on his wrists.

Davis gripped his hand on the fence edges as he felt both sad and angry. He was never the calm one so a growl rumbled from his throat and escaping through his lips and his angry face could rival a dog. His rage was boiling up and he let it all out in a loud yell.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

He pondered on, screaming, "They never listen to me or take me seriously. It's always about TK. TK, TK, TK!" He kicked the fence, breathing in and out and calmed down. He sighed sadly. "If they just give me a chance to prove myself…"

Kokoro smiled. She felt sorry for him but also happy they have something in common.

"_I know how you feel."_ She thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>I miss you Anna!"<em>

Annalise smiled at her little brother's voice crying from her red/blue cellphone. "I miss you too, Vince."

"_I wanna be with you!"_

"I want you here too but the camp doesn't allow kids under 10." If she could see his face, he would be pouting.

"_OK son, now let daddy talk with Annalise."_ A man said, replacing her brother. _"Annalise! How's my little girl?"_

"Fine I guess, Dad." She shrugged since things between her and Anya aren't fine.

"_You're not meeting any boys are you? My little girl!"_ Her father cried.

"_For goodness sake, Shooti! She's 17 and beautiful! I think it's time she gets a boyfriend."_ A woman said.

"_I think it's time you shut up!"_ Her father shouted.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Annalise groaned. Her father and aunt do **not** get along very well. They argue over everything, especially her.

Two women took over. _"Honey?" "Annalise?"_

"Huh? Mom? Margaret?"

"_Hello honey."_ Her mother said. _"Is Anya doing Ok?"_

"She's fine Mom but…*sigh* I still can't get through her. Her wall is hard to climb over."

"_Knock some sense into her."_ Margaret advised. _"Talk to her, let her know you care. And if that doesn't work, literally do so by smashing that blasted laptop of hers onto her head!"_

Annalise chuckled. She caught sight of Anya nearby, smiled and proudly declared, "I wouldn't give up."

"_I know you won't."_

"I'll call you in two hours. Bye!" She ended the call and ran towards Anya. "Hey Awn!"

Anya turned away but it didn't discouraged Annalise. "I was talking to the family."

"Oh really."

"Your mom wants me to slam your laptop on your head!"

"What would I expect from my teacher of a mother," Anya remarked.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Annalise asked, gazing at the lake. Lake Kesshō was beautiful. The water was clear, flawless and dazzling.

Anya cracked a small smile. "Yes, it is. Kesshō means _Crystal_. It fits."

Annalise's smile grew. She hoped she could make things right with Anya. Gazing out on the lake, where something bright shone on the sky's reflection. Raising her eyebrows in confusion, she looked up at the clear blue sky and saw what made her stunned.

"Anya…" She whispered. "What time is it?"

Anya flipped out her tangerine/violet cellphone. "4 o'clock."

"Do stars show up at 4?"

"What kind of question is that?" Annalise pointed at the sky, where what seemed to be stars were shining big and brightly. Anya, someone who believes in facts, was flabbergasted. "What? That can't be possible. It's still daylight."

"Looks possible to me. But how?"

"I...don't know."

* * *

><p>"Akiko Yamashi?" Daichi shouted, doing the roll call.<p>

"Here!"

"Kirk Yao?"

"Here!"

"Hey look at that, an early night show." Matt said, pointing up. Everyone saw the sky and begun talking.

"Maybe it's bedtime?" Mimi suggested.

"It's not even past 6!" Tai snorted.

"Takeru Takaishi?"

"Here! I know. It's really weird."

"Daisuke Motomiya?" No reply. "Daisuke Motomiya?" No reply, which was now driving his patience very quickly. "MOTOMIYA!"

"Geez that old man is loud!" Yolei said.

"But where is Davis?" Kari asked, worried.

"I haven't him since TK and Yolei chased him off." Tai scowled at said two.

"Alright next is Annalise Himura?" Again, no reply.

"Anya Suzuki?" No reply. "Himura! Suzuki!" No reply. "How about Lorraine Suto?" _Another_ no reply. "Oh for the love of Ramen!"** ***

"Sora!" Sora turned and Jun was running up to her. "Sora! Sora, where is Davis? Where's my brother?"

Sora took Jun's hand and looked at her with her face in reassure. "Jun, calm down. I'm sure he's fine."

"You're fine!" Senri appeared out of nowhere, pushed Jun aside, and took Sora hands. Sora was surprised, Jun was annoyed, Matt and Tai were mad and the others were confused. Jun grabbed his ear and dragged him away, thus freeing Sora, who sweatdropped.

"Sora is already taken, Senri," In one strong throw, she threw him at his brother, who was flirting with Mimi until Senri collided into him and they fell straight to the ground. "And Mimi is so out of your league, Shuu. Aren't you worried that Lori's missing?"

"Lori's missing!" The Suto brothers screamed.

"Sir! Permission to go and find our friend?" Cody asked, bowing respectfully before Daichi.

Daichi gave Cody a long stare before he said, "Permission granted. But I'm coming with you. My granddaughter's missing too."

"Then we should better go." Tai instructed. At that, everyone headed out to find the missing kids.

* * *

><p>"Strange. Stars don't appear while the sun is up." Lori said to herself. She was sitting Indian style against a tree, meditating to ease her frustration of her older half-brothers. "The sky turns orange and pink and blue when the stars appear. But the sky is pure cyan. For what reason are they doing this?"<p>

She stood up and made over to the lake, where saw four other kids older than her staring up. She was the two girls from the bus, a goggle-wearing boy and Kokoro.

Davis stared up at the sky with eyes wide. "Whoa. Wait," He looked closer. "Are they getting bigger?"

Kokoro moved out from her hiding spot.

"What's happening?" She wondered.

The stars were getting bigger and brighter until four colorful beams were shot from them and floated down. It floated down to reached in front of the girls and the girls grabbed them. Lori opened her palm and gasped.

"Kokoro-Chan!" She ran towards her.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Kokoro asked. Lori slowly opened her hand and revealed a red palm-sized gadget with white grips. Kokoro gasped and looked at the gadget in her hand, a lavender-pink one with teal grips.

"Hey how come yours are different from ours?" Annalise questioned. In her hand was a small rose-pink gadget with square edges, a small screech and red buttons. Anya had the same thing but hers was light-yellow with white buttons.

Davis's jaw dropped in shock.

"You-You ha-have Digivices?" He croaked out.

"Digivices?" Anya questioned.

Davis heard a beeping sound and dug into his pocket. He took out his blue D-3, beeping and on for some reason.

"You have one?"

"I don't understand." Davis said, staring at his D-3.

"Understand what?" Anya asked.

"My D-3 has been off since Christmas. Why is it on now?"

Annalise felt a strange feeling and looked up, when her auburn eyes widened. "That doesn't look good!"

"What doesn't?" Davis asked. His question was answered when thunder stroke, the sky turned a dark grey, and a swirling vortex appeared.

"I see him!" Tai shouted upon seeing him. "Davis!"

"Tai!" Davis shouted back. "They have Digivices!"

"What?"

"I said they have Digivices!"

The vortex opened and the weather turned worse into a powerful storm. In fright, Annalise pulled Anya in a protective embrace and Kokoro embraced the same way around Lori's waist. Davis felt his body pulled in and was lifted off by the wind.

"No!" Kokoro shouted, gabbing Davis's hand. She was also lifted off, along with Lori, Annalise and Anya. They were being pulled in by the storm.

"Davis!" Jun screamed.

"Kokoro!" Daichi yelled.

"Lori!" Shuu and Senri shrieked.

Davis, hearing the others screaming in fear, was losing conscious. As he and the girls were sucked into the vortex, he fell into a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Sensei_ and _Chan_ are Japanese honorifics. Sensei is used for teachers and Chan is used for girls. Lori uses Japanese words.

***** _Hai_ is Japanese for 'yes'.

***** Ramen is a Japanese noodle dish, consisting of wheat noodles served in meat or fish flavored with soy sauce and toppings such as pork, seaweed, onions, and corn.


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Please review

**Recap:** (_Tai_) Things turn for the worse. Izzy was working himself to death again. I tried to get him off but he can be really stubborn, saying all these possibilities that managed to get to us. But Davis wasn't affected. He tried to make them forget but they got wrong idea. I was never so mad at my friends ever in my life!

But then it got strange. The four girls got Digivices and were sucked up by a vortex along with Davis! Is something wrong in the Digital World? What will happen to Davis? Will he be alright?

* * *

><p><strong><span>OC<span> Overview-**

**Kokoro Hamada:** Age 14 (going on 8th grade). Beautiful, kind and sweet but very shy and unconfident. Has a crush on Davis.

**Lorraine 'Lori' Suto:** Age 10 going on 11 (going on 5th grade). Kokoro's only friend. Serious, stubborn and straight-forward but very loyal.

**Annalise Himura:** Jun's new friend, Age 17 (going on 11th grade). Beautiful, friendly, graceful, athletic but troubled.

**Anya Suzuki:** Jun's other new friend and Annalise's 'best friend', Age 17 but a little older than Annalise (going on 11th grade). Pretty, intelligent, polite, mature but cold towards Annalise.

**Daichi Kamakura:** Kokoro's grandfather and Camp Kaki counselor, Early elderly age but healthy. Lori's Kendo teacher. Friendly, loud, and stubborn, obnoxious and hot-headed like Davis but goofier.

**Shuu Shuu:** Lori's older half-brother, Age 18 (going on 12th grade). Very energetic and girl-crazy. A friend of Jun.

**Senri Suto:** Lori's second older half-brother, Age 17 (going on 11th grade). Very energetic and girl-crazy. A friend of Jun.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 4

~Digital~

"Davish! Davish! Wakey wakey!" Davis snored, sleeping as something shook him. "Davish wake up or I'll use Vee-Head on your gutton!" Davis rolled over to his side and smacked it like he normally does to his alarm clocks. "That's it, I'm doing it. _Vee-Headbutt_!"

The headbutt pounded on Davis's chest, which finally waked him up. He groaned and saw a blue lizard with a white muzzle, two fleshy appendages attached to the back like ears, a small horn instead of a nose, large, 5-fingered hands with claws, 3-toed feet with claws, and a small yellow V between its large red-pink eyes

"Veemon!" Davis grinned.

"Davish!" Veemon tackled him in pure joy, arms around his chest as both had their eyes tearing. "I thought I'll never see you again!"

"I always that someday I'll see you again, and now I am so happy!" Davis looked around him. He was in the woods of the DigiWorld. Probably a section he hadn't seen yet from the last time he was there. He noticed he was also wearing his old Digital World clothes; a pale-green shirt and a blue jacket that has white wool trimmed on the collar, and a fire pattern on the outside. His hands have yellow gloves and his socks are dark-blue. His goggles, pants and boots remained.

"Are the other DigiDestined here, Veemon?" He asked.

"Nope, just you and that girl." Veemon answered.

"What girl?"

"That girl." Veemon pointed to a girl lying on the ground.

Davis yelped and ran over to her. He recognized her as the girl he met when he was angry at TK. She was unconscious but had no serious injuries on her delicate body. Davis stared at her since she looked _extremely attractive_ in a dark-pink, fitted, bodice-style top with thick straps, long pink transparent sleeves, and golden heart-shaped cuffs on each strap, silver jeans, a pleated white short-sleeved jacket on top, and a lavender-pink hair-clasp with gold markings in her ponytail. Her gold hoop earrings, gold heart necklace, white shoes, guitar case and white draw-string bag stayed.

Her eyes fluttered open. Teal-blue met brown.

"Hi!" Veemon piped.

Frightened, she sat up, scrambling back, tripping down while doing so. Davis went after her and locked his hands on her arms, looking straight in the eye, close to her face.

She struggled but Davis kept hold of her. "It's ok! It's ok! He's not going to hurt you. My name is Davis Motomiya. We met before."

Relaxed, she blushed. "I…I…Kokoro, Hamada." She said in a soft-spoken voice. She looked around her, getting concerned. "Where are we? Where are Lori and the other two girls?"

"They should be nearby. Come on."

Davis grasped her hand, leading her into the woods.

* * *

><p>"RUN!"<p>

As the scene once before, Digimon fled in different directions trying to escape from black rings. Some screamed as rings were snapped on parts of their body, their eyes turned red as a result being under control. Possessed Digimon howled and made way towards the desert.

Watching helplessly nearby, Biyomon and Palmon hid behind trees, crying. A yellow lizard-like wolf with maroon eyes with black markings like eyelashes, an aqua-blue belly with strange pink markings, a yellow horn at the top of his head, sharp teeth and claws and was clothed in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue scratch-like stripes comforted Biyomon and she sobbed on him.

"It's terrible," Biyomon choked. "We're losing more Digimon by the day!"

"I don't think I can stand this any longer!" Palmon cried.

A white furry seal with long ears, purple markings, a spikey orange-red Mohawk, a short tail, and a suggestive W-shaped smile with pointed teeth placed his long flappy arms, long black claws for fingers, on Palmon's shoulders.

"Here, let me hold you," He whispered in her ear, getting a slap in response.

"Claws off, Gomamon!"

"Hey I was only trying to help!"

"We have to do something! We can't let the Pharaohs win!" A flying guinea-pig with cyan-blue eyes, flapping bat wings in the place of his ears, a short, stubby tail, a light-cream underbelly, while the rest of his chubby body was orange said.

"I really love to rip their faces off…" A pure white Egyptian cat with clear cornflower-blue eyes, a long skinny tail with purple stripes, purple tuffs on the tips of her big ears, and a gold tailring on her tail, purred angrily, scraping her black claws, which stuck out from large green gloves with red stripes, on a tree. Her friends cringed at the sound.

"If Veemon was here, he would charge down there and pick up a fight, just like his Digi-pa!" A yellow armadillo armed with golden armor with white edges, green-blue eyes, a plate with red markings on his forehead, long spikey ears, three-clawed limbs, a purple underbelly and a short tail spoke in a Southern America accent.

"Too bad he has to help his Digi-sister Lillymon. We all know what she's like…" A red ladybug with big green eyes, six legs in total, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end, two yellow antennae sticking out from his head, and grey spines over his wing-case trailed off.

"Hello!" A red hawk with white head feathers, red stripes on his cheeks, a yellow beak, and sky blue eyes, three black finger-like feathers on his flapping wings, large yellow feet, and a red feather tipped with yellow at the back of his head, secured with a black head-belt around his forehead called, flying towards them. Riding on his back was a green silk worm with light-blue eyes, eight arms with magenta ends, long antennae down along his body, a purple choppy mouth, a pink mark on his forehead and a black stripe around his tail, which has a magenta tip.

As the hawk landed, a short, stout, amber-orange T-Rex with green eyes, and flattened limbs with three-clawed hands approached the hawk and worm. "Hawkmon, Wormmon, how is the village?"

"Our Digi-families are perfectly safe and unfound, Agumon. But I'm afraid we're missing four In-Training Digimon and Veemon." Hawkmon reported.

Wormmon cringed. "Lillymon is fairly not happy about it. She '_asks_' us to find them immediately."

"Who are the missing other Digimon?" A

"Kokomon, Poromon, Salamon and Sunmon," Hawkmon cleared his throat nervously. "The ones part of Gennai's Project."

The Digimon stood in slience, shunned.

Biyomon spoke first. "Does that mean…"

"The humans are here!" Gomamon cheered.

"Davis must be here too!" Tentomon added.

Agumon broke into a smile. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Annalise. Annalise. Anna, please be unharmed."<p>

Annalise moaned as she stirred. Her auburn eyes opened and she found staring in a pair of rose-pink eyes. Staring back at her with those rose-pink eyes was a chocolate-brown blob with a cute circular head, short flappy ears and three horns on its head.

She blinked…then screamed. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

She threw herself away from it, scrambling back against a tree. "That is the last time I eat camp food!"

"What's the matter, Annalise? Don't you like me?" It asked as it hopped towards her.

"It depends on what are you?"

It hopped into her arms. "I'm Kokomon, after chocolate."

"Well…" She looked at Kokomon's baby face and smiled. "You are kinda cute. You're sweet just like chocolate and I like your eyes." In delight, Kokomon cuddled in Annalise's neck, making both giggle.

"Annalise." Anya stepped out from behind the bushes. She was holding a little ball-like bird with slightly dark-orange feathers, sky-blue eyes, a small yellow beak, short wings by the sides of its round body, and a red/yellow-tipped feather on its head.

"Anya!" Annalise ran over to her. "Are you ok?

"Yes, yes. I'm fine."

"Hello," The little featherball said politely, "My name is Poromon. Welcome to the Digital World or DigiWorld for short."

"DigiWorld?" Annalise said confused.

Anya observed her surroundings. "The soil seems common…but the plant life is rather strange. As if we're in a jungle fused with a forest. I don't recall anything of this in the camp brochure."

"Geez ya think? I say we should go and find that boy with the goggles. He seems to know something about the DigiWorld."

Anya frowned. _"She's doing it again! Acting like the leader as always and never lets me have a chance! I suppose finding the boy is a good idea but still she…she…_

"Anya?" Anya stopped thinking her enviousness thought and noticed Annalise was looking at her, concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said quickly. "Let's just go and find goggle-boy."

Annalise sighed sadly. "Sure,"

* * *

><p>Lori woke up from unconscious in a cave. She managed to stand up by using her Kendo staff to balance her. Once she was up, she noticed she was wearing a complete new attire of clothes; a red, short-sleeved, Chinese-style shirt with white rims, a small gold fan-like pin at the neck, long loose white sleeves with red cuffs attached to the short sleeves, and loose black pants similar to Hakama pants. Her white socks, black shoes, yellow butterfly hairclip and yellow bracelet remained in their place.<p>

"Why am I wearing this?" She asked herself. "Where am I? Kokoro-Chan?"

"_Lori!"_

Lori gasped. Did someone call her name?

"_Lori!"_

It was coming from the entrance. Lori raced towards it, following the sound of her name and hearing…_water falling?_

As she made it out, she stopped, realizing he was on the edge of a cliff, right beside a waterfall. Lori stared down, horrified.

Her name was called again. "Lori!"

Lori looked up, seeing an orange blob jumping up and down at the end of the waterfall's lake.

"_Lori! Over here! Just walk on the path!"_ It called.

Willing to get away from water, Lori backed against the cliff's wall and carefully walked on the narrow path, only to slip and hang from the edge.

"Ah!" She yelled.

"_Lori!"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Davis, Veemon and Kokoro were walking through the forest. Although Davis was happy to reunite with Veemon, he wanted answers to why the DigiPortal closed. He asked Veemon, "So Veemon, what happened? How come you and the Digimon cut off from us?"<p>

His partner looked down. "Well…It's…Hard to say, Davish."

"I have to know, Vee. We're worried up to our necks!"

"Can I tell ya later? After we find those other girls you were talking about?"

"*huff* Fine! As soon we find them, you're spilling!"

Veemon gulped. "Sure! No problem!" He put his attention on Kokoro, who was walking ahead. "Wow! She sure is pretty!"

"Her? I guess she's ok." Davis stared at her, how her luxurious hair seemed to shine like gold, how her hip sway as she walked gracefully…

"Davish!" Veemon waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at her like you did to Kari."

"No I wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Davis," The partners stopped, seeing that Kokoro was staring at them. Her eyes showed fear.

"Is everything ok, Kokoro?" Davis asked her.

"I'm scared. I don't know if I'll survive here. It must be a mistake." She clutched her D-3. "This must be someone else's."

Unexpectedly, Davis grabbed her hand tightly, which made her blush scarlet. His deep eyes were determined. "You're here for a reason. We'll find that reason."

She reacted by laying her other hand upon his, sending a warm feeling between them. She lifted her head up, with her eyes filled with pure sincere and admiration.

A rustle came from the bushes, alarming them. Then out leaped a cute cream-white puppy with lavender eyes, rosy cheeks, long ears, stubby paws, and a pink collar around its neck, yelling, "Kokoro!"

It spun Veemon around as it raced past him, knocked over Davis and leaped into Kokoro's arms. It squealed, "I waited so long for you!"

Kokoro froze. "Wait…Waited?"

"Yup! I'm named Salamon and your partner!"

"Partner?"

"Wait a second! You're that Salamon from the village!" Veemon pointed out then froze in horror as he realized something. "Oh Mon, the village! I was supposed to help Lillymon with the village supplies!"

"Who's Lillymon?" Davis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My Digi-sister. Boy, she's gonna kill me!"

"You mean she's like your sister." Kokoro added.

"Yep, I snuck away when I got this strange feeling that led me to Davis!"

Kokoro, now comfortable with Salamon by cradling her, asked, "Can you show us to the village please, Veemon?"

"Sure, once we round up the other girls."

"There you are," Annalise and Anya, with Kokomon and Poromon, came up to them. "Glad we found you!"

Anya moved to Davis, holding out Poromon. "Care to tell us about this, young man?"

As all eyes were on him, Davis laughed nervously. "Ha! Well um…" _How can I explain this? What if they don't take it well? If Tai was here, he'll know what to do…_

"Are you listening? We need an explanation for this!"

Annalise came beside her. "Anya, relax."

"Help! Help!" Coming towards them, a little orange, sun-shaped blob with seven points, a flame of fire coming out from the top of her head, and shiny black eyes, saying, "I am Sunmon. I need your help."

Kokoro knelt down to the ground. "Of course. How can we help?"

"My partner Lori is hanging on a waterfall! I'm afraid she'll fall and drown!"

"Lori," She whispered. She turned to Davis. "We need to go and save her."

Davis nodded "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Sunmon led to the waterfall where Lori was still hanging for dear life. Kokoro gazed up, extremely worried.<p>

"This is horrible! Lori is aquaphobic!" She cried.

"Aquaphobic?" Davis said, just as worried.

"It's the fear of water!" Anya explained.

"Hang on, Lori! I'm coming!" Annalise shouted, taking off her shoes, socks, velvet jacket and headphones and dived into the water, and started to climb up the cliff. Lori screamed when she slipped, almost losing her grip. Annalise reached out to grab her but before Lori could reach her hand, she lost her grip and fell into the pool of water, disappearing.

"Lori!" Kokoro screamed.

Quickly, Davis pulled his goggles over his eyes and dove underwater.

"Davish!" Veemon plunged his head into the water and came back up with a fish in his mouth. He spat out with disgust, "I hate public pools!"

Davis swam deep until he saw Lori sinking, wrapping his arms under hers and pulled her up to the surface, dragging her to shore.

"Davis! Lori!" cried Kokoro.

Lori coughed up water, shaking in fear. Davis wrapped his jacket around her, comforting her, "You're out of the water now, Lori. You're safe now. You're safe."

Lori looked up at him with astonishment. She managed to choked weakly, "_Arigatō_ *****."

Sunmon, squealing cheerfully, jumped into Lori's arms, surprising her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sunmon, your partner for life! I'm so happy you're ok!"

"You were the voice calling me."

"I know you were in the cave but I can't swim because I'm a fire Digimon so I called you hoping you will hear me."

Annalise, now clothed and dry, placed the back of her hands on her hips. "Now that the recuse is over, how 'bout we talk about, umm let's see," She pretended to think for a moment, tapping her pointy finger on her chin then waved her arms wildly to emphasize her next point (the DigiWorld), "All of this!"

"We can't now!" Kokoro finally exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "Lori is still shook up. We need to find somewhere to stay until she gets better."

"She's right." Davis agreed. "We are not forgetting about Lori."

Unconvinced, Anya crossed her arms. "Excuse me, since when you're the leader?"

"Have you ever spent a day in the DigiWorld?" Anya kept her mouth shut at that. Davis lifted up Lori by the right while Annalise helped with the left and they went off to find shelter.

* * *

><p>"YOU DIDN'T FIND HIM?"<p>

Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Wormmon and Armadillomon quivered in fear before a very angry Lillymon.

"We-we-we c-couldn't go a-any f-further t-towards the Off Lands," shakily sputtered Tentomon.

Lillymon growled dangerously. "When I get that blue idiot, I'm gonna snap his neck!"

"But Lillymon!" Biyomon tried to reason. "Veemon wouldn't just go off without a good reason to. Maybe Davis is here. The four In-Training Digimon are part of the project, like we were."

Lillymon huffed. "I'll get my dad and we'll look for humans tomorrow morning."

"What if we do?" Patamon asked.

A hopeful look came to her face. "Our prayers are answered."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Arigatō_ is Japanese for thank you.


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Please review

**Recap:** (_Davis_) I always believe that we will find a way back to the DigiWorld, reunited with our Digimon. But I sure wasn't expecting this to happen!

First, some girls and I ended getting sucked into a vortex and ended up in the DigiWorld! The girls got Digimon and Veemon has a sister! Where did that came from? I have to be the leader since I'm the only one with experience. What would Tai do?

I think I'm finding it easier to be a leader with Kokoro around. She's actually pretty nice. Shy but very nice and _pretty_…Wait a minute! What am I saying?

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 5

~Digital~

Davis and the girls settled at a part of the forest. After setting up a roasting fire, the children sat around it for warmth. To pass the time, Veemon was telling jokes to Davis. "…Then the doctor said to the Unimon, 'I see the problem. You're a big horse!'" However, Davis wasn't paying any attention to Veemon. He was staring at Kokoro, who tending Lori. She was so kind and gentle with Lori, so motherly…Davis was so busy staring at her that he didn't notice Veemon waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Davish! Davish, snap of it! Davish!"

"I'm back!" Annalise called as she came out of the dark, carrying fruit. Kokomon hopped beside her with red berries in her mouth. "I got a few things for dinner."

"Yum!" Kokomon chirped. She hopped over to Poromon and gave her the red berries. "For you, Poromon."

"Thank you!" Poromon said as she and Kokomon shared the berries. Annalise sat down next to Anya, smiling.

"Poromon and Kokomon are getting along great." She handed Anya a red apple. "I found an apple, your favourite."

Anya snatched the apple out of Annalise's hand, not looking at her. Annalise was hurt and looked away sadly. Witnessing this, Poromon asked. "Anya, why are you so cold to Annalise?"

"I am not cold!" Anya protested.

"Anya, you're like an iceberg!" Poromon shot back.

"I am certainly not! You are being so childish!"

"You're being so callous!" Poromon huffed, leaving behind Anya, dumbstruck, as Annalise laughed.

"Out witted by a featherball!"

Kokoro opened her draw-string bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. "I was saving this for later." She tore off the wrapping paper and gave a piece each to Lori and Sunmon. "Do you want some Salamon?"

"Yes but I want something else too." Salamon said.

"What is it?"

"A name that's what!"

"Why?"

"Salamon is the name of my species. I don't like Salamon. Bah! Makes me sound like a clone!"

"Speaking of Digimon," Anya interrupted, looking at Davis, "I like to know what is happening here."

Davis shrugged. "I don't know. When my D-3 started beeping after you got your Digivices, it was the first time in eight months we had contact with the DigiWorld."

"Interesting," Anya said, "But what do mean by 'we'? Are there others involved?"

"There're DigiDestined around the world but my team is the best known."

"Who's in your team?"

"Tai, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Kari, TK, Ken, Yolei, Cody and me,"

_He knows Tai/Izzy?_ Annalise and Anya thought.

Davis continued on, "Eight months ago at Christmas, we defeated our enemy Myotismon. He's not back again, is he Veemon?"

"Thankfully no," Veemon answered. "But the DigiWorld is in danger. I never see who they are, but the Digimon Pharaohs are doing the same ways as the Digimon Emperor, from Control Spires to dark rings."

"What?" Davis was shocked and angry. He squeezed his fist as he asked through clutched teeth, "How?"

Veemon gulped, "Remember what you did after defeated Myotismon? You gave up your Crest power to protect the Digital World with a barrier like before. But the Digimon Pharaohs stole the chest power and used it to prevent you from returning. So Gennai decided to get new DigiDestined to help us and beat the Pharaohs."

"But why am I here if the Pharaohs have the crest power?"

"You could ask Gennai when you find him at the village,"

* * *

><p>After that, the children sat in silence, eating and getting warm from the fire. Lori went to sleep with Sunmon under her arm. No one said a word. They took in what Veemon said and thought of it. "Salamon," Kokoro said, breaking the silence. "Tell me what your species is like."<p>

"That idiot Gennai mixed up my Evolution Line which makes me an In-Training instead of Rookie. The rest of my line is based on cats, even I'm a puppy."

"Cats huh…" Kokoro thought for a moment. "How about Cleo?"

"Cleo?"

"Do you like it?"

"No I do not like it!" Kokoro was hurt by that, but suddenly Salamon flew into her arms, yelping, "I love it!" _Cleo_ excitedly licked her cheek, making her laugh.

That made Annalise thought for a second until she picked up Kokomon, looking into her rose-pink eyes. "I'll name you Quartz; after Rose Quartz, after your pink eyes."

"I love Quartz!" _Quartz_ cheered.

"The nicest name I can think of for Poromon is Helena," said Anya. "I always liked the name."

"I like it too." agreed Poromon, named _Helena_, hopping onto her lap.

Davis flashed amazed smile at Kokoro. "Wow, Kokoro, you got everyone name their Digimon!"

She flushed red, quickly covered her mouth as she softly stuttered, "I-I didn't mean to,"

"No. I think it's a great idea."

"It is?"

"Of course. It's sweet of you."

When he said that, a taunting voice came into her head. _"A girl like you can wrap any boy around your finger with that sweet little act! Ha! What a joke!"_

Wincing, she got up and run off, leaving Davis bewildered at her act. Cleo chased after her, "Kokoro!" Getting determined, Davis chased after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her close like before when he met her. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Let go of her!" Cleo growled, trapped in Veemon's arms.

As Veemon struggled to hold the feisty In-training Cleo, her growling at Davis thinking he was hurting her partner, Kokoro blushed and stayed quiet. She tried to turn away but Davis pulled her back. "Well?"

"…"

Moments went by as they stared at the other. In her eyes Davis saw something he couldn't explain but he thought he was scaring her. So he slowly took his hands away. "I'm sorry. I wanted to help you."

Before his hands slid off her arms, Kokoro grabbed his hands. "W-Wait," He looked at her and she looked back with pure eyes. "I'm not afraid."

They just stared at each other. A warm feeling went through their bodies when they held hands, staring into their eyes. Cleo finally broke out of Veemon's grasp and grinned at the sight before her. Veemon just blinked.

But it had to end when Davis realized when was happening and quickly let go of Kokoro's hands. They both blushed and Davis hid his hands behind his head. "Uh…Um…W-We'll talk about it in the morning. Ok?" Kokoro nodded. "Great, goodnight!" He quickly ran off back to the fireside, dragging Veemon along.

His mind was swarming with thoughts. _Why am I like this? Why am I so close to her? I like Kari, no her! Kari-ro! No I mean Ka-koro! No! Ahhh!_

He began to bonk himself on the head with his hand out of frustration, causing Kokoro to watch on with a questionable look.

"He likes you," Cleo blunted out.

"W-What?"

Cleo leaped into her arms. "I said he likes you."

Kokoro blushed. "I-I don't think he does."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, and I'm a Rookie."

Her human partner sniffed a giggle.

"Well, would ya look at that? I made ya laugh!"

Kokoro blushed again and walked back to the fireside. She lay down beside Lori and looked, through the fire, at Davis, already snoozing. The fire reflecting off him gave Kokoro a warm feeling through her body and made her face hot.

"Whew! Talk about having the 'hots'!" Cleo remarked slyly.

"…_I…I j-just don't have the confidence._" Kokoro spoke in a very low whisper but Cleo heard it well. Cleo nuzzled into her chest.

"I'll help ya get the confidence ya need," She promised, sounding sleepy. "It's something you need and I'll help you get it."

Kokoro smiled a tiny smile. "Thank you,"

But Cleo was already asleep. Kokoro didn't mind and just kissed her head. She was grateful of having a new friend. She was happy and safe with her Digimon Partner.

She fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p>The group slept through the night in peace. When dawn broke, Lori was the first one up. She blinked at the sunlight. She rubbed her eyes, which widen when she saw Davis.<p>

"Good morning!" He greeted cheerfully, grinning lopsided.

"Morning!" Veemon greeted too.

Lori stared at Davis. "…_Ohayou gozaimasu__*****_,"

"Your name's Lori, right? I'm Davis." He held out his hand to shake hers. Slowly, she took hand and shook it, her face in awe.

"Yes…You're the one who saved me,"

"Yeah, that was me,"

Sunmon, now fully awake, jumped up and landed into Lori's arms, cheerfully greeting, "Good morning, Lori!"

Davis chuckled. "So what are you gonna name her?"

"_Nani?_"** ***

"Last night, Kokoro, Annalise and Anya named their Digimon." He pointed to a sleeping pair, Annalise and Quartz. "There's Quartz the Kokomon," He switched to Anya and Helena. "Helena the Poromon," Then he switched to Kokoro and Cleo. "And Cleo the Salamon, weird since Salamon is normally a Rookie, not In-Training."

Lori looked down at Sunmon, pondering for a name. Soon she found one. "Atsuko means 'Warm Child'. It could do."

_Atsuko_ squealed in delight. Lori turned to look at her surroundings. "This place is so strange. I have only been here for a day and I don't know anything about it. What destiny awaits me? What purpose do I have here in this world? What?"

Davis blew a low whistle. She seemed so deep in thought. "Pretty deep for a 10 year-old," He narrowed his eyes. "She's…She's kinda like_ Cody_."

"Cody?" Veemon said.

"Ya know, he's serious and mature like her." He stared at Lori, noticing she was still thinking deep. "She wants answers but keeps getting questions."

A groan was heard, followed by three bodies waking up and a yawn from their lips as Annalise stretched out her stiff arms above her head.

"Good morning, everybody!" She announced.

"_Mañana,_" Kokoro said so quiet and softly.

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"She said 'morning' in Spanish," Anya informed.

"Cool! You know Spanish?"

Kokoro blushed. "…Well…"

She stopped when the ground suddenly shook, causing the group to fall.

"It's probably an earthquake." Anya suggested, fixing her glasses.

_**ROAR!**_ A blood-curling roar echoed through the forest.

Annalise, embracing Quartz, grabbed Anya's hand. "I don't think earthquakes roar!"

Kokoro held Cleo close. She gasped when she saw ahead of her. "Look!"

Davis looked her way and saw an armoured triceratops-creature, eyes burning red, forcing through the forest and knocking down the trees in the process.

Terrified, Kokoro clutched Lori's hand and Davis's arm. "What it that?"

"_Yokai!_"** *** Lori shrieked.

"No! Digimon!" Davis screamed.

"Digimon, Yokai, monster, **fairy godmother**! Who cares? Just scramble!" Annalise hollered, running away with Anya in hand.

The other three followed her quickly, though Kokoro glanced back to notice a black ring on its neck…

_That must be the black ring Veemon was talking about last night._ She thought. _ It's making that creature go crazy. The poor thing must be so much pain…_

"Keep moving!" As she was thinking, she was unaware of how close the _poor think_ was about to trample her. Luckily, with a strong tug on the arm, Davis pulled her in away from the Digimon's path and they fell to the ground.

The triceratops creature flew past them, not noticing, and continued its rage down through the forest.

"Are is everyone OK?" Davis asked.

"_Hai_…" moaned Lori.

Finding enough breath, Anya spat, "Positively grand!"

Annalise arched her back straight. "I had it easier playing quarterback in football…against High School Seniors!"

Kokoro didn't say anything. She was focused on the fact that she was holding onto Davis around his waist.

_He felt so strong…_

Davis took her hands off his waist and pulled her up from the ground, wrapping a hand around his waist to steady her. She felt was going to faint. He looked at her straight in her eyes.

"Are you OK?"

"Y-Yes,"

He smiled. "Good, I don't want anything happen to you,"

Kokoro was trying _really __**hard**_ not to faint. He was so wonderful!

"What was that? Triceratops?" Anya questioned.

"Actually it's Monochromon."

"Mona-what?"

"Monochromon, a Champion Level Digimon. His armour is tougher than diamonds and he send out fireballs with his Volcanic Strike attack."

"Great! What's next, Tyrannosaurusmon?"

"No, but there's Tyrannomon."

"Oh _joy_..."

Annalise's face paled as Monochromon appeared through the trees. "No joy, Monochromon's coming back!"

"Run!" Davis yelled and the group was off running again.

* * *

><p>They ran through the forest, desperate to escape from Monochromon, pushing past twigs and branches that came in contact to them.<p>

"Keeping going! It's right behind us!" Davis yelled, trying to speed up the pace. Suddenly Kokoro's hand slipped out of his as she tripped and fell.

"Kokoro!"

Kokoro looked over her shoulder. Monochromon was coming closer. Cleo looked up at her in worry.

"Kokoro, get up!"

She tried get up but she slipped again. Monochromon was charging close…

"Stay back, you!" Cleo yelled, jumping from her arms.

"_Sledge Dash!"_ She rammed into Monochromon at full speed. However, Monochromon shook her off.

"Cleo!" Kokoro cried, catching her friend. "Cleo, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Cleo squeaked weakly. She jumped out of her arms again. "Cover your ears! _Puppy Howling!_"

She unleashed a shrill howl which luckily Monochromon was affected by, giving them more time to escape.

"Cleo, what were you doing back there?" Kokoro held Cleo more tightly, afraid that she would attack the Monochromon again.

"Fighting back! We can't let it hurt you."

"Cleo…"

"Veemon and I will feud it off while you guys get away." Davis said.

Kokoro stared at him. _No…I don't want to leave you…_

"No!" Cleo yelped. "It's not a one-man show, buddy! It's about all of us!"

"I likeher. Lot of spunk..." Veemon whispered to Davis.

"She's right! We need to protect you!" Helena agreed.

Anya's face turned blank as she lifted Helena at eye level. "Pardon me?"

"If you do not enter the Mihiramon's cave, you will not catch its Mikemon." Quartz wisely mused, surprisingly.

Annalise blinked down at Quartz. "I don't know what that means…but you're still not going!"

"It's our duty!" Atsuko chirped.

Lori was unsure. "I'm not certain about this…"

"Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go…" Cleo tried to smuggle out but Kokoro held on.

"I can't let you get hurt!"

Helena tried to fly out of her partner's hands. "Anya, I cannot protect you if you wouldn't let me go!"

"Absolutely not! I wouldn't let you go!"

"Here it comes!" Veemon yelled.

Monochromon stomped towards them, snarling angrily. Then the Digimon pulled away from their partners and sprung for the ranging furious, powerful, large Digimon. The girls wailed for their Digimon to come back.

"Quartz! Quartz, come back!" Annalise yelled, running after her runaway partner.

"Annalise!" Davis grabbed her arm to stop her, but she was stronger than him and didn't stop. He dug his heels in the floor, leaving streaks. "Annalise, just let her go!"

This time Annalise stopped, turning to gape at Davis. "Let her go? How could you say that?"

"I didn't that! I-"

"She's too little to fight something that big! I can't let her die!"

_This is just like before I left…My friends turned their backs on me when I'm trying to help…_

A staff dove down between Annalise and Davis, separating them. Lori kept it there, gripping tightly. She stared at Annalise. "Let him finish."

_Is she defending me?_

Puzzled, he nevertheless shot her a small yet grateful smile for her help and turned to the older girl. "All I'm trying to say is trust our Digimon on this, we can't stop them for protecting us."

"But what if they don't..." Anya gulped. "…survive?"

"They will if we believe that."

Tears falling, Annalise swallowed heavily, staring off at her Digimon, leaping towards the dangerous enemy. "Quartz…Go get him, girl!"

Hesitated at first, Anya cried. "Helena…be careful!"

"Fight for what's right, Atsuko!" Lori called, straight to the point.

Kokoro thought over what Davis said. She had to believe in him and Cleo. Slowly, she began to cry, "Cleo…Cleo, I believe in you!"

At the moment she said those words, all the Digivices (minus Davis's) glowed white. The girls glanced at their hips, where their devices were in pockets. They jumped when beams of white light from the sky shot down at the girls' Digimon.

Startled, Kokoro touched Davis's arm. "Davis…What's happening?"

The goggle-head breathed one word, new to her ears. "Digivolution…"

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Ohayou gozaimasu_ is formal Japanese for 'good morning'.

***** Nani is Japanese for 'what'.

***** _Yokai _is a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore.


	6. Arc 1: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Please review

**Recap:** (_Annalise_) Man! What a summer this is turning out to be. It was hard enough to get along with Anya, now we got sucked into a virtual world, where I got partnered a cute thing called a Kokomon. I called her Quartz because of her pink eyes. Davis might not know it but he's being a great help to us. And he knows Tai…

Meanwhile I'm having trouble of my own. Anya is still cold, even after we had that moment on the lake before getting sucked. Then Monochromon attacked us. Against our wishes, Davis said we had to let them go to protect us. When I believed his words, our Digimon minus his got hit by a white beam! What's happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 6

~Digital~

_**Previously… **_

"_All I'm trying to say is trust our Digimon on this, we can't stop them for protecting us."_

"_But what if they don't..." Anya gulped. "…survive?"_

"_They will if we believe that."_

_Tears falling, Annalise swallowed heavily, staring off at her Digimon, leaping towards the dangerous enemy. "Quartz…Go get him, girl!"_

_Hesitated at first, Anya cried. "Helena…be careful!"_

"_Fight for what's right, Atsuko!" Lori called, straight to the point._

_Kokoro thought over what Davis said. She had to believe in him and Cleo. Slowly, she began to cry, "Cleo…Cleo, I believe in you!"_

_At the moment she said those words, all the Digivices (minus Davis's) glowed white. The girls glanced at their hips, where their devices were in pockets. They jumped when beams of white light from the sky shot down at the girls' Digimon._

_Startled, Kokoro touched Davis's arm. "Davis…What's happening?"_

_The goggle-head breathed one word, new to her ears. "Digivolution…"_

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue _Digimon Adventure_ Theme song**}**

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World_

"Kokomon…Digivolve to…Lopmon!"

Quartz transformed into a cute, chocolate-brown rabbit with long floppy ears with two pink stripes on each and pink tips, pink paws and feet with black fingers, a pink collar around her neck, and still had her most characteristic features; her appealing rose-pink eyes.

"Poromon…Digivolve to…Hawkmon!"

Helena transformed into Hawkmon. But instead of red feathers, she had light-yellow feathers, the belt on her head was red and the buckle was black. Her figure seemed feminine compared to Hawkmon (usually a male Digimon).

"Salamon, In-Training Level…DigiVolve to…Gatomon, Rookie Level!"

Cleo transformed into Gatomon. But her colour scheme was different. She had silvery-white fur, blue stripes instead of purple, pink clawed gloves with blue stripes on each, and blue tuffs on her ear-tips and a lighter gold tailring on her tail. Even her appearance showed she is unique from normal Gatomon.

"Sunmon…Digivolve to…Coronamon!"

Atsuko transformed into a red-orange furred lion cub with a wavy mane, a yellow muzzle, a torch on her tail, and three sun-shaped jewels on her, one on her forehead, and two on each of her wrists. Her glittery pale-green eyes reflected a playful vibe.

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Digivolve into Champions_

_Digivolve into Ultimate_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon!_

* * *

><p>The girls were stunned from what they witnessed. Anya was the first to speak. Well, splutter. "W-W-hat h-h-h-happened to our Digimon?"<p>

Davis simply smiled. "They Digivolved…because you believed in them."

"You ladies ready to play rough?" Veemon asked, ready to fight Monochromon.

"You bet cha! _Lightning Paw!_" Cleo charged at lightning-speed towards Monochromon and pounded it with a punch.

"_Blazing Ice!_" Quartz leaped into the air and shot small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth at Monochromon, causing harm to it.

"_Feather Strike!_" Helena followed Quartz and threw her head-feather like a boomerang at it.

"_Coro-Knuckle!_" Atsuko punched Monochromon multiple times with her fiery fists. It howled in pain.

"No, don't hurt it!" Kokoro shouted, surprising everyone.

"Huh?" Davis stared at her. "What'd you say?"

"…" Kokoro turned away, fearing he misunderstood. But her shoulder was gripped by something strong, a hand, pulling her back where she saw Davis, looking so sympathetic with his deep, dark eyes.

"If you have something to say, say it. I'm listening."

A tiny smile crept to her mouth. "I-It's just…we s-shouldn't hurt Monochromon. The dark ring is controlling it."

Davis grinned at her. "You're right. We shouldn't. We'll get the dark ring of it instead. Great idea!"

Kokoro shyly smiled back, allowing her and Davis to gazed deep into their eyes. She slid her hand upon the one Davis had on her shoulder, not once breaking eye contact. The warm feeling they experienced last night came rushing back through their bodies as they continued staring into their eyes.

Nearby, Annalise, Anya and Lori stopped watching in fear and worry of their Digimon fighting to gape at the couple, completely oblivious to the others. The three exchanged looks of shock. Yet…they admit the couple looked kinda cute together.

Monochromon released its Volcano Strike attack where it fired large fire balls from his mouth, straight at Helena, causing an explosion at the hit.

"Helena!" Anya broke from her gazing trace and caught her falling partner, who instantly went stone cold. She glanced back and frowned at the oblivious lovebirds.

"This is hardly the time to replay _Romeo and Juliet!_" She exclaimed, cradling her unconscious partner.

"I'll snap them out of it." Annalise said, moving in forward. "Cut! Romeo, Juliet! _Act 1 Scene 5_***** is over! Cue curtains!" Nothing happened. "Yo! Snap out of it, lovebirds!"

Nothing happened again. Annalise was going to yell again, only angrier, but Lori stopped her by her staff.

"Allow me, Himura-san." She said, moving in forward. Then she whacked her staff on Davis's head.

"What, no tripping?" Annalise asked.

"I use that technique for my half-brothers," was the answer.

The whack brought Davis back to reality and he was not amused of the thump he received. "WHY DID YOU HIT ME?"

"Correction, it was a whack, not a hit." Anya said.

"We needed you lovebirds back in reality." Annalise retorted.

"Huh?" He glanced at Kokoro, who was blushing madly. He realized their position and each of them immediately let go. They both blushed madly, not facing each other.

"So…Uhh…How's our Digimon doing?"

Helena stirred in Anya's arms, fluttering her eyes open. "Anya?"

"Helena! I was so worried."

"I'm fine."

Annalise's expression was serious, side-glancing to Quartz who got slammed into a tree truck. She cringed. "Not good. It's five-on-one but we just lost one woman," She gestured to the injured Hawkmon. "Fighting wouldn't help us, we need a plan to beat that giant thing."

"No, we don't need to beat Monochromon, we need to save it!" Davis spoke.

"What?"

"See that black ring it has? That ring is causing Monochromon to go nuts! We just have to get the ring off. Simple as that!"

Anya frowned, one hand on her hip. "And just HOW are you planning to get the ring off?"

"Uhh…" _How can get the ring off Monochromon? Yolei's right, I do have a big mouth! I can't do this. I'm not a leader like Tai. TK would be better than me…_

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Anya screamed in his face.

"Anya, cool it!" Annalise pulled her back. "We're putting too pressure on him! We should all think this through together as a team!"

"I think before your bunny becomes roadkill!"

Helena had enough of this and decided to interrupt. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little screamfest, Anya but I have an idea. If Quartz could use her _Blazing Ice_ attack to freeze Monochromon to the ground, I could use my _Feather Strike_ to cut the dreadful ring right off."

"Hmm…That might work." Davis wondered out loud.

"Excellent plan, Helena!" Anya praised.

Annalise kissed her forehead. "She got Anya's brains. Quartz, you heard her! Aim for the feet!"

"On it! _Blazing Ice!_" Quartz shot her Blazing Ice attack directly at Monochromon's feet and managed to freeze it. Veemon, Cleo and Atsuko jumped on its bank to prevent it from moving.

"_Feather Strike!_" Now Helena threw her head-feather onto the black rind, crushing it, thus freeing it. Monochromon, free of the black ring's control, collapsed.

"Alright! They did it!" Davis cheered along with the girls. Their smiling Digimon ran back to the kids, who laughed with joy. Davis looped his arm around Veemon's neck and rubbed his knuckle on his head, Cleo leaped into Kokoro and the girl tightly hugged the cat, Helena flew around Anya then dropped in her arms, Annalise swung Quartz around with her long ears swinging about, and Lori was going to congratulated Atsuko but got tackled into a hug, but as they stumbled, Lori flipped Atsuko over and pinned her.

Atsuko giggled. "That was fun!"

Lori stared down with her serious dark-blue eyes at Atsuko's playful pale-green ones. "That wasn't a game. You attack, I defend."

"Can we play that again? You can attack and I can defend."

Lori looked down at her happy face. "What did I just say?"

"How was that? Really wizard, huh Anya?" Helena asked.

Anya laughed. "Totally."

"You are the cutest bunny I ever seen!" Annalise squealed, holding Quartz up high. She set her down and searched through her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Quartz asked.

"Getting you a reward for your bravery. Here." She took out something and twisted that something onto Quartz's ears. They were pink bands with red roses that held up her ears like pigtails. "My aunt gave me these for my hair but they're too girly for me. They suit you better. Ya like them?"

"Yes!" Quartz squealed and Annalise smiled.

"Davis? What's she doing?" Veemon pointed to Kokoro slowly approached Monochromon. It was twitching, shifting. She knelt down to her knees and slowly touched its forehead.

"It's ok," She soothed so sweet and soft. "It wasn't your fault. It's all over now. You're safe. You're safe."

Monochromon relaxed under her gentle touch. Kokoro smiled and stroked its forehead, soothing words to it. Cleo grinned, happy of having a kind human for a partner. Davis stared with a dreamy look. _She's like an angel…_ Davis thought, drooling.

Kokoro waved goodbye to Monochromon as it stalked away into the forest. After that, the group set off. Well…as soon when Davis snapped out of his trance.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Anya asked Davis. The group was walking through the forest. Anya and Annalise were behind, Lori was in the middle and Davis and Kokoro were at the front. Davis looked over his shoulder, hands in pockets.<p>

"That was Digivolution." Davis answered.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Annalise said.

"You mean Evolution?" Lori asked.

"Nah,_ Di-gi_-volution. Its evolution _for_ Digimon."

"This sounds a lot like _Pokemon__*****_," Annalise added.

"How does it work?" Anya asked again, eager to know.

"I'll explain." Helena began to explain. "So digivolving is what when Digimon advance to the next level and become more powerful than before. Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, we had to share your energy."

"Fascinating…" Anya pondered. "…I'm beginning to like the DigiWorld."

"Me too! Fighting and getting stronger is my kind of thing!" Annalise agreed.

A high beeping sound caught their ears. Lori took her D-3 and saw the beeping came from it. "Motomiya-san, this device you were nice enough to give me is making noise."

"Mine too." Kokoro said, looking at hers.

"And ours." Annalise and Anya looked at their Digivices.

"It must be a signal." Anya said. "A building or whatever."

"No buildings nearby. Just the temple." Helena said, flying around Anya.

Anya glanced up at her partner. "Temple?"

Helena nodded and pointed a finger/feather to a red stone building standing out from the trees surrounding it. "Right there."

"I guess it's closed down because they couldn't book enough baristas." Quartz stated.

"Let's take a look." Davis suggested. The girls agreed and they went off to reach the temple.

* * *

><p>The group reached the temple and much to their surprise was a very long stairway towering over them. The group walked up the endlessly tall steps, becoming exhausted except for the fit Davis, Annalise and Lori.<p>

Along the way, Anya slumped down on her knees, breathing heavily but had the strength to raise her head up to see Annalise flying away up the steps; her long ponytail flew in the wind like a flag of pride. Then Annalise stopped, turned back and skidded down, halting before Anya and held out her hand to help. But Anya wasn't grateful. She muttered 'show off' under her breath and brushed past Annalise. The ponytail girl started to look like she was beginning to cry and slowly made her way back up the stairs. _She used to tease me by calling me a show off…Not like that…_

Shaking her head disapprovingly, Helena muttered 'snob', following her partner, wing/hand in ear with Quartz.

Lori ran up, swift as wind, determined to reach the top, with Atsuko skipping after her, catching up to her quick speed, giggling. Lori raised an eyebrow curiously at Atsuko, not used of having an energetic lion cub creature. She followed Davis from behind him like a loyal servant to its master.

At the end, Kokoro tried to catch up while carrying Cleo. Then she suddenly screamed when she slipped and Cleo shrieked "Kokoro!" Luckily Davis heard her and immediately bolted a few steps behind her and caught the blonde in his arms bridal style, his left arm roped under her legs, his right on her back. Veemon caught Cleo in the same way.

"You ok?" Davis asked, concerned.

Kokoro blushed. "Yes, I'm fine. Um…Can you put me down please?"

"Huh?" Davis realized he was carrying her. "Oh! Right, sorry!" He set her down on her feet and kept walking, blushing. Veemon set Cleo down. But he could follow Davis, Cleo tiptoed past him and brushed her skinny tail under his nose, and left with a wink, leaving Veemon speechless.

When the group finally reached the top, they found five platforms; all five had white, long necklaces with a yellow tag hanging off, each one with a different crest and colour underneath a glass space in the centre but only two platforms had strange eggs.

"What in Joan are those?" Anya exclaimed.

"I dunno but at least it wasn't reacting to the caterers." replied Annalise, taking the necklace from the one at the end and placing it around her neck. The crest was a red rose with a flame at the top and a pink background.

Davis stared at the platforms and said, "Those are tags…and Digi-eggs."

"What?" Anya questioned.

"Anya dear, I can you that having a crest and Digi-eggs are an important part of being a DigiDestined Child." explained Helena.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I was top in my Digi-History class." Anya took her tag with the crest of a pair of yellow sharp eye-like symbols creased in a V-shape, where a line spikes out from the eyes' lid, like long eyelashes and a light-yellow background. "I didn't Digimon take history classes or any classes for that matter."

Davis blinked at the one in the middle. His necklace had three tags, the first was the orange symbol of a darker-orange sun, the second was a blue circle with fins with curled in tips on a light-blue background, and the last and third was a stylized white Fleur-de-lis on a shining gold plate. But no Digi-eggs. He begun to complain, "Why do the tags have the Crest of Courage, Friendship and Miracles on it? Where the hell are the Digi-eggs?" All of a sudden, Anya slapped him the way Yolei does.

"Mind your tongue, lad! We have children with us!" She scolded, gesturing to Lori and Atsuko. Lori looked serious while Atsuko played with her tail, twirled around and fell onto her butt with a childish smile and laugh. "Well, a _child_."

Lori held her crest and Digi-egg in her hands. Her crest was two red-orange crosses in an X-like symbol with a small fire flame between the spaces and one at each tip on an orange background and her Digi-egg was navy, wrapped in a white sash with red rims with the crest embedded on it. She felt her sleeve tug and she turned and Atsuko was fiddling with her clothes. Lori glared at her but Atsuko countered back with an innocently giggle.

Kokoro eyed her objects; a tag with the crest of two gold hearts joined together with a dot in the middle on a white background, a white heart-shaped egg with that crest embedded on it, and another tag with a crest of two pink five-point stars on top of each other on a silver background. She broke from the egg and tags and gazed confusedly to Davis.

"What would we do with these?"

"You use them for Digivolving." Davis answered.

"How?"

But before Davis could answer her question, the temple suddenly shook, sending the stone building falling bit by bit. Everything were collapsing; pillars, platforms, walls, stairs, everything! In all this chaos, Annalise grabbed a protective hold on Quartz and Anya, who embraced Helena, and Kokoro and Lori, with their Digimon, held onto Davis, who was frantically looking for a way out. He had to get everyone out!

"Quick! That way!" Davis pulled the two girls as he ran down the stairs and down the hall. A beam crashed down, separating the older girls from the three. With no choice, Annalise and Anya fled to the opposite direction after promising Davis they'll catch up. Along the way, the Digimon protected their partner from failing stones by using their attacks to smash them.

"_V-Headbutt!_" Veemon yelled, cracking pillars with his tremendous strength in his headbutt. Talk about headstrong!

"_Corona Flame!_" exclaimed Atsuko as she unleashed a ball of fire from her forehead jewel to the rocks, clearing the way.

"_Lightning Paw!_" shouted Cleo, pounding the fallen rocks to bits.

The trio made it out of the temple. But dodging the falling stones, Davis's goggles were slipped off his head. Davis turned where his goggles were on the ground. He pushed the girls forward and ran back to the temple.

"Davis!" Kokoro screamed, narrowly missing a shooting boulder. The girls ran to safety among the nearby trees and switched their concern back on Davis.

"Motomiya-san! What are you doing?" Lori shouted.

"I have to get my goggles or my name's not Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya!" He yelled, running through the volley of rocks. He smashed against some fallen boulders. Nonetheless he was determined and refused to give up.

"Daisuke…" Lori uttered, watching him go in great admiration. A smile spread on her face, a big one, as he fearlessly voyaged through the chaos. Kokoro was mixed in fear and admiration, silently praying he will be ok. Unknown to them, something else was watching Davis too, eyes wide, locked on the boy, and a face with a shunned expression…

Finally, Davis slid down and snatched his goggles. Satisfied, he raced back to his friends. When he arrived, Kokoro caught him before he fell in mild exhaustion. He smiled 'thanks' as he walked off with his group to find the older girls.

* * *

><p>Outside, far but close from the crashing temple, a sedan chair stand, four Floramon watching the scene horrified at each end. The sedan's cotton curtains stayed still, the silhouette of a person inside. A yellow larva insect with long antennas, black lightning patterns on its body, two over where its eyes should be, a red underbelly, black claws and red feet, a sharp tail and a cyan beak crawled inside and bowed before the person resting on white silk pillows.<p>

"Princess, the Chosen Children are inside the temple. We have the chance now to get rid of them."

The 'princess' smirked quite wickedly and stroked its head. "Not yet. This is only to shake them up." She stood up and strolled outside, looking at the group in the woods. She smirked usually cruelly. "I already have a plan…" She took out a small gold compact mirror, stroking her temple with her pointing finger. "_The_ real fun begins there…"

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Annalise was referencing to a scene in _Romeo and Juliet,_ when the couple first met.

*** **_Pokemon_ is a popular video game by Nintendo, with a franchise of an anime, card game and manga, focused on creatures known as Pokemon. _Pokemon_ has been told at times to have a rivalry with _Digimon._ Plus its one of my favourite shows.


	7. Theme Song: Always Whenever

**Enjoy the theme song…**

_**Always Whenever**_

* * *

><p>The scene opens in a part of a forest, where the sun was shining through the trees. Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, the maroon-haired goggle-head leader, leaned against a tree, looking unsure. His Digimon partner, Veemon, looked at him. Davis looked back then looked around him, at his new team, the one where he was seriously the leader.<p>

The younger girl, loyal, serious and fiery, Lorraine 'Lori' Suto sat crossed-legged on a rock, arms folded, meditating with a serious expression. She reminded Davis more of Inuyasha than Cody. Her partner, Atsuko the childish Coronamon, chased after a butterfly in circles.

Annalise Himura, the talented and graceful athlete and three years older, laid on the ground, bathing in the sunlight. Her partner, Quartz the rose-pink eyed Lopmon lay against Annalise's hip, relaxing.

Anya Suzuki, the intelligent computer genius typed on her laptop, searching through programs. Her partner, Helena the light-yellow Hawkmon hovered around her.

And Kokoro Hamada, the shy but the sweetest, most compassionate girl he ever met, played a simple song on her guitar, strumming the strings with perfection. Her partner, Cleo the unique Gatomon, danced like a ballerina to Kokoro's song.

Pop music starts.

_The train that leads to tomorrow is on an uncompleted rail  
>Every time I turn around, I hesitate<em>

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out, Davis pushed himself off the tree and started walking off. The girls saw him and followed.

The group sets off for the adventure waiting ahead for them.

_Running hand in hand together  
>How can that create a big power?<em>

Annalise flew past as the talented runner she is, with Anya frowning at her.

Davis hesitated to go ahead of Annalise. Then Kokoro gently took his hand. He looked up and she smiled. Then Lori took his other, then Annalise took Kokoro's hand and then Anya took Lori's hand.

Smiling, Davis and the girls ran, hand-in-hand, and leaped into the air.

_Always, always, whenever  
>We're connected<em>

The kids stood back-to-back in a circle and their Digivices and crests glowed, as well as their Digimon.

_Always, always, wherever  
>I can fly there<em>

On a beach, the kids rode on their evolved Digimon; Davis on ExVeemon, Kokoro flying on Neferti mon, Lori on Firamon, Annalise on Antylamon and Anya flying on Farukonmon.

_Always, always, whenever  
>Everyone is close<em>

In a scene, the kids embraced their Digimon during a storm.

Next, Annalise, crying, flung herself at Anya and hugged her tightly, sobbing. Anya had a mixed face of shock and regret, and hugged Annalise.

_Maybe, maybe, anyone  
>Is not alone<em>

Lori fell to her knees, looking upset. She began to cry when Atsuko whipped her tears away. She said comforting words to Lori and Lori, smiling now, hugged her.

_The nostalgic melody fades away  
>Small me full of sighs<em>

Kokoro played her guitar and sang to some Digimon, which are enjoying her performance. Male Digimon sighed at her beauty and kindness.

_Singing as we communicate eye to eye  
>How can I keep an invincible smile?<em>

Davis watched her play. He smiled. Kokoro looked up and saw Davis. She smiled and blushed.

_Always, always, whenever  
>If the feelings are open<em>

_Always, always, wherever  
>I can go and see you<em>

_Always, always, whenever  
>Everyone's voice can be heard<em>

_Maybe, maybe, anyone  
>Can become strong<em>

_Always, always, whenever  
>We're connected<em>

In Camp Kaki, the other DigiDestined, Davis's sister, Jun, Lori's older half-brothers, Shuu and Senri, and Kokoro's grandfather, Daichi Kamakura crowded around Izzy. Izzy typed on his laptop, eyes fixed on the screech. Everyone was worried, either showing it or not.

_Always, always, wherever  
>I can fly there<em>

A dark, feminine figure watched over the team of five, its eyes focusing on Davis…

_Always, always, whenever  
>Everyone is close<em>

_Maybe, maybe, anyone  
>Is not alone<em>

_Al__ways, always, whenever  
>If the feelings are open<em>

_Always, always, wherever  
>I can go and see you<em>

_Always, always, whenever  
>Everyone's voice can be heard<em>

_Maybe, maybe, anyone  
>Can become strong<em>

As the song stops, Davis, Veemon, Kokoro, Cleo, Lori, Atsuko, Annalise, Quartz, Anya and Helena were on the side of a hill, in a big close group like best friends.


	8. Arc 1: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Please review

**Recap:** (_Anya_) What a dramatic twist of events! First I was in Camp in Japan then I turned up in a videogame! Getting stuck with Annalise was annoying enough. Now I have to put my life in the hands of a inattentive young fool!

Although…he has been giving good advice about the Digital World. He made Helena evolve or _Digivolve _in the case. Then our gadgets started beeping and led us to a temple where we found tags and eggs for Digivolving, according to Davis. But before he could explain more, the temple started to collapse! Davis and the other girls got out. But for Annalise and I…

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 7

~Digital~

The three kids and partners walked through the forest, wearing their tags and had the Digi-eggs in Kokoro's drawstring bag. Despite having a scare from the temple, they had the energy to keep going, hoping to find the rest of their team. Davis grabbed the air and brought his fist to his chest as a way of showing triumph. His goggles returned to their rightful place on his head.

"Alright, guys!" He announced. "I say we search the area around the temple and try to find Annalise, Quartz, Anya and Helena. Veemon, you and Cleo go down ahead and keep an eye out for our pals or Digimon with dark rings while the rest of us we'll watch out back there."

"Got ya, buddy!" Veemon gave him a thumbs-up.

"Hey Lori, how about you and Atsuko check if there's anything up ahead?"

Walking before him with crossed arms, Lori automatically twisted around and bowed before him, her partner mimicked her. "Hai, _Motomiya-sama_*****." She responded almost instantly.

"Hai, Motomiya-sama_._" Atsuko parroted, making Lori to turn her head around a few inches to glare annoyingly at the fiery cub.

Davis stared at her bewildered. "Uh…What's with the bowing and the _sama_? You can just call me Davis."

The young girl and lion cub raised their heads simultaneously; the human girl had a gaze of great respect for him. "You saved my life from the water, you guide us through this world, you got us away before we got hurt…I have every reason to speak your name in respect."

Davis stayed silent for a long time, his body hadn't moved a muscle either. Then, out of the blue, he pumped his fists up and hollered, "Whoo-hoo, yeah! 'bout I got respect!" He smiled at Lori. "I like it better if you treat as a friend. Do you have something a bit more…friendly?"

"Oh…then, may I call you _Daisuke-kun_*****?"

"Works for me."

Lori smiled back a little bit. "Ok. I'll better go ahead then." She whipped around and ran off with Atsuko. She called back, "I'll be back, Daisuke-kun!"

Davis beamed. The girl was somewhat like Cody but the young boy never did treat him with respect. Come to think of it…no one treated him with any respect. No one. Not his family, his soccer club co-players, classmates, teachers (sure they were nice but the boys didn't know him much, the girls only noticed him after the MaloMyotismon incident and his teachers only wanted him to paid attention in class), and not even his _friends_. They made that clear back in Camp Kaki. The only other person who did was his aunt and she's gone…Not dead gone, just…gone. He felt his confidence drop. If no one liked him then, would no one like him now?

"Davis?" Davis blinked, snapping back to digital reality. Kokoro was looking at him, concerned. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing." He lied.

"Don't you lie to her! She's only trying to help!" Cleo snapped, seeing through his bluff while pulling Veemon, who got his foot stuck in tree roots.

"Cleo…" Kokoro scolded gently.

"No, she's right." Davis admitted.

"What is it?"

"I…I…I'm a really jerk, that's why."

Kokoro was taken aback. She never imaged he would be a jerk to anyone. "Why would you say that?"

"Because…I think it's because I'm loud, obnoxious, dumb, rude, stupid, horrible, unbearable and-"

"Stop please!" Kokoro couldn't listen to him any longer. She impulsively launched at Davis, embraced him, arms around, softly crying in his shoulder. She softly wept, "Stop saying those things…please…stop…you are not any of those words…none…"

Davis was speechless by her sudden act. Nonetheless, hearing her soft cries, he began to wrap an arm just above her waist and stroked her hair in an effort to sooth her. He was beginning to love running his fingers down her lustrous hair, feeling the silky-smooth touch, twirling his fingers in her curls. He loved it.

In the meantime, Cleo finally pulled Veemon to freedom. She saw the couple and smiled. "Atta girl,"

Veemon merely blinked. Cleo sweatdropped and then face-palmed her face. "Oh come on! It's OBVIOUS they like each other."

"Really?" He then noticed the couple and his expression changed to surprised. "Wow, Kari not even is that nice to him."

"Kari?"

"A girl he really likes but doesn't like him back."

"Aww, poor guy. But I'm sure Kokoro will be better than her." A seductive smile curled into her lips. Her eyes twinkled and were half-lid. She slithered her tail up Veemon's chest and neck, making he blush so madly red. "Say…" She purred. "If Davis and Kokoro get together…Maybe we should _too_…"

Veemon gulped and blushed redder as his heart beat at a rapid fast rate. When Cleo's tail flicked off under his chin, he dropped, dazed.

"_Electro Thread!_"

"_Corona Flame!_"

BOOM! The sound of the attacks collided occurred nearby. Davis and Kokoro broke from their embrace, surprised. Remembering Lori went that way, Davis gasped, fearing she must be in danger. "Lori!" He grabbed Kokoro's hand and pulled her with him. "Come on!"

The kids raced to where the attacks were heard and found Atsuko growling at a yellow insect thing with black lightning marks on its body. Much to their relief, Lori was unharmed and was wielding a bow, much to Davis's confusion.

"Where did she get that bow and arrow?" Her defensive stance reminded him of the shrine priestesses he seen in Anime, _Sailor Moon_*** **(from his sister when she hogs the television) and _Inuyasha__*****_. She had her right foot out, her left leg back, her hands firmly on the bow. The bow was a branch with a vine for the taut string, and the arrow was a sharp twig.

"Lori is a very resourceful girl. She takes archery and kendo." Kokoro explained.

"Daisuke-kun, that creature tried to attack us." Lori reported, ready to shoot her arrow.

"Electro!"

Emerging from the trees was a 14 year-old-ish, Egyptian looking girl with dark skin, crimson-red eyes with thick black eyeliner, glittery copper glossed-lips, and luxuriant, short, poker-straight black hair. Her sylphlike body was adorned in a white tube-top with a yellow/dark-red/turquoise beaded, inch-wide neckline, a chunky gold belt over her hips, a beige miniskirt, and golden gladiator sandals. She had a ton of accessorises, consisting of big gold earrings, a golden armband on her right arm, two gold bangles on each wrist, a gold ring with a ruby, a thick-strap choker in gold with a ruby in the centre, a beige bag which hangs at her side with the strap going across her chest, and a beige braided headband made out of leather on her head.

The girl picked up the insect creature, calming it down by stroking its head, the incest growled lowly. She glared deadly at Lori and Atsuko. "He's only trying to protect me, you-" She stopped, catching the sight of Davis. She scanned her eyes up and down, taking in his sturdy body, dark, passionate eyes…She broke in a smile, a rather happy smile. "Oh hello, handsome!"

"Who?" Davis asked, turning his head to find the 'handsome' boy.

The girl laughed breathless, moving towards him slowly, swaying her small hips while keeping her knees together. "You."

Davis dropped his jaw in shock. "M-Me?" He spluttered

"Him?" Veemon and Cleo said simultaneously, dumbfounded.

Kokoro gasped sharply, horrified. _Please no…_

The girl waltzed right up to Davis. Then to everyone's shock, she pressed herself against Davis, chest to chest, and moved her arms around him. Davis froze, completely shocked out of his wits. The girl smirked, digging her chin in his shoulder. Kokoro watched, choking sobs in her throat. In anger, Cleo clawed the dirt, growling.

Davis gulped, trying to keep himself together. "So…W-W-W-ha-hat's your n-n-n-name?"

The girl lifted her head from his shoulder to his ear and breathed, "Kinu. Kinu Dimon." She blew a kiss in his ear and pulled back, leaving him in a daze. She picked her Kunemon. "And my Kunemon, Electro."

"Heh heh, Kinu huh?" Davis nervously laughed.

"Princess and I were hiding from the possessed Digimon. We thought you were possessed Digimon." Kunemon innocently explained, though an uncertain glint in his eyes shined. Atsuko caught that glint and raised her eyebrow, suspicious.

"How did you end up in the Digital World?" asked Lori, suspicious too.

"It all started when I was on my computer. The screech started to glow and I got sucked here. I met Electro so I wasn't alone. I've been hanging in the DigiWorld since then." Kinu spoke with innocence and sweetness but Lori wasn't sure she had honesty.

"When was that?"

"Um…Eight months ago I guess."

"WHAT?" Davis screamed. "HOW DID YOU GET IN WHEN NO ONE ELSE COULD?"

"I didn't know there were others out there like me." Her sweetness faded away as she locked eyes on Davis and her alluring smirk returned. She grabbed his arm tightly, pressing her closely to him, and fluttered her eyelashes. "You won't mind having me tag along, won't you?"

Davis hesitated. He wasn't sure about her. He glanced at Kokoro. His heart dropped when he saw her sorrowful face, like she was in pain, seeing him with another girl. He didn't want to be with a different girl either. "…Well, I have to see if Lori and Ko-"

"They won't mind." She cut him off, and pulled him, dragging him away. "Let's go."

She glanced back at Kokoro, smirking wickedly. Kokoro, sobbing, picked Cleo up and followed her, watching her take away the most wonderful boy she ever met. Cleo, furious, wanted to slash Kinu's pretty little made-up face, but instead comforted her crying human, letting her sob in between her shoulder and head.

Lori and Atsuko shared a look before following.

* * *

><p>For the entire time during the walk, Kinu flirted with Davis while hanging on his arm. Many times, Davis tried to shake off Kinu but her tight grip was like being strangled by a viper! She innocently batted her thick, mascara-coated eyelashes and Davis cringed. It disgusted Lori, angered Cleo, hurt Kokoro and confused childlike Atsuko. However, Atsuko suspected something strange about her and Electro.<p>

Atsuko stopped Lori by grabbing her sleeve. "I don't like that Kunemon, or his partner." She whispered, carefully. Her cautiousness made her seemed more mature and serious.

Lori looked at her then to Kinu and Electro. "I don't trust them either."

"Kinu said she had no problem coming here but I remember my Digi-mama saying the Digimon Pharaohs won't let any children in."

"That what Veemon last night. He also said that they used Crest power to prevent anyone going in. But why are us new girls and Davis here?" She pondered long and hard, thinking it over and over. She came to her answer. "You're right. She is lying. We better tell Daisuke-kun."

Unknownst to them, Electro listened to their conversation from behind a log. He panicked.

* * *

><p>The others were farther ahead. Kokoro croaked tears as she painfully watched Kinu swung on Davis's arm, using her body seductively. She was confident…something Kokoro isn't. Kokoro believed she would never be confident. <em>Will I ever be good enough for him?<em>

Davis winced. Kinu was so _clingy_! She always tried to get his attention and talk endlessly about herself, bragging how she skilfully fought Digimon with Electro, of how _gorgeous_(?) she is, etc, etc, etc. It goes on and on and on.

_Am I like THIS with Kari? No wonder she likes TK better than me! _Davis looked back at Kokoro. _If I'm not good enough for Kari, am I good enough for her? I like her company a lot better than Kinu and she doesn't brag or anything, she's soft-spoken and speaks so sincere…_

Davis managed to slip from Kinu's grasp and tried to go to Kokoro…tried being the key word, when Kinu quickly caught him.

"Where're you going? I only wanted to talk to you!" She whined. Her voice was high-pitched.

"I want to talk to Kokoro." Davis nicely said. _I sound like Kari when she rejects me…_

Kinu's face dropped in sadness. "But I really like you."

Now Davis was completely astounded by her confession. "Ya do?" Kinu nodded her head, smiling. Davis merely gave a fake toothy grin, twitching at the eye. "Heh-heh," However, he was panicking in the mind. _She likes me! A girl has a crush on me! Me! Not TK, not Ken, me! ...But I don't like her…_ He asked, "Why?"

She smirked and danced her fingers on his chest, causing him to blush again. "I like boys with a little_ fire_ in them." She breathed the word 'fire' for a seductive effect and quirked an eyebrow at Kokoro, who was not pay attention to them but instead on the flowing river that ran beside the path they were taking. "Is that your girlfriend?"

THAT ticked Davis off very much. He let a low growl slip. _THAT? How dare she refer Kokoro as THAT?_ He hissed through clutched teeth. "THAT is Kokoro and she's my friend." Then he felt guilty when Kinu looked upset. "Look Kinu, acting obnoxious isn't gonna get you anywhere. Believe me, I know."

"What'd you mean?" She asked softly, not as soft as Kokoro.

"I thought I was cool to everyone but really, I'm loud and obnoxious. Take my advice, loosen up. Have fun. Be yourself."

"Oh…Right. I'll try."

"Good. You don't mind if I talk to Kokoro now, would you?"

"No, go ahead."

Davis smiled and walked off, over to Kokoro. She noticed him and said shyly, "Davis?"

He grinned. "Hey Ko."

Kokoro blushed at the nickname. "Wha-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kinu?"

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything I like your company more than hers."

Kokoro froze. _He likes my company? Kinu is more talkative and confident than me, why doesn't he like that?_

There was a calm, easy silence. And Davis liked it, unaware of Kinu watching from afar but close enough to listen. Her sweet and innocent façade wiped away, replaced by a dangerous glare of jealously. It was sinister, worse than Anya.

_So he likes HER over ME, huh?_ She thought. No way will she let the golden sweetheart get her man. She narrowed her eyes, burning. _We'll see about that…_

"Hey look! We can cross over that to the other side!" Veemon yelled, far from the kids with Cleo. He pointed to a large, strong log over the river. As Davis and Kokoro ran up to their partners, leaving Kinu in her jealously, Electro came running up to Kinu, jumping up and down at her legs, frantically going crazy.

"Princess! Princess! The young girl and the Coronamon are on to us!" He informed, _clearly _panicking by waving his little arms.

Kinu stayed calm, though she was worried too. "Oh really?" She looked up, seeing the youngsters coming. Lori and Atsuko were far, running at a pace rate. She had to act fast. "We better hurry." She picked up Electro and hurried to the log.

* * *

><p>Davis went on the log first. Hands on the edge, he lifted himself onto the log and tried to balance without falling into the cold, rushing water. He turned back, took Kokoro's <em>soft, dainty<em> hands, pulled her up, taking a step back when she slipped, falling in his open, her hands grabbing his shoulders. Their eyes met for a hypnotizing moment. The boy and girl blushed, steadying on the log, hand-in-hand, taking one step at a time.

Kinu watched, jealous of the couple's closeness. Once the couple hopped down, Kinu easily walked over, topped off with a leap down; Perfect balance, perfect pace, strolling down causally as if she was walking on ground.

"Daisuke-kun!" Lori yelled as she and Atsuko finally came to sight, running up. "Daisuke-kun, I need to talk to-" Lori stopped her breath and frozen when she reached the water. Her eyes stared at the rushing water…

"What's wrong with Lori?" asked Davis.

"Lori has a fear of water, ever since she was a little girl," explained Kokoro, worriedness in her words. "She even fears the swimming pool."

Davis looked at Lori, standing and looking at the water in fear. Just like when she fell from that cliff. He pulled a face of determination and turned to Kokoro. "Wait here,"

He pulled himself onto the log, moving over, and hopped down next to Lori. He offered his hand to her. Lori looked at him, surprised. He smiled. "I'll help ya get over. Take my hand."

Lori took his hand gingerly and together, they struggled to keep balance on the fallen tree trunk. Davis held Lori's arms up from behind, Lori struggled to stay focused in the middle and Atsuko was already off. Lori was scared but Davis comforted her, "Stay calm, don't look down. I got ya."

Kokoro clutched her hands together, hoping Lori would make to the other side safely. Electro sweated, much to his partner's disgust, as he feared the young girl will ruin their cover. Kinu may look bored, but she was planning in her mind. She noticed roots keeping the truck to the ground. She smirked.

"Almost there…" Davis soothed.

With a breath over her flicked wrist, the roots suddenly begun to dissolve, snapping from the earth, causing the log to fell into the water, with Davis and Lori along.

"Davis! Lori!" Kokoro, Veemon and Atsuko cried. Kinu smirked.

Lori splashed about, screaming and croaking water in her throat. She kept diving under the waves, unable to swim. Davis fought through the waves and grabbed Lori's water, swimming towards the land. Kokoro pulled Lori then Davis up, patted Lori, croaking out water while Davis sat on the edge, his feet kicking the water.

Lori breathed heavily, staring bright-eyed at Davis. She smiled weakly. "Arigato, Daisuke-kun. Really thank you. You saved my life again."

"No biggie." Davis grinned, lack of energy himself.

Underwater, a vine caught on Davis's ankle and suddenly pulled him back into the water. His blue Digimon and grabbed his hands, tried to pull him back, but the underwater current is too strong. His hands slipped from the Digimon as he disappeared underwater.

"DAVIS!" Kokoro screamed.

"DAISUKE-KUN!" Lori screamed.

Kokoro rushed to the edge, ready to dive in after her drowning crush. A hand on her elbow stopped her. She turned and faced Kinu.

"Kinu, please let go. I have to help him."

"Why? Do you love him?"

"…N-No. He's a friend."

Kinu's glossed lips curled wickedly. "Funny, that's what Kari said."

"K-Kari?"

"Kari Kamiya, little sister of his hero, Tai Kamiya. The love of his life." Pain struck Kokoro's delicate heart. "But she loves another. Broke his heart very badly. And even worse, his so-called 'friends' turned their backs on him before he came here."

Kokoro felt scared by Kinu's wicked smirk, her crimson eyes suddenly glowed. "H-H-How do you know that?"

Smirking, Kinu slid her hand up with her fingers positioned stab-like over Kokoro's neck.

"Get away from her!" Cleo roared, rushing to her partner's aid, but Electro wrapped her up in sticky silk thread. Lori, Atsuko and Veemon tried to fight back but Electro took them down with _Electro Thread,_ knocking them out as the electrically-charged thread of silk wrapped around them with its an intense electric shock.

In a flash, Kinu pressed her fingers on a sentisive spot on Kokoro's neck.

Kokoro felt numb and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Sama _is a Japanese honorific used for someone who one has great respect for while _Kun _is affectionately used for boys by girls.

*** **_Sailor Moon _and _Inuyasha _are widely popular Anime/Manga in Japan and the western world.


	9. Arc 1: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Digimon_.

**Recap:** (_Kokoro_) This whole thing started when my Grandpa volunteered for a summer camp and brought me along. I thought I would be my shy self, hiding who I am from others. But I was wrong. I met this amazing boy. _Davis…_

I got dragged with him and Lori and two girls into a bizarre world full of digital monsters. While I'm scared of this, I found a very interesting friend in Cleo and I think I'm getting close to Davis…

But then Kinu turned up out of nowhere and threw herself at Davis! I wish I could flirt with him but I never have the confidence to do it. Then Davis and Lori fell into the river! Davis saved Lori's life once again but he got dragged into the water! Kinu stopped me from going after him and told me about Kari and his friends and how they hurt him. How does she know these things? What did she do to me? Will Davis survive?

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 8

~Digital~

Nothing but darkness. Pitch black.

Annalise: "Ow…My head hurt, my back hurt, my feet hurt…ack! Even my hair hurts!"

Anya: "Bloody hell…"

Annalise: "Anya?"

Quartz: "Ow! Anna, don't gallop! That was my ear!"

Annalise: "Whoops! Sorry, Quartz."

Helena: "Where are we?"

Annalise: "Somewhere _very_ dark."

Anya: (Scoffs) "Obviously."

Quartz: "How can we get out?"

Anya: "I'm afraid I don't know."

Annalise: (Tries to find Anya while making noise.)

Anya: "What are you doing?"

Annalise: "I'm trying to find you. Gotcha! Hey! Stop squirming!"

(Turns out she was actually holding Helena)

Helena: "You're choking me!"

Anya: "Annalise, let go of Helena! Hold on…I think I see a light ahead."

Annalise: "Are you sure?"

Anya: "Yes but it's just a little tiny speck."

Quartz: "One tiny spark of light can lead you to your road."

Annalise: "What's with the quotes?"

Anya: "Never mind, let's just move already."

Annalise: "Ok."

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" was all Annalise said when she, Anya and their Digimon stumbled onto a small chamber, filled with sand, dust and cobwebs. Inside were stone pillars in the corners, bronzed walls decorated with symbols, and stone desks with dust-covered tools scattered on the floor, covered in sand.<p>

Anya fixed her glasses as she squinted. She gasped. "Oh my goodness…it's a _Sah-Netjer_!"

"Say that what?"

"An Egyptian preparation room for mummification."

"Huh?" Quartz was confused.

"Mummies, Quartz." Annalise smiled. "This is where the Egyptian humans made the mummies."

"We don't have mummies or Egyptian humans in the DigiWorld."

"No, this is definitely Egyptian!" Anya exclaimed in excitement as she dashed around the chamber, looking at everything. "The hieroglyphs, the mummification tools, everything!"

"I love it when you get excited," Annalise remarked.

"But Anya, as I told you, I was top at in all my classes and I never heard of anything related to Egyptian." Helena informed.

Anya trailed her hand over an eye-like symbol. "There must be an explanation to this…"

"Davis! He must know!" Annalise exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that an obnoxious schoolboy will understand ancient hieroglyphs. You only trust him because he resembles your crush."

"Anya…" Helena growled.

"No, it's fine," Annalise waved Anya's harsh comment off, though the pain shined in her eyes. She slowly began to walk away. "Let's get outta here."

The reluctant Anya and her Hawkmon followed her down a cobweb-filled collider, though Helena was frowning at Anya.

* * *

><p>Teal-blue eyes fluttered opened to the light, a sparkle shone in the blue colour. A golden curl in between was pushed aside as their owner woke up, groggily lifting her weight up from the ground. Her fingers trailed down the cheek of Cleo, either unconscious or sleeping. Kokoro sat up on her knees, rubbing her weary eyes. She stretched when a spasm agonised her body. She cried and rubbed her neck where the pain occurred.<p>

"_Kinu…"_ She remembered. _"Davis!"_

Kokoro scurried up on her feet, scooping her snoozing Gatomon up. She slipped down once in the rush, desperate to find Davis hopefully nearby. Cleo begun to move and lazily opened her eyes.

"Cleo!" Kokoro hugged her gently. "Thank goodness. Can you tell me what happened?"

Cleo automatically snapped her eyes fully open and started to rant. "Kinu is an evil backstabbing, boy-stealing, plastic-faced-!"

"No need to call names. I need to know what happened."

"Kinu is a backstabber, that's what happened! I don't how she did it but she knocked me, you, Lori, Atsuko and Veemon out in one punch!"

"Where is everyone?"

Cleo shrugged. "Don't know."

"We need to find them."

"How? For all we know he could have-"

"No!" Kokoro snapped, surprising Cleo. "We have to believe he's still alive!"

Cleo was quiet for a while. Kokoro feared she might have been too harsh at her, snapping like that. However, Cleo's mouth curved into a wide smile. "See? I knew you have confidence in ya!"

Kokoro smiled too, but turned to a wince. She turned away, grimacing as the taunting voice danced in her mind like the last two times. _"Oh, mean little rich girl! Acting so prim and proper!"_

"What is it? Kokoro, what's wrong?" Concerned, Cleo touched her leg. "Come on girl, you can trust me."

The human girl looked at her. Maybe she would understand. After all, she's her partner. She has to trust her. Kokoro opened her mouth, her voice trembled. "There's this girl. She picks on me for something I'm not."

Cleo raised an eyebrow at her, gloved paws on her hips. "Meaning?"

"_**Will you please stop that?"**_

"Lori?"

Kokoro lifted up Cleo and headed for the source of Lori's voice somewhere among the trees. She could hear Lori's voice shouting in irritation and fits of giggles close nearby. No loud voices of a boy or blue Digimon though…

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!" A younger female voice, cheery and playful, parroted. _Atsuko…_

"You stop it!" "You stop it!"

"Ah!" "Ah!"

A turn around a tree and Kokoro finally found Lori on the verge of losing her temper with Atsuko. Whatever movement Lori made, Atsuko copied her. Every move, a wave of an arm, knuckles on hips, and a scowl. The expressions were different; Lori's was clearly annoyed whereas Atsuko's face beamed in childish delight.

"Lori!"

Lori turned at the call of her name. "Kokoro-chan!" She scowled at Atsuko, playing around with Cleo. "This Coronamon will not stop mimicking me!"

"I thought you named her Atsuko."

Lori furrowed her eyes in a straight line. "Maybe _Gaki_ ***** is more suitable. I'm losing my temper with her!"

Cringing at that thought, Kokoro tried to laugh, only to be nervous. "We don't want that, do we?" She knew that Lori is a little fiery and expresses her annoyance, mostly at her brothers. But when she's push to her limits, she literally explodes! "Where's Veemon?"

"I don't know what happen to him or Daisuke-kun after Kinu betrayed us."

A rustle in the bushes alerted the girls. Lori pulled out her Kendo staff, ready to attack when two blobs jumped out and hopped over. One looked like Quartz as a Kokomon but it was a mint-green colour with normal black eyes and one horn on its head and the other was chubby and slightly more humanoid with short arms and legs, a tail, flappy ears, a round butt, black eyes, and a pink dot on each of its cheeks.

"Watch out! Gummymon and Ebiburgermon might kill us with their cuteness!" Cleo mocked in a cutesy tone. Lori shot a glare at her.

"Runaway! Runaway!" Gummymon and Ebiburgermon cried, flying into Kokoro, who luckily caught them.

"Here, here," She hushed to the frightened Digimon, snuggling in her chest. "Shh…Shh…" She leaned down and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"The Digimon Pharaohs are coming!" Gummymon cried.

"The Pharaohs?" Kokoro glanced at Lori in worry.

"You're humans! The DigiDestined! We heard so much about you!" Ebiburgermon said.

"Can you help us? _Please?_" Gummymon pleaded, eyes shining.

Kokoro didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, of course," Gummymon and Ebiburgermon squealed happily. "Show us the way."

The two young Digimon hopped out, dashing back into the bushes they came out from, with the girls following.

"Lead the way, sweetheart!" Cleo cheered, pumping a paw in the air.

"I think you mean 'sweethearts', Cleo." Kokoro stated.

However, Cleo smirked and pointed a black claw at her. "I was talking to you."

Kokoro blushed. She smiled and went after Gummymon and Ebiburgermon.

"I'll find you, Davis." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Davis…"<em>

His name flew rang in his ears softly like a breeze, a harmony, although his mind was spinning.

"_Davis…"_

Said boy shifted, fighting laziness to wake up. His eyes open one bit after another. His eyes opened, only to squint by a blinding light. In the light, he saw the figure of a girl with wavy hair, glowing bronze skin glowing and gold jewellery, gleaming in the light.

She smiled, a new name rolled from her pink lips. _"Kiseki…"_

"What?" Davis moaned, confused.

He broke out of his dream, standing upright. His vision became clear, realizing he was out of the river, dry and sitting on the grass, leaning against a tree. Surprisingly, Kinu was there, knelt down to him. There was no one else. No Digimon. _No Kokoro…_

"Where's Kokoro? And Veemon, Lori and Atsuko?"

Instead of answering him, Kinu stroked his cheek. Her eyes were half-lid, her expression was still and dreamy. Davis was annoyed she avoided his questions and opened his mouth to ask again when a grunt sound uttered.

Davis sat upright, alerted. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kinu asked innocently.

"That sound!"

Kinu narrowed her eyes as she looked around, a glint shone eye in her right. "I didn't hear anything but you."

Far from the couple, a blue lizard was trying to get Davis's attention. "Davis-_Mmph!_" Suddenly he was pulled behind a tree and gagged by a certain larva Digimon.

"Shut up, you lizard!" Electro hissed. He tied the cloth tight over Veemon's mouth.

But Veemon's mouth was big and he was still able to talk through the gag. "I'm a mini Digi-Dino! There's a difference!"

"No there's not, you idiot now be quiet!"

"There it is again!" Davis cried.

"I still don't hear anything."

Kinu laid her hand on his chest and pushed him down. Davis's eyes went to the size of saucers by her sudden act. "Kinu! What are yo-"

Her thumb pressed against his lips, cutting him off. "Shh…" She hushed. "You had a rough day." She pushed him down harder, and he fell flat on his back. She hovered over him, bringing her left leg over and pressing her knees in his hips, pinning him down. He blushed of bright red, unable to move, and she smirked. She held his wrists above his head in one hand and trailed the fingers of the other down the side of his lean body, causing the boy to moan, with his teeth shown in his mouth as he felt embarrassed.

Her lips ghosted his and she breathed, "I know what you're going through. Pain…betrayal…unrequited love…disrespect…loneliness… I know." She turned away, sad at what she said next. "My parents were in love. They were soul mates, destined to be…but my mother was with another man whom she didn't love and he won't let her go. So my parents meet in secret and had me, although everyone thinks I'm the child of _that man_ and his mistress," She scowled and spat on 'that man'. "My stepsister is little Miss Perfect, an angel, a goody-goody two-shoes, but she never lift a finger! She has others to do it. Whatever she wants, she gets…including the boy I loved. He loved her but she didn't love him." She looked back at Davis, a small smile formed. "You remind me of him," She stroked his face. "Strong…noble…brave…determined…every last trait. You're just like Kiseki."

Davis couldn't help but look up at Kinu in bewilderment. In his head, he was freaking out that a seriously hot girl was saddling him and actually understood him! …But there a bad feeling in his stomach about Kinu, telling him she can't be trusted. Besides, she wasn't the kind of the girl he dreamed of. He wanted someone who's kind, sweet and gentle, like Kari or Kokoro. Kinu was haughty, too over-confident even for him. His heart yearned for a girl with a kind heart, compassion, golden locks…

He was so deep in thinking about a certain girl, he didn't notice Kinu leaning down, closer to his face. She captured his attention by grasping his chin and bringing it up, staring at her. She smirked seductively and leaned down, lips puckered…

"_**DAAAAVISH!"**_

Davis immediately sprung up, knocking Kinu off him. "Veemon?"

"DAVISH!" Veemon hopped from behind a tree, trying to wiggle himself free from Electro. "Let go of me!" He finally shook Electro off and dashed toward Davis and jumped on him and got caught by Davis.

"Veemon, what are you doing here?"

"Davish, that girl is a nightmare!" Veemon shouted furiously, swinging his fist at Kinu. She stayed stoic as Veemon rambled on. "She made you and Lori almost drowned and she knocked me, Cleo, Kokoro, Lori, and Atsuko out but I woke up and tried follow her but Electro tackle me and tried to stop me while she was seducing you but I won't give up and broke free! She can't be trusted!"

Davis faced Kinu. "Kinu, is this true?"

Kinu lifted her head, not frowning sadly or smiling. She answered, truly honest, "I will never lie to you, Davis."

Davis stared at her in disbelief, mouth opened and eye enlarged. He had a hard time believing it, he almost fell down as he took a step back. When he started to stalk off, Kinu took a step forward. Her smirk was wicked, something Davis didn't liked. He took off in a mad sprint with Veemon, but Kinu chased after him, quite skilfully dodging trees and moving gracefully.

Davis and Veemon kept running. Veemon looked back, his eyes popped out as he saw Kinu catching up quickly, looking very determined. The pair pushed their legs to the limits, desperate to escape from Kinu. Most peculiarly Veemon!

The partners went on running for their lives until they reached outside of the forest and stopped at a hill, overlooking a scene that completely taken aback Davis.

* * *

><p>Annalise, Anya, Quartz and Helena wondered down a dark tunnel, endlessly searching for a way out when they saw sunlight pouring out from an opening.<p>

"There's a way out!" Annalise said, pointing ahead.

The girls made it outside and Annalise ran out first, arms spread out, letting the warm sunshine shine on her fair, healthy skin.

"You're acting as if you have been stuck underground foreve…" Anya trailed off her remark and stared wide-eyed through her black glasses. It was unbelievable!

"What?" Annalise asked.

Anya grabbed hold of Annalise's chin and turned her head to the other side. Annalise dropped her jaw. "No way…"

Anya covered her mouth in shock, in an elegant and ladylike way. "Oh my goodness…"

"This is why we need you," Quartz explained, snuggling deeper into Annalise's chest as she held her. "The Digimon Pharaoh is taking over everything, our friends, our homes."

Quartz buried her face in Annalise's chest, beginning to cry. Annalise nurtured through rocking her, shushing, though she wore a face of determination. "We have to do something."

Anya shared her expression of determination, only fiercer. "The best way to start is figure out how to get dow-AAAHH!"

"_**YAH-HOO!"**_

Without hesitation, Annalise grabbed Anya's hand and raced down the hill. The athlete hooted and hollered in excitement, enjoying the crazy and risky race, sliding down the dusty hill, leaving behind trails of dust and stones.

"ANNA!" Quartz screamed, frightened and holding onto her impulsive partner for dear life.

"Did she think this through?" Helena demanded, flying after them.

"NO!" Anya yelled, very irritated.

* * *

><p>The sun was blazing down on the deserted land. Digimon trailed through the sand, carrying very heavy sacks on their backs, heading to a half-finish building. The building was an Egyptian palace, only the half of it was still in making. Like the palace, everything in the land was like Ancient Egypt. The land was dry and barren, the sand of the desert blown away by the wind. A long, narrow river framed with tall green grass and reeds, like the Nile river, shimmered under the sun.<p>

The Digimon were being whipped by some Pharaohmon as they struggled to continue slaving away, getting very weak and tired from the cruel treatment.

Davis didn't utter a word but just stared, stunned by the sight before him. "The Digimon are living like slaves!" A battle cry was heard from the far left, making Davis turn and saw a fight break out between some Pharaohmon with possessed Digimon and non-possessed Digimon.

"There's my Digi-Dad!" Veemon cried, pointing to a Digimon like Veemon but very muscular with wings, a horn from the snout and a silver X on its chest.

"Daisuke-kun!"

The boy turned and grinned so wide, spotting the younger serious girl running to him with her Coronamon. She tackled him in a hug, fastening her arms on his waist and digging her head in his chest, laughing and crying. But instantly she pulled herself together and got off Davis. She straightened herself back into her serious mode, a vein popped on her forehead when Atsuko copied her stance.

Davis sniffed a chuckle before seeing someone special coming up, two small Digimon hopping along.

She stopped and stared at him, smiling. "Davis…"

Davis, too smiling, walked towards her and she did the same. They quickened their pace until they were running and Kokoro flew into him in a hug, burying her head between his shoulder and neck. He caught tightly around her tiny waist, one hand on her waist and the other on her back. Kokoro rested her hands around his neck as she leaned back, smiling loving at him. A smile crept on Davis's smile. The couple had their foreheads touching, eyes loving locked on one another.

Kokoro cried abruptly as she was stroke at the back by something and fell unconscious in Davis's arms. Davis held her protectively and looked above, and glared when he saw who strike the innocent girl.

"Kinu…" He growled.

Atsuko, Veemon and an angry Cleo positioned into fighting stances. Lori swiped out her Kendo staff and stood by Davis.

Kinu smirked, a wicked smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Gaki_ is Japanese for 'brat', a young and immature child.


	10. Arc 1: Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for your kindness! Over 3000 hits, 19 reviews, 17 favs and 16 alerts! I'm so happy you like this story so much and I won't stop until I finish it!

**Note:** This FanFic will be based on _the Mummy _and _The Mummy Returns._ This chapter is long because I want to get Arc 1 over and done. **SPOILER!** There will four Arcs and Arc 2 involves some familiar faces…

On with the Chapter!

**Recap:** (_Lori_) In Fate, everything happens for a reason. Fate led my willing half-brothers and dragged me along reluctantly to camp. What were fate and my parents thinking? (Sorry mother!) But my brothers are so outrageous! At least I would able catch up on my Kendo with Kamakura-Sensei. I didn't predict that fate would thrust me into another dimension!

I got partnered with a Coronamon I named Atsuko and she irritates me! She copies every move I make and makes this annoying giggle!

But everything's not bad. There's Daisuke Motomiya. He saved me from drowning TWICE! I am forever grateful to him. I also believe that he and Kokoro are destined to be since Davis brings out the side I thought Kokoro hid.

But Kinu stand in the way. I didn't trust her. I didn't like her either, especially when she flirted with Davis. When she betrayed us, I was REALLY mad! I am going to kill her for almost drowning me and whatever she had done to Kokoro!

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 9

~Digital~

Arms gripped protectively yet gently around his fallen angel, Davis held Kokoro close to his chest. She looked like she was having a nightmare, very, _very _terrible nightmare. She writhed in his hold, a mask of pain covering her delicate face, shown with a rosy flush on her tanned skin, sweat sheened on her forehead and her eyes tightly shut. Her head tossed in his collarbone, her hands clutched fistfuls of his jacket.

Davis rubbed her back, trying to calm her down but she kept contorting, tossing and twisting out of control. She almost slipped out of his grasp. Luckily, he caught her before she did. He kept a firm, gentle grip on her while glaring in fury at the one responsible for Kokoro's agony.

_Kinu._

Said girl was standing a good few feet away from him, that wicked smirk dancing on her face, her hips cocked a little to the left, showing off her slenderness and curves. Eyes glinted with arrogant, a dangerous vibe off her.

"What did you do to her?" Davis demanded. Kinu didn't respond, just smirked. Davis couldn't control his anger any longer. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Answer him!" Lori yelled as furious as the older boy. Kokoro was practically her only friend and she refused to let Kinu off easy.

The corner of Kinu's copper lips pulled in. She stared at Davis, hands on hips. "She needed to know about boundaries. You are mine, Davis." She hissed.

Davis flew into a rage, unable to believe what Kinu said. "BOUNDARIES?! I'M NOT SOME PRIZE YOU CAN JUST TAKE!"

Yeah!" Veemon grunted while holding Cleo back by her tail. The Rookie Cat slashed her claws at Kinu in enough angry to erupt a volcano!

Kinu stayed calm and looked down. Deadly calm, quiet. Dangerously silent. Then she lifted her head up, her lips suddenly in a small, soft smile. "You're right. You're not a prize. You're a person, a remarkable being. You are Kiseki."

Lori raised her brow in confusion. "He's a miracle?"

Kinu nodded. Strangely, Davis's anger switched to puzzlement. He pondered the thought, _Kiseki…why does that name seem familiar?_

"_Illusion Nightmare!"_

All in an instant, Kinu's right arm begun to glow, her dark skin in a blood-stained colour and black figures appeared down her arm to her knuckles. Then she thrust her right hand out and shot a dark beam, striking Lori. Whatever she did, it caused Lori to cry shrilly before she collapsed onto the ground, and Atsuko rushed to her aid. A dark aura surrounding her strong body as she tossed and turned to her sides, the same way Kokoro was behaving.

"LORI!" Davis screamed, distressed of the younger girl's agony and angry of Kinu's second horrible act.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Suddenly, Kinu was tackled and pinned down by an extremely strong, fast flash of red and blue. Fierce auburn eyes burned, glaring down at the girl beneath. Long black hair framing the tackler's fair, frowning face.

"Annalise!" Davis cried, happy there was help.

"Couldn't you take the scenic route?" Anya demanded, coming up with Helena and Quartz, all three breathing deeply after a long run. Upon seeing Lori aching in pain, Anya forgot her annoyance toward Annalise and got down to her knees to gather Lori up. "Oh my god! What happened to her?"

"Kinu did something to her and Kokoro," Davis eyed Kokoro worriedly. How could he help her in this state?

"Who the devil is Kinu?"

"The girl Annalise is fighting with."

Like Davis had said, the two girls were fighting. Kinu managed to push Annalise off and the two were engaged in a sparring match, twirling, kicking, and punching like practisers of a sacred battle dance. Annalise was very skilful in fighting back, shouting words of wit to Kinu. Having enough, Kinu shot her Illusion Nightmare attack, but Annalise dodged it, aimed to her abdomen, moving aside and it shot at the trees.

"I'm gonna say this nicely one more time. Leave. Them. ALONE!" Annalise hissed and swung her leg, knocking Kinu down on her back. But Kinu swept her foot, tripping Annalise. However, Annalise put her hands behind as she fell and pushed herself up and high-kicked her leg up, her white/black sneaker slamming in Kinu's chest, giving a 'umph' out from her. Annalise got back up, she twirled and swung her leg again the same time Kinu kicked her leg up. Their ankles clashed. But Kinu flailed her arm down on Annalise's ankle, bringing her down as well holding her down with her golden gladiator sandal-wearing foot on the older girl's chest. Kinu gave off her sinister smirk down at Annalise, who glared.

"Princess!" Electro came running out of nowhere. "We must run!"

Kinu smirked at Annalise then to Davis. "Until next time," She winked and blew a kiss, making him shuddered. She ran off with Electro and disappeared.

"Can't wait for the next round in the ring, Goldie!" Annalise yelled angrily after the girl's fading form, pushing loose hairs from her face and turning around to meet an awestruck Davis.

He said one word that explained his amazement. "Whoa…"

Annalise, suddenly turned back to her cheery and friendly self, grinned and flexed her slim muscles, showing them off in pride. "All-star champ since birth. Who's the Queen of mean?"

"Her name's Kinu but I'll say more later. Right now we need help Kokoro and Lori!"

Annalise nodded, serious. "Right,"

* * *

><p>For eight months, two sides have been fighting over the land. A land with evil buried beneath the sands. It was General ExVeemon's duty to keep that evil buried and protect his family and Digimon from the mysterious Digimon Pharaoh. No Digimon knew who or what the Pharaoh was or lived to tell the tale.<p>

An unexpected twist of turns happened when the enemy, possessed Digimon, all ran off in the middle of the battle, earning blank faces from ExVeemon's army.

"Where are they going?" One of his Digi-men asked.

ExVeemon watched the enemy force head for a side of the land and saw a small blue Digimon among the ruins.

"Veemon!" ExVeemon exclaimed at the sight of his missing Digi-son. Peering closer, he noticed his son was with a group of human and Digimon, a maroon-haired gogglehead leading them while carrying a sleeping beauty. He gasped. "Masao?" He glanced back at the controlled Digimon. "Oh no…To Hamunaptra!" He ordered his men and they all chased after their foes to protect the children.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kokoro, slouching is not ladylike." Her father gently reproved. She obeyed but she fidgeted nervously in her car seat. "Are you sure you don't a new scooter? I can get you one on my way from work tonight!"<em>

_Kokoro giggled. "No thank you, dad. The one you gave me for my birthday last year is perfectly fine." As much she loves her father, he can be a bit overprotective and go over the top on spoiling her._

_Her father's car parked outside of a school. "Here we are. Your first day at your new school."_

_Kokoro kissed her father's cheek. "Goodbye daddy, I love you."_

"_I love you too, dear."_

_Kokoro hopped out and waved as her father drove off for work. Smiling brightly with excitement and nervousness bubbling inside her, she opened the door and walked down the hall. The students stopped their usual things to stare at her. They never saw anyone like her before. Girls whispered and boys drooled over her. She sent a sweet smile to them and they fell down! She failed to notice a source of jealously._

_Later she stood beside her new teacher in front of her new class, all staring in awe at her. She bowed politely and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Kokoro Hamada. I'm so pleased to be here."_

_The class 'chaaed' and 'awwed' and she smiled._

"_Miss Hamada, you'll be sitting next to Miyuki Takamatsu." Her new teacher pointed to a girl sitting by herself somewhere in the middle of the class, the desk beside the wall. She had __extremely long, fluffy, platinum-blonde hair done up in a ponytail with a long wavy bang over the right side of her face, large clear sky-blue eyes, and fair skin. She sported a light-purple blouse with a ruffled collar, loose cuffs and cuts on the shoulders, giving a sense of allurement, a purple vest fasten on top, a matching purple miniskirt, black fishnet tights, black ankle-boots and a pair of small silver hoop-earrings.__*****_

_Kokoro thanked her teacher and made her way over to her seat. The boys went gaga, staring at her like she casted them under a charm spell. The girls were shocked and whispered to one another as she walked past._

_Kokoro calmly sat down next to Miyuki and smiled. "Hi,"_

_The platinum-blonde rudely turned away with her nose up high. Kokoro's smile dropped. Did she upset her in some way? Kokoro decided she'll talk to her after class. At lunch, Kokoro was walking down by the lockers and when she reached a corner, she saw Miyuki talking to some girls. She wasn't prepared for what she heard from Miyuki._

"_Can you believe that new girl, Kotone__*****__ or whatever her name is?" Miyuki was saying, rudely. Kokoro felt her blood go cold. "All through class, she was sucking to the teacher to get good marks! And the way ALL the boys drool over her and she used them! She's such a snob. You know she came from a private school, right? Things were better before __**she**__ came along."_

_Kokoro stood still, frozen. Tears flow, falling like waterfalls. Her legs weakened and wobbled. Head hung low, curls hanging. She had always lived a sheltered life, a little used to the finer things in life but not aware of how others see her. She wasn't aware how sheltered her life was until now, for her to have her confidence to be easily crumble away by a girl's harsh words. Miyuki had spoken about her as if her mouth spitting out acid._

_One of Miyuki's friends gasped when she saw Kokoro crying. "Miyuki…"_

_Miyuki turned her head, immediately glaring. "Yeah, that's right!" She whipped, adding more and more pain at Kokoro. "You heard me! Go back to private school, Paris or Milan! You don't belong here!"_

_Her confidence, her perfect happiness, her smile, forever shattered, broken, gone._

_Suddenly everything was dark with nothing but Kokoro standing alone and glass walls. Then the glass cracked and crashed down. Kokoro quickly moved aside but more glass fell, slashing her sleeves and cutting her arms, drawing blood. She ran as glass fell and cut her legs, Miyuki's harsh voice taunting her as she begun to lose energy. A huge piece of sharp came toward her. She screamed._

"_I love you, Davis…"_

~o~

"_CANNONBALLLLL!" Shuu hollered as he jumped off the ledge and splashed into the lake._

"_COWABUNGA!" His brother, younger by a year, jumped after him. He resurfaced and splashed water at his older twin-like brother's face._

"_This means war!" Shuu yelled, pumping his fist up and attacked his brother with splashes._

_Lori watched them having fun in the water. They laughed and splashed each other, having a hilarious time. She nervously looked down at the water. The water reflected her shaking form._

"_Lorraine," Her parents came up to her. Her father placed a comfortingly arm around her. "Is the water making you nervous again?" He asked so gently. Lori nodded her head up and down vigorously. "Do you want to swim with your big brothers?" She nodded again, hesitated at first._

"_Boys!" Her mother called, hands cupped around her mouth. "Look after your sister. She's coming in."_

"_Yeah mom!" The boys shouted, not really paying attention._

_Their mother groaned, knowing they weren't listening to her. "I mean it! She's doesn't know how to swim and you two need to teach her!"_

"_Go in, honey." Lori's father encouraged her. She tried dipping her foot in but the cold water sent shivers up her body and she quickly retrieved her foot._

_Her father patted her back. "Maybe you could try later,"_

_Then he walked off with her mother, leaving her by the edge and getting splashed by the boys. She shook her head and glared at the ridiculous pair. They're, like, 7 years older than her but they act worse than monkeys on a sugar rush! Weren't they supposed to be mature, setting a good influence on their younger sister? Having enough, Lori stalked off, settling behind the small cliff her brothers previously jumped off._

_A shadow casted over her. She saw a man towering over her, his dark hair unkempt, a strong stench from his messy clothes. He scared her._

"_So you're Jun-Sun's little brat," He sneered. "A by-the-rules freak like her. You look like your father though…"_

"_W-Who are you?" She stammered. He grabbed her arms. "Go away or I'll scream!"_

"_Scream?" He easily lifted her up. "I'll make you scream…"_

_He roughly threw her off the cliff. She screamed, disappearing into the freezing water. Her lungs filled with water. Her vision blackened, her hearing deafened…_

* * *

><p>Davis slumped against a run-down stone wall out of exhaustion. He was exhausted from the pressure of leading the group, not to mention running away from Kinu, saving Lori from drowning twice, almost got drowned himself, AND struggle to calm Kokoro down. She and Lori were now wailing. Can it get any worse?<p>

The earth beneath him shook. He groaned, peeved. "What now?"

He lifted himself, looking over the wall and gawked. Over a hundred Digimon wearing dark rings were thundering in their way!

_It just got worse…_

"So what do we do, oh great, noble leader?" Anya asked mockingly while she and Annalise fought Lori's waving limbs. Anya grabbed her arms and Annalise kept a firm hold on her legs.

"I…I…" Davis didn't know what to do. _I can't do anything! Forget it, I'm better off having TK as leader instead…_

"Would you stop spacing out on me?!" Anya was screaming in his face now, her hands clutching his jacket's collar.

"Anya!" Annalise said, she and Helena pulled her back. "It's not easy for any of us. He's doing the best he can."

"I cannot stand here any longer!" Anya shouted, the frustration bubbling inside her exploded in each word.

"Anya, please," Helena pleaded. "It's hard for all of us."

The tension was gaining high. The thundering sound of the approaching army was getting louder as they came closer.

"I…" Davis sighed heavily in defeat. "I don't know. There, I said it. I wasn't much of a really leader before so now I'm hopeless."

Silence.

"Wow," Annalise broke the silence. "That's pretty brave of you, admitting defeat."

Davis was confused. "How is admitting brave?"

"You're not afraid to admit your fears or insecurities." She had a look of anxiety, her head turned away as she said that.

Davis grinned, his confidence glowing. But Anya scoffed and he glared at her, standing up. "Anya, I know I'm not the Emperor of Japan, but I'm trying to help!" He noticed her blue laptop bag. "You have a laptop! We can use that!"

"What can computers do here?" Anya asked, not taking him seriously.

"The DigiWorld is made up of data and data means technology and technology means computers and computers means you!"

That FINALLY soaked into Anya's head. She blinked. "It does?"

"YES! Set it up and find a way while I will fight that army!" Davis set Kokoro down and brushed a hair from her face before running off. He was stopped halfway.

"Wait!" Anya was unsure about the weight she was suddenly carrying. "I don't know if I can do it-"

"Anya, please, you have too." He was pleading. "You can have a big part in this if you just try!" He went serious. "If anything goes wrong, take the others and run. I'll handle this."

"But I-" But the young boy was already over the wall with his partner.

Anya sighed, taking her glasses off and fiddled with it, wondering how she could help. She thought over what he said, how her skills with computers can help. He was serious, _actually_ serious. It's settled. Setting her glasses back on her face, which was looking very strong determined. She set up her violet laptop, waiting to start up. "Right! Let's get crackin'."

On the other side, Davis intensely watched the vast army of possessed Digimon approached across the barren desert. He had to stop them. But with Veemon not able to Digivolve, how could he?

He felt a presence beside him and he turned to see Annalise with Quartz, Helena, Cleo and Atsuko lined, already for action.

Davis's grin grew when it couldn't fit on his face. "I'm promoting you as my second-in-command."

Annalise saluted him. "Ay-ay, captain."

"You're with me on this one, right?" Davis couldn't help but feel extremely nervous.

Annalise stared at him with such a soft look of caring. "Of course I am. Don't think otherwise." She kissed his cheek, causing him to blush furious. She beamed, and gave her attention away to the Digimon. "How 'bout you guys?"

"Buddies to the end!" Veemon hollered.

"Your strength gives me strength." Quartz wisely mused.

"Chocks away!" Helena called.

"Ya even have ta ask?" Cleo questioned, cocking her hip.

"Let the games begin!" Atsuko giggled.

Anya started to research the Digital World by plugging her Digivices in her laptop. A screen of hieroglyphics appeared. She scrolled through, clicking on different parts and learning new things, even found a map with what seemed to have three places but each one was different, like different worlds… Anya's breath hitched. "Davis is right. This whole world is like a computer." When she clicked on one hieroglyphic, she found the pictures of five certain Digimon. "Here the other's Digimon. So…Maybe what we need is an upgrade." She typed on the keyboards. "And…Presto!"

With one final click, all the Digivices shone white.

* * *

><p>~Digital~<p>

**{**Cue _Digivolution_ Theme**}**

"Veemon…Digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

Veemon suddenly transformed into an extremely powerful form of himself, tall as a building, with flapping strong wings, a horn sprouting from the snout and a silver X across his chest.

"Lopmon…Digivolve to…Bandomon!"

Quartz changed from a cute bunny to a tall, curvy humanoid rabbit with her ankle-length ears pulled in a ponytail, an oval-shaped face, and black guns on her arms. She wore a rose-pink tank, baggy dark-blue jeans and a bandolier around her waist. She looked like the Female version of Gargomon.

"Hawkmon…Digivolve to…Hasabuyamon!"

Helena went from Hawkmon to a large falcon with a golden body, a white head with red markings, red eyes, large wings that shone in different shades of yellow and gold, a gleaming golden beak and claws.

"Gatomon, Rookie Level…Digivolve to…Nefertimon, Champion Level!"

Cleo transformed into a beautiful, white, four-legged feline with the slender body of a cat and the head and chest of an enchanting woman. A silver Egyptian headdress on her head, silver/blue armour with ancient pink jewels protecting her beauty and her gloved paws were larger. She was just like Nefertimon except the colour code was different; white, silver, blue and pink.

"Coronamon…Digivolve to…Firamon!"

Atsuko changed to a ferocious red-orange lion standing on her four legs. She has a long, wavy, yellow mane with two wings hidden underneath it, a larger touch on her tail, and wearing a black helmet with burning fire from out of the sun-shaped jewel on her forehead, and burning, sun-shaped jewels on her wrists and hind legs.

~Digital~

* * *

><p>"Alright, Anya!" Davis cheered. Now he truly believed they could win.<p>

"_**CHARGE!"**_ Atsuko screamed while laughing, already flying to battle. Even as a ferocious Champion Level Digimon, she was still the fun-loving lion cub. _"Flame Drive!"_ Covering her whole body with fire, she quickly flew down from the sky, and tackled the Digimon in the front to the ground.

"_Bando Blaster!"_ Quartz Fired bullets from the guns on her arms, taking down plenty of victims but didn't kill them.

Helena flew around the enemy army, swooping down for an attack. _"Golden Swipe!"_ She Swoop her wing, glowing red in energy, at a foe and knocked it out.

"Rosetta Stone!" A pink beam of light erupted from Cleo's pink necklace, managing to take out a large portion of foes.

ExVeemon fought through the swarm of controlled Digimon, throwing Vee-Punches and Vee-Kicks and firing his Vee-Laser from the X on his chest.

Anya grinned at her success, pumping her fist. "Yes!" A light caught her eye, buried beneath the sand. Curious, she dusted the sand to find a small, octagonal, metal box. "Fascinating…"

"Mmm…"

Anya turned from the artifact to find Kokoro waking up. "Golly gosh! You're awake!" She placed the box in her bag and held Kokoro's head as she stirred. "How are feeling, dear?" She asked softly, sounding like a kind lady.

Kokoro stammered her words. "D-Da…Dav…Davis….Davis…"

"Shush, he's fine-AHH!"

A possessed Monochromon broke through the stone wall, roaring mad. _"Falcon's Shriek!"_ Helena flew down, screaming very piercingly and fired white rays from her mouth, sending Monochromon away from Anya and Kokoro.

"Anya!" called Annalise, running over with Davis.

The boy's heart jerked in his chest as he saw the girl he can't stop thinking about waking up with struggle. "Kokoro!" Surprisingly, he flew past the talented athlete and, with possessiveness, took her from Anya into his arms.

Kokoro looked up at him with lazy deep-sea eyes. "Davis…" She smiled weakly.

"You got me worried there…" He cupped her cheek, feeling the soft skin under his rough hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…I'm better now…" She rested her head against his chest, eyes closing. "Thank you…"

Davis grasped her tighter, nonstop smiling. Then he picked up something. Something…strange. Annalise and Anya noticed too and Annalise scooped Lori up, still sleeping.

Voices whispered in the wind, speaking an unknown language. Suddenly, the sands sprung up from the ground, as if possessed by a dangerous supernatural force.

The group quickly scrambled to their feet and bolted out of the cursed city. When they left, the sands shaped into a face…

"ExVeemon!" Davis called as he ran toward the ExVeemon, who was watching the possessed Digimon being taken down by non-possessed Digimon.

"Davis!" Another ExVeemon called, with other Champion Level Digmon. If it wasn't for their close friendship, Davis would never recognize him at first glance and he assumed the other Digimon were the girls' partners. "If you're here, then who's…" He trailed off as the other ExVeemon came over to them.

"I'm General ExVeemon, your partner's Digi-father. Well done, children. We'll handle them now and get the Dark rings off. Go with Lillymon, she'll take you to the village."

ExVeemon's body stiffed. "But dad-"

"_**VEEMOOOON!"**_ Lillymon's furious rage reminded Davis of Jun, his annoying sister back home.

"It's EXVEEMON now, Lillymon!"

"Champion or Rookie, you're still an idiot!"

Their father cut in. "Stop fighting and go!"

The fighting stopped and the kids were carrying away by their respective partners to the village. After a short period of time, they reached a mountain with houses hidden among the rocks. The Digimon landed into the centre, where a woman-like Digimon decorated with red roses. Once they reached the ground, the Digimon, minus Lillymon, de-digivolve straightaway, out of exhaustion.

"Veemon darling!" The rose lady gasped, dropping to her knees beside Veemon.

"H-Hi mom," Veemon said weakly. His mother hushed him, cradling him close.

"She's your mom?" Davis asked, weakly as well. He groaned and about to comment his tiredness when Rosemon pressed a finger on his lips. Her thumb stroked his chin.

"I am Rosemon, darling," Her voice was smooth and soothing. "Here, all Digimon are part of a family. See yourself."

She was right. The girls were getting fussed over their partner's mothers. A Kabukimon soothed Kokoro humming a song, a Flybeemon fussed over Anya like a mother and a Peckmon allowed Helena to ride on him, an Antylamon helped Annalise up to her feet while the Gummymon from before hopped on Quartz, and a SaberLeomon tended Lori in her condition as an IceLeomon and a GraphLeomon threw Atsuko up in the air, having fun.

"Lillymon dear, get the _Onsen__*****_ prepared. These kids need a break."

"Yes mom," Lillymon nodded and flew off.

* * *

><p>Davis calmly took his time stripping himself from his clothes. With nothing on but a towel, he sat on the changing room bench and sagged as he pondering over the recent events. Everything from camp to the sand incident. But mostly…<p>

_Kinu Dimon._

There was something fishy about. Underneath that innocent, gorgeous façade laid a deadly soul. He knew it. He knew it in his gut she was anything but normal. She was dangerous, a nightmare. What game was she playing? Why did she call him Kiseki, a miracle?

His shoulders dropped more. What makes him special?

"Davis! Are you done?" A familiar loud voice called, followed by a loud knock.

"Uh yeah! I'll be out in a sec!"

Davis hurried out, meeting Veemon in the outside hut with the hot springs.

"Race ya to the water!" Davis dashed off and bombed into the hot water.

"You're on, buddy! Cannonball!" Veemon leaped off him and landed with a splash. The two best friends laughed, feeling refreshed already.

"Hey Davis!" Leaning against the rocks, Davis spotted Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Hawkmon, Wormmon and Armadillomon at the door. Gummymon and Ebiburgermon were with them too, hopping over the place.

"Agumon!"

"Can we join you?"

"Sure! Come on in!"

The Digimon didn't need to be told twice and piled into the large hot springs, sighing in bliss. The In-Training Digimon were having fun playing tag.

"Tag! You're it, Ebiburgermon!"

"No, you're it, Gummymon!"

"Where's Gomamon?" Davis noticed the seal wasn't with the group.

"Hey Ebiburgermon, where's Gomamon?" Gabumon asked the young Digimon.

"He said he's going with my Digi-sister!"

Though he answered the question innocently, he failed to see what Gomamon was doing _wasn't_ innocent.

"He went after the girls!?" Hawkmon shrieked.

"The pervert…" Wormmon murmured.

Armadillomon frowned. "Danggum! He can't leave those poor ladies by themselves!"

"Should we go after him then?" Tentomon suggested. "Before he causes trouble?"

Agumon waved a claw, declining the suggestion. "Nah, let the girls handle him. They're tough."

"Are you sure?" Davis didn't want the girls harmed. Especially Kokoro after her nightmare. If Gomamon did anything to Kokoro, he'll kill him!

"Yes, Lillymon is taking care of them."

"Oh right," Veemon muttered.

Davis remembered the way Veemon freaked out about ditching Lillymon to find him and how mad she got earlier. Loud, short-tempered and overbearing, Lillymon was like the Digimon counterpart of Jun. So he remarked, "If she's anything like my sister, then Gomamon won't make it out alive."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahhh…"<em> Annalise moaned, immersing herself in the hot water until the water was just below her nose. Her waist-long hair was out of her ponytail, loose and cascading into the water, floating around like a veil. Quartz relaxed under her curtain of silky hair, sighing in equal bliss.

Annalise grinned. She _**loved**_ baths! It was her favourite way to relax. At home, she would spend hours in the bathtub after a long day of training, cleansing her body with the rose-scent oils and lotions, gifts from her aunt.

Anya sat across from her, chest-deep, reading a book on Ancient Egypt, a real coincident. Her dry, short hair barely touched the water. Helena next to her was too reading a book Anya brought along.

The door opened and in walked Lillymon leading the remaining girls, both looking quite anxious, their partner and a Biyomon, Palmon and a normal Gatomon following, while carrying a basket of special bath essentials.

Kokoro slipped off her towel and stepped into the bath. Her golden curls were done up in a bun, held by her hairclasp. A couple of curls were sticking out.

"Hey girl," Gatomon said, poking her shoulder. Kokoro turned, seeing Gatomon on the edge holding a brush. "Can you brush my fur?"

"Y-Yes," Kokoro said quietly, taking the brush. She tenderly brushed Gatomon's white fur, which the cat enjoyed and purred softly.

"You know, you should be pampering your own cat." Cleo stated, admiring her silvery-white fur in the springs' reflection.

"Cleo…" Kokoro started gently. "She asked."

Gatomon looked at her. "You're sweet," She trailed her eyes from the human blonde to the silver-white cat and frowned. "And you have that mismatched pussycat as a partner?"

"Mismatched?" Kokoro asked.

"You know, Her Digivolution line, the fact she's a Rookie, and she looks like me on a silver platter!"

"I know!" Cleo sprung to her feet, puffing her chest, standing in a proud stance. "That's what makes me interesting!"

"No, it makes you arrogant!" Gatomon snapped.

"I'm confident!" Cleo snapped back.

"Arrogant!"

"Confident!"

"_**Arrogant!"**_

"_**Confident!"**_

"Will you two shut _**UP?**_" Anya shouted, annoyed that their arguing was disturbing her reading. The cats turned backs on the other, muttering it was the other's fault.

Lori dawdled around the spring. After almost drowning in two days, she wasn't sure she would trust taking a bath. Sensing her anxiety, Atsuko didn't copy her moves and instead held her hand.

"Just get in, will you?" Anya impatiently snapped. Lori stumbled back, afraid.

"Anya, go easy on her," Annalise breathed. Biyomon and Palmon were engaged in a lively chat with Quartz. "She doesn't like the water. She almost drowned, remember?"

"Twice actually," Cleo mentioned.

Annalise threw the older girl a serious look. "Show a little compassion."

Anya groaned. "Alright, I will." She swam to the edge in the direction where Lori was. "Just hop in. The bath is up to shoulder deep, you'll be fine. Atsuko will be there for you." The little girl didn't move, instead stared at Anya sighing and outstretched her arms. "I'll hold you." Lori raised a brow. "Come on. I won't let you go."

"I don't know you well enough to trust you." Lori blurted.

Anya chuckled dryly. "Blunt aren't you? Trust your instincts and hold on to me. I promise I'll keep you safe."

Lori hesitated, but she took small steps toward the bath. The water ripples as she plopped into the water. Once in, she immediately clung onto Anya. Anya stared that her. Lori was so vulnerable in her bare skin, unlike her usually independent and fearless persona, equipped with her Kendo staff and handmade bow. Anya massaged lotion on Lori's flesh, successfully making her relax.

Kokoro set her free from her clasp and brushed it until it was a smooth, wavy waterfall down her back, resting on her shoulders. She dipped down to her chin, meeting a pair of green eyes…

She screamed, sinking down in the water until only her nose, eyes and the top of her head were bare.

"What the!" Annalise yelped, covering her chest.

All eyes were on the seal swimming in the middle of the springs. The seal chuckled fearfully. "Hi, ladies…"

"GOMAMON!" Biyomon screamed. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Get back to the boy's side!" Palmon screeched.

Gomamon tried to escape, but a shadow loomed over him. _"Gomamon…"_

He looked up in fear at a dangerously frowning Lillymon. "Girls! Girls! Can't we talk this ov-" Lillymon won't have any of his excuses and grabbed him harshly by the throat and lifted him up from the water. "Hey, let go! _HEEELP!_" Lillymon flung him over the bamboo-made screen separating the girls' room from the boys' and he landed in the boys' hot springs, knocked out.

"Hi Gomamon," The boys greeted bored. The In-Training Digimon giggled.

"Splish splash!" Gummymon said before jumping in. Ebiburgermon followed with a splash.

Quartz sighed hearing the two. "Baby brothers…Gotta love them." Quartz shrugged.

"Baby brothers…" Annalise mused. She remembered. "Vince!" She leapt out, wrapping herself in a red towel and dug in her velvet jacket for her phone.

"Who's Vince?" Quartz asked.

"My baby brother! I've been gone for two days and I haven't called! He can't go through with me being away without a phonecall every two hours!" She dialled her house phone and waited for one of her parents to pick up. But instead, she heard static. "Damn it! No service!"

"Annalise, don't worry," Lillymon laid a hand on the girl's back, comforting. "The time between your world and the DigiWorld are different. You could be gone for years in the DigiWorld and come back to the Real World a few minutes after you left. So don't worry about a thing. You'll get back to your brother."

Annalise smiled gratefully. "Thanks Lillymon."

Lillymon winked at her. "No biggie."

"I wonder how my Grandpa is. He must be worried about me."

"My half-brothers probably don't even know I'm gone."

"Don't say that. They're probably up to their necks in worried!"

"Well I met your brothers and they seemed like very…" Anya though for a better to described them.

"Outrageous?" Lori finished for her.

"Yes,"

Annalise grimaced. "You can't be that bad with your brothers, can you?"

Lori gave her the most deadpan look she had ever seen especially from a younger child. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Tai couldn't believe what happened. In a matter of seconds, Davis and four girls he never met were sucked into a vortex. Now he was currently held by the collar by a furious grandfather and two brothers screaming in his face while Davis's sister cried uncontrollably on Sora.<p>

"_**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER!?"**_

"_**WHAT HAPPENED TO LORI!?"**_

"P-P-P-Please, try to calm down! I-I-I-I-I w-will e-e-explain!" He stuttered, failing miserably to reason.

Luckily, Matt stepped in to help and pulled Daichi from Tai."Please Mr Kamakura, it just happened out of the blue. We didn't predict it. But we'll try everything we can to help your granddaughter." He turned to Shuu and Senri. "And the same thing to your sister."

Surpriseingly, the anger faded. _Man, sometimes Matt is a better leader than me…_

Matt punched his shoulder, taking him out of his thoughts. "Hey buddy, I didn't mean to upstage ya."

Tai shrugged. "Nah, it's cool."

"Tai, the gate is still closed." Now the Digital World made connection, Izzy was more than ever working frantically on his computer. "They must have been brought in by inside the Digital World. I assume the girls are new DigiDestined. But the big question is this: Why is Davis chosen?"

"I don't know."

"What does Davis have that we don't?" Cody asked.

"Idiotism?" TK suggested with a smirk, causing younger DigiDestined except for Ken burst out laughing until he stopped when Matt smacked him at the back of his head.

"Knock it off, TK! Now's not the time to crack jokes!" Matt reprimanded. Never in his life was he disappointed of his brother. What happened to the kind boy he knew, the one who loves everyone?

"We need to contact the DigiWorld!" Joe urged. "Anything, Izzy?"

"No!" He growled. "The gate is locked shut!" He dropped his head down and groaned. "We're doomed…"

"Cheer up, Iz," Tai said. "Davis is there."

"We're _seriously_ doomed…"

"A-And he has those other girls with him! Who are they, anyway?"

Daichi cleared his throat and listed the names. "There's Annalise Himura and Anya Suzuki. And Lorraine Suto, I teach her in Kendo. Oh! And my granddaughter, Kokoro Hamada."

"She's the one with the curly blonde hair, right?" Kari remembered. "We met her before. She ran off though."

Yolei rudely scoffed. "A girl like that? Maybe she thinks we're not good enough for her taste."

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANY ACCUSATIONS, MIYAKO!" Daichi screamed like he did to Tai, right up in her face using her real name. "SHE'S SHY, NOT SNOBBY!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Yolei shook in fright.

"Yolei, you need to watch your mouth!" Ken yelled in a loud and harsh tone, surprising everyone.

"Ken?" Yolei gasped that her sweet crush had scolded her.

Ken couldn't keep in his distress of Davis departure and Yolei and TK weren't helping. "I can't believe you, every one of you would stoop so low to betray Davis after everything he has done for us! I may misinterpret Davis's statement earlier, but I will atone for my sin to him! He's our friend!" He turned and stalked off. "I'm leaving. I can't to be here any longer."

"Ken!" Yolei shouted, but Ken was already gone.

Ken collapsed against a tree, far from the others. Alone, he cried. Davis was his first true and real friend. Davis was like his brother and he doesn't want to through losing a brother again. And the worst part? He never told him while Davis practically named him his best friend aside from Veemon.

He pray he's doing ok in the DigiWorld. _I swear I'll get the DigiWorld and find Davis. That's a promise…_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> I've based Miyuki off Ino Yamanaka from _Naruto._ I'll explain soon.

*** **_Kotone_ means 'Sound of the Koto'. _Koto_ is a traditional Japanese plucked stringed musical instrument. It's also the Japanese for Lyra, a recurring character in _Pokémon_.

*** **_Onsen_ means hot springs, traditionally used as public bathing places.


	11. Arc 1: Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Arc 1 is almost done. One more chapter to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong> (_Veemon_) Whoo-ee! What a day!

Kinu **(**shudders!**)** showed her true colours. Princess of Nightmare, I call her! She put Kokoro and Lori under nightmares of their fears and got into a catfight with Annalise! And she called Davis 'Kiseki'. What was that about?

But all was bad. Anya, thanks to her computer, got me and the Digimon to Digivolve to Champion Level. I got back to my family, though Lillymon was being a pain again!

Tai and Izzy figured that the girls are DigiDestined, but Tk and the younger kids are dissing him! What happened to friends stick out for each other? At least there's Ken, he'll never turn on Davis purposely. That's a promise. He said so.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 10

~Digital~

All bathed and refreshed, the kids were ready for a real sleep, spending the night in their partner's homes.

"I want a clear explanation of this tomorrow, Davis!" Anya sternly said to Davis.

"Anya, don't worry," Davis reassured, though nervously. "We'll check it out tomorrow! I promise!"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Better be. Good night." Causally, she turned around and walked off with Helena.

Annalise laughed at his nervousness. "She's been going paranoid since we found that Egyptian tomb. Anyways, night, night."" She bent down, kissed his cheek and walked home, cradling her already asleep bunny.

SaberLeomon rode by with Lori and Atsuko fast asleep on her back. "Like to say goodnight to the little ones?"

Davis stroked Lori's hair, feeling her stir. "Good night."

SaberLeomon rode off, leaving Davis and Kokoro alone.

Kokoro nervously cleared her throat and slowly walked away. "Well, _Buenas noches__*****__, _Davis."

"How do you know Spanish?" He asked.

Kokoro stopped and turned. "My father is part Spanish. I visited my grandparents in Spain every year."

"Where do they live?"

"…Umm…Barcelona."

"Cool!" Davis grinned.

Kokoro blinked. "It is?"

"Of course! There's nothing wrong having an interesting heritage. Ya know, my grandpa on my dad's was Brazilian."

"He was?"

"Yeah, that explains my good looks and awesome soccer skills!" He made Kokoro giggle on that. She smiled sincerely and Davis knew she believed him. "You're the first person outside my family who believes me on that. Everyone else thinks I made it up."

"Yeah…" Kokoro trailed off, looking down. "People can judge you."

"Kokoro, we better go," Kabuki called, her Digi-daughter, Cleo, was beside her smirking knowingly. "Omnimon gets anxious if we're late."

"I'll be there, Kabukimon!" Kokoro called back. She turned to Davis, grinning. She smiled dreamily. He makes her feel…alive, happy, and confident. Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to her. She was complete.

"_Dulces sueños, mi corazón._" ***** The Spanish words slipped out of her mouth accidentally and were loud enough for him to hear.

Davis blinked in confusion. "What?"

Kokoro slapped a hand on her mouth. Her face turned tomato red. "I said good night! Bye!" She muffled and ran off quickly, disappearing with Cleo and Kabukimon.

Davis went to Veemon's home, plopping down onto his buddy's comfy bed. He lied awake for an hour or so. Not by Veemon's loud snoring as he snoozed at his side, but thought of Kokoro clouded his mind.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ He asked himself mentally. _The more I get to know her, the less I think about Kari. Sure, Kari's nice and the first girl I ever befriend, after my aunt Demi left…_

As a child, Davis's only friend was his aunt. His father younger sister, Demiyah. She was adventurous and possibly the most beautiful woman in the world. His father said he and Demi were so alike. Masao was fiercely and aggressively protective of his little sister, because they lost their parents as kids and he raised her after that, taking responsibility at an early age. He remembered when he was 6, she brought him to Rio and he had an amazing time playing soccer and dancing during the Carnival. When he was 8, he was the ring bearer at her wedding to a man she grew up with.

After his wonderful aunt and uncle left, he felt alone. But upon meeting Tai and Kari, he was thankful of being accepted by them, and always tried his best to show his gratitude of this, even gaining a crush on Kari.

_But Kokoro is perfect! She's sweet, kind, caring, beautiful, compassionate…_ Davis shook his head forcefully. _She's a friend and nothing more! A good friend! A __**really**__ good friend who smells like flowers in summer…_

Shaking that thought away, he rolled over and fell into a comfortable sleep. For an odd reason, Davis dreamt of Spain and Brazil…

* * *

><p><em>The city of El Digidoro was having a fiesta!<em>

_The city was in full swing. The candles in lanterns illuminated the streets in the night. People and their Digimon Partners danced down the streets in a cha-cha-cha line, hollering excitably throughout the night._

_Davis took a sip of cheap wine. His Digimon amigo was playing a light tune on his guitar, his tilted sombrero shielding his entire body. They were sitting in a dark club, save for the candlelight on the walls and tables._

_Davis was wearing a loose blue tunic, dark-brown pants with shiny black boots and a blue hat with silver trim on his head. A black cape, a blue mask and a rapier around his waist were added, giving him a Zorro-like appearance._

_His drink was snatched up from him. Annalise, the bartender and entertainer, frowned down at him. "No more for you, Chico. No little Niño of mine is getting drunk at fourteen."_

_Annalise wore a blue, sleeveless tunic, wide black pants with a skirt around her waist and black heels. Her long ponytail had red roses and pink ribbons in the holder. Quartz had her ears held up like pigtails with pink and red roses._

_Davis looked away, staring at the girl on the dancefloor. She was doing the Flamenco to the DigiDestined, all praising her skills and beauty. She wore a coral-pink dress fitting snugly on her chest and stomach, think straps on her shoulders, a ruffle above her chest and ruffles down from her waist to her feet. Her chin-short, chocolate hair was adorned at the side with a big pink flower._

_Her pink heels had iron soles, producing a tap as she danced. She also wore a pink shawl through her arms. Her Gatomon danced around her with a pink scarf._

_As she danced, she dropped low, hands on hips and brought up high as Gatomon and everyone yelled, "OLE!"_

_Davis and Veemon sighed dreamily then growled as TK and Patamon waltzed in, swept Kari and Gatomon off their feet and brought them into a tango. Their bodies were close together._

_Davis moaned. "I wish I can dance like that with Kari. I'll walk right up and show her!"_

"_And I'll show that Patamon!" Veemon added._

_Annalise and Quartz shook their heads disapprovingly._

"_That's not how it works." Annalise said, wagging her finger. "You need to find your own partners, Chicos."_

"_How?" Davis asked._

"_Open your heart," Quartz advised. "Open it wide. Someone is standing outside." Davis gave the bunny a look that said 'what?' She responded with an annoyed, deadpanned face. "Just try it."_

_Davis shrugged and looked around him, staring at all the girls. Kari was too busy with TK. Kinu was giving him glances with seductive smirks, her gold dress clinging onto her body like a second skin. But nothing special came out of it. No such luck later, and with that, Davis had enough, deciding to leave the club. Bidding Annalise and Quartz goodbye, Davis and Veemon stood up and walked through the dancefloor._

"_1, 1, 2…" Davis whistled as he took steps while Veemon continuously played a simple tune to the steps. Then they passed someone, singing to herself. __**"Midnight creeps so slowly…"**__ Then Davis made a loud step that matched her song. Suddenly the whole room went silent and everyone was looking over at the two._

_Davis, feeling all eyes on him, looked over his shoulder to the other attraction._

_Her back was facing him, wearing a red dress and a pink shawl concealing what she really looked like. At her side was her silvery-white Gatomon, with her hips cocking._

_Davis, thinking, made the same steps and this time, the girl moved to the beat, singing, __**"Baby, uh uh uh uh…"**__ Steps. __**"Uh uh uh uh…"**__ She sighed heavily. "__**Uh uh uh uh… So slowly…"**__ She swag her hips just as Davis's foot smoothly stroked the floor._

_She turned around, a wide smile on her sunny face, fanning a red lace fan. Her deep, ocean eyes were big and bright. Her Gatomon turned too with a wide grin. A single pale-gold hoop in her right ear, and a lavender-pink bow at the side around her throat._

_**So slowly into hearts of men **_

_**Who need more than they get...**_

_The two moved forward. The DigiDestined girls and female Digimon joined in as vocal backups. Cleo joined in with Veemon, clacking castanets._

_**Daylight deals a bad hand to a woman,**_

_**Who has laid too many bets…**_

_Veemon played a faster tempo as Davis and his partner twirled around each other, making their own song._

_**The mirror stares you in the face,**_

_**And says "baby, uh uh it don't work!"**_

_**You say your prayers though you don't care,**_

_**You sing and you shake the hurt…**_

_In the excitement, she threw her head back, her shawl falling, and thrust her arm out toward Davis._

"_**DANCE!"**_

_Her curly, gold locks were loose over her shoulders, her hairclasp keeping a ponytail at the back safely secured, decorated with a red rose. Her red dress was long, short puffy sleeves baring her shoulders with thin pink ribbons tied into tiny bows as straps and long, deep-red transparent sleeves. The chest and stomach were fitted snugly, tied with a pink sash with a bow at the back, while the long skirt was wide and had dark-red ruffles. Her feet were worn in dark-red heels with gold heart-shaped buckles. She had a golden choker with a heart-shaped diamond around her throat, and diamond earrings in hearts._

_Davis grinned widely at his beautiful partner and bowed. "Daisuke Fernando Motomiya. Call me Davis."_

_She smiled. "Kokoro," She stomped her heel, posing in a Flamenco dance stance, her fan held up high. The entire club erupted into a dance._

_**Dance boogie wonderland!**_

_**Dance, dance, dance!**_

_**Dance boogie wonderland!**_

_She and Davis danced around the other. Davis pulled out his rapier and tried to do rip a 'D' on her dress like Zorro. But when he swept his rapier, Kokoro blocked with her fan. He was bewildered and tried again at a higher height, but she blocked it again._

_They laughed, having fun._

_Kokoro: __**Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men…**_

_Girls: __**Who need more than they get!**_

_Kokoro: __**Daylight deals a bad hand to a woman…**_

_Girls: __**Who has laid too many bets!**_

Boys: _**The mirror stares you in the face,**_

_Kokoro: __**And says "baby, uh uh it don't work!"**_

_Veemon: __**Oh mama!**_

_Girls: __**You say your prayers though you don't care**_

_Kokoro: __**You dance and shake the hurt…**_

_Davis twirled around and danced, moving his rapier around._

_Kokoro: __**Dance!**_

_All: __**"DAVIS!"**_

_Kokoro: __**Boogie wonderland!**_

_**Dance, dance, dance!**_

_All: __**"DAVIS!"**_

_Kokoro: __**Boogie wonderland!**_

_Veemon (accompanied by Digimon): __**Check it out, check it out, check it out!  
>Yo soy Raul, pingüino mas "cool",<br>Latino por supuesto 100% español,  
>My brothers<strong>_

_**(**__Cleo: __**And sistas!)**_

_**¿Que?  
>Luego me llama una señorita me enciende como flama,<br>La fiesta, baila baila muchachita, mi corazón tiene dinamita,  
>!PUM?<br>!Exacto, te como en un tacto, dejame ser tu papi pingüino?  
>!Booyaka, booyaka?<strong>_

_Annalise and Quartz (shaking maracas): __**"DAVIS!"**__  
><em>

_Kokoro: __**Ahh…ahhh…**_

Davis and Kokoro move around each other in an elaborate dance, combined with sword fighting, fan blocking and acrobatics. With each step, Kokoro's dress jumped about, the ruffles creating beautiful patterns.

_**All the love in the world can't be gone**_

_**Ohhh…**_

_**All the need to be loved can't be wrong**_

_**Ohhh…**_

_**"Boogie wonderland, wonderland!"**_

_**Dance, boogie wonderland!**_

_**Dance, boogie wonderland!**_

"_Kokoro…" He said in a handsome voice he never knew he had._

_Kokoro stroked his cheek, staring into his eyes with deep love. "Mi corazón…" She said softly._

_They both leaned forward for a long, desired kiss…_

* * *

><p>"DAVIS!"<p>

Davis's eyes flew open and he found himself kissing Veemon! He threw the Digimon away and sputtered in disgust. "Veemon, what were you doing?"

"You were singing in your sleep! You kicked me out of my bed! Then you heard _Kokoro_…" Davis blushed madly. He heard him? Veemon pondered. "You're acting a lot worse than you were with Kari. The hugging, the touching, the friendliness, Kinu," He shivered at the very mention of her name. "Now dreaming a musical? You don't like Kokoro…" He pulled a sly face. "You _LOVE_ her!"

"I-I-I-I-I do not!"

"Denial is the clincher! You're_ IN_ love! _Davis and Kokoro…sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"It's not like you like Cleo!"

"I like Cleo. She's fun. I'm just more interested in you and Kokoro! Admit it!"

"No!" Davis grabbed Veemon and dragged him out to meet the girls. Along the entire time, Veemon pestered him about his feelings for Kokoro.

"You love her."

"I do not."

"You love her.

"I do not."

"You love her."

"I do not."

"You _love_ her."

"I DO NOT!"

"Do not what?"

The partners quit their bickering, seeing the girls staring at them. Davis coughed in his throat, embarrassed in front of Kokoro, and swatted Veemon, hissing his repeated statement.

"I think we should check out the tomb Anya and Annalise found yesterday." He said. Anya was taken aback, both by the plan and the fact he used her name first before the girl who treated him like a brother. "After what happen yesterday, there's something underneath that sand. Let's find out!"

* * *

><p>The Digimon Pharaoh walked down the room, the line of Floramon bowing before her as she walked passes and sat upon a grand throne. The screens before her showed Davis and the girls heading to Hamunaptra. Her eyes were fixed on Davis.<p>

"Did you know that my mother and I used to be slaves for my stepfather's entertainment?" She asked to no one in peculiar.

"Yes, Princess," Her most trusted ally answered, nonetheless.

Her red eyes narrowed dangerously. Her tattoos glowed and pulsed. "I will get my revenge. They'll pay for rejecting me and my parents' love..."

"Yes, Princess. But what shall we do about the children?"

"Let them find my father and I'll get the book. The spectacled one has the key." She smirked. "They'll release my father. _He'll _unleash him."

"Pharaoh has spoken!" Her partner cried to the servants.

The Digimon Pharaoh sat back in her throne, staring at Davis, grinning widely. He's more than what he thinks he is…

* * *

><p>The group finally arrived at the cursed necropolis. Davis had Anya, with her knowledge of Egypt, to lead the way. She gazed up at a monument looming over and explained everything. "That's a statue of Anubis, God of the Dead. Lori, Kokoro, you're meant to catch the sun with that." The two girls fiddled with a large mirror. Annalise set up a rope leading underground.<p>

"So, what are all these old mirrors for?" Davis asked with a curious expression.

"Ancient mirrors," Anya corrected sternly. "It's an ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see."

Davis shifted in an awkward manner, handing her a brown satchel and stammering, "Uh…h-here t-this is for…uh…yo-you."

The spectacled teenager studied him, perplexed of his gift, as he continued in his nervous state. "It's a gift…I-I-I t-thought y-y-you might like it-it…Uh…might need it when you're uh…Bye!"

He started to walk away. Making sure Anya was out of earshot, he released a deep breath of relief.

Anya unfurled his gift, beholding a set of professional archaeological tools. Her mouth hung in an 'O' of surprise. Why would he give her a gift? She didn't treated him kindly, didn't took him seriously in anything or have a special treatment for him, not like Annalise's affection, Lori's admiration or Kokoro's love. _Maybe I underestimated him too much. He's worth something… Okay, I still think he's still a bit of a fool, but now he has something of mine…my trust._

Anya flashed him a big, grateful smile, which caught him off, losing his grip on the rope, and he fell down the hole.

"Davis!" Anya yelped, rushing over to the hole.

"Daisuke-kun!" Lori shrieked.

"Davis! Davis, are you alright?" Kokoro shouted down the hole.

"I'm ok! I landed on something soft!" Davis's voice shouted back.

"Yeah, me!" Annalise grunted, the first one down after Davis.

"And us!" Veemon and Quartz added with a groan, causing the three girls to laugh.

Once they were all inside underground, Anya shifted a mirror. "And then there was light," She muttered. The light reflected off each of the mirrors, illuminating the entire room.

"Hey, that's a neat trick." Davis grinned.

The group made their way down the cob-web filled halls, blanketed in darkness. Ghostly sounds froze their blood in fear. To spark the mood, Anya tried to share fascinating facts about Egypt, though the knowledge was disturbing…

"So let me get this straight," Davis was saying, a little disgusted. "They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in old jars?"

Anya nodded, full of enthusiasm. "And they'd take out your heart as well. Oh! Do you know how they took out your brains?"

"Awn, I really don't think the kids need to know this…" Annalise hissed, cradling Quartz, like protecting a scared child.

The brunette ignored the black-haired beauty's warning and continued, demonstrating with her hand. "They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things around in it and then rip it all out through your nostrils."

Davis cringed, touching his nose. "That's gotta hurt!"

"How revolting!" Helena noted.

"It's called mummification, dear. You'll be dead when they do this." Anya reassured.

Davis turned to Annalise. "If I don't make it out of here, _don't_ put me down for mummification."

"Likewise, now can we discuss 'bout something that doesn't gruesome ways to die, like eh…how do you become a DigiDestined?"

"Have some kind of connection to the DigiWorld, like seeing a Digimon."

"Digimon?" Anya gasped. "In the Real World?"

Lori lowered her eyes with a dreamy expression, as she remembered a familiar dream as a smaller girl. "I remember years ago when my family and I were visiting Odaiba, I was taken by a wizard with ghosts and a white cat stared at me. I thought it was a nightmare."

"You were like me, one of the children captured by Myotismon when he was looking for the 8th Child, and we both became a DigiDestined that way!"

Kokoro thought over her memories, leaning against a stone wall while Cleo, Veemon and Atsuko were playing a game like golf, hitting stones agains the chambers' walls with metal poles. "I remember my grandfather and me sending emails on the computer when this bad virus was on the internet."

"Diaboromon! Like Yolei. That's how you became a DigiDestined."

"I remember witnessing a battle between dinosaur and a very large parrot when I slept over at Annalise's aunt's apartment. She used to live there in Highton View Terrace."

"You saw Greymon and Parrotmon? Annalise too?"

"Yep," Annalise beamed confidently.

"That's how Tai and the others became DigiDestined!"

**"FORE!"** Veemon announced, hitting a rock off to the ceiling, causing the roof to break and sent a large tomb crashing down before the bewildered group. "Opps."

"Oh my God…" Anya breathed, studying the tomb's carvings. "It's a…it's a sarcophagus!" She hover her hand over the tomb, very excited. "He must have been someone of great importance to have a sarcophagus so well made."

"Or he did something _VERY_ naughty to get locked up…" Annalise inserted warily.

Anya began brushing the sand off the front of the casket, trying to read the hieroglyphics. Atsuko repeatedly asked the same question, riding Lori crazy again. "So, who is it, who is it, who is it, who is it, who is it-"

Lori would have whacked her with her staff if Davis hadn't blurted out, _"He That Shall Not Be Named."_

"How did you know that?" Anya asked, puzzled.

Davis shrugged. "It just came to my head,"

Kokoro stared at the burial tomb and blew the sand away on a star-like cutting, and revealed the lining of a beetle. She touched it cautiously. "This looks like some sort of lock."

Her sassy partner narrowed her eyes thoughtfully "Whoever's in there sure wasn't getting out."

Annalise nodded, agreeing with the cat. "No kidding. It'll take a month to crack this thing open without a key."

"A key…" Anya realized and rummaged through her bag, pulling out the artefact she found yesterday. She opened and placed it into the star-shaped engraving and it fitted perfectly.

* * *

><p>In another area of the ancient chambers, a few Pharaohmon attempted to force an ancient safe open.<p>

"Careful!" Electro warned, conversing at a safe distance. "The Egyptians were no fools. They wanted to make sure the book stays buried."

The Pharaohmon pried at the wall with every of their fibre and strength until finally, the wall broke open, but suddenly acid sprayed out. Fortunately, the Pharaoh and Kunemon were out of the acid's way.

"Pressurized salt acid. Ancient booby trap."

Electro gulped in fear.

When the acid trap was disarmed, the Pharaohmon uncovered a cloth-wrapped object in the wall. They moved aside, allowing their Pharaoh to come through with a satisfied expression, unfurled the cloth and smirked at the artefact.

"Find Davis and his friends. It's time to show them who the Digimon Pharaoh is."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!" Anya couldn't help but squeal more childish than Atsuko as Davis and Annalise lifted the sarcophagus up, ready to open it.<p>

Davis stared at her, weird. "You dream about dead guys?"

The brunette slapped his shoulder and then, interested, inspected at the lower section of the casket. "Look, his sacred spells have been chiselled off. This mummy must have been condemned not only in this life, but in the next."

"Tough break,"

"I'm all tears," Annalise grunted, turned the key in the lock. "Now, let's see whose inside."

With all their strength, Annalise and Davis pulled off cover of the sarcophagus.

Instantly, a skeleton popped out, clad in glutinous bones and loose wrappings, and caused all five humans and Digimon to scream.

"Yggdrasill, I **HATE **it when things do that!" Quartz whined. She started to whimper and Annalise rocked her gently.

Helena examined the mummy, saying, "Anya, is he supposed to look like that?"

"No," Anya answered, perplexed. "I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still…still…"

"Juicy," Davis, Veemon, Annalise and Cleo finished.

"Yes. He must be more than one, two, three thousand years old and it looks as if he's still…decomposing."

"Hey," Davis saw the inside of the coffin's cover. "What do you make of this?" There were strange marks inside, long lines. He trailed his fingers, one for each finger.

Anya gasped. "God! These marks were made with….fingernails. This man was buried alive. And he left some kind of message." She studied the carved hieroglyphs, but was unable to understand it. Davis, however, looked over and his eyes widened.

_"Death…is only the beginning."_

Scared, Kokoro hugged his arm and he, in response, wrapped it around her in protectiveness. Slowly at the same time, the group turned and stared at the gruesome corpse, wondering what he could have done to suffer such a terrible fate.

"_**!"**_ A high-pitched, bloodcurdling, spine-chilling, hair-raising scream shrilled in the small chamber.

"Vemon!" Davis leapt up to find Veemon, frozen and white in fear, staring at…"Kinu…"

The girl he hated with a passion was standing at the entrance, smirking.

"She scared the bejeebies out of me!" Veemon yelped. "And I like to keep them in!"

Kinu smirked. "Hi, Davis," She walked toward him, leaning her lean body to him. "Do you like my dress? It's an old favourite of mine."

She was wearing a black strapless, halfway-to-her-knees dress with a tight gold belt around her waist and golden sandals with a dark-red ruby on each end and straps going up to her knees. Her eyeliner is longer, painted in the Egyptian eye design. She accessorized with dangling gold hoop earrings with rubies, a long gold necklace with rubies draped around her shoulders, her bangles on top of gold cuffs, and another gold armband added to her left arm, and a golden headband with a dark-red ruby in the centre on her head. Her arms were odd. She had a gold-silken bandage wrapped around on her entire left arm, and tattoos of black Egyptian hieroglyphics down her right arm, the arm with the hand where she kept her gold, ruby ring.

Davis took one look and he found himself in a trance, of golden light. A new yet familiar name rolled off his tongue. _"Ananse…"_

Kinu smirked, satisfied.

"Black? It matches your heart perfectly!" Cleo snapped angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Lori demanded, wielding her staff. Kokoro hugged Davis's arm, afraid of Kinu.

Kinu arrogantly grinned, waltzing around the group, passing the corpse and hover her hand over its mouldy skull. She eyed the group like a hawk, simpering, "Do you know what kind of trouble you're getting into, right? On these hallowed grounds, that was set forth in ancient times are as strong as it is today."

Anya scoffed, dismissing the warning. "That's just a bunch of babble."

"You don't understand ancient Egyptian. How can you know?" Kinu sneered at Anya's silence. "I thought so, but let me demonstrate. Electro!"

The Kunemon crawled to her aid, carrying the cloth-bound object. Kinu uncovered a book of gleaming black marble. Anya eyed the marvellous book with great fascination, watching Kinu's finger trail along the jet marble carving, reading in an ancient lanugue, then repeat what she had said in English. _"Death…will come on swift wings to whomsoever his path."_

Once the last word was said, wind suddenly blew violently in the chamber, scaring the group. Unfazed, Kinu continued, "There is one, the undead, who, if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse. To be a plague upon these worlds."

_Worlds? _Davis thought, confused._ Does she mean the Real World and DigiWorld? Or are there more?_

"Asp Bandage!" The white-silk bandage on Kinu's left arm sprung out, entrapping Davis and Kinu pulled him forward, straight into her grasp.

"DAVIS!" Kokoro screamed.

Davis struggled in Kinu's arm. He grimaced when her hands clawed his chest. He felt he was being strangled by a python.

"Pharaohmon!" Kinu's voice was thick and sharp, different from her usual voice. Then Pharaohmons entered, enclosing on Davis's friends. "They follow my every command." She hissed in his ear.

Davis put 2-and-2 together, and figured it out. "YOU'RE the Digimon Pharaoh? YOU'RE responsible for taking over the DigiWorld!?"

"It won't be just me for long."

"Kokoro, take out the Digi-Eggs! Give Lori her egg!" She obliged. "Now say Digiarmour Energize!"

"Digiarmour Energize!" The two girls shouted together. The eggs flashed white and engulfed their Digimon Partners.

* * *

><p>~Digimon~<p>

_Digimon Digital Monsters_  
><em>Digimon are the Champions<em>

_Digimon Digital Monsters_  
><em>Digimon are the Champions<em>

_Digivolve into Champions_  
><em>Amour Digivolve<em>

"Gatomon, Rookie Level…Digivolve to…Heartdramon, Storm of Compassion!"

Cleo transformed into a gorgeous, slim, humanoid cat with bigger cat ears, wide hips, long whiskers dropping to her shoulders and long white hair in a ponytail on top of her head, which the ponytail splits in half and falls down the sides of her face, ending with a gold heart-shaped clasp at the tip. She wore a white Grecian-style dress with a sweetheart-neckline and gold buckles on the straps, a loose white sash wrapped around her waist to her right arm, golden cuffs on her wrists and feet, and a golden bangle with the Crest of Compassion on the front holding her ponytail.

"I am Heartdramon, counterpart to Flamedramon. As Gatomon, I used the Digi-Egg of Compassion to armour digivolve and become more powerful and gorgeous! My Storm Rocket attack will strike the enemydown faster than lightning."

"Coronamon…Digivolve to…Mikomon, Priestess of Loyalty!"

Like Cleo, Atsuko changed into a beautiful Digimon. She transformed into a more woman-like cat Digimon with short, navy fur, long navy hair in a loose ponytail with red and white bows, white Kanzashi (hair decorations) at the sides of her face, yellow cat eyes, and a cat-like face that's entirely painted white with red eyeliner and lipstick. She is dressed in traditional Miko***** attire; a white, short-sleeved blouse, long detached sleeves, with red cords stitched on the cuffs that widened very much over the wrists, a pair of red pants with very wide legs, that went up to under her chest with a small bow at the front, a white Obi belt with red rims that tied with a big bow at the back, a red cord under the bow and ties in the front within the small bow with the Crest of Loyalty hanging off the knot, and armoured Tabi socks. She wielded a large bow and a dagger in her sleeve.

"I too am an Armor Digimon. As Coronamon, I used the Digi-Egg of Loyalty to armor digivolve. I can shoot my Fan Tanto***** from my Yumi***** right on the bulleye over great lengths! I swore from girlhood to fight evil Digimon and I intend to keep that promise!"

_Digimon Digital Monsters  
>Digimon are the Champions<em>

_Digimon Digital Monsters_  
><em>Digimon Are The Champions<em>

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon!_

~Digital~

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Kokoro gasped when her once small cat became such a beautiful creature. Her slim figure cocked at the wide hips said it was lively Cleo, yet her mature beauty made her like a cool teenager.<p>

"Atsuko…" Lori's jaw dropped down, hanging open. Her annoying lion cub was a woman, wise, strong, protector of justice…

"What about us?" Annalise demanded, impatiently for waiting a way to fight the Pharaohmon.

"Digivolve to Champion!" Davis answered while still trying to escape from Kinu's claws.

The older girls obliged and like the Gatomon and Coronamon, their Lopmon and Hawkmon were engulfed in a bright light as they changed forms.

"Lopmon…Digivolve to…Bandomon!"

"Hawkmon…Digivolve to…Hasabuyamon!"

"_Bunny Pummel!"_ Quartz used smashed arms on the Pharaohmon, bringing them down. Helena followed with _Golden Swipes_ and _Falcon's Shrieks_, her big size took up most of the space though.

Lori watched Atsuko with admiration as she performed _Sacred Dance of Fire,_ a dance that released fire everywhere. She danced with elegance unlike prancing around that she would do as a Rookie. _"Elegant Flame Whirlpool!"_ Atsuko fired a whirlpool of fire from her hands. She reminded Lori of her mother… "Lori!" Atsuko shouted when she spotted a Pharaohmon coming behind her partner. _"Lion's Blade Bulleye!"_ She whipped out a Fan Tanto blade from her sleeve, positioned it on her bow and shot it straight at Pharaohmon. It knocked Pharaohmon down and bounced back to Atsuko. Protectively, Atsuko guarded Lori.

"_Knuckle Storm!"_ Cleo shot airballs from her fists, defending her partner._ "Marine Shield"_ She was surrounded by an aura of blue fire-like water and she continued to attack. On a roll, she announced, _"Storm Rocket!"_ Surrounded herself in an aura of blue fire and then shot herself through the Pharaohmon like a rocket. But even though Cleo had the upper arm, she was too fast and she slammed against the wall.

"Cleo!" Kokoro ran to her and knelt down. She cupped her bruised cheek. "You're hurt."

Cleo mirrored, cupping Kokoro's cheek that was concealed with scratches. "You too. _Meditation Cure!_" In an instant, their bodies were glowing and all of their damages were gone, their bodies now recovered.

Veemon drooled at Cleo. His eyes were glued to her attractive body, _her curves..._ "She's my counterpart? I gotta join in!" Determined, he charged at the girl keeping his partner captive. "Get off my partner!" He jumped and broke Davis free from Kinu, unaware that she slipped the black book into Davis's hands… "Make me Flamedramon!"

"Veemon…Digivolve to…ExVeemon!" He shrugged. "ExVeemon will do. _Vee-Laser!_"

Then out from the desert, General ExVeemon and his army came rampaging through and aided the group. Kinu was gone like she disappeared out of thin air. General ExVeemon stalked up to Davis and snatched the black book from him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Davis snapped.

"Excuse me!" Anya shouted, running up. "What are you doing with that book?"

"Your jealously is fusing with your curiosity and is threating your team," General ExVeemon said sternly. "This book is dangerous and I will not endanger anyone with it." He stared at Davis. "You should know that. You led them here."

"But I wasn't gonna read it! I didn't expect it!" Davis protested.

"I have seen enough in my life to expect the unexpected."

"I wasn't putting anyone in danger!"

"You should have known the consequences!"

"If you could jus-"

"_**ENOUGH!" **_General yelled, cutting Davis's sentence off. "Get back to the village."

The human boy glowered at the general but did not resume the argument. He spun around and stalked off in an angry huff, leaving behind the general as the Digimon groaned and wiped his forehead, guilty of his part in the disagreement. Davis stomped to where Kokoro was waiting for him. She looked concerned because she witnessed the intense fighting. He stalked past her, too caught up in his anger to take notice. She sighed, knowing it might to best to leave him on his own for a while to cool off and followed.

The gooey corpse was left forgotten…for now.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_ 'Buenas noches'_ means 'good night'.

***** _'Dulces sueños, mi corazón'_ means 'sweet dreams, my heart'.

***** A _Miko_ is a woman working as priestess in Shinto shrines, a main part in Japanese religion.

* A _Fan Tanto_ is a type of Japanese dagger.

* _Yumi_ is Japanese for bow.


	12. Arc 1: Chapter 11

**Recap:** (_Kinu_) The world rejected me for someone I am not. I suffered pain, watching the ones I loved hurt by my stepfamily. Because of their greed and selfishness!

I will get my revenge. Every soul will suffer as I did. The curse will carry on. My father will rise again.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1:<strong> Chapter 11

~Digital~

Once they reached the village, Davis stormed straight into Veemon's room and literally exploded! He growled and yelled and huffed and burn red in the face. General ExVeemon was totally being unfair, he believed. He didn't give him a chance to explain…

Veemon followed, trying to reason with him. "Davish? Look Davish, I'm sorry if my dad was a bit harsh."

"_If a bit harsh?_ No offense, Veemon, but your dad is a jerk! He didn't even listen to me! He got angry at me without my say! He-" He stopped ranting abruptly.

"He what?"

"…You dad is exactly like my dad." He realised, taking his voice at a quiet tone. "My dad never listens to me. We fight about everything. My schoolwork, my room, my hobbies, me…" He collapsed on the bed, while remaining stunned at the realisation. "We're never on good terms."

"Davish…"

A soft knock on the door interrupt. "Davis? Davis, are you in there?" A sophisticated girl's voice asked. The door opened slowly, Anya peeping over the edge. "Oh, there you are." She came inside the bedroom and sat next to Davis, showing him stone-like casings of shells. "I found these inside our sticky friend's coffin. Exoskeletons of Scarabs, flesh eaters. Long dead now. I read these carnivorous insects can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, judging by the fingernail scratches, he was still alive when they started eating him."

Davis fingered with the fossilized Scarabs. "So somebody threw these in with our dead guy and they slowly ate him alive?"

"_Very_ slowly…" Davis and Veemon cringed. "Certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him, was he?"

"Probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter…"

Anya giggled and replied seriously. "See here, the only real reason I'm here because I witness your spat with ExVeemon. And I overheard your rant. I admit it, I'm concerned about you." Davis stared with a 'what?' look. "I know! Very queer, but ever since when yesterday and when you gave that lovely set of tools, I'm beginning to see you as not obnoxious," She laid on a hand on his shoulder. "But as a courageous leader struggling to prove it. You have the potential…You just need…to believe you have it. That's not arrogant, that's means you know that you have it."

"Thank you, Anya," Davis said gratefully.

"However, the general was right about me. I am jealous. You and Annalise are leading us and I wanted to do something brave too. Maybe I should my own advice to see if it works." Anya ruffled his hair, smiling. "Your chaps have no idea how priceless you are."

"Chaps? The DigiDestined!" Davis sprung up on his feet, standing as professional as the General. "Anya, send an Email to Izzy about everything that happened since camp, everything. Here's Izzy's Email address," He wrote the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Anya. A rosy red blush on her cheeks, a pretty contrast to her alabaster skin, and plump, rosebud lips coloured in wine-red. "I'll leave you to it."

Anya abruptly tugged him by the collar and kissed his cheek, completely taking him off-guard. In shock, he stumbled backwards to the door, accidentally hitting the doorframe. He chortled nervously and exited with a wave. Anya chuckled and waved too as he left in a hurry. She got to work on her laptop and typed a report of the past events. On the bed, Helena was beaming in pride.

"Bravo, Anya dear," The Hawkmon applauded. "Bravo."

* * *

><p>Lori swung her <em>shinai<em>***** powerfully up and down and to her other hand, practicing her Kendo as always. At the near age of 11, she was already highly skilled in the most advanced levels. Started at age 6 after a traumatic experience motivated her to learn the art of Kendo and archery for self-defence. The daughter of a well-respected woman and influential father, she always lived up to their expectations…

From the corner of her eye, she could see Atsuko, once again, copying her moves, swinging a regular bamboo staff.

Lori frowned. Fate must have something planned for her…or is laughing at her. Lori's somewhat complex and conflicting personality and always had a stoic expression was in COMPLETE contrast of Atsuko's cheery and childish behaviour and bright smile gleaming with fun.

Lori groaned and asked, "Why do you have to De-Digivolve? As Mikomon, you were calm, collected as much as a real Miko…"

Atsuko looked at her, calmly. "This is who I am. Digivolving is like growing up. I matured."

"My half-brothers hadn't matured for years. Except for their views of girls." She added with a frown as she remembered how crazy they acted over a girl. "They claimed I'm like the Mikos portrayed on TV; attractive but overly serious, temperamental, and incapable of dealing with boys. I don't believe them."

In her private school, she was a lone wolf. Well admired for her excellent grades and excellent Kendo and archery skills. But she's pretty much blunt and stoic to her classmates, not understanding bonds like friendship and love.

"I like you for who you are. Can't you like me for me?" Atsuko asked.

"You tend to get on my nerves." Was the honest answer, but the cub took it as a compliment.

"Thanks! I think you're pretty…and a hothead!"

Although she lightly blushed at being called 'pretty', Lori flared when called a hothead. Out of her short temper, she swung her shinai at Astuko. But out of the blue, Atsuko halted it with her staff.

Lori was bewildered! "How did you do that?" She rapidly demanded.

Atsuko looked down at her feet touching, blushing bashfully. "You practice so much and I _love_ copying you, I guess I learn Kendo from you."

The girl tilted her tan-haired head. Her expression was stoic, but with a little awe. "Perhaps we're finally coming to an understanding, Kendo." Then she did something unexpected of her. She smirked. "Shall we spar then?"

"OK! Hiya!" The lion cub pounced at her, waving her shinai about and soon, a serious, professional battle broke between them. Although Lori took the whole match seriously, she found herself having fun. And she liked it.

* * *

><p>Davis took a walk around the village with Veemon as his tour guide. Veemon told him about every Digimon, building and attraction.<p>

"Heads up!"

A sudden yell, followed by a flying soccer ball caught Davis off guard as the ball heavily beaned him on the head. He was struck down, grabbing his head, grimacing. "What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"Davis!" Annalise raced out of the trees over to him. "Davis!" She knelt down to his level and pulled him up. "I'm so sorry about that! I was practicing my soccer and I kicked the ball too hard, it went through the goal!"

"_Yeah, yeah, it's fine…"_ Davis sang in a daze, making Annalise giggle. "Soccer, huh?" He grinned wryly and pumped up his chest proudly. "I happen to be the soccer master of Japan!"

Annalise put her hands on her hips, smirking amusedly. "Is that a challenge?"

Davis smirked. "If you want it to be,"

Annalise grinned and tossed him the ball. "Start the game."

Smirking, Davis started off with a dribble, heading straight to the trees, using them as the goal. He did not expect Annalise to quickly catch up with him and twirled around him, taking the ball in the progress. Davis desperately chased her, but she moved so gracefully and swiftly, he couldn't catch her until he clumsily tripped.

"Soccer is teamwork, along with every other sport." Annalise lectured him, pulling him up to his feet.

"But you're great at everything! You don't need a team!"

Annalise bit her lip. "…I don't like being on my own. Being in a team means you're stronger."

Davis looked down, feeling ashamed. "Guess I'm over my head in soccer. I'm not good."

Annalise pulled his head back by his chin, looking at him firmly. "You _are_ good," She stroked his chin. "You just need to know it better." She lifted him up and positioned him against her body. "Soccer is simple, but it is difficult to play it simple. The rules of soccer are very simple, basically it's like this: if it moves, kick it. If it doesn't move, kick it until it does." She held his hands, intertwining their fingers together. Her left leg leaned on his, lightly touching the ball. Davis's leg followed her elegant moves, swinging against the ball until he kicked it powerfully. He grinned in triumph.

He and Annalise played a real game of soccer, one-on-one. Sometimes, Davis had the ball. Most of the time, Annalise had the ball. In the kicks, turns and running, the girl was more skilful than the boy. She got more goals than him, performed with impressive kicks and slides.

Currently, Davis had the ball and about to kick into the goal, when Annalise skid-tackled under him, taking the ball from him, tripping him. She kicked the ball up and gobsmacked Davis as she flipped up and scissor-kicked the ball into the goal at high speed.

"Goal!" Annalise cheered, happily jumping.

Davis lifted himself up, groaning, when Quartz wrapped an ear around his hand, looking at him with rose-pink eyes, swimming in sympathy. "You gotta hurt in order to know. Fall in order to grow. Lose in order to gain. Because most of life's lessons are learned in pain."

Quartz's quote eased his sore ego. He stroked her long ear in thanks for comforting him. "Thanks. Rematch!"

Davis tried again. Annalise gave him good advice on to help his soccer. It worked. Davis thought he was as good as Tai. True, his mentor always willing to offer advice. Tai was his role model… But Annalise was like a big sister to him. Other than that she's an AMAZING soccer player, better and more agile than professional soccer players, she's affectionate to him, planting him with kisses and hugs. She's protective of him also, caring, gentle with him, and her witty words were lively to his ears.

As he successfully whizzed the ball into the goal and scored, as Annalise, Veemon and Quartz tackled him, Davis's smile was so wide, it couldn't fit on his face.

"Play ball!" Annalise started the third game by cartwheeling with the ball in her hands and threw it out, where Davis jumped up and kicked it. However, somewhere in the game, he kicked the ball too powerfully and sent it flying far onto the forest.

"_Aye caramba…"_ Davis mumbled. "I'll be back!" He called over his shoulder as he went off looking for the ball. Searching in the woods, he finally found it ahead and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

* * *

><p>Kokoro sat on a hill, staring off at the horizon. Her guitarcase and draw-string bag settled beside her. The sun blazing optimistically, shining down on her glowing, tanned skin. She relaxed, lying on her back beneath the sunrays. A soccer ball bounced down from the sky and stopped next to her head. She lifted half her body up and turned her head, smiling. "Hello Davis,"<p>

Davis blushed. "H-H-Hi, Kokoro…" Cleo came and pushed him from behind. He stumbled a little, walked toward Kokoro and sat down next to her. Together, they sat in silence and stared at the scenery.

"D-Davis…" Kokoro shyly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are…are you feeling better after earlier?"

Davis shifted uncomfortably. "A bit…" He lay down on his back, his knees up. "General ExVeemon reminds me of my dad."

Kokoro leaned towards him. "How so?"

"They both don't listen to me. If anything happens back in the tomb, I would have taken responsibility. Nothing I've done is good enough for my dad…Or anyone else for that matter."

Kokoro twiddled with her fingers. She was looking down with a blush as well. "Do you…Do you want to talk about it? It could help to let your feelings out."

Davis glanced at her. "I guess I could talk about it…" He shrugged his arms, which his hands were placed under his head. "All my life, everyone think I'll never do good. Or anything good enough for them. My aunt Demi was my only true friend. She loved me for me and I loved her, she was an amazing woman. She left a few years ago and never came back." He took a sad tone. "My dad raised her after their parents died when they were kids and that made him…angsty. It also made him hard to _please._" He said the words about his father like he had sandpaper in his mouth. Scratchily. "When she left, I had no one. I was alone, all by myself. Then I met Tai and Kari when I was trying to play soccer and they played with me. I was thankful of being accepted by them. I guess I let it get into my head and got a crush on Kari because of it. But…I don't think the DigiDestined back home feel the same way I do." Kokoro laid her hand on his as he continued on, his voice dripping with sadness on each word. "When we arrive at Camp Kaki, I suggest we take a look around, but TK took the credit. That's before I met you." He smiled at her and she blushed, remembering the first moment they met. "You kinda made me forget it. But…Izzy was working himself to death trying to find a connection to the Digital World. I told him to forget working, he was worrying me. But they misunderstood. They thought I was telling them to forget the Digimon." He croaked. "I felt…_betrayed._ After everything I've done for them, they threw me away like garage." As he told his painful tale, he started to tear up a little.

Kokoro squeezed his hand. She understood his pain. She said, "We're both fragile and broken." She brought his hand up, bringing him half-up as well. "Davis, I live a sheltered life. My family is high-class so we're very wealthy. I live in Kyoto. Everyone thinks I'm perfect because I get straight-As, I look…fine," Davis stared at her flabbergasted, thinking _'Fine? BEAUTIFUL, you are!'_. "I'm grateful for everything and I love my family. But one day, I enrol in a new school. I thought I'll get along with everyone. But…There's this girl, Miyuki Takamatsu. She started bullying me, saying I'm noting but a spoiled rich girl. I…I…became too shy to open herself since then because I'm scared of the same rejection."

Davis fumed furiously. How dare that Miyuki shattered such a delicate soul! Suddenly, he tugged Kokoro down and embraced her. His arms were locked around her shoulders and his chin nestled on her head. Her face, flushing in four shades of red, was pressed against his hard chest. "You have no idea how much you helped me." She blushed more at his statement. "Don't worry about Miyuki, she's just jealous of you." He cracked a lopsided smile. "As Lori would say, Fate decided to play with us and throw us into a parallel universe."

Kokoro laughed, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "That's not what how Lori would put it, but yes. Fate brought us together. You got a chance to prove you're a great leader…"

"…And you got confidence from your compassion." Davis finished. He glanced at her case and draw-string bag. "What do you got in there?"

Kokoro broke from his hug. "Some of my favourite things to do I packed for camp. I'm a majorette, a cheerleader with batons." She took of a pair of batons and twirled them with her fingers, amazing Davis. "I'm love volleyball," She bounced a volleyball. "And a guitarist." She added the guitar bit shyly as she opened her case and revealed a golden-yellow classical guitar with a heart-shaped hole.

"You sing?"

"Uh huh. Do you know any songs?"

"One. '_**WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!'**_"

Kokoro giggled. "Well, I know one that fits you." She strummed five notes and started singing.

_**They said you wouldn't make is so far…  
><strong>_**…**_**uh, uh…  
>And ever since they said it, it's been hard…<br>But never mind the nights you had to cry…  
>Cause you have never let it go inside…<br>You worked real hard…  
>And you know exactly what you want and need…<br>So believe…  
><strong>__**And you can never give up…  
>You can reach your goals…<br>Just talk to your soul and say…**_

Her voice was soft and soothing as an angel. Davis smiled and it boost Kokoro's confidence, allowing her to sing more.

_**I believe I can (I can)  
>I believe I will (I will)<br>I believe I know my dreams are real (know my dreams are real)  
>I believe I'll stand (Oh yeah)<br>I believe I'll dance…  
>I believe I'll grow real soon and…<br>**__**That's why…  
>That is what I do believe…<strong>_

Everyone heard her beautiful voice. Annalise, Veemon, Quartz, Anya, Helena, Lori and Atsuko found her and Davis. They smiled, loving the scene and music.

_**Your goals are just a thing in your soul…  
><strong>_**…**_**uh, uh…  
>And you know that your moves will let them show…<br>You keep creating pictures in your mind…  
>So just believe they will come true in time…<br>It will be fine…  
>Leave all of your cares and stress behind…<br>Just let it go…  
>Let the music flow inside…<br>Forget all your pain…  
>And just start to believe…<strong>_

**_Never mind what people say…_**  
><strong><em>Hold your head high and turn away…<em>**  
><strong><em>With all our hopes and dreams…<em>**  
><strong><em>I will believe…<em>**  
><strong><em>Even though it seems it's not for me…<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't give up I'll keep it up…<em>**  
><strong><em>Look into the sky…<em>**  
><strong><em>I will achieve all my needs…<em>**  
><strong><em>I will always believe….<em>**

_**…****Oo…Oo…**_

Meanwhile, General ExVeemon locked the book inside a staff, double AND triple locked with chains! He looked outside, hearing Kokoro's voice. He sighed. "I wonder if Masao is having the same problem with him…"

"Poisonous Jab!"

Pain struck him at the back and he fell down with a thud, paralyzed. He twitched but couldn't stand up. Golden sandals waltzed passed him and he growled. "Kinu…"

The girl smirked and easily destroyed the locks to retrieve the book. "I bet Anya would die to know what the Black Book is like…" With a devious smirk, she left him down on the floor.

_**I believe I can…  
>I believe I will (I can)<br>I believe I know my dreams are real (I got strength)  
>I believe I'll stand…<br>I believe I'll dance (I gotta dance)  
>I believe I'll grow real soon and (watch me watch me watch me)<br>That is what I do believe (I do believe in me)**_

**_I believe I can…_**  
><strong><em>I believe I will (oh yea)<em>**  
><strong><em>I believe I know my dreams are real<em>**  
><strong><em>I believe I'll stand…<em>**  
><strong><em>I believe I'll dance (I gotta dance)<em>**  
><strong><em>I believe I'll grow real soon and…<em>**  
><strong><em>That is what I do believe…<em>**

_**I do believe…!**_

Once she ended her song, Davis stared in utter awe and their friends erupted in cheers. She turned, embarrassed but happy.

"Fantastic!" Annalise cried, running over to praise her more.

Anya tried to follow, but her foot hit something and she tripped. "Good Mary!" She looked and gasped. She found the Black Book the General took from Davis earlier! "How did this get here?

"That's called stealing, Awn…" Annalise teasingly said.

"I did not steal it! It magically appeared under me foot!" Anya defended. Yet she eyed the book. "I don't suppose he'll mind _borrowing _it…"

"Oooh no!" Davis protested. "I cause enough trouble with General ExVeemon."

"I just want to see what's inside. Look," She handed the book and key as she went on. "Well, I don't believe in silly superstitious fairytales. I believe if I can see it, I can touch it then it's real. That's what I believe."

"I believe with not messing with anything that gives my stomach a bad feeling. Like the mummy!" Annalise exclaimed. "I told you not to play around!"

"I doubt a corpse will fit in a book. It's only a book. No harm ever came from reading a book."

"What 'bout a papercut?"

If the older girls had been paying attention to Davis, they would have seen him looking at the book as if he was in a trance. His reflection reflected off the ebony cover. For a moment, he saw himself in blue cloths and gold beads… Wordlessly, he placed the key down and turned it. The lock popped off and he flipped open the book. The sides were adorned in hieroglyphs.

The winds shrieked, catching the girls' attention. "That happens a lot around here," Annalise sweatdropped.

"What is he doing?" Anya asked.

Davis's eyes were blank, running his fingers over the hieroglyphs while calling them out. _"Amun-Ra…Amun-Dei…." _His voice took on a thick tone. _"Sua harum utoops…Zin mes a bet bya."_

* * *

><p>His chant echoed through the chambers of Hamunaptra. <em>"Zin pekes so ay…yatto ay, yatto ay, yatto ay!"<em>

The corpse leapt from its coffin, roaring its first breath of life. He spotted a girl that literally took his breath away. The mummy advanced towards her, as did she. Her body against his bony chest, she reached up and waved her hand over the side of his face.

The mummy stared wide-socket at her. "Ananse…"

"Papa…"

* * *

><p>"NO!" General ExVeemon screamed, finally regained his strength. "YOU MUSTN'T READ FROM THE BOOK!"<p>

* * *

><p>Davis broke from his trance, dropped the book and stumbled back, only for Kokoro and Lori to catch him. They heard a deep buzzing sound and in curiosity, stared off into the desert…and beheld a swarm of millions of locusts, thundering clouds, and falling hails of fires.<p>

"We got problems!" Annalise yelped.

"It's the plagues!" Helena shrieked.

The insects soared into the village, covering everything in sight. The clouds thundered and strike lightning down. The hails of fires crashed down. Guilty, Davis closed his eyes and muttered, "What have I done now?" The thought of a black-haired seductress came to mind. He growled her name. "Kinu…" He roughly grabbed Kokoro and Lori's hands and took off with Veemon and the other girls right beside him. "Get to Hamunaptra! C'mon, go, go!"

* * *

><p>"Where in the name of <em>Yomi<em>_*****_did they come from?" Annalise requested. The group was running frantically down the halls of the cursed temple.

"I ain't stopping to find out!" Veemon shouted.

"Kinu has something to do with this. We find her, we find out." Davis listed as he desperately lead.

"That'll be easy. She likes you." Annalise dryly commented.

"That's why I'm bait!"

Suddenly, the earth shook violently. Atsuko cried and clung on to her partner. The sand rose up into a mound…then millions of creepy beetles crawled out!

"Scarabs!" Anya shrieked in horror.

The group didn't protest and took off. Quartz used Blazing Ice to fend off the ravenous bugs chasing after them, soon joined by her fellow Digimon except for Atsuko, frightened. The group ran over a stone road in a gorge. Davis, the older girls, their Digimon and Cleo leaped onto a platform to one side while Kokoro pressed herself against a wall opposite her friends, shielding Lori and Atsuko protectively.

To her surprise, she moved along the wall when it suddenly flipped open, dropping her, Lori and Atsuko in and closing the trap door behind them. When the beetles passed, Davis and the girls looked around, wondering where the younger girls went.

"Lori?"

"Atsuko?"

"Kokoro!" Davis panicked, jumping to the other side and tried to force open the trapdoor. "Stupid trapdoor! There's gotta be a switch or something around here someplace…"

Annalise roughly grabbed his collar and pulled him away, despite his protests. She lifted him off his feet, her face close to his. "You wanna get eaten?"

Davis glanced, seeing the scarabs coming back. "No!"

"Then run!"

* * *

><p>The trapdoor's tunnel brought the girls into a dark chamber, lit by silver light. Kokoro hugged Lori and Atsuko tighter and looked around for a way out, only to see…the mummy. The corpse she and the group found. Walking. Moaning. Breathing. She screamed and backed against a wall, Lori and Atsuko behind, both of them scared too. The creature slowly advanced towards Kokoro, studying her intently.<p>

"_Princess Luce?"_ He murmured in ancient words.

"Nien, Papa…" Kinu came out of the darkness. She spoke in the same ancient language. _"That's Corazon reborn."_ She smirked at the girls' perplexed faces. _"And Mikoto."_

"Kokoro!" Davis, Veemon and Cleo burst into the room, not even noticing the creature until he reached her side. He jumped back. "WHOA!"

"_Kiseki!"_ The mummy roared furiously for some reason.

"Will you quit playing hide-and-seek?" Annalise called out. She, along with Anya and their Partners, froze in shock when they saw the walking, growling mummy standing before them.

"_And Valora and Hitomi."_ Kinu added. She smirked normally. "Hi, Davis."

"Kinu, what is going on?" Davis demanded, his arm firmly grasping Kokoro's shoulders.

Kinu grinned. "You have unleashed the creature feared for more than three thousand years. Forget about fighting, you'll lose. No mortal weapon can kill him. We're not of this world."

"We're?"

"Me and my father," She placed a hand on the mummy.

"Your daddy's a mummy and you too? That explains everything…" Veemon muttered, and then easily cowered before Kinu's deadly scowl.

"I'll take him," Davis growled.

Kinu twisted her head and stared seriously at her crush. "Know this. My father is the bringer of death and destruction. He will never eat, never sleep….and_ never_ stops."

Davis stared seriously back. "Nothing is stopping me from protecting the DigiWorld."

The black-haired princess narrowed her red eyes. "I already have enough control spires and armies around to belittle your crew. All I have to do is a little bit of…travelling."

"Where?"

Kinu waltzed around him, whispering in his ear. "There are more worlds out there, one of legends…and waste."

A bright light blinded their eyes. A black and violet portal swirled before them, leading out to what seemed like the web, with scrolls and numbers flashing by.

_She's going into the internet!_ "Oh no, you don't!" Davis grabbed Kinu by the arms, but her 'mummy daddy' wrenched him off. Oddly, he understood the gruesome corpse.

"_DO NOT TOUCH HER! You cause her enough pain."_

_What have I done to her?_

"Get off!" Cleo yelled, jumping forward. The mummy roared in fright and cowered back, only to cower away also when seeing Quartz.

The vortex was spinning out of control and it was like a storm was inside the small chamber. Davis felt his body pulling in and, like what happen the first time, he was lifted off by the wind. The entire group were being pulled into the vortex and disappeared along with the portal….But Kokoro was left behind. She fell to her knees, pounding the ground in despair. "No…No, no, no!" Cleo grabbed on her arms, trying to calm her down.

Just then, Omnimon, Cleo's Digi-father burst too pleased by the interruption, the mummy roared angrily. Omnimon roared right back, slashed the creature with his invincible _Grey Sword_, then flew out of there, carrying his digi-daughter and her distress partner. However, the creature wasn't taken down easily and he glared in the direction Omnimon fled.

Omnimon finally made it outside and were met by the army, the good one. General ExVeemon stepped forward and Kokoro collapsed on his chest, sobbing. He asked, "Where are Davis and Veemon?"

"They're gone!" Kokoro cried. "A portal took everyone and Kinu and I don't know where!

A roar tore in the air. The general lifted her up and signalled to his men to retreat.

_Death is only the beginning…_

_**End of Arc 1…**_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> I just found out! _Shinai_ is a bamboo staff in Kendo to represent a sword.

***** _Yomi_ is Hell in Japanese mythology.


	13. Arc 2: Chapter 1

**Main Pairing:** Daikoro (_Davis/__**Kokoro**_)

**Other Parings:** One-side-ish Tailise (_Tai/__**Annalise**_), Agumon/_**Quartz**_, Sorato (_Matt/Sora_), Gabumon/Biyomon, Takari (_T.K./Kari_), Patamon/Gatomon, Joumi (_Joe/Mimi_), Gomamon/Palmon, Izzya (_Izzy/__**Anya**_), Tentomon/_**Helena**_, Veemon/_**Cleo**_, Kenlie (_Ken/Yolei_), slight Codri (_Codyx__**Lori**_), Armadillomon/_**Atsuko**_

**New Pairings:** Takumi (_TakuyaxZoe_), Kodie (_KojixOC/__**Sadie**_), Kouomi (_KoichixOC/__**Naomi**_), Junisse (_JPxOC/__**Charisse**_), Tomily (_TommyxOC/__**Lily**_), Jurato (_TakatoxJeri_), Leelice (_HenryxAlice_), Ryota (_RyoxOC/__**Dakota**_), Kamitra (_KazuxOC/__**Sumitra**_), Kenaya (_KentaxOC/__**Amaya**_), Jack SpicerxRika, ImpmonxRenamon

**New Cast Ages:**

11: Tommy (going on 5th grade)

14: Takuya, Zoe, Koji and Koichi (going on 8th grade)

15: JP (going on 9th grade)

**OCs-**

**Naomi Honda:** Age 14 (going on 8th grade). A motherly soul, kind, gentle and intelligent. Has a connection to the DigiWorld.

**Sadie Shimazaki:** Age 14 (going on 8th grade). Sadie's best friend. Tough, iron-willed and fierce. _Involved_ 'wink wink' with Koji.

**Charisse Matthews:** Age 15 (going on 9th grade). Lily's 'big sister'. Cool, outgoing and trendy.

**Sayuri ****Hinakougou Livingston:** Age 11 (going on 5th grade). Lively, upbeat and self-reliant.

**Waki** **Midorikawa:** Age 15 (going on 9th grade). Unpopular, arrogant, cruel and ignorant. Has a possessive and unrequited crush on Naomi. Represents what Davis could have become. I based Waki off _Balto's_ Steele, _Beauty and the Beast's_ Gaston, _The Pebble and The Penguin's_ Drake and ravens.

**Hide Toyotomi:** Age 14 (going on 8th grade). Sadie's Skateboarding friend. Nice, kind and friendly. Has a hopeless crush on Sadie.

**Nimue Murakami:** Age 14 (going on 8th grade). Zoe's sweet and friendly best friend. Has a crush on Hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 1

~Digital~

_Here We Go!_

_Hey, what's up, Superstar? Looks like you're goin' far..._  
><em>Hey look it's Wonderguy! Gonna make ya plenty fine…<em>  
><em>Now what's up, Wondergirl? You're gonna change the world…<em>

_So everything's not perfect, Don't matter 'cause…_  
><em>You rework it…No-thing's holding you…<em>  
><em>Never stopping…<em>  
><em>Never stopping…<em>  
><em>Never stopping now!<em>

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh…_  
><em>Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh…<em>

_Here We Go!  
>Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh...<em>

_Hey what's up dynamite? Taking off on a new flight…_  
><em>Step it up to number 1…It won't back off until it's…<em>  
><em>Gonna be like a great fly...You're gonna be the next flier...<em>

_So every-thing is crazy, Don't matter 'cause_  
><em>No-thing's fazing…You...get...though...it…<em>  
><em>Never stopping…<em>  
><em>Never stopping…<em>

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh…<em>

_Here We Go!  
>Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh...<em>

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh…<em>

_Here We Go!  
>Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhh...<em>

~Digital~

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Davis was yelling as he hurled out of an old computer and landed face-down on the ground in a barren street. He groaned. "I miss doing this."<p>

A weight plopped on his head. He looked up to see a small, blue creature with weak limbs sitting on his head.

"I'm back to DemiVeemon!" The In-Training Digimon squealed.

Davis looked down on himself. He was back to wearing his old clothes. "Yeah, but where are we? I don't recognize this street…"

His phone rang from his pocket, motiving him to dig into his pocket and answered it. "Yello?"

"_Davis! Thank the heavens, I found you!"_

"Anya! How did get my number?"

"_I got it from Annalise, now listen! We were split up, but I'm plugged my Digivice in my computer to track you! Now let's see…My gosh! Davis, you're in Shibuya!" _Davis's eyes popped out from their sockets! _"I'm in Shinjuku! Thank goodness, Lori is just around the corner! Somewhere in a very large area…I can't find Annalise or Kokoro. I'm pretty sure Annalise went with us…Not sure about Kokoro…I'm so worried…"_

"What about Kinu?"

"_Can't find her either. She's a crafty one…"_

"Got that right. Anya, I know this may sound weird…But I think I know her before."

"_You do?!"_

"Yeah, but at the same time I only met her."

"_That doesn't make sense! You either know her before or not!"_

"I know, but I can't shake it away."

"_Maybe…Oh wait a minute! I'm getting another signal!"_

"Is it Kokoro?"

_"Geez, Davis. Aren't you worried about Annalise too?"_

"He loves her!"

"DemiVeemon! No I don't!" He can picture Anya's unconvinced face, her arms crossed and arms pressed together, not believing him. "Is it that obvious?"

"_Davis, anyone with eyes can see the mushy moments you two have to know you have a thing for her. Why can't you admit you like her?"_

"I…I have a bad history with love."

"_You're not a player, are you?"_

"No! I had my heart broken a dozen times by a girl who I thought was the one and I don't want another heartbreak!"

"_Davis…If you're reckless enough to unleash a mummy, you can pucker up and confess. Now back to the serious business, what are we going to do?"_

"You said you found more signals. There's must be DigiDestined in Shinjuku. I have a good feeling that we would need an army against the Princess of Nightmare and her mummy daddy."

"_It could take a while, considering all the hacking…"_

"Do what it takes."

"_Right. And Davis?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Be careful. I don't know what I would do without you."_

A pregnant silence.

"Thank you, Anya." The call went dead within a beep. Then he remembered someone else he needed to call. "Tai!" He dialled the number "Hey, Tai, its-"

"_**DAVIS!" **_Tai screamed in his ear. _**"GUYS! IT'S DAVIS! DAVIS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"**_

"Believe it, Tai. It's me. Tai, the DigiWorld's in danger."

"_What?"_

"It's a wasteland. Wait a minute, didn't you get Anya's Email."

"_Email?"_ Davis could see his dumbfounded face and blinking eyes.

"Yes! Anya wrote down everything that's happened!"

"_Hold on, I'll put you on speaker. Izzy, did you get an Email lately."_

"_Yes, but I ignored it. I have more important affairs to worry about than a letter."_

"_Well, you ignored a very important Email sent from the DigiWorld! Davis, how are you holding up?"_

"Grand, but-"

"_Oh please!"_ He heard Yolei's loud, obnoxious voice. _"Davis couldn't even lead a horse to water!"_

"_How could he? He doesn't have a sense of direction!"_ TK's voice rang next.

"_Guys!"_ Tai hissed, but the insults kept coming.

"_He freaked out over seeing Digimon the first time he saw them, he won't survive a day alone."_ Kari?

"_I wish he takes the situation seriously. He's too energetic and immature."_ Cody said next.

"_That goofball is nowhere near the leader Tai is!"_ TK mocked.

"_Not even if he's wearing Tai's goggles!" _Kari sneered snobbishly.

"_He's-"_

"I'm what exactly, TK?"

Silence.

"…_Davis…?"_ Kari croaked.

"…_I have him on speaker."_ Tai finally said.

"Is that what you do when I'm not around? Mock me? Here I thought you're my friends!" Davis spat out angrily.

"_Davis, please we-"_

"No Kari. I gonna hang up."

"_No Davis! Wait a minute!_ _Tai, gimme that phone! Davis, all we're saying is we find it difficult_…" **Difficult?!** _"…to believe that you're leading, on your own, another team!"_

"We're the V-Hearts, TP, and I have my hands tied in a dangerous battle! You won't win Anya's trust so easily anyway! She won't take you seriously if you're in my place! And you have no idea how bad Kinu is!"

"_Kinu?_

"Just read the damn Email!" Davis snapped the phone shut, cutting off TK's pleads.

"V-Hearts, where did that came from?" DemiVeemon asked, but he only got a cold, quiet glare from Davis.

"Come on, DemiVeemon. Let's go find Lori."

"I hope you're happy with yourselves…YOU COST US A FRIEND!" Tai yelled at the guilty younger DigiDestined. He couldn't believe how low they stooped to mock their friend.

"Says so right here." Izzy mentioned while reading the Email. "_'We would have been lost without Davis. His other team better realize how important he is, or they'll lose him forever.' _Anya's sounds right if you ask me."

"If you ask me, I don't think Davis is the one with Idiotism…" Matt glared disapprovingly at his younger brother, as he, Kari, Yolei and Cody hung their heads in shame.

But TK couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Relax. He'll bounce back. That's one of the advantages of being Davis."

"_**STOP JOKING ABOUT HIM!"**_ Jun screamed at TK, face up. _**"MY BROTHER IS BEING SERIOUS AND I NEVER HEARD OR SEEN HIM SO ANGRY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIEND!"**_

"Jun, calm down!" Sora pulled her away from the young blonde.

The magenta-haired teen couldn't control her sobs. "I promise my Aunt Demi I'll look after him! But I didn't watch him for a second and look what happened! He's gone, gone!"

Sora hugged her, patting her back, comforting. Still, she sent hard frowns at the younger DigiDestined, same with her friends.

* * *

><p>"After everything I've done for them, they bad mouth me!" Davis was angrily muttering to himself while stalking through <em>Yoyogi <em>Park*****. He kicked the dirt on the path. "Sure, _I_ get a scolding when I said older siblings are bad because I have an annoying sister, but _TK_ can get away scot-free with insulting me like an idiot!"

A piece of paper slapped his forehead. Annoyed, he squint his open at the light breaking through the treetops, catching sight of pink blossoms and long branches, tied with long pieces of string with white paper cards hanging off.

He saw a girl hanging the cards up on the branches. She was pretty with a slim figure that was well-shown as she leaned up to reach a high branch. Her hair was a vivid deep pink, with a scruffy-ish and textured touch, reaching inches past her shoulders in into pigtails, bangs propped up over her soft, round face, clear skin, and her eyes as light purple as amethysts. Her slim body was wearing a cyan-blue halterneck over a creamy-white, knuckle-sleeved, turtleneck-like shirt and a brown belt holding up a pair of cyan-blue pants. White shoes with gold blossom prints on her feet and a black ribbon with a gold wedding ring with a blossom design in the middle wore as a necklace around her throat.

"What are you doing?" Davis asked, making the girl turn around to see him and stare strangely at him. Her light-purple eyes were fixed on DemiVeemon, who sweated. After Malomyotismon, everyone in Odaiba knew about Digimon. Davis's classmates pestered him and his_…friends…_about it. He had no need to keep it a secret anymore. But at the moment, he had forgotten that. He started panicking, sweating nervously and taking DemiVeemon off his head and squished him in his arms, pressed into his chest. "I got it from the Pet-No! I mean Toy story-nah store!"

The girl stepped forward and stroked DemiVeemon's cheek. He cooed in pleasure and the girl took a sharp breath. "DemiVeemon…"

"Wha?" Davis gasped, blinking in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" The girl was saying very uneasily, laying a hand on her noticeably large forehead. She looking faint, dizzy and almost collapsed if Davis hadn't thought fast and held her up by the arm.

"I'm Davis Motomiya." He might as well make the mood comfortable for her by acting his friendly self.

The girl took a minute to take in consciousness and smile at his friendliness. "I'm Naomi Honda, environmentalist. I'm decorating trees with wishes, trying to inspire people to care more about nature, especially my favourites; _Prunus serrulata._" Davis had a blank face, making her giggle. "Cherry blossom trees. See." She waved her hand up, showing him the beautiful display she put together.

"Davish…" DemiVeemon hissed. "There's something weird about her. She's nice though, not like _Kinu._ Don't go getting a crush on her!"

"Hush you!" Davis swatted him.

"I heard your rant." Naomi mentioned.

Davis shoved his hands in his pockets and slumped with an angry expression. "It's nothing. Just some problems,"

Naomi didn't believe him. Call it motherly instincts, she could tell he was down. She decided to help him. "Make a wish." Davis stared. "Go on. The tree's not gonna come to life and gobble you up."

Davis grabbed a card and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _I wish I could prove myself to people I am good enough._ The string snapped as he pulled the card down and opened it. The message revealed, _'We are each gifted in a unique and important way. It is our privilege and our adventure to discover our own special light.'_ The message confused him. Still, he stuffed it in his pocket and he had to ask about Lori. "Listen, I'm looking for a girl. She's 10 going on 11, up to height, short tan hair, dark-blue eyes, red and white clothes, carries a Kendo shinai and a lion cub on fire with her?"

Naomi shook her head, ruffling her pigtails more. "No, I'm sorry." She shifted, ready to walk away. "I'm going to meet my friend, Sadie. She can help."

"Great!" Davis followed her down the path, cherry blossom petals dancing around in the wind.

* * *

><p>Lori groaned as her face met contact with the hard floor. She sat up and noticed that she was in a traditional Japanese room with slid-doors, mats and a computer and she was back in her old clothes. An orange star with a flame hopped in her arms.<p>

"Atsuko!"

"Lori, where are we?"

"We're in my world, the Real World."

A loud gasp was suddenly heard. Lori and Atsuko look back and saw a young girl at the open door. She looked about maybe 10 or 11 like Lori, wearing a sleeveless, collared icy-blue shirt, a long wavy fuchsia-pink skirt, white tights, and pale-pink Mary-Janes. She had a smoothly round face, creamy skin, big and warm chestnut-brown eyes and long, sandy-blonde hair in tousled waves with two things on the left side; tinfoil wrapped on a section of hair and a white lily pinned here.

The three of them stared at each other for the moment in silence, then...

"_**CHARISSE!"**_ She screamed at the top of her lungs.

A girl appeared at the scene. "What's wrong, Lil?"

Lori observed the second girl. The girl was tall, allowing 'Lil' to dig her head in her flat stomach and hugged her skinny waist. Her skin was dark, probably lighter than Kinu and her waist-long, black hair wasn't like Annalise's; instead it was coal-black, a relaxed quality with a maroon streak running down the right side in a low, loose ponytail held by a green scrunchie and a short curled fringe over her soft-angled face, and brown eyes. She wore a forest-green quarter-sleeved shirt underneath a white shirt with a green/brown logo on the front, a forest-green skirt, green high-tops, brown leggings with white socks, a pair of small brown dream-catcher earrings with a white feather and green beads, a brown armband on her right arm, and a red/brown/green beaded bracelet along with two brown bangles on her left.

"That girl came out of my computer!" 'Lil' pointed to Lori.

"Say what?" The dark-skinned girl cracked.

"Maybe she's from an Anime show, or she's a fearless warrior from a parallel world!"

Lori stood up and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry for invading your home. My name is Lorraine Suto and I'm from this world yet I'm also from a virtual world in the midst of a war."

"I knew it! You're one of those digital hero kids from Christmas!" 'Lil' squealed, hopping on the spot.

"No. I'm a new recruit. I need to my friends. I need to find Daisuke-kun!"

"Daisuke-kun, huh?" The tall girl smirked slyly. "You look pretty young to have a boyfriend."

"Why not? She's pretty." The blonde defended.

Lori blinked. "I am?" The girls nodded. She blushed and shook her head furiously. "No! He's three years my senior and my friend! We were split up and I have to find him!"

"We'll help you!" The young blonde bounced and squealed gleefully. "I'm Sayuri Hinakougou Livingston, but everyone calls me Lily!"

The tall girl shrugged coolly, crossing her arms and lopsidedly smiled. "The name's Charisse Matthews. Got a nickname?"

"Lori."

"Lori…You wanna streak your hair?

"No thank you.

"Come on! Have a little splash of colour."

"I'm getting a streak!" Lily was referring to the tinfoil lock in her hair. "Just like Charisse!"

Charisse played with her streaked lock. "Mine's natural. Lori, let me do Lil's hair first then we help you."

Lori bowed her head. "Agreed,"

"Going through that trouble, maybe _Amazake_*** **will refresh you! Come on!" Lily grabbed Lori's hands and dragged her out of the room and into the kitchen. Atsuko was left behind and merely blinked. Charisse shook her head, a smile on her lips, and picked up the star Digimon and followed the girls, sliding the door behind.

* * *

><p>With Naomi's guidance, Davis got through Yoyogi Park without taking lost. They made it to the opening, next to a field with boys playing soccer.<p>

"Hey Naomi!" A boy speeded past her and Davis on a skateboard, his mid-long, taupe-coloured hair flapping behind him in the wind, under his yellow helmet, along with his clothes; a blue short-sleeved hoodie, the hem of a green shirt underneath, dusty-green cargo-trucks with large pockets, and the laces of his navy sneakers with white soles and yellow lines on the side.

"Hi Hide! Is Sadie with you?" Naomi called as he dug his heel down, halting his board.

"She's coming up now! Look!" Hide's hazel-green eyes were replaced with hearts as another skater came up, impressively performing tricks on the magenta skateboard before skidding to a halt, in between Naomi and Hide.

The magenta helmet concealed her face until it was taken off, letting long, wavy and unruly, fiery strawberry-blonde hair down while held by a purple bandana, and revealed a pretty light-peach skinned, heart-shaped face with a few freckles under her light-blue eyes. Hide's heart thumped out from his chest and his tongue wagged. Davis was stunned himself. She was attractive, wearing a baggy light-green hoodie with rolled-up sleeves with dark-purple cuffs, magenta pants, purple shoes with white detail and purple fingerless gloves.

One soccer player stopped his playing abruptly to behold the girl's beauty. He stared with azure eyes, and he had long, black hair in a ponytail with loose bangs framing his face and a dark-blue bandana with moss-green tiger stripes on his head. He was wearing a light-yellow shirt with a navy collar, a dark-blue jacket, light black pants, and white/blue-tiger striped zip-up shoes. "Whoa…" He scowled at Hideo. A shout brought him back and he continued to play, but without shooting a glare in Hide's direction.

"Davis, this is my best friend, Sadie Shimazaki." Naomi introduced, looping an arm around Sadie's. "Sadie, this is Davis."

"Hi." Sadie said, looking the other way. Davis noted she was like Matt from four years ago as Tai described.

Meanwhile, a boy accidentally slipped up and kicked the soccer ball to the opposite direction, straight to Davis, Naomi, Sadie and Hide!

"Hey ladies! Look out!"

The ball came hurling their way. Davis acted fast and caught the ball firmly in his hands, just before it could hit him in the stomach like a cannonball.

"Wow! Nice catch!" The boy called, running up.

"Thanks!" Davis shouted before Sadie snatched the ball from his hands, having a dangerously angry scowl sent to the boy, making him cower and stopped him in his tracks just before her and Davis.

"Hey Kanbara, watch where you're kicking!" She snapped harshly. She forcefully threw the soccer ball at him, knocking his breath out.

"_Oomph! _It was a slip, ok Sadie?" 'Kanbara' protested, though his voice was quivering with fear and he was sweating. He was tanned with umber-brown hair under an olive-green hat with square goggles, and dark-brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a black symbol on it under a red short-sleeved jacket, darker-olive-green shorts, olive-green gloves, white socks, red/orange sneakers with white laces. He turned to Davis. "But that was a great catch!"

"Oh look, another gogglehead." A bulky, muscular and large boy waltzed up, sneering haughtily. His sleek hair, black as raven's feathers flopped over his ravenous dark eyes. He was completely dressed in raven black; a black shirt with a black leather vest with fringes, giving the impression of feathers, black pants and black, bulky boots. His ravenous eyes spotted Naomi and he smirked, his eyes glinted hungrily. "_Hello,_ Naomi…"

"Hi Waki," Naomi replied dully, no interest at all.

Sadie stood protectively in front of her. "Waki, go back to your game. You're not wanted here."

"It's a free country, Shimazaki. I can talk and walk wherever I like!" Waki argued. He glared at Davis. "You! We don't need another stupid gogglehead running around! Go back to your country too!"

Takuya wanted to tell Waki to shut up, but Davis beat him to it. "Check your local geography, pal! Odaiba is an island, not a country! I live right next door to Shibuya!" Davis blurted out and thought, _Jeez, spending time with Anya made me smart!_

Yet the statement brought Naomi, Sadie, Hide and the entire soccer team into a heartily laughter. Waki saw his crush sniffing giggles as she miserably failed to stop and she had to wrap her arms around her middle, and he turned red in the face, boiling in embarrassment and anger.

Davis realized he accidentally humiliated Waki. He held out his hand to Waki's shoulder. "Come on, man. I'm sorry for that-"

Waki slapped his hand away, glaring very dangerously. "You…!" He waved his fist, ready to punch Davis in the face.

But Takuya, with the help of the boy with the long hair and bandana, threw Waki away from Davis. "Back off, Waki!"

"Whatever! You just want another loser to play, but either way, I'll beat you."

"_I_ beat you in pretty much everything, remember?" Sadie pointed out, not knowing Bandana boy moving close behind her. "Or did I knock your brain out of you? Not surprising, since you never had one!"

Waki huffed, puffing his cheeks and stalked off. Takuya turned to Davis. "Don't bother saying sorry to him. He's not worth it." He smiled. "Hey, wanna play soccer?"

Davis grinned. "Yeah!" Then he remembered Lori, a natural genius but inexperienced in the role as a DigiDestined. He can't forget Lori. She's his friend and had no experience as a DigiDestined, she was probably having no clue what to do. She was his little sister. "…But I can't. I have to find my friend."

"Please!" Takuya was desperately begging. "We need another player against Waki! Just for a few minutes, kay?"

"No!"

"I'll wrestle you if you don't!"

Geez, Takuya was as stubborn as Davis himself. The latter accepted the former's plea. "Okay…But just for a few minutes. Naomi, hold DemiVeemon for me." DemiVeemon hopped into Naomi's awaiting arms. She hugged him and he squealed in delight.

Sadie started to walk away. A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back

"Nice insult on Midorikawa," He whispered, his hot breaths of air heating on her neck, just behind her ear and his lips kissed her neck. Sadie blushed, jumped and strongly shoved him off. She hissed. "Koji…"

Koji smirked and winked. She blushed more and stormed off, making Koji smirk even more.

* * *

><p>"Breeze! Slow down! Stop! Breeze!" A pretty girl shouted as her strong and spirited Afghan hound dragged her by the lavender leash through the park. Her long, sleek, blonde hair, gold as fields flowed in the wind, with a lavender cat-like hat with a dark-blue stripe on the bottom on her head. The girl had on a lavender vest on top of a blue-and-white striped shirt that showed off her stomach, a lavender skirt, dark-purple socks and white sneakers with lavender straps.<p>

"_Vieni!"__*****_

The Italian command managed to get the blonde hound to slow down. Breeze's owner sighed deeply in relief. She remembered she got the hound as a puppy while still living in Italy.

"Zoe!"

Her teal eyes shone as a petite girl, shorter than 'Zoe' walked up, with short fawn-coloured hair in a neat ponytail tilted to the left on her head, and big brown doe-like eyes. She wore a white, high-collared jacket with purple cuffs and trim, a blue shirt underneath, a light-purple skirt, knee-high light-purple socks, blue/light-blue/white shoes, and a pink beaded hairtie holding her ponytail.

"Nimue!" Zoe saw the noticeably fancy, purple necklace with a big gold pendant displaying around Nimue's neck. "What a _bello__*****_ necklace! Is it new?" She almost fell when Breeze forcefully tugged, regained her balance and glared at her dog. "Sit before I high whip lash you!"

"What, this old thing?" Nimue asked, looking at her necklace and smiled. "Yes…Do you think um…Hide…would notice?" She blushed at the mention of the skater's name, twiddling her fingers shyly.

Zoe sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm afraid the only thing Hide would notice someone was if they were wearing a skateboard."

"Or a picture of Sadie Shimazaki," Nimue said, sadly. "She's _gorgeous!_ Why else could I do?"

"Nimue, if you want Hide to like you, you need to like _yourself._ You're the sweetest person I know."

Nimue smiled. When Zoe first moved to Japan from Italy, she had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and of her attitude. They became best friends after Zoe defended Nimue from bullies.

Nimue tackled Zoe into a hug. The blonde hugged back with one arm around the shorter girl. The weight of an Afghan hound on Zoe caused her to fall down, breaking away from Nimue, who was laughing and petting Breeze.

"Breeze!"

* * *

><p>In an upscale apartment, two boys were playing a video game seriously on a wide-screen TV.<p>

"Taste my frozen fury!" announced a small boy with pale-teal eyes and had a baggy orange hat on top of his dark-brown hair. He wore a white shirt with dark-green rims and V-neck, a lighter-green undershirt, pale-yellow shorts with pale-orange straps hanging off, orange socks and green/white sneakers.

"Your snowstorms are worthless against my power over thunder!" A chubby boy dramatically declared. He hazel eyes, short, spiky, light-chestnut brown hair and he wore a yellow-collared, sky-blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets and cuffs at the end of his rolled-up sleeves and legs, an orange shirt showing slightly, white socks, and dark-violet shoes with gold straps.

The sleek, metallic doors opened, letting a tall and skinny woman with short, red hair, bright hazel eyes and wearing a navy jumper-dress and red heels, carrying a tray of yummy food. "Junpei, Tomoki. I brought you snacks."

"Thanks!" 'Tomoki' thanked and he and 'Junpei' dug in. "JP, your house is so cool!"

JP swallowed before admitting, "Tommy, I was worried if the kids at my school found out I live in Tokyo's swankiest flats, I'll have more fake friends than a lonely plastic surgery doctor!"

"Our house has everything!" JP's mother said. "Including...Disco!" She flicked on a switch, making the room dark and a disco ball appeared from the ceiling, playing disco music and she danced, shaking her skinny hips.

"Mom…" JP whined. He hates his mother's love for disco. It _soo_ embarrassing!

"Come on, baby. Dance to the groove!"

"It hurts, Mom! Please stop!" JP wailed, making his mother finally stop the disco music.

Tommy snickered and grinned impishly. "JP, you should be more worried about getting your butt kicked!"

JP's head snapped up and his eyes widened as Tommy took victory over the game. "Aw, man!"

* * *

><p>A young boy carefully sliced vegetables and fruit, preparing a salad. He looked exactly like Koji except his black hair reached his chin while loose strands of hair brushed his forehead and covered his ears. The Koji lookalike wore a dark-red long-sleeved shirt, a teal-green short-sleeved jacket, grey pants and greenyellow sneakers.

His azure eyes met the reflection off the shiny bottom of the bowl. He saw vivid dark-pink hair, bright amethyst eyes and a smile as dazzling…

He shut his eyes tight and dropped the fruit and vegetables into the bowl. He brought the bowl with him as he walked from the kitchen to the living room, where his mother was laying comfortably on an armchair. Her pregnant belly showing underneath the yellow dress she wore.

In just a few more weeks to go until the baby will come into the world. The symbol of their new life as a family, a bond that can never be completely broken. The child of reunited lovers, the sibling of two reunited brothers.

"Here's your lunch, mom." He said.

"Thank you, Koichi." His mother thanked, taking the dish, but almost dropped it, laying a hand on her stomach. "Oh! I think the baby kicked." Koichi smiled greatly. "Koji and Takuya will love to teach the little one to play soccer. Would you like to feel it?"

Koichi happily obeyed and laid his hand upon hers, feeling the baby kicking inside its mother's womb. Koichi's smile couldn't fit on his face anymore.

* * *

><p>The game started off with a whistle. Davis had the ball and Waki was coming up quick behind him. Thinking fast, he slipped the ball under his feet to Koji. Waki failed to notice the trick. By the time he reached Davis and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, he was met with a nervous chuckle and a shrug, no ball in hand.<p>

"Hey, Midorikawa!" Koji taunted, kicking the ball to the goal. Goal!

Waki growled at Davis, who quickly left to go after the ball. He had the ball and Waki on his heels again. Waki was right behind him, but Davis spun around him, and shot a goal while behind Waki.

The next goal he made was something even he couldn't believe he had done it. He did Annalise's scissor-kick! The kids on the side cheered for him, including Naomi, DemiVeemon and Sadie. Waki sent a wink and a clink of his tongue to Naomi, but she turned away and ignored his gift.

During the game, while winning, Davis noticed that Waki was loud and arrogant, showing off moves that wasn't good, playing roughly with his other teammates, watched them frown with disgust, how possessive he was over Naomi, shoving any boy near her away and how disgusted Naomi was at him…Waki Midorikawa…Rude, cruel, conceited, arrogant, overconfident…The perfect match for Kinu…

_Could I be like that?_ Davis thought. It made perfect sense…Waki represents what Davis could have become. If Davis never knew friendship…

"Waki!" Davis ran up to Waki and met with an annoyed growl.

"What?"

"Look, you can drop the act and be nice or continue to be like this and have no one like you at all. Your choice." Davis calmly said.

"What are you yapping about?"

"I'm yapping that I could be like you if I never knew friendship."

"I know friendship! Everyone loves me!"

"No, you're a bully but only have the chance to change that. Just drop the pride."

"No way, dork!"

"Guys! Get back to the game!" Takuya shouted. Waki glared at Davis one last time before stalking away. Davis sighed sadly, and slump his shoulders.

"Davis," A hand touched his shoulder. Naomi had tenderness in her sparkling amethyst eyes. "I know you're trying to help him but Waki is too in deep to change."

"If I'm like him, then change is necessary!" Davis exclaimed. "Naomi, thank you for your help, but I better get going and find Lori. Bye!"

"Ok! Bye!" Naomi called after Davis running form, waving.

Waki eyed Davis with anger. The happy, lucky boy who everyone loved in an instant. A gogglehead dork like Takuya, a total dud…and he was more popular than him in a mere second! Naomi…The hot new girl from last year, was treating him like a boyfriend! (In his jealous head!)

A malicious growl escaped through his lips from his throat. The next game was on. Davis was leaving, despite Takuya's persistence to make him stay. Naomi was waving at him. Waki's fist clutched. Naomi was him and no else can have her!

In a furious rage of jealousy, Waki snatched the ball and began running along the side, where Davis was walking down the path, that ridiculous blue toy on his head. At such speed, Davis didn't move to miss Waki's leg kicking the back of his knees. DemiVeemon went flying off his head and Davis skidded on his back and collided into a tree. He wailed. His back was stinging and aching in extreme pain.

"Davis!"

Sadie rushed over to his side and pulled him up. He grunted as his back stung and sizzled. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"Waki, how could you go as far as hurting him?" Naomi demanded with more disgust than during the soccer game. Waki shrugged and wrapped an arm around her but she slapped it away, her face fuming in anger. "You are despicable!"

Waki stood there, pouting, watching her go off with Davis. Then two sharp teeth dug into his leg. "OUCH! SOMETHING BIT ME!" He looked down, which his eyes blurted out from their sockets at DemiVeemon.

"THAT'S for Davis!" DemiVeemon spat and hopped off, leaving Waki surprised and blank. Two boys saw the 'talking toy' also.

"Was that a…" Takuya asked.

"…a Digimon." Koji finished.

* * *

><p>"OW!"<p>

"Stop squirming! Your back won't heal if you won't hold still!"

"It stings! Did you go to medical school or something?"

"My dad's a vet and I'm a candy-stripper here."

"You're a candy-stripper? You have the gentleness of a chainsaw! Ouch!"

"Shut your mouth, gogglehead or better yet, I'll do it for you!"

Naomi, with DemiVeemon on her lap, watched Sadie stuff a cotton cloth in Davis's mouth. As soon as Davis and Sadie really started talking, their personalities clashed and they can't stop arguing. Davis spat the sock out of his mouth to snap when his phone rang.

"Huh? Incoming message? Neat." Davis stared at the screecn, the message was blinking. _Do you wish to start? Yes or No? _"Weird. Unknown caller. Well, it's better than arguing."

"It's probably a prank call." Sadie huffed. "Only a dofus will answer it." She glanced at Davis. "Or you."

Davis glared at her and stubbornly pressed 'yes'.

A voice spoke directly from his phone for all three to hear.

"_Davis Motomiya, Sadie Shimazaki and Naomi Honda. Your destiny awaits."_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Yoyogi Park_ is a real-life park in Shibuya and one of the largest parks in Japan.

***** _Amazake_is a traditional sweet, low or non-alcoholic Japanese rice drink. Low in alcohol, it can be served to children.

***** Italian dog command for 'heel'.

***** _Bello_ means beautiful.


	14. Arc 2: Chapter 2

**Recap:** (_Davis_) Man! What a trip! I forgot how sore it was to travel between worlds! After Kinu escaped to the internet, I gave chase but Kokoro got left behind, Anya's in Shinjuku, I can't find Lori straightaway and Annalise is nowhere to be seen!

But I didn't forget the DigiDestineds back home. I didn't forget how they back talked me behind my back! How could they do that to me? I thought friends stick together…

Shibuya wasn't so bad. I met a nice girl. _Naomi…_ This guy, Takuya, a gogglehead like me, stubbornly pestered me for a soccer game and I honestly thought I was as good as Annalise! Waki didn't think so and slammed me to a tree. Malicious and ignorant, I could have ended up like me…

At the hospital, I'd gotten to know Naomi's best friend, Sadie. But she and I don't see eye-to-eye! Then I got this weird message and when I answered it, a voice came on, saying Naomi, Sadie and my destiny awaits…

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 2

~Digital~

_**Previously…**_

"_Huh? Incoming message? Neat." Davis stared at the screen, the message was blinking. Do you wish to start? Yes or No? "Weird. Unknown caller. Well, it's better than arguing."_

_"It's probably a prank call." Sadie huffed. "Only a dofus will answer it." She glanced at Davis. "Or you."_

_Davis glared at her and stubbornly pressed 'yes'.  
><em>

_A voice spoke directly from his phone for all three to hear._

"_Davis Motomiya, Sadie Shimazaki and Naomi Honda. Your destiny awaits."_

* * *

><p>"What?" Davis gasped, standing up and winced. His torso was bandaged and his back was still painfully sore. Naomi leapt up and gently touched his arm. The message scared her. It sounded strangely familiar…<p>

"Naomi Honda and Sadie Shimazaki…Those are our names." Naomi said.

"Gimme that!" Sadie demanded. She reached out for the phone but Davis pushed her away.

"This isn't a prank call, Sadie!"

Static crackled and the message continued. The voice was deep. _"The Digital World needs your help.__Take the 3:45 outbound train."_

"What are we, lapdogs?" Sadie huffed, crossing her arms.

Davis checked the time on his phone. 3:45…Its 3:37! He only got eight minutes to catch the train! But that won't stop him. He put on his shirt, vest and goggles and firmly grasped Naomi and Sadie's wrists.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Sadie ordered, powerfully pulling her hand. "This is kidnapping!"

Davis's stubbornness gave him the strength to hold on to her wrist. "Your destines are tied with mine. The DigiWorld is in grave danger and I need all the DigiDestineds I can get. Now let's go!"

"Do you even know _where_ the train station is?" Sadie questioned.

"No!"

Sadie faced-palmed. _How did I get stuck with an idiot?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The kids get the message simultaneously. And the caller is not Ophanimon…**

* * *

><p>Lori breathed in the warm smell of the amazake Lily made for her. The upbeat girl had a blue streak in her sandy tresses. Speaking of hair, when Lori saw her reflection in the amazake, she realized <em>her<em> hair was different than before! Her once plain, shoulder-length, tan hair had changed into a Mahogany colour, grew at a longer length, and adorning a thick and bushy texture that spreads out like a lion's mane.

The sound of a door opening, followed by footsteps making a tapping noise. The animated blonde was now wearing a purple aura. Her elegant English lady beauty wore a deadpan mask. Chestnut eyes flashed angry red.

Lori and Atsuko could only sweatdropped.

"Big sis is back." Charisse explained in a hushed whisper, her hand sealing her lips near Lori's ear.

A girl older than Charisse came in. Elegant, long indigo hair with a teal-blue beret with two red flowers, pale skin, and bright blue eyes, intelligence swirling in. Interestingly, she was dressed in a British punk style; a blue/white-striped, stomach-exposing jumper with a slouchy neckhole that falls off her shoulders, a white, collared blouse underneath, a light-navy skirt with sheer ruffles, a loose black tie, a satin navy obi sash, with a pink/orange flower at the tail, tied into a bow at the side around her waist, white knee-high socks, and black, ankle-length, leather heeled boots with a folded-over top, black studs on the sides and a pointy toe.

"Hey Lil," The girl greeted.

Lily faced the other way. "Elaine" She answered unenthusiastically, a tone that was very uncharacteristic for her. "Don't you have a _boyfriend_ to go to?"

The harsh snap made Elaine leave the kitchen, gracing a sad expression.

"It's a rough family thing." Charisse whispered.

"I understand. My brothers drive me crazy." Did she say brothers? She always truthfully referred Shuu and Senri as her half-brothers. Not entirely related…

Her phone beeped. Hoping to be Davis calling, forgetting the fact she never gave him her number, Lori whipped out her phone only to instead find a mysterious message. _Do you wish to start? Yes or No?_

"Press yes! It could be fun!" Lily squealed, quickly reversing back to her upbeat self.

Lori sweatdropped, but for Lily's sake, she pressed yes.

"_Lori Suto, Lily Livingston and Charisse Matthews." _The message spoke, catching the girls' complete shock and attention. _"Your destiny awaits._ _The Digital World needs your help. Take the 3:45 outbound train."_

Lori stood up, all serious as always. The message stated that Charisse and Lily were going to be involved somehow. New DigiDestineds. "We'll find Davis at the station."

"We got eight minutes. Let's hurry! Vamoose! Make a run for it!" Charisse hurried as she pushed the younger girls out of the door and rushed through the park.

* * *

><p><em>Do you wish to start? Yes or No?<em>

Yes.

"_Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto. Your destiny awaits.__The Digital World needs your help. Take the 3:45 outbound train."_

"Takuya! Slow down!" Koji yelled.

"The Digital World is in trouble again and you want me to slow down?" Takuya hollered. His friend then speeded past him. "Koji!"

* * *

><p><em>Do you wish to start? Yes or No?<em>

_Si._

"Zoe Orimoto. Your destiny awaits._ The Digital World needs your help. Take the 3:45 outbound train."_

"Nimue, can you look after Breeze for me?"

"Sure, but where you're going?"

"Family crisis!"

_Well, sort of. The guys are my family…_

* * *

><p><em>Do you wish to start? Yes or No?<em>

Yes! Yes! Yes!

"_JP Shibayama, Tommy Himi. Your destiny awaits._ _The Digital World needs your help. Take the 3:45 outbound train."_

"Mom! We're going out!" JP called, running out with Tommy, his mouth stuffed with her homemade munchies.

* * *

><p><em>Do you wish to start? Yes or No?<em>

Yes…

"_Koichi Kimura. Your destiny awaits. The Digital World needs your help. Take the 3:45 outbound train."_

"Mom, I gotta go." He kissed her and her belly goodbye and rushed out of the door.

_Return to the DigiWorld…_

* * *

><p><em>DIGIMON!<br>_

Davis dragged the girls to the train station and almost slid down when he reached the ticket machine. He searched his pants pockets but found them empty.

"Dammit! Why didn't I ask for more allowance?" Davis complained and banged his head on the machine. The machine beeped and out popped three red tickets. A wave of digital energy flowed over the tickets. Davis knew it was courtesy of the DigiWorld. He tugged on Naomi and Sadie's wrists and went flying up the stairs, hollering. "Our destiny!"

"Motomiya! You're tearing our arms off!" Sadie hissed.

_Look to the past  
>As we head for the future<br>To reclaim the Digital world  
><em>

"Taky! Koji! Glad you could make it!" JP boomed in jolliness when the pair turned up at the train station, just before they could board onto the train.

The adventures had changed every one of them. They would gladly return.

"How's Mom?" Koji asked his brother.

"She and the baby are fine." Koichi answered.

"Can you believe it? We're going back to the Digital World!" Zoe squealed in excitement.

"I can't wait to see Bokomon and Neemon again!" Tommy cheered.

"What are we standing around for?" Takuya asked. "Let's go!"

_With faith in ourselves  
>And trust in each other<br>We'll live by the lessons we've learned  
><em>

"No, Dad! I got more important things to worry about than Yoko! No, I will not talk to her now!"

On the 3:45 outbound train, Charisse was arguing with her father on the phone, her patience was waning thin. Her lips were tightly pressed together, her flawless ivory teeth grinded. Lily pressed herself and Lori against the glass window, showing Lori the sight of Shibuya.

"I don't care if she made sushi for dinner! Anyone can make it in Japan!" She snapped. Her father argued back and muffled something inaudible. "Dad? Dad, did you eat the green stuff again?" A muffle and she pulled a deadpan face, smacking her forehead. "For the millionth time, that isn't vegetable powder, that's wasabi!" As her father screamed, she snapped the phone shut and sighed. "Doesn't anyone appreciate patience anymore?"

_As we work towards one solution  
>Through spirit evolution…<em>

Getting off the train, Davis's phone beeped again. _"Transfer to the 4 o'clock westbound train. The others will be waiting."_

"Others?" Davis questioned. There're others? More DigiDestineds?

"Davis, what's going on?" Naomi asked. She sounded worried and scared by the situation she was suddenly thrust into.

Sadie protectively held Naomi's hand, locking her and Davis in a circle when they aboard the second train. She growled at the gogglehead. "Motomiya, you_ better_ know what you're doing."

"Yes I do know!" Davis snapped. Seriously, this girl was getting on his nerves! Did Tai felt this way about Matt when they were kids?

_I am the one!  
>HUUH!<br>I am the one!  
><em>

"Well, where do we go now?" Sadie demanded once off the train and the trio were in the square.

"Uhh…" Davis searched the area for a way and spotted the elevator. "The elevator! We need to make a run for it. GO!"

_Digimon!  
>Forever united as one<em>

"What does that mean that others are waiting? There's more?!" Takuya cried. Then he thrust his hand out and pointed to a certain gogglehead dashing through the crowd. "There's Davis! The new guy with the Digimon!"

"Who's with him?" Zoe asked. She squint her eyes, trying to get a better look.

Koichi saw who he was with and he wasn't happy that the dark-pinkette was there. "She can't be…" He shot off after them, only to nearly reach them when they were in the elevator. He screamed. "Naomi!"

Naomi turned and gasped. "Koichi?"

Then the elevator door shut, cutting the two off. Koichi pressed himself on the cold sliding doors, just like what happened a year ago when chasing after his brother. "NO!"

_Naomi…_

Desperate, he turned the other way to the stairs but he got pulled back by the collar by Takuya. "No way are you falling down the stairs again."

"I have to find her!"

"There's other elevator here! We can use that!" Zoe called.

Koichi didn't need to be told twice before running off.

_Digimon!  
>Together the battles are won<em>

Naomi's eyes changed from as soft as a gentle mother to swimming pain and deep confusion. She clutched her hand, pressed it against her chest. Sadie brought her close, shielding her in her arms and Naomi rested her head on her shoulder. The tomboy comforted her and shot a deadly dagger at Davis, staring confused, who in return retorted daggers.

All of a sudden, the lights in the elevator dimmed and the transport silo dropped down at an extremely fast speed, falling below the ground floor! Abruptly, the elevator came to a stop, causing Davis, Sadie and Naomi to fall flat onto the ground.

"This destiny is painful…" Sadie groaned, sitting up and rubbed her temples.

The doors opened to a strange room like a train station, painted in purple. A huge purple clock ticked and tocked above the trio, with wonky arrows. Two trains were parked in tracks, one brown and one blue.

The deep voice spoke from Davis's phone. _"The choice is up to you now_. _Which one will you choose?"_

"That one!" Naomi cried right away, running off to the blue train.

"H-Hey! How do you know?" Davis called after her.

Naomi stopped in her tracks. She clutched her hand and settled it over her heart like before. She trembled. "Because…Because…"

"_**SHE JUST KNOWS, OK?!"**_ Sadie screamed, shoving Davis and advancing toward Naomi. "You gotta get through ME to get to her. I _guarantee_ you won't get through me."

Davis watched them board the train and sighed. "Geez, this is a LOT harder than with TK, Yolei AND Anya put together…" He muttered.

"Hold up! Hang on! Stop!"

Davis looked back, surprised by seeing Takuya running up and halting before dropping to his knees and exhaled heavily, and moaning, "Why does my destiny have to involve a lot of running?"

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

Takuya jumped up to standing on his feet and stared at Davis, wide-eyed and mouth opened in a big and wide 'O'. "What'd you mean what am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? With Sadie and Naomi?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Koji calmly appeared.

_Digimon__!  
>Through us, let your spirit evolve<br>_

The clock struck 4 o'clock, announced with a loud 'bong'. The doors of the trains closed and began to take off, leaving the boys behind.

"The trailmon are leaving without us!" Takuya screamed. He and Koji ran up to the blue train while Davis headed madly for the navy one.

Davis ran as fast as he could than ever. He found Naomi and Sadie at the end of the train. Sadie grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Davis panted while Naomi held him up.

"_**HEY!"**_

He looked up and saw Takuya dangling off the edge of the back platform of his train, Koji holding onto his shirt to prevent him from falling off.

"_**I'LL MEET YA LATER!"**_ Davis shouted to the other side.

"_**I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, YA HEAR?"**_ Takuya yelled back.

"_**LOUD AND CLEAR!"**_

In their shouting, the two goggleheads didn't see Koji staring intensely at Sadie, with a strange glint in his eyes. Sadie couldn't bear it any longer and forcefully pulled Davis up, threw him inside and slammed the door.

_If we're all for one world  
>There's a world for us all<em>

"Ow!" Davis wailed after Sadie slammed him to the wall. DemiVeemon sat lopsided on his head. Davis glared at the strawberry-blonde. "You lift weights much?"

Sadie turned her back on him, scowling, and walked away with Naomi. With no choice, Davis followed them through the cars. Soon after a few cars, Davis made it to the front, opened the door to the next and met a staff swinging to his gut, falling down by the hit! Luckily, Sadie stepped in and feud off whoever was fighting skilful with the stick.

Such a quick fighting style… Davis choked, "Lori?"

"Daisuke-kun!" Red and white jumped on him, Atsuko hopping up and down happily.

"He's cute!" A young girl squealed, with tousled blonde waves and pink hearts for eyes, jumping on the spot. A tall, black girl stood behind, calm and collected with folded arms.

Davis stood up, lifting Lori up with strength he never knew he had. She was as light as a feather, sitting on his arm, arms around his neck and their chests touching as they hugged. "Your hair! It's different!"

Lori blushed, touching her messy locks. "Yes, somehow it changed."

Davis ran his hand through her wild mane of hair. "I like it. It suits you."

"_Hi…"_ The little blonde girl drooled. _"I'm Lily…"_

"Charisse, how ya doing?" The tall girl winked, striking a peace-sign with her two fingers.

"Nice to you, I'm Naomi." The rosette bowed politely.

"Sadie." The tomboy simply said, facing the other way.

"Daisuke-kun, we're here because of a strange text message from an unknown number." Lori informed.

Davis nodded. "I know. The same happened to me, Naomi and Sadie." Davis scanned around him. "I wonder where this train is heading."

Charisse shrugged. "It was the closest to the elevator."

"Naomi picked it." He faced Naomi with curiosity, which scared the poor girl.

"I…had a feeling the train will lead us."

"To what?"

"…I…"

"_**Would you leave her alone, dammit!"**_ Sadie growled. She grabbed Davis's shirt and threw him to the other room, which Charisse and Lily dodged.

"Geez, Shimazaki! It was just a question!" Davis yelled.

"Sadie!" Naomi stood before Sadie and gently grasped her forearms. She pleaded with soft eyes. Sadie calmed down, breathing heavily.

_If we're all for one world  
>There's a world for us all…<br>_

At that juncture, a loud grinding groan scratched through the air and the lights dimmed until it went completely dark. The train shook, causing the kids to be thrown back. Davis caught Lori and slammed back against the back of the cart, Lori lying underneath Davis, hovering over her protectively.

"What's happening?" Naomi shrieked, holding onto Sadie by the hand and both gripped a railing.

"I don't like this train!" Lily wailed, desperately clinging to Charisse, who dig her heels into the floorboards.

"Hold on! Let me put on my safety belt!" DemiVeemon cried.

"Ow! That's not a safety belt, that's my hair!" Davis yelled.

At the moment Davis lifted his head up, was the moment he saw…something strange…Ghosts hovering over the girls' bodies.

Over Lily was a penguin. Over Charisse was a bee with a womanly human body. Over Sadie was a mix of a fox and a warrior. And finally, Naomi was difficult to see clearly but it looked like a tall, slender creature in light-blue and gold…

They disappeared in a second. Davis blinked, shocked. "What was that?"

A wave of DigiWorld Data rushed through, transforming the kids' wardrobe while Davis and Lori returned to their DigiWorld clothes and their In-Training Digimon Digivolved to Rookie.

Naomi wore a shirt just like her original but with loose sleeves with petal-like rims and a collar in the same style, and a cyan Kimono-vest, with gold trim and a darker-cyan blossom pattern, held together by a gold belt with a pink blossom at the side, two gold gunbai***** fans with cyan painting of a dog and pink blossoms tucked in and a strange cyan-blue and gold device, about the same size of a phone, strapped on.

Sadie switched her hoodie for a purple leather jacket with emeralds studs around, revealing a normal pink shirt with darker-pink zebra-stripes underneath, and her gloves for purple gauntlets with emerald around the wrists. A steel blade with a fox-shaped handle and an emerald on the top leaned on her hip and the same device as Naomi, purple and magenta with light-green buttons, at her heel.

Charisse wore an almost entire new outfit, only keeping her leggings, earrings and bracelets. She had a black, sleeveless dress ending between her thighs and knees, a forest-green trench coat worn in a trendy and non-cheap way, a green bee-shaped brooch pinned on, and yellow leopard-print flats. She swung a stone hammer lightly while she inspected her weird forest-green and brown device.

The only things Lily kept were her Mary-Janes and lily hairpin. Her new attire was a soft-made, turquoise sweater that reached between her knees and thighs, with long sleeves and front pockets, a fuchsia-pink suit underneath, and a blue penguin-shaped hairclip pinned on the right of her head, opposite her lily. She cowered under a turquoise shield with pink jewels that doubles as a surfboard and clutched her turquoise and fuchsia device.

_I am the one!  
>HUUH!<br>I am the one!_

A terribly loud _'Whoop, Whoop' _erupted, making the six to protect their ears from going deaf.

"Man! You could hear that thing from Outer Space!" Davis complained.

_"Welcome to the Digital World of Legends, Davis."_ The deep voice spoke from his D-3, not phone this time. _"Search for the Pure Spirits in the lands of Steel, Earth, and Water and royalty of Wood in the skies…And you will find your destiny."_

"My destiny?" Davis whispered and looked at the girls, who were staring out the window.

"Wow…" Lily awed with her chestnut eyes, bigger than normally for her, staring at the white ghost-like Digimon floating by.

"Toto, we are not in Kansas anymore…" Charisse commented, her hands on Lily's shoulders from standing behind her.

"Daisuke-kun, this isn't like the Digital World before. Probably a new side." Lori informed. She had a_ real_, beautiful white wooden _Yumi_ (bow) on her back, with burning sun motifs carved down the bow and red cuffs on the ends where the quiver strongly stayed, and a leather pack with _real_ arrows and tantos! She had the same equipment as Mikomon, Atsuko's form through the Digi-egg of Loyalty.

Naomi stared out the window. Her amethyst eyes were wide and clouded in mystification. One little ghost floated up, close to the glass window. It cutely giggled with a big smile. Naomi smiled sweetly. "Hi Poyomon…"

The little Poyomon laughed and flew off. Once gone, Naomi's sweet smile dropped. Questions washed over her. _How did I know its name? Like I know DemiVeemon?_

"What have you gotten us into, gogglehead?" Sadie snapped, holding Naomi's hand. Davis was testing her temper. At least Takuya steered clear of her bad side!

"Welcome to the DigiWorld, ladies." Davis announced, standing up when he heard a 'clunk'. He bent down and to his amazement, he found a marvellous _Katana_***** at his feet. His two hands gripped the _Tsuka_*****, wrapped with blue silk, the _Tsuka-ito_***** and he pulled it out of the glossy-coated saya*****, the steel sharp edges scraping off the sheath. A _horimono_***** of a dragon was engraved on the blade, appearing magnificently. A black _Tsuba_***** was set in the middle of the Katana, with red flames edged in gold and a dark golden _Fuchi_***** covered at the top of the handle, decorated with a dragon.

"Are you planning to bring us into battle?" Sadie asked impatiently, holding up her steel blade. Yet Davis did the wring thing to ignore her and gazed in amazement at his Katana. _**"ANSWER ME!"**_

"OW!" Davis yelled as Sadie punched in the stomach and sent him slamming his back against the wall for the third time. He grinded his teeth, swirly-eyed and slid down the wall. _She's more aggressive than Anya…_

_DIGIMON!_

* * *

><p>After a moment, the train pulled up into a small smoky village with a banged-up, steel station and automatically, the doors opened.<p>

"Thanks for the ride!" Davis said, stepping off with the girls.

"_Arigato!_" Lori thanked with a bow.

"With pleasure!" A voice spoken, making the kids stopped, shocked.

"Is it me or did _Thomas_***** talked? Like for real!" Charisse shrieked.

"I'm Trailmon." The train grunted.

"Where are we?" Davis asked.

"You're in the heart of a Digimon Village of the Flame Terminal. Look I got a schedule to keep. Go find your Spirits. Good luck! You'll need it!"

"Hey! What's a spirit? Where're you're going? Get back here!" Sadie ordered but her order was in vain as Trailmon left the station, going backwards. Naomi hugged her arm, successfully calming her yet herself was scared.

"Davis…What is going on?" She asked.

But before Davis could answer, Lily started to sniffle. The older kids turned to her and she erupted in wailing and sobbing. "I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Lil, Lil! Calm down!" Charisse's attempts to sooth her didn't work and the little blonde girl ran off and balancing like an aerobatic on the one-lined train tracks!

"Lily!" Charisse screamed.

"I WANNA GO HOME! THIS IS TOO SCARY FOR ME!"

Before Charisse made a move, Davis ran to the tracks and called out to Lily. "Lily, listen to me! I know this is scary for you, but you're here for a reason! You're a DigiDestined like me!" Naomi watched him as he rambled on passionately. "You'll have your own Digimon to protect you and in return, you protect them and the DigiWorld!" He calmly held out his hand. "I will be there for you every step of the way. I promise."

Lily turned around, tears streaming. "…Ok…I'm turning back-AHHH!"

Suddenly, the station shook, causing Lily to slip!

"LILY!" Everyone screamed. Thankfully, Lily held on tightly to the track, shaking in fear.

"Hold on, I'm coming for you!" Davis yelled. But the station shook before he took a step and the entire area was engulfed in black smoke.

"Look what you've gotten me into again!" A voice snapped. It sounded like a proper male with a hint of English. Like an Englishman. Like someone related to Anya. "Is that…"

"It is!" Another voice happily said.

From the smoke, four Digimon jumped on Davis and pounded him down. He recognized two Digimon, Patamon and Salamon. The other two he never saw before was a small, white duck with a horned head, pointed ears and a pink _haramaki_***** around his stomach and the other was a taller, rather skinny yellow rabbit with long pointed ears, stubby arms and wearing oversized red pants.

"Takuya! My dear boy, I- Wait a minute! You're not Takuya!" The duck yelped.

"No, I'm Davis!" The maroon-haired boy shouted.

A bang was heard and the Digimon cowered.

"He's back!" The yellow rabbit yelled.

A giant, grey/blue hound with blazing red eyes and long, black hair with red bands on the tip of the ponytail and several on the hairs loose over its board shoulders, blue marks on its body and gold/red bangles and necklaces adorning, burst from the smoke with a powerful flap of the giant, golden-feathered wings. Bandages wrapped on the stomach and long, puffy white pants with black stripes with yellow Egyptian hieroglyphics running down the sides and feet wearing white strapped sandals.

"Anubismon is going nuts! He's destroying everything!" The white duck wailed.

Davis cringed in fear. "For what?"

"We don't know and we don't wanna know!" The rabbit cried.

"I can feel the power!" Anubismon roared. The station shook again and the tracks were falling, with Lily.

"Lily!" Davis yelled, sprinting over, clumsily yet carefully balancing down the tracks and locked his arms around Lily. "Gotcha!" Her fragile body trembled in his embrace, hugging his arms, her eyes were tightly shut.

Then the edge connected to the tracks started collapsing, bringing Davis, Lily, Lori, Naomi, Sadie, Charisse and the Digimon down to the bottom! The vibrations through the earth awoke Davis, holding Lori and Lily, as Anubismon slammed down.

"The power…I must have it!" Anubismon growled. "Pyramid Power!"

With arms thrust up, he drew beams of light and formed a pyramid, trapping the group inside, gasping in horror.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see six more human kids on the edge of the cliff. One boy stepped forward, shouting loudly. "Leave them alone!"

"Takuya?" Davis gasped.

"Koichi…?" Naomi muttered quietly, surprised as well.

"Koji!" Sadie exclaimed.

"The children!" Bokomon cried, happily.

"Hello down there!" Tommy shouted.

"Happy to see us?" JP called after the young boy.

Abunismon growled at the six above. Takuya looked down with a smirk. "I'm coming down to fight!"

"You cannot! You don't have a Digimon!" Lori cried. How can he fight with nothing to defend himself against a powerful Digimon?

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue Takuya's Song: _Salamander_**}**

"Yeah, I do!" Takuya smirked, showing off what was in his gloved hand. It was the same device as the girls, only in black and red. He jumped off the cliff, yelling all the way down. His eyes burned. _**"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_I didn't know  
>That there's another world<br>If it calls out  
>Then it needs my power<em>

_I won't be interfered by a red card  
>I'll penetrate a Digital Field<em>

~Spirit Evolution~

Takuya held out his left hand, watching intensely as a ring of bright Data formed around his hand. He crossed and uncrossed his arms and swiped his D-Tector through it, scanning the data.

"Execute!" He yelled. After he finished the scan, the ring of data twirled around him and his clothes disappeared. "Spirit Evolution!"

His body turned black. A beast's roar echoed as a mask formed infront of his face, red data flowing. Armour appeared and fused on his body. Takuya whizzed his head around, gracing a handsome face with bright sky-blue eyes that flashed real fire and a smirk, revealing fangs.

He jumped down onto a platform, his arms crossed until he roared and punched the air with burning fists, shooting one blast of fire forward. He posed in a fighting stance, one arm in, one arm out, hands clutched, one leg in and the other leg out.

_**"AGUNIMON!"**_

~Spirit Evolution~

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist  
>I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!<br>The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body  
>And I'll open up a new legend<em>

'Takuya the beast' roared in fury.

Abunismon stared in disbelief. "What? A human turned in a_ Legendry Warrior?_"

Takuya's chest pumped and sent off a hot wave. A symbol flashed on his belt buckle, fire swirling. His feet puffed fire.

"Who is that?" Davis asked, taking in Takuya's new appearance as he stood there, brave and heroic.

He was strapping, meaning tall and powerfully built with _muscles_ that could make Superman jealous. Long, blond hair pouted down his back, kept waist-length in an extremely untamed mane. He had red/white-striped horns, two on his head and one on his forehead. A red mask framed his face, baring his mouth, striped with red face marks. He wore a black suit, tight on his muscles, with armour on top. A white plate on his chest, red plates trimmed in gold on his arms, thighs and knees. Black spikes poked out from his shoulder blades. Bulky, silver cuffs on his wrists and silver straps on his legs and stomach, which created a belt with a red, gold-edged buckle, the symbol in the centre. Metal shoes were worn on his feet.

"That is Agunimon, Human Spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Flame!" Bokomon explained, shedding tears of happiness.

_A leader  
>I'm not built to be one, right?<br>But when it comes to my friends  
>I'll protect them even against my wishes<em>

_Both justice and evil, their flames are the same  
>If I don't believe in myself then I can't fight<em>

Abunismon roared, running up to attack Agunimon. However, Agunimon cartwheeled out of the Digimon's rage, and kicked Abunismon's pyrimand that trapped the kids. Once they were free, he picked them all up and jumped up as soon as Abunismon attacked again. With a somersault, Agunimon landed before his human friend and set the other human kids down before somersaulting backwards, flying down back to Abunismon.

_The salamander breaks everything that interferes  
>The element of fire dwells within, Agnimon!<br>The salamander runs, I'll open up the path to tomorrow  
>And protect this chipped world<em>

_If just strength alone is the answer  
>It's easy to see why but it's wrong<em>

Davis watched the Warrior of Flame fought Abunismon with agility, strength, speed and fire! The five other kids who showed up with Takuya and the four Digimon were cheering him on! Lori was speechless while Lily was squealing like a fangirl. Charisse admired Takuya with coolness and awe dancing in her eyes. Sadie was, too, speechless, gobsmacked by how the boy she scares scared her in return by turning into…_that!_ Naomi was different. She was silent, blinking in disbelief. She leaned forward, squirting. Has she seen this before?

Agunimon consumed Abunismon with Pyro attacks until Abunismon finally gave up and disappeared in dark smoke. Agunimon rose his head up, grinning at the kids. He gave them a thumbs-up.

"Yah, Takuya!" Lily cheered.

"That…was smoking hot!" Charisse sighed, fanning herself.

"Amazing…" Lori mused.

Sadie didn't say anything, only focusing Naomi, who was in a state of shock.

Takuya's friends wildly roared for him for his amazing display.

_The salamander shouts, the burning flame in my fist  
>I'll become an incandescent dragon and fly!<br>The salamander roars, the Spirit will be attached onto my body  
>And I'll open up a new legend!<em>

However, Davis stayed quiet. He felt…jealous…neglected…the same he always did with his former friends.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>_Gunbai_ is a non-folding Japanese war fan, usually made of wood. It was used in ancient Japan by samurai officers to communicate with their troops. Nowadays, it's used by referees for sumō matches.

***** A Katana is a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and a long handle. Historically associated with samurai of feudal Japan, renowned for its sharpness, strength, speed, light weight, and cutting ability. Highly popular in manga and anime.

*** **_Tsuka _is the handle of a Japanese sword.

*** **_Tsuka-ito_ is the wrap of the _tsuka_ of the Katana.

*** **Saya is the wooden scabbard for the Katana's blade.

*** **_Horimono_ means to describe the carving of images on the blade of a Japanese sword.

*** **_Tsuba_ is the hand guard.

*** **_Fuchi_ is a hilt collar between the _tsuka_ and _tsuba_.

***** _Thomas_ is a reference to _Thomas the Tank Engine,_ a popular fictional steam locomotive in The Railway Series books by Wilbert Awdry and his son, Christopher.

*** **Haramaki is chest armor worn by samurai.

* * *

><p><strong>What Digimon partners should Takuya, Koji and Zoe have? I already have partners for Koichi, JP and Tommy. Please help! I'll keep asking until I decide!<strong>

Takuya- Coronamon, Agumon or others?

Koji- Pyshemon, Gabumon or others?

Zoe- Lunamon, Biyomon or others?


	15. Arc 2: Chapter 3

**Warning! Language and 'cough' hot scene ahead!**

**Recap:** (_Takuya_) Hey there! When a distress call from the DigiWorld summoned us, my friends and I jumped to the chance!

Davis was there with his Digimon! With him were new girls, including Sadie and Naomi! _Oh great!_ Koichi won't like that. I don't know if I can survive with Sadie trying to kill me!

Anyway, what was Anubismon looking for, some kind of power? And what trouble is DigiWorld in this time?

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 3

~Digital~

"What…just…happened?" Sadie croaked out, blinking.

"Do you mean _before_ or_ after_ Kanbara-san turned into a Digimon?" Lori questioned calmly while curious, folding her arms.

"How…?" Davis couldn't help but ask.

"Through the process of Digivolution," Bokomon explained.

"I know Digivolution. I just don't understand how a _human_ can turn into a _Digimon!_"

"Never mind that," Takuya stepped forward, back at top from the hole. "I like to know your business here."

Takuya and his friends were wearing different outfits from before in the Real World. He stuck his hands, clad in silver gloves, in the gold-trimmed pockets of his new red, short-sleeved jacket, beautifully embroidered with gold flames. Along with the jacket, he had a black elbow-sleeved shirt and baggy black pants that cut above his ankles and held up by a silver belt while his hat, sneakers and, most importantly, his square goggles stayed. A _Talwar_***** hung from his belt.

Zoe's slim body was wearing a lavender sleeveless top that was cropped, exposing her arms and stomach. Pink jeans clung on her legs, where embroideries of flowers were placed down on each side, a blue butterfly on each of her hips. Her hat vanished, replaced by purple frameless butterfly-shaped sunglasses, with pink and blue gems scattered on the edges, perched on her head, and sheer, minty-green gloves coming from her elbows to her knuckles, which were fingerless. Her old shoes were completed on her feet. A Chinese bamboo ribbon fan, which had a lavender veil trailing off, was strapped to her waist.

Koji had his shoes and also had new clothes, featuring a crisp, spotless white dress-shirt, dress pants in a soft shade of purple, a powder-blue scarf with darker-purple stripes and a new bandana, which was like his scarf; powder-blue with dark-purple tiger stripes. He had the scarf loose and draped once around his neck and the shirt's top buttons undone. A lightsabre hung from his waist.

Koichi's attire, except for his shoes, was switched for a black polo shirt with a grey lion roaring ferociously on it, beige cargo-pants, and red wristbands on his wrists. He held a lance firmly in his hand, handling it like a wise warrior.

JP basically wore a different version of his old outfit; navy overalls with yellow patches on his cuffs, knees and collar, which revealed his old orange shirt. Oddly, he had real armour plates on his forearms and over his knees, including having a gold medallion with a beetle symbol hanging off his throat on a long necklace. He occasionally glanced at the lightning rod he fiddled in his hand.

Tommy smiled in a cosy, white cotton shirt with long sleeves, green pants, on top of his shirt, a green vest stopping below his chest with a picture of a bear on each chest, and his large hat seated on his hair, as did his shoes. Strangely, the small boy was wielding two axes.

"Your Digivice isn't like a regular one or it isn't a D-3," Davis stated, glancing from his D-3 to Takuya's D-Tector. "I guess you're a different type of DigiDestined."

Takuya grinned. "That's right. We're Legendary Warriors."

The words struck Naomi, sharp and hard as a whip snapped her mind painfully. She took a short, sharp breath. "Legend…dary…Warriors?"

"Yes, my dear." Bokomon pulled his book from his _hakamaki_ and showed the six new kids pictures of the Legendary Warriors. "Long ago, our world lived in peace under the rule of the Three Celestial Digimon. Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon." Naomi's eyes lid with a questionable glint. "But then Cherubimon was corrupted by the evil Lucemon until Lucemon was defeated by the ten Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon shut his book and held his paw to Naomi. "I am Bokomon, keeper of the book. Enchanted to meet you."

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of the pants!" Neemon jumped in, cutting in between Bokomon and Naomi.

"You idiot!" Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants and let them go, slapping on Neemon, which made him hop around in pain.

"Owie!"

"Hi!" Patamon swoop into Naomi. He nuzzled in her chest while she stood there, surprised. As he stared up with big, _adorable_ blue eyes, including Salamon rubbing affectionately against her leg, she smiled.

"Looks like baby Seraphimon likes you, Naomi," Zoe smiled.

"THAT little guy is a Celestial Digimon?!" Davis exclaimed.

"All the Celestial Digimon were turned into Digi-Eggs when Lucemon took over and tried to use their Fractal Code for his own." Takuya said. Then he remembered a certain Celestial Digimon… "If Patamon and Salamon are here, where's Lopmon?"

Bokomon looked down, downcasted. "He disappeared. We looked everywhere but he had vanished into thin air!"

"We heard Cherubimon's voice on the message!" JP realized.

"You girls have D-Tectors so I'm guessing you're Legendary Warriors too." Koichi said, frowning unhappily because Naomi was here. Koji nodded, staring slanted-eyed at Sadie.

"Our Trailmon is over at the other side." Takuya pointed out. "We can talk more there."

While everyone started walking off, Davis stayed behind, standing still as a statue while in thought. _Humans turning into Digimon? I never saw anything like it. Armour Digivolving is nothing compared to that! I'm nothing compared to Takuya… Although, Cherubimon said to search for something called the Pure Spirits in the lands of Steel, Earth, and Water and the royalty of Wood in the skies and I will find my destiny. What does that mean?_

Lori tugged on his arm, concerned of his still state. "Daisuke-kun?"

"Davis, are you coming?" Takuya called.

Davis shook his head and ran off with Lori. At the other side, the gang found a train, actually a Digimon called a Trailmon, one with massively sharp teeth. When Takuya opened the door, the handle slipped out of his hand and the door slammed shut.

Takuya was surprised. "Worm! What's the heck?"

"Let us in!" Koji snapped.

Worm sighed. "Boys, do you know what to do?"

"Yeah, go the nearest terminal." Koji answered like it was obvious.

"Wrong!"

"Find a conductor?" JP guessed.

"NO! Geez!" His door suddenly opened, shoving the boys aside and he kindly almost sang, "_Ladies first._"

The girls giggled and stepped onto the trailmon, passing the dumbstrucked boys on the floor.

"Oh, thank you…" Naomi blushed.

"Hn. Cheers mate." Sadie grunted.

"What a gentlemen." Charisse complimented.

"He's not even human!" Lily laughed.

"_Arigato, _Trailmon-san." Lori thanked, bowing respectfully.

"_Grazie!"_ Zoe popped her head out, smirking with amusement at her boys plus Davis. "You males have no manners these days."

* * *

><p>The dark hound Digimon hurried to reach the throne of his superior master, dropping to his knees and bowed until he was on his chest flat. "My Princess, I tried to return to your presence but the sense of great power overwhelmed me. I could not resist it."<p>

"How strong is this power you speak of?" His mistress asked.

"I could not explain it. It was…irresistible. I ran into a group of human children. Agunimon was there and he defeated me!"

"_What? __**A Legendary Warrior!"**_ His mistress shrieked, utterly shocked. She stood up from her grand throne. "How many human children are there?"

"Several. And Agunimon was the only warrior."

"Anubismon, go find those children immediately!"

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

><p>During the Trailmon ride, the group was scattered across the carts, doing their things…Sadie wasn't even inside! She was on the roof, lying on her back with her arms crossed underneath her head, staring up at the clear sky. The wind rushed down her body. Silently, she watched the clouds. A tear dropped from her light-aquamarine eyes and slid down her cheek. <em>Mom…<em>

"_Sadie?"_

The strawberry-blonde jolted straightaway to a sitting position. "Naomi?"

A rosette-pigtailed head popped up from the edge, the girl leaning half-out from the window. She gave a laugh until she slipped a little, thankfully holding tightly on the roof edge. Sadie detected her struggle and hoisted her up, setting her beside her, unpredictably a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder while keeping a firm hold. The two girls stared up at the sky in silence until Naomi finally spoke.

"Sadie…I have a confession. I think…I think I have a connection to this world."

"What?" Sadie's surprised gasp was sharp on her breath.

"I know the name of every creature we run into. When Takuya turned into Agunimon, I…" Naomi's head throbbed in pain. She fisted her hands in her scruffy pigtails, massaging her temples and winced in pain. Sadie instantly enveloped her in a protective embrace, stroking one pigtail, and Naomi in response leaned her head against hers. "There's something that links me here, I can feel it. Maybe I should ask the others who had experience, like Davis."

Sadie scowled and tightened her grip. "I don't trust him or any of them."

"Not even Koji?" The tough girl bit her lip. Naomi gently tugged on her arm. "Sadie, this could be a chance to find out my past."

"Fine. But I'm not letting my guard down, no matter what."

Naomi smiled, leaning in closer to her previous on her shoulder. "I feel so safe with you."

Sadie's lips shaped into a small smile. "You make me so happy." They took in the happiness of their friendship, eyes twinkling. Then Sadie sniffed.

"What is it?" Naomi asked with worry.

"_Shh!"_ Sadie quickly hissed.

Voice entered the cart inside. Two males. Two _familiar_ male voices…

"Where is she?" One snapped. "She's can't get far."

"This is the last room and they're not here either!" The other took a softer tone. A moment of silence, except for the wind whistling by the open window. "You don't think…"

"I do…" The Warrior of Light growled, propping himself on the window and pulled up to glare wide-eyed at the girls on the roof. "SADIE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"Make me!" Sadie retorted stubbornly. Koji started to stutter his words because of his uncontrollable anger and even almost fell off the train if his brother hadn't come to his recuse.

Sadie snorted. "Terrific. Our knights in shining armour turned out to be jerks in aluminium foil."

"JUST GET BACK INSIDE THE DAMN CART!"

"NO!"

"Sadie," Naomi pleaded softly. "We probably should go back inside."

Sadie groaned but obliged nonetheless. Once she made it to the edge, Koji immediately grabbed her waist and jerked her back into the safety of the cart, carrying her body mid-up and her legs wrapped around him to prevent falling.

"What were you doing up there?"

"None of your business!"

"It is when you're in _my_ world!"

"Your world? That explains your superior complex!"

"I'M A DAWN WARRIOR, NOT A KING!"

"YOU'RE A DAMN BASTARD!"

However during their argument, they fell. Koji landed on top of Sadie. Nonetheless, they continued their fights right up to their faces.

Koichi, knowing what was gonna happen next, pulled Naomi into his arms, ignoring her shriek of surprise, and quickly carried her bridal-style out the door, slamming it shut with a kick of his heel. Naomi blushed of being in his strong arms. She watched him placed her back on her feet and closed the door that locked the yells inside. She winced as he stared at her intensely with burning eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. For some reason, Koichi was always mad at her. Ever since she arrived a year ago, Naomi could see his shocked reaction to her appearing before the class on the first day of school. She could his stare on her all day. She couldn't ask why. The last time she confronted him, it went so bad and intense, Naomi doesn't want to remember. It felt like he was expecting her to know something… Her past is a very sensitive affair to her. Only Sadie knew her secret. She was there when it happened…

Maybe she should ask about this strange World. "Uh…Koichi?" He still stared at her while she begun to twiddle her fingers. "Can you…explain…who are the Legendary Warriors?"

For a moment, Koichi explained. "There are 10 warriors of 10 elements. Takuya is the warrior of flame if you might have guessed, Zoe is Wind, JP is Thunder, Tommy is Ice, Koji is Light and I'm Darkness. What are left are Steel, Wood, Earth and Water."

"How can Darkness be a good thing?" Naomi accidentally questioned and quickly realized her mistake at seeing the spark of hurt in his eyes. "No! I don't mean like that, I-"

But Koichi stormed off with a dark aura, scowling. Naomi watched him go and shed a teardrop, her eyes no longer sparkling.

Meanwhile, Koji had Sadie pinned down, his hands holding down her arms and had them above her head.

"Were you attacked?" He demanded.

"Yes, by a hormonal teenaged male!" The girl underneath him barked. She was _livid_ as always. Her well-developed chest was heaving up as she breathed in and out deeply.

"I mean by Anubismon!" He pulled down her shirt's collar, which concealed teeth marks. "What about these bite marks? Were they from that mutt?"

"Those are yours." Sadie blurted, making him blush. His grip let go of her shirt and started rubbing the marks he made. Sadie moaned at his smooth skin on hers. It was heaven but also torture! "Koji," She grabbed his hand, stopping his comforting. "No strings attached, remember?"

Koji stroked her wild red hair. There was a soft glint of tenderness in his stare directed down at her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Oh shit, she can't let him get emotional…Without a second thought, she hooked a hand around his neck and met her mouth on his. It caught him off guard, then he begun to hungrily kiss back, his tongue shooting through past her lips and invaded every part inside her mouth. Sadie arched her back as he leaned forward for dominance.

Pulling away for air, Koji let out a wolfish growl. The little kindness was washed away by lust. "You'll be the death of me."

He dove down to kiss her, slipped off his scarf and her jacket and bandana, then tightly gripped her waist, pushing her down. Sadie fought back and lifted herself up to flip him over and buckled her knees against his hips, keeping him down underneath her. He jerked up, kissing her neck and nipped barely fresh skin. She moaned, freeing his hair from its ponytail and bandana and grabbing fistfuls of raven hair, his hands running down her back. Then he flipped her over and the heated air increased, filled with the sounds of the couple's moans and breathing.

* * *

><p>No one knew about Koji and Sadie's affair. Save for Koichi and Naomi. Everyone else was doing their own things. For instance, Takuya was trying to teach himself to wield his talwar, Zoe was gushing over Veemon and Atsuko, JP and Tommy were play-fighting with their weapons, Bokomon was fussing over Patamon and Salamon, Neemon wasn't helping with his stupidity, Charisse and Lily entertained themselves in a game of goldfish since Lily didn't understand Poker yet, and Lori was staring with amazement at her bow and tantos.<p>

Davis was sitting by himself, staring out of the window. Brooding had become a part of him lately. He thought over everything that happened from when he and the V-Hearts found that tomb. V-Hearts? He meant the girls. V-Hearts…It sounded good for them. Sounds just as good as DigiDestineds and Legendary Warriors. Kokoro…Is she safe back in the other DigiWorld? Is Annalise even in the Real World? Anya said she doesn't know what happened to her when they got sucked into the portal. What if-

"Hey Davis!" Takuya snapped Davis back to reality. Davis turned from the window to Takuya, cocking a grin and swung his sword. "Wanna practice swordfighting?"

Davis shrugged. "Sure."

They clashed steel with steel, although Davis seemed to have the upper hand. He could have knocked Takuya's talwar right out of his hands if Koichi hadn't thundered in the room and interrupted the swordsdance by storming through and slammed the door to a private room to vent his emotions.

Davis raised a brow. "What's wrong with him?"

Takuya sighed. "Naomi. Don't ask." Zoe broke from hugging a giggling Coronamon and shot him a glare. "Don't get me wrong! She's nice, but it's personal."

Davis stared questionably. "I don't get it. She's kind. She actually reminds me of someone."

"Who, your girlfriend?" Davis blushed thinking about how sweet both the blonde and rosette were.

Veemon instantly piped up. "Yeah! Her name is-hmph!" He couldn't reveal the name meaning 'heart' because Davis covered his mouth.

"We'll get it out of him." Zoe promised with a sly smile.

Takuya spoke next. "Davis, I was wondering. If you can't Digivolve yourself, then what do you do?"

_How can I explain this?_ "Eh…We have Digimon partners of our own and they DigiVolve through our Crests of Courage, Friendship, good symbols like that. It takes a lot of trust and hard work to DigiVolve to a lotta levels. We can also Armour DigiVolve through Digi-eggs."

Patamon and Salamon tensed and shared a look. _DigiArmour…?_

"So…you're a cheerleader?"

WHAM! One swing of a Katana and Takuya was lying on the floor defeated, his talwar stuck in a wall.

"NO!"

"Hey, no need to get violent!" The goggleheads butt heads and glare with fire ever burning in their eyes. With battle cries, they danced another tango of swordfighting.

"Boys!" Zoe proclaimed agitated, throwing her arms up. Lori rolled her eyes in agreement.

With Tommy and JP, Tommy stopped swinging his axes when he heard Lily crying in frustration at losing to Charisse in Goldfish. He smiled goofily, hearing romantic music playing and his heart pounding. She looked SO cute with big chestnut eyes and long, voluminous fair hair, especially with the cool blue streak… "She's really pretty."

As JP was whipping his rod, he took a glance and made a funny lovestuck face when he saw Charisse. Saxophone played a seductive tune in his ears. Her loose ponytail was split between her right shoulder, her maroon streak running down to her waist and settled on her lap. Her other locks behind her back were running down her slim body…

"Which one?" JP drooled.

"The blonde one. She's cute."

"Well, why don't we go over to them?" JP smirked, taking a step and Tommy with him.

Tommy blushed and panicked. "JP! I-I don't what to say to a pretty girl!"

JP patted his head. "Don't sweat, little man, I'll do the talking." He sucked in his stomach, trying to look muscular and approached the girls. "Hey ladies," He greeted suavely. The girls looked up. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm JP and this is Tommy. What your names, honey?"

Charisse chuckled at his flirting and answered. "Charisse and Lily."

"Charisse…Cool name. You know, it's really good to have more girls. Zoe was getting lonely and crazy being with us boys." Zoe overheard him and rolled her eyes amusingly. "Wait a minute, I think I know you. Are you that girl from America in the other 8th grade class? In Shibuya Elementary and Middle School."

Charisse leaned her body forward, steadily batting her lashes. "Interested in me?"

JP was dumbfounded. Did _THE coolest girl_ in his grade flirt back at him? The evidence said so.

"You're checking me out. So I'm checking you out." She smiled, shutting her eyes. "You're cute when you blush."

JP blushed so red he almost collapsed! Luckily Tommy had to put his tiny hands out and heaved his heavy friend up back straight. He hid behind the big-boned boy, shyly blushing at Lily, who then caught him and strolled up, hands behind her back.

"Do you have something to say to me?" She innocently asked, batting her long lashes coyly and buckled her knees, circling her toes on the floors.

Tommy's blue-green eyes widened. He started to sweat, sputtering extremely nervously. "I-I-I-I-I-I…"

"Yes…?" Lily pressed.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" He continued.

"Yes…" She droned, losing her patience.

"Patience, Lil…" Charisse whispered.

"I know…" Lily hissed. But she liked Tommy and was hoping he would admit he likes her too.

"…Every Digimon has 'mon' in their name!" Tommy randomly blurted. JP slapped his forehead and Charisse shook her head. Lily pulled a blank, deadpanned face, a very unhappy face at that. "So Anubismon without mon is…Anubis." He ended lamely and slump his shoulders, feeling like a failure.

"In Egyptian mythology, Anubis is the god of the underworld." Charisse informed. The kids looked up and stared at her. "What? It's true!"

Davis overheard. "Egyptian…" He muttered, coming to a realization. "Kinu!"

Just as he realized, the Trailmon suddenly jolted, causing everyone to fall. The lights flickered.

"We need to find Naomi, Koji and Sadie!" He was already out the door and down the carts, finding Naomi on the floor. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Davis, what happened?" Naomi asked, fear clearly shown in her eyes and voice.

Davis looked around. "Where're Koji and Sadie?"

Naomi turned to the door. "Inside." She jerked him back when he tried to advance to the door. "Davis! No!"

Inside, Sadie was currently on top, pinning Koji down and attacking his neck with kisses and bites.

"Whoo! Yow!" Koji cried, hugging her close. He combed her unruly hair with one hand. God, he loved her hair…

Their makeout was interrupted by a knock. Sadie sat up with a scowl, her shirt slipped off her shoulder as she did so. Her bandana was around her neck. Koji was in a similar state, with his shirt unbuttoned and his hair loose.

"Koji? Sadie? _Hellooo?"_

"Motomiya!" Sadie shrieked and pushed Koji down hard when he was trying to get up.

"Ow!" He sat up, rubbing his head. "How come our sessions always leave me bruised?"

Sadie's face grew horrified. "What will he think if he sees you like this with me?"

Koji smirked suggestively and snaked an arm around her waist. "I'm a lucky guy?" He got a slap for that. _**"OW!"**_

Outside, Davis heard the commotion. "Sounds like a fight going on in there!"

Naomi blushed. _Not quite…_

"Davish!" Veemon piped, who was always faithfully by his human child's side, sniffing the air. "I smell something."

Naomi shivered, placing a hand over her heart. She backed against the wall and slid down. "I feel…"

Davis bent on one knee, examining her. Then the Trailmon jolted again, flinging the kids and Digimon to the other side with a slam. The Trailmon jolted again and again until it went spinning, flying and crashing down. Luckily, the kids were only sore and didn't have any serious injuries. To find the cause of the accident, the kids looked out the window and got a shock.

"Anubismon!" Koji gasped.

"He's back!" JP shrieked.

"And he looks mad!" Takuya cried. He ducked back inside and found Davis. "Davis, get everyone and get out of here!"

"What?"

"They don't have spirits. Davis, please!"

Davis sighed. "Fine." He rushed out to gather the girls.

Takuya rushed out towards Anubismon, holding out his D-Tector and went through the evolution process. "Execute…Spirit Evolution! ...Agunimon!"

Agunimon charged at the hound, fire at the ready. They collided, clawing and punching until Anubismon punched him.

"Takuya!" Zoe cried as he came crashing down. "We have to help him!"

"On it!" Koji agreed.

"Warriors, unite!" JP cried for the heck of it, raising his D-Tector along with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue Evolution Theme: With the Will**}**

~Spirit Evolution~

Like Takuya did, his friend held out their left hands as a ring of bright Fractal Code formed around it. They crossed and uncrossed their arms and swiped their D-Tector through it, scanning the data.

"Execute!" They yelled in union. After he finished the scan, the ring of data twirled around him and his clothes disappeared. "Spirit Evolution!"

Their body turned black. Roars of beasts echoed as masks formed infront of their face, data in their signature colour spinning around and armour fused on their body. After they transformed, each of them struck a pose.

Zoe spun around three times, spirals of winds around her and sidekicked, finished with a flip of her new beautiful hair. She posed with a hand on her hip, the other out and one leg in front of the other. _**"KAZEMON!"**_

She had become a strikingly beautiful, tall and slim humanoid Digimon with real glowing wings flapping on her back, releasing fairy dust. Her hair was lavender and wavy, reaching knee-length while two curly bangs framed her graceful face, gracing light-green marks on her chin and a pair of glowing butterfly wings as ears. A white visor covered her eyes. She wore revealing armoured pink attire like lingerie, consisting of a strapless bra and bottoms, pink material covering her neck, shoulders and sides of her face, along with white double-layered shoulders pads. She wore lilac elbow-long gloves with small wings on top of each, and thigh-high pink boots with mint-green on the knees, wings on the heels and held up by a pink garter belt.

Koji knelt down and drew out two lightsabres, swiping them across and sheathed them again. He stood up and held up his arm, his laser going off as he thrust a fist. _**"LOBOMON!"**_

He was transformed into a humanoid Digimon with both wolf and warrior features, all amazing. Short, snowy blonde hair exposed under a gleaming metal wolf head-shaped helmet that showed his carmine eyes and he had black material on his face, baring his mouth. His bulky body, more muscular than Agunimon in the chest area, was armoured and coloured differently on different sections, with a white bodysuit, pale-purple/darker-purple on the chest, shoulders and arms with black gloves and matching coloured, paw-shaped feet, along with black belts on his stomach and thighs and light/dark-purple kneecaps, with his waist containing two lightsabres at the sides. A powder-blue scarf with dark-purple tiger stripes was draped around his neck, blowing in the wind.

Koichi jumped down, grabbing a lance in mid-air and when he landed, black smoke formed a shield on his right hand. He swiped his lance once across and a yellow beam flashed from his chest. _**"LOWEEMON!"**_

He turned into a humanoid Digimon similar to his brother, but stylised after lions. Tall, dark and handsome, muscular around the chest and adorned cool, dark-grey armour, trimmed with gold. Heads of lions were on his chest, knees and large shoulders pads, which had ruby orbs in their mouths. His face was concealed with a dark-grey helmet in the shape of a lion's head with a pale-golden mane, baring his red eyes which were the same carmine colour as Lobomon.

JP flew down and crossed and uncrossed his arms, cracking with electricity, and punched his knuckles together, releasing more thunder. _**"BEETLEMON!"**_

He was now a tall humanoid Digimon with a stag beetle appearance. His body was styled in armour similar to Lobomon, with an orange bodysuit, with blue bands on his thighs and hips, under bulkier blue armour with gold edges, metal everywhere on the chest, shoulders and arms with blue gloves with yellow fingers and matching boots. His head had a long stag beetle's horn from the helmet, yellow stripes on the front, just above his sea-green eyes. Cool blue metal plated over his mouth.

Tommy slid down on skis and turned into a slump of snow and ice. He quickly reformed and pulled a peace sign with two of his fat three fingers, grinning broadly. _**"KUMAMON!"**_

He had become a young snow-white polar bear, wearing a green vest with a light-blue chestplate, a green headband with a yellow bear on it, green/orange skiboots and a green backpack on his back. Red stripes painted on his cheeks, and big black eyes, along with a bulky metal shoulder pad on one shoulder while the other was occupied with a board.

~Spirit Evolution~

* * *

><p>The evolution amazed onlookers, hiding behind the fallen train. While in utter shock, Davis noticed that Agunimon and Lobomon seemed to resembled Greymon and Garurumon. A relation, perhaps?<p>

"The Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon announced with tears of joy and pride.

"Tommy is adorable!" A chibi Lily cried. Lori sweatdropped.

As the warriors fought Anubismon, Naomi watched astonished, speechless even. She didn't move, even when a blast was heading to her! But Loweemon swept her off her feet in the nick of time! She stared up from in his arms. It all so familiar and confusing…

Loweemon gently dropped her down to Sadie and turned to Davis. "Get her out of here!"

How he forget that? He must be losing his touch. "C'mon!"

He, the girls and the four Digimon ran for their lives, coming into unfamiliar land where rusty piles of metal were everywhere, passing massive walls of steel. Davis even tripped over something while in a rush, falling down just when two Digimon standing before him.

One of them looked like a spotless white owl with fluffy feathers, speckled with black spots, two black rings around its big, dark and intelligent brownish-black eyes and wearing a feminine pink Obi decorated with minty cyan blossoms. She resembled Bokomon in a way. The other with the owl was a kangaroo smiling cutely with beady, black eyes with a sparkle in them and light brown fur, except for her belly and the insides of her cute ears, which were pale pink. Her paws were shaped like mittens where the only digits were her thumbs.

"Are all humans clumsy?" The kangaroo Digimon innocently asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"No, just him." Sadie muttered.

"I'm not clumsy! The ground hates me!" Davis protested. Sadie and Davis shared a glare as Davis lifted himself up. He was the first to broke eye contact to observe his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I am Narramon, Narrator of the Legends. This is my companion, Kangamon. You're in the Steel Terminal!" The owl, introduced as 'Narramon', explained.

"I've never heard of this place!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"You have now!"

"You're not getting away so easily!" Anubismon roared, heading towards the defenceless kids!

Davis acted fast. "Veemon, let's Digivolve!"

"Yeah! Veemon…Digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Lori, Armour DigiVolve!" Davis commanded, feeling like the confident leader he was.

"Hai!"

"Coronamon…Armour Digivolve to…Mikomon!"

The Evolution dazzled everyone just like the previous one.

"Is that how he Digivolves?" Agunimon questioned.

"He sure takes friendship seriously." Beetlemon commented.

"It's kinda sweet." Kazemon said. "His friendship with Veemon made Veemon strong."

"Now I want a Digimon Partner!" Kumamon exclaimed.

"Uh, guy? Sorry to break your discussion, but shouldn't we do something?" Loweemon asked.

"Yeah, like fighting ANUBISMON!" Lobomon cried, immediately dashing over and fight with his lightsabres. The fight between the nine Digimon were causing the ground to shake

"We have to get away from here!" Charisse cried, hugging a terrified Lily.

"Hurry, run!" Kangamon said, leading them away.

"This way, ladies. Hurry!" Narramon pressed.

But during the rush, Naomi tripped, falling on her face. Luck wasn't on her side at the moment as Anubismon stalked toward her.

"You…You have it!" Anubismon growled.

"He's after her?" Agunimon asked himself.

"Pyramid Power!" Anubismon announced and like perivously, he trapped the young human girl inside of a pyramid made out of light.

"_**NO!"**_ Loweemon screamed.

"NAOMI!" Sadie roared, running toward Anubismon with her blade drawn out. Davis was blinking. _Is she mad?_ Apparently yes on a scale of 1 to crazy as Sadie jumped and impressively slashed her blade at Anubismon's face, blinding him for a second. Before she could move to recuse Naomi, Anubismon slammed her into an old wall, steel blocking the entry as she shot through.

"SADIE!" Everyone cried.

Lobomon roared out with the most distress. _**"SADIE!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue Sadie's Theme Song: _Steel_ by Charlotte Martin**}**

Sadie sat up on her knees, feeling sore in every part of her body. Even her bandana hurts! Her stubbornness gave her strength to support herself up. She was inside a cave with piles of old rusty steel lying around.

She stretched her aching limbs and furrowed her eyes. "I gotta save Naomi."

Something shining caught her eye. Rising up from rusted steel was a small purple and magenta figurine with a fox on it.

_**The lost and insincere  
>They think I need to hear what's in their empty eyes, eyes, eyes…<br>We're few and far between  
>We've hardly been serene<br>But we stand up to their lies, lies, lies…**_

Light shone from her pocket and she took out her glowing D-Tector. She looked up at the floating figure, imaging a warrior fox in its place. She growled determinedly. She roared as she followed her instincts, pointed her D-Tector at the figure which was sucked in by a streak of light. On the Tector's screen, the Japanese kanji symbol for 'Steel' shown up.

_**"It is time."**_ The baritone voice who brought everyone, including herself, here stated.

She responded with a roar.

_**We are steel…  
>We don't feel…anything at all<strong>_

~Spirit Evolution~

Sadie unfolded her arms and held out her left hand, staring with steely aqua eyes as a Fractal Code formed around her fingers. She whipped out her D-Tector and scanned the Fractal Code.

"Execute!" She yelled. She completed scanning the Fractal Code and the ring of data twirled around her and her clothes dissolved in a flash. "Spirit Evolution!"

Her body turned black and purple armour fused on her body. She twisted her head around, revealing a new beautiful yet serious face with steely, sharp-shaped, Peridot-green eyes with long eyelashes.

Sadie jumped down on her platform, squatted down and leaped up, swinging and throwing and catching her sword, amazingly as a master swordswoman and finished with a swept across the view, leaving a streak of majestic pink behind. She posed augustly with her hips cocked femininely, legs apart, elbows and shoulders up, both hands gripped on her sword's handle and pointing the blade up.

"_**VUPLEMON!"**_

~Spirit Evolution~

_**He took me in his arms  
>But then he squeezed too hard<br>He wouldn't let me breathe, breathe, breathe…**_

Before Lobomon took the chance to desperately run after Sadie, something burst out as fast as lightning. No one could see what was it clearly, only it colours were purple, magenta and green.

It gave a loud growl. _"Steel Rush!"_

It leapt and powerfully slashed Anubismon, sending him back. _"Steel Rush!"_ It smashed the pyramid and grabbed Naomi once the girl was freed. It finally stopped. Naomi looked up at her saviour.

She felt she knew her saviour before…

Another thing. In the bright Peridot eyes, she saw her redheaded best friend. "Sadie?"

A shy smile curled on her saviour's mouth. "Yea. It's me."

_**It's been too many years  
>I've hurt too many times<br>To give up everything, thing, thing…**_

Everyone stared at Sadie in her incredible form. Especially Lobomon.

She was a tall, curvaceous humanoid fox with lavender fur, long violet hair down to her elbows in thick layers, three dark-purple whiskers tattooed on each cheek and a long tail with a darker-purple tip. She wore a magenta puffed-sleeved dress with a sweetheart-neckline and ended ankle-length with a long silt on each side over a tight dark-green bodysuit that covered her entire curvy body except for her head and fingers. A dark-purple cape was strapped to her shoulders with emeralds. A black corset, with her Spirit symbol on the front, wrapped over her stomach, metal plates on her arms, knees, and hips, and thigh-high magenta boots with steel soles. A steel tiara settled on her forehead with a diamond-shaped emerald with a gold boarder in the middle, and a grand steel sword with a handle in shape of a fox smiling slyly and decorated with emeralds, hanging from a sheath around her waist.

"Who is that?" Davis asked.

"Let me see." Everyone looked to Narramon, who flipped through a book. "Purple…Likes swordfighting…Not Joan of Arc…Aha! Vuplemon, Dame of Steel! One of the Pure Spirits! The human girl used the Spirit of Steel to become Vuplemon!"

"No, no!" Bokomon protested. "She should be Mercurymon! And what are the Pure Spirits?"

"She's beautiful…" Charisse breathed, placing her hands on her chest.

"She's a fox!" Agunimon uttered.

Vuplemon whizzed her head from Naomi to glare at the Warrior of Flame, misunderstanding him by 'fox'. "What was that, Kanbara?"

"Nothing!" Agunimon yelped.

"_That's_ Sadie, alright." Beetlemon remarked.

_**I am steel…  
>I don't feel…anything at all<br>The way I've been confused  
>The way that I've been used<br>And spit out on your dime  
>And still you lead me on<br>And still you take me down  
>And say it's in my mind<strong>_

"Give me that girl!" Anubismon demanded. He sprung back into action, flying towards Vuplemon.

However, Vuplemon jumped backward, cartwheeling away on one arm, holding Naomi in the other. She set Naomi down and charged for the hound.

"_Renard's Emerald!"_

The emerald on her tiara glowed brightly, where a beam of energy burst and shot Anubismon in the chest, throwing him off.

_**Well I've seen hell and back  
>I've hidden in the dark with<br>No one there at all, all, all…  
><strong>_

Vuplemon was on a roll.

"_Grand Metal Slam!"_

The third move was very powerful. The steel plates on her body glowed as energy gathered on them. In an instant, she glowed in bright white and handled Anubismon by force, jumping and kicking until she was easily victorious.

She took out her D-Tector as data circled the beaten Anubismon. She pressed a button and her symbol appeared on the screen and a light beam shot out, capturing the Fractal Code.

"Fractal Code…" She swiped her D-Tector to the right and caught the Fractal Code. "Digitize!"

Anubismon's body dissolved and all that was left of him was an egg floating away so far, no one can see it anymore in the distance.

"Ohhh, pretty!" Kangamon cooed. Her beady, black eyes sparkled.

"You ditzy kangaroo…" Narramon gently frowned. "That was Anubismon's Fractal Code, his very essence." She turned around to Bokomon and Neemon, who were very close behind her and peered over her shoulder, so she closed her book and thumped it on the duo's heads. "Do you mind?!"

"No." Neemon stupidly answered, earning a slap from his pants by Bokomon.

_**I've scraped us back to life  
>I've laced up both my boots<br>So try and twist the knife, knife, knife…**_

Vuplemon collapsed to her knees, breathing deeply out of exhaustion. Data surrounded her and she returned back to her human self in a flash.

Naomi rushed to her side. But by the time Davis came into reach, she grabbed him by the throat.

"Explain what the hell happened to me, mate!" She demanded.

"That was WAY out of my field! Let go of me!" Davis croaked, tugging on her hand that was cutting off his oxygen.

The Legendary couldn't make a foot closer to help. The ground suddenly turned into data!

"Something is terribly wrong! The Fractal Code of the earth is dissolving!" Narramon clarified and shierking at the same time.

Once the Fractal Code is completely stolen, the ground was fully gone, allowing the human kids and Narramon and Kangamon to fall into the endless hole going god knows where.

_**"****NAOMI!"** _Loweemon cried.

**_"SADIE!"_** Lobomon roared.

_**"NOT AGAIN!"** _Davis screamed, fading away with half of his new friends to an unknown destination.

_**I am steel…  
>I don't feel anything at all<br>We are steel…  
>We don't feel…anything at all<br>We don't feel anything at all  
><strong>__**Anything at all**_

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in darkness, a girl wandered in endless halls of shadows.<p>

"Davis! Anya! Quartz! Lori! Atsuko! Kokoro! Cleo! Veemon!" She called endlessly, desperate to find someone.

Chills in her bones, she rubbed her arms to warm herself. But the coldness of the dark was freezing her still.

She ran, looking in all ways but nowhere was a way out.

"No! There's has to be someone here!" She shouted desperately. "Someone, anyone! A criminal or an anti-social loner! Anyone!"

She dropped to her knees. Her silky ponytail came loose and fell down her back to the floor. She came to a horrible realization.

Her greatest fear, the fear that eats her up every time in her lifetime.

"I'm alone…"

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> A talwar is a curved sword from India, used by both cavalry and infantry.

* * *

><p><strong>What Digimon partners should Takuya, Koji and Zoe have? Please help!<strong>

Takuya- Coronamon, Agumon or others?

Koji- Pyshemon, Gabumon or others?

Zoe- Lunamon, Biyomon or others?


	16. Arc 2: Chapter 4

**Recap:** (_Sadie_) **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?** As if my life isn't difficult enough, now I'm in a virtual world with some kids, Naomi, talking soft toys, idiots, and KOJI!

To top it off, I changed into some weird fox warrior! I admit, it was cool but I'm more worried about Naomi. She thinks she has a connection to this world.

That idiot Motomiya better have an explanation for all this!

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 4

~Digital~

"How did Takuya get into this mess again?"

Takuya glared at JP for his question, locked up behind bars. He wasn't very happy of being arrested and jailed in a cage-like cell, held down by two Digimon. The prison was filthy, plagued by foul smells of rotting food, unwashed cells and poor hygiene of the Digimon, prisoners and prison guards, a scene that Zoe found disgusting. She winced, fanning her ribbon fan and gagged.

"Why is Takuya in prison?" Neemon stupidly asked, making Bokomon groaned.

"Oh I'm just looking for a good time!" Takuya exclaimed sarcastically and angrily.

"Really?" Neemon lit up, ignorantly. "Can I join?"

_Slap!_

"No, you ninny!" Bokomon screamed as Neemon jumped after Bokomon slapped him by pulling back his pants and letting go, a typical routine with Neemon's lack of brains.

"We have to get Takuya out of there!" Tommy cried.

"Ha!" A thick, Arabian accent scoffed. A Raremon slimed up towards the kids. His revolting smell almost made Zoe puke. "I'll be damned if I let a Fractal Code stealer go."

"I didn't take the Fractal Code!" Takuya defended.

"Then why were you digging for Fractal Code?"

"I was digging to find my friends who have fallen in!"

"I heard that excuse before!" Raremon nodded his head to the boy's guards. "Take him to be hanged."

"_**HANGED!?"**_ The gang screamed in alarm.

Unable to control his temper, Takuya punched Raremon in the face, chuckling once Raremon had fallen until a guard smacked him. Groaning, he rubbed his head and looked at Zoe, looking distressed. It displeased him. For a long time, he had a crush on the blonde but never had the confidence to tell her. It's now or never.

"Zoe," The blonde looked up, teary eyed. "Move closer." Curious, Zoe stepped over the smelly and dazed Digimon warden and moved her face close to Takuya through the bars. Takuya blushed. "There's something I have to do."

"What?"

Roughly without a second thought, he grabbed her chin and kissed her! Everyone was shocked. JP too, no longer having those kind of feelings for Zoe. Zoe stood there in a stunned state when Takuya let her go and was dragged off to meet his maker…

"He had a VERY good time!" Neemon naively said. It earned him another slap of his pants.

* * *

><p>"Pleasant way to die."<p>

His mistress smirked. "I can't let that happen. He and his little gang of warriors are needed to my plan."

"It took Davis a long time to get into the Digital World."

"Time is different in the Digital World. While Davis was back in the Real World, minutes passed there but days passed here." She smirked. "I worked fast."

"What about the plan, Princess?"

"I stirred enough trouble to last for weeks. I'll be back on that wretched island soon. All the natives do is look at the other and they fight like animals."

Her partner smirked. "You mean Beasts?"

His mistress smirked in reply.

* * *

><p>Takuya was brought up to the gallows. Inmates were watching his hanging from their cells or in chains. His friends watched in horror, especially Zoe. She fanned herself more rapidly.<p>

She turned to the warden. "We'll give you 100 to let him go!"

"_**WHAT?!"**_ The boys in her team yelled.

The warden scoffed. "Miss, I would pay 100 just to see him hanged."

"200!"

"Proceed."

"300!"

"Zoe, we don't have that kind of money!" Tommy hissed.

Down on the hanging platform, Takuya felt his air thinning as the rope was looped around his neck and fastened tightly.

"Any last requests, pig?" The hangman asked, smirking.

"Yeah," Takuya croaked in a light sarcastic tone. "Loosen the knot and let me go"

The hangman, not so smart, looked at him perplexedly and shouted to his boss. "Should we let him go?"

"Moron!" Raremon yelled back. "Of course we don't let him go! You idiot!"

Takuya rolled his brown eyes at the hangman and got a smack at the head.

"500!" Zoe cried, desperate.

Raremon raised a mouldy arm. "Hold on that." He looked at Zoe, greedily looking for something else. "And what else?" He curled a smelly hand around her thigh. "I'm a very lonely mon…"

Zoe disgustedly glowered and slapped his hand with her ribbon fan, humiliating him in front of his heavily laughing prisoners.

"HANG HIM!" The warden shouted.

"NOOO!" Zoe screamed as the lever was pulled, Takuya dropped through the hole and…just hanged there, making wincing faces.

"Aha!" Raremon hooted. "His neck did not break!"

The inmates cheered, including his friends despite Takuya's _obvious _discomfort of being strangled!

"I knew he's too stubborn to die!" JP cheered.

Zoe just sat down, taking a deep breath of relief.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Raremon smirked. "Now we must watch him strangle to death."

"I'll pay for him."

Everyone turned to the new girl waltzing forward, a large larva crawling by her heels. A sylphlike body dressed in a sparkly gold jumpsuit with spaghetti straps and a white crochet-knit fabric draped around her torso, a white stylish cropped vest on top with shiny buttons and white strappy sandals. Flawless skin dark as night, crimson eyes with a painted line of black eyeliner, a coy smirk playing on glittery copper glossed-lips and luxuriant black hair dropping perfectly straight to her shoulder, very Egyptian-like with a leather-braided, beige headband. She bejewelled her body with long golden fan earrings, a necklace of ruby beads around her neck, and golden cuffs with ruby beaded bracelets on top and a ruby, golden ring on her…long, flawless arms?

Raremon nervously chuckled, enchanted by the mysterious beauty. "Heh, heh…Uh, Miss…How can…I-I-I help y-you?"

She strolled over under the awed gaze of the boys. Reaching Raremon, she dropped a large sack of golden DigiCoins on his lap, containing more than what Zoe had offered. But when Raremon lifted his hand to simply touch his treasure, the girl snatched it away. Smirking, she swung the sack in front of his greedy face.

"This for the boy." She bargained. "Your choice."

Zoe furrowed her green eyes sceptically, suspicious of the newcomer. The arrogant smirk on her golden-glossed lips, the slender curves, the dangerous glint in her red eyes…All alluring and dangerous. Zoe frowned at the all males of both human and Digimon drooling over her…Not that she was jealous or nothing!

"CUT HIM DOWN!"

Instantly on Raremon's command, the hangman cut the rope and Takuya dropped down, gasping desperately for air and kneeling, looking up at Zoe with a crook grin until he saw Kinu, smirking there with all her alluring glory, and pulled a goofy, lovestruck face and an awkward, nervous chuckle.

Zoe fumed. Her long hair jumped off her shoulders and her fair-skinned face turned boiling red. Ok. NOW she's jealous! _Really jealous!_

The horn of the Trailmon blew. The Legendary Warriors were not inside, ready to go but were standing outside, waiting for their new, helpful friend. Zoe scowled. _Foe_ is the more appropriate word for her. She has no trust for the mysterious stranger, nothing.

"Do you actually think she'll turn up?" Zoe questioned. The boys groaned at her on-going expressive, negative opinion of the girl who captured their hearts.

"Zoe, a girl who saved my neck keeps her word." Takuya defended, rubbing his neck.

Zoe crossed her arms, huffing. "I know her type. I go to school with girls like her. Rude, sneaky, backstabbing, skimpy-wearing! I don't like her. Not one bit."

"Very independent, aren't you?"

She spun around to see Kinu approaching her and her group, swings of her hips in a catwalk. The boys made their gaga faces, angering Zoe more. "Hi," She grumbled.

"A free mind is a free spirit." The dark-skinned girl quoted, hiding a smirk. "I am Kinu Dimon and this is my partner, Electro."

"Kinu Dimon…" Takuya drooled.

"Is that French?" JP asked.

Koji spotted her gold 'D-3'. "You know Davis Motomiya?"

Kinu looked down, hiding a knowing smirk that only Zoe could see. "Yes. I got separated from him, sadly."

"Don't worry! We'll help you find him!" Tommy exclaimed.

Zoe winkled her nose, uncertain. "Look me in the eye and guarantee you're not pulling a scam. Because if it is, I will-" Shaking her fist, Zoe stopped, gasped short as Kinu pierced her bright ruby eyes in her emerald ones.

"You'll what?" Kinu arrogantly smirked. "Listen, goldilocks. In my whole…_lifespan_, I've been exposed to all kinds of betrayal and danger. And that was left in the end was sand and blood."

Then she turned away, whipping her hair in Zoe's face in the process. Zoe watched her as she boarded the Trailmon with Takuya, JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon following her from behind. Only Koji, Koichi, Patamon and Salamon were left as they weren't completely enchanted by Kinu. The oldest twin moved next to Zoe. "I think you're right, Zoe. I don't trust her…."

"What does 'skimpy' mean?" Patamon asked.

"I'll tell ya when you're a Champion." Koji stated quickly.

But the pretty blonde lowered her eyes. "No," She quietly said, petting Salamon in her arms. "She's worse than I thought."

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful, bright, sunny day in the DigiWorld. Peaceful, no evil anywhere.<em> _Baby Digimon played in the grass, giggling and squealing._ _The DigiDestined were doing their own things, laughing and smiling. Davis didn't have a feeling of angst in his bones. He had happiness tingling all over, relaxing his back with his hands folded behind his head as a pillow, looking up at the beautiful, sincere girl from his place on her lap._ _She smiled lovingly down at him and he flashed a bright grin._

_She blushed, flexing her shoulders where golden curls laid. "Davis…" She leaned down, puckering her lips for a kiss…_

"_Davis, please…Davish, wake up!...Daisuke-kun…Mr MotoMIIYYAAAA!...He'll wake up, give it time…I'll snap him out of it…Sadie, no!"_

_**SLAP!**_

"OOWWWWWWWWWW!" Davis wailed as he jolted from his blissful dream to virtual reality. He winced when he lightly touched his stinging, reddened cheek. "Who slapped me?"

All fingers pointed to the strawberry-blonde stretching her fingers. He frowned. "I'm not surprised."

_**SLAP!**_

"OWWWW! STOP THAT!"

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"

"Forget love-hate relationships," Charisse muttered. "This is a full on hate-HATE!"

Davis scowled at Sadie, rubbing his sore cheeks while she had her back to him, sending a glare over her shoulder. He stood up. "Listen, I know who's causing trouble there…_Kinu._"

At the mention of the princess of Nightmares' name, Veemon shivered, Atsuko growled and Lori frowned and gripped her shinai and bow. The girls were perplexed.

Sadie raised a brow. "Kinu?"

"Meaning _Silk?_" Charisse quizzed.

"No, she's a threat to everything."

"The Princess of Nightmares!" Veemon wailed.

"I figured it out when Charisse said Anubismon is Egyptian based. She took over my world and raised her evil mummy of a father! I can't image what she's doing in this world! She's dangerous!"

"Hey, hey! Hold on, Colonel!" Charisse waved her hands at him. "First of all, calm down. Have patience."

Davis blinked. _"Patience?"_

"I don't understand it either." Lily said. "She loves whatever it is."

"Patience is a virtue." Charisse mused.

"What are you, _a fortune cookie?_" Davis snapped, making the African-American pull a frown. He didn't mean to snap like that but he was losing his cool. This war is getting and getting by the second. "You have no idea how bad this situation is! Kinu probably enslaved half the population by now!"

"Stop!" Naomi shouted, cutting in front of him and stopped him with her hand out, firm on his chest. "Davis, Charisse has a point. You need to calm down." Charisse smiled gratefully at her. "We need to know why we're here first."

"I'll explain first." Narra raised her arm, catching everyone's attention. "Kangamon and I are chosen to help you on your journey."

"Journey?" Naomi asked, uncertain.

Narramon nodded. "The journey to find the Pure Spirits."

"I kind understood the Legendary Warriors." Davis said. "But what are the Pure Spirits?"

"_Who_ are the Pure Spirits." Narramon corrected. "They were part of the Legendary Warriors long ago. Bokomon has a different book so he and the others don't know. I'm more involved with myths and legends."

Davis's questions kept flowing. "Why is there a second book and why are the Pure Spirits unmentioned?"

Narramon's feathers ruffled as she shivered, her face went from wise to fearful. "Some things are left hidden. The Pure Spirits are connected to a very _deadly_ legend."

Davis felt his own blood turn cold, as if he knew. "What…legend?"

"…The one where your fate is intertwined." The owl Digimon whispered. "The villain is so feared that we could not say his name with quivering with fear." She leaned forward. The kids and their Digimon leaned forward, interested to know. "But we know him as…" The kids leaned out more, their ears arched out. "…He Shall Not Be Named."

At the exact moment, both Davis and Naomi froze as solid as statue, blank-faced. _He Shall Not Be Named…_Davis found those words on the mummy's tomb.

"Who shall not be named, Narramon?" Kangamon chirped in her ditzy way.

Narramon whipped around and glared at the Kangaroo Digimon. "His real name is too evil to speak! We learnt that in Digital World History!"

Kangamon tilted her head, smiling dreamily. "I must've been snoozing."

Narramon groaned and covered her head with her book. Meanwhile Davis and Naomi were stuck in their blank traces. Lori, Atsuko and Veemon shook Davis to snap him back to Digital reality. Sadie, Charisse and Lily were gentler with Naomi and managed to wake her up. Veemon was shaking his partner more vigorously but nothing worked. Impatient, Sadie grabbed Davis from Veemon and gave him her own kind of wakeup call.

_**SLAP!**_

"_**EEEE-OOOOWWWWWWWWWW! KNOCK IT OFF!"**_

"Knock your face off? With pleasure!" She swung her hand to slap him for the third time…But Davis grabbed her wrist, which surprised her.

He glared furiously, rubbing his severely sore, bright red face. His blood boiled. _**"ENOUGH!"**_ He yelled, silencing everyone. With a serious expression, he released Sadie's wrist and held out his D-3 toward her. "Cherubimon said to search for the Pure Spirits in the lands of Steel, Earth, and Water and royal Wood in the skies. The last part, I don't get. But the Steel part I know. Sadie, you got her Spirit first so we need to find Earth and Water in environments based on their element."

Everything was quiet after he spoke so sternly. Sadie blinked, stunned by his outburst. "That's….actually smart of you."

He tugged hard on her wrist before finally letting. She rubbed her wrist, watching Davis storm ahead, stomping his feet and sporting a face of fierce determination. "We're leaving. NOW." He pressed. The girls scampered after him as he stalked ahead, hands fisting and turning pale.

"I never have seen Daisuke-kun so angry." Lori whispered, not want to upset her idol.

"He's worse than you, Lori." Atsuko added. For once, the loyal girl's temper didn't flare. "All the stress must be getting to his mind."

"He needs to learn patience." Charisse muttered.

"That won't help since he's a hothead." Narramon murmured

"HE'S MEAN! CHANGE HIM BACK TO HERO-DAVIS!" Lily wailed in chibi form, shedding waterfalls of tears from her eyes, soaking Lori which shocked her and sent her sprinting. Once recovered, the Suto girl glared at Lily, the blonde still wailing while Naomi tried to shush comfortingly to her.

"Such a crybaby…." Lori moaned.

**(**Piano playing**)**

Naomi looked up from wailing Lily, worriedly at Davis. His anger was becoming worse than Sadie's! At least the Shimazaki girl controls it, _most of the time._ Davis was getting corrupted by it. The amount of stress and pressure he's putting on himself.

The mother in her kicked into mode. Naomi sprung up and quickly made way towards Davis, grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to face her. Soft tenderness made fierce determination.

**{**Cue _Earth Song_ by Michael Jackson**}**

_**What about sunrise?**_

_**What about rain?**_

_**What about all the things…**_

_**That you said we were to gain**_

"Davis, you need to calm down. You're too hot-headed to make anything right at the moment."

Davis stared fiercely at her. "Naomi, if I don't work now, the entire DigiWorld will die!"

"But you don't what to do!"

"I'LL FIND SOMETHING!"

Naomi sighed. "Maybe if we could…" Then she stopped, falling to her knees as she clutched her heart.

_**What about killing fields?**_

_**Is there a time?**_

_**What about all the things…**_

_**That you said was yours and mine?**_

"Naomi!" Sadie cried, running over to Naomi. She glowered so furiously at Davis and seized his shirt, bring him face-to-face. "She was trying to help you, jerk!" She yelled in his face and threw him away. She sat down, amazingly turning soft. "Naomi…"

"Do you have a temperature, dear?" Narramon asked, patting Naomi's back.

"Headache?" Charisse wondered.

"Diziness?" Lori suggested.

"Chicken pox?" Kangamon uttered. Her scatter-brained mind caused Lily to burst into vivacious laughter, falling on her back, kicking legs and swinging arms.

Narramon face-palmed/winged. "She didn't say _ditziness!_"

_**Did you ever stop to notice…**_

_**All the blood we've shared before?**_

_**Did you ever stop to notice…**_

_**The crying earth the weeping shores?**_

"I…I feel…" Naomi chocked hoarsely. "…I feel pain…I can feel the DigiWorld dying...I can hear screams…" She winced, cringing. Eye tightly shut, she somehow sense pain faraway. She got up and dashed in that direction.

"Where're you going?" Davis's question was in vain as she kept running. He chased off her, with Veemon and the girls following behind.

"Naomi!" He called, finally catching up to the rosette, standing still over a hill. She stared horrorfied, wide eyes, clutched hands over her chest. "Naomi, what are y-" He stopped when he saw what scarred her.

_**Aah…ooh…**_

The scene was just like back in Davis's DigiWorld. A blazing hot sun on a desert, worn-out Digimon slaving away, Pharaohmon treating them horribly…

Everyone was appalled.

"This…is what Kinu is doing?" Naomi was horror-struck. Seeing this was horrendous to her!

"That witch is taking Fractal Code!" Narramon pointed to the slaving Digimon digging and carrying heavy sacks. "Its power makes up for everything, including Digimon."

"She's killing everything for herself! How selfish!" Kangamon exclaimed, utterly appalled.

_**Aah…ooh…**_

Davis scowled ever so fiercely angry. "Now you see? I have to stop this. Kinu is dangerous and this is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Do you know why she's doing this?" Sadie asked.

"Not a clue. She's unpredictable." Davis looked down at Veemon and up to Lori and nodded. "Let's go. You girls stand behind."

"You're not fighting this battle alone." Sadie took out her D-Tector, the kanji symbol for Steel visible on the screen.

_**What have we done to the world?**_

_**Look what we've done…**_

_**What about all the peace…**_

_**That you pledge your only son?**_

"Execute…Spirit Evolution! ...Vuplemon!"

"Veemon…Digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Coronamon…Armour Digivolve to…Mikomon!"

_**What about flowering fields?**_

_**Is there a time?**_

_**What about all the dreams…**_

_**That you said was yours and mine?**_

The Digivolution caught the slaves and Pharaohmon's attention. They all turned to beyond the forest, where three powerful transformations occurred and out came grand Digimon running towards them!

"CHARGE!" Atsuko hollered, laughing along the way. _"Lion's Blade Bulleye!"_

"_Vee-Laser!"_

"_Grand Metal Slam!"_

_**Did you ever stop to notice…**_

_**All the children dead from war?**_

_**Did you ever stop to notice…**_

_**This crying earth, this weeping shore?**_

The two sides fought hard. Sadie was enjoying fighting, slashing her sword of steel at enemies. The excitement was more than she felt in any sport, even extreme ones.

However, a Pharaohmon struck her at the back. She cried as she was beginning to lose her fight.

Her Digimon allies were beginning to fall, much to the horror of their friends.

"ATSUKO!" Lori yelled.

"SADIE!" Naomi screamed.

_**Aah…ooh…Aah…ooh…**_

"The Pharaohmon are too powerful for them, even a Pure Spirit!" Narra shrieked.

"What does that girl feed them?" Charisse questioned, very amazed by the evil and strong Digimon.

"What are we gonna_ DO?_" Lily wailed, hugging Kangamon as she cried.

Davis growled. _The Pharaohmon are too strong, even for Sadie, Veemon and Atsuko._ He gripped the handle of his katana. _If Sadie and Veemon can fight, so can I!_

Without hesitation, he ran down the hill. He ignored the calls from behind.

"DAVIS, NO!" Naomi screamed shrilly after him.

_**Did you ever stop to notice…**_

_**All the blood we've shared before?**_

_**Did you ever stop to notice…**_

_**This crying earth, this weeping shore?**_

The hotheaded boy ran straight into the failing fight. ExVeemon gawked seeing his vulnerable human partner in all this danger.

"_Davis, what are you doing?!"_ Sadie furiously demanded while trying feud off a couple of greedy Pharaohmon.

Davis didn't listen. Instead he drew out his dragon-designed katana and threw it across at a Pharaohmon. A slash brought the guard down. Davis threw punches, kicks his way through the crowd, even getting a couple of scratches. Atsuko desperately make efforts to protect him but it looked like he doesn't need protection. He fought like a _samurai…*_

But then he was powerfully punched in the stomach by _Fist of Nile. _He skidded across the ground in the fashion Waki did to him. He groaned, sitting up weakly. More Pharaohmon advanced on him.

_**Aah…ooh…Aah…ooh…**_

"DAVIS!" Naomi screamed. She can't lose him! But Charisse grabbed her before the rosette can rush off to Davis's side.

"Nao, calm down girl!" The elder girl reasoned.

Naomi couldn't keep it in any longer. She burst out crying and hugged the elder girl. "I can't bear this anymore! We need a miracle!"

Charisse grasped her shoulder and turned her to meet face-to-face. "Miracles don't happen when you want them! You need patience to wait for a miracle!"

Once she said that passionate statement, the wind shrieked. It picked up a fast speed, spinning into a hurricance and taking Charisse, sucking her in!

"_**CHARISSE!"**_ Lily wailed after her 'big sister'.

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue Charisse's Theme Song: _Standing on Higher Ground_ by The Alan Parsons Project**}**

**(**Thank you, DigitalCorp for the song!**)**

The wind whistled, twirled, spud around her, capturing her in a spiral of soil. Then the hurricane settled her down inside, dropping her on her knees.

"What the hey?" Charisse wondered.

Her eyes caught something shiny hidden in the dirt. She dusted the ashy soil away and trailed her fingers on the brown/green figurine she found, shaped with a bee on it.

_**I know the truth**_

_**But I can't say**_

_**And I have to turn my head**_

_**And look the other way**_

Following her instincts, she took out her glowing D-Tector and pointed it at the figurine, sucking it in by a white beam. The kanji symbol for 'Earth' flashed on the screen.

_**"It is time."**_

Charisse smiled coolly and relaxed. _"Oh yeah…"_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**And I won't lie**_

_**As long as I see no wrong**_

_**I won't need to testify**_

~Spirit Evolution~

Charisse held out her left hand, taking slow, patient twirls as Fractal Code formed around her fingers. Once she turned in a full circle, she slashed her D-Tector through the data, scanning the Fractal Code.

"Execute!" She shouted. The scan was completed and the ring of data twirled around her. Her clothes disappeared and her hair was loose, free from her scrunchie. "Spirit Evolution!"

Her body turned pitch black as brown and green fused on her limbs. She shipped her head

She twisted her head around, blinking cool dark brown-greyish eyes. She gave a wink with those cool eyes until she put on a mask with slanted holes.

Charisse landed on her platform, patiently spinning to a slow stop. Her pose was worth the wait, perfectly displaying her new body. Standing tall, a tiny waist dipping to wide hips, long arms by her sides, both hand turned back and placed on her hips.

"_**AZIMON!"**_

~Spirit Evolution~

_**I see the world**_

_**And I'm looking from a high place**_

_**Way above it all**_

_**Standing on higher ground**_

Everyone gasped when the typhoon broke off and revealed the new warrior inside.

"_KYAAAAA!"_ Lily squealed, very pitched high, deafening Lori's ears.

"Azimon, the Pure Spirit of Earth!" Narramon clarified with excitement in her eyes.

Charisse had become a tall and slim, humanoid African warrior taking the appearance of a fairy, with real elf ears, two bee antennas sticking out of the top of her head and white bee wings on her back. Long, full maroon hair ran down past her hips, her dark skin took a maroon tone and half of her face where the eyes concealed by a light-brown mask and neon-green bug-eyed goggles. Her willowy body was wearing a strapless brown leotard and a forest-green/black-striped transparent skirt down to her barefooted feet, resembling a ballgown. A crown of stones with her Spirit symbol in each centre rested on her head.

_**I breathe the air**_

_**While they're running in a rat race**_

_**Way above it all**_

_**Standing on higher ground**_

The Pharaohmon forget about ExVeemon, Mikomon and Vulpemon and charged for the new Pure Spirit. The bee fairy stood motionless, not moving or saying anything.

"Amimon! Do something! Move!" Davis ordered. But Azimon didn't budged.

"_Azimon!"_ Narramon yelled/snapped at him.

As the Pharaohmon surrounded _very_ closely, Azimon smirked.

"_**CHARISSE!"**_ Lily screamed. The Pharaohmon could kill her if she doesn't do something!

"_Zip Twister!"_

Then the Pharaohmon were thrown away as a rapidly spinning tornado of green and brown.

Azimon slowed her spinning to a slow twirl, flexing her willowy curves. When the Pharaohmon tried to fight her again, she bent down with her hand out under her chin._ "Fresh Fragrance!" _She blew a mist, her bee wings flapped at a fast pace. The mist inhaled the Pharaohmon, sending them into dazes. Davis and ExVeemon got a whiff of it and sighed with hungry looks. _It smelt of sweet, warm honey…_

_**I feel the blow**_

_**But I don't speak**_

_**And I have to close my eyes**_

_**Pretending I'm asleep**_

"_Mother Earth's Power!"_

The move was both sudden and powerful! Azimon thrust her arms out, held out her hands and used the power of the earth to manipulate it and create earthquakes. The Pharaohmon army were thrown away.

She took out her D-Tector and captured the Fractal Code of the entire army of Pharaohmon!

"Fractal Code…" She said, swiping her D-Tector to the right. "Digitize!"

The entire army evaporated, fading away in black sand and into the wind. They didn't turn into eggs like Anubismon. Then maybe they were made from something else…

_**Well I see the tears**_

_**But I don't cry**_

_**As long as I do no wrong**_

_**I don't need an alibi**_

Once the Digitization was finished, Azimon changed back to Charisse. The human girl dropped down, exhausted and her friends rushed to her. Lily sprung on her, squeezing the life out of her while crying in hysteria.

"Charisse," Everyone looked up at the gogglehead, holding his tired blue Digimon. "I'm sorry for being a hothead. I'm just stressed by everything with Kinu but that's no excuse for me to act like that."

Naomi smiled bright of pride, the special sparkle in her purple glistened.

Charisse strolled up to Davis, smiling, and pecked a kiss on his cheek. He blushed.

_**I see the world**_

_**And I'm looking from a high place**_

_**Way above it all**_

_**Standing on higher ground**_

"Why is patience a big deal to you?"

Charisse frowned and folded her arms. "My family are so impatient. They keep pushing me."

Davis shrugged. "I guess I need patience to figure out Kinu."

She smiled coolly. "That's a start."

Before Davis made a move or an order, he was forcefully pulled by the collar, choking as Sadie strangled him with his own shirt! She snarled at him. "You better know what you're doing. Because if you get Naomi in danger, _I'm gonna kill ya!_"

Davis gulped. "Wouldn't…think…about it." Finally Sadie dropped him, causing him to groan in pain and Naomi sigh.

_**I breathe the air**_

_**While they're running in a rat race**_

_**Way above it all**_

_**Standing on higher ground**_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> A _samurai _is an aristocratic Japanese warrior of military from the 11th to the 19th centuries.


	17. Party Rock Anthem Digimon Style!

**At the moment, I'm having writer's block and writing little by little each day.**

**But for meantime...For a little hint what's ahead, read and listen to…**

_**Party Rock Anthem**_

_**Digimon Style!**_

**I got the idea from listening to 'Chipwrecked!'**

* * *

><p>Scene opened to a dancefloor. One flashlight dawned on Veemon, head hanging down. He slowly lifted his head up as pop music starts. More spotlights flashed on his fellow Digimon partners, excluding the original; Cleo, Wormmon, Atsuko, Quartz and Helena.<p>

_**Party rock! Come on!**_

"_**Let's go!"**_ He shouted, pumping a fist and he and his team hopped and started dancing as he began singing.

Veemon: _**Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<strong>_

More spotlights revealed two more groups of dancing Digimon.

The first was of Tamed Digimon; Guilmon, Tsunomon, Terriermon, Dobermon, Lopmon, Impmon, Renamon, Guardromon, BlackGatomon, MarineAngemon, BlackGabumon, Cyberdramon, Garudamon, and Calumon.

The second were Guardians of the Legendary Warriors; Agumon, Biyomon, Liollmon, Labramon, Gabumon, Dorumon, Kokuwamon, FanBeemon, Penguinmon, Bearmon, Bokomon, Narramon, Neemon and finally Kangamon.

_**Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya…<strong>_

Every-mon froze. Veemon whipped his head around.

Veemon: _**Shake that!  
><strong>_

Everyone broke in wild dancing to a fast beat.

Guilmon wildly waved his arms around, minding Tsunomon. Dorumon and Labramon hopped on their paws. Dobermon wagged his tail and shook his head to the sound. Bokomon and Neemon danced with Narramon and Kangamon.

Impmon jumped in beside Veemon, smirking and rapping. _**"Yo!"**_

Impmon: _**In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock  
>Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block<br>Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
>Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe<br>**_

Terriermon slid across the dancefloor, cutting in the rap.

Terrriermon:_** Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano  
>I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo<br>We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
>On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey<br>**_

Atsuko pulled some kung fu moves and Cleo backflipped across the floor, just before Veemon started singing again.

Veemon: _**Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>**_

Cleo jumped next to him, bumping hips which Veemon blushed at. They danced together, Cleo dancing in a Flamenco style.

_**Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya…<strong>_

_**Shake that!**_

Terriermon: _**Everyday I'm shufflin'**_

_**Shufflin', shufflin'  
><strong>_

Quartz took the spotlight, dancing rhythmically to the music from what she learned from Annalise, gaining positive response.

Quartz: _**One more dance for us (another round)  
>Please show me the love (don't mess around)<br>We just wanna see (you shake it now)  
>Now you wanna be (your naked now)<br>**_

Then she was joined by more girls; Helena, Labramon, FanBeemon, Penguin, Lopmon, BlackGatomon and Renamon, who joined for the hell of it.

_**Get up, get down  
>Put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, get down  
>Put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, get down  
>Put your hands up to the sound<br>**_

Biyomon and MarinaAngemon flew together above the dancing Digimon.

_**Put your hands up to the sound  
>Put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
>Put your hands up to the sound<br>To the sound  
>Put your hands up, put your hands up, Put your hands up, put your hands up!<br>**_

Veemon's turn. He was accompanined in a dance with his good buddy, Wormmon, Agumon, Liollmon, Gabumon, Kokuwamon and Bearmon.

Veemon: _**Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good, good, good time<br>**_

During the dancing, Electro turned up, not amused.

"What's going on? The author shouldn't be doing music breaks! We have a FanFic to complete!"

"Oh shut up, you stupid larva!" Veemon kicked the unwanted bug aside and Wormmon helped by capturing the Insect Digimon in silk. The uninvited guest was thrown out of the sequence by Guilmon.

"Bye bye!" He called as Electro screamed, flying away.

Quartz: _**Oh, oh, oh (Put your hands up)  
>Oh, oh, oh (Put your hands up)<br>Oh, oh, oh (Put your hands up)  
>Oh, oh, oh (Put your hands up)<strong>_

Veemon: _**Shake that!**_

Terriermon: _**Everyday I'm shuffelin'**_

The Digimon were lined up in two lines, one facing another. Cleo, facing Veemon, gave the blue lizard a wink. The lizard responded with hearts in his eyes and a tongue wagging.

Quartz: _**Put your, put your, put your  
>Put your, put your, put your<br>Put your, put your, put your  
>Put your hands up, put your hands up!<strong>_

For the finale, all of the Digimon ran back, leaped and formed a pyramid, supported by Guardromon, Cyberdramon and Garudamon, Veemon at the top with his arms up in a 'V'.

_**Put your hands up!**_


	18. Arc 2: Chapter 5

**Recap:** (_Naomi_) I thought my life couldn't get any more confusing, added with my complicated 'relationship' with Koichi. What is his problem?

This world is both strange and familiar to me. As if I'm connected to it somehow…

Charisse got her Spirit, Earth. Two down, two to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 5

~Digital~

Davis and the girls walked for miles, following their instincts or any signs of a Water environment. According to Davis, the Spirits are found in places based on their representative Element. _Quite smart,_ stated by Sadie. He couldn't figure out where the Spirit of Wood could be so he focused on Water. Lily is mostly likely to be the Spirit of Water, that and her bubbly personality was a very sharp contrast to fiery, stern Lori.

Could Naomi be the Bearer of Wood? If so, how the hell wood can be royal and be in the sky?!

He has strong feelings for the pinkette. Not the same way he felt about Kokoro. For Naomi, she's like a sister and he felt very protective of her like an older brother, like Tai is over Kari. For Kokoro…She's different. She makes him felt strong. She's easy to talk to, actually talk deep about his true feelings to her. She's beautiful…incredibly compassionate…

He likes her. REALLY likes her. _Loves her…_

He could even her soft, angelic voice singing his name. _Davis…_

"Davis!" A real, sweet voice brought him back. He shook his goggle-wearing head and turned to Naomi. "Maybe we should take a break."

He nodded. "Yeah. We'll rest here for the night."

It was already night-time by the time Davis and the girls set up camp. Davis started a roasting fire and the group sat around it, taking in the warmth, roasting meat apples.

"Narramon, may I ask?" Naomi turned to Narramon. "What is the Pure Spirits' story?"

"Of course, dear." The owl gladly took out her book, flicking through the pages until she found the one she was looking for. "I'll be glad to read the story."

"I love a bedtime story!" Lily squealed.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Please, tell us." She pleaded, wanting Lily to be quiet.

"As I said before, the Pure Spirits were part of the Legendary Warriors, thousands of years ago."

"I thought there were 10 warriors." Sadie mentioned.

"There were. When the Original Spirits of Steel, Wood, Earth and Water turned evil by a deadly being, Cherubimon's daughter and her three companions volunteered to take their places. We have Vuplemon, _Dame_***** of Steel, and Azimon, Queen of Earth. Then there's Namimon, Ballerina of the Waves and…" Narrramon paused to dawn a face of happiness, anime watering eyes, wide smile and chorused in union with Kangamon, bearing the same dreamy happy face. _"Princess Sakuramon…"_

"Princess of Wood and the DigiWorld!" Kangamon added.

_Sakuramon…_ The name haunted Naomi, replaying in her mind. Dazzling gold and bright blue colours flashed in her eyes, causing her to wince. Both Davis and Sadie hurried to her side in protective mode, this time on better terms.

"She's sounds someone very respected." Lori mused.

"She is. For her beauty and driven will for justice. She and the Legendary Warriors sacrificed themselves to defeat Lucemon. Sakuramon had mysteriously revived 500 years ago and returned to her father. But then Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon, and Sakuramon vanished as mysteriously as she appeared, not seen or heard from again. We all respected the beautiful princess, so we believed she fought for us before disappearing."

"A princess who is devoted to protecting her kingdom and people…" Lori mused, hinting an amazed smile. "I couldn't image why you won't respect her."

Davis thought over a theory. He wondered if the legends are connected to his world, Kinu and her mummy of a father. _A deadly being…_Kinu was extremely deadly and her father was most likely where she got it. "Narramon? He-Shall-Not-Be-Named. You said his real name is too scary. But is it…Manyu?"

Narramon and Kangamon gasped ever so horrified. He took that as a 'yes'.

"Kinu's mummy dad?" Veemon shivered at the mention of the manipulator.

"Daisuke-kun, are you certain?" Lori questioned with concern.

Her idol nodded. "I got a sharp gut about it."

"How…How did you know?" Narramon choked out.

"That's the mummy I'm fighting back in my world. And he's Kinu's dad." He pondered for a second. "Is there someone named Ananse as well?"

Narramon froze. Everything went silence. Then she gave a scream so high, it shook the trees.

"_**EVIL HAS RISEN!"**_

* * *

><p>The Legendary Warriors plus Kinu settled on a part far from the group. JP and Tommy cowered when they heard a 'ghost' scream. JP shook violently. "Sounds like a haunted forest to me…"<p>

Koji rolled his azure eyes. "So Bokomon," He asked the scholar Digimon, changing the subject. "Do you know what the heck the Pure Spirits are?"

His brother said nothing, only staring in the flames, thinking of Naomi…

"I don't know. But Narramon knows." A faint pink blush concealed the Digimon's cheeks. "She's seems cerebral, much like me…"

"Kangamon is pretty!" Neemon said, blushing too.

"Aww…" Zoe cooed at the smitten Digimon. "They're in love!"

Kinu, lying like Cleopatra beside her, scoffed. "First love is blissful at first…" Her scornful expression softened to a sad frown. "Then things changed."

The Warrior of Wind blinked, out of shock. "_You_ have a boyfriend?"

"He left me." Her crimson eyes turned burning red, her nails dug in the earth, her tone dangerous. _"But I will get him back."_

Zoe winced. "I feel sorry for the ex."

Kinu glared at her. She smirked. _Time for fairy to learn a lesson…_ The Princess of Nightmares turned to Takuya, leaning against a tree trunk after collecting firewood. She wasn't blind. She knew the pair had affections for each other, even if the boy was drooling over Kinu. "Takuya, you look tired. Come sit down."

Takuya grinned like an idiot and eagerly walked over. However, Kinu stood up silently, allowing Takuya to take her place, settling his hand on top of Zoe's in the process.

"Sorry, Zoe." Takuya apologized, quickly took his hand away. He hid a blush.

Zoe noticed his quickness but not his hiding blush. "What's the matter? Do you think I have a disease or something?"

"No!"

"That what it seems to me, gogglehead!"

Zoe's snap triggered Takuya's anger and the two engaged in a heated argument. Kinu smirked with satisfaction, enjoying the quarrel at the corner of her eye. _So much for a blissful first love…Now they just like me and Kiseki were…_

"Man! You-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Bokomon screamed, frightening the kids, giving them heart attacks.

JP clutched his rapidly beating heart, breathing heavily. "What…was that…for…Bokomon?"

Patamon, Salamon and Neemon hid behind Bokomon, who stuttered shakily. "Ta-ta-ta-Takuya-ya, you mustn't say that name."

"What? I said 'man, you'."

"Ma-ma-m-ma-Manyu! That name is bad to the bone!"

"Papamon…" Patamon whined.

"Shush, shush, baby…"

"Is Manyu some kind of ghost story?" Tommy asked, nervously.

"In a way. I never took it seriously because it's a myth! It doesn't exist!" Bokomon shivered. "But it's still scary!"

The warriors decided to drop it since it scared the souls out of the Digimon…However, Zoe and the twins stared suspiciously at Kinu, who had her back to the gang and hands on her forearms, hiding a wicked smirk…

* * *

><p>Davis and the girls' sweatdropped as Narramon screamed in hysteria while running in circles.<p>

"_**EVIL HAS RISEN! EVIL HAS RISEN! EVIL HAS RISEN! EVIL HAS RISEN!"**_

"Should we calm her down?" Lori suggested.

"No, she'll get tired," Charisse answered, while Kangamon went screaming and running in circles too, just for the hell of it. "…Eventually."

"_**Ananse is his daughter! She's just as bad as him!"**_

"Well, she answered my question." Davis deadpanned.

Then dark clouds rolled in and blocked the three moons. Then screens appeared on the trees like TVs.

"Wow…" Davis awed, standing up to stare at the trees, same with everyone else.

"Pretty sweet…" Sadie agreed with him, for once.

"This is the TV forest. The trees show images of the Real World." Narramon explained.

"Here's the museum my family works at!" Charisse looked at one screen showing a grand museum in Shibuya. "We're all historians."

"Here's my dad's clinic." Sadie said, looking at the image of her father workplace.

Naomi touched her heart, crying a little when she saw the image of a playschool, where a lovely woman was watching over three kids, alike but different in ways. "There's my Aunt Natsumi and the triplets…"

"Davish, look!" Veemon pointed at a screen.

Davis ran over to the screen and saw the DigiDestined at Camp Kaki. "There are the others! Hey Lori, your brothers are going nuts!" Lori peered at the image, seeing Shuu and Senri frantically bursting of energy, running around and yelling about the safety of their half-sister. Davis looked at the DigiDestined. The Originals were huddled around Izzy as he frantically worked on his laptop and the younger Generation had their heads hanging low in shame and guilt. He remembered the trash talk they had about him. They must have felt guilty…Then he noticed something else. "Hey, where's Ken?"

"Elaine!" Lily exclaimed, catching everyone's attention and look over to see her pressed against a tree trunk, peering up at a screen of the Shibuya train station, a pretty girl with long indigo hair and punk British clothes. "Why is she at the train station?"

Elaine was moving around, twisting her head in different angles and taking different routes. As if she's searching…

"Lil…" Charisse whispered. "I think…she's looking for you."

Lily stiffened and shook her head, disbelieving. "She wouldn't do that."

"She's being a big sister." Charisse insisted.

But the little blonde was stubborn. "She's not my big sister anymore! She says so herself!"

Davis looked back. He saw Jun in a worried state, Sora trying her best to comfort her. He felt guilty of not thinking of his own big sister. He saw another screen showing a stunning, intelligent-looking girl, determinedly typing away on a violet laptop and had a yellow Hawkmon at her side.

"Anya!" He switched his attention to the next screen and yelped. "What is that?!"

On the screen wearing a cardboard box was a large, red creature, resembling a dragon-like reptile with bright yellow eyes, bat wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and a black hazard symbol on the chest. Black hazard markings were scattered on his muscular body, and has large hands with long claws and large, powerful feet with two white claws and a claw coming out from the heel.

The reptile was in what seemed to be a train station, with a teenaged, fair-skinned boy with chocolate eyes, light golden-brown hair, wearing a blue short-sleeved hoodie with surgeon stiches over a white t-shirt, long grey shorts, yellow wristbands on his wrists, green/grey sneakers and yellow goggles with clear blue lens atop his head.

"_No, I haven't seen him either…Rika, I haven't seen him for weeks now. Things are actually quiet for once!"_ He talked in his cellphone, ignorant to the large and dangerous dragon behind him, observing curiously with bright eyes and a cute smile. Davis sniffed a laugh. That thing isn't all that bad. It seemed (dare he say it) cute.

"_Ai and Mako are upset…We'll find him…And don't call me gogglehead!"_ The boy whined.

"_Takatomon?"_ The reptile spoke.

"_Gah!" _'Takatomon' shrieked in alarm and jumped on the dragon, pushing it into the box. _"Guilmon, stay in the box!"_

"_Takatomon, you're squishing me!"_

"I think it's a Digimon, but I never heard of Guilmon." Veemon inquired.

Davis went serious, his eyes furrowed. "There are DigiDestined in Shinjuku. Anya must've not connected them yet, must be because Izzy couldn't get into the DigiWorld. I have to go back and find them!"

"Davis!" A voice stopped. Naomi appeared the trees. "Calm down!"

"Naomi, I have to find help. If I let Kinu running loose, the Digital AND Real will be in danger!" He softened his tone, still going on. "Our families, friends, everyone we love will get hurt. I'll willing to fight for them."

She smiled. "You're so passionate and courageous. Kokoro is lucky to have you, _nii-san_*****."

Davis grinned at his _imoto_*****...It was nice until he realized what she had said. "Ha-Ha-how did you know about her?!" He glared at the guilty one responsible. "VEEMON!"

Naomi giggled. "Still, how do you suppose you-" She stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes went to a blank, plain purple.

"Suppose I what, Naomi? Naomi?" Davis leaned forward, curious. He panicked once he saw her mindless eyes. "Naomi! Naomi, wake up! Snap out of it!" He shook her but nothing happened. She went as limp as dummy. "Man, Sadie's gonna kill me!"

Her eyes flickered of digital codes. A glow shone from her chest.

"I'm dead." Davis deadpanned.

In a flash, they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Davis wondered when he found himself and Veemon in darkness. Nothing but pitch black.<p>

Veemon shook in fear. "You think this is Kinu's _Illusion Nightmare_ attack, do ya?"

"If it was her, she would've flirted with me first." Davis shivered as he remembered the Digimon girl's pushy advances towards him.

Light came out of the dark and formed a large screen. On the screen was a figure wrapped in a black cloak like Count Dracula.

"_Monks…It's time to face…__**Your worst nightmare!**__"_ The black cloak was thrown off and revealed an albino boy strutting dramatically. The Goth boy had bright, blood-red spiky hair, red yes, chalky pale skin and a painted black scar under his right eye. He wore yellow goggles with spirals on them, a black shirt covered by a long black trench coat, black pants, black fingerless gloves and black boots with gold buckles. He dropped his dramatic pose and blinked at Davis. _"Huh? You're not a Shaolin monk!"_

"You're not my stalker!" Davis retorted. _Well, the guy asked for my worst nightmare._

"_I am Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!"_

A small purple creature with a white face, green eyes, a smiley face on its stomach, a tail and large pointed ears, a pair of red gloves and a matching red bandanna, appeared and sat on his head. _"And I'm Impmon!_

"_Would you get off me!?"_ Jack threw the Digimon off his head, very irritated. _"That thing just came out of nowhere since I moved to Shinjuku and claimed me as his 'partner'. And I got this with it!"_ He took out a DigiVice, which was different from Davis's D-3. It was palm-sized, black with gold accents and a long gold strap.

Impmon jumped back in. _"I'm your partner. Deal with it!"_

Jack growled as he and Impmon shot daggers, lightning shared from their eyes. Davis chuckled awkwardly, uncomfortable of being in the middle of the quarrel.

"So…" He started. "…You're a…DigiDestined?"

Jack halted his glare and blinked confusingly at Davis. _"DigiDestined?"_

"_Ya mean Tamer."_ Impmon corrected. The Motomiya assumed that what the Shinjuku DigiDestineds called themselves, Tamers, like the Legendary Warriors and Pure Spirits.

Davis stared in Jack's onyx orbs, finding more of the Goth boy's real personality. He found arrogant, intelligent, annoying, dependant, lonely, insecure, hurt… "Jack..." The redhead turned to him. "Were you…abandoned…by your friends?"

Jack was quick to protest. _"No! My allies hadn't contacted me yet. Maybe I should call again…"_

"_You sent them 20 phonecalls, 20 emails AND 20 text messages! They got the message…You're desperate!"_

"_Shut it, you oversized rat!"_

"Jack, I know what it's like to be alone and abandoned by people you really care about," Jack stiffened. Davis had to beg for help. "I need your help in protecting the world. You have a Digimon so you have to help."

"_Oh yeah?"_ Jack challenged. _"What's in it for me?"_

"Friendship," Davis's offer was genuine. "Real friendship. With people who like you for who you are."

"_Like who?"_

"Me. If you can help me, we'll meet in person and I will like you for the real genius you are!"

Jack silently pondered over Davis's kind offer. As he considered, he thought over his role in his old life. Realizing he had no worth in it, he sighed, making his decision. _"…I'll do what I can. But no promises!"_

Impmon winked at Davis. _"Nice going, kid."_

Davis beamed. Veemon punched his arm with a happy grin. Jack set up a keyboard and started typing, bringing up images of computer programming before Davis. This guy would get along great with Anya- wait…

**Anya!**

"Jack, once you're done, I need you to find a 17 year-old girl in Shinjuku. She has short, wavy brown hair with a tangerine hairband, green eyes with glasses, blue and orange and purple clothes and a yellow Hawkmon."

Jack gave him thumbs up. _"On it. Hold on. I found something."_ He clicked on a link and brought up an image, one that shocked Davis. His imoto was defying gravity, hovering in rings going up and down. Her body was limp and unconscious, her head hanging back. _"That chick is being used as an important piece in some kind of system. She's like an energy source. She's kinda hot…"_

"She's my friend and basically my sister!" Davis snapped, making the boy genius shook.

"_Oh, sorry! I'll go and find this Anya ch- girl! By the way, what's a Hawkmon?"_

Impmon moved onto his head. _"I'll tell ya on the way."_

Jack shut off his computer. Davis and Veemon were in darkness again. But Davis wasn't scared or worried. He had hope and trust in his friends. He had to be strong.

"D…Da…Davis?"

Said boy became rigid at the stutter of his name, slowly turning his head around to see a sullen beauty slowly and ungracefully limping towards him. Auburn eyes blinked as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her raven hair clung to her beck and arms so sleekly, curtaining her face almost completely, baring her eyes and shaking mouth.

"…Annalise?" Davis choked out.

"_DAVIS!"_

Annalise flung herself at him and embraced him tightly like she was afraid to let go, sobbing uncontrollably in his shoulder. Davis had a face of shock, and hugged Annalise back. This can't be Annalise Himura. Annalise was brave, fearless, strong…This was a weak girl shivering in fear.

"Annalise, what happened to you?"

"I was…alone…" Annalise explained through sniffing sobs. "I'm…sca-sca-scared of being alone…Even if I…don't know anyone…in a large crowd…I feel…strong enough…to keep moving."

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue _Brave Heart_**}**

"You're wrong."

Annalise gasped. "What…"

Davis pushed her off him, firmly grasping her forearms and staring in her sad eyes. "You don't need popularity to be strong. Others don't give you strength. It's believing in yourself that you are strong that gives you real strength." He pushed her forward. "You're braver than this, you can keep moving to find out of the darkness."

"By myself?" Annalise quivered. "Davis, I don't know if I can…"

"Remember what you said to me during the battle against Kinu's army? You said being brave is admitting your fears. You have to face your fears to get rid of them. Now go and face your fear."

_**If given a second, anyone can give up and run**_

_**So just keep on walking**_

Annalise was still reluctant, but with the passionate and sincere encouragement of the boy, she took hesitated steps into the blackness. She stopped, unable to move anymore.

"You're my big sister. You're the girl who taught me to play better, make me feel better to be myself, you love me for me. No else had ever done that for me."

She looked back at him. He was smiling, encouraging her to keep going.

_**There's something only you can do**_

_**So that this blue planet doesn't lose its light**_

Tears fell but she smiled. She took more steps, going faster and faster into the darkness, bursting with strength, confidence and bravery. The darkness

_**Seize the dreams you had!**_

_**Protect your beloved friends!**_

_**You can become stronger**_

_**Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit**_

_**Any wish, it's true**_

_**Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart**_

Annalise laughed, tying her hair back into a high ponytail with long loose strands by her face, flowing behind her as she ran as fast as the wind endlessly. The darkness and loneliness didn't scare her

"_Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear."_

Annalise skidded for a stop, looking around. "Quartz? Quartz, where are you? Take me off speaker phone!"

"I'm here!"

Annalise spun around and found her bunny running towards her. She welcomed her bunny with arms wide open and the Lopmon leapt into a tight hug, the two of them laughing and tearing up as Annalise twirled around.

"Quartz!" Annalise cried.

Quartz wiped around the girl's tears with her ear. "You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have."

"Quartz…" Annalise hugged Quartz tightly to her chest, chin rested on top of Quartz's head.

_**Not every day is sunny, so sometimes **_

_**Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella**_

"Lopmon…Digivolve to…Antylamon!"

In a flash, Quartz transformed into a slender humanoid rabbit with curvy hips, bulky thighs, long powerful arms and a white face. She wore a red high-collared armour-shirt with gold trimmings in a form that protecting her chest, a pink gem upon her chest, and a pair of fitted pink pants.

_**There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free**_

_**You can go anywhere**_

Now in Antylamon, Annalise stared up in amazement. "How…"

Quartz smiled warmly down at her. "Your bravery made me Digivolve to Antylamon, my Ultimate Level. This proves you are worthy of bearing the Crest of Bravery."

Annalise beamed, snuggling closer in her Antylamon's hug. "Crest of Bravery…"

The darkness dissolved in bright light. Annalise felt the ground disappear and felt herself as light as a feather. She found herself and Quartz floating down to a city.

_**Run faster than the wind!**_

_**Aim farther than the skies!**_

_**You can meet a new you**_

_**Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize**_

_**The downpour in your heart**_

_**Will surely stop...show me your brave heart**_

"Tally-hoo!" Annalise cried as she came closer down, to a sight where she was a figure fixing her glasses and looking up, almost disbelieving what she was seeing. "Anya!"

"Annalise!" Anya exclaimed, running up construction stairways to catch Annalise at the top.

The girls collided into each other, gripping each other in an iron tight embrace.

"Where the bloody hell were you?!" Anya demanded.

Annalise chuckled sheepishly, rubbing her neck, getting her hand entangled with her silky locks. "Conquering my fear of loneliness, that's all. Thought I might 'drop in'."

Anya looked away. She knew her best friend was scared of being alone and she had the jealously and nerve to abandon her. It was because of her that Annalise went through all that terrible pain and insecurities. "Annalise, I'm so sorry of how I treated you. I let my jealously ruin our friendship. When I moved from to England to Japan as a little girl, I found it hard to fit in until I met you. You have been my best friend since. I'm so sorry."

Annalise smiled and pulled her into another hug. "It's ok. I'm glad we're back together again."

"If it wasn't for Davis, I would never let go of my jealously."

"If it wasn't for him, I would never conquer my fear either."

The two girls looked up at the sky, smiling fondly as they thought of Davis, the miraculous boy. The boy who helped them in many ways.

_**Seize the bright tomorrow!**_

_**Protect the ones you love!**_

_**You can become stronger**_

_**Break that weak self!**_

_**Destroy the walls blocking you!**_

_**The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon**_

_**Believe in your heart**_

Quartz declared one more infamous quote. "A person, who no matter how desperate the situation, gives others hope, is a true leader."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Dame_ is the female term for women knights.

***** Nii-san is an affectionate term for 'big brother'.

*****_ Imoto_ means 'little sister'.


	19. Arc 2: Chapter 6

**Recap:** (_Annalise_) Never in my life I felt so alone. I feared of being my own. It was scary. When Anya broke our friendship, I felt alone.

Then out of the darkness, was Davis. Davis! He seemed more…mature and serious than before. He knocked sense into me, told me to confront my fear. I hesitated, but he helped me through. He said I'm like a big sister to him and I love him when no one else did. What about Kokoro? Maybe not that way.

Anyway, I followed his words and ran in the darkness like I'm in a marathon. My bravery made Quartz Digivolve to her Ultimate level, Antylamon! I found Anya in the Real World and we made up! I never felt more strong ever in my life of 17 years!

Davis… (Sighs)…That kid is filled with miracles…

**Ages-**

8: Suzie (going on 2nd grade)

14: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Alice, Kazu and Kenta (going on 8th grade)

15: Jack, Rika and Ryo (going on 9th grade, high school)

**OCs-**

**Sumitra Hasegawa:** Age 14 (going on 8th grade). Young reporter. Bubbly, creative, and outgoing.

**Amaya Ishii:** Age 14 (going on 8th grade). Sadie's best friend/camerawoman. Sweet, friendly and kind.

**Sumire:** Sumitra's partner, a BlackGatomon.

**Wolf:** Amaya's partner, a BlackGabumon.

* * *

><p>A shout out to my good friend, <strong>DigialCrop! <strong>Read his fic, _Digimon Tamers International!_

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 6

~Digital~

As Davis feared the family of evil were growing, Shinjuku went on their daily routines in ignorance. A small impish creature crawled on a billboard promoting juice with the help of a model. It searched in every corner and angle then spotted something gracefully falling from the sky and jumped down into the awaiting, open arms of its tamer.

"Any luck, Impmon?" His redheaded tamer asked.

Impmon grinned. "Jackie boy, I look an Antylamon and a ponytail-wearing babe dropping down by the construction site. And what a babe!"

Jack groaned and facepalmed himself. "Shut up." He walked off in the direction of the construction site, in hopes to find Davis's friends. "How did I get stuck with you? I thought you had two other tamers."

"I was their babysitter or pet in a way. They were little tykes."

"If they were older, I would feel sorry for them."

Impmon swatted his head with a playful grin and Jack laughed amused. For the first, he and Impmon were getting along. And he had Davis to thank. He seemed like a great guy, even though the first meeting was through a computer. He had been living in Japan for a few weeks, thanks to his spontaneous parents. Not one Shen Gong Wu had activated yet. He tried contacting Chase and Wuya and his other 'allies' but no reply since. Davis acted like he _wanted_ to get to know him. Jack never felt so touched.

He made a turn around a corner, leading to the site. "They should be around there somewhere…"

He looked up and saw two _beautiful_ teenaged girls, a yellow hawk and a giant bunny standing on top of a skeleton of an unfinished building.

"Hey!" He called, catching their attention. "Are you Davis's friends?"

At the mention of 'Davis', Anya flew past a stunned Annalise and impulsively took a jump, sliding down the bars, rivalling Annalise's talents with her determination, and landed perfectly on two feet. She straightened herself, swatting dust from her clothes and slicked a free strand back under her tangerine hairband.

"Start talking, laddy!" She demanded sternly in her soft, British voice.

However, Jack was staring at her with awe. His jaw was hanging open with his tongue and hearts were beating in his eyes as he stared at her. Annalise jumped down as graceful as a ballerina behind Anya with Quartz and Helena, but went unnoticed.

"Show off." Annalise teased. Helena hugged Anya with glee, happy for her partner's relief of jealously. She lightly shoved Anya playfully. "I told you you're a knockout, Awn."

"I know boys act like that with you. It's both flattering and irritating." Frowning, Anya placed her hands on her hips. "How did you handle it?"

"Like this." Annalise walked up to Jack and whacked him at the side of his head. Jack staggered in a daze, waddling in zigzags. He shook his head and snapped back to reality, and blushed pink at the girls.

"You were saying?" Anya stated.

Jack chortled in anxiety, still blushing in the demanding beauty's presence. Once he finally found his voice, he choked out, "Davis sent me to find you and help. I'm a Tamer."

"Tamer…" Anya mused, a hand under her chin like a lady thinking intelligent thoughts. She snapped her fingers. "Maybe if we used your Digivice, we could able to connect the others better."

"Others?" Jack asked. "There are more of you?"

Impmon leaned forward on Jack's head. "Ya, I know a bunch of Tamers your age."

"WHAT!" Jack grabbed Impmon to glare in the small Digimon's face. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You didn't ask. Anyway, you kept me locked up before I can introduce ya."

"I didn't think things like you are common in Japan! You could be a mythical creature or a mutant-"

Annalise whacked the two of them, annoyed of not getting anywhere near Davis. "Stop fighting and hand me your Digivice!"

The Spicer boy obliged, handing Annalise his black/gold D-Power. Anya took it, plugged it in her laptop and went to work.

* * *

><p>Davis walked through the darkness with Veemon at his side, no fear of the dark gnawing his soul or the cold of loneliness sending shivers down and up his body. The only thing on his mind was to find Naomi.<p>

If he believed Annalise could find a way out, so can him.

"Davish, I think we're lost." Veemon said.

"We'll find a way out. I'm determined to find one." Davis answered determinedly.

Then out of the darkness, there shone a bright light that blinded him by surprise. Davis shielded his eyes. He brought his hand once the light dimmed, and his eyes shot wide open. Like her picture, Naomi was hovering off the ground with glowing rings going up and down her body, like a futuristic battery. Davis ran forward, stomping into the fluorescent area that surrounded his imoto. A platform lifted up from the ground once it felt Davis's presence. The boy stumbled back as blue screens, just screen, no bulky metal or cords, shot up around him. He felt he was in a sci-fi movie. He noticed that the map of Shinjuku was there and there were blinking red dots there. He knew what they were. Digivices.

"Now to send a SOS."

He pressed on the several blinking signals in Shinjuku. He stretched his fingers, expanding the screen to outside Tokyo, to a small campsite. He pressed on a dull red dot, meaning inactivated Digivices.

With one final press of his finger, all the dots shone white.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The kids get the message simultaneously. The Tamers' debut is based off the Digimon film, **_**'Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon.'**_

* * *

><p>"Stay in there!" Takato pressed down on his pet dinosaur, trying to hide him in the cardboard box. A beep from his pocket caught his ears.<p>

"What the?" Takato asked himself, looking at his beeping AND glowing D-Power.

* * *

><p>"Takato? Takato, answer me!" Rika Nonaka demanded through her phone. Even with her headstrongness that could make her get along with Sadie or even rival her, Rika was very attractive with burning amber-orange hair in a spiky bun, with long strands sticking out at the sides of her head and beautiful violet eyes that sparkled for real. She wore a white shirt with turquoise sleeves and turtleneck and a blue whole heart in the middle, dark-blue jeans that's rolled up at the bottom, red steel-toed sneakers, and a dark-red band with steel buckles through her jean's loops as a belt, two on her wrists and on her right thigh.<p>

"Am I the only one who cares about Impmon?!" Rika roared in frustration.

"Rika…" Her partner gently soothed, icy eyes piercing gently only for her human girl. She was a tall yellow-furred fox with a white furry chest, white three-toed feet and three-fingered hands, each with purple claws, coming out of the long purple sleeves on her arms with a black/white yin-yang symbol on each. Yellow fur stuck out from her shoulders, purple swirls also on her knees, and a long, yellow/white-tipped tail.

Rika hung her head down. "I'm sorry, Renamon."

A few weeks ago, Impmon had mysteriously disappeared out of thin air. Rika and Jeri, whom she considered her best friend besides Renamon, searched everyday for Impmon but no sign. The other Tamers were worried, but Rika and Jeri were more worried. Each had a special affection for the Imp Digimon.

A vibration in her pocket sent waves up Rika's body, catching her attention. She took out her D-Power with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>A boy of Chinese descent stared out of the window, lying deep back in his seat. He sighed heavily, bored of the long train ride. He had serious lavender eyes and navy hair, with honey tanned skin, and wearing an orange vest over a dark-blue shirt, brown pants, grey sneakers with yellow details and white wristbands.<p>

A Lopmon with normal dark eyes, a Lopmon in cream and green with one horn, and a little girl who had red-auburn hair in short pigtails on top of her head with loose bangs over her forehead, the same lavender eyes as the boy wide with playfulness and wore a pink shirt that's sleeveless with gold trim, a white shirt hidden underneath, dark pink pants and bright yellow sneakers with white details, looked out of the window, all squished together.

Then a buzz pulsed in his pocket. Tensed by the sudden vibration, he took it out, fully alert.

"Henwy?" The cute little girl asked, worriedly as she looked at her buzzing D-Power. 'Henwy' grasped her hand, staring hard at his own D-Power.

* * *

><p>In a tavern, a young girl, with lively brown eyes and shoulder-length, light-auburn red hair worn with a ponytail with a green ribbon on the left side, swept the floor clean from dust. She wore a yellow polo-shirt under a green jumper dress, light-yellow socks, and whitecerulean sneakers. She happily hummed a tune while she swept her broomstick in a dance.

"Jeri!" A small Digimon flew in and landed on her shoulder, carrying something. It was almost entirely white with big spiky-tipped ears dipped in purple, same for its teensy, tiny toes, black symbol of a Zero Unit on the forehead and big green eyes.

"Calumon?" Jeri asked, wondering what could worry the usually extremely playful Digimon.

"Look!" Calumon dropped the thing he had into Jeri's open palm. Her eyes stared down at the strangely active D-Power. It was buzzing for some reason…

"My D-Power…" Jeri gasped with upmost shock. "It hasn't worked since Leomon-" She stopped, ended her sentence with a sharp gasp. The memory of losing her partner to Beelzemon still burns, even after a year went.

But still…she was curious what was wrong with her D-Power. Is Leomon calling for her?

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to carry the heavy stuff, Kazu?" A boy moped to his friend, carrying a load of heavy boxes, all for more Digimon cards. In a way, he resembled Izzy Izumi. He had teal-green hair in a short bowl-cut with floppy bangs on his forehead, and darker teal eyes behind black glasses, and wore clothes similar to Izzy too, of a tan open shirt with a lighter orange shirt underneath, dark-brown shorts to his knees and grey sneakers with soft-teal details and laces at the ankle.<p>

His friend, Kazu, chortled at him with a grin. His hazel hair stuck up, worn with a soft-navy visor, shading his mirth-gleaming green eyes. He wore a soft-navy shirt with a yellow cross on the front that resembled the Crest of Reliability, pale yellow pants baring his ankles and sneakers in shades of cool grey and blue.

A small Digimon floated around Kenta and Kazu, making squeaking noises.

It was a pink sea angel with small fluttering wings, shiny green eyes, a red heart on its chest, and a golden power ring around the neck.

"What, MarineAngemon?" Kenta asked.

"Your pockets are glowing." Kazu's Digimon, Guardromon, replied. Guardromon was made completely out of solid red iron with rocket jets mounted on his back.

"Huh?" Kazu and Kenta glanced at their hips, where lights from their D-Powers glowed in their pockets.

* * *

><p>Through the lens of a camcorder, a girl positioned herself in a professional matter, holding a black microphone in her hand and held under her chin. She had curled chin-length amber-coloured hair, hazel-green eyes, and light skin. She wore a light-pink sleeveless blouse with white ruffles down the front, white jeans, a black belt, red shoes, a teal velvet jacket with light-blue ribbons sewn in the cuffs, a matching teal velvet hat, heart-shaped stud earrings surrounded by multi-coloured beads, and a dark-grey necklace with an amber pendant.<p>

"Are we rolling?" She asked.

The young camerawoman gave her thumbs up with one hand. She was a pretty girl with long, wavy, coco-brown hair, light-brown eyes, and fair skin and was wearing a long, dark-pink tunic with light-pink Chinese symbols on the shoulders and one at the corner of the bottom hem, a blue jean jacket, brown boots, and a pink bow in her hair.

The reporter smiled at her and took a deep breath, and begun her speech. "Sumitra Hasegawa, reporting for duty!"

However, her report hadn't last long as Sumitra suddenly found more interest in her velvet jacket's pocket. Her cameragirl zoomed in, getting a close-up of Sumitra's hand digging in her pocket and taking out a black/purple D-Power. A Gatomon in black, with purple stripes and red details on her purple/black-clawed gloves, and wearing no holy ring on the tail, crawled onto her shoulders, her amber-yellow eyes staring down at the glowing D-Power.

"What's up with the D-Power?" The BlackGatomon questioned coolly.

"I don't know, Sumire…" Sumitra replied, sounding awed. "Check yours, Amaya."

Amaya the Cameragirl dug into her jean pocket and took out her black/white D-Power, which was also happened to be glowing.

"Wolf…" She whimpered feeling scared. At instant, a Gabumon with black/white stripes, a white muzzle with yellow markings and piercing yellow eyes, cuffed her hand with two paws, adorning a protective aura.

Sumitra wasn't scared. She had a big, wide, happy smile on her fair face. "Maya, this is a big scoop!"

* * *

><p>A pale-skinned young girl leaned over the railings of Shinjuku Main Street's bridge, blue eyes cold and clear as ice staring at the endless road ahead. Her short, silvery-blonde hair flew with the breeze, worn in pigtails with black hair ribbons. She was dressed in Gothic <em>Lolita<em> _fashion_*****, wearing a dark-navy strapless dress with a blue shine and stitching's of crosses along the bell-shaped skirt, a black long-sleeved blouse in a Victorian style, thigh-high black socks, black shoes with inch-high soles, and a black necklace with a silver crucifix on her neck.

Glancing away from the road, she noticed her pocket was glowing. Curious, she whipped her completely black D-Power, staring in shock.

"Dobermon…"

* * *

><p>A handsome boy fidgeted in his kitchen seat, his hands gripped the sides, his legs folded and crossed multiple times. Handsome as mentioned before, with bole-brunette hair swept back like he ran through wind, deep, dreamy blue eyes, and bronzed skin. His outfit screamed 'adventurer', consisting of a dark-grey shirt with torn sleeves, black leather straps across his chest, a red bandana roped around his neck, tan gloves on his hands with a metal plate on his right arm, olive pants with a greybrown skirt over his hips and white/red sneakers.

Sitting on the floor next to him was a short, purple dragon with amber eyes, a golden diamond on the forehead, gold pads and red stripes on the shoulder, gold markings on the head and arms, wings on the arms and sharp silver claws.

"Ryo Akiyama," His father sternly scolded as his son continued to fidget restlessly, while he read his newspaper. "You need to stop going on crazy Digimon adventures and settle down. Find a nice girl."

"_Settle down, find a nice girl…"_ Ryo mocked arrogantly. "I'm a free spirit, pop! A Legendary Tamer! I thrive for adventure! No time to _settle down_. Right, Monodramon?"

"Yep!"

A buzz shook him from the hips. "That wasn't me." Ryo dug his hand in his skirt's pocket and whipped out his D-Power. He had no idea why it was buzzing or glowing, but he knew something was going to happen. He grinned. "Alright! Time for some action!"

His father was quick to furiously protest. "RYO!"

But it was too late. Ryo was already gone.

* * *

><p>Anya typed away on her laptop with Jack's D-Power plugged in. The signal was stronger. Also, Jack's D-Power was glowing.<p>

The athlete of the group stared at the glowing D-Power. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Jack shook his head. "Must be Davis." He smiled little. "I swear that guy is filled with miracles."

Annalise nodded, smiling fondly. "Yeah…"

"I found him!" Anya cried. Annalise, Jack and the Digimon crowded around the Suzuki. "He's in an uncharted limbo between the Real and Digital World. Anna, you were there until Davis found you." She pointed at a blinking blue dot with waves flowing. "There's seemed to be a power course in that area…"

"I already know, I found Davis there." Jack injected. "A girl is being used as a battery there. His sister, I think?"

Annalise glanced at Anya, raising her eyebrow. "Jun is his only sister and she's not a DigiDestined!"

"Must be a new friend. The more, the merrier." Anya replied. "But the question is…what the bloody hell is he doing _now?_"

* * *

><p>The Original DigiDestined said nothing, only stared at the laptop as Izzy tried to break past the DigiWorld's codes. But nothing. Everything was locked; even a computer genius like Izzy couldn't hack into it. Daichi, Shuu and Senri were pacing nervously, worrying for their lovely girls' safety in the DigiWorld. Jun was standing with the DigiDestined. Sora was still comforting her over Davis, rubbing her arm with one around her shoulders. The younger generation were guilty of what happened a few minutes earlier. When they cruelly backstabbed Davis behind his back, not knowing he was listening from Tai's phone on speaker.<p>

Davis was all alone in the Digital World, probably defenceless against the horrible new evil and the Princess of Nightmares. The new girls were probably sharing the same faith. It was hard to trust Davis on this big responsibility. Not because they don't believe he would handle it, it just that…They cared too much about him to let him get hurt in anything. He's…_precious._

But they never told him. He practically expressed his feelings towards them and they never returned the feelings. Now he's alone, in danger…

Suddenly Izzy's laptop screen went blank. He tapped the side, but nothing.

"What's happening?" Mimi asked, concerned.

"I don't know…" Then the screen came back with a white flash.

* * *

><p>Ken leaned against the tree on his side, his head and shoulder touched the bark, arms folded in front of his chest. Tears were dried on his cheeks and fresh ones were shredding from his sorrowful eyes.<p>

A beep captured his ears. Slowly, he took out his D-3. He wiped away his tears and looked at his active D-3 curiously.

* * *

><p>To all D-Powers, Izzy's laptop and Ken's D-3, Davis delivered his message. <em>"Hi, I am Davis Motomiya. I'm part of the DigiDestined. Yeah, the team with the Digital Monsters<em>_*****__ and we fight monsters over the internet. If you can hear me, then you're a DigiDestined. Or a Tamer, whatever you call yourself in Shinjuku. Listen, I'm in a big battle and I need your help. My team can't get into the DigiWorld because the new evil I'm fighting has taken away their Crest power, so they're sitting ducks! I don't know why I'm spared though, but it doesn't matter now. I'm trying to gather all of us together to save the DigiWorld."_ He touched the screen and a profile of a Trailmon-like Digimon came up. He pressed the buttons on the screen, as he knew what to do after seeing Izzy and Anya working on their laptops a million times. _"I'm sending a Locomon to Shinjuku to pick you up. Be ready."_ He waved his hand from his goggle-bearing head in a salute. _"Motomiya, out."_

Once he was done, the screens surrounding him dissolved. Including the rays hovering up and down Naomi. Davis caught her instantly and she went limp as a rag doll in his caring arms. She began to wake up, shifted a little and sleepily fluttered her eyelids open, revealing amethyst-purple eyes with a sparkle.

"Da…vis…"

Then just like how they arrived in the limbo, something glowed upon Naomi's chest and codes clouded her lazy eyes. In moment and a flash of bright white, Davis, Naomi and Veemon vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The rest of the chap is set from right when Davis disappears, when he sends the message and to when he returns.**

* * *

><p>"Naomi? Davis?" Sadie wandered around the TV forest, calling Davis's name than his surname for the first time. She was very worried for her best friend and the boy who's slowly gaining her trust. The only thing they have in common was Naomi.<p>

"Daisuke-kun?" Lori called.

"Veemon?" Atsuko asked.

"Davy? Nao?" Charisse cry out.

"Odd." Narramon wondered out loud, looking thoughtful. "It's like they vanished into thin air!"

"Maybe they sprouted wings and flew away!" Kangamon proposed.

Narramon slapped the kangaroo's head with her wing. "Maybe your brain did."

"_DAVIS-KKKUUUNNNNN!"_ Lily shrilled so piercingly it shook the trees and nearly deafen her friends, much to Lori's anger. Her own patience was thinning more by the hyper-lively blonde doll than ten Atsukos.

"Sayuri-san, can you please be quiet?" Lori hissed.

"Meaning?" Lily retorted

"Your wails are deafening me."

"I'm helping in looking for Davis-kun and Nao-chan!"

"**Dai-Ee-Su-Ke-Kun!"** Lori correctly pronounced, finished with a spat.

Lily and Lori glared Anime style at each other, surrounded with fire, eyes burning straight in the other's eyes. On the side lines, Atsuko, Sadie, Charisse, Narramon and Kangamon watched with sweatdrops.

Charisse cringed. "Yikes!"

"They're just as bad as me and Davis!" Sadie growled. She bravely stepped in. "Knock it off! Finding Naomi and Davis are more important than your catfight!"

Both small girls opened their mouths to say 'she started it!' when the ground shook brutally. Trees timbered down as something monstrous came crashing through, a red Digimon charging through on all fours, coloured with a blue underbelly, yellow tiger stripes, a fuzzy green mane down its back and a steel plate with wings on its head, marked with a red heart symbol.

"**SETHMON!"** Narramon screamed as she and the girls legged it. The thought of using their Spirits or Digi-Armour didn't come to their minds as they had to get away quickly.

"Sethmon could be from Set, the Egyptian God of Chaos!" Charisse injected after she stopped breathing heavily, leaning against a tree.

"So it's one of that Kinu gal's lackeys, huh?" Sadie, seated with legs crossed on the ground, looked in the direction where she came in after running. "Talk about a game of mouse and cat. Davis must've done a lot of running away from her while she chases."

"Not good." Kangamon blurted.

"How is narrowly escaping death NOT GOOD?!" Narramon demanded.

"While we were running away, we forgot Lori, Lily and Atsuko!"

Charisse pushed herself off the tree and looked around for the little girls, but no sight of them.

Sadie groaned, very irritated than earlier. "Ah sh-"

"Language!" Charisse snapped at her, knowing very well she was going to curse.

"-shoot."

The bearer of Earth softened her firm frown. "Better."

* * *

><p>The little girls were in trouble. BIG trouble. Sethmon was chasing them! Lori knew it was too risky to Digivolve with Sethmon in close range. So she let Atsuko and Lily run away while she used her bow and tantos. Her tanto bounced off Sethmon's skin, not even making a scratch.<p>

"Lori!" Lily shouted as she jumped at her, knocking the both of them to the ground.

Lori angrily shoved her off, ignoring her whine. "Get off me! Atsuko, Digivolve!"

"OK! Coronamon…Digivolve to…Mikomon!"

To add more irritation to Lori's mood, Lily went Anime fangirl once Atsuko turned from a playful and fiery cub to a beautiful, fearless priestess. "Oh, _pretty…!_"

"Just go!" Lori shouted her, roughly pushing her away, but Lily came back. She was tougher than she looked. They were too fighting to notice Vuplemon and Azimon appearing and fighting aside Atsuko or that they had shoved each other away from the fight a far few feet.

"**Stop acting like a bully!"** Lily screamed.

"You don't have a Spirit or a partner, you dumb blonde!"

"You're so mean!"

Lori wanted to yell at her again but the words never came. It was because she noticed from the corner of her eye she was just on the edge of a lake, filled with still, clear blue water. The flames of her anger quickly rushed away and replaced by fear as she scrambled back, falling onto her back.

"What wrong with you now?" Lily ordered. She turned to where Lori's fearful eyes were staring at. Lily didn't see anything wrong with the lake. She loved water. She loved swimming and using watercolours in her paintings and surfing and water lilies, which she got both her name and nickname. Water reminded her of her favourite ballet play, 'Swan Lake' and her favourite movies, 'The Pebble and The Penguin' and 'The Little Mermaid'…_Hold on…_ "Are you…scared?" She asked carefully. "Of the water?"

Lori closed her eyes tightly. After a moment of silence, she answered honestly, "I have a phobia of water."

"Why?"

"I don't want to explain why."

"Please! Tell me! Tell me, tell me tell me, tell-"

"**MY MOTHER'S EX-HUSBAND ALMOST DROWNED ME!"** Lori screamed. She formed tears from her eyes, while breathing heavily. "Happy?" She croaked. Lily just stared at her, more wide-eyed than normally in shock. The angry girl looked around. "You're so spoiled."

"Lori-"

"Look out!" Vuplemon yelled at them. Sethmon was charging towards them!

Lily gasped. Lori was too angry to notice the charging Digimon. On impulse, Lily pushed her out of the way and tried to defend herself with her shield. Sethmon slammed into her, causing the impact to send the girl flying and splashing into the water, sinking down, leaving bubbles behind.

"**LILY!"** Charisse in her Azimon form yelled after her 'little sister'.

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue Lily's Theme Song: _Part of Your World,_ remix by Anna Maria Perez de Taglé**}**

_**(Wanna go where they walk)**_

_**(Wanna go for a runnin)'**_

_**(Wanna be on my own)**_

_**(Wanna be free and daninc')**_

_**(Wanna be free and daninc')**_

Lily's body sank to the ocean floor. Quite strangely, her eyes opened and she was able to see underwater. She gasped and bubbles floated out of her mouth. She can breathe underwater! Millions of tiny lights twirled and swirled all around her, leading her to a clam, which opened. Instead of a pearl, there was a small ornament, coloured in icy-blue and fuchsia-pink, and stylised with a penguin.

"My spirit!" She realized. She took out her D-Tector and absorbed the ornament within a white beam. Once the absorption was completed, the kanji symbol for 'Water' flashed on the tector's screen.

_**"It is time."**_

Lily burst in fits of happy giggles, hugging her D-Tector to her chest. "I'm ready!"

_**Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<br>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl? The girl who has everything?**_

~Spirit Evolution~

Lily waved her left hand out with poise, excitement dancing in her big chestnut eyes as she watched a ring of data formed around her fingers. Then she swiped the ring of data with her D-Tector

"Execute!" She cried, completing the scanning, let go and unleashing a wave of data, her clothes disappeared with the wind. "Spirit Evolution!"

As her body went black, a dress and fuchsia-pink armour was attached on her body.

She twirled her head around, gracing a bird-like face and gleaming green eyes as the sea, coated with pink eyelids.

Lily surf down on a board to her platform and fell unladylike flat, turning into a puddle. Then the water swirled and she quickly reformed while spinning on_ pointe__*****_ and slowly stopped in a classical ballerina position, standing one pointe, her other leg up, her 'arms' up as if she was flying.

"_**NAMIMON!"**_

~Spirit Evolution~

_**Look at this trove, Treasures untold  
>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<br>Looking around here you think, Sure, she's got everything  
>I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty, I've got whozits and whatzits galore<br>You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!**_

A pillar of water broke the lake's surface, slowly dissolving to reveal Lily in her new form, making everyone to look up at her in surprise.

"Wow…" Lori awed.

"Who is she?" Sadie wondered out loud.

"It's Namimon, the Pure Spirit of Water!" Narramon explained with glee, looking up from her book.

_**But who cares? No big deal  
>I want more…<strong>_

_**ohhh…ohhh...ohhh…Ohhh!  
><strong>_

Namimon leaped down from her pillar of water and landed on the flat ground perfectly, moving in the elegant dance movements of a ballerina in play.

She was a humanoid penguin Digimon, with soft icy-blue feathers with some feathers tied in a perfectly neat high bun decorated with a pink lily flower with green leaves and a pink berry on a long string pinned in her bun. She had long fins for arms and short flippers puffed out like a tutu with small fuchsia-pink stripes. Her underbelly was white in the appearance of a long dress, featuring a slender, feminine body with a tiny waist, curvy legs, and a rounded butt, and also small yellow feet in the shape and style of ballet slippers. Her head was round and penguin-like with a pure-white face with a pink blush on her cheeks, and a yellow beak with a golden tip (Her eyes are mentioned above). She was only wearing a fuchsia-pink cummerbund around her waist, a light-pink choker with a gold pendent in the style of a penguin's head with her Spirit symbol in the centre, and a fuchsia-pink board on her arm/fin.

(I based Namimon off Marina from _The Pebble and The Penguin_)

_**I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'<br>Walking around on those- what do you call 'em?  
>Oh! Feet!<br>**_

Sethmon charged for the Pure Spirit of Water, but the new warrior dodged by dissolving into a puddle! "Aqua Armour!"

"Penguin Surf!" She flew away on her surfboard on a mini-wave, landing with a perfect pose.

_**Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<br>Strolling along down - what's that word again?  
>Street!<br>**_

As Sethmon came back, Namimon braced herself, using patience.

"Wave Cannon!"

She waved her fins elegantly, bringing waves from the lake behind her. She then launched the waves on Sethmon, defeated and brought him up while she stood on another watery pillar.

_**Up where they walk, up where they run  
>Up where they stay all day in the sun<br>Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
>Part of that world<br>**_

As Sethmon struggled, splashing everywhere, Namimon brought out her D-Tector and captured Sethmon's Fractal Code.

"Fractal Code…" She swiped her D-Tector to the right. "Digitize!"

Like the army of Pharaohmon, Sethmon dispersed into black sand and flew off into the wind.

_**What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
>What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?<br>Bet'cha on land they understand  
>That they don't reprimand their daughters<br>Bright young women, sick of swimmin'  
>Ready to stand<br>**_

From a cloud of data, Lily returned to her human form and fell down in exhaustion. The girls hurried to her aid. When Lori came to reach, Lily grabbed her wrist, catching her full attention.

"Lori, I'm really sorry for how silly I acted," Lily apologised with pure sincere. "I was such a baby! Please forgive!"

_**And ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<br>What's a fire and why does it- what's the word?  
>Burn?<br>**_

Lori studied her. The apologise was true. Perphas she could give the blonde a chance…

"Yes, Lily. I forgive you. And I'm willing to give you a chance at being friends."

Lily was so happy that she sprung on her, squeezing the life out of her 'new friend', laughing with happiness and Atsuko joined in. This time, Lori wasn't annoyed.

_**When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?<br>Out of the sea  
>Wish I could be<br>Part of that world**_

Suddenly, a flash blinded everyone for a moment. What shocked them next was Davis grinning there like nothing was wrong, with Veemon faithfully at his side and a worn-out Naomi lying against him.

"What I miss?" He beamed.

He was replied with a slap from Sadie and a tackle of joy from both Lily and Lori.

_**(Wanna go where they walk)**_

_**(Wanna go for a runnin)'**_

_**(Wanna be on my own)**_

_**(Wanna be free and daninc')**_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Lolita fashion _is a fashion subculture in Japan based on Victorian and Rococo clothing. The Lolita look commonly consists of a knee-length dress or skirt with a bell shape, petticoats, blouses, knee-high socks or stockings, platform shoes and accessories.

***** Digimon is short for _Digital Monster._

*****_Pointe _is a technique in ballet where the dancer supports all weight on the tips of their feet.


	20. Arc 2 Opening Sequence: by DigitalCrop

Here's the Opening Sequence to Arc 2, writtern by _DigitalCrop._

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Adventure 03: Kiseki O Shinjiru Arc 2 Opening Sequence<strong>

Opening Sequence Theme:  
>"I Can't Hold Back"<br>Written by Jim Peterik & Frankie Sullivan  
>Performed by Survivor<br>Alternate Lead Vocal: Crispin Freeman

The scene opens at Shibuya Station. Steam shoots from the bottom steaming up the screen. As the steam goes away, we see the Digital Adventure 03 logo, which looks very similar to the 02 logo. The logo dissolves as we see Davis Motomiya quickly lead a group of girls (including the bubbly Lily, the patient Charisse, the motherly and sensitive Naomi, and the iron-willed Sadie) into a train. This train goes through a tunnel and comes out to reveal itself as a Trailmon. As we go inside the train, we zoom toward Davis' face, then turn and zoom out as we see him see the Spirits above the four girls' heads.

**_There's a story in my eyes_**  
><strong><em>Turn the pages of desire<em>**  
><strong><em>Now it's time to trade those dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>For the rush of passion's fire<em>**

As Davis and the girls exit, Naomi drops to her knees in pain and reaches out for balm in Gilead. Images of her in pain are mixed with images of the Pharaoh with the Celestial Digimon and hieroglyphics resembling our heroes. At the appropriate point, Davis' hand reaches out to one of the girls as night falls.

_**I can feel you tremble when we touch**_  
><em><strong>And I feel the hand of fate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reaching out to both of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been holding back the night<strong>_

The team, including the Legendary Warriors, face Anubismon, Kinu, and their Digital Minions, who are stealing Fractal Code away from the Digital World and doing other evil things. From various locations, the Tamers, the Original DigiDestined, a few other OCs, and Davis' sister Jun look on the situation nervously. As if on cue, Lily, Charisse, and Sadie Spirit Evolve into Namimon, Azimon, and Vuplemon respectively. They rush into battle and attack, followed by other Digivolved Digimon in their team.

_**I've been searching for a clue from you**_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna try with all my might<strong>_  
><em><strong>To make this story line come true<strong>_

Various images are mixed and come one after the other, almost in an "Evangelion"-esque way. One of these clips features Davis accepting his destiny and thrusting his hand up. As he grasps the handle of his magical katana, he gains a mystical armor and leads Veemon's most powerful Digivolution of the season into battle. Other images include Sadie and Koji passionately making out; Naomi discovering and evolving with her Spirit; Kokoro staring at the vast distance, her heart yearns for Davis, and various other events that will happen.

_**I can't hold back, I'm on the edge**_  
><em><strong>(I can't hold back)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You voice explodes inside my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't hold back, I won't back down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl it's too late to turn back now<strong>_

Davis' and Kiseki's faces are split in two then flash back and forth, signaling that Davis is a reincarnation of Kiseki. Kinu attempts to seduce him, but Davis resists.

_**I can see you tremble when we touch**_  
><em><strong>Oooh, and I feel the hand of fate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reaching out to both of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>This love affair can't wait<strong>_

As the music ends, we see our heroes in the Digital World, looking out at the moon with hope in their eyes and determination in their hearts.


	21. Arc 2: Chapter 7

**Recap:** (_Charisse_) Whoa nelly! I'm having a blast with this crew! At first, I thought my biggest problem was fighting against my pushy family members to like _Yoko. _Now I have to worry about saving a Digital World!

Recently, I got the Pure Spirit of Earth and Lily got the Pure Spirit of Water! Such progress!

Davis may be a hothead at first, but he's just stressed of everything that's going on. He just needs patience…

**OCs-**

**Dakota Bedard:** Age 15 (going on 9th grade). A Legendary Tamer and dancer. Free-spirited, passionate, brave and wise.

**Echohawk:** Dakota's partner, a Garudamon.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 7

~Digital~

Davis led the group, smiling wide. He explained his plan of gathering the Tamers and some friends of his to help. To add more good news, Lily had received the Pure Spirit of Water! She and Lori were getting along better, like Lori did with Atsuko. Although Lily may be more vivacious than the cheeky Coronamon, she seemed akin to Lori despite a couple of differences. Both have problems with elder siblings, view Davis as a hero, and are brave, straightforward, honest about their feelings and self-reliant for their age.

Davis then heard something and stopped in his tracks.

"Can you hear that?" He asked out of the blue.

"Hear what?" Sadie wondered. There was nothing but silence and birds whistling.

"It sound like…never mind."

**{**Cue _Real in Rio_ from Rio the movie**}**

Then the Bird Digimon started whistled together in an upbeat tune. More sounds followed, even Portuguese words were thrown in. Sounded like a party was on. The music was festive, lively, upbeat, cheerful, _magical..._He heard it from somewhere…Brazilian Carnival. Early memories of him as a little boy visiting Rio with his half-Brazilian/half-Japanese aunt flooded his eyes.

_Brilliant floats paraded down the streets of Rio de Janeiro, more amazing than beyond your wildest dreams. Dancers swayed their half-naked bodies, rapidly moving to the rhythm. Carnaval was no doubt, the biggest party in the world._

_**All the birds off a feather  
><strong>__**Do what they love most of all  
>We are the best of rhythm and the laughter<br>That's why we love carnaval**_

_**All so free we can sing to  
>Sun and beaches they call<br>Dance to the music  
>Passion and love<br>Show us the best you can do**_

_Davis, small for a 6 year-old, shyly hid himself among the crazy crowd, allowing him to be showered with confetti. His tiny feet began to move along with the beat. He looked around him, taking in the amazing part, smiling brightly. He really wanted to join in. He waddled forward, but accidently bumped into a few legs and got shoved back by the rude, annoyed people._

_**Everyone here is on fire  
>Get up and join in<strong>__** the fun  
>Dance with a stranger<br>Romance and danger  
>Magic could happen for real, in Rio<br>All by itself**_

_**(Itself)**_

_But those rude people were shunned by someone and got fiercely told off. Davis smiled, knowing who, whom dance towards him. Dark honey skin bathed in the spotlight, a slender and curvy body displayed in a blue bikini with feathers attached to the hips, topped with blue heels, blue scales on the arms, and long maroon hair swinging about in a Dutch braid._

_**You can't see it coming  
>You can't find it anywhere else<br>**__**(Anywhere else)**_

_**It's real, in Rio  
>Know something else(Something else)<strong>_

_**You can feel it happen  
>You can feel it all by yourself<strong>_

_Davis opened his arms, ready to embrace his bestest friend…_

**SLAP!**

Davis howled in pain, gingerly touching his stinging red cheek.

"We almost lose ya, mate." Sadie said, sounding concerned.

"Can't a guy daydream once in a while?"

"Not on a serious mission." Was the casual answer. This meant that he is slowly gaining her trust, while still on slapping terms.

"Hello!" Four short, fat, black-feathered toucans with green eyes, blue Mohawks, long blue beaks with yellow stripes and short black wings, and wearing red/yellow-tipped shoes with white rims at the ankles and red egg-shaped overalls with yellow buttons, strolled in a samba line, waving at the kids.

"Those are Toucanmon. Part of Ranamon's _fanclub_." Narramon explained, annoyed.

"Not anymore!" One Toucanmon said, as all of the four of them crowded around Lily, staring up at her adoringly. Two of them each held a dainty hand of hers, while the other two kneeled on the ground beside her.

"We saw you Digivolve into Namimon!" Another Toucanmon said.

"You're nothing like Ranamon!" Another mentioned.

"You're much cuter than her!" The final fourth Toucanmon stated.

Lily bashfully blushed at the attention. Then she shrieked when the Toucanmon looped their wings under her and carried her off.

"Hey! Come back with her!" Davis hollered, giving chase after the quartet.

* * *

><p>The group followed the Toucanmon into a dance club for Digimon. The room was dark but colourful lights were flashing, a disco ball was hanging down from the ceiling, sparkling all over the Digimon dancing their feet off along the beat. The Toucanmon set Lily down and the group caught up to Lily just as a human girl dancing a samba strolled up, dancing with a Garudamon.<p>

"_Oi! Bela festa, hein?__"_***** She said, twirling around with her Garudamon. Her looks were exotic, featuring a strong and slim figure, long caramel hair that bounced off and settled on her arms, copper skin and bright brown eyes. For her spirit and amazing dancing, she was wearing a dress with a black zip-up bodice and a long white dipped-hem skirt, revealing black shorts, brown heels on her non-stop dancing feet, and a brown headband on her head with a red feather hanging off.

The group went 'huh?' at the girl, except for Charisse, who replied, _"__Sim, totalmente!__"_*****

"What was that?" Naomi asked.

"Portuguese," Charisse simply replied.

"I'm Dakota." The exotic girl said. Her Garudamon bowed welcomingly. "Dakota Bedard and Echohawk." She smiled at Davis. "You should know samba, since you're a quarter."

Davis blinked. The people who knew or believed his heritage was his blood-related family and Kokoro. "How did you know I'm quarter-Brazilian?"

"I'm very passionate about culture," She pointed to Sadie. "You're half-Japanese and Australian," Sadie's eyes widened. "You're African-American," Charisse's smile said a cool 'obviously'. "You're purely Japanese," Naomi looked thoughtful. "You're Japanese with a hint of Chinese," Lori looked taken aback, indicating she didn't know how far her bloodline goes. "And you're half-Japanese and half-British." Lily beamed.

"What's going on?" Naomi questioned.

"I started up a party, to lift the Digimon's spirits because there's an uprising evil."

"We know _exactly_ what evil is uprising." Davis deadpanned, making the girls look at him worriedly. Whenever it comes to Kinu, he gets serious.

Then Dakota whistled, getting every mon's attention. "All right everyone, listen up! I have some special guests from out of town and let's show them some love, because I don't think _he_ gets out much." Davis frowned. Dakota giggled. "You're so serious. Loosen up."

The girls giggled too, making Davis glare at them.

**{**Cue _I Wanna Party_ from Rio the movie also**}**

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Davis waved his hands, trying to stop the partying. "I hate to be a party-pooper but there's a really bad evil rising and ya can't just-"

"Shut up and samba!" Dakota interrupted him, pushed him onto the dancefloor. He clumsily stumbled around and turned to glare at the spirited and exotic beauty who was on the stage, tapping a tambourine.

Dakota: _**Party in Ipanima, baby!**_

The drums banged by the wings of the Toucanmon as Dakota started to sing.

Dakota: _**I wanna to party  
>I wanna samba<br>I wanna party  
>I wanna samba<br>**__**I wanna party**_  
><em><strong>And live my life<strong>_

Toucanmon: _**My life…**_

Dakota: _**I wanna party**_

Toucanmon: _**Party…**_

Dakota and Toucanmon: _**And fly…**_

Dakota: _**Hey! wanna fly, fly just like a bird…**_

"But you are a GIRL!" A Toucanmon rhymed.

Dakota: _**Oh yeah, you're right**_

_**So let me fly just like a rocket, then**_

Toucanmon: _**OK!**_

The four Toucanmon launched the human girl into the air with a seesaw. Dakota still maintained an air of spirit and grace as she floated up and fell.

Dakota: _**Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen**_

All: _**Hey!**_

Davis's foot had a mind of its mind, beginning to tap. Even Veemon was beginning to groove.

Dakota: _**Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then**_

All:_** Hey!**_

Dakota slid down a pole (non-suggestive!), jumped down and danced to the music of her song with the Toucanmon.

Dakota: _**Cause I just want to live my life, and party**_

All: _**Hey!**_

Atsuko grabbed a pair of maracas and shake along.

Dakota: _**All I want is to be free, and rock my body**_

Toucanmon: _**OK!**_

Dakota danced with Echohawk, back-to-back.

Dakota: _**Been nowhere around the world and I want to live my life**_

Davis looked down and saw his legs beginning to shake, not by nervousness, but a need to dance. Images of him back in Rio rushed back. He remembered feeling loved, having fun with his aunt…

_**In Rio**_  
><em><strong>Cause in Rio<strong>_  
><em><strong>In Rio, I realize<strong>_

With a wild grin, Davis let loose and danced to the beat, doing a splendid samba by himself.

"What are you doing?" Sadie asked.

"Samba!" Davis answered, still dancing. He slid across the floor smoothly and twirled on his heels, even did a moonwalk!

While singing, Dakota saw the googlehead 'moving like Mick Jagger' and grinned. She took a quick second to praise, "All right, Davis!"

"Go Davy!" Charisse whooped.

Dakota:_** I wanna party**_

_**(Party)**_

_**I wanna samba**_

_**(Party)**_

_**I wanna party**_

(_**Party)**_

_**And fly…**_

Lori stood at the sidelines, hidden in the shadows as her friends danced until Davis grabbed her arms and pulled her onto the dancefloor. "C'mon, Lor!"

"You're acting like my brothers!" She stated, stubbornly standing her non-dancing ground.

"I thought they're your _half-_brothers?" Davis wondered.

"Lori has brothers cut in HALF?" Atsuko popped out behind Lori, making the latter deadpanned.

Toucanmon: _**I'm that samba, samba master  
>Master, master, master, master<strong>_

_**Push out sound from my ghetto blaster**_  
><em><strong>Blaster,<strong>_ _**blaster, blaster, blaster**_

Veemon, flapping and swinging his arms like a pair of wings, turned to Davis. "You know what would make this even better? If Cleo and Kokoro were here!" Pink hearts popped in the dragon's eyes as he remembered the lively, spunky silver-coated Gatomon, winking coyly in his mind.

Davis stopped for a moment to image the radiant quarter-Spanish beauty dancing in front of him, keeping in touch with her Spanish heritage, doing flamenco. Her golden curls, impossibly glowed naturally, bounced on her shoulders, short bangs brushed her glowing face, gleaming waves of ocean blue in her eyes, a sincere smile gracing her lips…

_**You dance fast,  
>But I dance faster, faster, faster<br>Faster, faster**_

_**You're too slow**_  
><em><strong>You need to catch up<strong>_

Lori had her arms doubled crossed firmly but there was a twitch and a shuffle of her shoulders. She shook her head and stubbornly struggled to stay still.

"Lori!" Atsuko hopped about, bursting with energy. Just like her brothers…

"…I'm not fun." Lori admitted quietly. She envied how free her partner was. Because of the drowning attempt of her mother's ex-husband, she dedicated herself in kendo and archery to prevent her from becoming weak again. However, with Davis saving her all the time, it eased her.

Dakota:_** You can dance, and dance, but I…**_

_**I wanna party  
><strong>__**(Party)**_

_**I wanna samba  
><strong>__**(Party)**_

_**I wanna party  
><strong>__**(Party)**_

_**I wanna samba  
><strong>__**(Party)**_

_**I wanna party  
><strong>__**(Party)**_

_**And live my life  
><strong>__**(Live my life)**_

_**I wanna party  
><strong>__**(Party)**_

_**And fly…**_

For her troubled partner, Atsuko calmed down and smiled. "Just be yourself. C'mon." The cub took Lori's hand and led her off to the dancefloor. Lori bumped into Davis by accident so she bowed apologetically. But Davis smiled and bumped her back teasingly. He took her hands and helped her move her feet around, matching the beat. As soon she got the hang of it, the young girl stared awed-eyed at Davis, who twirled around once and smiled at her, a warm golden glow shone behind him, making him more radiant and handsome than a Brazilian sunset.

All: _**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

The fun dancing was too much for Naomi's excitement and she couldn't stop herself from singing, elegantly moving as if she's a Geisha.

Naomi: _**Laya, laya, laya, laya…**_

Everyone watched in amazement, even Sadie cracked a smile. Davis too smiled at her amazing singing, even though it wasn't as enchanting as Kokoro's angel voice, so deep in with her emotions in a traditional way…

_**Laya, laya, laya, laya**_

_**Laya, laya, laya, laya…**_

Naomi finished, stopped in a spin. She realised what she had done and blushed in embarrassment. Nevertheless, everyone in the club applauded for her performance.

"That was incredible!" Davis praised.

"I didn't know you could sing." Sadie said.

"Neither did I." Naomi replied, looking away.

"_Dakota, obrigado pela grande festa. Eu precisava relaxar.__"__*****_ Davis thanked in portgualsge, finally in touch with his heritage. The exotic Tamer smiled in return. He turned to his crew, serious yet more relaxed. "We better get moving. Dakota, I'm sending a Locomon to the Real World to pick up more Tamers to help out here and I-"

Dakota cut him off with a hand out. "Davis, you don't have to ask. I would be happy to help. Besides, the evil here doesn't affect D-Powers." She showed him her active amber/white D-Power.

As the group left the club, the Digimon performed a musical farewell for the young heroes.

Digimon: _**All birds of a feather  
><strong>__**Ohh…**_

_**Do what they love most of all  
><strong>__**Ohh ahh ohh…**_

_**Moon and the stars, strumming guitars**_  
><em><strong>That's why we love carnaval<strong>_

Naomi: _**Loving our life in the jungle  
>Everything's wild and free<strong>_

_**Never alone 'cause this is our home  
>Magic can happen for real, in Rio<strong>_

All: _**All by itself**_

_**(By itself)  
>You can't see it coming<br>You can't find it anywhere else**_

Toucanmon: _**I'm a kako wera kinga kinga kinga kinga, kinga  
>Birds like me 'cause I'm a hot winga<br>**__**(There's your hota winga)  
><strong>__**Ha!**_

Dakota: _**Here, everybody loves Samba**_

Toucanmon: _**I like to Samba**_

Echohawk: _**Rhythm you feel in your heart**_

Toucamon: _**I'm the Samba master**_

Dakota: _**Beauty and love, what more could you want?**_

Toucanmon: _**Ha!**_

All: _**Everything can be for real, in Rio  
>Here's something else<br>**__**(Something else)**_

_**You just feel it happening  
>You won't find it anywhere else…<strong>_

"Goodbye!" Naomi waved.

"Sayonara!" Charisse bid.

"_Até mais!__"__*****_ Davis called.

"Aye-aye-aye!" Lily, Atsuko and Lori chorused before falling into giggles.

"Aye caramba!" Sadie moaned. "English, please!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Legendary Warriors and Kinu were trailing through a different path. Takuya and Zoe were arguing heatedly, thanks to Kinu's sly tricks. She misled their private moments and twisted them around for her own amusement. So far, no one of the Legendary Warriors or the Digimon suspected her of being a spy. But the twin Warriors of Light and Darkness have their suspicion about her. She was smart…<p>

"They're worse than ever now!" Tommy commented as Zoe called Takuya worse than an idiot and moron.

"They're giving me a headache!" JP whined, clutching his throbbing head while Takuya retorted an insult to Zoe, fuelling their fight.

Kinu, making sure she was clear out of hearing range of the warriors, winked at Electro waddling by her side. Electro nodded and scrabbled up to Bokomon, smirking slyly. "It's odd that you don't have the complete set of warriors."

"Well, the four remaining spirits are sealed away already." Bokomon answered while he focused his full attention and concentration on his book, unaware of Electro and Kinu sharing a wicked smirk.

Kinu nodded at Electro, who pressed, "Sealed?"

"Yes, sealed!" Bokomon snapped, clearly annoyed. "In Takuya's and Koji's D-Tectors! Now, please, leave me in peace! I'm trying to figure out the Pure Spirits!"

"Of course. Just curious." Electro bowed his knobby head before leaving the scholar Digimon in peace and returned to his adorned partner. She picked him up, smirking very pleased, piercing her crimson eyes on the two D-Tectors kept in the two boys' pockets, the Tectors that contained the Spirits of Steel, Earth, Water and Wood.

"Hey, look!" Tommy suddenly called, pointing to something in the distance.

Takuya stopped his fighting with the girl he secretly loves to exclaim, "A castle!"

Kinu's smirk grew wider and sinister. _Ready or not Davis, here I come…_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Oi! Bela festa, hein?_= Portugalese for 'Hi! Nice party, huh?'

*****_ Sim, totalmente!_= 'Yeah, totally!'

***** _Dakota, obrigado pela grande festa. Eu precisava relaxar._= 'Dakota, thanks for the great party. I needed to loosen up.'

***** _Até mais!_= 'See ya!'


	22. Arc 2: Chapter 8

**Recap:** (_Lily_) Wow, wow, wow! This is amazing! It's like being in an Anime! I'm a superhero! So much better than a Sailor Sensei!

Davis is _SOOOO COOOL!_

Lori and I may be different but I bet we'll be best friends! Enemies watch out!

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 8

~Digital~

**(Beware! Secrets revealed!)**

Thanks to Dakota Bedard, Davis's spirits were lifted, not overworrying about Kinu, he was feeling his Brazilian blood rushing through his veins. He couldn't stop his feet from dancing samba! Later on, he and the girls came into a thick fog, not able to see anything.

"Where are we?" Sadie asked.

"How should I know? I can't see a thing!" Davis retorted.

The group went on walking in the endless fog, only hoping to find a way out. Then they saw an almost clear view of a HUGE tree! Bigger than a building!

Charisse gave a low whistle. "That is one _big_ tree."

They entered into the hollow inside of the tree, finding a long twirling staircase, and came out to a strong branch. However, they found a fork in the path.

"Great," Sadie moped. "Which way then?"

Suddenly, Naomi's eyes flashed and a sound commonly heard in researching computer programs boomed. That white glow from her chest happened again and she turned to the right, until she fainted into Sadie's arms. Taking the chance, they took the right but found it blocked by trees.

"Naomi, it's a dead end!" Davis stated.

The chest of the Honda girl glowed again. She motionlessly waved her hand up, somehow straightening the trees up from blocking the stairs.

Charisse whistled low for the second time. "That's creepy."

* * *

><p>"See anything?" Takuya wondered aloud. He and the Warriors had unknowingly wandered into the thick fog and now lost their way. Then he remembered a memory from his first time in the Digital World. "Hold on, I know this place! This is the Forest Terminal and we found Seraphimon!"<p>

"Then his castle should be around here somewhere…" Tommy mused.

"Hey, where's Kinu?" JP asked.

"She's completely gone!" Bokomon gasped.

"Good riddance…" Zoe muttered under her breath.

Weird sounds boomed from Koichi's pocket, making the Warrior of Darkness take it out.

"Koichi?" Koji worried.

"It's my D-Tector…" Koichi said as his device started to glow and cleared the fog away.

* * *

><p>Davis's group watched as the fog suddenly faded, revealing a beautiful palace of gleaming glass or crystal at top of the giant tree.<p>

"I hate it when things turned out to be right." Veemon moaned.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Lily cried in amazement, swirling around as she and the group reached the front gate of the palace.

"Doesn't mean it's not dangerous," Sadie scowled, crossing her arms.

"SADIE! What if this is where the Celestial Digimon from our D-Tectors live? We got a message to come here." Lily questioned, trying to keep a positive view.

Sadie stubbornly frowned. "I still don't think it's safe."

Naomi did her trick again and the front gate opened. She rubbed her forehead than furrowed her eyes determinedly. "I say we go in." She ordered, already walking to the gates, dead set on getting answers for the strange power inside of her.

"Naomi!" Both Davis and Sadie called, running after her.

When the entire group was inside the wall, they heard noises coming from the stairs where they came from. Davis sprang into action to fight but first, he hid behind the door, waiting for the right moment to strike, his dragon-decorated Katana out and ready. Sadie positioned herself opposite to Davis, handling her steel fox-handled/emerald-topped blade and waited until…ATTACK!

Davis jumped on the leader, making the both of them rolling and fighting on the ground, until he was tackled by another and got strangled with a veil. Sadie pouched on a lightsabre-wielder, slashing her blade as she was forcefully pinned to a wall. Naomi blocked a lance with her golden gunbai fans until she was seized by the wrist and dragged away unnoticed. Lori shot arrows and tantos from her white bow, outlined a boy's body and two axes. Charisse whacked her stone hammer on the head of an intruder, who whipped his lightening rob at her. Lily hid herself and protected Veemon, Atsuko, Narramon and Kangamon behind her turquoise shield.

But then Davis realized who had him down with a lavender veil strangling him around the neck and a Talwar pressed against his skin. "Takuya? Zoe?"

"Davis?" Takuya blinked.

"Davis?" Zoe repeated.

"_Charisse…?"_ JP whined, falling down anime-style.

Charisse blushed in embarrassment. "Oppsy. Sorry."

Tommy cringed, with tantos and arrows narrowly missing his skin, until he forcefully hugged by his crush, blushing furiously in her arms. "TOMMY-KUN!"

"Geez…" Takuya groaned, helping Davis up. "You scared the bejesus out of us, Davis."

Davis shrugged. "Likewise."

Amethyst stared at azure, emotions swimming in them.

"Koichi…"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why?" Silence. "Koichi, I need an answer! Why?" Instead he touched her tear-wet cheek, feeling her tense at his soft touch.

Hidden from everyone else, Koji embraced Sadie so tightly as if he feared she could slip through his fingers. Sadie didn't say anything.

The doors to the palace opened. The kids watched the glass doors slid open, revealing a white Digimon wielding a staff with a snowflake top.

"…Wizardmon?" Davis gasped. It can't be the same Wizardmon Kari and Gatomon knew, right?

"He's a different colour." Veemon commented. "Must've taken a wash."

"Sorcermon!" Tommy cried, running up to the white Wizardmon and knocked him over in a hug, in happy tears. "You're alive!"

Sorcermon chuckled. The Legendary Warriors surrounded him, asking questions on how he came back, who sent the messages, what was going on! Sorcermon bowed respectfully to Patamon and Salamon when he froze with his back halfway arched, staring across the yard at Naomi, cautiously walking towards the scene.

She peered at Sorcermon closely. "Do I…know you?"

Sorcermon responded with a deep bow, confusing her and everyone. When he finally said something, it shocked everyone. "Welcome back, Princess Sakuramon."

The human kids gawked 'wha?' at the mention of princess. Patamon and Salamon gasped, big, wide smiles grew on their faces. Bokomon rubbed his disbelieving eyes. Narramon flapped her wings, chanting in glee, "I knew it! I knew it!" Neemon and Kangamon just stood there, blinking.

"Princess Sakuramon?" Naomi repeated. Her patience was waning quite thin now and her temper was finally beginning to boil, making her bushy pigtails sprung off her shoulders as the normally sweet girl erupted, "I don't know why I'm here, why I have a connection to this world, why I have been used as a human battery, why I can't remember ANYTHING before summer last year, I need to know! I NEED AN ANSWER!"

Sorcermon grasped her hand and tried to reason with her. "Please, Princess, Everything will be clear. Come with me. Your father awaits."

"But…my father is…he can't be…" Naomi said as Sorcermon led her inside while holding her hand in a gentleman matter.

The gangs followed her inside, down a crystal hallway reflecting colourful lights and shines. Sorcermon opened a door, explaining, "Cherubimon is the last remaining Celestial Digimon to help you. Especially you, Davis and Princess."

The door opened to a grand room, made out of colourful crystals like the palace. The room shone a heavenly glow, fitted for a throne room for a Celestial Digimon. Peering inside, the kids saw a golden round table and an even grander Digimon sitting patiently at the top. He rose once the kids enter. To Davis, he was a GIANT _pink_ rabbit with a soft, white muzzle lined in gold and two golden Holy Rings worn on its massive, frilly ears. To Naomi, he seemed…familiar. Especially since he opened his big, long arms out to her and enveloped her in a warm hug. She didn't fight back. Instead she took in motionless.

"Welcome, my daughter," He said, stroking the length of her hair to her arms. "It's been so long." He looked up to stare at Davis. "Davis, I have been expecting you."

The boy only dropped his jaw as if to say 'what?'

"Digimon had contact with humans before you." He let go of Naomi and sat down at the round table. To the children's amazement, he waved his hands, stirring up a large mirror of smoke, where images of years beyond played. "The story was first taken back 3000 years ago in Ancient Egypt, where Digimon and humans coexist in peace and harmony. At the time, it seemed like there's a glorious future ahead." The mirror of smoke showed a golden city, flourishing with lively people and Digimon, mingled together as part of a normal daily routine like today. "The scene sets on Thebes, Capital of the Egyptian Kingdom, City of the Living, and crown jewel of Pharaoh Tarasihiko." A chariot drove past a line of guards, kneeling one-by-one as a muscly, middle-aged man rode on his AncientGreymon, dressed with a gold satin tunic and armour, a tall golden crown, and a short stylised black beard.

"Home of Manyu," Davis and Lori shot their heads up. Narramon shivered. "Pharaoh's High Priest, most trusted advisor and Keeper of the Dead." The scene changed to night-time with a man overlooking the city from a balcony. He was more handsome than the aged Pharaoh. His skin was velvety and dark as the night, his head was clean bald, tall as a tower and strong as rocks, and wore long black robes embroidered with silver scarabs, matched with a black tunic at his waist, two brown leather bands on his wrists, a long grey necklace with a silver pendant designed after a scarab and a ruby ring that was familiar to Davis.

Then the setting switched to a torch-lit and statue-lined corridor, where a woman was walking down it. She was desirably beautiful with long and luxuriant black hair with several thickly gold beaded locks going down to cover breasts and her slim and voluptuous body was completely naked, apart from the cluster of gold jewellery she wore everywhere and the black thong with gold belts around her waist. She was coated all over in gold body paint with black designs of snake scales on her arms, torso and thighs, making her more stunning than any woman. "Birthplace of Fatinah-asp-Nama, Pharaoh's mistress-"

"A mistress?! Are you kidding ME?" Sadie yelled angrily, cutting Cherubimon off.

"What a pervert!" Zoe disgustedly agreed.

"Many kings, nobly Medieval England, have mistresses. King Henry VIII***** went through them like popcorn." Charisse added, finding herself frowning and covering Lily's chestnut eyes.

"What is with you girls and mistresses?" JP wondered, covering Tommy's light-teal eyes.

"We don't think it right for a man to have multiple affairs while the women have no right. It's sexist!"

"What's a mistress?" Tommy asked, blind under JP's big hand.

"Kinda like a girlfriend." Koji answered.

"Because she was the Pharaoh's mistress, no other man was allowed to touch her. She was in service to Pharaoh Tarasihiko as his concubine and future wife, and meant to be with the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh alone."

"Pig." Sadie muttered under her breath.

The scene played on. Fatinah-asp-Nama send a quick glance at a statue as she made her way to her bed chamber. The 'statue' moved to guard the door along with others, revealing to be bald lanky men with bodies painted in yellow and clothed in green one-shoulder robes. Fatinah-asp-Nama slipped through the curtains into her chambers, quickened her pace and met face to face with…Manyu! "But for their love…they were willing to risk life itself."

The pair stared lovingly deeply in their dark eyes. Fatinah-asp-Nama waved a slave bracelet-wearing hand over Manyu's face, and he waved both his hands down her face and upon her shoulders, planting his lips upon her golden-glossed ones, and locked in a passionate, hungry kiss. Unfortunately, Manyu was lost in his lust and unknowingly smeared her arm.

"No freakin' way…" Sadie gaped.

"An affair!" Naomi gasped. "Even if the customs were unfair back here, it was still the law and this affair could be ill-fated!"

Cherubimon beamed at her, glowing proudly. The scene of the lovers drifted to the curtains. The veils were pulled apart by someone stepping in. "Princess Ananse, Pharaoh's illegitimate daughter. Or so it seemed…"

Taking a slender leg out, a strikingly recognizable, sylphlike figure strolled in, not disturbing the couple. She was as velvety dark as the night itself, with black eyeliner in an Egyptian wing on her crimson eyes staring at the couple, a small smile forming on her glittery copper glossed-lips and luxuriant black hair dropping luxuriantly pass her pointy chin to her shoulders, classic Egyptian with a golden headband with a dark-red ruby in the centre on her head. She was dressed familiarly in a black strapless, halfway-to-her-knees dress with a tight gold belt around her waist and golden sandals with a dark-red ruby on each end and straps going up to her knees. She accessorized on her body with dangling gold hoop earrings with rubies, a long gold necklace with rubies draped around her shoulders, golden bangles on top of gold cuffs, and a gold armband each on her arms.

"THAT'S KINU!" Davis, Veemon, Lori and Astuko, and The Legendary Warriors screamed in realization.

Hearing the other scream that quote, the leaders of the two teams turned to each other. "YOU KNOW HER?"

"She's the Digimon Pharaoh in my world!" Davis explained and glared at Takuya with knuckles on his hips. Lori copied his example. "How do _you_ know her?"

Takuya quivered under the hard glares. He sheepishly rubbed his neck. "We, uh...we…kinda…brought her along…"

"**YOU BROUGHT HER HERE?!"** Davis erupted so terribly it violently shook the fragile crystal palace! **"SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!"**

He charged for the door, but Sorcermon stopped him. "Please, calm yourself! I know it would be wise to act, but you need to know!"

Sorcermon spun Davis around to see the priests closing the door, only to be threw open by the Pharaoh Tarasihiko!

"_What are you doing here?" _He demanded in Ancient Egyptian. Strangely, the kids were able to understand the dead language…

"Wait a minute…" Koichi peered at the storyboard.

"What is it?" Naomi questioned.

Koichi took her arm and pulled her closer. "Look at Kinu, or whoever she is." The kids watched the Pharaoh angrily pushed open the curtains and found his mistress seductively leaning on a cat statuette, innocently tapping her golden fingernails on its head, and his illegitimate 'daughter' casually leaning against a pillar. "She's different from Tarasihiko and Fatinah-asp-Nama."

"There are some resemblances, but not a lot." His twin brother mentioned. Ananse does have her mother's seductive beauty and body and gold colouring, but everything else wasn't hers or Tarasihiko's…

"She looks nothing like the king!" JP said.

"Pharaoh." Charisse corrected.

"_Who has touched you?!"_ Tarasihiko ordered, pointing to his mistress's smeared arm. Fatinah-asp-Nama took a glance at her arm and widened in horror.

"Uh oh…" Kangamon and Neemon chorused.

"This is bad." Bokomon commented.

"Excalty." Narramon followed.

"_I have." _Ananse defended. However, her 'father' roughly grabbed her hands, inspecting them for evidence. She had no paint on her dark-skinned hands.

Tarasihiko tightly grasped her arms like chains, glaring hard at her, scaring her. _"Who are you lying for?"_

Manyu reappeared from his hiding place and snatched Tarasihiko's sword.

"_Manyu?"_ As the Pharaoh backed in shock, Manyu stepped in front of Ananse, bearing a protective aura. _"My High Priest!"_

"If her father's not the Pharaoh, then…It's Manyu!" Davis exclaimed, making everyone react in astonishment.

"Sounds like my mom's soap operas!" JP cried.

Tarasihiko turned to Fatinah-asp-Nama accusingly. _"How could betray me like this? How dare you betray our daughter?!"_

Davis saw the red anger in Kinu/Ananse's eyes, listening to her false father and lunged at him with a dagger in hand. She moved like the wind, swiftly stabbing the Pharaoh in the back! Davis turned Lori away, same with Takuya and Tommy, and Charisse and Lily as Manyu swung his sword at his superior's stomach, embracing his family in a brutal murder. Fortunately, the gruesome scene was switched to the horrified loyal priests watching behind the curtains.

"Manyu was a powerful man, with amazing powers, great intelligence and strength…however, he arrogantly believed he should be Pharaoh instead of Tarasihiko."

"That makes perfect sense." Davis said dryly. His daughter has his overbearing arrogance, dark appearance and lust for power. And he wore that ruby ring Kinu wears now.

The door shook its hinges and there was shouting behind the giant doors, putting a stop to the murderous family's killing, dropping the dead king from their knives.

"_Pharaoh's bodyguards…"_ Manyu whispered. The noises were getting louder. Manyu's priests started to make a run for it.

Fatinah-asp-Nama embraced Ananse and turned fearfully to Manyu. _"You must go! Save yourself and our daughter!"_

"_No."_ Manyu refused.

"_Only you can resurrect me!"_ Fatinah-asp-Nama insisted. She kissed her daughter's head and gently pushed their love child into his arms. Manyu looked at her, but was starting to be pull away by his priests. Young men and women burst into the hallway and advanced for the bed chamber.

"_I won't leave you!"_ Manyu yelled, struggling against his minions. _"Get away from me!"_

"_Let go!"_ Ananse screamed.

Fatinah-asp-Nama stroked the air in front of their faces and sorrowfully watched her lover and child leave unwillingly.

"_Mother!"_ Ananse cried, carried away by her father and minions.

"_You shall live again!"_ Manyu called, dangerously determinedly. _"I __**will**__ resurrect you!"_

Just as Manyu and Ananse disappeared, the young bodyguards arrived in the chamber and took startled, horrified and revolted reactions to Tarasihiko's bloody dead, not seen by the children.

Fatinah-asp-Nama stood her ground, hissing her last words, _"My body is no longer his temple!"_

From outside the chambers, Manyu with Ananse huddled closely in him watched the woman they loved raised her dagger above her head…and stabbed herself in the stomach…and fell. Manyu cringed and shielded his child in his robes. Then it showed Manyu and his priests riding through a sandy desert, on chariots driven by Digimon. Ananse shielded herself from the sand under her father's arm. "To resurrect Fatinah-asp-Nama, Manyu, Ananse and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert, taking Fatinah-asp-Nama's corpse to Hamunaptra." Manyu and his priests drove into a familiar sight. "City of the Dead, ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs, and resting place for the wealth of Egypt."

The window switched to Manyu walking down the stairs into the depths of a tomb, carrying the black book that brought him to life, Ananse at his side, and his loyal priests descending behind. "For his love, Manyu dared to break sacred law by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place."

The dead woman, clothed in a black dress with her arms crossed in an 'X' on her chest, was placed on a platform, the priests bowed around her while chanting. "Fatinah-asp-Nama's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars."

Manyu read out loud from the black book, mingling with the chants. Her soul took the form of a black ghost and floated back to her body. The body shivered, breathing in shakes. "Fatinah-asp-Nama's soul had been come back from the dead."

Ananse cried, _"Live!"_ For her part, Ananse raised a dagger to stab her mother in order to live again. But she grabbed by the hand by none other than her stepfather's bodyguards! "But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed the High Priest and stopped him before the ritual could be completed."

The mistress went limp as her soul drifted out of her body and dived into the pond, back to the underworld.

Manyu roared in anger. He turned to his captured daughter. _"Ananse! Run!"_

Ananse punched the soldiers and agilely escape down the dark halls, stopping for a moment to sadly look back at her beloved father. He watched her go, hoping she'll live unlike her mother…and shortly him.

Sure enough, the priests were in a mummification room, getting the terrible treatment Anya had enthusiastically listed to Davis. Only it was worse in real and the bodies weren't dead yet. "Manyu's priests were condemned to be mummified alive." The room was filled with agonizing screams of the priests. "As for Manyu…" Manyu was held down by two guards. "He was condemned to endure the **Hom-Dai**, the worse of all ancient curses for the worst of blasphemers, one so horrible it had never before been bestowed." Manyu went through having his tongue cut off, his organs removed, getting wrapped in bandages and sealed in a sarcophagus with flesh-eating scarabs. "The curse grants its victim eternal life while bearing their wounds for all time."

When the ritual was complete, Manyu's sarcophagus was buried underneath a statue of Anubis. "Hamunaptra was cut off from Egypt and thrown into a limbo between the Real World and DigiWorld so Manyu would be remained sealed in his tomb, never allowed to be released, for he would arise a walking disease, a plague among mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of the ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility!" Cherubimon finished dramatically, ended with a clash of thunder.

* * *

><p>Davis didn't know what to say. It was a lot to take it. "That's…interesting. What'd you mean I have to know? What's this have to do with me?"<p>

Cherubimon stood up, looking intensely down on the boy. "Daisuke Fernando Motomiya," In the background, Zoe jabbed her elbow sharply in Takuya's gut for snickering at his middle name. "You are more than you may seem. You are destined for great and many things, take many heroic adventures. Only you have the heart and blood to stop the horrible, ancient evil ahead of us."

The Celestial Digimon changed the flashback-playing window to a portrait of a boy. He was eye-catching to all, honey skin, a strong and lean body, warm brown eyes, and short, spiky maroon hair with a blue scarf tied around his head, loose cloths flapping against his glowing face. He looked handsome in simple and plain clothes, consisting of a blue open-collared vest with a red fire pattern on the outside, blue shorts, light-orange sandals, and yellow wristbands on his wrists.

The kids took a moment to stare at his charming looks, especially the girls fawning over him, until they realized something…

"GAH!" Davis screamed. "THAT'S ME!"

"This…is Kiseki. You heard much of him from Ananse." Davis slowly nodded. "He was so much like you, Davis." Cherubimon showed Kiseki in Thebes, running down the streets in high spirits, getting scowls from bystanders. He showed Kiseki through various scenes; Kiseki on the sidelines of an old-fashioned soccer game, not included in the game, Kiseki in trouble with the then-living Pharaoh, Kiseki waving with a big toothy grin at a fair-skinned young beauty and got rudely snubbed, and Kiseki sorrowfully sitting on steps, his arms folded over his head. "He went through a life of loneliness, even in his own family. He wanted to fit and suppress all others so everyone would like him. But nothing worked out for him. He wanted to be a Chosen Child. The Chosen Children bear the crests before your friends and partnered with Digimon. Digimon partners were only reserved for the nobles of high Egyptian society."

"That's not fair!" Davis exclaimed, outraged.

Cherubimon nodded. "The Pharaoh and I were close. The Celestial Digimon ruled alongside him, to look after the Digimon. I admit he was too over his head in his high position and power, taking a mistress while his wife was pregnant on his second child, insensitive to his lower citizens' needs and only paid attention to his own wants. The Chosen Children consisted of two of his children, the prince and princess, and the others were of noble birth."

"One day, after a normal rough day, Kiseki met Ananse, Pharaoh's illegitimate child and half-sister of the prince and princess, for the first time." As stated, Kiseki found the Princess on the steps, breathing heavily. She was too tough to cry tears. He started to act his obnoxious self to act suave, but to no avail. The dark-skinned princess just looked at him with an expression that looks like she smelled something unpleasant. Learning he wasn't helping, Kiseki huffed and sat down next to her. They sat in silence.

"Slowly, the common boy and illegitimate princess formed a deep, emotional bond…that bloomed into young love." A few flashes blinded the scene, suggesting a slow process of the developing relationship. Kiseki and Ananse were sitting closer together, enough for their hands to brush each other.

"_I'm never been this close to anyone before."_ Kiseki truthfully admitted. He shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his blushing cheeks. _"I feel…content whenever I'm with you."_

Ananse looked at him, wide-eyed. A red blush dared to spread on her face. However, she stuck her nose stubbornly up.

"_Your love is for my half-sister. You made that clear."_ She retorted.

Kiseki stared with pure sincerity. _"Luce never gave me the time of day. Why should I confess to her anymore when I now opened my eyes?"_

"_Why would you want me? I'm a bastard."_ She looked down, angling her pressed-together skinny legs coyly, a hand settled on her knee, her eyes were down casted. _"My father won't care if I court a commoner anyway. I'm illegitimate after all, no claim to anything, not even the throne or my half-siblings' affection."_

"_**They're still your brother and sister!"**_ Kiseki roared, making Ananse jumped in fright. She stared up at him as he flew into a rage, ferociously unleashing his deep feelings. _"It doesn't matter is you're illegitimate and half-related to the Chosen Children! You're their sister! The daughter of a Pharaoh means Princess and that's what you are! Just because he's the Pharaoh, doesn't mean he can abuse his power to make others miserable! He can't take a mistress when his wife was still alive! He can't decide one's destiny! Destiny is beyond our command…"_ He calmed down, staring at the starry night sky. His eyes were thoughtful, pondering and then burned with determination. He clutched his hand into a fist, bringing up to his face. _"I'll show him. I'll show your father what I mean…without becoming a Chosen Child. I'll show everyone I can lead my own destiny!"_

Ananse strolled up to him, smirking seductively. Her red eyes twinkled with hungry lust. His determination and passion draws her in. Slipping her hands under his chin, she gripped a hold of his head and forcefully pulled him in, bashing their lips together. Kiseki just stood there, hanging there, stunned, letting the Princess moved her glossed lips against his.

"Ew…" The kids chorused disgustedly.

"Gross!" Davis spat. He can't believe he was once involved with _Kinu_ in a previous life!

"He stopped trying so hard to please others. He shed his insecurities and bloomed into a strong, noble-hearted boy. With four girls whom saw his real self and loved him deeply, they became 'the Hearts of Virtue', performing good deeds across the kingdom with Digimon they befriended."

Davis remembered the name he gave himself and the four girls without a thought. _V-Hearts…_

"The brave Valora," The window showed a gorgeous teenaged girl skilfully fighting against soldiers while maintaining the grace of a dancer, parrying their weapons swiftly and landing punches in their faces. She was tall and slender in built, fair-skinned, fearlessness burning in her auburn eyes, makeup with only simple black eyeliner and shiny rosy lips. She had sleek, jet-black ponytailed-hair falling to her waist like a whip with a thick, blunt fringe on her forehead above her burning eyes, with long locks down her face to her chest, wrapped in blue strips of cloths. Her slender body was well presented in a light-blue bandeau top wrapped around her perky breasts and exposing her slim abdomen, slim dark-blue sweatpants that stopped past her knees, leather sandals, and red roses tied on her arms with pink ribbons, loose ends hanging from each. _Annalise…_

"Determined Hitomi," Next showed an attractive girl studying a scroll with intelligent, sharped-with-determination green eyes, lined with think black, yellow-tipped makeup and plump wine-coloured lips. Elegant-looking with a tall, slim and curvy body, voluminous wavy blackish-brown hair brushing her pointed face, worn with a long blue scarf as a hairband, knotted at the neck and fell down her back and delicate pale skin, despite the hot heat of Egypt. She was creatively wearing a blue sash thrown over her shoulder, worn across her chest and tied at the hip. Underneath, she wore a sleeveless wine-red top with a draped sideways hem, a matching skirt dropping from her waist to her knees, blue sandals with a leather cuff covering her heels, and blue elbow-length cuffs on her forearms. _Anya…_

"The loyal young Mikoto," Lori watched intensely, taking Davis's and Atsuko's hands in each of hers as the image of a young girl practicing archery appeared. Her eyes were deep, calculating dark blue with a single eyelash, her skin was slightly lighter than fair and her peach rosebud lips gave a feminine sense to the small warrior girl. The girl was dressed like a priestess, wearing a long plain cream dress falling to straw sandal-bearing feet, wide sleeves falling to her hands and red/orange/yellow patterns of fire around her neck and sleeve's rims. Her head and hair was completely covered by a matching cream headdress with a thin yellow headband on top. _Lori…_

"And lovely compassionate Corazon." Davis widened at the beauty sitting down on the edge of the Nile, with her long legs tucked in as she played with the water's surface with her dainty finger. She was more _beautiful_ than Cleopatra, with glowing light-tanned skin, teal eyes sparkling with sincerity, and glossy chocolate hair trembling down her back, radiating a golden shine and elaborately arranged in curls, tied half-up with gold ribbons in an updo. Her slim body was adorned in a white strapless dress with a corset-style top, ruffles around her shoulders and a skirt flowing to her ankles with a slit up her legs, letting them peep out. She had white sandals, a pair of gold hoop earrings brushing in her wavy curls, and a simple grey cord necklace with a small golden heart pendant. _Kokoro…_

Cherubimon showed the Hearts of Virtue together, with the same Digimon as their reincarnations, fighting and protecting the lower class that the Pharaoh and his nobles neglected. The Hearts of Virtue were showered with flower petals and grateful bows from the peasants for their heroism. Kiseki, laughing, was jumped on by the four girls, lovingly hugging him. The Chosen Children, locked inside the palace, watched him with longing, especially the fair-skinned princess. Ananse watched him also, smirking seductively…

Davis wondered about one thing… "What happened to Ananse?"

Cherubimon paused, uncertain of carrying on. But he had to. "After losing her parents, she went back to the palace for Kiseki…but she found out that her stepsister had finally required the feelings Kiseki once had for her."

The window to the past formed the scene of Ananse sneaking into the palace, searching for the love of her life. Down the hallway, Kiseki was walking down, minding his own business.

"_Kiseki!"_

He turned around, seeing the Princess running up to him.

"_Princess Luce."_ Kiseki bowed in front of her, making the princess giggle.

"_Call me Luce…It's just us."_ The blushing princess touched his shoulder, leaning in too close for comfort…

That was when Ananse appeared as Luce slammed Kiseki against the stone wall and locked her lips on his. Ananse froze. She started to snarl, processing a dangerous aura.

Kiseki shoved Luce off him and went for Ananse. _**"ANANSE!"**_

But Ananse disappeared in a black mist.

"Ananse went mad, bent on revenge against the stepfamily she hated. She corrupted Lucemon, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Grumblemon and Arbormon for her aid-"

"Hold on!" Takuya interrupted. "If Mercurymon, Ranamon, Grumblemon and Arbormon were evil then with Lucemon, why did it say that the 10 warriors defeated Lucemon?"

"Lucemon was good during the Ancient times. Pharaoh's daughter was named after him. Ananse was the reason why he went evil. The warriors of Wood, Steel, Earth and Water were desperately needed." Cherubimon looked down, looking mournful. "…Sakuramon, Princess of Digimon and my sweet, kind, beautiful daughter selflessly volunteered as a Legendary Warrior." The groups gasped. Naomi stiffened. "Her companions followed her lead and volunteered. Vuplemon, Azimon and Namimon. They were called the Pure Spirits because to not follow the path of their pre-successors. Your weapons and attires are linked to your spirits. You're all the Legendary Warriors and Pure Spirits reincarnated."

The young Warriors looked at each other, in couples, boy staring at girl. Naomi broke from her stare from Koichi to stare at Cherubimon, confusion madly swirling.

He understood her questions. "You were just a little girl when you came into our world. You found Sakuramon's spirit before I found you. I witnessed you changed into my daughter."

"How did I get here? How-How…could I…" She pleaded. Cherubimon touched her cheek, smearing with tears.

"I believe your parents were scientists, correct?" She timidly nodded. "They were studying the Digital World. They were intelligent, made excellent research, and treated the new world with interest. Then they decided to explore our world and so…created a DigiPortal. Something went wrong…the portal went out of control…you were 8 years-old…at the wrong place at the wrong time…"

The rosette fainted by the information, luckily caught by both Sadie and Koichi.

"I didn't know…" She whispered.

"Of course you don't. You were too young and lost in your form as Sakuramon to remember much of your human past. You tried to talk me out of siding with Lucemon…" Cherubimon paused. His face riddened with guilt. "But…you fall…into the limbo…dropped down from the sky and floated into the Real World…lost your memory like a piece of computer data…caught by a girl who moved into Japan."

Naomi and Sadie quickly shared shocked glances. Everything the Celestial Digimon said was true.

"Ananse started a terrible war for revenge. Kiseki told her he couldn't be with her anymore because she had become a horrible being."

"Ouch! Dumped!" Charisse winced.

"Now we know why she's so mean." Zoe commented.

"Everything was lost…until Kiseki sacrificed his own life to protect Princess Luce from Ananse. The Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon for his honour. My daughter…" A teardrop slipped from Cherubimon's eye. "The people of Egypt carried out a funeral for him. The Prince and a fellow Chosen Child placed tags of their Crests in his palms, and laid one special Crest on his chest…."

Hearing this, Davis looked at his hands, visualizing hieroglyphics underneath his yellow gloves. So he took off his gloves and found…nothing. He sighed. Another failure of his' to fuel his doubts. "So technically, I'm just…a copy."

"While you are him reborn, you are still…yourself." Cherubimon reassured. "Bull-headed, courageous, friendly, extremely passionate and fearless. You're feistier than him." Cherubimon tilted the gogglehead's chin, meeting dazzling dark-brown eyes. "Your eyes are different."

He dropped the boy's chin. "Now, after 3000 years, Kinu was reincarnated in the DigWorld when Yukio Oikawa's body was deleted and the digital particles restored the Digital World."

"Ah man!" Davis wailed. "How can something so good get bring something so **bad?!**"

"She manipulated Gennai, threw him into her dungeon and took over the Digital World. I fear she plans relive her parents and together, they rule the Real and Digital World."

A single clap filled the silence, but it wasn't coming from any of the kids or Digimon in the room.

* * *

><p>"Bravo." A voice praised mockingly. Davis and Veemon went white.<p>

All heads turned to the skinny girl in a black dress at the entrance, clapping her odd hands. "Bravo. May I request an encore?"

"Kinu!" Davis shouted, hopping onto his defence, same for Veemon, Lori and Atsuko.

"What do you want, _Cleo-wannabe?_" Zoe growled.

Kinu smirked confidently, taking small steps forward. "Enjoy the storytelling? Isn't tragedy? My parents were star-crossed lovers, divided by cruel society with no hope of being together, their _poor_ lovechild bullied for her ill-fated illegitimacy."

"Oh we know all about _that_." Koji rolled his eyes.

"A witch! That's what you are!" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah, you Cleo de Nile reject!" Charisse snapped with a snap of her fingers, sharing a smug look with Zoe. The two were similar in attitude yet Charisse was cooler.

Kinu kept her sinister smirk. She curled her hands like claws, taking something from behind. Waving the items in her claw-like hands, she smirked mockingly.

"Our D-Tectors!" Takuya and Koji yelled together. She had their D-Tectors!

Bokomon guiltily sweatdropped. "Oh dear…"

Crossing her arms across her chest in the traditional Egyptian way, Kinu gripped the Tectors as her eyes and right arm pulsed red. _"Chant of the Dead!"_ She announced and started chanting an ancient Egyptian spell. She pressed a button in each Tector and released the Spirits of Steel, Water, Wood and Earth above her in a dark cloud.

The cloud floated down and cleared up once Kinu stopped her spell. There were four Digimon in the room now.

"Oh no…" Takuya groaned.

"Not them…" JP moaned.

"Me ready to smash Brat Brigade one and for all!" Grumblemon roared, waving his hammer.

"You squirts are in for it now!" Arbormon grunted.

"Princess Ananse! Still charmingly wicked, sugar!" Ranamon fawned over Kinu, making her smirk grow even wider.

"Thou allows us to destroy them, milady?" Mercury requested.

"Not yet. _Asp Bandage!"_ Her white-silk bandage jumped off her left arm and entrapped Naomi, pulling her into Kinu's hands. "Now you can."

Before any of the V-Hearts, Legendary Warriors or Pure Spirits could Digivolve, Cherubimon swooped in, snatching Naomi and the D-Tectors from Kinu's grasps and stood between the opposing groups, holding Naomi protectively close.

"Listen to me, you have to leave." Cherubimon told the children.

"No!" Naomi protested

"Ananse is after Fractal Code to regenerate her father. You have fractal Code in you since you became Sakuramon. It's still a powerful part of you, even after you returned to your world. Go!" He pushed her towards her friends, before he was struck by Kinu's dark power. "AHHH!"

"_**NO!"**_ Naomi screamed.

The kids watched in horror as Cherubimon dissolved away into a light-pink Digi-egg with a fat gold stripe around it.

"The Fractal Code of a Celestial Digimon would certainly regenerate my father enough." Kinu advanced for the egg.

"No, you don't!" Naomi ran for the egg and grabbed it, but halfway between her and Kinu, the two girls simultaneously stopped, their backs arched and their faces were wincing in pain. Electricity waved over their bodies until they were blasted apart, caught by their parties.

"What was that?" Sadie asked. Naomi, holding the egg protectively, was shaking with electric waves.

"They're polar opposites. Naomi represents everything that is good while Kinu is everything Naomi is not." Narramon clarified.

"I agree with that." Davis said.

"Hurry! This way!" Sorcermon led the kids into a secret door.

"Wait a minute! We can't just run!" Davis shouted yet he was running along with everyone.

"We must not let her get the Princess! She's too powerful to use for evil!"

They came to a door that opened to a Trailmon. Everyone hurriedly climbed on, everyone except for Sorcermon.

"Sorcermon, hurry! Get on!" Takuya called to the Digimon.

However, Sorcermon stood at the exit and sadly shook his head. "I'll hold them off. My place is here."

"No! Don't make the same mistake again!" Tommy cried.

"Kinu will take your Fractal Code!" Lori shouted urgently.

Sorcermon looked at Davis. "Davis, you have to lead them from now."

"Why me?" Davis wondered out loud.

"Why him?" Takuya questioned, pointing to the other gogglehead.

"You're more than just a reincarnation." Sorcermon bowed low. "I wish you good luck on your quest. Farewell…Princess."

The Trailmon raced on the tracks like a rocket, moving faraway from Sorcermon.

"SORCERMON!" Davis yelled out the window. He wanted to hang out there, screaming for Sorcermon, but he was pulled in and greeted with a punch.

**BLAM!**

And it wasn't from Sadie.

"Takuya?" Davis asked confusedly, rubbing his reddened face.

"Sorry I had to punch ya." Takuya apologized. "Davis, you're the last hope for the DigiWorld! With Kinu running around, we have no idea how to beat her. Still, we can't give up no matter what, especially you. You can't let Cherubimon and Sorcermon's sacrifices be in vain. I hate to say this, but it's up to you now."

Davis smiled. "Thank you. I'll try." Then he turned to the window, staring out into the desert.

He will save the DigiWorld, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Music Break!<strong>

**{**Cue _In the Dark of the Night_ from Anastasia the movie**}**

Back in Davis's DigiWorld, Manyu was kept away in his palace. He watched his daughter's adventures in another world and found that Davis had learned his history. This brought a sinister smirk, as bad as his child's, onto his skull of a face.

"Finally, the boy has learned…the reason why I am a mummy…My daughter will avenge me, she will bring me back to my glory, and all of those who stand in my way…will DIIIEEE!"

_**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
>And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be<br>It scared me out of my wits  
>A corpse falling to bits!<strong>_

Abruptly, his body broke into parts, his head bopping along.

_**Then I opened my eyes  
>And the nightmare was me!<strong>_

He instantly pulled himself together and continued ranting/singing.

_**I was once the most mystical man in all Egypt!  
><strong>__**(Oh ah…)  
>When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake!<br>**__**(Oh ah…)**_

He went to a crystal ball, showing Davis on the Trailmon, leaning out of the window, looking ahead of what his quest could lead him.

_**My little girl would have made them pay  
>But her lover boy got in the way!<br>**__**Young Davis, beware  
>Manyu's awake…!<strong>_

In anger, Manyu threw his crystal ball away, smashing it to the wall. His Digimon minions, relived from his powers or captured to his slaves, appeared and crowed around him, joining in.

Minions: _**In the dark of the night, evil will find him!  
>In the dark of the night, just before dawn!<br>Aah...**_

Manyu: _**Revenge will be sweet…**_

Manyu and minions: _**When the curse is complete!**_

Minions: _**In the dark of the night…**_

Manyu: _**He'll be gone!**_

Floramon slaves: _**Ohh…Ohh…Ohh…Ohh…Oh!**_

Manyu:_**I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
>Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!<strong>_

Manyu pampered himself in front of a mirror, dressing in robes, sprayed with cologne and a headdress. Then Davis replaced his reflection, grinning and laughing brightly and switching back and forth with Kiseki, his past life.

_**As the pieces fall into place  
>I'll see him crawl into place!<strong>_

Manyu smashed his mirror, yet Davis/Kiseki's faces were on the shards.

_**Goodbye, Kiseki and Davis! Farewell!**_

Minions: _**In the dark of the night, terror will strike him!**_**  
><strong>  
>Manyu: <em><strong>Terror's the least I can do!<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>Creatures: <em><strong>In the dark of the night, evil will brew…<strong>_

Floramon: _**Ooh…**_

Manyu: _**Soon, he will feel that his nightmares are real**_

Minions: _**In the dark of the night…**_

Manyu: _**He'll be through!**_

Manyu broke his way through his swarm of minions, heading for a cauldron.

Minions: _**In the dark of the night, evil will find him…  
>Find him!<br>Ooh!  
>In the dark of the night, terror comes true…<br>Doom him!**_

Manyu: _**My boy, here's a sign**_

All: _**It's the end of the line!**_

Minions: _**In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night...**_

Manyu summonded spirits from the cauldron, playing with smoky figures, playing out his revenge.

Manyu: _**Come my minions,  
>Rise for your master,<br>Let your evil shine!  
>Find him now,<br>Yes, fly ever faster…**_

The demons flew up and around and around in a great, ghostly green tornado.

Minions: _**In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night!**_

Manyu: _**Power will be mine!**_

The spirits dived back into the cauldron. Everything went dark. You could clearly hear Manyu's evil, low chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> King Henry VIII**(1491-1547)** was king of England. He was married six times for a male heir to secure the throne. _(Sexist)._ His wives were Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard, and Catherine Parr.

There's a poem about his wives; _"__Divorced, Beheaded, Died. Divorced, Beheaded, Survived.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Names Meanings-<strong>

_Kiseki:_ Japanese for 'Miracle', after Davis's crest.

_Valora:_ 'Bravery', after Annalise's crest.

_Hitomi:_ Japanese for 'Eyes', after Anya's crest symbol.

_Mikoto:_ "Nobility" as a title for Japanese gods, after Miko.

_Corazon:_ Spanish for 'Heart' for Kokoro.

_Ananse:_ Variant of 'Anansi', African folk hero based on the spider.

_Manyu:_ Sanskrit for 'Spirit'.

_Fatinah-asp-Nama:_ Abrabic for 'Captivating, Charming, Seductive'. Asp and Nama are from snakes.


	23. Arc 2: Chapter 9

**Recap:** (_Narramon_) Legends are not made-up fables. Legends are lessons ringed with truth. The children have discovered that they're reincarnations of the Legendary Warriors, Pure Spirits and the Hearts of Virtue, a band of Robin Hood-like heroes. Naomi is the Princess Sakuramon! I always found it odd that only she returned and none of the warriors did.

However, there is bad news. Ananse has risen and so is _HER FATHER!_ She turned Cherubimon into an egg! The bi- I mean witch!

Davis has a destiny ahead, a grand one. He must embrace it or the DigiWorld will fall! No pressure.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 9

~Digital~

_**Previously in Chapter 6…**_

To all D-Powers, Izzy's laptop and Ken's D-3, Davis delivered his message. _"Hi, I am Davis Motomiya. I'm part of the DigiDestined. Yeah, the team with the Digital Monsters and we fight monsters over the internet. If you can hear me, then you're a DigiDestined. Or a Tamer, whatever you call yourself in Shinjuku. Listen, I'm in a big battle and I need your help. My team can't get into the DigiWorld because the new evil I'm fighting has taken away their Crest power, so they're sitting ducks! I don't know why I'm spared though, but it doesn't matter now. I'm trying to gather all of us together to save the DigiWorld."_ He touched the screen and a profile of a Trailmon-like Digimon came up. He pressed the buttons on the screen, as he knew what to do after seeing Izzy and Anya working on their laptops a million times. _"I'm sending a Locomon to Shinjuku to pick you up. Be ready."_ He waved his hand from his goggle-bearing head in a salute. _"Motomiya, out."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The rest of the chap is set from right in Shinjuku/Camp Kaki after Davis delivers his message.**

* * *

><p>"Un-bloody-believable" Anya uttered.<p>

"He's gathering an army!" Jack shrieked.

"Probably the best idea. We need one against Princess Crazy." Annalise said, hanging sideways, staring at the laptop screen with Anya and Jack Spicer. She twisted her head to them. "Let's go and find a Locomon."

"Sure, a Digimon in the form of transportation can't be that hard to find." Jack remarked, walking off after Annalise and Quartz, Impmon on his head. But Anya stayed seated, staring at the blank screen. Helena hovered over her, gazing down concernedly.

"Awn?" Annalise called.

Anya went back to reality. "Coming." With a heavy heart, she closed her laptop.

**{**Cue Anya's Theme Song: _Breakaway_ by Kelly Clarkson**}**

All over in Shinjuku, Davis's message took the Tamers' breath away.

Takato placed his hand on his head, shocked by the information delivered to him a mere second ago from his D-Arc. "DigiDestined? Battle? What is this guy getting at?" He pondered over what Davis's warning means. He was serious about the danger. And if he is, then the DigiWorld are in trouble and possibly the Real World… "C'mon, Guilmon!" Takato jumped into a dash with Guilmon following.

The news went through Rika like a tidal wave on her. Without hesitation, she ran down the street, on high alert for the incoming Locomon, with Renamon sprinting beside her.

Henry, while tightly holding Suzie's hand, got off the train quickly and hurried down the platform.

Jeri rushed out with Calumon on her head and bid a quick goodbye and 'I'll be safe this time' to her father.

"Snap!" Kazu yelped, grabbing Kenta's wrist. "Let's roll!"

"Kazu, wait!" Guardromon started running his rockets, hovering above the ground as he and MarineAngemon chased after Kazu and Kenta.

Amaya had her camera rolling, recording her, Sumitra and their partners running out the park.

Alice hurried off the bridge and headed down to the main street.

Ryo and Monodramon took the more 'fun' way; jumping and swinging from treetops!

_**Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window**_

Annalise, Quartz, Anya, Helena, Jack and Impmon walked the city, alert for Locomon. The people of Shinjuku reacted…casually to the sight of Quartz and Helena. One person muttered "Not again!" upon seeing the Antylamon. Anya distanced herself from her friends, hanging her head and arms crossed.

_**Dreaming of what could be  
>And if I'd end up happy<br>I would pray (I would pray)**_

Anya let herself wander away, coming to a lake. The clear, sparkling water reminded her of Lake Kesshō back in Camp Kaki. She and Annalise had a moment like she never ruined their long friendship since childhood. Annalise was the strongest, bravest person she knows. She never cared about her looks or talents; all she cared about was her best friend's wellbeing.

As if Annalise's help wasn't enough, there was Davis. Especially, most importantly him. The obnoxious, bull-headed boy who changed her stubborn mind. He told her that someone like her, a computer whiz, is essential to the DigiWorld. She doesn't have to be reckless like him or Annalise to find her worth. She found it by being herself. He was truly a wise and courageous leader.

_**Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I'd try to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me**_

"Anya dear?" Helena asked. She got a shock when she took a glance at Anya thoughtful face. "By Jove, I think you overcome your fears!"

"Annalise and Davis has done so much for me. Being there for me, knocking sense into my hard head and opened my eyes…" Those dark-green eyes were sharped with fierce determination. "I will to repay the favour!"

Helena's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely!" Anya's promise triggered something in Helena, causing the yellow Hawkmon to glow.

_**Wanted to belong here  
>But something<strong>__** felt so wrong here  
>So I'd pray<br>I could breakaway  
><strong>_

"Hawkmon…Digivolve to…Farukonmon!"

Helena changed from a small Hawkmon to a large humanoid flacon coated with long feathers, thicker than Hasabuyamon's feathers, pure white on the muzzle and powerful legs and shimmering gold on the back, wings and tails. Her golden beak was sharper and a golden plate was on her forehead and her eyes were completely shiny black with two long feathers hanging like bangs, one gold and one white, over her right eye.

Anya was gobsmacked. "How…"

"Your determination made me Digivolve." The Farukonmon knelt down, offering her wings to the girl. Anya smiled and climbed onto her back, and Helena took off in a powerful flap, flying around the city.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<strong>_

Down below, she left Annalise and Jack looking up astonished.

"Whoa!" The Spicer boy exclaimed.

"Alright, Awn!" Annalise cried.

"The determination to win is the better part of winning." Quartz quoted infamously.

"Impressive, but how are we gonna find Locomon now?" Impmon asked.

_**And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And <strong>__**breakaway**_

Annalise pondered for an idea. She stopped an old train track from her eyes, and she smiled.

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I loved<strong>_

Anya was still soaring in the sky with Helena, looping and diving through fluffy clouds. She couldn't contain her joyful laughter.

_**I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<strong>_

A spark of light in the darkness. Then a locomotive shot out of it, coming into fresh air and bright light, with a girl hanging on the railings.

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on an jet plane, far away (I will pray)  
>And breakaway<strong>_

Going up stairs and sliding down banisters, Takato and Guilmon made it to another train platform. Peering over the edge, Takato saw a locomotive rapidly approaching!

Takato quickly checked his D-Arc. "Ok, that's Locomon. Guilmon, here comes our ride!"

Locomon zoomed past them, leaving Takato little time to squint his eyes and notice an exotic girl hanging carefree on the Locomon.

The partners chased after Locomon, pumping their legs to their limits. Takato leapt at the back carriage and hoisted himself over the bar but Guilmon accidentally tripped and missed the train!

"Guilmon!" Takato cried.

"Takato!" Guilmon wailed as his best friend disappeared with Locomon.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky <strong>_

"Yo Henry!" Kazu called to his friend running towards him and Kenta, with Terriermon holding onto his shoulders.

"Where's Suzie?" Kenta asked.

"I…left…her…and…Lopmon…at the…train station." Henry asked, breathless from the running.

"Hey boys," The three boys turned to the gorgeous girl with the long, black ponytail, leaning against an old freight train with an Antylamon at her side. "Going on an adventure?"

"Oh yeah!" All three boys chorused eagerly.

"Hubba-hubba!" Terriermon's ears shot up.

Annalise smiled. "Hey big fella, how about a push?"

"Until I can't push no more!" Guardromon declared.

_**And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<strong>_

Annalise and the trio of boys loaded onto the small train, already on the move. Jack barely made a foot forward when his pocket vibrated. He stuffed his hand in and pulled out a device he made himself, with the screen alerting something with a beeping red dot.

"Shen Gong Wu…"

"Jackie-boy, you have ta pick which side ya wanna be on." Impmon wisely said, still maintaining his crocked-grammar and Brooklyn accent.

Jack was torn in two. If he went after the Shen Gong Wu, he would probably get beaten and humiliated by the monks and even his 'allies'. If he went off with the Digimon…he would probably meet Davis and have real friends…

Narrowing his eyes as he made his decision, he threw his Shen Gong Wu detector over his shoulder, left abandoned and covered in dirt (like him), and took out his D-Arc. "Let's catch up." Impmon leapt off his head. "Impmon?"

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>I won't forget all the ones that I love<strong>_

'DIGIVOLUTION' flashed green on his D-Arc as it released red waves, with a green background of processing Digital code.

A bright orange ball formed around Impmon. "Impmon…Digivolve to..."

Impmon's skin peeled off, revealing a body of red data underneath. The ball containing him formed into a normal egg until it exploded in flames.

_"BEELZEMON!"_

Impmon wasn't Impmon anymore. Instead he became a tall humanoid Digimon whom looked like a rough, tough motorcycle thug, complete with a black leather bodysuit, belts all around his body, a black leather cropped jacket with a white fuzzy collar, black boots with spikes coming up from the toes and long meal spikes for nails. His long tail was shielded with flawless metal scales. A red scarf tied around his arm, which is residual from the neckerchief he wore as Impmon. His head had a mane of white blonde and his devilish face was covered with a purple mask with his three eyes in green.

_**I gotta take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<strong>_

Jack was speechless! He just sagged there, staring Anime wide-eyed at the motorcycle thug that was once his smart-alec partner. "Wha…how…"

Beelzemon chuckled, ruffling Jack's hair. "Ya made the right choice and made me Digivolve. That's proof ya are tough as steel, Jackie-boy!"

"I hit the JackPot!" Jack cheered.

Beelzemon grasped Jack's coat and placed him onto his black motorcycle, strapped a helmet onto the boy's head and started his bike and speeded off on the train tracks. He leaned to the side as he came up to a station and Jack found a little girl and a Lopmon on his lap in the blink of an eye!

"Beelzemon, what the!" Jack yelped in surprise. The girl giggled and hugged him.

"Jack, meet Suzie." Beelzemon smirked.

_**Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging with revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<strong>_

Soaring high in the sky, Anya threw her head back as Helena loop-a-looped in the air, through the clouds. Then the Farukonmon swooped down to the city and landed, giving off a strong wave of wind. With sharp eyes, Anya turned and spotted two girls, one with blonde pigtails and one with sort red hair staring at her and Helena admiringly.

"You look like you're familiar with Digimon." Anya quipped.

"We had partners a long time ago." Alice replied. But then Jeri frowned so Alice added, "But I don't know what we could benefit Davis without Dobermon or Leomon…"

"Just turn up. Everyone counts."

Anya held out her hand to them, who grabbed it and got pulled into Helena's back and flew off on tow.

_**Fly away, breakaway**_

Guilmon popped his head out of the hole he dug. He ducked, dodging the Locomon and wagged his tail, hooking it at the last ladder and was forcefully dragged along. "Whee!"

_**I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**_

"You're here with Sumitra Hasegawa on a major exciting adventure! My friend/camerawoman and I been contacted by none other than Davis Motomiya, a member of the DigiDestined who saved the world last Christmas! Apparently, the world where the Digital Monsters hail is currently in terrible danger. We're eager to help and aid the hero Davis in whatever's ahead-"

"-Once we can a source of transportation into the DigiWorld." Sumire interrupted as a matter of fact.

"Sumire!" Sumitra whined. The BlackGatomon just rolled her eyes.

"Hey ladies!" Annalise shouted, coming up on the small train that was run by Guardromon. "Need a ride?"

"Alright!" The girl cheered.

"I gotcha!" Kazu exclaimed, grabbing Sumitra's hand and pulled her in with Sumire.

"Hold on!" Kenta called as he caught Amaya and Wolf and leapt them off their feet.

_**I gotta take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<strong>_

Takato ran down the carts to the last one, but got thrown back when the door exploded into flames. Moments later, the smoke cleared…

"Takato!" Guilmon jumped through the damaged door.

"Guilmon!" Takato welcomed his partner with open arms, allowing him to fall as his dinosaur jumped on him.

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget the place I come from<strong>_

"Hi Henwy!" Suzie waved at her big brother.

"SUZIE?!" Henry screamed, watching his little sister zoom past the train on a motorcycle!

Reaching the Locomon, Jack placed Suzie and Lopmon on-board then he and Beelzemon heaved on. Then the freight train came up and Annalise, Quartz, Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Sumitra, Sumire, Amaya and Wolf jumped on. Takato and Guilmon appeared through the door.

_**I gotta take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<strong>_

Rika, Ryo and Monodramon were staying on the edge of a bridge, waiting for Locomon to show up.

"Ready tiger?" Ryo asked with a cheeky grin.

Rika glowered at him. "Whatever. Just jump!"

She pushed him, his Digimon and herself off once Locomon turned up. Renamon emerged from her spirit form and guided the kids to the train, gently settling them on the ground of the engine room, finding an exotic girl there, wearing a figure-hugging dress with a black bodice and long white skirt, hanging outside the Locomon carelessly.

"Aren't you a little young to be driving?" Rika remarked.

Dakota slipped inside, giving Ryo a view of her strong, slim body, her legs peeking out of her skirt underneath coyly.

"Hello…" Ryo said suavely. Rika groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Hey toots," Rika turned and saw Beelzemon in the other room. Renamon blushed softly at the sight of him.

"Beelzemon!" Rika immediately ran for Beelzemon and embraced him, noticing the redheaded, black-clad, goggle-wearing albino boy behind him. "Who's the new gogglehead?"

Jack's knees wobbled, his teeth chattered, his face flushed madly magenta, his hands trembled, his forehead sweated. She was the most _beautiful_ girl he had ever seen. He saw a lot of hot girls, but she was different to the rest…

_**Breakaway**_

"Look!" Takato pointed up to the sky. The white and golden Farukonmon swooped down, lowering herself to the ground, keeping a safe space above the ground, positioning her flying form directly behind Locomon.

"Hello!" Anya waved as did Jeri and Alice.

"Anya!" Annalise exclaimed.

"Amaya," Sumitra started.

"Getting it!" Amaya recorded the ride.

_**Breakaway**_

"And that's a roll, folks!" Amaya declared before the train and Farukon flew into a DigiPortal, disappearing in bright white light.

* * *

><p>Ken stared at his D-3. He leaned back on the tree, slid down the trunk, bearing wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Davis was gathering an army for a battle. Ken's eyes furrowed, looking determined. Gripping his D-3, he stood up and ran back to the others.<p>

"Can you believe that?" Yolei shouted.

Ken frowned. _Oh great, Here they go again…_

But then Yolei said, "I can't believe I'm left out on this! Davis needs us!"

"He's leading an army, incredible." Cody awed.

"I didn't know Davis can work a computer." Izzy commented.

"Anya's a computer whiz." Jun clarified. "I hope Davis gets all the help he needs..."

"I sure he will." Sora comforted.

"There's DigiDestineds in Shinjuku?" TK sounded shocked by that information.

"What's a Tamer?" Mimi asked.

"How would I know?" Joe retorted.

Tai was _panicking! _"Does he know what he's doing? Does he have back-up? Can Veemon Armour Digivolve? Is he-"

"Tai, calm down!" Matt said.

"This is really serious. Davis could be in real trouble, even though he seems to be handling it well." Kari mentioned.

"_Well?_ He's out there with nobody he knows, no crest power, a crazy princess with a crush on him and _you think he's handling WELL?_" Tai exploded, keeping his calm and unleashing his temper in various ways. "He may think we doubt him, but WE DON'T WANT HIM TO GET **HURT!**"

"I'm sure he'll understand that." Ken stepped forward, sounding pleased with the gang's protectiveness over Davis.

"Ken?" Everyone uttered at the boy who stormed off earlier.

"I need to get into the DigiWorld. I have to help Davis."

"There's no way in." Izzy sulked. "This Kinu character is a crafty one."

"I have to!" Ken snapped, surprising everyone. "He's my brother." He spoke sincerely and determinedly. "I have to be there for him as he always did for me. I need to repay the favour."

His prayers were answered with a stroke of thunder and a dark, gloomy sky, a vortex swirling in the clouds. Just like when Davis left…

Thunder boomed again and the wind powerfully blew. Strange enough, Ken was pulled in and he calmly left himself got lifted off by the wind.

"KEN!" The DigiDestined screamed. Yolei lunged for him, but she was stopped by Daichi.

"Let him go." He said wisely, ignoring her protests. "It's his duty as a brother."

"But they're not related!" Yolei protested.

"Yolei," Sora said firmly, cutting Yolei off. "The least we could do for Davis is send one of us."

Yolei and the DigiDestineds had no choice but to watch Ken sucking into the vortex. He closed his eyes, losing conscious.

* * *

><p>"Ken…Ken…"<p>

Said boy groaned. His navy eyes fluttered open, seeing a green incest…"Wormmon!"

Ken sat up and scooped his partner into his arms for a longing hug. Breaking away just a bit, Ken scanned his surroundings. He was in the DigiWorld alright. But the area was barren, nothing but sand. Davis was serious about the DigiWorld in danger. He also noticed he was wearing the clothes whenever he visits; a long-sleeved, silver-grey shirt with small yellow symbols at the cuffs and one on the collar, matching pants, and black shoes.

**BOOM!**

Wormmon shivered in fear. "Oh dear me," Wormmon wriggled out of Ken's arms. "Come with me, Ken. Hurry!"

Ken followed his partner through a desert, avoiding the battle in the sands. Wormmon led him to village hidden in a mountain. A web shot out and caught Wormmon, bringing him into the clutches of a Dokugumon.

Before Ken could react, Dokugumon wailed, "My baby!"

Wormmon blushed in embarrassment and desperately wriggled to escape. "Mother, please! Not in front of Ken!"

Ken only chuckled. The smothering and overprotectiveness reminded him of his own mother.

"Excuse me," He said politely. "Where are Davis and the other girls?"

"They went to the other DigiWorld. The blonde girl is only one here. She's not taking it well." Dokugumon explained in a motherly tone.

_There's another world? I didn't know that. _Ken bowed gratefully and walked away, taking Wormmon with him.

"Look! It's Wormmon! And Ken!"

Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon came over to him, welcoming him back to the DigiWorld and told him about the on-going war.

**{**Cue _Big Girls Never Cry _by Oleta Adams, from the German Animated Musical _'The Fearless Four'_**}**

_**Ooh…Ooh…**_

A beautiful voice sang along with the waving breeze. So clear and harmonious, it's too beautiful to be from the throat of a normal person. Ken looked ahead, craning his neck as he did so. His eyes expanded 2 times bigger than normal once he spotted the angelic being. A goddess sat on the edge of an old bridge over a lake, sitting with one leg down and swinging. A halo of golden curls shadowed her face, only baring a light-tanned chin and strawberry pink lips. Her slim figure was adorned in a dark-pink, fitted, corset-style top with thick straps, long pink transparent sleeves, and golden heart-shaped cuffs on each strap, silver jeans, a pleated white short-sleeved jacket on top and white shoes, gold hoop earrings hidden in her hair and a gold heart necklace around her swan-like neck. Her fingers strummed the strings of her golden-yellow classical guitar with a heart-shaped hole. Beside her was a weird yet stunning, silvery-white Gatomon with pink and blue stripes instead of purple and green like Kari's Gatomon.

_**You left today, without a goodbye**_

_**Big girls never cry…**_

_**(Big girls never cry)**_

She set her guitar down and wrapped her hands around a post. She leaned on the post, lurching her body forward over the edge. Her face came to light, looking so flawless with greenish-blue eyes twinkling, but bared a sorrowful mien.

_**Out of the blue, without telling me where or why**_

_**Big girls never cry…**_

_**(Big girls never cry)**_

_**Now I find myself out on a limb…**_

_**Without a friend, the future looks grim…**_

Her Gatomon looked offended for a second before she softened, knowing her partner's woe. The beautiful singer stepped up and moved over to the other side. She stared down at her reflection in the water.

_**Hoping this river of sadness is running dry!**_

_**Big girls never cry…**_

_**(Big girls never cry)**_

She stood up and moved along the bridge, moving slowly and gracefully, sliding her feet along the wooden floor, her hips swinging at a soft sway.

_**Big girls never cry…ah…**_

_**(Big girls never cry)**_

_**Big girls…never…cry…**_

After a minute of being charmed, Ken decided to meet her and he started walking for the bridge.

_**(Big girls never cry)**_

Kokoro leaned against a post, singing out long and loud notes.

_**Big girls don't cry…**_

_**Big girls…don't cry…ah…ah…ah…cry…**_

_**(Big girls never cry)**_

_**Big girls never cry…ah ah ah ah ah…**_

_**(Big girls never cry)**_

_**Oh….Oh…oh…oh…**_

_**Ooohhh….**_

"Wow, I never such heard anything so beautiful." Ken genuinely admitted.

Kokoro jumped in surprise. Her Gatomon leapt over her and landed in front of her in a protective stance with glaring cornflower-blue eyes and claws out.

Ken held up hands up. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you. I'm Ken Ichijouji. I'm a DigiDestined and a…friend of Davis."

Cleo lowered her claws, still glaring at Ken unsurely. Kokoro took a small step forward. She knew Davis's friends betrayed him.

"Kokoro Hamada. This is Cleo, my partner." Kokoro held her hands together and under her chest, with elbows up, positioned like a lady of elegance. "He told me what you did to him." She accused very gently, trying not to sound harsh but had to be firm.

Navy eyes clouded with guilt at the memory, Davis wearing that look of utter hurt when betrayal lashed at him, unknowing at the time his friend would be gone…Ashamed, Ken hung his head down, letting his hair shadowed his guilty face. "I should've understood he was trying to help, but we never gave him the chance."

Then he felt dainty fingers under his chin and his head was lifted up to meet the incredibly compassionate, sincere eyes of Daichi's granddaughter.

"You regret what you did?" She asked, looking for the truth.

"We all did."

There, Kokoro saw the truth and found him innocent. She smiled at him, showing she believed him. He smiled back. She slipped away from his face, while smiling. She was so bold by accusing him and even touched him by the chin, only dreamed of doing something like that to Davis. However, Ken was different. They seemed alike in sweet natures; they could be good friends then.

"I noticed you were singing sorrowfully." Ken brought up. "Is it about Davis and the other girls?"

Kokoro drooped her eyelids as she sadly remembered her friends and love disappearing in a flash. "I'm worried that they could be in danger."

"Were you close with them?"

"I suppose so, yes." She fondly smiled at the memory of her kooky gang of friends. "Himura-san is like a big sister, Suzuki-san is a little callous at first but she's so smart, Lori and I know each other well and Dav-" She abruptly stopped, blushing rosy and bashfully turned away, shielding the side of her burning face with a hand, making Ken arched an eyebrow questioningly.

_Does she like Davis? _He stepped forward. "Are you…close with him?" He asked carefully.

"_VERY close…!_" Cleo chimed teasingly.

"Cleo!" Kokoro yelped.

"What do you think of him?"

Still blushing, Kokoro struggled with her words, but she couldn't bring out the truth about her true feelings for the gogglehead. It was too much to actually say it out loud instead of thinking in her mind. "He's…he's…" She ultimately sighed of defeat. "A good friend."

"Just a good friend?"

Kokoro winced and turned away. "Ken-san, please."

Ken immediately stepped back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, its…I just a lot on my mind."

"This is your first time in the DigiWorld and in a battle. It's your first experience, you'll get used to it."

"What was like for you?"

Now was his turn to wince, remembering his horrible misdeeds as the Digimon Emperor. "My experience wasn't' the same as my team at first."

**BOOM!**

The explosion from afar startled the two. Both whipped their heads to the direction where the sound came from and both had the awful feeling it wasn't good for their side…

"Ken-san…" Kokoro softly breathed, making Ken turn to her. "I'm going to take a walk."

"You're sure it's safe?" He asked.

"She has me!" Cleo piped up, hopping up and into Kokoro's arms while she had her back to Ken.

"I don't mean to be rude. I…*sigh*…just need some time alone please."

He nodded. "I understand."

Kokoro turned around to give a sparkling, thankful smile before she walked off down a path. She took a slowly and steady pace as she walked, the sunlight breaking through treetops dawned upon her, adorning in a glorious glow. Then Cleo wiggled out of her grasp and narrowed her blue eyes up at her partner.

"What do _you_ think of Davis?" The cat surprised the girl. "I know you have more than a crush on him. You have to let it out."

Kokoro opened her mouth but no word came out. Then she groaned in frustration, slamming her back against a tree and slid down to sit on the ground, leaning back on the tree. Her Gatomon just stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"What do I think of Davis?" Kokoro parroted. She threw her head back, trying to put words on her wonderful love. She could write a bible about him! But Cleo was right. She can't keep it bottled inside of her. With a deep breath, she poured out her feelings. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me. Before I came here, I was so shy I could barely speak. But he gave me confidence. He's my light, my heart…my miracle."

**{**Cue Kokoro's theme; _Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am_by Orange Blue; sung by Kokoro**}**

Kokoro stood up, keeping her upon her heart. She strolled past Cleo. She kept walking until she reached the hill where she and Davis shared their painful stories, the closest they been so honest to each other. Where she sang for him…

Now, she will sing for him again.

_**There are times when the earth is trembling**_

_**And we all get lost**_

_**When the colours fade away**_

_**And the darkness rises up and bursts**_

_**Desperately we're searching for a place**_

_**We can call home**_

_**We will cross the ocean wide until we get the sense**_

_**Of our ride…**_

She waved her hand, moving with the zephyrs blowing from her right, her curls floated behind her. She kept her other hand on her heart that throbbed in yearning for her love. Without him….she's empty. He was her missing half. Her soulmate.

_**Can somebody tell me who I am?**_

_**Will I ever learn to live my dream?**_

_**Will I be in harmony with the river deep?**_

_**Underneath my skin?**_

She rubbed her neck, brushing her fingers through her hair. She wanted him here with her, wrapped up in arms.

_**Can somebody tell me who we are?**_

_**We strayed from our path much too far**_

_**Will we ever see the flowers growing in our yard?**_

Back in the Frontier World, the Trailmon trailed on far from the palace. Davis needed some time alone so he climbed onto the roof of the Trailmon and laid back. He stared up at the sky, thoughts of the events back at Cherubimon's palace rushing in his mind. He's a reincarnation of a martyr with the same history and ideas as himself. But they had _slightly _different personalities. However, it stung Davis's head like a bug bite. It doesn't go away.

Davis sighed. He really needed a distraction from his moment, even for a second.

Then he sat when he thought he heard something. It sounded distant but it rang like a all too familiar bell to him.

"Kokoro?" He swore he could hear her angelic voice, as if she was calling out to him…

_**There were times when our hearts were nearly full of disbelieve**_

_**We threw our yearning wishes**__** in the wind**_

_**And insistently hoped some would be granted**_

Kokoro dropped herself and angled her slim body coyly so she sat on her side with her legs tucked in under the other. She pricked a cute little dandelion, one that was much tinier and looking less proud than the other dandelions, yet its sturdy stem stood strong. Just like him…

She blew on the dandelion with a wish in mind and watched the seeds drifted in the breeze, gazing longingly in hopes for her wish to come true.

_**But at the end of our journey**_

_**We finally made the discovery**_

_**That we all crossed the ocean wide**_

_**Just to realize the treasure lies inside**_

Davis changed her. Like how her deceased grandmother, Mira, changed Daichi, her husband. She was an important role in Daichi and Kokoro's lives for her kind and wise ways. She taught Kokoro to be happy with what she got so she wouldn't be spoiled and brought out the caring side of Daich when he was once an egotistical kendo champion.

Kokoro laid her hand on her chest upon her heart again. Now she understood why her grandfather called her grandmother his 'miracle'.

_**Can somebody tell me who I am?**_

_**Will I ever learn to live my dreams?**_

_**Will I be in harmony with the river deep?**_

_**Underneath my skin?**_

Back in the other DigiWorld, Davis stood up on his two feet, sure that he heard her, the girl who captured his heart…

_**Can somebody tell me who we are?**_

_**We strayed from our path much too far**_

_**Will we ever see the flowers growing in our yard?**_

The breeze got stronger and plucked flowers off its stem to dance around Kokoro. She wrapped her arms around herself. She hopelessly yearns for Davis.

_**Oh…Oh oh…Oh oh…**_

"Kokoro!" Davis shouted to the sky. "Kokoro!"

Kokoro gasped. Did she hear…? "Davis?"

_No ha ya nada impossible_

_Y nada tan temible_

_Como un corazon_

_Sin Fé…_

Davis raised his arm up to the sky, his hand high up, desperately wanting to reach out to Kokoro as if she was only a few inches away.

"Kokoro…" He grunted. He refused to let the rushing wind take him down! "Kokoro, I know you can hear me!"

Kokoro gasped again. Her belief in him never failed.

"Don't give up! I will find you! One way or another, we will be together! You hear me? WE WILL BE TOGETHER!"

Her heart stopped for a moment, allowing her to faint out of complete and utter shockingly surprise. He declared they would be together. Her wildest desire was not a dream anymore. She was so happy, she could cry.

But…Was it just her imagination?

No. With Davis, anything is possible.

"Davis...I always believe in you."

_**Can somebody tell me who I am?**_

_**Will I ever learn to live my dreams?**_

_**Will I be in harmony with the river deep?**_

_**Underneath**__** my skin?**_

Instantly, the tag with her crest on it glowed and hovered. Cleo, who was leaving her human girl in her privacy but kept a safe distance to watch Kokoro carefully, glowed and grinned, knowing what this means…

"Gatomon, Rookie Level…Digivolve to…Cleopartamon!"

Her transformation went elegantly. Her body changed from a cat to a woman. Her gloves slipped off to reveal slender hands. Stripes of white wrapped on her body.

She was an Egyptian version of Angewomon, as a tall, dark-skinned woman with curly, heavily-beaded, waist-length black hair and white angel-wings with gold streaks. She had a gold-and-silver headdress that hid her eyes with a golden veil. She wore a sequined, white halterneck bra, a long crinkled-style, ruffled white skirt that reached her ankles but has a silt up her knees, an equally long transparent shawl, a silver chain belt with a heart-shaped ruby in the centre around her curvy waist, white satin gloves on her hands with a clunker of silver bracelets, white fishnet tights only on her right leg, and barefoot sandals, one pink and one white.

_En cada momento_

_Ha y color_

_Risa, miedo, encanto_

_Y__ dolor_

_La fuerza má¡s grande_

_Que nos guia_

_El amor_

Kokoro stared at Cleopatramon. So impossibly, unreal beautiful.

Cleo elegantly held her hand out to Kokoro, who took it and got lifted bridal-style. Making sure she saw safely secured in her arms, Cleo launched off with one flap of her angel wings.

She left a cloud of gold dust as she flew, showering hope to the side of good.

Cleo landed down at the front of the mountains, out to the desert where the war was on-going. Ken was here with the Digimon.

"Wow." Ken awed, impressed.

Kokoro smiled, shutting her eyes. Then her eyes opened when _sais_***** magically appeared in her hands. Ken had the reaction once a sharp, golden dagger with motifs of insects suddenly emerged in his hand.

_En cada momento_

_Ha y color_

_Risa, miedo, encanto_

_Y dolor_

_La fuerza má¡s grande_

_Que nos guia_

_El amor_

"We might have to take things into our own hands, it seems." Ken suggested, inspecting his dagger.

"It seems so." Kokoro agreed. Without hesitation, she twirled her sais around and round on her hands, juggling them even. She may not been trained by her grandfather in kendo, but she knows how to defend herself with her batons as clubs. She threw her sais up and caught them perfectly, finishing off with a rapid twirl of her sais and a fighting stance, with her weapons in a cross.

Ken had his eyes wide at her performace. "Wow…" He grinned. "Davis is a lucky guy."

Kokoro's smile was most beautiful while thinking of Davis. "Yes, he is…"

_El amor…_

_**Can somebody tell me?**_

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>The _sai _is a traditional martial arts weapon; basically a pointed metal baton, with two curved prongs projecting from the handle.


	24. Arc 2: Chapter 10 part 1

**Recap:** (_Ken_) This is getting serious. Davis really needs all the help he can get against a Mummy and his daughter! Would the Tamers and Legendary Warriors be enough?

Well, there is a light to this. I met Kokoro, a beautiful and pure-hearted girl whom I suspect is in true, sincere love with Davis. He's a lucky guy!

The DigiDestineds do care about him…They just don't show it as expressive as him. Well, they need to tell him or else he'll never know...

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 10 part 1

~Digital~

**(Warning! Part of My Longest Chapter EVER! Not including the split in half thing!)**

**(A shout-out for the amazing MiraclesVeemon for letting me use her 'Island of Digimon' to make this easy for me)**

Davis stood on the roof, fierce flames danced in his eyes and his fist clutched and held to his chest. One way or another, he will be with her again…

"Should we let Davis know we heard his speech to his girlfriend?" Takuya asked out loud. He was looking up at Davis out of the window.

"No, let him be." Bokomon advised.

"Yeah, I'm waiting to this to happen. Now I can be with Cleo!" Veemon cheered, having hearts in his eyes.

"It's pretty sweet." Charisse smiled.

"And ROMANTIC!" Lily squealed.

Lori, the ever mature one, scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes unsurely. "I don't understand how Davis could possibly connect with Kokoro when they're miles apart."

"When you have strong feelings for someone, you could do things you never done before." Charisse told.

"Why?"

"Because that person is worth the leap." Once Lori hung her head down in thought, Charisse quickly winked at JP. JP blushed and shyly smiled back, causing her to chuckle at his bashfulness.

Naomi sat on the floor with her back against the wall, carefully holding onto Cherubimon's egg on her lap. She rubbed the egg's shell non-stop and stared at her reflection off the shine of the shell. Her reflection was blurry. A tear dropped from her eye. That tear was wiped away by a wing.

"Naomi dear, is everything alright?"

Naomi looked up at Narramon with an assuring smile and glossy eyes. "Don't worry, the egg is fine." She looked back at the egg, thinking about the Celestial Digimon inside.

"That's good, but I'm asking about you. All this must be hard for you to take in, isn't it?"

Naomi straightened her back. The past events were still a great shock to her. Then she sighed.

"…Yes." She admitted. "But it did explain everything. My first memory is waking up and finding myself in Sadie's care. Nothing else before that. I have to take a DNA test to prove I'm Naomi Sakurako Honda." She held her ring in her fingers, holding it up to the light, making the ring shine radiantly, glowing around the blossom pattern. "My mother's wedding ring was custom made just for her. I have to give them the ring to lead it to my father."

Unknown to Naomi and Narrmon, Koichi listened from his hiding place.

"For how long were you missing in the real world?"

"Five. I was 8 when I disappeared and I was estimated to be 13 last year. I'm 14 since May this year."

"Princess Sakuramon was here for 500 years."

"I guess I was like a Legendary Warrior like the six, I just…never digivolve. Stuck in a body that wasn't mine and losing my humanity over centuries."

Koichi looked away with a face of guilt and regret.

Zoe pondered over something and tapped Takuya's shoulder. "By the way, Takuya…Why did you kiss me?"

Takuya blushed and tried to say something. So he says the first thing that came to his head. "I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Not quite a smart head he had.

**SMACK!**

Takuya was face down on the floor. Zoe stormed off and Tommy shook his head disapprovingly. "What? Was it something I said?"

The window opened and Davis swung in on his two feet. The Warrior of Wind stalked past him in an angry mood. He turned to the Warrior of Flame. "What was that about?"

Takuya got hot red as flames. "N-None of your beeswax!" To cover up his embarrassment, he pointed at the Child of Miracles. "What about you and your declaration of love?"

Davis turned red for the embarrassment and anger at Takuya. "None of your beeswax!"

Koji rolled his eyes as the goggleheads embrace in a glaring/fire-sharing showdown. "You two could be twins, you know. You're both hot-headed idiots."

"Shut it, bandana head!" Davis and Takuya shouted together. They pushed ganged up on Koji and pushed him off his seat, causing him to fall on Sadie, sitting just a seat away. They fell down, with Koji on top of Sadie. He propped himself up with his hands and stared at Sadie glaring up at him. On instinct, he leaned until he remembered the situation was not their usual secret tryst so he quickly pulled back, his face hot red.

"Man, he looks like he was going to kiss her..." Davis whispered to Takuya, who nodded.

"Yeah…"

"**SHUT UP!"** The couple yelled and threw punches at the boys. It instantly broke into a row. The other kids headed for cover to avoid getting caught in the brawl. Nobody saw the wind suddenly picked up outside, blowing sand and shadowy figures emerged from the clouds of dust.

JP peered out of the window and gulped. "Uh, guys…"

Everyone looked outside and saw a herd of Digimon running past the Trailmon!

"Oh dear!" Bokomon gasped.

"It looks like you don't have to pick any fights, they already have one going!" Neemon cried as two Digimon, a pink/red robotic rabbit and a super-tall and lean samurai creature, wrestled on the Trailmon's roof. The two Digimon roughly rolled off the roof, causing the Trailmon to shake.

Zoe grabbed Naomi, keeping her balance to prevent dropping the egg, and narrowed her green eyes at Davis, Takuya, Koji and Sadie.

"Why is everybody fighting today? Nice going! See what you started?" Zoe scolded the four.

"I never agree to fighting, it's barbaric." Naomi said in a voice that sounded breathless and appalled by the fighting scene.

"Hey! It's not our fault!" Davis, Takuya, Koji and Sadie protested.

Veemon lifted his head up from the hard floor to catch sight of a sand storm, where something big was coming their way. The lizard yelled, catching Tommy's attention.

"What?" Tommy asked and then yelled when he saw the shadow in the sandstorm.

"Oh man." JP moaned as he lifted the boy onto his shoulders.

"What's that noise?" Lily asked before screaming.

The strange noise sounded like the electronic whirring of a machine. The sandstorm cleared and revealed some kind of a flying airship…No…_an island?_

"We're being chased by an island!" Koichi gasped.

"And it's about to catch us if we don't do something now!" Davis, Takuya and Koji spoke altogether.

"Quit talking in unison!" Sadie yelled. "It's getting on my nerves!"

"I can't believe it." Narramon gasped, flicking out her book.

"What?" Bokomon poked his beak in her book, finding something that surprised him and made him look in his own book to confirm it. "It can't be."

"What is it, Papamon?" Patamon asked, settling on his 'father's' head while Salamon was peering in from Neemon's arms, standing beside Kangamon.

The island crashed down, getting dangerously closer.

"That's the Lost Island." Bokomon said, not taking his eyes off his book.

"It's supposed to float between dimensions of the Digital World." Narramon carried on, not looking up.

Naomi felt another pang in her heart, as if the information was familiar to her. "Lost Island?"

"Davis, you're the Miracle kid, stop this!" Sadie yelled at the Child of Miracles, Courage and Friendship.

"Sure, I'll just snap my fingers!" Davis retorted sarcastically.

The island was at a surprisingly fast speed on the ground, crashing into the Digimon and tripping them up, including the Trailmon, which broke apart and made the kids fall onto the floating island. There were flashing green strings holding down the island until it snapped one by one, allowing the island to fly away and fade into nothing.

* * *

><p>"Hey, human boy! Wake up!"<p>

_I don't remember setting my clock on shake… _Too content in sleeping, Davis rolled to his side and smacked somewhat was shaking him

"I'll handle dis. _V-HEADBUTT!_"

Davis sprung up, gasping for air. He groaned and saw Veemon, Atsuko and another Digimon with him, also well as small baby Digimon. It looked like a small boy wearing Kendo grab like Cody does, hiding under a blue _gi_*** **with very long sleeves covering its hands with thick dark-blue rims, navy and red armour on top, showing off strong-looking blue reptilian legs and a tail, a white sash around the waist tied with a tiny bow at the front, grey horns on the head and bright yellow eyes behind a brown _men__*****__._

A groaning Takuya sat up. "Where am I? What happened?"

"I'm guessing this is the Lost Island Bokomon and Narramon was talking about." Davis guessed, looking around him.

"Don't worry. You're safe here!" The gi-wearing Digimon assured.

"The big one and little ones are waking up!" The baby Digimon squealed.

"Hey, get off me…" JP moaned.

"You guys alright?" Takuya asked, worriedly.

"Just a little sleepy," Tommy yawned.

Lily awoke from her slumber like a princess, yawning and stretching her limbs out. She flicker her eyes open until they laid lazily half-lid. She rubbed her eyes, curiously looking what was around her. Curious Baby Digimon. **"KAWAI!"**

"Daisuke-kun…" Lori groaned, holding her arms out weakly like a baby sister reaching out for a family member.

Davis took her in his arms, into his warm embrace, bearing his natural radiant aura. "Alright, there's, 1, 2..." He counted Lori, himself. He turned around to Veemon and Atsuko. "3, 4…" Then he moved on to Takuya. "5…" Finally, he looked up to Lily (playing with the Baby Digimon), Tommy and JP "…6, 7, 8! So we're missing…" He thought of Naomi, Sadie, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Charisse, Bokomon, Neemon, Narramon, Kangamon, Patamon and Salamon plus the egg. "13!"

JP yelped in fright, jumping up to his feet. "Please tell me Charisse is included!" He scanned the area for the trendy girl but no result. "Where is she? Charisse! Charisse!" He hollered, his hands clamped around his mouth as a blowhorn and made noise as loud as one, making Takuya and Davis cringe.

"Sorry, he's a bit loud." Takuya apologized to Kotemon.

"Really loud." Davis added dryly.

"Did you help us?" Lori asked.

The masked Digimon nodded. "I'm Kotemon. Are you hurt?"

Takuya stood up and checked himself for any damage. "Nah, just a couple of scrapes. How about you, Tommy?"

"I'm ok." Tommy answered.

"Me too!" Lily followed.

"Lori and I are ok." Davis said.

"CHARISSE!" JP yelled. "I'M HERE! YOU'RE SAFE NOW!"

"Is he okay?" Kotemon wondered.

"That's normal. Usually he pins for Zoe but he has a new crush now." Takuya answered.

"Thanks for helping us, Kotemon." Davis thanked. "I'm Davis Motomiya and that's JP Shibayama. These are my friends, Takuya Kanbara, Lori Suto, Tommy Himi, Lily Livingston, Lori's partner Atsuko the Coronamon and my partner, Veemon."

Suddenly the ground shake as a GIANT yellow machine moved through the city where the kids were in like a beetle.

"That is so cool!" Takuya and Tommy exclaimed together.

"Woah!" Davis and Veemon gasped at the same time.

"Wow!" Lori, Lily and Atsuko chorused.

The kids and Digimon ran down a few steps to get a closer look. JP would've liked it, since he was the Beetle-based Warrior of Thunder and a lover of mechanics and electronics. If the thing wasn't chasing him.

"Aaah! Help!" He screamed, appearing from the fog in a mad run with the blue front part of the machine right behind him. "Somebody stop this crazy thing!"

He ran straight into Davis and Takuya, and they all fell down with a thud, just as fireworks shot out from the grand machine.

"Woah…and I thought I was a big party machine!" JP exclaimed.

"You're right on that," Davis groaned under the big boy's weight. "Now get off me, you big party machine!"

"I'm afraid this is no party." Kotemon warned. "Those fireworks were a warning signal for us to stay here."

"But why?" Takuya wanted to know, feeling worried about this.

"I bet there's a real good reason." Tommy suggested.

The Baby Digimon dropped their cutes faces into sad ones.

"Yeah," Kotemon sighed.

"Let's find out." Takuya said as he stood up, pushing JP off him and Davis. "Hey!" Then he pointed to the black pillar with a statue of a crouching bird-like dragon. "What's that?"

"His name is Ornismon." Kotemon explained. "Legend has that he's the protector of this island."

"Yes! That's right!" Bokomon appeared from behind the statue, with Narramon and Patamon settled on his head.

"Yep!" Next appearing was Neemon from the other side with Kangamon and Salamon in Kangamon's pouch.

"So then where is he now?" Davis wondered, hands on hips. Lori and Atsuko copied his stance.

"Yeah! We wanna meet him!" Tommy and Lily exclaimed, the girl hopping on the spot in excitement.

"Well say hello, children, because he's right there!" Narramon pointed at a layered mountain. The children stared at it, awed. A red mural was painted on the front, consisting of a bird-like creature and two more on either side, one on its legs and one on all fours.

"He happens to be the ancestor of AncientGarurumon and AncientGreymon, the same legendary spirits that Takuya and Kouji had inherited." Bokomonn narrated from his book as he waddled over to the children, while Neemon followed him, trying to get his attention. "He mysteriously disappeared centuries ago."

"And after he disappeared, the Celestial Digimon gave the island to Princess Sakuramon to watch over." Narramon added from her own book. Kangamon tapped repeatedly on her shoulder, trying to get her attention as well.

"Yep!" Patamon chirped.

"That's right!" Salamon agreed.

"Bokomon/Narramon!" Neemon and Kangamon snapped Bokomon's waistband and Narramon's belt, resulting in getting their full and angered attention.

"Can't you see we're busy? What do you want?" Bokomon snapped.

"If he's not here…" Neemon trailed.

"…how do we get home?" Kangamon finished.

"That's right! I almost forgot!" Narramon realized. "The legend says no one can leave this island until Omnismon comes back!"

Davis cringed. This can't be happening! He can't be stuck on an island while the DigiWorld is in jeopardy! He doesn't have the patience to wait any longer!

"C'mon! You don't really believe that now, do you?" JP asked.

"Well-"

Then a blast resulting in an explosion startled them. Three Digimon charged through on all fours, causing destruction. The kids ducked for cover. When Davis glanced, he was horrified to see that the rouge Digimon ramming into two-legged Digimon without a care and turning them into Digi-eggs!

"Get them! Show them no mercy!" The Boarmon in lead cried.

The raid went on, with powers this time and more innocent bystanding Digimon were turned into Digi-eggs.

"Stop, beast scum!" A blue tank strolled up. On it were Digimon. The leader was a muscular green humanoid/dinosaur lizard with a peach underbelly, stern violet eyes, big dinosaur feet, and three red stripes on his shoulders. He wore tribal clothing, consisting of light-purple pants cut at the ankles, matching fringed cuffs on his ankles also, a big and wide brown belt with a yellow sash down the front, long brown armwarmers on the strong arms, a necklace of blue claws around his shoulders, and a purple/light-blue Indian headband with a white/indigo-tipped feather in his head. Huge, sharp bladed swords were strapped on his back. "Stop right there!"

The rouge digimon made a run for it, crashing into a group of Digimon. Blue light engulfed them and Digi-eggs replaced the innocent Digimon.

"What just happened?" Takuya asked bewildered. Lori and Tommy picked up some rolling Digi-eggs.

"I don't know…" Davis murmured, holding Lori close while she held the egg in her chest.

"Hippogriffomon!" The dinosaur roared at the crouching, white/blue-striped-feathered griffin wearing a necklace with a golden egg with wings, smirking at him before jumping down the roofs. Dinohyumon chased Hippogriffomon through the city.

"I'm sick of those beasts!" A Yasyamon snarled.

"It's time to destroy them all!" Dinohyumon declared, growling with hate.

But the beast Digimon had mysteriously disappeared and out of the shadows, appeared a human Digimon.

"No!" She shouted. She was very humanoid in appearance, a very convincing woman with angel wings and blonde hair, wearing a red shawl, revealing gold armour and tribal clothes of red/yellow/blue and holding a staff with a familiar pendant…

"It's D'Arcmon." Dinohyumon said, stopping in front of her.

"This fighting has to stop! Listen to me. Soon our people will be nothing but Digi-eggs! Please, we lost far too much already. We must to be the ones willing to declare peace. Of this will never end."

Her desperate pleads fell on deaf ears. Dinohyumon growled at her. "You're wrong. This will end! But on my terms." Then he past her and ran after the beast Digimon.

"They don't understand…it will never stop. Our hatred only breeds more hatred." She sorrowly picked up one of the Digi-eggs littered all over the place. "This…is what we have to look forward to. We're sealing our own fate."

Making sure no one saw them, the kids slipped away with Kotemon. Lori and Tommy took the Digi-eggs with them.

* * *

><p>For the other kids, they were in a different part of the island, in rural and tribal huts in the lake. However, Naomi wasn't with them or neither was the egg. Zoe and Charisse ate food while Koichi stared from his seat over the fence of the hut.<p>

"It all looks so good, I don't know where to start." Charisse said to herself, looking over the cuisine.

Zoe took a bite from an apple and squealed happily. "Chocolate! Can we stay here forever?"

"Hi!" A light-brown bear Digimon with purple eyes, a cream muzzle and stomach, and two orange stripes on its cheeks welcomed, coming up from the steps. He had purple belts on its paws and across its chest and wore a purple backwards-turned cap with black text that reads "BEARS" on the front of the backwards-style. "My name's Bearmon, and I'm the one that found you guys. We'll look for your friends, you make yourselves at home."

"Yay!" Zoe exclaimed. **(I don't know what she said in Italian in the film.)**

Koichi bowed politely. "Thank you, that's very kind of you."

Sadie tried to storm off and find her best friend. Koji had to drag her aside and pinned her to the wall, out of view from everyone.

"Let me go, Minamoto!" She shouted in his face, violently thumping her fists on his hard chest.

Koji pushed her harder against the wall. He snaked his arms around her slim waist and brought her into an embrace. She struggled in his firm hold on her. Koji tightened his arms around her and leaned his face dangerously close to hers, breathing softly down on her.

"We'll find her." He reassured. Then he dove down and pressed his lips on hers. Sadie was shocked, opened her mouth. Koji took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. The kiss was different from the ones they have in their secret trysts. It was passionate but also soft, loving, full of feeling and reason. Sadie tried to break away, but Koji kept her in place, wanting to take in the caring moment. With no choice, Sadie reluctantly shut her eyes and let herself drowned in the kiss.

"Bearmon, what's up with the giant battle machines?" Koichi asked, looking at a green tank patrolling the Beast village. "Is there some type of Digimon war going on around here?"

Bearmon looked down sadly. "Well…actually…"

Then Dinohyumon attacked the village, destroying huts as he stormed through. Koichi, Zoe and Charisse gasped at the sight. Koji and Sadie came out of their hiding place and saw the explosion.

"The human digimon are attacking!" Bearmon cried.

"Out of the way, little one," A huge Digimon in a mix of a wolf and a bear pushed Bearmon aside to descend into the lagoon. His fur was thick in purple with a white-streaked mane. He had red eyes, fangs protruding upward from his mouth, red studded armour plates on his shoulders and big front paws.

"Wait!" Bearmon called after him.

"Stay here and take cover." Grizzlymon snarled. "I'll deal with these vermin."

On shore, Dinohyumon and his squad of Human Digimon battled with the Beast Digimon. It was no different than what the Beast Digimon did to them earlier. This time, innocent Beast Digimon were slashed and turned into Digi-eggs.

"Hippogriffomon, where are you!" Dinohyumon roared.

"If you want him, you have to get through me!" Grizzlymon challenged.

Dinohyumon couldn't control his rage any longer. "I'm tired of wasting my time with the likes of you! GIVE HIM TO ME!"

Grizzlymon growled at him threateningly. The green tank belonging to the Beast Digimon launched a cannonball at the Human Digimon. Digi-eggs showered everywhere.

"You cowards…" Dinohyumon groaned. "Where's Hippogriffomon?!"

Grizzlymon, picking up Digi-eggs, glared at the Human lizard Digimon. "Sorry, but I'm not done wasting time with you yet!"

The green tank launched another cannonball, narrowly missing Dinohyumon who jumped and dodged the explosion, jumping away from the scene.

"Nhh, he got away!"

Then Hippogriffomon appeared on top of the green war machine. Grizzlymon stared up at him, awed.

Hippogriffomon was holding back tears. "I have enough…This has got to stop! And there is one way to do it! We must destroy them!"

"I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way!" Grizzlymon cheered, happy about the news. He turned to his gang of Beast Digimon. "Well you heard him…To victory!"

The Beast Digimon cheered. However, Bearmon and the kids were concerned.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Charisse is this way?" JP asked Kotemon, who was leading the kids to somewhere through a forest and over a river on stepping stones.<p>

"Yeah and your friends are with her too." Kotemon answered.

"Right, I meant them too." He said reluctantly, making the other kids roll their eyes.

All of a sudden, everyone slipped on the rocks and started yelling in alarm. Davis pushed the girls and Atsuko away to the shore just before he and everyone else fell into the water. Takuya sneezed. And then did everyone else except for the girls.

"Uh, guys?" Kotemon asked.

"Yeah?" The kids turned to face him.

"You're leaking." He was right. There was snot dripping from their noses. Including his own nose. "Oh, me too." Then everyone started laughing and sneezing again.

"Bless you!" Lori, Lily and Atsuko giggled.

* * *

><p>Inside a stone monument, the kids were reunited with the others. Davis panicked over where was Naomi. However, an argument broke out over the warring sides of the same story. Bokomon and Narramon tried to reason with them, but no avail.<p>

"You got it all wrong!" Zoe snapped, wagging her finger disapprovingly at Takuya with one hand on her hip.

"No way! You're the one that's wrong." Takuya said.

"The Human Digimon are evil. They attacked us for no reason!" Koji recalled.

"That's right." Sadie nodded. "The Beast Digimon are kind and generous. They didn't deserve that."

"What are you talking about? The Beasts attacked us first." Davis said, looking at her like she's crazy.

"Yeah, they turned half the village into Digi-eggs. I saw it." Tommy said, holding up an egg.

"That's right. They deserve to be destroyed." JP spoke, making Charisse stare at him shocked.

Koji crossed his arms. "Oh, really? And I suppose you agree with everything they say."

"Yeah, 'Cause it's the truth, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Takuya yelled, stalking over to the bandana boy.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Koji snarled as he stalked off to the goggle head.

"Hey, if the shoe fits." Davis retorted, moving up to Takuya's side. Lori stayed back, unsure if she should follow him or not. Charisse brought her aside, away from Davis and the fighting.

"What did you say?" Sadie snarled, coming to her secret boyfriend's side to glare furiously at Davis.

Pretty much at instant, the goggleheads and bandana kids embraced in a fight.

"Get them, guys!" JP encouraged like a coach. "Takuya, bite his head! Davis, go for the jugular, the jugular!" **(Ha, ha! Timon's line from 'The Lion King'!)**

"Don't encourage them!" Charisse scolded, bobbing him on the head.

JP frowned. "You're right. I should just stand here and let Koji and Sadie defend some ruthless, rotten barbarians."

"You're impossible." Zoe huffed, stomping her foot.

"All this fighting is just as bad as my brother and his girlfriend!" Tommy exclaimed, clutching the egg tightly. Lily hid behind him, frightened by the fierce fighting. Atsuko guarded Lori protectively, while the human girl watched unsurely with the egg in hand.

Koichi watched the arguing from a high perch. He shook his head disapprovingly. "This is ridiculous."

Takuya, Koji, Davis and Sadie had each other held up by the collar. Then Takuya started breathing in deeply.

"You wouldn't." Koji warned, knowing Takuya was going to sneeze again. Quickly, Sadie grabbed his and Davis's goggles, pulled them back and…_**SNAP! **_The goggles snapped back on Davis and Takuya's heads hard.

"Fuck!" They wailed, rubbing their heads. Zoe, JP and Clarisse quickly covered Lori, Tommy, and Lily's ears at the foul word. Sadie and Koji smirked.

"Stop!" The fighting immediately stopped by a yell.

"Stop it right now!" The group turned to see…Kotemon and Bearmon! A Human Digimon and a Beast Digimon…not _fighting?_

"This is not your battle." Bearmon said.

"You're supposed to be friends." Kotemon urged.

The rivals gave each other wary, unsure glances. But then Takuya sneezed in Koji and Sadie's faces, making them disgusted and angered.

"Sorry." The Warrior of Flame apologized.

"Gesundheit." The Child of Miracles, Courage and Friendship blessed.

"Thanks."

"You're gonna be real sorry in a minute!" The Warrior of Light yelled in Takuya's face as he pulled him into a headlock.

"Hey, he didn't mean to sneeze on you!" Davis shouted.

"Yeah, and I didn't mean to do this!" The Pure Spirit of Steel yelled, swinging her sword at him. Davis yelped and pulled put his katana before the blade slashed his head clean off. The steel blades clashed.

"You're freakin' mad!" Davis cried.

"I don't like fighting!" Bearmon wailed. Then he, Kotemon and the Baby Digimon burst into tears. The kids looked at the crying Digimon confusingly.

"Wait a minute." Zoe started. "You two are from rival tribes. How come you're not fighting?"

"Well, because…" Bearmon tried to explain through sniffing. "Because…he's my best friend."

"Yeah, 'cause we're friends." Kotemon sniffed.

"Friends, friends, friends." The baby Digimon cheered to no end.

Davis, Sadie, Takuya and Koji frowned at each other before they pulled away, both crossing their arms as their backs were facing the other. Koichi rolled his eyes.

"Please don't tell!" Both Kotemon and Bearmon pleaded.

"We'll get in big trouble if our families find out that we're friends." Bearmon begged. "Our big brothers are Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon."

"They're the leaders, right?" Davis asked.

Kotemon nodded. "Yeah! And if you keep our secret, we'll show you something cool."

"Follow us this way." Bearmon said.

"But _no telling._"

"I won't tell." The kids promised altogether and followed the Digimon to somewhere that has whatever they wanted to show us.

* * *

><p>The kids followed Kotemon and Bearmon up the side of a mountain and made it into some ruined buildings and walked down a dark tunnel.<p>

"Whoa…" Takuya gasped.

"I know…" Tommy awed. He squint his eyes, seeing a colourful mosaic mural on the wall. "I think I see something, but it's too dark."

Bearmon picked up a crystal and blew on it, making it glow a teal. He chuckled.

"Are you ready?" Kotemon asked.

"Yeah, for what?" JP asked in the darkness.

"You'll see."

Bearmon touched the wall with the crystal. Light spread up to the colourful mural from each touch, bringing the picture to light and revealed a mosaic of a feathered dragon-like Digimon.

"Whoa…" Davis gasped.

"Cool," Takuya didn't take his eyes off it. "What is it?"

"Behold the great protector of this island…Ornismon!" Koemon and Bearmon chorused.

"All hail Ornismon!" the baby Digimon cheered.

The group stared at the half-done mural in amazement while Bokomon, Narramon, Neemon and Kangamon read the strange inscriptions at the bottom of the wall.

"Interesting…" Kangamon mused, although she had no idea what

"Uh…what're we looking at?" Neemon voiced.

"Ancient Digi-hieroglyphs." Narramon clarified patiently.

"Bokomon, what does it say already?" Davis, Takuya, Koji and Sadie demanded impatiently. They looked at each other in surprise and annoyance.

"Don't you four know how to be patient?" Bokomon snapped very impatiently himself.

"No." the quartet huffed stubbornly, turning away from each other.

"Kotemon!"

Kotemon spun around at the call of his name and yelped. "Penguinmon!"

At the entrance was a short purple penguin with a white round stomach marked with purple stripes, long wings/arms with sharp red claws, long appendages attached to the head like ears, a polished yellow/purple-tipped beak, bright yellow feet and gleaming amber eyes.

As Penguinmon waddled up, Bearmon turned away, hiding a furious blush. Kotemon ran to Penguinmon, pleading, "Sister, please don't tell big brother!"

Penguinmon tapped his head with her wing. "Stop crying, I'm not here to tell on you. I have a secret of my own."

Kotemon straightened up. "You do?"

She waved to the entrance, where someone with a slender body stepped out…

"Naomi!" Davis and Sadie exclaimed, running over to her. With her were three Digimon that Davis recognized right away; an Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon.

Naomi smiled as Sadie gently grasped her arms, checking her all over for any injuries, careful of Cherubimon's egg in her protective arms. "I'm fine, Sadie, really. The Digimon found me." She glanced at the three Digimon with her, narrowing her eyes at Agumon and Gabumon. "Those two were fighting for no reason."

"No reason!" Agumon and Gabumon shouted at once and glared at each other.

"Beast dude started it first!" Agumon pointed accusingly at Gabumon, acting like Takuya.

Gabumon glowered. Strangely the glower was much like Koji's. "I'm a girl. Besides, you started it!"

"Here we go again." Biyomon moaned, placing her wings on her hips as if she was Zoe.

Naomi shot the pair a firm and stern look that mother would give to naughty children, making Agumon and Gabumon stopped immediately.

"She's like my mother." Agumon murmured.

Naomi saw the Digi-hieroglyphs and went into a dream-like trance. _She was moving elegantly…Cherubimon entered, beaming with great pride and joy…the mural on the wall was completed…_

"Naomi, can you read this?" Bokomon asked.

Naomi shook her head to escape the dream and walked up to the inscriptions, touching them and peering close. "Digi-code…wings…" She slowly read out loud. "It says…_Return the Digi-code to the wings of the bird_."

"Huh?" Davis grunted.

"What does that mean?" Takuya wondered.

"How do you return Digi-code to a picture?" Koji questioned.

"There must be a way." Zoe mused.

"Can't we just fight it out? What difference does it make if one of us wins?" Agumon shrugged.

"There isn't a difference!" Naomi yelled, spinning around, speaking with no patience of talk of war. "Both the Human and Beast Digimon are losing everything because they couldn't let go of their hatred! Both sides of the same tale are leading to the same terrible ending!"

Agumon sweatdropped, shaking in surprise. "Ok, she's worse than my mother."

"But why is there hatred in the first place?" Lori wondered, thinking deep. "Both sides said the opposite side started it. But which one started it first?"

"You're right." Lily said softly.

Veemon gazed up at his partner. "What do you think, Davish? You're good at figuring out stuff lately."

Davis shrugged. "I'm stuck, buddy."

"Naomi dear?" Narramon asked, making the pinkette turned away from the wall again. "You have a connection to this island do you?" Naomi nodded. "Well you should. You ruled over the island as Princess Sakuramon, keeping the peace of the Human and Beast Digimon."

"But Princess Sakuramon disappeared 100 years ago." Bearmon recalled.

_"Search for the Pure Spirits in the lands of Steel, Earth, and Water and royalty of Wood in the skies…And you will find your destiny."_

Davis pondered over the clue. "If this is Sakuramon's kingdom…and she was the princess…that makes her royalty…her element is wood…the royalty of Wood in the skies…the Lost Island has your spirit!"

All eyes lay on Naomi.

"You mean…" Gabumon started.

"SHE'S PRINCESS SAKURAMON!" Biyomon cried, flapping her wings in hysteria. She, Agumon, Gabumon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Penguinmon and the Baby Digimon dropped down, bowing in front of her.

However, Naomi looked away, sparkling eyes shadowed with guilt. "I can't believe my absence let so much hatred flow. I feel so ashamed."

Sadie gently grabbed her arm, wiping away Naomi's running teardrops. Everyone was surprised by this side of her. "Don't be. You're their saviour."

Kotemon rose from his knees and nodded at her. "That's right. All that matters is that our princess came back and you still care about us."

"I am willing to put aside my annoyance for Human Digimon for you, Princess." Gabumon promised, bowing with a hand behind her back.

Agumon nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" Then he caught onto Gabumon's insult. "Hey!"

"If the island found out their long lost princess has returned, they could stop fighting. She has a legacy, unlike Hippogriffomon and D'Arc." Bokomon suggested.

"But we have to find her spirit first or else those bull-headed Digimon won't listen." Charisse put in.

"Naomi, your spirit is somewhere on this island! We find it, you Digivolve into Sakuramon, stop the fighting and we move on! Simple as that!" Davis snapped his fingers, smiling cockily. Although everyone agreed, Naomi wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. The sky was turning a warm orange. The group walked out of the cave and walked into the sunlight. They blinked, yawned and stared at the mural of Ornismon. They were trying to piece together the prophecy and figure out what it means in order to help the Human and Beast tribes.<p>

"So the legend says that Ornismon protects this island, right?" Zoe asked.

"We know, Blondie," Sadie scowled, causing Zoe to frown and think, _She's like a meaner version of Koji._

"If that's true, then where the heck is he?" JP added.

"I don't know." Tommy shrugged.

Davis, bathing in the sun's warm rays, giving him a courageous golden tone, lit his eyes at a thought. "Maybe he's sleeping and needs the Digi-code to wake him up. Maybe he could stop the Digimon tribes from fighting."

The leader of the Legendary Warrior grinned. "Good idea, man." Takuya and Davis high-fived.

"Really?" Kotemon hoped, him and the Digimon smiling hopefully, looking adorably hopeful as well.

"Then you _do_ believe in Ornismon." Bearmon beamed.

Everyone fell into laughs as the babies tackled them to the ground in happiness and gratitude.

But Lori frowned. "But won't we get into trouble by mingling with the enemy?"

"Trouble? Nah…" Davis threw a comfortingly arm around her, bringing her in for a lesson. "Lori, there's nothing wrong by doing the right thing, even if others say it isn't. You know this war is wrong. So stopping the fighting is the right thing. Besides…Take it from an expert…" He grinned mischievously. "You only get in trouble once you get caught!"

Suddenly, a knife stabbed the ground, right in between of Davis's knees, scaring the kids. Gulping, they slowly looked up at the temple to see Dinohyumon, Crescemon and Yasyamon glaring down at them. _Uh oh…_

Davis chuckled embarrassedly. "OK…Now we're in trouble."

"This is a sacred place and you're not welcome." Dinohyumon stated.

Davis stood up, having enough of this, picking up the knife. "This battle is wrong!"

Dinohyumon and his partners jumped down in front of him. "It's none of your business."

"Filthy Beasts!" Yashamon growled as he grabbed Bearmon by the neck. "Stay away from Kotemon!" He threw the poor bear away. Luckily Lily caught him and hugged him close.

"You're nothing but a big bully!" Lily bravely stated. Yasyamon growled, but that only made Lily glare right back at him, to the point of baring her teeth like a beast.

Then, Grizzlymon, Boarmon and Moosemon came charging through, dodging the leaping Human Digimon and coming back to start a fight. Anger, rage, and hatred never appear so terribly to Davis as he watched the six rivals fight brutally. The baby Digimon started to cry shrilly.

"No more fighting!" Bearmon begged from Lily's arms.

"Please, stop it!" Kotemon pleaded.

"Well, Agumon," Biyomon asked on the sidelines, wings on hips. "Still wanna fight?"

Agumon hung his huge head down. "No…"

"Me too…" Gabumon admitted.

In the middle of the battle, Takuya and Koji stood back-to-back.

"No more…" Koji spoke.

"You better stay out of my way!" Moosemon yelled.

"This has got to stop…" Takuya expressed.

"I'm tired of you Beasts attacking my people!" Dinohyumon grunted as he and Grizzly both had each other by the throats. "I'm going to make you pay once and for all!"

"Enough…" Koji uttered.

"It's you who will pay!" Grizzlymon roared.

"No more. No more." The Warrior of Light and Flame chanted. Having enough, Takuya and Koji pulled out their D-Tectors. "No more!"

"Execute…Spirit Evolution! ...AGUNIMON!"

"Execute…Spirit Evolution! ...LOBOMON!"

"No more!" Agunimon cried as he tackled Dinohyumon.

"No more!" Lobomon roared as he took down Grizzlymon.

The Digimon were thrown all the way across the field from each other and slammed into ruined walls.

Agunimon got off Dinohyumon. "This battle has got to stop before it's too late."

Lobomon lifted himself off Grizzlymon. "You're destroying your own people."

But the rivals were too blind and thick-headed to see truth and reason. Dinohyumon pushed himself up and walked away from the Warrior of Flame towards his brother and sister.

"Kotemon!" He called. His little brother whined, knowing what he's going to say and it wasn't good. "You are never to speak to that Beast again." His brother whimpered. "You will obey me." His sister opened her beak to protest, but her older brother cut her off. "You too, Penguinmon."

Grizzlymon stalked away from the Warrior of Light, making way for his younger brother. Lily hugged Bearmon tightly, not allowing Grizzlymon to take him.

"Bearmon..." Grizzlymon started.

"Don't make me." Bearmon whimpered sadly.

"You know better! Now come here." Grizzlymon ordered harshly.

The best friends unwillingly walked off to their older brothers, brushing past each other, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Kotemon whispered.

"Me too." Bearmon whimpered.

"Thank you." Penguinmon whispered to Bearmon, making him curl a small smile.

The kids had no choice but to watch the families leave. The war was destroying true friendships! The keeper of the Egg of Friendship gripped the knife's handle tightly, anger bubbling inside of him.

"How could they?' Lily voiced angrily.

"This is terrible." JP uttered while Tommy sobbed, hugging Zoe for comfort.

Lori fell to her knees, looking upset. Ever since she came into the DigiWorld, she shed her hard exterior and slowly revealed a lost, child-like innocence in her. A side that was lost since the drowning at 6. But the dangers in the Digital World exposed themselves to her. She began to cry when Atsuko whipped her tears away.

"Lori," She smiled sweetly. "It's ok to cry."

Lori, smiling now thanks to her, hugged the Coronamon, surprising her for a second until she hugged back.

"This is so based off Romeo and Juliet." Charisse clarified, leaning on JP.

Agunimon snorted, annoyed as Lobomon growled, not happy that the leaders were stubborn. After returning to human form, Takuya asked Koji. "Hey Koji, how come you didn't use your Beast Spirit? You're on the Beast Digimon's side."

"I don't know…" Koji checked his D-Tectors. "Ah! Can't activate it! Hold on...My Beast Spirit is gone!"

"What?" Takuya gasped in shock. He checked his D-Tector. "Mine too."

"What's a Beast Spirit?" Then he remembered something he hadn't used for a long time. "Hang on." He inspected his D-3. "I can't activate my Digi-eggs!"

"About time!" Veemon said.

"Goodbye, Bearmon." Kotemon called.

"Goodbye, Kotemon." Bearmon called back.

That was it.

"_**AHHHHH!"**_ Davis screamed, scaring the souls of the others. _**"I HATE WAR, PERIOD!"**_ In anger, Davis threw the knife at the wall, right on a red dot. He panted. "Friends are for life. You can't force them apart, no matter how different they are." His face hardened and his brown eyes burned with willpower. "We gotta stop this war."

Takuya stared at him confusedly. "What about Kinu?" The Digimon shivered at the name of the deadly girl.

"She waited 3000 years to relieve again. I'm not letting Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon get away with this."

"Huh? Whoa." Tommy suddenly gasped. He handed Zoe his egg. In his hands, a stone shone a vibrant orange. "Hey, there's something inside."

_"BEARMON!"_

_"KOTEMON!"_

"Naomi?" Sadie said when Naomi didn't move an inch.

"I'm not going."

"OK, go with Davis if you want."

"I mean…I'm not going to the Human or Beast Digimon. I refuse to take sides in a war. I'm staying here, right in the middle."

"Naomi…" Davis wasn't sure if being neutral in a vicious is a good idea.

"I'll be fine. I have Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon with me."

"We'll stay with her too!" Patamon and Salamon said.

That was it. The group spilt in half to the sides where they originally came from, with hopes to find a way to stop the war.

One warrior, however, stayed behind…

* * *

><p>Naomi wandered around the ruins, feeling the connection that bonded her to the island. She tried to remember but her mind frazzled as crazily as an overworked computer, painfully zapping with sparks inside her head. As desperate she always as for an answer, the pain just increased and the answer stayed a mystery to her. The desperation to know the truth overwhelmed her, causing her to faint. Luckily she regained her strength quickly. Last year, she fainted completely.<p>

White caught her eye. Stepping forward and throwing torn curtains aside, Naomi found a piano. A white Grand Piano, covered in dust and dirt which made the once gleaming white to a light grey.

Naomi took small and slow steps to the piano. Her fingers touched the sleek surface of the keyboards. She sat down, just hovering her fingers over the keyboards. Then she pressed one finger down, making a note. Then she made two more notes, creating a twinkle-like melody.

She picked at her pigtails and let her pigtails down, releasing a mane of vivid deep-pink, textured shags, going way past her shoulders to her chest. She started playing, playing faster and professionally. A wave of magical music created from the works of her talented hands.

When she threw her head back during a rushing point, a flashback portrayed in her head, taking over her mind.

_Her hands, small and dainty, danced on the piano with so much liveliness Naomi never felt or had so far._ _She was performing a symphony of Mozart***** to the most beautiful woman Naomi had ever seen._

_The beauty clapped her hands where Naomi's mother's ring was on the middle finger, apple eyes cried with pride._ **_"Marvellous, darling."_**

_Little Naomi's light-purple eyes sparkled hopefully. **"Really, mommy?"**_

**_"You're a wonderful child."_**

**_"You are only saying that because you are my mom."_**_ Naomi retorted very smart for a little girl._

**_"No, I am not."_**_ Her mother bent to her level, her long pink hair fell over her shoulder in loose waves. **"You're smart…kind…and all mine!"**_

_She grabbed her daughter and tickled her sides,_ making her shriek in great glee. **_"Mommy! Stop it! Mommy!"_**

"Mother…" In her trance, Naomi shed a tear.

A hand gingerly touched her shoulder. She snapped back to Digital reality, quickly turning to the owner of the hand on her, blinking in surprise.

"Koichi?"

Koichi said nothing, just sitting down next to her. He pulled her against him, pressing their bodies _very_ closely together, causing Naomi to blush.

"You play beautifully." He said. As the pinkette gave him a look, he took the chance to bury his hand in her rosy hair. She froze, feeling his hand roam in her bushy hair. "You shoulder wear your hair down more often. It's not straight or curly or wavy…Different and gorgeous."

Naomi was beyond stunned. The boy who was always angry at her for whatever mysterious reason was treating her kindly, showering her with compliments?

Did he know her when she was little? Before going into the DigiWorld?

She shut her eyes, trying desperately to remember an early memory of him. But all she got was his shock expression on the first day of school. "Koichi…I can't remember anything before last year. The doctors said I have severe amnesia, like my mind is…blank."

"Cherubimon said you lost your memories when you 'dropped down' from the limbo." He grasped her trembling hand firmly, keeping her still. His lips twitched into a gentle smile. "The whole time I was in the DigiWorld, you were in the arms of loving people."

"But I had no idea what was happening. It hurts that my family missed me terribly and I don't even know them. It felt like I'm a stranger to them."

Koichi stroked her face, wiping her tears. Then he leaned in, placing a warm kiss on her smooth neck. Naomi went rigid as he started to plant more kisses down her neck, nuzzling at her neck also. His actions greatly confused her. She croaked, "Why…?"

"Hn." Koichi simply grunted, too busy snuggling.

Naomi couldn't stand it anymore and stood up, pulling away from Koichi, who almost fell and looked up, staring at her.

"Koichi, I can't." She told him firmly and turned on her heels, heading for the exit.

She couldn't walk away from him any further when a hand grabbed her and pulled her back, right onto Koichi's lap, his arms latched firmly around her waist to keep her still and seated.

The Warrior of Darkness curled his hand on her neck, pulling her down, meeting eye-to-eye. He made them touch foreheads. Amethyst found an unexplained emotion swirling in dark sapphire. She couldn't place it but it was so strong and passionate.

"I'm not letting you go again." He told her strictly.

"Again…hpmn!"

She didn't had a second to question since warm lips covered hers. He moved his lips rhythmically, slipping his tongue in and stroking the insides of Naomi's mouth. The girl just let him devour her with undeniable lust.

Their lips parted to take breaths of air. Amethyst eyes were misty, her voice could not say any words. Koichi dove back for another kiss. This time, Naomi responded, moving her lips along with his and wrapping her arms around his neck, deciding to be contented in the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> A _gi_ is the Japanese name for the karate training uniform.

*** **A _men_ is a kendo mask.

***** _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_ (1756–1791) was a greatly influential Classical composer. His musical genius was shown from early childhood at age 5.


	25. Arc 2: Chapter 10 part 2

**Recap:** (_Bokomon_) Gracious! The children and I had just escaped from the most horrible thing from the never-to-be-told legend; Princess Ananse, daughter of Manyu!

We also found out that Davis is the reincarnation of a martyr and the one to stop her terrible reign. Not only that, but Naomi is our long lost, dearest Princess Sakuramon!

When we narrowly escaped her grasp, losing Wizardmon in the process, we ended up on an island, the Island of Lost Digimon, where the Human and Beast Digimon are torn in war!

Oh where's Orinismon when you need him?

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 10 part 2

**(This took a LOT of writing. So Enjoy!)**

~Digital~

The fall of night loomed dangerously. The words of war brewed. The city of the Human Digimon shone in fluorescent lights.

"My friends," D'Arcmon boomed from a greatly tall stand. A rally of all the Human Digimon surrounded her. "The time has come to defend the peace!" The Human Digimon cheered. "We can no longer stand by and let the Beast Digimon attack our people. I was hoping this day would never come, but I am afraid we are left with no choice. It is with the deepest regret that I must tell you…as of now…we go to battle against the Beast Digimon!"

She raised her staff up as the crowd below her erupted in cheers. Davis, Veemon, Takuya and JP slipped through the crowd of applauding Digimon, chanting, "Destroy the Beasts! Destroy the Beasts!"

"I don't know if it's gonna be possible to stop this thing now." Davis said, looking down a bit depressed.

"Don't say that." Takuya frowned.

"I can't help it. There's always something bad coming."

"Just make sure they're ready." Dinohyumon was saying to his troops.

"Yes sir." One of them obeyed.

As the troops moved out, Dinohyumon spotted the boys, interested in the leader of the Legendary Warriors. "Takuya!" He called, catching the boys' curiosity. He made his way over to them. "And that of Agunimon. I would be honoured if you'd fight by my side."

Davis glowered and was going to open his mouth to heatedly argue when he spotted Lori shooting an arrow with a rope attached from a window, making a line for Kotemon, Penguinmon, Atsuko and the Baby Digimon to slide down to escape.

"Tommy?" JP breathed.

"Be quiet." Takuya hissed, nudging him in the side.

"Hmm?" Dinohyumon noticed the odd behaviour yet he was totally oblivious of what was happening behind his back!

"Uh, he said 'tomorrow'. JP's real lazy that way." The Warrior of Flame covered up. The boys and blue Digimon chuckled nervously.

"That makes two of us." Davis added, rubbing his neck. Tommy pressed his finger against his lips to say 'hush', Lily covered her mouth to caged vivacious squeals and giggles, and Lori nodded her head at Davis, handling her bow in her hand. Davis winked at them for their brilliant plan.

"Before we talk about that, I have to ask you something." Takuya pulled Dinohyumon aside to distract him, allowing Davis, Veemon and JP to take the chance to slowly sneak away. "I was wondering about Darcmon. I heard that she was a descendant of AncientGreymon. Is that true? Because if she is…"

* * *

><p>The home of the Beast Digimon was humbler than the city for the Human Digimon. The dead of night with no light but the stars and moonlight were calming for them. The Beast Digimon waited for their leader, who was gone for a long time…<p>

The war machine of their home strolled in, indicating the return of their leader. It passed Grizzlymon and Bearmon's hut, where the kids were. The Warrior of Light stared at the machine as it came passed.

"Hippogriffomon is here!" Moosemon cried, alerting his fellow beasts. They waited in silence for Hippogriffomon to speak.

He opened his beak with tears. "I had hoped this day would never come…But we must defend the peace. We can no longer forgive what they have done to our people!" Koji frowned. "The Human Digimon must be punished for their crimes. Today will be our day of justice!"

His followers roared and cheered. "We will show them no mercy!"

Koji turned away with disgust. His older brother wasn't with him, saying he has something to do…He knew what he meant.

"Koji."

"Brother?" Bearmon said as everyone looked up from their sad acts to stare at Grizzlymon, who was looking at Koji.

"You carry the Spirit of Lobomon. Hippogriffomon is also a descendent of AncientGarurumon. Will you help him?"

Koji turned away. "I don't think so."

"But why?" Grizzlymon asked.

"Because this isn't my fight. In fact, I think the whole thing is just wrong." But when he looked down, he saw Davis, Veemon and JP down below the hut, the Warrior of Thunder and the blue Digimon pressing his finger against their lips to keep their mischievous snickers in. The Child of Courage, Friendship and Miracles waved his hands up to his neck. Koji pushed himself up, smirking. "On second thought, it might be fun."

"Come here!" Grizzlymon attacked Koji in a bear-hug while the boy's friends were appalled and started to protest his decision.

"Koji, are you nuts?!" Charisse gaped.

"How could you even think about helping them? This fighting has got to stop!" Zoe shouted.

"You do this and I'll never speak to you again!" Sadie hissed, shaking a fist at him.

"Everything is gonna be alright, Sadie. I know what I'm doing." Koji promised, sending a wink to her from Grizzlymon's furry chest. He looked up at the bear. "Ok, so don't you fill me on your battle plan?"

"Great." Grizzlymon carried him inside. "Our leaders are expecting…"

Sadie blinked her pretty aquamarine eyes in confusion. But that confusion was washed away by anger and she stalked after him into the hut. "Listen here, you bastard! Don't you walk away from- Hey! **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?**" Koji suddenly threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, taking her outside. **"MINAMOTO!"** He set her down and walked back inside. "KOJI, YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS!" Ignoring her angry screams, he slammed and locked the door in her face.

"That's the way to tell her, Koji." Grizzlymon complimented behind the door, making Sadie boil over and violently banged on the door.

"Chill, psycho." A whisper told her, stopping her slams to make her turn and find Davis and JP on the steps.

"JP?" Charisse asked.

"Davis?" Zoe wondered.

"_Shh!"_ JP hushed. "We got us a plan."

* * *

><p>The Human Digimon matched into battle. Takuya, standing beside Dinohyumon, watched the army move into battle.<p>

"Together…we will be unstoppable!" Dinohyumon said to Takuya proudly.

Takuya grumbled and looked away. The only reason he was doing this is to keep Dinohyumon from his brother Kotemon. He was strictly against war, especially the immoral fighting.

For Koji, he was feeling the same way as Takuya. He stared at the army of Beast Digimon, watching a scowl. _I'm gonna be in the dog house for this…_

"You there! Man your station!" Grizzlymon barked. He came over to Koji, putting his paw on him. "You ready-"

"Hey!" Koji snapped, pushing his paw off. "Paws off!" Grizzlymon frowned and Koji slumped his shoulder apologetically. "I'm sorry. I always get jumpy before a battle."

Grizzlymon sighed hoarsely as he and Koji looked at the battle scene. "I know. I go through the same thing."

* * *

><p>The baby Digimon squealed and chattered as Davis and the other kids descended down the stairs into the ruins.<p>

"_Hello?"_ Zoe called, making the baby Digimon look up.

"Bearmon?" Kotemon called. Penguinmon glanced up as well.

"Kotemon!" Bearmon cried happily, secretly blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"Davis, JP, Tommy, Lori, Lily and Veemon helped me escaped." Kotemon explained. "We have a plan. Look!" He picked up a stone, one of the broken pieces scattered on the ground and blew on it, making it glow blue.

"Yep." JP picked up a stone too. "We figured out a way to stop the fighting."

"Yeah. Tell them, guys." Davis said.

Lori, Tommy and Lily examined the mural of Onrismon. Tommy explained the plan. "This is a picture of Ornismon, the first protector of this island, right?"

"All we have to do is fill in the missing Digicode to wake him up and he'll stop the fighting." Lily finished.

"_Return the DigiCode to the wings of the wings."_ Davis quoted, holding up a glowing piece of stone. "That's what Naomi said. Let's get cracking."

"You're talking like Anya, Daisuke-kun." Lori pointed out.

The kids and Digimon went to work on piecing the mural together. The Baby Digimon passed pieces to another by the mouths and eventually passed it on to Biyomon who passed it to Zoe. Davis, Veemon, Sadie, JP and Charisse dusted for pieces loaded with Digicode and Kotemon, Penguinmon, and Atsuko carried the piles up to Tommy, Lori, Lily and Bearmon to fill in the spaces.

"We have problems!" Bokomon alerted, hurrying down the steps. Descending after him was the rest of the Digimon.

"What?" Charisse asked worriedly.

"The battle has officially begun!" Kangamon cried.

"And it's really close by!" Neemon wailed.

"Oh no!" Zoe gasped.

"We're too late!" Lily cried.

While everyone else was panicking, Davis stared at the mural. An egg-shaped hole in the wall with wings…Where have he seen that before?

**SMACK!**

"Davis, how you be spacing out on a time like this?!" Sadie screamed in his ear.

"GUYS!" Davis yelled more loudly than Sadie, getting everyone's attention. He pointed at the egg engraving on the wall. "Look. Does this look familiar to you?"

Kotemon's eyes under his mask grew slightly big. "That looks just like the pendant on D'Arcmom's staff…"

Bearmon leaned his head in. "…And HippoGriffomon's necklace."

Davis stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if there's a connection."

"Keep it down!" Bokomon barked, squinting at the writings on the mural. "I need to concentrate!"

"Oh dear," Narramon moped. "The inscriptions are too difficult to understand! It dated back to 3000 years ago!"

Unknown to them, a couple descended down the stairs, the young man keeping his arm securely around the girl's slim waist…

Then Davis caught sight of deep-pink hair and shouted. "Naomi!"

"Koichi!" Tommy, JP and Zoe cried at the Koji twin.

Immediately Koichi's arm unwrapped from Naomi's waist, returning to his stoic behaviour towards her. The girl blinked a tear.

"Where were you guys?" Zoe asked.

Neither answered. Koichi kept it to himself and Naomi stared at the mural. In Naomi's head, her mind worked the same as a supercomputer, all with a blue Digital program scanning the difficult Digi-hieroglyphs. She narrated the translated out loud.

_"For the ultimate power, if you wish to be heard,_

_Return the DigiCode to the wings of the bird._

_Fill this code with anger and fear,_

_And I shall once again appear."_

Everyone reacted in shock.

"Anger and fear?" Bearmon whimpered.

"Are you sure?" Penguinmon questioned, quivering with fear, not wanting it to be true.

"Ornismon is supposed to be a protector." Lori probed.

"He sounds nasty to me." Charisse commented.

"Ah!" Naomi shrieked as a memory sparked in her head, bringing her to her knees

_She was kneeling on polished marble in front of the Celestial Digimon. Cherubimon rose, beaming with pride._

"_**My daughter…It is with great honour that I and my fellow Celestial rulers appoint you as guardian of the Island of Lost Digimon."**_

_She bowed her head honourably low. __**"I oath I would keep the peace among the Human and Beast Digimon, to keep Ornismon forever under lock…"**_

"Under lock…" Naomi muttered, coming back to reality. Davis and Sadie were guarding her sides. The strawberry-blonde casted a glare over her shoulder to Koichi, knowing what was going between them. Naomi rubbed her head, recalling what she learned. "That's the whole reason why I ruled The Lost Island. I was supposed to make sure it stays that way to avoid fear and hatred from releasing him!"

To say the least, her friends were shocked.

"Why?" Davis uttered in disbelief.

"Ornismon was never a protector. The Celestial Digimon granted me that responsibility to keep him hidden forever."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Bokomon shrieked at his foster son, frantically flapping his short arms.

"We don't remember, Papamon!" Patamon rapidly explained. Salamon nodded. Cherubimon…well…he was an egg. "It was a really long time ago!"

"This war is started on purpose. Someone is trying to relieve him." Lori realized.

"And we're helping!" Atsuko yelped.

Davis's face hardened, his brown eyes narrowed. "I wonder if D'Arcmon and HippoGriffomon know about this…" As strong-minded as he always was, he darted off out of the cave.

"Davis, wait!" Veemon called after him, running after him.

"Hold up, kid!" Agumon followed the pair, along with Gabumon.

"Daisuke-kun!" Lori tried to follow, but Naomi stopped her.

"Lori, stay here with the Digimon!" Naomi told her before running off with her friends, leaving the little kids, Digimon, and Digi-eggs behind.

* * *

><p>Davis went on running set on reaching the battlefield until he reached the edge of the ruins, overlooking the battlefield. Davis couldn't believe what was happening down there. The Digimon of the opposing sides were fighting so wildly, so mindlessly full of hate and anger. The war machine tanks released explosions all over the field, adding more horror to the war.<p>

"This is awful." Gabumon admitted once she, Veemon and Agumon finally caught up to the boy.

"At this rate, Ornismon would defiantly be relieved." Agumon said.

"Damn, as if Manyu wasn't the only reborn monster I have to deal with." Davis dryly commented.

"Don't forget Kinu." Veemon added.

Davis shivered. "How could I not? I need to get to Takuya and Koji. They need to know this."

"I know a shortcut." Agumon said, waving his clawed hand at a direction and gesturing the others to follow with his other hand. "This way!"

If they had gone the other way or even stayed longer, they would have seen a speck of light, the small sound of whistling, followed by powerful rushing as Locomon and a Farukonmon cannoned out of the portal the speck had created.

"All off the Locomon Express!" An athletic babe announced. She and the group of Tamers and their Digimon took the great leap off Locomon just before it disappeared into another vortex.

When Helena landed, Jack run over to Anya, showing her a high-tech device she couldn't help but marvel over, where several red dots beeped on the screen.

"Anya! I'm getting a reading." Jack said. "Davis is not alone."

"He must've found more DigiDestineds." Anya theorized. She smiled at Jack. "Good work. Davis would be proud."

Then Guilmon started sniffing the air and ran off to wherever the scent he caught was coming from.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted, chasing after his dinosaur.

"Takato!" Henry called, him and everyone else following the gogglehead into a woodsy area. When they caught up to Takato and Guilmon, they found the pair staring through trees at a beastly creature's silhouette.

"What was that?" Kenta asked, feeling scared. This was _way_ more intense than last time he was involved with Digimon, even when he visited the DigiWorld.

"Bigfootmon?" Sumitra guessed. Amaya had her camera out.

"Shh!" Renamon hushed, targeting her eyes on the mysterious creature.

Pushing the leaves aside, Takato's soft brown eyes saw a white griffon with a necklace standing alone.

"Hippogriffomon!" Ryo and Dakota spoke in unison. They gave a glance to each other.

"Quiet." Renamon firmly told. "Don't let him know we're here."

_Why?_ The question was answered when Hippogriffomon, believing he was alone, spun around, changing into a completely different Digimon, a womanly creature in red and gold tribal cloths and ran off.

"Wow!" Takato gasped.

"He changed into D'Arcmon!" Kazu gaped.

"Slide Evolution." Rika said, sounding a little breathless.

"Hey you!"

The Tamers turned and looked up to see 5 human kids around their age.

"How did you lot get here?" The stocky boy asked, looking bewildered.

Takato stepped forward. "We got a message from Davis."

Naomi spotted Anya and Annalise, the tallest girls out of all of them. Davis mentioned two high school girls from his team. "Anya and Annalise? You're part of Davis's team, are you?"

"Yeah!" Annalise sprung forward. "Where is he?"

"I'm afraid we lost him." Naomi admitted. Annalise wailed at this.

"We saw a Hippogriffomon slide-evolved to D'Arcmon. It was amazing!" Kenta marvelled.

His little slip made the Frontier gang gasped.

"SAY WHAT!" JP and Charisse shrieked together.

"I recorded it." Amaya held out her camcorder camera. "See."

Koichi's intense azure eyes narrowed, watching Hippogriffomon transformed into D'Arcmon. "Davis was right. D'Arcmon and Hippogriffomon are involved."

"They're the same Digimon!" Sadie snarled. She was furious! They were played like fools by him! Or her? ...or whatever!

"What are you talking about?" Rika demanded.

"What is Davis caught up in? I thought we're fighting Kinu." Quartz questioned.

"We'll explain the situation on the way. Come on!" JP took the position as leader for this situation and led the Tamers and Davis's teammates off.

Takato pulled Jeri aside, giving her Suzie and Lopmon. "Jeri, take Calumon and Suzie."

Jeri frowned and turned her back on him. "You want me to leave because I don't have a partner."

Her words cut into him. "I don't want you hurt."

Luckily Alice came to his recuse, appearing beside Jeri, taking her hand comfortingly. "I don't have a partner either. You're not alone."

Jeri smiled at her. "Thanks Alice." She looked at Takato, who was blushing. She smiled at him. "Okay. I'll stay behind."

Takato gave her a shaking thumbs-up and left.

* * *

><p>It doesn't matter to Davis if the fighting was rowdier up close. He trashed through, swinging his katana to fend off Digimon, Beast and Human, it doesn't matter to him. They were fighting a meaningless war. He was single-minded on getting to Takuya and Koji.<p>

The samurai in him broke out and he fought his way through. Veemon, Agumon and Gabumon aided him by his side, clawing their ways through and protecting him. Unlike the savage Digimon, they had brains.

Unfortunately, Agumon and Gabumon got separated from Davis and Veemon, and eventually pain was getting the Bearer of three crests.

On the Human side, Takuya looked over the fighting in the ruins. The main figures of the Human Digimon committee talked among themselves, preparing for war.

"Any sign of D'Arcmon, sir?" A pretty Lilamon asked, her voice sweet and clear as a bell.

"Not yet." Dinohyumon answered.

"She's been disappearing a lot." Crescemon mentioned.

"No matter." Dinohyumon said. "If she does not return soon, Agunimon will lead us."

Takuya overheard everything and he wasn't pleased with it. _I can't go through with this…_ He bent his knees and sprinted off into a run, away from Dinohyumon and the Human Digimon.

"Wait, Takuya!" Dinohyumon yelled.

Missiles shot out everywhere, hitting the battlefield of the Human Digimonand causing explosions, turning the Digimon into Digi-eggs. "It's an ambush!"

Out in the battle, Takuya saw a maroon head wearing goggle. "Davis…" He started to forcefully trash through the crowd. "Out of my way!"

As the battle went on, D'Arcmon sensed the auras of fear and anger from her stand on top of the tower, smirking menacingly as she gripped her staff, bringing it. The dark figure, her partner in succeeding her plan, smirked evilly.

The fighting ended up in the ruins. When Yasyamon wiped out a big portion of Beast Digimon, Grizzlymon growled furiously, aching to tear Yasyamon apart.

"You can stop all this! Why don't you do something?" Koji demanded angrily.

"Unless you're trying to help us, keep your opinions to yourself!" Grizzlymon roared at Koji.

The Warrior of Light leaned his face right into Grizzlymon's, pushing the Beast backwards while shouting. "YEAH? Well here's an opinion! If any more of your people getting hurt, it's your fault!"

Grizzlymon growled dangerously and shoved the boy away. "Out of my way!"

Koji glared at the fleeing Digimon, until he heard a shout of his name. He turned around and saw a Beast Rookie running towards him. "Gabumon?"

"Koji! There's something you have to know. Davis-"

Koji cut her off. "Davis? Where is he?" He took out his D-Tector, gripping it. "I have…to be there…for my friends…" Unknowingly, he stroked Gabumon's head, making her purr.

Meanwhile, Agumon found the Warrior of Flame observing the fighting in horror. "Takuya! There you are! Davis is looking everywhere for you!"

"Then where is he?" Takuya looked around frantically for the maroon head.

"Somewhere in…here." Agumon gestured to the savage battle.

Takuya winced. "_That's _comforting!" He thought of his friend, someone he had so much in common with, in all this wildness and danger. Takuya narrowed his burning eyes. "I gotta have courage…" His gloved hand touched Agumon's clawed hand.

"NO!" Takuya and Kojisimultaneously screamed. Their D-Tectors released beams of their representative element, fire for Takuya and light for Koji.

The war tanks shot cannons up to the sky and came whistling down. The fireworks hit the ground, causing an huge explosion of bright light all over the island.

~Spirit Evolution~

Takuya and Koji held out their left hands, watching the Fractal Code formed around it in a ring. The boys swiped their D-Tectors through it, scanning the data.

"Execute!" They shouted together. After finishing the scan, the ring of data twirled around them and their clothes dissolved. "Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Takuya's body was engulfed in hot flames as a mask and armour appeared, fusing onto his body. Takuya took a breath of fire as the flames died down, revealing his new form. He chomped his razor-sharp teeth, blinking one sky-blue eye.

Wings out, he flew down onto his platform and flapped his wings, unleashing fire from his limbs as he flexed. _**"BURNINGGREYMON!"**_

He was now a dragon, a powerful one at that, with an extremely strong body wearing a tight black suit with bulky, crimson armour on top like originally as Agunimon. White accents and gold trimmed plates were on his chest, shoulders, arms and legs, with gold kneecaps. White plates were locked on his thighs, with his Spirit symbol in gold on the front. Horns with a gold stripe around it protruded out from his shoulder blades and huge gold blasters on his arms. He also had a long tail in red with gold rims circling it all the way and white claw-like feet and hands. His helmet was white with horns, one on the front and two on the sides, streaked in red and bearing a golden mouth. On his back was a pair of strong, feathery orange wings.

Koji was wrapped in strips of blue data. His body was blue and glitching, while armour fused onto his body. His new form came to light and he gave a roar, jumping down to his platform and roared thundery. _**"KENDOGARURUMON!"**_

He was a more wolf-like Digimon than Lobomon, standing on all fours. He was entirely covered in white armour with gleaming flaxen-yellow edges and light-purple stripes. A curved flaxen spike protruded from his chest, along with flaxen trim, flaxen spikes on his shoulder blades, grey skate-like straps on each of his feet and sharp flaxen blades on his back.

~Spirit Evolution~

That wasn't the only Digivolution processing.

~Digital~

"Agumon…Digivolve to…GREYMON!"

Agumon changed. He was bigger than before, a ferocious-looking T-Rex with big, angry red eyes, blue jagged marks all over his amber-orange body, a brown horned helmet covering the upper half of his head and fangs showing from his jaws.

"Gabumon…Digivolve to…GARURUMON!"

Gabumon transformed into a more beastly Digimon. She was a wolf on all four paws, which had fuchsia nails and she looked very threatening by how great her teeth were. She was covered in bluish-white and silver fur with navy blue scratch-like stripes like her pelt, a wild mane, a twisted blue/navy tail, and animalistic amber eyes.

~Digital~

KendoGarurumon blinked at the Garurumon. "What the?"

"We both want to stop the fighting. We're partners." The she-wolf answered calmly.

"We're partners, Takuya, to the end!" Greymon hollered.

BurningGreymon took it in, widening his eye in awe. "Partners? Like Davis and Veemon? Wait…" His awe changed to fear when he saw a young boy lying down, hurt, and a blue Digimon kneeling next to him. "DAVIS!"

The Beast Spirit of Flame swooped down, gathering the Child of Miracles and his partner up into his arm.

Davis squint his eyes, opening tired brown eyes. "That ambush took a lot out of me...Takuya…Listen-"

"Easy, Davis," BurningGreymon soothed, letting him rest. "You're too tired to say anything."

"But-" However, BurningGreymon cut him off by flying off, carrying Davis and Veemon with him, Greymon following him.

"Move it!" KendoGarurumon shouted as he and Garurumon fought through the mass of Digimon in their way. He tried to call to his ally. "Takuya!"

"Hey! Can't you see we're busy?" Garurumon snapped at a Beast Digimon before slamming it away. "Now get out of our way!"

"Koji! It's getting worse! This has to stop!" BurningGreymon flew over the army of Human Digimon, stopping in front of the war tank, where Dinohyumon stood in shock and anger.

"What're you doing?" Dinohyumon yelled.

"What you should be!" Greymon answered for his partner.

Dinohyumon watched BurningGreymon flew off, and then he growled. "Stop him! Take him down!"

However, BurningGreymon, after setting Davis and Veemon down, grabbed the war machine and with all of his strength and determination, pulled it away from the battle. D'Arcmon and the Human Digimon stared at what he was doing in surprise, staying still and not fighting.

But D'Arcmon took over her surprise with anger. "Why are you standing there? It is your duty to destroy all those who oppose us!"

"Says who?" Davis sneered, glaring at her, hard.

As the battle continued, Grizzlymon was yelling desperately. "HippoGriffomon, where are you? How could you leave us like this? We need you!"

That got Darcmon's attention. She frowned and disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>"Man!" was the first word that came out of Takato's mouth when he saw the vicious fighting. "This is bad!"<p>

"This is why I don't agree with fighting." Henry frowned, folding his arms.

"How do we know who he is?" Ryo asked.

"I met him, so I'll keep an eye out for him." Jack said, climbing onto Beelzemon's motorcycle.

"Don't forget Annalise and I." Anya told him, wagging her finger.

"And me, JP, Koichi, Sadie and Naomi." Zoe put in.

"We should split up and find Davis." Annalise ordered. "Tamers, Warriors, V-Hearts, go!"

The three groups divided, heading into the war in search for their friend. Beelzemon drove off and Helena flew off with Anya. Annalise, Quartz, Dakota and Echohawk ran in head-first.

Except for Kazu, Kenta and the new girls, Sumitra and Amaya, the Tamers begin their Digivolution.

With the words 'DIGIVOLUTION' flashing on their D-Arcs and with a digital background in their representative colours, the D-Arcs released waves.

Balls of light formed around their Digimon, their skins peeled off, revealing a body of data. The spheres the Digimon were in formed into a regular egg.

"Guilmon…Digivolve to..." Guilmon was now bigger than before, a ferocious-looking T-Rex with big, angry light-yellow eyes and a white mane. _**"GROWLMON!"**_

Terriermon grew to a bigger size into a huge cream rabbit with green on his longer-than-before ears and half of his face. His hands were replaced by bulky gun gauntlets. He wore baggy blue jeans and a brown bandolier across his big chest. _**"GARGOMON!"**_

Renamon transformed into a four-legged standing _kitsune__*****_ with red/white cords around her white-maned neck, with gold bells at the tips and white diamonds dangling from it. Yin-Yang symbols on her legs and mystical flames flaring around her paws and tail tips of her nine tails. _**"KYUBIMON!"**_

Monodramon skipped going Champion and went for Ultimate level. He changed into a dragon-like Cyborg Digimon clad in special light-black armour with silver spikes from his forearms, shiny grey armour on his shoulders, a helmet head made in the same grey armour, and dark-red vampire-like wings. _**"CYBERDRAMON!"**_

"Wow…" The girls awed.

"Impressive, right?" Kazu smirked cockily yet friendly also. His Guardromon had Sumire lying on his head.

"See one Digivolution, you see them all." The BlackGatomon coolly scoffed.

"Aw Sumire!" Sumitra whined.

"You do know this isn't a game, right?" Kenta anxiously asked. His MarineAngemon sat on top of Wolf's head.

"We know." Amaya smiled, turning to him and smiling through camera lens.

* * *

><p>The Warriors barely thought of Digivolving when Naomi broke down. Being in this fighting and hearing the cries of "Defend the peace!", she ran out, wanting to stop it.<p>

"There is no peace in a war!" She cried. But her plea was ignored.

"NAOMI!"

Something tackled her before rouge Digimon did. Falling flat on her back, she blinked up to the Labrador Dog-like Digimon on her, covered in golden-creamy fur with pink loopy ears, a smooth pink tail ending in a perfect curl, gold nails and pink markings under its ruby eyes. "Labramon?"

Then Sadie was pounced on and threw down by a Digimon that was as big as Guilmon.

"Get off me!" Sadie lashed at the Digimon.

But the Digimon had her down with a foot on her chest and strangely, it _laughed gleefully!_ It looked like a cross between a wolf and a dragon with a white-tipped tail of a fox's, with purple fur, big white feet and small white hands, a white muzzle, black claws, lively amber eyes, a small pair of wings on its back and a ruby red gem embedded in its forehead.

"I'm been waiting for you, Charisse." A bee-like Digimon flew into Charisse's arms and snuggled in. It had a yellow/brown-striped body with six arms/legs with brown stingers, four dark-grey wings, silver horns on its lower half, long blue antennas and bright spring-green eyes. The Digimon buzzed patiently against Charisse's chest. "Patience pays off after all."

The Pure Spirit of Earth rose her head up. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Zoe looked down at Biyomon. "Are you…" She trailed off when Biyomon nodded with a happy smile.

"Our…partners?" JP choked, picking up the Digimon in front of him. The Digimon looked like a metal bug covered with dark-grey metal plates with tasers for hands, feet and on his head. Red stripes were on his little arms and red button eyes gleamed innocently child-like at JP. Right away he knew it was a Kokuwamon.

"You need us to strength your bond with your Spirits." said Koichi's partner, a yellowy-golden-coated lion cub with a red tuft of hair on his head, aqua-blue eyes swirling with deep emotions Koichi has, a cream tailtip, strong paws with sharp grey claws and wearing a golden Holy Ring with an emerald pendant around his neck.

"Really?" Koichi questioned, eye-to-eye with his new partner, sharing intense emotions.

A missile was shot towards the area nearby the kids, the explosion almost causing them to lose their footing.

JP took a breath of relief. "Whoa, that was a close one."

Koichi narrowed his eyes. "Then let's even the odds."

"Way ahead of you." Zoe beamed.

"Labramon, get your girl out of here!" Liollmon shouted.

Labramon hurried Naomi away as the three Legendary Warriors and two Pure Spirits did their Digivolution.

~Spirit Evolution~

Just like Takuya and Koji did, the others held out their left hands and watched the ring of Fractal Code formed around it. They swiped their D-Tectors through it, scanning the data.

"Execute!" They shouted together. After finishing the scan, the ring of data twirled around them and their clothes dissolved. "Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Their bodies engulfed in their signature element and colour as armour fused onto their bodies. After they transformed, each of them struck a pose.

Koichi gave a roar in his new form as he jumped down to his platform._** "JAGERLOWEEMON!"**_

Like his brother, he had changed into a Digimon closer to his representative animal, which was a lion. He was entirely adorned in rich dark-brown armour, trimmed with gold. Gold designs were on plates of his armour and thick-layered mane, red round jewels embedded on his knees, underside and head, and cannons stuck out from his from legs and shoulders.

Zoe flew down to her platform in twirls and circles. Once she landed, a vortex of pink feathers engulfed her for a moment, opening her wings and hands once she was free. _**"ZEPHYRMON!"**_

She transformed into a strikingly beautiful Digimon like Kazemon, but completely different. She had a womanly appearance, a body that was tanned to an olive glow, much slimmer and leaner than before. Her sharp eyes were revealed to be a piercing, light sky-blue and her mature face graced black stripes. Her hair was actually light-blue feathers resembling a short bod with wings light-blue wings growing out of her head. A pair of wings was in her back, with brown feathers paling into gold. Her hands and feet both had three long claws. Like Kazemom, she wore revealing armoured pink lingerie-like attire, consisting of pink bikini-panties, tall pink boots connected to the top by pink straps on her long legs, a pink top that showed off her flat abdomen and rose up to cover her mouth and pink detached sleeves. She also had a long black scarf around her neck, metallic pads on her knees and shoulders, and long metallic gloves extending up her arm, with her Spirit symbol embedded on the purple soft-edged pentagons on her hands.

With the help of steam from his jet-feet, JP flew down and showed off his cannons, cracking with electricity. _**"METALKABUTERIMON!"**_

He changed but not too much, basically Beetlemon appeared more of a stag beetle and a tank. His armour was the same bulky blue, only it covered most of his body like a tank with orange on the sides of his abdomen, the gold edges were now plates on his bottom half which had the tracks of a tank, and his chest was covered in yellow. The horn on his head from his helmet, which had fins at each side, was now a large cannon instead, and also had two cannons for arms

Sadie jumped down on her platform, landing on all fours, crouched down like an animal, and then leaped up, grabbing the air and straightened up to calmly pose with her new body turned to the side. _**"TAMAMON!"**_

She had transformed into a taller, slender fox creature with a wild personality reflecting in her light-green eyes, which became slit-like with thicker, longer eyelashes. Her violet hair became wavier, like a wild mane down to her waist with a few braids, with her bigger-than-before fox ears peeking out, with a dangling diamond-shaped emerald earring with a steel boarder pierced on her left ear. Her lavender fur was more thick and luxurious with a tuff of fluffy fur upon her chest, her tail spilt into three luxurious tails, and her tattooed whiskers changed to dark-purple tribal-like facepaint and she had steel pills on her eyebrows. She was dressed in a light-magenta toga-like dress that reached up to her face and covered her mouth over darker-magenta armour, both showed off her midriff, and emerald-studded bracelets on her wrists and ankles. Emerald-green, elbow-length gloves with a light-green border at the triangular top which has her Spirit symbols on them, a steel tiara with a diamond-shaped emerald with a steel boarder and her Spirit symbol in the middle on her forehead and two sheaths, holding steel swords, around her waist.

Charisse landed on her platform at a slow but steady flight down. When she landed, she took slightly quicker spins, and opened her wings out, positioning her body with her hips dipped to the side, one arm extended down her leg and the hand of the other arm turned back and placed on her hip. _**"AFRIQUEENBEEMON!"**_

She had changed into a fuller, curvier and more powerful woman than before with sandy-tanned skin. Her maroon hair cut extremely skin-short and a maroon stripe is painted across her cool dark brown-greyish eyes. She gained two more bee wings that are much larger with bolder black streaks. She wore a nude-coloured, swimsuit-like one-piece with a deep plunging V-neck, edged with fringe trim and a sexy lowcut back that shows just the right amount of sandy skin of her voluptuous, curvaceous body. A long green silky scarf tied around her head, with a honeycomb pattern in different shades of green, along with bangles made of stone bearing her Spirit symbol in the centres on her wrists and barefooted ankles, stone medallion earrings, and long light-brown gloves with stingers on the front like claws. She wielded a stone mallet as choice of weapon.

~Spirit Evolution~

Amaya recorded what was the most amazing sequence the Tamers have ever seen. "Awesome!"

~Digital~

"Liollmon…Digivolve to…LIAMON!"

Koichi's Liollmon grew into a golden-orange lion with two tails and a rich-brown mane with the bottom section tied by colourful beads.

"Biyomon…Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!"

Zoe's Biyomon changed to a 'Giant Bird Digimon' who greatly resembles a Phoenix. Her body and giant wings were burning with warm flames in colours of red, orange, amber and yellow.

"Kokuwamon…Digivolve to…KUWAGAMON!"

JP's Kokuwamon changed into a large, red beetle, with black markings on his large forehead, clear bug wings, teal ribcages showing, and huge, terrible jaws.

"Dorumon…Digivolve to…DORUGAMON!"

Sadie's Dorumon grew bigger and gained a darker purple furcoat with light-purple zigzag stripes, larger wings with the same fur, long curled red claws on his bigger white feet and hands part of his longer arms, and his eye went a lighter shade, glinting threateningly.

"FanBeemon…Digivolve to…WASPMON"

Charisse's FanBeemon transformed into a wasp Digimon coated in pale-gold with black stripes and a _tiny _torso dipping to a large laser cannon for a lower half of a bee's body.

~Digital~

* * *

><p>"Look out!"<p>

"_Arm Bomber!"_ Quartz the Antylamon hardened her body to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within and then unleashed a mighty blow at the Digimon threatening Davis and Veemon.

"DAVIS!"

Davis barely turn when he was thrown down as Annalise tackled him as if she was playing football, hugging him tightly but also tenderly, unlike the last time where she was desperate. This time, Davis hugged her back with a smile, a relieved one.

"_Flaxen Headbust!"_ Helena gathered energy onto her helmet and charged towards the feuding Beast and Human Digimon, ramming them down with her head to clear the way to Davis and Annalise.

"Davis!" Anya got off and joined in the hug, wrapping her arms around them.

Davis broke the hug. "It's great to see you, but-"

Anya held up her hand. "If this is about the truth about Orinismon and this bloody war, we know."

"But get this!" Annalise jumped in. "Hippogriffomon and D'Arcmon are the same Digimon!"

"What!?"

"He or she has being fooling both sides in order to somehow fuel anger and fear to relieve Orinismon." Anya described.

Davis growled. "We have to get this out!"

Instantaneously, Davis and Anya joined hands since they were both extremely determined in personality. They ran off, with Veemon and leaving Annalise with Quartz, got onto Helena and flew off.

"_Wing Spears!"_ Helena suddenly swopped down, wiping her wing and fired white feather-like spears.

"Hold on." Quartz warned as Annalise held onto her back, arms securely locked around her. _"Bunny Blades!"_ The Antylmon spun on her axis like a tornado, cutting any Digimon surrounding her with her Treasure Axes, also making Annalise squeal in delight and fun.

* * *

><p>Hippogriffomon appeared and he was getting annoyed with the children's interference. "Don't just stand there! Destroy them all!"<p>

"We'll get ambushed again." Grizzlymon warned. "HippoGriffomo, stop them!" But the head Beast chuckled evilly, not giving a single care for his followers.

"Oh sure,_ now_ he wants to stop." Tamamon remarked, rolling her wild eyes.

"Now we do it my way. _Electron Cannon!"_ MetalKabuterimon fired a powerful electric blast from his horn up to the sky, creating thunder.

"Let me help. _Stone Slam!"_ AfriQueenBeemon slammed her stone mallet down, creating an earthquake.

Tamamon took a deep breath and yelled as loud she could. _**"STOOOP!"**_

With the scream, thunder storm and earthquake combined, it was like a natural disaster.

"What was that?" Hippogriffomon gasped.

"JP." BurningGreymon spoke, knowing what caused the thunder.

KendoGarurumon knew it was his secret 'girlfriend' who screamed. "Sadie…."

Naomi looked up from her hiding place with Labramon. "AfriQueenBeemon."

Up in the sky, Davis looked down. "About time."

Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at the top of the mountain where the three Legendary Warriors, two Pure Spirits, (all five in Beast form), and five Champion-Level Digimon were standing.

"Listen up!" JagerLoweemon yelled. "We've all been deceived!"

"This Digimon war was planned!" Zephyrmon yelled as she waved her hand, making Hippogriffomon go rigid, his eyes grew.

"Hippogriffomon started this war on purpose." AfriQueenBeemon revealed, keeping a calm attitude. "And that's not all."

"He's also D'Arcmon!" Tamamon roared, making the Digimon react in shock.

"It's true!" Henry cried from Gargomon's back. His fellow Tamers joined in.

"We saw the transformation before our eyes!" Takato called, on Growlmon's shoulder.

"We got it on tape!" Amaya held up her camera.

"They are lying!" HippoGriffomon protested. Davis rolled his eyes.

"That's impossible! What proof do you have?" Grizzlymon inquired.

"I got one." Davis hopped off Helena as she brought down to Hippogriffomon. The Bearer of three crests pointed a finger of his yellow-gloved hand at the leader of Beasts' neck. "Just look at HippoGriffomon's necklace."

"It's identical to the wings on Darcmon's staff." MetalKabuterimon clarified.

"That can't be!" Dinohyumon yelled, beyond stunned.

"Good idea. Dinohyumon, where is Darcmon?" BurningGreymon asked.

"I…I don't know." The lizard shamefully admitted.

Davis ran to the edge, overlooking the surviving population of the Island. "Have any of you notice that right after D'Arcmon gave her speech, she disappeared and Hippogriffomon had his? Have you even suspected that they keep disappearing? Ever saw them together in any way?"

_"'For the ultimate power, return the DigiCode to the wings of the bird. Fill it with anger and fear and I shall once again appear!'"_ Zephyrmon recited the prophecy to the population.

Davis revealed more secrets. "Hippogriffomon aka D'Arcmon started this war to gain anger and fear to relieve Ornismon, but for bad reasons."

"Ornismon isn't a great protector. He's a terrible destroyer!" Veemon cried.

"You caused all of this because you wanted to revive Ornismon?" KendoGururumon snapped.

"A worthy cause, I'd say." Grizzlymon growled, turning to glare at the Digimon who he gave his loyalty to.

"How can you justify destroying innocent lives?" BurningGreymon accused angrily. "What kind of monster are you anyway?"

Hippogriffomon smirked. "A smarter one than you. HippoGriffomon…Slide Evolution…D'ARCMON!" Jumping up, he spun around, turning into the womanly Digimon right in front of the Digimon he/she deceived.

"We've been fighting for a lie!" Grizzlymon yelled in outrage.

"D'Arcmon betrayed us all." Dinohyumon shouted with wide eyes.

"Why would you do this?" Annalise demanded from the crowd, where everyone was asking for reasons and shouting in uncontrollable outrage.

"Ultimate power!" D'Arcmon confessed with no shame. "With Ornismon, I will rule the Digital World! Thanks for your help and your DigiCode!" She raised her staff high, giving off a wave of light. "Now, let your anger and fear fill his wings!"

"No, she's stealing our DigiCode!"

Realization dawned upon Davis as the Digi-eggs of the island hovered up into the air and sucked into eye-blinding vortexes and into D'Arcmon's staff. "The anger and fear in the Digimon…"

"Very soon, my power will be unimaginable. You should know the history of your new Queen. In ancient times, Ornismon was an evil Digimon whose thirst for power was endless. He destroyed everything in his path. AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon defeated him and sealed him away within this island. When I first came here, I discovered the secret of Ornismon's legendary power and dedicated my life to reviving him and taking over the Digital World."

Davis turned to her, hands on hips, glaring hard. "And let me guess? You knew Kotemon and Bearmon are friends and that meant that fighting could stop through friendship. You had help in manipulating both sides again to meet things worse than ever."

D'Arcmon stared at him, eyes wide then narrowed. "She was right. You are a clever one."

"Isn't he?"

Davis froze. Veemon shivered. A sylphlike girl with skin dark as the night stepped out of the shadows.

"Kinu!" Davis snarled.

"Yes, it is me." She arrogantly gloated. Her red eyes dangerously glinted. "Delighted to see me, Davis?"

Davis snorted. "Yeah right! I_ soo_ happy to see you, Ananse!"

"You mean…?" Boarmon trailed off since she was shocked.

"That's Ananse?! Daughter of_ Manyu!?"_ Lilamon shrieked.

"So many have suffered because of your selfish greed!" Grizzlymon barked.

Dinohyumon couldn't believe this betrayal. "D'Arcmon, how could you have done something like that? You promised peace and we would be safe."

Kinu shrugged, smirking with mock. "Some promises are meant to be broken." She waved her hand. "D'Arcmon. Carry on."

D'Arcmon nodded with a smirk. Her staff shot out a wave of the DigiCode. The island shook violently as red cords came from the earth.

"What's happening?" BurningGreymon asked.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Jeri called as she, Alice, Suzie and Lopmon entered the cave. The kids inside looked up at the newcomers.<p>

"Who are you?" Lori asked.

"We're Jeri, Alice, Suzie and Lopmon," Jeri answered. "DigiDestineds like you."

Calumon flew in, landing on Tommy's big orange hat. The boy yelped a bit but then he smiled at the cute Digimon.

"CUTE!" Lily squealed.

"Calumon!" Bokomon gasped, immediately looking through his book. "He can power Digivolutions!"

The cave suddenly shook as the strange red cords created a cage around the island.

"I cannot stay hidden throughout this." Lori expressed.

"Right!" Tommy nodded.

Taking a glance at his scared best friend and best friend's sister (and secret crush), Bearmon bravely stepped up to Tommy. "I wanna help."

He and Tommy shared a stare of bravery, triggering something in Tommy's D-Tector and inside Bearmon.

~Spirit Evolution~

Tommy held out his left hand, watching, with a board smile, the Fractal Code formed around it in a ring. Then he swiped his D-Tectors through it, scanning the data.

"Execute!" He shouted. After finishing the scan, the ring of data twirled around him and his clothes dissolved. "Beast Spirit Evolution!"

He screamed as his little body was engulfed in a blizzard while armour fused onto his body. He turned his new face to view, behind a mist of white.

He jumped down onto his platform with axes falling after him. He and his axes landed with a thud and he pulled his weapons out of his platform, swiping them across, leaving a white streak._** "KORIKAKUMON!"**_

He was a white-furred bear, but he was nothing like Kumamon. He was bigger, more bear-like, like he's the abominable snowman. Brown pads were on his shoulders and stomach. He had long white dreadlocks with orange ties at the ends. His face was brown with his black Spirit symbol on his forehead and tealish-blue eyes. His hands and feet were brown and huge.

~Spirit Evolution~

Calumon tapped Lopmon on the head, crying, _"Shining Digivolution!"_

~Digital~

"Coronamon…Digivolve to…FIRAMON!"

"Bearmon…Digivolve to…GRIZZLYMON"

"Lopmon…Digivolve to…PRAIRIEMON!"

Lopmon changed from a bunny to a light-brown prairie dog with silver eyes, a creamy-yellow muzzle, feet and paws, which had silver gauntlets with long and sharp red claws, and long, floppy silver rabbit ears.

~Digital~

Jeri and Alice were amazed by Tommy's different Evolution. "Wow!"

"Bunny!" Suzie cooed, seeing her new Digimon.

"Tommy! I Digivolve!"

"Bearmon! I mean, Grizzlymon!" Narramon called. "If you could Digivolve by just talking to Tommy while you two were sharing bravery, then that means you're partners!"

Hearing the news, Korikakumon and Grizzlymon grinned at each other.

"Let's go, partner!" Grizzlymon roared, adorning a jolly tone unlike his brother's harshness.

On the outside of the ruins, it wasn't good.

The ear-splitting screech of a predator bird filled the air as the monster everyone fear burst out from the earth. Everyone watched it fly in horror.

"Ornismon!" BurningGreymon gasped.

"He's alive!" Dakota cried.

"No way!" Takato checked for information Ornismon in his D-Arc. _"__**Ornismon: **__An ancient Digimon that went extinct in the distant past. Boasting a size beyond imagination, it is called the "Ruler of the Skies". Its personality is ferocious, and it is said that it will frequently assault other Digimon, even though they are huge. Its special attack Cosmic Ray is to fire a dazzling laser beam."_

Ryo whistled low at the facts. "Man. Not even I want to tango with that birdie."

"Who's up for fried chicken?" MetalKabuterimon joked as he and his fellow Legendary Warriors, two Pure Spirits and their partners headed towards the bird.

"Ornismon, come to me. It's time to take our place in history and destroy them all!" D'Arcmon yelled as Ornismon flew near her and taking Kinu's hand, she took to the air, the green gem on her head glowing. Taking her place on the bird's head, she suddenly transformed into a demonic male Digimon. "The Digital World is ours! I control Ornismon and now I shall control all of you!"

"You don't control me!" BurningGreymon yelled as he swooped in.

"Let's stop this loser!" Lobomon yelled.

Kinu smirked with wicked delight as Ornismon caused destruction on the island, overwhelming the forces of both the Human and Beast sides.

"Protect yourselves, take cover!" Dinohyumon yelled, having no choice.

"Retreat!" Grizzlymon yelled just as desperate.

"Davis!" Jack shouted once he spotted the maroon-headed boy and his blue lizard jumping down from the mountain. His Beelzemon drove up to them and Jack pulled him and Veemon onto Beelzemon's motorcycle.

"Jack!" Davis grinned, gripping hands with the ex-evil boy. "Great to finally meet ya in person! Nice goggles!"

Jack embarrassedly blushed at the compliment. Beelzemon drove them into the ruins, driving as if he's in a motorcycle show. He evaded the disasters occurring easily and made it to the cave where the little girls and Digimon were. Bokomon and Narramon were frantically flicking through their books for any information on the traitor's true form.

"D'Arcmon is actually Murmukusmon. He can disguise himself to be any Digimon he wants." Narramon clarified.

"Mur-what?" Neemon and Kangamon asked.

"Murmukusmon, you ninnies!" Bokomon snapped. "An evil Digimon thought to be extinct!"

"Oh no!" the baby Digimon and the human girls cried.

Jack gulped. "If he's supposed to be extinct, then that is one scary fossil."

Davis stared down the hole. The Legendary Warriors weren't having any luck against the terrible bird. The _Pyro Barrage_ from the Warrior of Flame had no effect on Ornismon. The twin Warriors of Light and Darkness's _Lupine Laser_ and _Ebony Blast _missed the fast Ornismon by a mile. The Warrior of Ice summoned his axes for _Avalanche Axes_ but Murmukusmon stopped it. Then the Pure Spirit of Steel and her playfully-smiling Dorugamon got right in front of Murmukusmon's face, giving him a glare for his troubles and used her _Steel Strike_ on him, where she wildly attacked him with her made-of-steel swords, but he grabbed her and threw her away as the Warriors of Thunder and Wind tried to hit him with _Bolo Thunder_ and _Hurricane Gale._ Their partners tried to help them, but like their humans, they failed against Ornismon. The Pure Spirit of Earth, with her Waspmon, tried to use her Storm of Rock, using rocks to cobbler Ornismon, but it didn't work.

The Tamers' Digimon were unsuccessful also. Growlmon launched his _Pyro Blaster_ at Ornismon but the result was that he got hit instead. Kyubimon's _Fox Tail Inferno_ was powerful, but not powerful enough. Gargomon's _Gargo Pellets_ had no effect. Cyberdramon used _Desolation Claw_ to delete his opponent's digital structure, but couldn't. Dakota's Garudamon used _Wing Blade_ and got thrown away. Guardromon fired his _Guardian Barrage, _however he missed. MarineAngemon had to encase himself and the Tamers in a large bubble to protect them from harm. Prairiemon _Hare's Ear_ didn't work. The new girls' BlackGatomon and BlackGabumon used _Lightning Paw_ and _Tsuno Kougeki _also, but again, nothing affected the bird.

Even Lori's Firamon was no match for Ornismon.

"I have enough of this." Murmukusmon gathered pink light in his mouth, forming an orb and blasted it at the determined Digimon, sending them a few feet away.

Sweat dripped down from Davis's forehead. "This isn't working. The stupid birdbrain is too powerful!"

The 'stupid birdbrain' suddenly burst out of the hole, Murmukusmon standing on the head of the large bird. "No matter how hard you try, it won't wor-_**AHH!**_"

Suddenly his face winced in pain. He cringed, his body falling. Behind him was Kinu smirking, her poisonous hand jabbed in his back. Swiftly she snatched his pendant from him

"What are you doing?!" Murmukusmon choked. His body dissolved into Digital Partials. "We had a deal! In exchange of your help of relieving Ornismon, I would help you regenerate your father! You cannot betray me!"

Kinu hovered her lips close to his ear to dangerously whisper, "I'm not betraying you. It's just the way how you'll be regenerating my father." Just as she pulled out her hand out of his back, Murmukusmon burst into Fractal Code, sucked into the Pendant. Kinu, holding the pendant, raised her hand up, striking a pose of wickedness. "Now Ornismon is mine to control!"

Under the command of his new master, Ornismon gave a cry, blasting his dazzling laser beam at the kids.

"_**Noo!"**_ Kotemon ran forward and let himself got hit instead of his friends and sister. Upon impact, he switched his Rookie body for a Digi-egg.

"No…" Tears actually fell from Davis's eyes. "Kotemon…"

Sadden and horrified, everyone cried his name out as his Digi-egg fell; the Legendary Warriors, the Pure Spirits, their partners, the Tamers, their partners, his brother Dinohyumon, his sister Penguinmon, even Grizzlymon.

Kotemon's best friend and Tommy's partner, Grizzlymon, backed away, distressed over the loss of his best friend, fighting back tears. "No…My friend..." He threw his head back as he roared. "_NO!_ _**KOTEMON!**_"

"You monster!" Henry yelled at Kinu, who just smirked.

Kotemon's distressed sister looked down the hole from the edge. Lily came over to her, placing her hand on the Penguin's back. "I'm sorry about your brother, Penguinmon."

Penguinmon looked up, teary-eyed. She opened her wings and wrapped them around the little girl in a hug, crying in her returned hug. The exchange triggered Lily's D-Tector and in Penguinmon.

~Spirit Evolution~

Lily held her left hand out, her excitable big eyes watching the ring of data spun around her fingers. And then she swiped the ring of data with her D-Tector.

"Execute!" She cried. After finishing the scan, the ring of data twirled around him and his clothes dissolved. "Beast Spirit Evolution!"

She screamed piercing as her small body was engulfed in swirls of water while dresses attached themselves on her body. She turned her new face around, bubbles floating around.

She floated down to her platform, landing elegantly, her dresses drifted in the air and ruffled about, appearing like ocean waves. _**"EMPRESSMON!"**_

Unlike her human Spirit, she was a sophisticated young woman with penguin features instead. She had her icy-blue hair very long, only cut at the sides of her white face in a layered fashion. Her face was painted pink blush, pink eyeshadow on her sea-green eyes, and fuchsia lipstick. Her body was hunched under a _Jūnihitoe__*****_ in 12 shades of blue, fastened with a fuchsia-pink obi with a fin-like bow at the back of her waist, yet she has an air of elegance. Underneath, she had a white dress-like swimsuit with a white lace-like pattern on the chest with pink buttons, white getas, and a pink trident-like tiara on her head.

~Spirit Evolution~

~Digital~

"Penguinmon…Digivolve to…DOLPHMON!"

Penguinmon changed from a penguin into a soft-blue dolphin with a white underbelly and muzzle, a red stripe on her snout, green eyes, light-blue stripes on her back, fins, extra fins on her back and tail, and a smiling mouth with teeth.

~Digital~

"Geronimo!" Dolphmon cried as she swooped down, glaring at the Digimon responsible for her brother's demise. "This is for my brother…_Dolphin Kick!_"

She slapped her tail at Ornismon's face, forcing his face to the side.

"_Dragon Tsunami!"_ Empressmon summoned the water of the island's lakes and rivers, creating a tsunami and brought it down on Ornismon.

Although the bird stayed undefeated, everyone laughed at the way the bird's feathers were dripping in water and Kinu was soaked head to toe with a scowl.

"Alright, Lily!" Davis cheered, pumping his fist. That was the first successful move they against Ornismon!

"Celebrate while you can…You won't be alive for long!" Electro mocked from his place in Kinu's arms.

"I really hate that bug." Veemon grumbled.

* * *

><p>Down below, Naomi ran out from her hiding spot to catch Kotemon's egg before it could be an omelette. She ran with her arms out, caught the egg but tripped in the process, making her skid on her side. Naomi winced as she struggled to move. Her wounds sizzled and stung. The injuries reminded her of Davis's in Yoyogi Park.<p>

"Naomi!" Labramon dashed to her side, starting licking her wounds.

Naomi weakly smiled under her bushy hair, undone from her pigtails. She glanced at the egg, perfectly safe under her arm. Then she glowered at the monster. And Ornismon.

She stumbled onto her feet, near fainting with arms locked around the egg. But she stayed strong, staring hard and stern at the Princess of Nightmares.

"Kinu!" She called, catching the evil princess's attention, as well as everyone else's. "Come down here. Now!" She called so sternly and firm. Kinu smirked, but had Ornismon swooped down to her. Naomi showed no fear as she faced them. "I'm warning you, stop this ruthlessness now."

Kinu cruelly laughed from her place on Ornismon's head. "Stop sounding like you run the place, princess. You're powerless to stop me."

But Naomi did not back down. "I may not have my Spirit. Or remember what I did as Sakuramon…But I know I care about the Digimon just as strongly as I do now. I do not care if I am foolish to go against you as a human girl. I won't let Kotemon's sacrifice be in vain and I will not let the day pass without justice!"

**{**Cue Naomi's Theme Song: _Let It Grow (Celebrate the World)_ by Ester Dean**}**

Suddenly, when she made her declaration, her chest glowed with the kanji symbol for 'Wood'. Kinu flinched from the light and Ornismon flew away. Kotemon's Digi-egg dissolved into partials and twirled around her.

_**Plant a seed inside the Earth  
>Just one way to know it's worth<br>When we celebrate the world  
>Celebrate the world<br>Come on and  
>Celebrate the world<br>Celebrate the world  
><strong>_

The essence of Kotemon sucked into the ground, sprouting a small plant from a seed within the earth, and then grew into a tree with the top of an unopened blossom. When the blossom bloomed, it showed a figurine painted with gold and cyan-blue, with a dog with a blossom on it.

_**All you gotta do  
>All you gotta do is live your life<br>Be true, live your life, be true  
>And never be afraid, never be afraid to grow, grow<br>Grow, grow…**_

Curious, Naomi took out her glowing D-Tector. She looked at the figurine in the flower, catching the image of her past life in its place. Knowing what she must do, she pointed her D-Tector at the figure and pulled it in by a streak of light. On the Tector's screen, the symbol for 'Wood' that was on her chest shown up.

She smiled, holding her D-Tector to her chest. "Thank you, Kotemon…"

_**It don't matter how you got it  
>It's yours now, don't you hide it<br>Let it grow  
><strong>__**Let it grow  
><strong>_

~Spirit Evolution~

Her Spirit Evolution was performed differently, like Koichi's. She moved like she was dancing, gracefully waving her arms above her head and brought her left arm down with her hand out, a ring of Fractal Code formed around her fingers. With her right arm, she held it up and took her D-tector as it appeared out of light sparkles, and brought it down to scan the Fractal Code.

"Execute!" She yelled. She completed scanning the Fractal Code and the ring of data twirled around her, her clothes vanished. "Spirit Evolution!"

Flower petals spun around her as her body turned black, buzzing with a second layer of blue Data and cyan-blue strips of fabric wrapped themselves on her.

Finished, she turned her beautiful new face to the side, overlooking her shoulder coyly, curtained by a golden veil, which happened to be her new hair.

She glided down to her platform, landing perfectly on her feet and swirled around in an elegant dance spin, spinning fast yet steady, and then stopped with her leg out. She swiped the air twice with the two gold Gunbai fans in her hands, and then settled them and her arms by her sides.

"_**SAKURAMON!"**_

~Spirit Evolution~

_**Let the love inside you show it  
>Just one way to know you're worth it<br>Let it**__** grow  
><strong>__**Let it grow  
><strong>_

~Digital~

"Labramon…Digivolve to…CERBERUMON!"

Labramon transformed into a large, yellow-eyed black hound with a short grey mane with long sideburns tied with purple wraps, sharp metallic claws on hers paws and also protruding from her wrists and ankles, dog heads on her shoulders, and a red jaw on her mouth, where she looked like a big bad wolf with sharp teeth.

~Digital~

_**Just believe and you're almost there  
>Use your heart to show you care<br>Come on and celebrate the world  
>Celebrate the world<br>Come on and  
>Celebrate the world<br>Yeah**_

Everyone on the entire island, DigiDestined and Digimon, stared down at the bottom of the hole with mixtures of surprised emotions at Naomi in her Spirit form.

"Whoa!" Takato and his Tamers awed. Even Rika was impressed.

"Pwetty!" Suzie cooed.

JagerLoweemon had his jaw open and eyes varied at the size of soccer balls.

"Golly gosh!" Anya gasped. "How picturesque!"

"Beautiful is too simple for ya?" Annalise joked.

"Well, I'm at a very high height on a flying bird and cannot get a closer look so 'Picturesque' seems appropriate."

"That's Naomi's Spirit?" BurningGreymon questioned, bewildered.

Beelzemon wolf-whistled. "Hubba, hubba!"

"Beelzemon!" Jack scolded.

"It cannot be!" Dinohyumon gasped.

"The Princess!" Grizzlymon gasped also.

"She's here! She's finally here!" Narramon cried as she happily ran in circles with Kangamon, Neemon, and the Baby Digimon.

Bokomon cried tears of joy as he looked down at her. "She's more beautiful than I imaged!"

_**All you gotta do  
>All you gotta do is live your life<br>Be true, live your life, be true  
>And never be afraid, never be afraid to grow, grow<br>Grow, grow**_

"Kotemon relieved someone better!" Zephyrmon yelled happily.

"Princess Sakuramon!" Empressmon and Dolphmon squealed.

"His essence relieved her Spirit. It must've been lost since Naomi's departure." Garurumon theorised.

JagerLoweemon said nothing, just gawking at Princess Sakuramon. KendoLobomon chuckled at his brother's display.

"Grizzlymon, get over here." Korikukamon said to his partner.

The bear-like Digimon was too busy mourning to realize what his friend's sacrifice did. "Leave me alone." He looked up, seeing his partner coming towards him. "What is it? Hey, cut it out!" Korikukamon started pushing him over to the edge, making see the Pure Spirit down below in golden glory, and making him smile. He realized, "Kotemon's a hero. He revived the Princess and now we have all the Warriors." He threw his head back to road boomingly, crying tears of happiness. "Hail Kotemon!"

"Hail Kotemon!" Everyone cheered.

_**It don't matter how you got it  
>It's yours now, don't<strong>__** you hide it  
>Let it grow<br>**__**Let it grow**_

Princess Sakuramon, the Princess of Digimon and the Pure Spirit of Wood, was a beautiful creature, with golden fur and a tall and slim figure. She had wide and big, shoulder-length, light-golden cherry blossom petals as hair, light-pink/golden blossoms on top of her head, appearing as a shimmering veil, along with a long light-golden petal for a tail and long blossoms as dog ears. Her lovely face was painted in traditional geisha make-up with white facepaint, just baring her cute pink nose, thick black eyeliner along her clear, pupil-less cyan-blue eyes, plump cherry-pink lips and a rosy blush. She was dressed in a cyan bodysuit with the top part in a kimono-style with her Spirit symbol upon her chest as a mark, _furisode_ sleeves with a delicate pink blossom-flowing-in-the-breeze pattern, a gold Obi sash under her chest and tied into a bow in the back, a pink blossom on the left side of her sash, and the bottom part had long pants with wide legs and ends that resembles flower petals with darker-cyan rims. Golden-furred footpads peeked out wearing golden geta. In her hands, she wielded two gold Gunbai fans with cyan blossoms and creamy-white ribbons tied around the handle.

She raised her hand. "Hail Kotemon!" Her voice was crystal-clear and kind yet powerful enough to be heard.

The island's remaining natives erupted into cheers and cries.

_**Let the love inside you show it  
>Just one way to know you're worth it<br>Let it grow**_

_**Let it grow  
><strong>_

The celebration ended the moment Princess Sakuramon brought her hand down. The cheers immediately stopped. An air of intenseness floated.

The Princess raised her head up to Ornismon and Kinu riding him. Sakuramon glared at the two for causing harm to her people.

She bent her legs and sprinted off into a dash, her Cerberumon running at her side. She jumped up as she shouted, _"Leaf Fan Spin!"_

She spun around rapidly while at the same time, holding her fans above her head and spinning them rapidly too. She struck Ornismon in the face with her Leaf Fan Spin and got away before he could strike her.

"_Sakura Bloom!"_ She thrust her arms out, gathering golden specks of energy and launched a great beam at Ornismon, successfully causing the bird to cry in pain.

_**It's your turn now  
>To show your worth now<br>Open up your heart and let it grow  
>It's your turn now<br>To show**__**your worth now  
>Open up your heart and let it grow<br>**_

Kinu growled angrily. This wasn't part of her plan. She grabbed a fistful of Ornismon's feathers on his neck and yanked it hard. Ornismon threw his up, roaring, flying up. Kinu held out her Digivice. It blinked a light and a black and violet portal swirled in front of her.

"Oh no! She's getting away!" The Digimon cried.

"Not if I have any say about it." Sakuramon stated sternly. "Sakuramon…Slide Evolution…_**DOMESTICMON!**_"

She changed into her Beast Spirit, a slender humanoid dog standing on her four legs. She resembled a Spanador, a cocker spaniel/Labrador mix. She had a light-golden curly mane and sleek golden fur. Her cyan eyes had pupils. Her ears were big dog ears with curls and peek out from under her mane, and her tail was dog-like, sleek and full furred and curled inwards at the tip like Seasarmon's tail. She also had a deep-cyan-blue amour with gold petal-like details all over her body except for her paws, tail, face and ears. Two gold-bordered blue gem blossoms with her Spirit symbol in the centre on each side of her head.

_**It don't matter how you got it**_

_**(It don't matter)  
>It's yours now, don't you hide it<strong>_

_**(Show it now)  
>Let it grow<strong>_

_**Let it grow  
><strong>_

"_Leaf Tornado!"_ She summoned leaves as her gems flickered, launching them at Ornismon and slashing him.

"_Haven's Rise!"_ She leapt forward, her gems glowing, unleashing great bright energy from the ground in the style of trees at Ornismon, bringing him down.

"_Sakura Jab!"_ Then she released greater energy from her gems, firing them and released bursts.

_**Let the love inside you show it  
>Just one way to know<strong>__** you're worth it  
>Let it grow<strong>_

_**Let it grow**_

Ornismon tried to blast his attack at her, but she evaded him with ease, grace and elegant.

Kinu had enough so she stood up, using her _Asp Bandage_ to entrapped Domesticmon's throat, choking her to distract her, in pull her in and deliver a _Poisonous Jab_ to a pressure point on the dog, paralyzing her and let her fell. Cerberumon lunged at her, but Kinu paralyze her too. She took the chance to escape to her portal and disappear with Ornismon.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Kitsune_ means 'Fox' in Japanese and is also is a mythical shapeshifting demon in Japanese folklore. Sadie's spirits are based on foxes and kitsune.

_*****__ Jūnihitoe_ is an Empress Kimono consisting of 12 layers of robes, worn by Japanese empresses.


	26. Arc 2: Chapter 11

**Recap:** (_Bearmon_) It keeps getting worse! We thought if we relieve Ornismon, he could stop the fighting. But we were wrong. Ornismon was a horrible tyrant! Hippogriffomon and D'Arcmon are the same Digimon and was really Murmukusmon! But the real shock was Ananse, daughter of Manyu, has relieved! And she got a thing for Davis. She betrayed Murmukusmon, taking his data and took control of Ornismon!

Even worse…Kotemon, my best friend, sacrifice himself to protect us from Ornismon…He managed to relieve Princess Sakuramon, daughter of Cherubimon, but nothing good lasted.

Kinu took off with Ornismon to another dimension. What can we do?

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 11

~Digital~

"Naomi!" Davis cried. Impulsively he jumped down, falling down the hole. Luckily, Tamamon jumped and caught him. They landed safely and Davis scrambled to the fallen dog. He dropped to his knees and stroked Domesticmon's head and mane tenderly, worried about her. The Pure Spirit of Wood turned her head to weakly smile at him. He smiled back. Then Domesticmon glowed and Naomi was in her place, looking beat-up and exhausted, but she still had her smile.

Davis stood up, letting Tamamon gather Naomi into her arms. He raised his head straight up, looking where Kinu and Ornismon had escaped into a portal. Once again the temptress had slipped away, leaving behind a clean trail. She got away with a powerful Digimon. How could his world and Kokoro survive the Princess of Nightmares now?

The Legendary Warriors and Pure Spirits (back to their human selves), the Tamers, his team the V-Hearts, his new friends Jack Spicer and Dakota, and all of the Digimon gathered all round him.

"Uh…Davis?" Takato approached him, making him look down and turn to the Tamer. "We weren't introduced. I'm Takato Matsuki, leader of the Tamers."

"Hey." Davis smiled.

Takuya stepped in, grinning at Takato. "I'm Takuya Kanbara, leader of the Legendary Warriors."

"Since when we appointed him as leader?" Rika questioned, raising her red eyebrow and putting hands on her hips.

"Same when we did: never." JP answered for amusement, although Rika just gave him a look. She doesn't act so friendly with strangers or new kids until after a little while of knowing them.

Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon approached Tamamon who was holding Naomi.

"It's a shame that we let it get this far. I thought I was doing the right thing." Grizzlymon admitted as he and Dinohyumon bowed their heads to Naomi in shame and respect. "Forgive me."

"Princess, you and the children saw past our anger and fear. You saved our lives." Dinohyumon praised, keeping his head down.

"Thank you." The Humanoid and Beast thanked in unison.

The Legendary Children and Pure Spirits all smiled. However, Naomi was quiet, not having her special sparkle in her eyes.

"Come on, you saved yourselves by realizing you could live together in peace." Takuya said for Naomi, although he edged away from Cerberumon guarding at her side. The she-Cerberumon reminded him of the Cerberumon he met when he first arrived. Which attacked him, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon and almost killed him if he hadn't found his Spirit.

"Why is Naomi's Labramon a Cerberumon?" Zoe asked for Takuya.

"Cerberumon is a servant of Cherubimon. It only makes sense that Larbamon would be Cerberumon to Cherubimon's daughter." Narramon explained.

Naomi regained strength and got onto her two feet before Tamamon Digivolved back to Sadie. Naomi laid her hands on her chest, feeling her heartbeat. "Kotemon gave his life to give me my spirit. I feel so guilty…"

"Don't be." Dinohyumon consoled.

**{**Cue _When You Believe_ from 'Prince of Egypt'**}**

**(**Instrumental intro**)**

Naomi turned to Davis's direction. The three girls he saw as sisters hugged him altogether. Veemon rubbed his head on his leg, receiving a stroke on the head. However, his smile wasn't on his tanned face.

Her mother instincts tinged. He needed comfort. And so, she approached him, smiling comfortingly at him. He casted his sad eyes up and down. She saw the doubt in his eyes. Whenever he fought Kinu, the results ended up unappealing. That must be something she could do to keep his spirits up or else nobody would.

She breathed in and begun…to sing.

_**Many nights we've prayed…with no proof anyone could hear  
>In our hearts a hopeful song…we barely understood…<strong>_

She laid her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her, arching brows in confusion as she sang.

_**Now we are not afraid…although we know there's much to fear  
>We were moving mountains long before we knew we could…<strong>_

Her voice echoed through the ruins. Digimon came out of their hiding places. The other kids looked up.

_**Oh yeah…  
><strong>_

Naomi didn't need to Digivolve into Princess Sakuramon to make a difference. She was just as inspiring being herself, a human girl.

_**There can be miracles…when you believe  
>Though hope is frail…it's hard to kill…<br>Who knows what miracles you can achieve?**_

She strolled over to the youngest of the children and stroked the heads of Tommy, Lily and Suzie and the tops of the egg in Lori and Tommy's hands.

_**When you believe…somehow you will…**_

Naomi walked up to Davis, smiling and placing hands on his shoulders, making him look at everyone, smiles and eyes filled with hope, determination, support and friendship. Davis smiled at this and to Naomi. She smiled back and rubbed heads with him, an attempt of a hug.

_**You will when you…believe!**_

In the other Digiworld, hopes of winning were barely slim.

The Digimon Pharaoh had flew in from a portal, with a terrifying monster which Cleo first guessed it was Kinu herself until she spotted the girl riding it and shrugged, saying "Close enough."

Whatever. The monster, identified as 'Ornismon' by General ExVeemon, was immediately sacrificed by Kinu to regenerate her father, Manyu. He regained his powers and was _impossible_ to fight against! General ExVeemon's army made no effect on him. He fought back with sandstorms with moulds of his face smirking.

The hidden village was discovered in the midst of the battle. Digimon were either badly or in Digi-eggs. Ken was at the front, trying to protect the Digimon in a safe area set up for the young and injured. Wormmon was unable to Digivolve, so that was a disadvantage.

Inside the safe, small bunker, Kokoro was on her knees beside a heavily-breathing, badly beaten-up Rosemon, the Digi-mother of Lillymon and Veemon, the partner of her true love. Her Cleopatramon rubbed her partner's arms as the girl held the dying Rosemon's hand. Lillymon couldn't control her sobs out of fear of her poor mother.

Kokoro felt something, something that tugged her heart. She couldn't help but quietly sung one word.

Kokoro: _**Ohh…**_

Naomi: _**Mmm…Yeah…  
><strong>_

"Keep singing, dear," Rosemon urged, sounding terribly weak. "Someone is calling to you…"

Kokoro: _**In this time of fear…when prayer so often proves in vain  
>Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away<br>And now I'm standing here…my heart's so full I can't explain  
>Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say…<br>**_

Kokoro raised her head with golden curls spilling over her shoulders, gracing a smile, truly believing someone was reaching for her. It was a miracle. And to her, a miracle means Davis…

_**There can be miracles…when you believe**_

Naomi: _**When you believe  
><strong>_

Kokoro: _**Though hope is frail it's hard to kill…**_

Naomi: _**Ohh…**_

Kokoro/Naomi: _**Who knows what miracles…**_

Kokoro: _**You can achieve?**_

Naomi: _**You can achieve  
><strong>_

Kokoro:_** When you believe…Somehow you will…**_

Kokoro/Naomi: _**You will when you believe**_

**(**Instrumental**)**

Back at the island, Quartz offered her own piece of advice to Davis. "We all walk in the dark and each of us must learn to turn on their own light."

That quote reminded him of the answer he got from Naomi's wish tree, when he wished he could prove to everyone he is good enough. _'We are each gifted in a unique and important way. It is our privilege and our adventure to discover our own special light.'_

Kokoro/Naomi: _**They don't always happen when you ask…uh…  
>And it's easy to give in to your fear…Ohh oh oohh…<strong>_

He took out his D-3, questioning his role as a DigiDestined. Is he worth it? Were the DigiDestineds right? Where their insults the truth?

_**But when you're blinded by your pain  
>Can't see your way clear through the rain<strong>_

He thought of the V-Hearts, Veemon, Naomi, the Pure Spirits, Legendary Warriors, Tamers, and Jack Spicer. The friends he made. He pondered over how he grown over time, right from he arrived in the DigiWorld when the others couldn't to this minute.

He has enough life-beatings to last a lifetime. Then again, he was a reincarnation with the same life. If he was reborn, that could mean he was destined to save lives…He believed that…Even if that could be false, he still believed in his self-chosen destiny.

_**A small but still resilient voice says love is very near….  
><strong>_

With new hope, Davis raised his head up, his dark-brown eyes blazing. As he held his hand up, facing his D-3 up to the sky, a great and powerful beam of soft-yellow light shot to the sky, creating a hole. Unknowingly, the Crest of Courage appeared on his left palm under his yellow glove.

_**Ahhh…!**_

Suddenly the island started moving up, engulfing in light as it floated to another dimension.

_**(There can be miracles)**_

Kokoro: _**Miracles…**_

_**(When you believe)**_

Kokoro: _**Oh, when you believe!  
>Though hope is frail it's hard…<strong>_

Naomi: _**Hard to kill  
><strong>_

Kokoro: _**Who knows what miracles you can achieve?**_

Naomi: _**You can achieve  
><strong>_

Kokoro: _**When you believe…somehow you will**_

Naomi: _**Somehow, somehow, somehow**_

_**(Now you will)**_

Naomi: _**Now, ah, uh, uh…**_

Kokoro/Naomi: _**You will when you believe…**_

Naomi: _**Ohh…  
><strong>_

Just as Manyu was about to attack again, bright light ripped the sky. Ken shielded his eyes as the light got bigger and out of it came…an island?

The island crashed and green cords attached it to the ground. On the island, the children stared at their new surroundings and praised Davis for his miraculous performance. He smiled back.

Kokoro: _**You will when you…**_

Naomi: _**You will when you…**_

Kokoro/Naomi: _**Believe**__**  
><strong>_

Naomi: _**Just believe, just believe  
><strong>_

Kokoro: _**You will know when you…**_

Kokoro/Naomi: _**Believe**_

* * *

><p>Ken couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a head of maroon hair, pushed back with blue goggles. Kokoro joined him outside and went speechless once she saw the love of her life.<p>

"Davis…" She gasped, a happy smile beaming on her sunny face, as radiant as the sun. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it beat rapidly.

Ken barely controlled his emotions. "Davis!" He called, running out to the battlefield, now stilled and quiet when the island crashed in the middle of the battle, separating the warring sides. He ran his sports-genius legs fast toward Davis, his best friend and brother. "Davis!"

Davis blinked as he heard his name called desperately. He turned to his side, seeing someone he never expected to find in this situation with _Kinu. _"Ken?"

The Bearer of Kindness flung himself at Davis, almost knocking him over. Ken squeezed the breath out of his friend, burning his face in his shoulder, tears falling from his eyes. "Davis, I'm so sorry for doubting you. I should've known you were trying to help. It hurt losing a brother." At that, Davis's eyes flew open. "Davis, you're my best friend, but I was so stupid to use you as a shoulder to lean on and only realise how much you really mean to me when you were taken away."

Davis listened to Ken speaking with true sincerity and his eyes softened, no feeling of angst toward his friend found in his bones. The gogglehead hugged him back, pressing them together firmly as a sign of forgiveness. Their Digimon partners happily rejoiced seeing other each after some time too.

"I'm going to be there for you as you always did for me." Ken determinedly promised when the two boys broke apart.

Davis smiled warmly and happily. Then his eye caught a special someone…"Kokoro!"

The girl of his dreams stared lovingly at him, smiling with happiness. Her cherry-pink lips quivered as emotions threatened to lose control. When she spoke, she didn't whisper, stutter or sigh but exclaimed instead. "Davis!"

"Cleo!" Veemon cried, opening his arms, ready to run but the Gatomon already threw herself at him to the ground.

Davis and Kokoro flied into running toward each other and Kokoro flew into his awaiting arms, letting him to spin her around, tightly embracing in a hug.

She buried her face on his neck, eyes pouring with happy teardrops. "I missed you."

He pressed her against him, her curves fitting perfecting with his muscles. "I missed you too."

The Bearer of Compassion pulled away to stare lovingly at him, overwhelmed with bliss. Davis leaned forward to touch foreheads to look deep into her compassionate eyes while grinning, making her smile sunnily.

"Where there is great love, there are always miracles." Quartz quoted, watching the would-be-lovers reunite.

"It would a miracle if they only could bloody hell confess and kiss already!" Anya remarked, very frustrated, impatient at how naïve the couple were. Annalise laughed at Anya.

"Ryo?" Ken gasped, blinking in belief at the cool Legendary Tamer with blown-back-by-wind hair and clear blue eyes. It was no doubt Ryo Akiyama, his old friend from the DigiWorld years ago.

Looking at Ken, Ryo smiled upon remembering. "Ken! Long time, no see."

Then the eggs in Lori and Tommy's arms started to shake, alerting everyone.

"What is happening?" Lori asked.

"The eggs are hatching!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Digimon are born from eggs? Fascinating…" Anya mused, interested by the evolution.

"I have to get this!" Amaya recorded the eggs moving until it glowed in eye-blinding white and out hatched two In-Training Digimon that immediately jumped into Jeri and Alice's arms, earning shrieks of surprise from the two girls.

"Jeri, I'm so happy to see you again!" The adorable Tsunomon smiled up at the red-auburn-haired girl, staring down at it blank.

"Don't ya recognize me?" The Paomon in Alice's hands asked.

"Leomon?" Jeri gasped.

"Dobermon?" Alice gasped as well.

"B-B-But he got deleted…" Takato uttered.

"Maybe it's reincarnation." Takuya said, shrugging.

Unfortunately, the happy atmosphere didn't last for long. Manyu interfered, blasting at the kids, narrowly missing them. Davis brought Kokoro protectively close with his arm around her slim waist and looked above, glaring at the terrible bird.

He acted quickly, barking out orders. "Alright! Listen up! Takato, Takuya, lead your teams into battle. Hold them off." His fellow goggleheads nodded. "Sadie, handle your group and keep an eye on Naomi!" The redhead nodded also. "Jeri, Alice, take Suzie, Amaya and Sumitra to the shelter." The girls quickly left. "V-Hearts, stay with me." His team gathered close to him, posing as a real team of warriors.

"You heard him!" Lillymon hollered, taking the role as colonel. "Move it!" Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon shared an unsure look. _"I SAID MOVE IT!"_ Lillymon angrily screamed at them right in their faces, scraing them into battle. _"ATTACK!"_

"Let's go!" Takuya and Takato shouted as their combined groups headed to fight, Digivolving in their own ways.

"Wait!" Lillymon stopped the V-Hearts to talk to her brother. "Veemon, its Mom. She got injured badly and…" The flowery Digimon choked a sob. "She might not make it."

The DigiCode from Veemon's face washed away. In a flash, Veemon zoomed straight to the bunker. Blood flushed from Davis's face and he, too, hurried to the bunker, where he found his partner on his knee, holding his dying mother's hand.

"Mama…" Veemon whimpered, crying as Rosemon begun to dissolve from up her feet.

"She's being deleted!" Wolf the BlackGabumon shrieked.

"I can't record this." Amaya put her camera down respectfully.

"My babies…" Rosemon managed to say. Lillymon and Veemon listened closely. "I love you so much…"

Then she was gone.

"_MOM!" _Veemon let out a loud wail at losing his mother in a way that she never reborn as a Digi-egg, the human way. His sister sobbed on her knees, the human girls helping her calm down.

"Veemon…" Davis sat next to the breaking-down blue lizard. "Vee, listen. I know losing your mom is hard. I know."

While heavily sobbing, Veemon looked above at his best friend with watery, glazed orbs. "You do?"

The boy's brown eyes clouded with sadness of his own. "Yeah…Vee, it's gonna be hard…but I will be there for you all the way."

"Thanks 'sniff' Davish…" Veemon wrapped his arms around Davis in a hug, something Davis returned, giving Veemon a comforting warmness. Unknowing to the both of them, the Crest of Friendship appeared on his right palm.

Davis put his head up to his second-in-command. "Annalise, you take the lead. Veemon is in no condition to fight and I can't leave him."

Annalise didn't argue. She nodded, understanding. "No problem." She walked over to Davis and planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek before she walked out with her partner, Anya and her partner.

Almost everyone left to give Veemon privacy, even Lillymon and Lori, although the Bearer of Loyalty just stood outside. _Almost everyone._

Kokoro stayed, her oceanic eyes swimming in concern for her love. She sat on her knees neatly next to Davis, gently laying a dainty hand on his shoulder.

"That was very kind of you, what you said to Veemon." Kokoro said, quietly like she was shy.

Davis drew his eyes over to Veemon, being tended by Cleo and silently crying over the folds of the blanket where his mother used to lay. "I understand what he is going through."

"You do? Have you lost someone?" Her question was careful, gentle yet curious.

"Kokoro, I…I don't wanna talk about this right now. I want this war to end."

"So do I." With that, she laid her head on his shoulder. After Davis intertwined their hands, they sat in comfortable silence.

"Daisuke-kun!" The silence ended when Lori poked her head in, eyes alarmed. "There's something you have to see!"

Davis ran outside with Kokoro, hand in hand, and then skidded in a stop once seeing a very bad view. Their side was already overcome by Kinu's army of Pharaohmon, triple times more than them! The three kids and their partners, including Veemon, ran out to help.

"_Celestial Arrow!"_ The Cleopatramon created an arrow and strike it at her enemies. Then she got hit and went crashing down.

"Cleo!" Kokoro cried, rushing to Cleo's side.

The great army of Pharaohmon parted and Kinu stepped forward with a dark-skinned man, clad in black robes, scarab accessories and a clean bald head. The pair of them were smirking devilishly, their dark lips curled into sinister grins and red eyes furrowed baleful.

"Ma-Ma-Manyu." Wormmon uttered, hiding behind Ken. The feared creature has been regenerated.

"So that's why Ananse killed Murmukusmon." Dinohyumon breathed.

The Digimon cowered under Manyu's evil gaze as he strolled forward, speaking in his long-dead language. _"Heatah mi pharos…ai nililo…illseian."_

"What did he say?" Koji asked.

"Wait a minute," Bokomon whipped out his book and flipped through pages to translate. "He said…Your luck is waning thin, children…It is time you surrender…forever."

"It's actually 'For all eternity', Bokomon." Naomi corrected and immediately got odd stares from her friends.

"You understood that?" Davis questioned, flabbergasted.

Narramon beamed proudly. "She is Princess Sakuramon."

White-silk bandage of silk jumped out and wrapped around Naomi and Davis together, pulling the both of them into Kinu's hands, the evil princess passing the Pure Spirit of Wood to her father while she held the Child of three chests.

"_Naomi!" "Davis!" _

Before he walked off with a squirming Naomi, Manyu shouted over his shoulder. _"Itac an mai!"_

"Now he said…kill them all." Bokomon's face fell. "Oh dear."

"No! Let go of me!" Naomi screamed, trying to get away. She could only sadly stare at Sadie, Charisse, Lily and Koichi as Pharaohmon surrounded them and she was dragged away…to Hamunaptra.

* * *

><p>"Hands off!" Davis yelled right in Kinu's face. He struggled against her, fighting in her hold on his arm. Manyu had commanded the Pharaohmon to kill his friends and there is no way he's gonna let that happen! "Lemme go!"<p>

Kinu, finally enough with his feisty attitude, grabbed his chin in an iron-grip and forced him to look her in the eye.

"It's about time you see reason." With that said, she pounced on his mouth in unexpected kiss.

The children and their Digimon reacted horrified. Kokoro gasped. Davis opened his eyes wide. This wasn't how he wanted his first kiss to be. Kinu had the mouth of a tarantula, teeth hungrily nibbling on his bottom lip. He tried to break free, but she tightened her hold on him, making him wince at the painful feel of her sharp nails digging into his skin. Then his eyes dropped as they changed colour, to a red. He was slowly engrossed in a black aura, sprouting wings. He growled, baring fangs, once Kinu pulled away. He fisted his hands, growing bigger with claws. His friends watched in horror as his wings flapped and he flew up, creating a terrible hurricane. The rapid wind sounded like screams, Davis even added in a dragon-like roar. The ones who aided him stared up at them scared as he constructed more wind into his hurricane.

Kinu chuckled wickedly, very pleased.

Inside the hurricane, she appeared behind Davis, wrapped her arm around his neck from behind, arching her body against his back, lips dangerously close to his ears.

"Is this what you're fighting stubbornly for? Friends who backstab you every second, knowing your existence? Family who ignores you and your good intentions?"

Davis was processed by her _Illusion Nightmare _attack in a new way. His mind was tormented by his deepest, darkest secrets, insecurities and fears. In his blinded eyes, there was the DigiDestineds, his friends back home, giving him cruel looks of disgust.

"_Davis, stop acting like me! It's freaking annoying! You're nothing but annoying!"_ Tai barked.

"_You don't know the half of being a DigiDestined!"_ Matt proclaimed.

"_That right!"_ Sora agreed.

"_You deserved to be exiled!"_ Izzy scorned.

"_You're so stupid!"_ Mimi jeered.

"_You are like a disease! We want you to go away!"_ Joe belittled.

"_Get it through your thick head, I won't like you a bit even if you are the last boy on earth!" _Kari snubbed.

"_That won't be possible, the idiot has no brain!"_ TK sneered.

"_Are you listening, you moron?! You have a shorter attention span than a goldfish! You need a personality transplant!"_ Yolei harshly shouted.

"_You don't have what it takes to be one of us!"_ Cody scolded.

"Stop it!" Davis cried, falling to his knees and clutching his throbbing head. "Guys, stop it! What do I have to do to make you happy?"

But the insults kept throwing at him. Then he heard a baby's cry. By lifting his head up, he saw the cruel DigiDestineds gone and a white bundle. He reached out for it, but it disappeared before he could barely grab it, leaving behind a feather in its place. Then he saw a woman running towards him, yelling his name.

Light shone behind her. Davis reacted, "Mom, look out!"

The light burst and the woman disappeared also.

Another voice echoed in his head. _"First your sister, now your mother? You're not my son…You're a __**CURSE!**__"_

Davis screamed as he was overwhelmed in agony.

* * *

><p>Outside his tormented mind, he roared at the same time as his inner self. The kids were still alive, thank god, but their chances of luck were running out. The number of murderous Pharaohmon was too great and Davis was going out of control as a monster!<p>

"Davish!" Veemon hollered, waving madly, trying to get his attention. But no success. He didn't notice a charging Pharaohmon until Kokoro blocked it swinging sword with her Sais, skilfully striking Pharaohmon with a roundhouse kick.

"A kiss made that?!" Kazu shrieked, looking at Davis in his demonic dragonsque form.

Kenta shivered in fear. "Now I'm almost scared to start dating!"

"Davis is a _great help_***** but I wish he was on our side!" Jack screamed, narrowing dodging a _Fist of Nile._ Kinu's scary character made him thought, _Chase Young would have a field day with that crazy chick!_

Cyberdramon angled his claws at the hurricane, targeting Kinu. His claws were ready to fire bursts of data-erasing energy from his claws that can partially delete Kinu's digital structure. _"Desolation cla-"_

"Cyberdramon, no!" His tamer shouted, jumping on his back, making the Desolation Claw miss the target. "You'll hit Davis as well!

"We have to take out his bitch!" Rika shouted. "Kyubimon, use-"

Ryo grabbed Rika, cutting her off. "We can't hurt him! He's our friend! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here!"

"Here? Where there's Pharaohmon everywhere!" Rika sarcastically remarked.

"Don't say that!" Takato, her usually sweet-natured leader, scolded without fear or nervousness. "You like him, you said so! You call him gutsy!"

"I know!" Rika admitted without embarrassment. "Then how do you suggest we save him?"

Anya tried to fly in, tried to reason with Davis. But the hurricane was too great and threw her Farukonmon. Annalise even tried to get in herself and got herself thrown by, fortunately caught by her Antylamon.

Annalise straightened herself up, intensely staring at the boy who helped her overcome her fear of loneliness. "We can't give up on him! He would never give up on us!"

Kokoro stood at the very back of the struggling group of DigiDestineds. Her heart was breaking over her hurting love. His suffering and destruction hurt her just as much it hurt him. She caught the wicked smirk on Kinu's face with a matching glint in her red eyes and instantly figured out her trick. _That's what she wants!_ _She knows we won't hurt him, not after everything he did for us. Her Illusion Nightmare is only one half of it._ Sea-coloured orbs stared at the dragonsque boy, roaring furiously, chomping his sharp teeth on the air. _He may look like a monster_ _but I_ _know he's hurting inside._ Her kind eyes furrowed, glinting with determination.

She turned to Cleo, gracing passion, nothing shy about it. She didn't say anything but Cleo nodded, knowing what she wanted and so Cleo bent down, allowing Kokoro and Veemon to climb onto her back, and flew off.

Ken gasped when he saw the girl he befriended flying straight to the hurricane. Annalise and Anya flipped when they saw her, the girl they see as a sister. At the same time, they all screamed her name. _"Kokoro!"_

"Kokoro-chan!" Lori cried.

"_Heaven's Charm!"_ Cleo created a cross-like shape of gold energy as a shield against Pharaohmon's poisonous _Necromist_ and wiped that shield at them as an attack. _"Heaven's Charge!"_ Then she created a ring of the same energy that paralyzed the Pharaohmon and selflessly restored her allies. Once everything was calm and easy, she took the chance to dive into the hurricane, meeting face-to-face with a controlled Davis and a controlling Kinu.

Kinu glared at Kokoro over Davis's shoulder. Kokoro glared back.

"Gimme back my buddy!" Veemon demanded, not afraid of Kinu at the moment.

Kinu gripped her hands on Davis harder, snarling like a territorial beast. "He is mine."

For the first time in her life, bottled-up anger exploded in Kokoro. Her face burned red, her hands fisted, her eyes narrowed, her lips quivered into a stern frown. Instead of typical flames of fire to represent her anger, lightning stroke, thunder boomed, wind blew rapidly and water rushed, all combined into a storm. "No…He…is…NOT!"

She pounced at Kinu, forcefully knocking her off Davis. Then she remembered he was hovering and yelped in surprise, quickly grabbing onto him.

She pulled herself up, looking up at his face. He was still growling like a mindless beast.

"Davis! Davis, please!" She pleaded. "Can you hear me?"

He responded with a husky growl and an attempted chomp which made her flinch.

She shut her eyes tightly as she tried to think of a way to help him. _Come on, Kokoro, think!_ _When Kinu used Illusion Nightmare on me…I remembered my first day at my new school…That's it!_ _She scared me with my fears. She's doing the same thing to him!_

Now sure, she looked up, wrapping her arms around Davis's rumbling neck, and hoisted herself up to meet eyes with him. They were no longer his signature dazzling, warm brown eyes but the same dangerous red as Kinu.

"Davis, please listen!" She moved her arms to grasp his shoulders. "You're looking at the past, the bad things! The past hurts, I understand…" He snarled, as if he was saying 'I don't believe you.' "You had no friends when you were young. Your only friend was your aunt and she left. The DigiDestineds don't acknowledge you. You have a tough relationship with your family, _especially_ your father." She squeezed his shoulders on the last three words, showing how well she knew him. Not everything but enough. She tangled her hands in his spiky hair and pulled his face close. He stabbed her in the arms with his claws. She winced but refused to back down. "You're trying hard to be someone you're not so people will like you. But you don't have to. You're wonderful just the way you are. You're bull-headed, passionate, clever, funny, friendly, hard-working and energetic, you're one in a million! I knew you are special from the first moment I met you at Camp Kaki when we literally ran into each other. I didn't know it then…but it was love at first sight for me." She tugged him in closer to touch foreheads. She leaned on him, bravely letting tears flow. "_Milagro__*****_...I love you."

Then she kissed him.

At that moment in Davis's tortured mind, Davis felt a jolt in his bones. A tingle went all over his body. He heard Kokoro's words in echoes. Suddenly what he remembered went flashing in front of him. He remembered everything from he got sucked into the DigiWorld, how unconfident he was of being a leader without the experienced DigiDestinends' help. He remembered how he, Kokoro, Lori, Annalise and Anya slowly formed into the V-Hearts despite early struggles. He remembered making friends across town and the DigiWorld. He remembered fighting for the DigiWorld with true selflessness. He remembered the special moments he shared with Kokoro…

The hurricane calmed down, bursting into sparkles. The Pharaohmon backed off by the light, back to the aid of their fallen mistress, laying down and glaring at the couple settling back on the ground. Veemon blinked in confusion, holding onto Cleo. All eyes enlarged to the size of saucepans at the sight of Kokoro kissing Davis.

When Davis's black dragon-like aura faded away, he blinked his normal warm eyes and expanded them once he realized he was currently kissing the girl of his dreams! Then he remembered her echoed words, including her confession. He smiled against her sweet lips. The kiss was amazing, a thousand times better than Kinu's. He closed his eyes and kissed back, deepening it too and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. They were too wrapped up in their embrace to notice that Davis's chest glowed and bared the crest of Miracles on it.

A cough coming from Lobomon interrupted them. They pulled apart, smiling at each other. They'll sort out their relationship later. They turned to their friends. Veemon jumped at Davis and his fellow V-Hearts hugged him and Kokoro. The girls were swooning over how romantic the kiss was and the boys envied how lucky he was yet also marvelled how awesome he was. But Davis felt uneasy. He looked over his group, finding Kinu and her army already gone. She left him with a feeling she wasn't done yet.

"I don't think Kinu is satisfied yet." He told.

"Oh, THAT is great!" Agunimon wailed.

"Well then, if she wants more, what does she wants besides you?" Henry pondered over the possibilities.

"She already got power, looks, skill, minions, a powerful daddy." Jack said.

On 'daddy', Davis got it figured out. "Jack, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Even if 'evil' wasn't part of it, Jack blushed at the praise.

"This isn't over until Kinu relieves her mother and completes her family!"

Dinohyumon stepped forward. "It was because Manyu's love for Fatinah-asp-Nama that got him cursed! Even after 3000 years…"

Grizzlymon stepped up, finishing for his former enemy. "…He's still in love with her. Kinu used a powerful Digimon like Murmukusmon to regenerate her father. They'll need another powerful Digimon to relieve Fatinah-asp-Nama."

"A beautiful, powerful, female Digimon of high status." Jack theorised, his evil genius brain working instantly. When all eyes laid on him, he flushed. He was on the side of good now! "I have a hunch."

"Like a princess?" Kumamon gingerly suggested.

"THEY'RE GONNA USE NAOMI AS A HUMAN SACRIFICE?!" Namimon screamed.

"_NO!"_ Loweemon shouted. "We have to stop them!"

"But how?" Jeri asked, worried.

"Think, Davis, think!" Kazu, Kenta and Jack urged, all with hands on him and shaking him hard.

Dakota pulled a very dizzy Davis away from them. "Boys, he's not a maraca, quit shaking him!"

Then Charisse's eyes lit up, getting an idea. "Hey Narramon. You're the keeper of Legends. Do you have any information on anything relating to Manyu's time?"

Narramon flipped through pages hastily until she found the right page. "According to legend, there are two books from Egyptian times. The Black Book of the Dead brings the dead back to life. Its counterpart, the Gold Book of the Living, does the opposite."

Davis formulated an idea. "It ends life. We can kill him with it. We found the black book at Hamunaptra near Anubis. If the gold book is the opposite, we would find it with a different god. What's the opposite of Anubis?"

"Horus." Charisse and Anya answered, both of them were intelligent about world cultures, well Anya knew it through computers.

"Let's go!"

Kokoro beamed and raised her hand up, holding a sai. "_Santiago_*****_!_ Ah!" Before anyone made a move to Hamunaptra, her foot hit something hard and she fell.

"Kokoro!" Davis rush to her side, wrapped a protective arm around her waist again and pulled her up, pressing against his body. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I just tripped over a rock…" She looked down and found not a rock but…"A Digi-egg?" She picked it up and squinted at the two pink five-point stars on top of each other embedded on top of a silver star-shaped egg that was set on a platinum case. "It has one of my crests."

"Hey," Davis looked at his D-3, where a crest symbol was flashing on the screen. "I have access to the Digi-egg of Miracles!"

"Yes!" Veemon cheered. "I can Armour Digivolve!"

"To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage." Quartz quoted.

Taking each other's hand, the couple shouted together, "Golden/Platinum Digi-Armour Energize!"

~Digimon~

"Veemon…Golden Armour Digivolve to…Magnamon, the Radiance of Miracles!"

Veemon transformed into an extremely powerful form of himself like he was as ExVeemon. His muscles and face were covered with amazing armour of gleaming gold.

"Cleopatramon, Ultimate Level…Platinum Armour Digivolve to…Credomon, the Brillance of Belief!"

Cleo changed from Cleopatramon into a taller woman with a slim figure, pure white skin, lavender-pink heart-shaped wings that were bigger than Cleopatramon's, lavender-pink lips, and ankle-long, silver hair that has curls, waves and flicks pulled in a ponytail. She wore a sleek, strapless dress made out of platinum with the Crest of Belief embedded on the chest. The dress reached mid-thigh and she had silver gauntlets, sliver knee-length boots, a silver mask covering half her face, and silver bangles with lavender-pink stars around her arms.

~Digimon~

"Let's go!" Davis cried as he and his large group of willing friends to Hamunaptra.

* * *

><p>At Hamunaptra, Davis and part of the group snuck inside while the Legendary Warriors, the Pure Spirits and their partners handle the Pharaohmon guarding the city of the dead, although Loweemon was very reluctant of letting Davis recuse Naomi.<p>

It was too dark in the chambers, making it impossible to see anything. That is until Davis spotted an old, circular mirror. He adjusted it and the light bounced off to another mirror then to another until it lit up the entire chamber, presenting grand, breath-taking, marvellous, golden treasure left behind by the Pharaohs! Anya smiled at him, only happy that he remembered, ignoring the gold. Everyone else eyed the treasure as they carefully stepped down the stairs.

"Sweet mama…" Kazu drooled.

"Davis…" Jack said in a breathless voice. "Can you see…?"

"Yeah." Davis answered, not really caring about the gold.

"Can you believe…?"

"Yeah."

"Can we…"

"No."

Suddenly a cry pierced the air just as a bony hand shot up from the ground. The Tamer girls shrieked, backing away, Rika protectively guarding them. Living corpses burst out from the ground.

"What the hell are these guys?" Annalise asked in her witty, casual way, positioned in a fighting stance as the mummy started limping towards them.

Narramon gulped. "I believe those are Manyu's priests. The ones mummified alive along with him."

"Alright, then." Davis shrugged before slashing his katana at them. The kids and Digimon struggled to fight back, but the number of mummies were too great so they had to retreat.

Davis turned to Takato. "You'll find the book and I'll find Naomi."

Takato nodded before they both set off on their missions.

* * *

><p>Deep within the temple, Manyu prepared for the same ritual in the same place as 3000 years ago. Ananse came up, Pharaohmon came in behind her, carrying a coffin to the altar, where Naomi was unconsciously set on and shackled to. More of Manyu's mummified priests surrounded the altar, bowing and chanting. Manyu proudly beamed at his daughter and kissed her temple for her hard work. She smiled proudly in return.<p>

Amethyst eyes groggily opened. The owner of those pair of eyes tried to stretch her tired limbs, only to find out that she was shackled. As she struggled, she turned to her side to find a black-haired, mummified corpse of a woman beside her. She screamed once she saw it.

* * *

><p>Her shrill scream echoed through the hallways and luckily picked up the ears of her rescuers. They were riding their Digimon down the hallways.<p>

"Naomi!" Davis shouted. "Hurry, Magnamon!"

"Maybe I should've got that left." Magnamon mused.

"I told you we should've stop and ask for directions." Credomon scoffed. "Gah! Men…"

* * *

><p>The Tamers were being chased by the mummies, their Digimon trying their hardest to keep them off.<p>

"How many lackeys does this guy have?!" Gargomon yelled while fighting off the mindless mummies.

Then Jack skidded to a halt when he ran into a room, finding a golden statue of an Egyptian god.

"Jackpot!" He shouted in triumph. "I found the statue!"

"Finally!" Ryo remarked as the Tamers begun to dig under the statue.

Having enough of the pesky mummies, Takato sat on Growlmon's head and shouted, "Fire in the hole!"

"_Pyro Blaster!"_ Growlmon shot a powerful fire ball from his mouth at the mummies, blowing them up on the spot.

* * *

><p>The ritual began. Naomi frantically panicked as Kinu stood at the altar, waving her hand over her dead mother's face as her father did as a loving sign of affection. Manyu preached from the book of the dead, bringing his lover's soul from the dead. Like 3000 years ago, Fatinah-asp-Nama's soul took the form of a black ghost and drifted over her mummified body. The corpse suddenly rose, shrieking her first breath and shifted over to her side to wail at the young girl next to her, who was alive and screaming her head off!<p>

Kinu towered over her, holding a dagger in her hands, positioned for stabbing. "With your death, my mother shall live…And my father and I…" As she raised her dagger above her head, she smirked at her father and he returned the same smirk. "…shall be _invincible!_"

Kinu raised her dagger to plunge into the screaming princess and…

"The Gold Book!"

….stopped in mid-air, startled by the outburst. At the top of the old stone staircase was Jack holding a book made out of pure gold, radiantly shining in the light. "We found it, guys, we found it!"

"_Homdei Amun-Ra…"_ Manyu snarled.

"The Gold Book of the Living." Kinu translated in a growl, setting her dagger down beside her undead mother.

"That's great, but it would really help is you could get me out of here!" Naomi shouted, wiggling in chains.

Anya appeared, grabbed Jack by the trench coat and pulled him back. "Shut up and open the book! It's the only way to kill him! You have to open the book and find the inscription!"

Unknowingly to them except for Anya, a slim young woman took a sword from a statue from the back of the room. She wasn't alone…

Jack fiddled and fumbled with the gold book, trying to find a way to open it. But…"I can't open it! It's locked or something!"

Anya saw the star-shaped hole on the front and realized the important part. "We need the key!"

"It's inside his robes!" Naomi answered as Kinu and Manyu advanced to the stairs in a slow and angry waltz.

"Oh, brilliant!" Anya sarcastically commented while Jack sweated fearfully.

Suddenly, the rest of V-Hearts leaped out from the back, the evil father and daughter duo to spin around to the front surprised. Davis yelled, bringing his katana down on one of the shackles holding Naomi hostage, freeing her left arm.

"Davis!" Naomi exclaimed with a bright smile.

"_Stop them!"_ Kinu shouted in Ancient Egyptian.

On her command, the mummified priests limped up to their feet and began to attack the heroes. Davis acted fast and sliced a mummy in half. Annalise skilfully swung her sword around, adding in a punch to the skull that caused it to burst into sand. Kokoro twirled and spun around, sending roundhouse kicks and stabbing her sais, twirling them on her hands like batons. Lori shot her tantos from her bow and hit her targets right in the heart, striking each creature down. Anya hurried down, grabbing a club on the way, and hitting mummies' heads off, sending the detached heads across the room. She was thankful for Annalise for introducing her to tennis.

After placing the last mummy down, Davis turned to Naomi. A cocky smile dawned upon her from Davis. He shrugged. "Mummies."

She giggled. But just as he was about to free her from the remaining shackle, he and his girls got yanked down onto their fronts by the thick threads of silk wrapped around their legs, made by none other than Electro!

Naomi looked down then up, gasping. "Look out!"

The V-hearts glanced up to find another mummy coming at them with a _huge_ block of stone, intending to crush them! Unfortunately, the heroes' weapons were out of reach. Then Ken came behind the mummy, dropping low, slicing its legs off, causing the creature to fall backwards and got crushed by the stoneblock instead. Electro got wrapped up in silk by Wormmon. Magnamon picked up the trapped larva, smirking evilly with an evil idea in mind. He spun the bug around in the air and threw him away, deep in the temple. Electro's screams went faint as he flew away.

"Electro!" Kinu wailed.

When Ken bent down to cut through the silk, he was thanked by Davis's smile of gratitude. "Thanks, Ken."

Ken grinned down at him, helping him up. "I was getting jealous of you acting the hero."

While the V-Hearts recuse the princess, Jack wandered about, squinting at the Gold Book of the Living, muttering to himself, acting frustrated, "How can anyone read this? It's nothing but pictures!"

"Let me see that!" Bokomon snapped as he suddenly appeared with his foster son and Digimon pals. He side glanced at Narramon, grinning before he cleared his throat and started to attempt at translating an inscription. _"Rusheem…Rusheem mulo…Rusheem mulo Cashka!"_

But as soon as he announced that, a loud stomping noise bellowed. Davis had just released Naomi from the platform when more mummies, that were Egyptian soldiers and more deadlier than the priests, marched out of their hidden room. Manyu smirked as the undead soldier mummies approach the young heroes as if they were the criminals!

"Uh on…" Neemon, Kangamon and Patamon, and Salamon uttered.

"Oh boy." Jack muttered grimly.

Narramon angrily frowned at a cringing Digimon scholar. "You moron! You just relieve the guards!"

Davis growled and grasped his katana firmly. "Oh yeah…This just keeps getting _better_ and _better!_" Ken glanced at him, surprised to hear Davis speak sarcasm.

Naomi held onto Annalise's arm. "Do something, Bokomon…"

_"Me?"_ Bokomon yelped.

"You raised them, you can command them." Annalise hissed.

"You've got to be joking!" Jack scoffed, which made Bokomon grimaced up at him.

"Finish the inscription on the cover, _idiots_, **THEN** you can control them!" Anya's harsh, loud snap sent the pair backing away and slamming against the wall.

They both nodded frantically, saying, "Right!" and ran off for a quieter place to read, leaving the V-Hearts to face mummies equipped with weapons of their own. Then Fatinah-asp-Nama appeared behind Naomi and yanked her away, intending on stabbing her to live again. Anya and Helena swooped in and tried to hide her from the walking corpse. Even though she was a living corpse, she had impressive skills in combat and blades that Kinu inherited.

"Mama!" Kinu shouted, running to her. But Kokoro cut in front of her, blocking her swinging knife with her sai. When Kinu almost had the upper hand, Ken joined in, making it a two-on-one.

"_Kill the boy!"_ Manyu commanded.

"Cleo, help Davis!" Kokoro shouted, still agilely battling.

The armed mummies jumped impossibly over the platform and landed right in front of Davis, Magnamon, Annalise, Quartz, Lori, Atsuko and Cleo. Altogether, the seven roared their fury at them, only to receive scarier roars.

The two young kids winced whereas the oldest murmured "Uh uh." with a blank expression. Then Mangamon blasted his _Magna Blaster_ at the mummies, Cleo followed with her _Credo Blaster_ which was just the same as Mangamon since she was his counterpart, and Atsuko attacked with her _Fira Bomb, _allowing the kids to take off, just to think of a plan.

With an innocent girl to protect and a dangerous undead woman hot on her tail, Anya unleashed the loudest, most impatient scream she could ever make, in hopes to remind Bokomon and Jack. _**"HURRY UP WITH THAT READING!"**_

It did. Jack and Bokomon cringed at her scream and desperately tried to translate with Narramon.

"Davis!" Takato showed up with his Digimon and Tamers and met face with the runaway V-Hearts. Eyebrows shot up to hairlines when he and his group saw the more flexible mummies and they hightailed with the V-Hearts.

"If we live, I'm gonna kill Davis!" Rika shouted whilst in the chaos.

Then the Legendary Warriors, the Pure Spirits and their partners collapsed down from the ceiling. Davis being chased by monstrous mummies was the first thing Agunimon saw.

"Davis!" The Warrior of Flame scrambled onto his feet, coming to Davis's recuse. The mummies were impossible to kill! So he and his warriors fought the agile mummies on the stairs, keeping the human kids in a circle behind them.

Meanwhile, the translation of the inscription was almost complete. _Almost._

"I can't figure out this last symbol!" Narramon shouted.

"What does it look like?" Naomi questioned. Then she screamed as Fatinah-asp-Nama appeared out of her hiding spot and grabbed Anya's neck.

Jack's red eyes examined the symbol. "It's, uh…a bird, a stork!" He called back, flapping his arm.

Naomi tried to think what the symbol was but she was too worried about Anya being gagged by the female mummy. Luckily, Vulplemon threw the mummy away. Anya slumped against the wall as she breathed in and out heavily.

Fortunately, Naomi finally remembered what the stork symbol meant. _"Ahmenophus!"_

Narramon studied the engraving thoughtfully. "Oh yes, I see now…"

**_"JUST READ IT!"_ **Anya hollered before the female mummy smacked her to another wall.

At the same time, the Warriors were losing to the mummies. They suddenly tripped and they, the V-Hearts, Tamers and their Digimon fell down the stairs. Davis rolled further away from his friends and crawled backwards as the combatant creatures advanced on, spears and swords at the ready for jabbing. He heard his friends scream his name as the mummies brought their weapons down on him…

_"Hootusk simum Ahmenophus!"_

He braced himself but the sharp points didn't go any deeper into his face to end his life, enough to pierce a small cut under his eye. That eye opened and found the mummies standing over him motionless and then they stepped back into stances. He scrambled back, bewildered.

_"Destroy him!"_ Manyu barked. But the mummies stayed still. _"Destroy him!" _He repeated but nothing happened._ "I command you to destroy him!"_ Again, none of the mummies moved.

Noticing the only female mummy was raving mad, Bokomon continued the spell. _"Fahra kooshka Fatinah-asp-Nama!"_

"No!" Kinu shouted. Instantly the mummies headed for the dead mistress.

"_Fatinah!"_ Manyu cried. He stalked towards the ex-evil boy genius and the scholar Digimon. _"Give me that book!"_

Kinu finally pushed Ken and Kokoro away but she was too late. Like before, she witnessed the shadow of her mother getting her life ended. But now, she was killed by the mummies. "Mama!"

Manyu breathed in air angrily through his nose and stomped towards the small group with the book, lifting Jack up into the air by the throat as well as choking him. _"Now, you die."_

Not letting Manyu hurt his friend, Davis charged at him and slashed the high priest's arm off, dropping Jack down with his arm still on him. The new Tamer shrieked high-pitched, shook the arm off and took off. Manyu glared at the boy for slicing his arm off and threw him away with incredible strength, easily putting his sliced limb back on.

"Guys…I got it." Jack, shaking in his boots, presented the key in his hand!

"Jack, you're the man!" Takato praised. Everyone gathered around him to use the key to unlock the book.

"Keep him busy!" Ken shouted.

Just now, Manyu had ruthlessly thrown Davis into a wall and went falling onto the ground. "Not a problem…"

Davis's allies ganged up on Kinu from getting the book. But intenseness was getting to them. Not even Azimon's philology of patience was working. Naomi was reading as fast as she could but everyone was getting impatient.

"Hurry Naomi, faster!" Beetlemon pressed anxiously.

"You're not helping!" Azimon told him.

Now Manyu had Davis up in the air by the throat, choking him tightly.

_"Now…it's your turn…"_ Then he opened his mouth impossibly wide as if he was going to swallow Davis full.

But then Naomi cheered. "I got it, I got it! _Cabeesh shmal, Cabeesh shmal…_"

Naomi's chant made Manyu turn his attention to her. _"Para doos, para doos!"_

Manyu dropped Davis abruptly, terrified as a black ghost chariot passed through him, taking a ghost of himself back to wherever the chariot came from. Manyu was beyond angry! The children were exhausted and all of their Digimon had Digivolve into Fresh Level from the extreme battle that they just finished. The Legendary Warriors and Pure Spirits Digivolve back to their wornout human forms.

"I thought you said it was gonna kill him." Ryo cracked at Davis, breathing deeply.

The ultimate leader just took his katana as Manyu stalked to him with the full intent of committing murder again. But then he noticed a small light-blue blob with a long appendage on its head laying down. It was Chibomon, the Fresh form of Veemon. With an evil smirk, Manyu grabbed Chibomon and squeezed extremely tight, cutting the baby Digimon's air off. Davis charged at him to recuse Chibomon, ending up driving his katana into the high priest's stomach. The high priest gasped. His hand touched his stomach and showed…blood. Real, red, blood.

"He's mortal." Naomi stated.

Quickly, Davis pulled his katana out, took Chibomon in a protective hug and backed away, watching the priest stumbled into the black pond.

"Papa!" Kinu dropped to her knees at the edge of the pool, reaching out to grab her father's hand. No one has ever seen her look so vulnerable. "Papa…"

Regretfully, Manyu reverted back into a horrendous mummy then drowned in the black water.

"Death…is only the beginning…" Quartz, as a Conomon with her rosy-pink eyes, mused.

Kinu raised her head up, her perfect hair shadowing her angry facial appearance. "Quite right…" Her unnatural red eyes focused on the one responsible for her father's dismay. "You destroyed me, Davis." She stood up and slowly strode towards him. "But I am my father's daughter and he did everything he could for love. I loved you once, so I'm giving you this chance. Be with me…or die."

Davis narrowed his eyes at her. "I rather die than betray my friends."

His friends beamed at how extremely devoted he was to them. Chibomon wiggled in his arms, smiling. Kinu's copper lips pouted. Out of the blue, the ground suddenly shook. The walls sunk, pillars knocked down, all consisted by the pulling of a lever, caused by a Kunemon wrapped up in silk.

"I REALLY HATE THAT BUG!" Chibomon squealed.

"Time to go!" Annalise ordered. The children made no hesitation on hightailing it out of the chamber, Bokomon tripping on the way and accidentally dropping the Gold Book of the Living into a pond.

Anya, cradling Helena as an orange Pururumon, ran back to that pond, flabbergasted over the fact a priceless, unique artefact was casted aside. "You've lost the book, I can't believe-"

"COME ON!" Annalise dragged her away, leaving the Princess of Nightmares and her Digimon servant behind.

The kids ran pass the wonderful treature except Jack stopped.

"Couldn't we just-"

"NO, JACK!" Davis ran back and dragged him with him.

The kids ran up the stairs and back into the web-filled tunnels just as the walls caved in, eventually escaping to outside. They pumped their legs to the limits to run as far away from the collapsing city, sinking into the sand and detached itself off the earth, flying away into another dimension, like the Island of Lost Digimon, and also as it did 3000 years ago. Hamunaptra was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Ironically, Davis's full name '**Daisuke**' means _'Great Help'_.

***** _Milagro_ is Spanish for 'Miracle'.

*****_ Santiago _is a Spanish battle cry.


	27. Arc 2: Chapter 12

**14,646 hits, 61 reviews, 39 favourites, and 38 followers! My god, you're all wonderful! Arc 2 is over! Halfway there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or the songs.**

**I do not own 'Ho Hey' or 'What Dreams are Made Of'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong> (_Kinu_) Davis has stopped my father once again as he did before. But he's am not done with me yet…

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2:<strong> Chapter 12

~Digital~

The kids watched the Ancient burial site disappear. A hand grabbing Davis's shoulder took him off guard and he almost punched…

"Gennai?"

The young, brown-haired grinned. "Well done, Davis. Well done, all of you." He beamed at every child and partner present. Girls went lovestruck over how handsome he was. "Kinu may have sealed away the crests, but the crest of Miracles is invincible. That's why you were able to come here. In ancient times, it was very sacred and only used for the most precious child of Chosen Children. Kiseki earned it by giving his life for another. No one else has ever done that before. You lived up to your crests so well."

Davis grinned cockily. "Yeah, it was nothing."

Gennai grinned at him. "Our worlds are in peace again. I'll handle it from here, you kids deserve a rest."

"You mean leave?"

"I'm sorry, but you have been a lot with Ananse and your Digimon are dangerously weak." Davis frowned at that, not wanting to leave his new friends so soon. "I am only concerned about your well-being. Admit it, this was the toughest experience you all ever have." The kids went silent as a 'yes'. "Davis," The boy lifted his head up, finding the guardian smiling at him. "You led them well. Thank you."

The corners of Davis's lips tugged, making him grin. Exchanging a grin, Gennai put his hood up and disappeared in a flash. Thunder made the ultimate leader to look up and saw several vortexes forming in the sky. He looked back down to the new friends he made in different worlds and his own.

"It's been great meeting all of you," He said to the V-Hearts, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Pure Spirits and all of their Digimon. "This had been the greatest adventure I ever had."

Everyone smiled at him. They agreed with him.

Takuya grinned broadly at him. "Personally, I think you gave us the greatest adventure." He patted his Botamon. "My team and I got the rest of the 10 Warriors and our own Digimon Partner. I'm naming mine 'Agni', like Agunimon."

"Or the Hindu god of fire." Charisse injected, holding her Pupumon, which was a pearly-coloured baby larva with large black eyes and tiny blue wings. "Anyway, I'm calling my little bee 'Honey'."

"I'm naming mine 'Aria'." Zoe said, holding up her partner as Nyokimon, a small black seed with a green stem with two leaves sprouting out of her head and goldish-yellow eyes. "It means 'air' in Italian."

"'Koda' and I are buddies to the end!" Tommy happily announced, hugging his cutely smiling Dodomon. "I'm naming him after my favourite movie, _Brother Bear!_"

"Me and 'Peng' are inseparable!" Lily squealed as she spun around with her hands on her Pichimon.

Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon watched the two small humans play with their brother and sister, silently wishing for their younger siblings would have a better life with them than with themselves.

Koichi looked at his Popomon, handling the Baby Digimon better than he did at the Village of Beginnings. "I decided on Shishio for Lion, even though he looks like a sunflower at the moment."

"Gabumon was a girl and a wolf, so I pick 'Shira'." Koji decided, carefully holding his Punimon.

"Ouch!" JP yelped when his MeltalKoromon, a small mouse made entirely out of metal and designed after a computer mouse, accidentally zapped his finger with his tail. "Obliviously, I'm pinning 'Taser' on you."

"I saw a lot of Digimon being deleted," Takato winced at the memories like of Leomon painfully burning in his brain. He softened, smiling at Jeri cradling Tsunomon. "But now, everything is back to normal. Even better."

Naomi, with her Paomon blessed as 'Ouka' for Cherry Blossom, went over to Davis and hugged him, their Digimon gently sandwiched between them. She let happy tears go. "Thank you so much, Davis. I found the mystery of my past because of you."

Koichi's face burned red in jealousy as Davis hugged her back. Sadie lightly punched Davis at the shoulder, smiling prettily while cradling her own Dodomon, christened 'Dingo', reaching to her Australian roots. Jack and Dakota came up. The two boys shared a handshake while the exotic Tamer gave Davis a hug also. True to his promise, Davis gave Jack true friendship.

"We can meet up sometime." Davis promised.

"Awesome!" Takato beamed.

Takuya gave a thumbs' up. "Totally!"

The three Goggleheads shared a quick minute to exchange email addresses before joining their teams in a circles. The Warriors and Pure Spirits were first and sucked into a vortex, returning to Shibuya. Jack and Dakota joined the Tamers' circles and disappeared with them back to Shinjuku.

Just before it was the V-Hearts' turn, Davis noticed his Original teammates' partners, standing at the sidelines. It didn't seemed fair that they couldn't see their human friends. Friends shouldn't be separated.

"Agumon! You guys! Get over here!"

Agumon opened his jaw wide, the corners of his mouths curling upwards, his eyes widened. Without asking, he and his fellow partners ran down to the group. Agumon joined claws-hands with Davis, joining in the circle just before the group was lifted off their feet, going back to the human world.

* * *

><p>Camp Kaki was engulfed in night's darkness. The DigiDestiends did nothing but wait anxiously for any sign of Davis, Ken or the DigiWorld. Daichi paced back and forth, extremely worried about his precious granddaughter. Shuu and Senri were literally biting their nails to no end, out of worrying about their little sister's safety, even if they only shared one parent. Jun quivered under Sora's lovingly arms. Kari looked through photographs she got until she came across one. She took it out and stared at the image present long, going onto the verge of crying. Concerned, TK glanced over her shoulder, seeing that it was a picture of the whole gang, including Davis, standing at the side with a broad, happy grin, displaying perfect pearly teeth.<p>

"He really looks happy." TK commented, no hint of snobbism or disgust.

Kari turned her head to him "But is that how he's really feeling?" She stared at him and he stared right back, dawning grief and silence. Kari pressed on talking. "He's different from Tai and Matt. We only know the things that connect him to them but we don't know anything else, like does he like anything besides soccer and ramen? Or what kind of music he likes? We brag about ourselves, like he knows that my dad was an alcoholic but I don't know anything about his personal life!"

Jun's eyes flew wide open. Blood rushed from her face.

"Maybe it's too personal for him to talk about it." TK said.

"Or maybe we just won't listen to him when he needed it. We're friends but why do we treat one of our own so badly? One day, he won't brush off the horrible way we treated him and he just might leave! _I hate losing a friend!_" Kari's rant caught everyone's eyes and ears.

"OK, I admit, he was essential." Yolei admitted. "He was the one that helped Ken and have him join us."

"He got Veemon to Digivolve to Champion better than I did." Tai recalled his bad experience and Davis's better one.

"He saved Kari from Monocromon and was the first to Armour Digivolve." TK remembered.

"And best of all, he didn't cave in to MaloMyotismon's illusions like we did." Cody admired how impossibly determined and courageous he was.

"See…" Daichi stepped in, with an aura of wisdom and compassion, calmer than normal but still maintained his own uniqueness. "You never know what you have until it's gone. You kids need to appreciate him. He's not an object to play with. He's a human being with real feelings."

The DigiDestineds took in his wise words. Pretty quickly, their faces were clad in sadness, regret and grief. All together at the same time, the 10 kids cried, "We want him back!"

Lightning stroke, making everyone looked up to see a vortex forming and a circle of kids and Digimon coming out of it and floating down. As the V-Hearts settled down, their clothes (except for Annalise and Anya) reversed back to the attires they had at camp. The view of the leader's back was enough to make the DigiDestined to run toward him, yelling his name.

"_Davis!"_

Said leader turned around, greeting his running friends with his broad grin, twisting his body around, showing a short amber-orange dinosaur behind him. Tai stopped in his tracks to blink in utter disbelief. "Wait a minute…Is that…"

"Tai!" His Digimon leaped at him.

Tai caught him and hugged him. "Agumon!"

Everyone else were surprised yet happy and dashed forward to catch their approaching partners into tight hugs after a long time apart.

"Matt!"

"Gabumon!

"Sora!"

Biyomon!

"Mimi!"

"Palmon!

"Joe!"

"Gomamon!

"Izzy!"

"Tentomon!

"TK!"

"Patamon!"

"Kari!"

"Gatomon!

"Yolei!"

"Hawkmon!

"Cody!"

"Armadillomon!"

"**DAVIS!"** Jun screamed as she flung herself at her brother and embraced him, burying her crying face in his shoulder. Her brother hugged her back, finally seeing how much she truly cared about him.

"**KOKORO!"** Daichi hollered, running lightning-fast to her, arms grabbing her and pressing her against him tightly as he smothered her face with kisses. Then he noticed that her sunny smile was back, her beauty radiating with wonderful happiness. "Kokoro, your journey has changed you!"

Kokoro smiled, giggling. "Yes I have, for the best."

"_**LOOORRII!"**_ Shuu and Senri were faster and louder than Jun and Davis. They charged to Lori, grabbed her, lifted her up together and brought her down into a hug, then noticing her bushy hair. "What happened to your hair?"

Lori only laughed (_laughed!_) and hugged her brothers (_brothers!_) back. Atsuko, as a Mokumon which was a small, grey puff of smoke with a drooling mouth, faded yellow eyes, and a flame burning on her head, squeaked from her place on Lori's shoulder, earning coos from the Suto brothers.

"Anna! Awn!" Jun ran over to the two neglected girls and hugged them, responded happily from the pair.

Sora raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Mimi to whisper in her ear. "Do those two look familiar to you?"

Mimi took a second to take in the two girls' appearance and nodded in agreement.

Tai grabbed Davis's shoulder, bringing him to face. The rest of the DigiDestiends gathered around them, bearing guilty expressions. "Davis…we're sorry. We're really sorry."

"You're a great friend. But we weren't." Matt admitted.

Then Yolei smacked the air out of Davis as she slammed herself on him, hysterically crying, "I'm_ sooo_ sorry for being horrible to you! I'm a totally _bitch!_ There! I said it and I don't regret it!"

Davis mumbled words of forgiveness under her lock on him. TK came to his aid, yanking Yolei off of him. The blonde turned to the reddish-head, bearing his own apologetic expression. "I know we have our differences, but that doesn't me any right to backstab you at every chance. You would never do that to me."

Davis could actually feel the sincerity of the apologies. His friends were honestly owning up to their mistakes **(A/N: (**Spoiler!**) Not really. It'll be a process for them).** He smiled warmly at them, forgiving them. "Thank you. I have to admit, I almost forgot about that."

"Tai was going nuts when you were gone." Kari said.

Tai pouted. At his protégé, he softened. "I was worried. We didn't know what was happening and we couldn't do anything to help. But you're back now and that's all that matters. I love to hear everything you went through. You must have a hard time at first."

"I did, but now, I know what it's like to be a real leader. I met dozens of new DigiDestineds."

The DigiDestiends gaped. "Dozens?"

"Yeah, and they have their own way of Digivolving, like-" Unfortunately, Davis was cut off by Jun grabbing his arm and yanking him back, stumbling backwards to her.

Jun placed the knuckles of a balled-up hand on her hip while firmly holding onto her brother's shirt as he feistily tussled. "I hate to interrupt, but my little brother is taking a long, deserved sleep after his very exciting but also dangerous adventure."

No one was brave enough to argue with her since she was dead serious and now acting fiercely protective after hysterically crying for hours. Davis pouted, and then he locked eyes with Kokoro. Her eyes sparkled, her love for him presenting proudly. That love needed to be shown.

Davis shrugged Jun's hand off him. "Jun, let me do something first."

Without letting her ask what, he walked off, heading for Kokoro, earning confusion from the DigiDestiends.

"Huh?" TK uttered.

"What is he doing?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." Joe answered.

"What did that poor girl do to him?" Kari wondered.

Ken, with Leafmon peacefully snoozing away in his arm, chuckled as he came up at them, smiling knowingly. "There's a lot to tell. Including Davis and Kokoro."

Once Davis reached Kokoro, he pulled her in, squashing Chibomon and Cleo as a silvery-white YukimiBotamon gently between their chests, touching foreheads together, allowing the gorgeous blonde in his arms to giggle at the little bonk on the head and him to laugh back. His friends and sister arched brows of confusion and bewilderment. Annalise and Anya shared a girly giggle. Lori struggled to fight off sleep to fondly smile.

Daichi investigated the scene, bearing a wide grin. "Ah…You're the sole reason my granddaughter has gained confidence."

Davis grinned in reply. "Yes I am."

Then he dipped down and caught Kokoro's sweet lips into a gentle hungry kiss. In response, Kokoro passionately kissed back and wrapped an arm around his neck, using it to pull him in for a deeper kiss. He responded by enfolding one of his own arms around her and pulling her up. Needless to say, everyone (besides the one present for the first kiss) was shocked, especially the DigiDestiends. Their expressions were like '!' Their jaws dropped to floor-length, their eyeballs popped out, all they said was "What, how, when, why?" Kari even felt something she can't explain tugging at her heart. Jun took a more subtle reaction…she fainted. But don't worry; she was luckily caught by Senri. Daichi literally turned as white as a sheet.

When the lovers finally broke apart, they pressed foreheads together again, lovingly staring into each other's eyes, her sea-teal orbs twinkling happily in his dazzling, brown ones.

"I guess this makes you my girlfriend, huh?" He grinned.

The beauty in his arms smiled brightly in return. "Yes. It does."

He leaned in, kissing her again, smiling as they begun to walk, hand in hand.

The DigiDestiends were still in shock. Tai choked out, "How did that…"

Davis held his hand up, stopping Tai's talking. "We'll tell ya next week." "Let's forget about that and have fun."

With that, Davis walked off with his beautiful girlfriend and fellow teammates. The new couple shared a goodnight kiss before they go to their separated rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue _Ho Hey_ By the Lumineers**}**

The first day of camp started at dawn. Sitting on the window, Matt strummed the strings to the song mentioned in the sentence above.

It was swimming down at Lake Kesshō first. The lake sparkled as splashes were made by the kids. The Digimon spend the time floating down in floating toys.

_**(Ho!)**_

_**(Hey!)**_

_**(Ho!)**_

_**(Hey!)**_

_**(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right**_

In the water, Davis, Ken and TK playfully slashed at each other, having a mock fight. Davis wore black/grey-checked swimming trunks with flames on the ends, TK wore dark-grey trunks with a white/green stripe around his waist, and Ken wore blue trunks with a white vertical stripe across the front. All three looked desirably handsome with bodies glistening in coats of water.

Yolei jumped in right in the middle of the fight, wearing a navy tankini top with small white/red anchor prints and navy bottoms. She and Davis started arguing again and the splashing resumed with Yolei caught in the centre.

Kari appeared in a stylish pink bikini with a tropical pattern, looking hot and causing boys to wolf-whistle. But then Kokoro showed up beside her, smiling innocently in a trendier swimsuit that seemed like a bikini attached to the bottoms, consisting of a light-pink top, lavender bottoms and a diamond-shaped cutout exposing her slim stomach. She looked hotter than Kari, causing more boys to hoot boisterously.

Davis fumed with jealousy again, but because they were ogling his real girlfriend. Kari found herself jealously fuming.

_**(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life**_

"_COWABUNGA!"_ Senri yelled as he dived into the lake. He wore black trunks with the yellow Batman logo at the bottom corner.

_"GERONIMO!"_ Shuu followed, jumping off the edge and splashing water around him. He wore grey/black plaid trunks.

"Watch the hair!" Matt scolded. He had on green camouflage trunks.

"That's your hair? I thought a bird has nested on your head!" Tai laughed, wearing light-blue trunks with a splatter of neon pink, green, yellow and black.

Jun appeared at the ledge, rubbing her arms anxiously. She surprised everyone by looking _gorgeous_ in an elegant fandango-purple one-piece with a cutout detail under her chest and V-shaped straps coming from the bandeau top, revealing a more feminine side of her spunky character.

"Jun, you look great!" Sora complimented, looking attractive herself in a teal grey-floral-patterned tankini top and a matching skirtini.

"Looking good, Jun!" Shuu hooted from the water. Senri just stared at her, drinking in your womanly curves. Jun shyly blushed in return.

Izzy, wearing a brown rain hat and light-green trunks, was working away on his laptop about the recent events in the DigiWorlds when he heard a cough for his attention. Reluctantly, he glanced and met a pair of long, pale legs. He looked up, finding that the long legs belonged to Anya as she was wearing a yellow strapless one-piece with a big bow at the front.

"Mind if I sit down here?" She asked politely.

Unable to speak, Izzy nodded, his eyes widened to a bigger size. She sat down next to him with her laptop, oblivious that Izzy stopped working.

_**(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead**_

Mimi teased Joe for his worrying about sunburn, while wearing a white-striped bikini with a light-pink top and powder-blue bottoms. Joe, in a green sun-protection top with a blue high-collar and short sleeves and blue trunks with a sky-blue/grey stripe around the hips, blushed with her revealing body pressing up against him.

Annalise jumped off the diving board, performing a somersault and a perfect dip before she hit the water, getting a 10 from her male judges for her graceful skill and beauty. For swimming, she had a sporty ice-blue bikini with black panels on the sides of her top and plain ice-blue briefs.

Kokoro peacefully swam on her back, gracefully kicking her slim legs in the air. Suddenly overwhelmed with jealousy, Kari desperately attempted a swan dive, but messed up on the board and just fell in ungracefully. Annalise swam up and helped Kari up. The brunette heavily breathed in and out, starting to look at Annalise with the great admiration Lori has for Davis since he rescued her.

_**(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,**_

Speaking of Lori, she was watching everybody have fun in the water while she was crouched in a ball, wearing a red swimsuit and sitting on the edge of the lake. She nervously looked down at her reflection. Her aquaphobia was still processed over her.

Cody swam up to her, clad in light-red trunks, perfectly contented with the water after the times he went to the bottom of the Digi-Ocean in Submariemon. Armadillomon floated up on a swim ring. Cody noticed Lori's shaking form and eyes filled with fear, and he got out. He had to admit, she was very pretty.

"It would be better if you were in the water."

Lori immediately blushed red, jumping too quickly at the meaning of his words and the fact that his eyes were on her, she overreacted.

"_HENTAI!_*****"

_**(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed**_

A slap strongly echoed throughout the entire campsite. All eyes fell down the scene at the ledge. Lori stormed off with Mokumon and Armadillomon looked down at the bubbles on the water's surface. Cody burst up, his cheek bearing a red hand-like mark. His friends swam up to him.

"What was that about?" TK asked.

Cody turned to Davis, narrowing his hunter-green eyes. "She's a bigger impulsive hothead than you!"

_**(Hey!)**_

Later on, it was fencing. Ken and TK had a difficult time against Davis. Sure it was a 2-on-1, but surprisingly Davis handled it pretty well. His opponents and audience marvelled the way he swiftly moved, the way swung his_ foil_***** with grace like it was a real sword…

_**(Ho!)**_

Rather easily, he knocked the foils right out of TK and Ken's hands.

"How did you get so good?" TK asked, bewildered.

Davis cockily smirked, spinning his foil in his hand. "Experience."

_**(Ho!) So show me family**_

_**(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed**_

A game of soccer was the most popular sport at Camp Kaki. In the teams, it included Davis and Annalise VS Tai, TK and Matt. Davis wanted to show how much he improved, thanks to Annalise's guidance.

Davis and Annalise were an unstoppable duo. Not even Tai, who was the captain of his high soccer team and had won the state semi-finals, or Ken, a genius in academics and athletics, could keep up with their crafty use of flexibility and agility.

_**(Ho!) I don't know where I belong**_

_**(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong**_

On the side of the field, the cheerleading team performed a routine. Kari was among the cheerleaders, cheering for her brother, the girl she begun to admire and the boy who miraculously changed her mind about him.

Then Kokoro appeared, not in the same pink uniform as the cheerleaders, but dressed up in a thick, ruby-red, off-shoulder shirt with a V-neck and long sleeves that puff out slightly at the cuffs at her wrists, a white thick-strapped tank underneath, navy sweatpants tucked into white boots, and her hair in a ponytail held by her hair-clasp.

She was a skilled Majorette and so, did her own act. She danced as she twirled her batons rapidly fast on her hands, passing them to the other hand in the blink of an eye. She twirled around, kicking her legs and astounded everyone with aerial cartwheels! For the finale, she threw her batons up, backflipped and caught them perfectly, finishing off with a pose, winking at her man.

_**(Ho!) But I can write a song**_

Annalise delivered the ball with her signature scissor kick and landed perfectly on her two feet. Davis head-butted the ball into the goal, scoring! As everyone celebrated, Davis gave a thumbs-up to his girl.

_**(Hey!)**_

At archery, Lori easily hit the target. Davis, Kokoro, Annalise and Anya shot the red dot perfectly. Cody, interested in the sport, struggled to keep his arrow on the bow. Kari was clumsily dropping her arrows on the ground and shooting the arrows too weakly. She was the laughing stock until Annalise came in and positioned her properly. Kari looked up at the older as she was pressed up against her, her dainty arms under Annalise's strong hands. By a gentle tug by Annalise, Kari pulled the bow back more forceful and delivered the arrow right onto the red dot.

_**1, 2, 3**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet**_

Kokoro was the most sought after player in volleyball, her favourite sport akin to her boyfriends' soccer. There was a huge argument over the captains who both wanted her on their team, nobly her hot-headed boyfriend and another guy.

Eventually, she was on Davis's team. She hit the ball and it went flying at Kari's direction. But the pink-clad brunette clumsily missed it.

"Sorry!" Kokoro apologized, believing she must have hit the ball too hard.

Kari waved it off. "It's ok." But she secretly frowned to herself. This weakness of her was getting too real…

_**(Ho!)**_

_**(Hey!)**_

_**(Ho!)**_

_**(Hey!)**_

The older, younger and new DigiDestineds decided to get together for basketball. The baby Digimon had regained enough strength and energy to return to their Rookie level forms.

Agumon couldn't help but let hearts replaced his green eyes when he noticed how pretty Quartz was with her sweet charm, feminine mannerisms, unique rose-pink eyes and her long ears done up like pigtails with red roses. His partner also noticed Annalise coming to him, totally H-O-T in a red midriff-baring tank and blue shorts.

**(This scene is from 'Space Jam', when Bugs and Lola first met. I think it would be perfect for Annalise and Tai.)**

She held out her hand for a friendly handshake. "Hi! We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Annalise Himura."

Tai eagerly took her hand when realization dawned on him. "Himura…" The famous Himura, child of famed wrestler Armstrong? The Himura, all-star athlete in every sport known to man? The Himura who won the state championship instead of him?

Annalise shyly blushed. "Yes."

Suddenly he felt warm. He puffed up his chest to hide his nervousness. "Well, hi. My name's-"

"Tai." Annalise blunted, inflating Tai's chest with a press of her finger. "I know."

He coughed and proposed an idea to break the ice. "How about a 1-on-1, doll?"

Anya slapped her forehead. "Oh good god…"

"**Doll?"** Annalise snarled, her auburn eyes burning with fire fuelled with offence.

"Did Tai just call Anna 'doll'?" Quartz asked, protective of her partner. Nonetheless, Agumon enthusiastically nodded in his lovesick daze, hearts floating around him.

Annalise glared at Tai straight in the eyes, surprising him with the fierce fire in her eyes. "Let's play."

She snatched up a basketball and walked off with a sway of her hips, her ass forming a heart as she gracefully moved away. For her, this was the normal way she moved, from her training in dancing and ballet. But she was driving Tai's hormones on over the speed limit!

"Sure!" Tai keenly followed in a dash, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Matt smirked and whispered to his friends. "This should be good."

_**(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him**_

_**(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you**_

"Ready?" Annalise teasingly asked, bouncing the ball through her legs and arms.

"Uh…yes." Tai uneasily replied, trying to keep track of the ball.

She moved to the right and he followed, but she quickly retreated to the left, going around him. Tai blinked at her cleverness. No wonder Davis has improved his soccer skills.

"I got it, I got it!" Tai chased her in a circle, but Annalise ran around and got him tangled up with his limbs knotted together. The DigiDestiends snickered at his misfortune. Kari cheered as a cheerleader for Annalise as the jet-haired girl made a high jump and dunked a basket!

_**(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town**_

_**(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal**_

Quartz leaped into Annalise and wrapped her long ears around her human's neck, leaning back, showing her happily sparkling orbs. "Believe in yourself like you believe in your team and you will be strong."

Annalise smiled and hugged her bunny in return. "That is officially my favourite quote!"

Agumon drooled as Quartz demonstrated her use of phrases. "What a mon…"

"What a woman…" Tai repeated, staring at Annalise.

_**(Ho!) And Bowery**_

_**(Hey!)**_

Annalise, Sora and Anya competed to be the best in tennis. A stray ball was sailing fast at Kari. The girl saw it and froze with fright in the spot. But before she was hit, Annalise swooped in to her recuse and the ball back, sending it over a net and scoring a point. Annalise swung her racket, settling it on her shoulder and she proudly smiled, Kari gazing up at her with eyes twinkling.

_**(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me**_

_**(Hey!)**_

In martial arts, Lori and Cody simultaneously brought their shinais down, practicing their kendo and they glanced at the other, sharing sparks of competition. They were NOT getting along.

Anya informed Davis of a Brazilian martial art called _Capoeira_*****, remember he once mentioned he was a quarter-Brazilian. It used dancing as a fighting style and pretty soon, Davis got the hang of it, performing cartwheels, kicks, rolls and acrobatics.

_**1, 2, 3**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**_

In cooking, everyone made different dishes. Matt accidentally burned his meatloaf and Daichi had to use a fire extinguisher on the oven. However, Davis was the best chef of the lot, making ramen, drawing kids in by the smell. He made enough for everyone and everyone loved his cooking.

_**Love…we need it now**_

_**Let's hope…for some**_

_**So…we're bleeding out**_

The kids gathered around the camp fire at the dead of night, listening to Kokoro's singing and guitar playing.

Kokoro:_** I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet**_

Veemon and Cleo cuddled together. Davis smiled and Kokoro smiled back as they snuggled.

_**(Ho!)**_

_**(Hey!)**_

_**(Ho!)**_

_**The last one**_

_**(Hey!)**_

* * *

><p>The last day of camp meant the end of camp and the time for the End-of-Camp Dance. Davis asked if he could invite his new friends who helped him against Manyu and Kinu. Daichi saw no problem with that, "The more, the merrier." he said.<p>

And so, Davis sent a message and the guests turned up at the dance, although Suzie had too much excitement in one week. The boys were dressed smart and nice for the event. All of the Frontier and Tamer Digimon had returned to their Rookie level forms, except for Calumon, Bokomon, Neemon, Narramon and Kangamon. Salamon and Patamon stayed as they are and kept a watch over Cherubimon's egg.

All of the boys were wearing similar smart dress clothes, in each boy's representative colours. Davis was in light-blue and blue, Tai was blue and yellow, Izzy was orange, Cody was yellow, TK was light-green-blue and yellow, Joe was grey and dark-blue, Ken was silver-grey, Jack was all black, Takato was red and white, Henry was green and white, Kazu was brown, Kenta was white and rose, Ryo was blue and red, Takuya's was red and black, Koji was white and black, Koichi was reversed of his brother- black and white, JP was all navy, Tommy was all white, Shuu was grey and white and Senri was brown and green.

The girls were dressed up in different dresses that suited them perfectly. Kari was looking pretty in a delicate, light-pink dress with a wavy waterfall of a chiffon skirt and a strapless sweetheart bodice flattering her perky bust, a dark-pink flower pinned in her short hair and white wedges. Sora kept it simple, given her tomboyish/slightly-feminine style, with a red knee-length dress with a scooped neck, spaghetti straps and a tied waist fitting her body nicely, and red rubber flip-flops with large rosettes on the straps. Mimi always pampered herself nicely for anything, like now she had her fluffy hair styled in loose trembling curls and her dress was made of silk, coloured in lime-green, with a sleeveless silhouette, high collar and flower details at the neck, and her shoes were pointy-toed, heeled pumps with an elegant tropical coat. Yolei managed to look trendy-smart with a dress with a white lace layer over the black tank-top part and a purple skirt with pockets on the sides, and pink flats featuring a black lace layer on top. Rika wasn't wearing a dress like the other girls, instead she wore a classy, city outfit of a dark-teal leather top with spaghetti straps, a dipped hem and a cross-over V-neck, dusty-green cropped pants, light-pink suede loafers and a pink scarf around her neck. Jeri had a biscuit-coloured pinafore dress that suited her sunny personality, with embroideries of daffodils and forest-green stems on the neckline and straps, and pink floral ballet flats. Alice stayed true to her gothic style and wore a gothic black _Qi_ dress, sleeveless with gold buttons down the crossed-over hem and black detachable sleeves with buckled straps on the sides, and tall black heeled boots. Sumitra stood out in a Hello Kitty dress, with a white one-shoulder top, Hello Kitty's face on the front, a red bow on the ear/single strap, and a red slim skirt, clashed with mint-green sandals and her hair done in crimps. Amaya made a statement in a unique dress, a hot-pink strapless dress with a sheer hot-pink shirt-style top, with a white collar, long sleeves with buttoned cuffs and a full skirt, and white sandals with a chunky heel. Dakota got a good amount of boys' eyes on her as she was looking her exotic best in a brown halter dress made of suede leather, with strings to hold up her halter-top and fringes on the hems and neckline, and tall, suede leather, Pocahontas boots in light-brown. Finally, Jun once again looked gorgeous in a burgundy military-style dress with a mid-length skirt and gold button details, and red wedges with long ribbons tied around her legs.** (See my collection on Polyvore for the dresses.)**

"Where's Naomi?" Davis asked Takuya.

"Didn't you know? Naomi started a band with Sadie, Charisse and Lily."

"They call themselves 'PurityxSpirited' and they sound really good!" Zoe piped, standing at Takuya's side as his date. She was dressed in a white georgette-made dress with small butterflies in pink, purple, yellow, blue and green on the butterfly sleeves and knee-long, chiffon skirt. "They even gave themselves stage-names. Naomi is 'Sakura DM', Sadie is 'Dame Vuple', Charisse is 'Queen Aziza' like 'Queen Latifah', she said, and little Lily is 'Nami-Hime'."

Hands shot out from the sides of Davis's head and covered his eyes, taking him by surprise. He took the hand's wrists, pulled them off his face and turned away, meeting ace with Annalise's smile. Her hair was out from its high ponytail and was falling loose, pinned back with her bangs free, her cheekbones highlighted by black/silver disk earrings with Japanese red roses. She was stunning in a short red dress for a tango, with one shoulder trailing with red rosettes across the front, two spaghetti straps on the other shoulder, a sheer red dipped-hem skirt attached, and red stiletto sandals with red ribbons wrapped around and around up her long legs. With her were Anya and Lori, also dressed up. Anya was elegantly clad in a yellow, long-sleeved dress with lace cuffs, hem and shoulders, and purple open-toed flats. Lori was pretty in a dress with a white ruffled-line sleeveless top and a light-red skirt, and brown sandals.

"You guys look awesome!" Davis praised. Annalise beamed, Anya laughed, and Lori blushed.

"Annalise!" Tai yelped when he saw her. She squeaked in surprise and straightened herself stiff, giving him a fuller view of herself. Tai's throat went dry. "You…you look…" _Smoking hot!_ "Nice."

Annalise looked away, blushing. Anya grabbed Davis by the shoulder and turned him around with a knowingly smile, even giggling at his gobsmacked expression.

Kokoro was standing in front of him, her curls and waves ironed perfectly straight just for the occasion, curtaining over her smiling face. Her dress was simple, allowing her beauty to shine even more, with a grey tank top, fake clear jewels on the front, and a short light-pink chiffon skirt. Her majorette feet were clad in white lace, open-toed heeled booties. Cleo was even pampered, with a pale-gold hoop earring pierced in her right ear and a lavender-pink scarf tied around her neck, with a bow at the side.

Davis and Veemon gaped at their beautiful girlfriends, who giggled and looped their arms together.

_**Hey now, Hey now!**_

Everyone jumped at the sudden shout. They all turned to the stage, where the band, PurityxSpirited was set up.

"Get this on trap!" Sumitra told Amaya. But the camera was snatched right out of the camerawoman's hands by Kenta! Kazu and Kenta took the hands of the girls, intending of having their first date, not turning it into an interview.

"Can you record this?" Kenta asked Daichi, giving the old man the camera. The grandfather took it and held it up, recording the event.

**{**Cue _What Dreams Are Made Of_ By Hilary Duff**}**

Awesome pop music boomed from speakers. Naomi made the amazing music on her sound synthesizer. As her stage name indicated, she was a DJ, clad with a gold headset microphone, a turquoise top with thin straps tied into bows on her shoulders, a ruffled neckline and a ribbon tied around her waist, a turquoise skirt made of sweatpants material and detailed with gold trim, and pink pumps with pictures of Geishas.

Sadie was as good as Matt as a guitarist, equipped with a purple guitar and wearing a more tomboyish outfit than Rika's, not a girly dress, with a bright light-green sequined shirt that was loose on her with a lop-sided neck, dropped short sleeves and a black strap over her right shoulder, pink zebra-striped skinny jeans, and purple ankle boots.

Charisse was on the drums, spinning her drumsticks in her fingers like batons and then drummed a soft booming beat. Her dress was a strapless number in a deep forest-green colour, with origami-style petals highlighted with a vivid lime-green stretched across the front, and an elegant shape hugging her body. To glamorously finish it off, she used bulky triangular-shaped gold hoops and brown sandals.

Lily was hopping on her spot, with a neon pink microphone in hand to provide back-up vocals. The blonde doll made an effort to look like a star. She wore a light-turquoise ballet outfit, with an off-the-shoulders neckline, long sheer sleeves, an elaborate white-trimmed bodice and a long, sheer skirt cut in different layers. Her hopping feet were in light-pink ballet shoes with satin ribbons laced around her ankles.

_**Hey now, Hey now!**_

The kids started dancing to the intro already. Naomi adjusted headset, using one hand to play the keyboard. Then she started singing.

Naomi:_** Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?**_

_**I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright**_

_**When I see you smiling, I go**_

Naomi/Sadie:_** Oh oh oh**_

Naomi:_** I would never want to miss this**_

_**'cause in my heart I know what this is**_

Everyone busted awesome moves on the dancefloor. The best moves were showed off in the centre of the floor. Davis astounded everyone with his Capoeira moves, especially with a rapid headspin!

Sadie:_** Hey now!**_

Naomi:_** Hey now!**_

Naomi/Sadie/Charisse/Lily: _**This is what dreams are made of**_

Jack, however, stood rigid, unsure of how to dance without getting laughed at. A few bad experiences from his parents' parties had something to do with it. Dakota swiftly danced to him in traditional Salsa, dancing close and encouraged him to keep it a try. Jack tried it and danced as a wicked robot, creating an incredible scene with tradition and modern.

Rika suddenly felt jealous and pulled Jack away from Dakota. He was flabbergasted at the action but said nothing and just danced with her. Dakota let it go and rhythmically moved back-to-back with Ryo.

Sadie:_** Hey now!**_

Naomi:_** Hey now!**_

_**This is what dreams are made of**_

_**I've got somewhere I belong**_

_**I've got somebody to love**_

_**This is what dreams…are made of**_

Naomi smiled at Davis. He smiled back. Koichi noticed the smiles and jealously scowled.

Charisse/Lily: _**Hey now, Hey now**_

Sadie:_** This is what dreams are made of…**_

Koji stopped for a minute when he heard her sing, completely taken back by how angelic clear she sounded, since she was always appear as a tough girl.

Naomi:_** Have you ever wondered what life is about?**_

_**You could search the world and never figure it out**_

_**You don't have to sail the oceans**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Happiness is no mystery, it's**_

_**Here now it's you and me, yeah…**_

Annalise gracefully danced to Naomi's singing. Her dancing style was a mix of ballet, burlesque and hip-hop. She rolled her body, arched her back, doing a spilt and stood up, shaking her hips. She moved in a hip-hop fashion, keeping on her tiptoes as a ballerina.

Kari watched her with admiration while Tai stared at her, amazed.

Charisse/Lily: _**Hey now!**_

Naomi:_** Hey now!**_

_**This is what dreams are made of**_

_**Hey now**_

Charisse/Lily:_** Hey now!**_

Naomi: _**This is what dreams are made of**_

_**I've got somewhere I belong**_

_**I've got somebody to love**_

_**This is what dreams are made of**_

Naomi made echoes of the chorus on her sound synthesizer.

Sound synthesizer:_** (Hey now, Hey now, Hey now, Hey now, Hey now…)**_

Naomi:_** Open your eyes**_

Charisse/Lily: _**This is what dreams are made of…**_

Naomi: _**Shout to the sky**_

Charisse/Lily: _**This is what dreams are made of…**_

Izzy tried to sneak onto his laptop, but Anya slammed the thing shut and dragged him onto the floor by the collar.

Naomi:_** Then I see u smiling, I go**_

Sadie/Naomi:_** Oh, oh, oh**_

Koichi hid at the side of the stage, watching Naomi singing her heart out.

Naomi:_** Yesterday my life was duller**_

_**Now everything's Technicolor**_

As Naomi made a swirling sequence, Davis grabbed Kokoro and they danced in a passionate tango. The dance was better than in Davis's dream **(In Arc 1: Chapter 10).** Kokoro let herself boldly hitched her leg up his side. He grabbed hold, cupping under her leg and pulling her even closer. Then he dipped her the same time as Ryo dipped Dakota, letting the two girls meet face-to-face upside-down. The girls giggled.

Dakota shifted her eyes to Davis. _"Veja o que acontece quando você abraçar sua herança brasileira?"_*****

Davis smirked down at her, pulling his partner up against him. _"Sim__***,**__"_ He turned Kokoro around pressed her back against his front. He smirked at her smile. _"E é bem melhor do que apenas tentando agir como Justin Bieber."__*****_

Dakota snickered at the last part of the comment.

"_Divirta-se!__"__*****_ Davis bid before he let Kokoro take the lead in a teasing Flamenco.

"_Você também!"__*****_ Dakota called before Ryo whisked her off.

Davis's original team were _dumbfounded_ witnessing the conversation right in front of them, even more surprised when they witnessed his kiss with a beautiful girl. At least they sort of predicted that if he ever got a girlfriend, but they were completely caught off guard when he spoke a different language fluently!

"What did he just say?" TK choked out.

"I don't know. I don't even know proper English." Tai remarked, remembering his grade in English class.

**(This is for** **DigiBountyHunter! It was her idea!)**

Charisse/Lily: _**Hey now**_

Naomi:_** Hey now**_

_**This is what dreams**_

_**This is what dreams are made of**_

_**Hey now**_

Sadie/Charisse/Lily: _**Hey now!**_

Naomi threw her head back and gazed up at the midnight sky, crying her song to it.

Naomi:_** This is what dreams are made of**_

_**I've got somewhere I belong**_

_**I've got somebody to love**_

_**This is what dreams…**_

_**Dreams…**_

_**This is what dreams…are made of…**_

Charisse/Lily:_** Hey now, Hey now**_

As Lori backed away as Shuu did an air guitar and Senri was dancing with Jun, she bumped into Cody who was basking away from his coupled friends. Annoyed, they face each other, doing the same annoyed posture and said "Hey!" just as everyone jumped and chanted.

Crowd: _**Hey, Hey, Hey!**_

Naomi:_** Hey now…**_

_**This is what dreams…**_

Charisse/Lily: _**Hey now, Hey now**_

Crowd: _**Hey, Hey, Hey!**_

Kari danced with her idol Annalise, swinging their hands together.

Sadie/Charisse/Lily: _**This is what dreams…**_

Naomi:_** This is what dreams are made of...**_

The music ended and the crowd exploded into a great applause. Davis lifted Kokoro up, spinning her around, overjoyed with new happiness. He learned he was perfect just the way he is. He stopped an ancient evil, made amazing new friends and found the girl of his dreams. He learnt the meaning of his wish tag.

He is unique and very important in that. He has his own special light and it gave him the adventure to discover it.

He wasn't good enough for everyone. He was _way _better.

_**End of Arc 2…**_

* * *

><p>The story is not finish yet so stay tuned!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>_Hentai_ means 'pervert' or perversion.

*** **A _foil_ is a long thin sword with a small disk on the end, used as a weapon in fencing.

***** _Capoeira_ is a martial art/dance from Brazil, used to promote physical fitness and grace of movement.

***** Portuguese for 'See what happens when you embrace your Brazilian heritage?'

***** 'Yeah,'

***** 'And it's well better than just trying to act like Justin Bieber.'

*** **'Have fun!'

*** **'You too!'


	28. For DigitalCrop: Holding Out for a Hero

**An extra song!**

"_Holding Out for a Hero"_ by Bonnie Tyler

**Dedicated to my good friend, DigitalCrop for helping me with this FanFic**

**Read his fics, **_'Digimon Tamers International'_ and_ 'Digimon Savers International'_

All credits go to the songwriters and Bonnie Tyler.

* * *

><p>The song opens on a scene of the DigiWorld in prevail. The Pharaohmon of Kinu were responsible for the destruction, although it was her orders. The forest was burning with hot flames, when Princess Sakuramon ran out.<p>

_**Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? **_

_**Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? **_

_**Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need**_

As the Digimon scattered, the princess tumbled and fell to her knees. She looked up at the night's sky, desperately pleading for a hero to save her people.

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast **_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight **_

A close-up of eyes appeared. The eyes opened, revealing brown orbs. The camera zoomed out, showing Davis with an intense face of determination.

_**I need a hero **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light **_

_**He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon **_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life **_

_**Larger than life **_

Davis, with ExVeemon, the V-Hearts, Ken, the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors, charged into the battle scene, fighting against the Pharaohmon. Davis fought valiantly with his katana and recused Sakuramon from a Pharaohmon.

Next, Davis rode on the back of ExVeemon with his V-Hearts; Kokoro soaring on Nefertimon, Lori riding on Firamon, Ken on the back of Stingmon, Annalise holding onto Antylamon and Anya flying on Farukonmon.

Kinu narrowed her red eyes, annoyed at their meddling in her plans of world domination. However, she eyed Davis with lust, imaging him as Kiseki, her love in the past.

_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasies**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach **_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat **_

_**It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet **_

The DigiDestiends were held hostage, tied up and guarded. Kari gasped, her mouth open in a grin when she saw Davis and Annalise coming to their recuse. And their other friends too. When the Pharaohmon were defeated, Davis freed his friends with a swift slash of his katana.

_**I need a hero **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast **_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light **_

_**He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon **_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life **_

_**Larger than life!**_

With images of Davis flashing in the background, Kokoro, Kari and Kinu stood in a circle, back to back, with different expressions and emotions for the miracle boy; mixed regret and confusion for Kari, raving lust for Kinu and genuine, pure love for Kokoro.

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above **_

_**Out where the lightning strikes the sea **_

_**I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me **_

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain **_

_**And the storm and the flood **_

_**I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood **_

All of the female DigiDestiends and Digimon sang the chorus.

_**Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood!**_

At the wail, Kinu and Davis stood in a fire-burning field, the girl glaring sharply at him, offering him another chance. Davis glared back, saying 'no'. He took his leave, leaving Kinu behind.

_**I need a hero **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast **_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight **_

_**I need a hero **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light **_

_**He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon **_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life **_

_**Larger than life**_

At the end, Davis with everyone stood on a mountain, overlooking the land with the determination and honour to protect it.


	29. If I Never Knew You: DaiKoro

**Another extra song!**

**Dedicated to the love of Davis and Kokoro**

"_If I Never Knew You"_ by Jon Secada and Shanice

All credits go to Disney, the songwriters, Jon Secada and Shanice

* * *

><p>The song is set in the city of Odaiba at night where clips of <em>Digital Adventure 03: Kiseki O Shinjiru <em>was projected on the buildings, just like in the original Pocahontas music video. As the music played, the scene shifted from Odaiba's scenery to a rooftop, where Davis was gazing at the stars. He was wearing a light-blue dress shirt with an undone collar, tucked into blue pants and black shoes. The goggles on his head gleamed under the moonlight, sparkling with reflections of the stars.

Davis:_** If I never knew you, if I never felt this love  
>I would have no inkling of how precious life can be<br>And if I never held you, I would never have a clue  
>How at last I find in you, the missing part of me<br>**_

The image of Davis' and Kokoro's first meeting in Arc 1: Chapter 2 appeared on a building. The camera overviewed the busy street, lit with lights, along with buildings showing angsty scenes of fighting and pain, such as Kinu's _Illusion Nightmare_ attack on Kokoro and Lori, Rosemon dying permanently, Davis's nightmare about his deepest, darkest fears and secrets.

_**In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies  
>I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes<br>And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through  
>Lost forever, if I never knew you<br>**_

Then the camera showed Kokoro, wearing a red halterneck which complimented her body nicely, a red crotchet cardigan with wide, bell-shaped cuffs, a pink knee-length skirt that darkened to red at the bottom, and dark-red boots with gold buckles. She had her signature heart gold necklace and hoop earrings, with her hair-clasp from the Digital World in her hair and added a simple gold bangle on her right wrist. She smiled. Images of her blossoming from shy to confident at the end throughout the story viewed behind her.

Kokoro:_** If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real  
>Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true<br>I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
>Lost forever, if I never knew you<strong>_

Davis:_** I thought our love would be so beautiful  
><strong>_

Kokoro:_** Somehow we make the whole world right  
><strong>_

Davis/Kokoro:_** I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
>All they leave are worthless whispers in the night<br>But still my heart is saying we were right  
><strong>_

The DigiDestiends, Legendary Warriors, Pure Spirits and Tamers watched the clips, watching everything that happened from the first chapter. The V-Hearts smiled fondly at the memories.

Kokoro:_** Ohh….!  
><strong>__**If I never knew you  
><strong>_

Davis:_** There is no moment I regret  
><strong>_

Kokoro:_** If I never knew this love  
><strong>_

Davis:_** Since the moment that we met  
><strong>_

Kokoro:_** I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be  
><strong>_

Davis:_** If our time's auspicious as that  
>Is here at last<br>**_

Kokoro: _**Ah…oh…!**_

Davis: _**Hey, yeah…**_

Davis/Kokoro:_** I thought our love would be so beautiful  
><strong>_

Kokoro:_** So beautiful...  
><strong>_

Davis/Kokoro:_** Somehow we make the world right  
><strong>_

Kokoro:_** I thought our love would be so beautiful  
>We turn the darkness into light<br>**_

Davis/Kokoro:_** And still my heart is saying we were right**_

The biggest building in Odaiba showed Arc 2: Chapter 11, where Davis miraculously made the island move across dimensions.

Davis:_** We were right!  
>And if I never knew you<br>**_

Kokoro:_** And if I never knew you  
><strong>_

Davis:_** I'd have lived my whole life through…  
><strong>_

Davis and Kokoro ended up on the same roof, standing on the opposite end, facing each other with passionate love in their eyes. Their romantic moments appeared behind them as they walk forward.

Kokoro:_** Empty as the sky  
><strong>_

Davis/Kokoro:_** Never knowing why  
>Lost forever<br>If I never knew…**_

They reached each other, touching chests as their first kiss from Arc 2: Chapter 11 played. They placed their arms on each other.

_**You…**_

Davis: _**Yeah…**_

Kokoro: _**Ooh…**_

The song ended with the couple kissing and the background playing their second kiss from Arc 2: Chapter 12.


	30. Arc 3: Chapter 1

**Main Pairing:** DavisxKokoro

**Other Parings:** TaixAnnalise, Agumon/Quartz, MattxSora, Gabumon/Biyomon, one-sided TKxKari, Patamon/Gatomon, one-sided KarixDavis, JoexMimi, Gomamon/Palmon, IzzyxAnya, Tentomon/Helena, Veemon/Cleo, KenxYolei, rivalry CodyxLori, Armadillomon/Atsuko, TakuyaxZoe, KojixSadie, KoichixNaomi, JPxCharisse, TommyxLily, TakatoxJeri, HenryxAlice, on-off RyoxDakota, KazuxSumitra, KentaxAmaya, Jack SpicerxRika, ImpmonxRenamon

**New Pairings:** NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten, LeexWing, ChojixPua, KibaxSanura, Akamaru/Mana, ShinoxChou, JunxSenri, TemarixShuu, YutakaxElaine, KamenosukexMiyuki, RaimundoxKimiko, ClayxJia, AhiruxFakir, MythoxRue, AutorxPike, FemioxLillie

**Cast Ages:**

5: Mako (Kindergarten)

8: Suzie and Ai (2nd grade)

11: Cody, Lori, Tommy, Lily, Omi (5th grade)

14: Davis, Kokoro, Kari, TK, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Koichi, Sadie, Naomi, Takato, Jeri, Henry, Alice, Kazu, Kenta, Sumitra, Amaya, (8th grade)

15: Ken, Yolei, JP, Charisse, Jack, Rika, Ryo, Dakota (9th grade, high school)

16: Kimiko (10th grade)

17: Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Jun, Senri, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Yutaka, Elaine, Raimundo, Clay (11th grade)

18: Joe, Shuu, Neji, Tenten, Temari (12th grade)

**OCs-**

**Kamenosuke Taro:** 14 years old, (8th grade). Shikamaru's cousin. Just like him; lazy and unenthusiastic but intelligent, patience, kind, and wise. Based off Shikamaru and turtles.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 1

~Digital~

_**I'd tell ya, if someone told me that Davis would become a hero and pull off a couple of miraculous and heroic acts, I would've called them crazy.**_

_**We all get to be with our partners again and we have new friends too! But some things in this world have to be worth fighting for to worth having…**_

After the defeat of Manyu and Kinu, all of the DigiDestiends, V-Hearts, Tamers and Legendary Warriors gathered together into one, great, strong group with the shared goal of protecting the Digital Worlds. Everything was finally going well, even better than everyone expected.

Until the first meeting happened.

It started on a late August day, in Yoyogi Park for their first meeting as a larger group. They sat under cherry blossom trees, getting showered in pink petals, the DigiDestiends telling their new friends all of their adventures, swelling up with pride as they recalled memories.

But the real trouble started when the Tamers told their stories. Although everyone was amazed that Takato created his own Digimon and that somehow Digimon became a card game without anyone outside Shinjuku knowing, the original DigiDestiends felt uneasy that the fact the Tamers has Virus and Mini Devil Digimon for partners, like Guilmon, Sumire, Wolf, Impmon and Ai's and Mako's new partners, a pair of young PetitMamon, Ai's was a female named Pal and Mako's was a male named Pul **(from Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01).** When the Tamers' stories got deeper as they told about the D-Reaper, Tai suddenly snickered, making all eyes fall on him.

"Got something to say, Tai?" Ryo asked, sounding like he would to regret asking.

Tai bit his lip to keep in his laughs so he can reply. "You let your Digimon get killed…Doesn't that make you a bit…irresponsible?"

Immediately he received a whack at the head by Annalise's fist. He Anime-fell, face first into the dust.

"Taichi Yuuki Kamiya!" Sora angrily scolded, using his full name.

"Tai!" Davis cried. He couldn't believe his idol could be _so_ insensitive!

Takato stood up, clutching his hands in fists. "It wasn't our fault!"

Davis stepped in the middle between Tai and Takato, stopping a fight from breaking out. "Everyone's experience is different." He turned to Tai, a little disappointed. "Tai, everyone makes mistakes. But Takato made accidents, you made them on purpose. You forced Agumon to Digivolve and I did the same to Veemon. You should've understood that."

"_Yeah, he should've."_ Annalise bitterly repeated. As he sat down, Tai glanced at her with a glare. No attraction anymore.

"Davis wasn't this insensitive." Kari whispered, making TK frown.

It got worse when it got to the Warriors. Takuya didn't go past revealing his and his friends' spirits when the DigiDestiends gasped at the reveal of Koichi's spirit.

"_DARKNESS?!"_ The scream made the treetops shake and birds fly away.

Koichi felt scared under the glares filled with hate and fear directing at him. He looked away, his younger twin brother and Shishio stepping protectively in front of him, glaring back at the accusers.

"Leave him alone." Koji snarled at a deadly low level, Shira adding a growl. Even Matt quivered a little under Koji's blazing angry azure eyes.

"Darkness is not bad!" Tommy bravely avowed. "It's been misused by evil!"

"That's right!" Koda stepped up.

"That's because_ it's evil_ itself!" Izzy insisted.

"Koushiro!" Anya gasped, appalled.

Koichi turned pale. He couldn't do anything but hide behind his friends as they defended him. Naomi looked his way, never seeing him as this vulnerable.

"Excuse me, young man!" Bokomon protested as he waved him book at the ignorant children. "The Warrior of Darkness is essential to the DigiWorld!"

Naomi, wanting the fighting to stop, stood and marched over to the DigiDestiends. "Your experience with the darkness is clouding your judgement. Please, just listen. Darkness and Light cannot live without the other."

"Of course they can!" Mimi said, and then shrieked when Guilmon came close to her, sniffing her, getting a whim of expensive perfume. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Shoo, shoo!" Joe slapped Guilmon from his spoiled girlfriend.

"Guilmon won't hurt a fly! He's only trying to be friendly!" Takato defended his partner as he pulled him away from the pinkette.

"Obviously he doesn't have a good judge of character." Terriermon hissed loud enough for Mimi to hear and angrily turn red in the face.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"Guys!" Davis jumped in and separated the warring teams, pushing them apart, facing his old teammates. "You guys, stop it! You're making things worse!" The DigiDestiends gaped at the truth and huffed like spoiled children. Davis winced at his 'mistake' and tried to redo it. "At least consider Darkness as a good thing."

TK was too stubborn to forget what happened to him years ago as a little boy. "No way in _hell_ could darkness be good."

A fist delivered a powerful punch to the side of his face, sending him flying back. His older brother pulled him up. The brothers glared at Koji, who glared right back with a fiercer blaze in his azure eyes.

"Never talk about my brother like he's a criminal!" He couldn't control his anger anymore.

"Besides, you're the ones with an ex-tyrant!" JP snapped. Taser zapped threatening electricity on his head.

Ken gasped and turned to Davis. The best friends shared a worried look. Things were getting out of control.

Takato joined in, feeling angry of how the DigiDestiends looked down on everyone they meet. "If you hate Darkness, does that mean you don't trust my team? Because we have Virus and MiniDevils?"

"You're not even real DigiDestiends!" Matt shouted without hesitation.

"What!" The Tamers gaped, utterly offended.

"How dare you!" Jeri cried, blazing with anger.

"You just capture innocent Digimon!" Sora accused.

"No we don't! We chose the first Digimon we met!" Sumitra protested.

"All you do is stand back and let your Digimon do all the work! You don't even help!" Amaya reproached.

"A bunch of bratty cheerleaders." Rika rudely sneered.

"Stuff it, missy!" Yolei barked.

"Shut up, bitch!" Rika retorted.

"Henwy, why awe they so mean?" Suzie innocently asked.

Henry looked down at his little sister and looked back up, glaring at the DigiDestiends. "They're just not good people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai demanded.

"It means you are terrible people, that's why!"

Lori glared sternly at the DigiDestiends, disgusted by their spoiled acts. "You should be ashamed. You don't live up to your crests at all!"

"_What?"_ Cody yelled at her.

"Lori!" Davis cried.

Lily nodded. "You're right. These jerks are not courageous, or friendly, or loving, or knowledgeable, or sincere, or responsible, or bright, or hopeful!"

"_A big mouth coming from a shrimp like you!"_ Yolei towered over Lily as she screamed at her.

Something in Charisse snapped when Yolei did that to Lily. She pounced at Yolei, going so fast she went in a green/brown blur, leaping at the lavender-haired girl, slapping her face to the side, leaving behind a stinging red cheek on Yolei's fair face.

"Never threaten my friends." Charisse told her sternly, pointing a finger at her.

JP winced a little. "Note to self: Never test Charisse's patience."

The fighting was getting out of control. Even some of Davis's personal team joined in! Lori and Cody were yelling their heads off when Lori attacked him, Annalise kung-fued Tai after arguing, and Anya tried to reason with Izzy but ended up shouting at him when he didn't pay attention to her.

Davis jumped onto his feet, eyes wide in distress. "Guys, stop it!"

But no one listened. They went on screaming at each other, fighting a whole lot worse than the Island of Lost Digimon.

Finally, the three goggleheads threw their arms up, yelling the exactly same thing at the exactly same time. **"I'M SICK OF THIS! I'M LEAVING! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING WITH YOU!"**

They turned their backs on the other, marching off with their teams out of Yoyogi Park. Only Davis, Kokoro, Ken and Naomi and their partners stayed at their spots. Davis stood there, down in the blues, dejected.

Kokoro hugged him. "Davis…"

"I'm so sorry." Ken softly said.

"Don't." Naomi said firmly. "It wasn't your fault. It was prejudice, pride, arrogance, and anger to blame."

Davis stood there, upset about the past incident. He stood frozen.

How could he fix this?

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

Now it was the first week of school in early September and Davis was already stressing out. But it wasn't school. It was trying to reason with his large group of friends! He travelled from the DigiDestiends in Odaiba to the Legendary Warriors and Pure Spirits in Shibuya to the Tamers in Shinjuku, trying to make them forgive and forget. He was up all night sending messages. But it wasn't easy. He was the only thing that everyone had in common. Kokoro, Ken and Naomi tried to help, but everyone was too stubborn and angry to listen. Also, Kari was strangely hostile towards Kokoro and TK acted the same to Davis…

As stated before, school wasn't a problem was a problem for Davis anymore. He arrived on time by Lori's mother, not minding the fact she drove a police car. Lori enrolled in his school because her parents felt it would be better for her to be with her first friends. She was set in a 5th grade class which Cody wasn't part of, fortunately.

In class, Davis sat in his desk, almost collapsing in exhaustion on it. For school, he wore clothes like his summer clothes, with the shirt with longer sleeves and orange rims on the white fat stripe across his chest and short cargo-pants taking a slight brownish colour. He yawned long and loud, his eyes drooping and encircled in purple rings. He rubbed his tired eyes when Kari approached him, radiating a bright aura.

"Hi Davis!" Kari chimed with eyes shut and a big smile on her happy face. As the school's prettiest girl, she was trendily clad in her signature outfit; a sleeveless, turtleneck-like shirt that was pink at the top half and white at the bottom overall showing her willowy body, a pair of yellow shorts held by a brown belt, tall white socks, light-pink shoes with a white cap over the toes, her digital camera around her neck and pink fingerless gloves that reached up to her mid-bicep.

Davis grunted in response before dropping his head onto the desk face-first, snoring away. Kari giggled cutely as if he did it as a back-to-school joke. TK rolled his eyes and frowned as he watched Kari gush over the dog-tired Davis. He wore his old outfit from last year; a sky-blue shirt with long yellow sleeves and an inch-high collar with a tag hanging off, a pair of light green-grey shorts that go to just past his knees, and sea-green shoes with dark-grey socks.

The three kids' new teacher written up an extremely difficult algebra question to get them started on algebra for high school next year.

"Mr Taro, Mr Motomiya! WAKE UP!" The teacher shouted at not one but two boys sleeping during his lesson.

Simultaneously, Davis and 'Taro' raised their heads up from their desks. Davis was ready to drop back down while 'Taro' was just bored. 'Taro' had a lazy expression, matching his lazy personality. He had long jet-black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes and doesn't seemed to put much effort into his clothes, featuring a white jersey with green edges that's big on him, baggy brown pants, blue sneakers with untied laces, and black stud earrings.

Davis glanced at the complicated question that took up the entire board, but showed no fear. But when 'Taro' opened his mouth, Davis answered first.

"4y = x?" **(I only made that up.)**

Their teacher and classmates were shocked. The teacher checked, double AND tripled his answer, not believing that he actually got it right.

"He's right." 'Taro' deadpanned.

"Yes, yes. I know, Kamenosuke." The teacher nodded and blinked questioningly at Davis. "How did you know that?"

"I have a tutor." Davis yawned.

"Again? Who is the poor- I mean person?"

"You might hear of her. Anya Suzuki from Hamasaki High."

"Anya Suzuki!?" Anya has earned herself a reputation as a city-wide brainchild, a daughter of teachers and professors.

"Yep."

The teacher was so shocked, he fainted. The class gasped and leaned over their desks, staring at the unconscious teacher.

"This is a waste of time." Kamenosuke said, and then he and Davis put their heads back down to sleep.

* * *

><p>The final bell marked the end of the school day. Davis burst out of the classroom door, suddenly bursting with energy, DemiVeemon enjoying the ride on his head. He had to go and meet up with the different groups in different parts of Tokyo in hopes of reuniting and become an ultimate team.<p>

But first, he skidded to a halt at the 5th grade classroom, meeting Lori outside the door with some girls she befriended. For her first day at a new school, she dressed herself in something more feminine and relaxed yet still appropriate for the rules; a red short-sleeved turtleneck that fitted her and made her look femininely slim, a black ribbon tied around her waist as a belt, a red/green plaid ruffled skirt, long black leggings, and black flats with three straps around her feet. Her bushy mane was loose, pulled back by a thin black hairband and she had a red streak within her mahogany locks.

Davis amazingly took a bundle wrapped in white wrapping paper and done with a red bow from behind his back and presented it to her with a big grin. "Happy birthday, Lor!"

Lori smiled, bowing in gratitude and took the packet from him and eagerly unwrapped it, her wide dark-blue eyes twinkled at what she unfurled. His present for her was a beautifully made Miko doll, a white doll with black fabric for hair in a low ponytail with a white bow sewn on, shiny black beady eyes, and the traditional white blouse and red pants in mini-version.

Davis smiled. "I got it custom made from Lily's family dollmaking business."

"Arigato, Daisuke-kun!" Lori flew at him and embraced him. Atsuko as Sunmon hopped at Lori's side under awed gushes from her new classmates.

But then Lori's smile winced, changed into a frown, eyes narrowed. Her nemesis Cody, wearing a purple jumper, beige pants and brown shoes, was across the hall, accompanied with TK and Kari. They glared back.

Davis groaned. He put a finger under Lori's chin and brought her head up. "Lori, we're all in this together. I gonna fix this mess and soon, we'll all be a team."

Lori nodded, but the look on her face told him she doesn't trust the DigiDestiends after the big fight. Davis sighed and ran off, only to be caught by the collar before he could barge out of the door. He twisted his head around, seeing it was Anya, plump lips pursed firmly in a thin line. She was wearing the girl's _Sailor fuku_***** of her school, Hamasaki High, featuring a white blouse with short puffed sleeves and a red sailor-style collar with a white stripe, a satin red perfectly tied bow under the collar, and a light-orchid-purple pleated skirt that stopped just at her knees, neat white socks, polished black flats and her blue laptop bag hanging over her shoulder. Her light-yellow Hawkmon, Helena was with her, holding a couple of books.

"You have tutoring with me, remember?" Anya reminded him, firm as a teacher.

"Sorry Awn. I forgot. I have to-"

"It can wait. Your education is more important. Now come along, scamp."

"But I-" But Anya yanked him by the collar and dragged him away from the door. She handed Lori a birthday card and a book of kendo as she passed and passed the Children of Hope, Knowledge/Reliability, and Light with her face turned away.

"Don't forget! You're meeting us at the playground later on!" Kari shouted.

"Got it!" Davis bid a peace sign until Anya pulled him into a room.

* * *

><p>In a busy street of Shinjuku, Jack Spicer walked to the park from a good day at his new school. He was reading <em>Bleach<em> manga as he walked, also wearing his school's black _gakuran_ that suited him; a high-collared jacket with white buttons from top to bottom, straight-legged pants, and brand new black boots. Impmon sat on his head, acting as his eyes as he was engrossed in his manga.

Unknowingly to them, they were being watched.

"Well, well…If it isn't the evil boy genius." Emerald green eyes sparkled playfully.

"I can't believe that loser is in my home country!" Baby-blue eyes flashed red angrily.

A gloved hair adjusted a hat, adjusting the shadow to reveal kind blue eyes. "With all dis crazy fashion, he fits in like a pet goldfish in a school of fishes."

Small black eyes, topped with stick-long-and-thin eyebrows, blinked questioningly. "Why is Jack Spicer in Tokyo and not in China?"

"You know just as much as I do." A Brazilian accent answered.

"Do we really have to do this?" A girl's voice whined.

"Yes!" An enthusiastic voice piped. "For the Wu!"

A round ball jumped off a building, followed by three figures. Landing in an alley, the ball moved, showing it had human parts and hurried to the light on the street. It was a short, odd yellow-skinned boy with a big bald head and wearing clothes of a monk, with a red shirt with black cuffs held together with a black sash, black pants and white/black dress shoes. His black eyes locked onto Jack on the other side of the street overcrowded with cars. Without the slightest hesitation, he ran onto the road, right into the flood of automobiles.

His three followers arrived to where he was seconds ago too late. The one in the lead was a handsome teenaged boy of 17, Brazilian in accent and appearance, with tanned skin and soft chocolate hair in spikes. His tall, strong and lean body wore a white sleeveless shirt with a light-blue short-sleeved jacket, grey cargo-pants, green/yellow soccer trainers, red wristbands and a gold medallion with a swirl design. His emerald eyes widened at Omi's reckless act. So he slapped his forehead and moaned. "Aye, aye, aye!"

"The lil' guy gonna get as flat as a French pancake!" A stocky young man, same age as the Brazilian lad, commented in a cowboy accent. A brown cowboy hat with a blue band sat on top of his blonde hair. His face had light freckled cheeks. He wore a deep-green buttoned shirt with rolled-up sleeves, tucked into fitted brown pants which the legs were tucked into brown cowboy boots with gold accents, a black belt with a big gold buckle holding his pants up, brown gloves, and a red handkerchief around his thick neck.

"Omi, look out!" The only girl cried. She was near the same age as the boys, just at 16 yet was thin and petite. She was Japanese, with pale porcelain skin, long eyelashes, bright-pink cheeks, and rosy red lips. She was very pretty. Her silky, jet-black hair donned a blue hue and was arranged in loose waves down her back with a blunt fringe above her rare baby-blue eyes. She was fashionably dressed up in a kimono top made of expensive red silk, tucked into a green pair of high-waisted shorts, a pink obi belt around her waist, black thigh-high socks with yellow open-toed heels, and sterling dangling earrings shaped into flowers.

Omi agilely dodged cars and climbed onto the roof of a red Porsche. He glared at Jack (who was STILL oblivious) and pointed an accusingly finger at him. "Jack Spicer! On behalf of the Xiaolin monks, I- WAAH!" He was thrown off the luxury car when it suddenly zoomed off.

Jack walked on, too busy reading Bleach. Coming to a corner, Impmon grabbed both sides of his head and steered him to his left.

"Take a left, Jackie." Impmon said as he made him walk to the left.

Jack glanced up to his partner. "Thanks, Impmon." Then he went back to reading.

Omi persistently pursued him but he kept running into cars and avoiding getting run over. "Jack Spicer!" He dodged a fast speeding car. "Jack Spice-" He was cut off by a fast vehicle. Jack STILL hasn't notice. Starting to get frustrated, he threw his arms up, intending on shouting to get Jack's attention. "JACK-"

"_Third-Arm Sash!"_

His cowboy friend used a blue sash with claws to entrap him and pull him back before he got hit by a truck. Jack looked up from his book, feeling someone was following him and calling his name. He turned, only seeing a truck passing.

"Was that…" He mused about a certain yellow boy with the skills of warrior. But he shook his head. "No, it can't be them…"

"Who?" Impmon asked.

"Nobody, Impmon," He won't let his miserable past catch up to him. He continued walking/reading. He felt a presence in front of him so he moved around it, but his book got snatched right out of his hands. He turned to face whoever took his manga from him. "Excuse me- Gah!" He jumped in surprise, meeting the Xiaolin Monks in front of him!

Raimundo Pedrosa smirked at him, waving his book. "Hola, Jack."

Jack snatched his book back and started panicking. "What are you guys doing here?!"

Kimiko Tohomiko angrily took a step forward, putting her knuckles on her thin hips, arching her body out. "What we doing here? What are YOU doing here?!"

"I…I…" _I can't let them know I live here now. Why did this HAVE to happen? Everything was going so great!_

Omi got in front of Kimiko, accusingly pointing at him and announcing, "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my Orb of Tsunami for all of the Shen Gong Wu you have stolen in the pass month!"

Red eyes popped out from Jack's sockets. "You're serious?" The monks gave him intense glares, making him sweat in fear, almost turning himself into his old weak self. Jack gulped, knowing it was leading to a tough questioning. Impmon moved on his back, starting to get defensive of the coming glares.

Raimundo cracked his knuckles as he strolled forwards, his playfulness replaced with seriousness. "For the pass weeks, _somebody_ has been taking every Shen Gong Wu that came active before us!"

Jack swallowed his gulps and tried to defend himself. "L-Look, no way it's me! I haven't been Wu hunting for a month! How would I know about any recent Wu? Ask Chase Young, Wuya, Katnappe or Vlad."

"We already did! The Wus were gone by the time we **both** showed up!"

Clay Bailey took a turn in scaring Jack, towered over him and rubbing his powerful knuckles. "There's only one person we haven't ask yet and that's _you_."

Impmon stayed lifeless as a toy backpack but his eyes furrowed in a sharp arch, ceasing his impish face in a furious frown.

"How can I take Shen Gong Wu right from under your noses when I couldn't even win a Xiaolin Showdown against you?"

"There's a rumour…" Kimiko sneered. "Saying that you joined a new group, a pretty big one…"

"I-I-I did! But it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?" Raimundo questioned, very sternly. It was more of a demand than a question.

As the monks ganged up on Jack, Impmon decided enough was enough. He hopped off Jack's back and jumped in, surprising the monks as he guarded Jack from them.

"Get past me first, partners!" Impmon

"Impmon!" Jack yelped.

"An imp!" Omi cried.

"Imma Digimon, cheeseball, and nobody, I mean _no-body,_ tells off my buddy!" Impmon jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to Jack.

"Did that thing call Jack his buddy?" Raimundo asked, taken aback by the outburst.

"Yeah." Kimiko answered, also surprised.

"It got me when it said partners." Clay commented.

"Never mind that!" Omi snapped. "Do you hear when the impish creature called me a cheeseball?!"

"_Badda-Boom!"_ Impmon hurled small yet blazing fireballs at the monks. The monks screeched and scattered. Omi screamed as his robes caught on fire and Clay flapped his hat from small flames caught on it. Raimundo practically tapped-danced with his pants on fire.

Kimiko waved her arms and the fire withered on her command. Rage was clearly shown on her face. "Why you little-!"

"_Infernal Funnel!"_ Impmon hurled more fire, a sphere of fire from the flaming rings he created. The monks retreated from the flames.

Jack grabbed Impmon and ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of the area, hearing Omi's calls.

"_We will finish this, Jack Spicer! We WILL finish this!"_

* * *

><p>"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Jack exploded as he hurried through the park for the meeting with Davis.<p>

"I was defending youse, that's why!" Impmon retorted. "Who was da the cheeseball and his buddies anyway, ganging up on ya?"

Jack sighed. He might as well tell his closest friend his past. "They're the Xiaolin Dragons, monks who search the world for powerful mystical objects called Shen Gong Wu. They compete against the evil Heylin to find the Shen Gong Wu. I…I was on the Heylin's side."

Impmon gave him a face filled with an emotion he rarely used; sympathy. "That's why you called youself an 'Evil Boy Genius'."

The blood-headed Tamer looked down, sadly. "I guess that makes me like Davis in my first team. They found me annoying and took the first chance to turn their backs on me when I moved to Japan from China."

They reached the playground before Jack could coward down to tears, the Tamers waiting patiently for Davis to show up. Dakota grasped his arm and pulled him down to sit closely next to her. Rika noticed it and frowned, as did Ryo. Ryo and Dakota were attracted to each other but they kept breaking up due to their spiritedness but also keep making up because of their genuine feelings.

Takato's eyes lit up when he saw their special friend running toward them. Jeri, Sumitra, Amaya, and Suzie stood up, seeing him as well.

"Davis!" Takato welcomed with a bright smile.

Davis breathed in and out deeply, looking a little red in the face. "Sorry I'm late! I got tutoring."

Takato smiled. "That's ok."

The meeting went smooth, apart for the hatefulness the Tamers expressed for the DigiDestiends. Davis assured he will make his original team understand that a Digimon is like a real human being, with different personalities despite where they're from or what kind they are. Takato took a minute to think it over and then nodded, giving a chance of forgiveness.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Koji wondered, out loud and annoyed. The Legendary Warriors and the Pure Spirits waited in Yoyogi Park, sitting on benches instead of at trees or a playground.<p>

"He'll be here. Be patient." Sadie hissed, sharpening her eyes at him. He frowned, grunting in annoyance.

"He's almost as bad as Taky." JP commented. A freshman in Shibuya High School, he wore a white shirt, a light-blue blazer, and navy pants with electric-yellow shoes.

Charisse was also in the same high school as him and wore the high school's girl's uniform which was a white blouse with red cuffs with a white stripe across, a light-blue sailor collar with a white stripe, a loose red bow under the collar, and a light-blue pleated skirt that would usually pass the knees. She wore the uniform in her own cool style- s slightly shorter pleated skirt, a light-blue vest over her blouse, a green bee-shaped brooch pinned on the bow, knee-high socks with a blue strip at the top and brown loafers, her brown armband on top of the right sleeve and her red/brown/green beaded bracelet on her wrist. Her new dream-catcher earrings were a darker brown with a tan feather that had a red bead at the top. Her relaxed black hair was in two loose braids with a maroon hairband.

"He'll be here!" Takuya fiercely defended his close friend. "He sent me a text saying he's held-up with tutoring."

"He's doing the best he could. He's friends with everyone." Naomi supported Davis's defence, keeping her voice calm yet firm, almost like the princess she is.

When everyone else turned their backs and waited more, Naomi was brushed away to hide behind a tree, pinned against the trunk, arms held above her head, her face puzzled and wide eyes staring at…

"Koichi?"

He was angry, as usual with her. But the anger in his eyes literally flickered with fire.

"Is something wrong?"

Koichi growled like a lion. Naomi quivered in his hands.

"Koichi, what is bothering you?"

"What's bothering me?" Koichi said in a dangerously low tone, barely controlling his anger. "I'll tell you what's bothering me…Your stagename is DM Sakura. What does DM stand for?"

Naomi whimpered, but answered his demand. "It's akin to DJ. It's from Digimon or Digital Monsters."

"It sounds like the initials for Davis Motomiya." Now Naomi knew why he was being so aggressive….He was jealous. Koichi rambled on, containing his angry tone. "You follow his every request without the slightest hesitation, you treat him with affection, you talk about him like he's Hercules. You even aid him in defending those jerks when they think Darkness is a disease!" He released her hands to dig his hands on her arms, pulling her up close, meeting her surprised expression with his face of rage. "I can't stand it! You're like a damn fangirl! It's like you're in love with him!"

He stopped his rage to breath heavily, staring intensely in her eyes. The girl in front of him stared back, with that emotionless blank face. Then her face softened to gentleness and she raised a hand up to caress his shoulder.

"I don't _love_ Davis in that way. I love him as a brother, he helped me find my past and he has a beautiful girlfriend he really loves." She slithered her hand up his neck to his cheek, cupping it tenderly. "Koichi…The DigiDestiends are just scared of what they don't understand. They saw one side of the darkness, the side that evil took advantage of. When I asked how Darkness be a good thing, it is because I was naïve and ignorant. I didn't understand its importance. But now…I do. Darkness and Light are Yin and Yang, day and night, brothers like you and Koji. Darkness is a power. It balances out the light and gives hope that good will overwhelm evil." She embraced him, burying her head in his chest. "They don't understand the importance of Darkness like I do."

He let her hug him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her. For the first time, it wasn't an act of a heated attraction. It seemed like…love. Naomi raised her head up and Koichi looked down. Their eyes met, sapphire and amethyst sharing a spark of a connection. They both leaned in. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, filled with sweet love.

Suddenly, Naomi's eyes snapped open while her lips were still attached to Koichi's. DigiCodes clouded her eyes. Just like back at the ruined palace at the Lost Island (Arc 2: Chapter 10 part 1), a flashback took over her mind.

"_**Koi-kun!"**_ _She was 8 years old, three years older than in her last memory._ _And the same age when she disappeared from the Real World and came to the DigiWorld._ _She ran up to a boy, innocently greeting him with a bright smile._

_The boy was taller than her, with soft raven hair, looking down at her with dark sapphire eyes. Little Naomi melted on the spot, dreamily smiling and blushing. To her, he was handsome for a 8 year-old. However, he lacked any childlike innocence or happiness. He towered over her, frowning._

"_**Don't you ever leave me alone, Naomi?"**_ _He asked her harshly._

_Naomi whimpered, her bottom lip trembling._ _**"I…"**_ _She felt so nervous and scared but she still had feelings for him._ _**"…I was wondering if…You want to…."**_

"_**No."**__ He told her without letting her finish._

"_**Please?"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**But I only want to help you! You're sad and lonely and angry, I want to be with you! I love you, Koichi!"**_

"_**Not everyone's life is perfect like yours! You have no idea what I'm going through and I don't want to be your consolation prize!"**_

_He turned his back on her and stormed off, leaving her behind. She started crying, heartbroken._

"_**Koi…"**_

_Koi__*****__…_A lot more memories with plenty of detail ran through Naomi's head. For the first time ever, she clearly saw memories of her mysterious past. A tsunami of forgotten knowledge splashed down on her as she slowly remembered a part of her past…and it wasn't good.

Her eyes flew open, seeing she was still lip-locked with Koichi and those eyes narrowed with a bright glint of anger. She dug her hands on his shoulders and, with strength she never knew she had, threw him off her, throwing him to slam his back against another tree. He rubbed his sore back, groaning, and looked at Naomi, surprised by her action. He got more surprised by how she changed from sweet and kind to furious and angry.

She swiped her swollen lips with the back of her hand, disgusted by the kiss and glared ferociously at the boy. "Why didn't you tell me…_Koi?_"

Koichi paled, blood washed from his face. Their kiss must have triggered something in her brain and restored a part of her memories. The ones he never wanted her to remember…

"Naomi…" He pleaded but Naomi cut him off with a rant of accusations.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew me? That I was childishly infatuated with you? And my crush on you was unrequited?" Her voice was dripping with barely controlled rage like him, but it was getting worse.

"Naomi, please listen…"

"You played me! You toyed with me! You took advantage of my amnesia!"

"Only because I-" His voice croaked in his throat. He couldn't tell her, no way…

But she kept pressing. "What? Because you what?"

"I don't want you to remember!"

Everything scattered. Naomi's anger turned into hurt.

"How could you?" She whispered. "How could you? You how no idea what I have been going through!"

As Koichi did to her in her memory, she turned her back on him and stormed off, leaving him heartbroken. After five seconds, he ran after her, catching up to her at their gang of friends. He grabbed her hand when she reached Sadie.

"Naomi, please! Let me explain!"

"No!"

"Naomi-"

**SLAP!**

It wasn't Sadie who slapped Koichi. It was Naomi.

She glared at him with such great fire. "I'll say the same words I said to Waki- I would never be with someone as cruel and heartless as you!"

She walked off, with her sympathetic Ouka. The gang were stunned by what happened. Koichi watched her go with regret.

Sadie turned to Koji, her face _clearly _expressing rage. "Did you know about this!?"

But Koji couldn't defend himself any quicker than opening his mouth as Sadie stood up and chased after Naomi with Dingo trotting alongside her.

When everything went terribly wrong, Davis showed up.

"What's up?" He said, grinning broadly in hopes of good news.

The remaining four Warriors and remaining two spirits cringed, looking at each other desperately for who would explain the mess to Davis.

Finally, Zoe sighed, deciding she will break the news. "Naomi regained her memories and found out she had a big crush on Koichi when she was small but he didn't return her feelings and lately he has been taking advantage of her."

About ten seconds of speechlessness later, every car in Tokyo came to a sudden skidding halt as a piercing scream cut the air.

"_**WHAAT?!"**_

* * *

><p>Wonderful. Just <em>wonderful.<em>

Everyone was angry!

The DigiDestiends weren't helping to fix it since they're too stubborn to move on and accept these new changes and he doubt they would listen to him at their meeting in Odaiba, which he was currently late for! The Tamers were kind to give a chance to forgive, but only if the DigiDestiends see reason (no chance). The Warriors and Spirits were mixed up since Naomi was no help now she's angry at Koichi and Sadie always on her side. For the Warriors, they would only forgive if the DigiDestiends apologize for their rude behaviour.

All this stress was making him hot…

Davis slowed his running by a _small_ bit, until he stopped his running at the end of the _Rainbow Bridge_ ***** leading into Odaiba. He began to breathe deeply. His strength slowly washed away and he almost fainted, luckily catching the railing before he could fall onto his back.

"Hot, hot, hot!" DemiVeemon yelped, jumping up and down on Davis's head. He jumped off his partner and stared up at him. "Davish, it was like I was tap dancing in a frying pan!" Then Davis's breathing became laboured and DemiVeemon's big eyes shone concerned. "Davish…"

Hearty laughs and chatter were heard from around the corner. A group of 13 teenagers plus a younger boy came in. The older teens were also in school uniforms, which were more refined than Odaiba and Hamasaki High. For the boys, it was a soft-navy blazer with the school's crest on the chest pocket, a long-sleeved collared white shirt with a green tie, long dress trousers in the same soft navy shade and polished black dress shoes (although a small few wore them while most boys wore sneakers), while the girls had the same blazer that was smaller and would fit their figure better, a white blouse with a green bow, a pleated green skirt, and tall white socks with polished black flats (most of the girls wore them).

The youngest boy, Kamenosuke, looked away bored and saw Davis hanging onto the railing. He smiled smallish.

One of the older teenagers, who looked remarkably just like him, glanced to him, noticing him looking at Davis. The older man's face was angular and seemed irritated compared to Kamenosuke's boredom. He even had stud earrings. His uniform was messed up in a lazy matter, as if he didn't put any effort in dressing, even his sneakers were untied.

"Who's that, cuz?" He grunted, nodding his chin at the boy.

Kamenosuke looked at his cousin. "That's Davis Motomiya. He's in my class."

Another boy, much shorter and skinner than Kamenosuke's cousin, jumped in, large and round black eyes Anime-bubbled, topped with very thick eyebrows. Glossy black hair was cut in a bowl-cut style and he wore his uniform properly to perfection, including dress shoes. "THE Davis Motomiya? Youthful hero of the internet?"

A tall girl, with a mixed air of tomboyish and feminineness, turned. She looked mature with wise dark-brown eyes, and cute with dark-brown hair done up in Chinese buns on either side of her head. Her blazer fitted her hourglass figure and her skirt showed off her long, powerful legs. "I know him. Not personally though. My little brother is a DigiDestiend."

"That must be his Digimon! What a cutie!" An attractive girl gushed, pointing at the adorable DemiVeemon, batting thick black eyelashes over her big light-blue orbs, one side of her fair face covered by a flat bang. Her hair was white-blonde and in a waist-length ponytail, enduring a thicker and pampered texture than Annalise's sleek locks. Her blouse's top buttons were undone with the bow loose to emphasis her chest, her blazer open and her skirt shorter than the other girls'. Her accessories were very simple, only a pair of small silver hoop earrings.

Unusual pupil-less white eyes with a small tint of lavender studied DemiVeemon. Those eyes belonged to a boy who looked like more of a man with the strong physique. His _very_ dark brunette hair ran down his back at a _very_ long length ending with bands in a loose ponytail, with loose side-bangs framing his _very_ light fair face. His uniform was casually done, with the shirt untucked, tie loose and blazer open. The rest of the guys had their uniforms causally done too.

"That looks like more of a plush toy than a monster." He quoted without making any emotional expression.

"They can get bigger, you know, Neji." The girl with the buns told him. "My brother said they can evolve, kinda like Pokemon."

At a safe distance, the group was completely unaware that Davis was acting like he could drop dead! He was acting feverish, looking flushed. DemiVeemon started to panic, desperately looking left and right for help, and then spotted the group at the end of the bridge, including Davis's lazy friend from class. He decided they would probably help and hurriedly ran toward them.

"Oh look! It's coming towards us!" A 'big-boned' boy exclaimed. His body was big but robust with muscle. He had light-brown hair in wild spikes similar to Tai, falling to his wide waist, red swirly marks on his chubby cheeks, and black eyes. He also had the same stud earrings as Kamenosuke's cousin. His uniform was larger than normal, normal for him. As DemiVeemon reached them, the chubby guy kneeled down and offered him a chip from his bag of snacks. "Hey, lil' fella. Here, you can have the last barbeque chip."

Although food was tempting, Davis was more important.

"Help! Help! Please help!" DemiVeemon wailed, jumping about. "Please help, please!"

"What's wrong, little one?" A lovely, kind-looking girl asked softly, bending down and picking the little In-Training Digimon up, gently cradling him. She possessed traits similar to Neji, only her blind-like eyes were coloured more as pale lavender, her fair skin was darker, and her silky dark hair was indigo, falling mid-back and styled in a hime-cut with a blunt thick fringe and shoulder-length strands framing her timid face. She had a _very_ womanly body, even in her neat uniform.

"There's something wrong with him!"

The group looked at Davis as he palmed his sweating forehead and took deep breathes.

"He doesn't look hot." One guy commented. His appearance screamed both 'animal' and 'bad boy', with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with slit-like pupils, sharp canine teeth in his smirk, sharp, long fingernails that could be claws, and red fang-like markings on his cheeks. His uniform was dishevelled to a 'D', his shirt untucked and unbuttoned to show a ripped chest and a silver necklace with dogtags, his blazer around his waist, his tie around his head and dress pants covered with baggy folds, ripples and slashes.

"Actually, he is. Very!" DemiVeemon threw his short limbs up, emphasising 'very'.

A boy snickered with a fox-like grin as Davis wobbled on his feet and swung his arms. He was quite handsome. He had stunning blue eyes as light and clear as pure water, short spiky, sunny-blond hair, and prominent whisker marks on his cheeky face. His uniform was dishevelled in a mess, like Davis's clothes when he's running late. Around his neck, he wore a gold necklace with a small pearl on the left side of the chain and dangling off was a gold charm in one half of Yin-Yang, with white jade gems and filigree designs. "He looks like Lee when he's drunk."

A girl a head shorter than him turned to him, glowering, and whacked him hard on the head. "Shut up, Naruto!"

The first thing to notice about her was that her hair was bright bubblegum-pink. She had it shoulder-length in neat layers, framing her face, bringing put her viridian green eyes and rather large forehead. She wore a blue hairband in her locks and had her uniform perfect, which presented her slimness and tallness, making her attractive.

"_Sakura-chaaan…"_ Naruto whined, Anime-crying, bearing a bump on his head where she hit him.

The sound of Davis coughing violently caught their full attention.

"He doesn't sound alright." The final girl with a curvaceous figure stated. She possessed rich pine-green eyes and sandy-blonde hair, which were gathered into four short ponytails on her head. Her blouse was undone more revealingly and her uniform had a sense of punk with badges on the blazer.

"It could be serious." The tallest boy, tallest of the group said. He was very mysterious with a green jacket with a large hood on his bushy brown hair and shadowing his face, which only showed black round sunglasses, and hung down to his knees.

Feeling worried, Kamenosuke and Naruto approached him.

"Davis, are you ok?" Kamenosuke asked in concern.

Davis looked up, but his vision was blurry. All he could see was blurred streaks of Kamenosuke and Naruto, unable to make them out, only seeing them as if they have twin siblings.

"Which one of you wants to know?" He murmured, feeling the heat getting into his sweating head.

"He's hallucinating." The final boy said after keeping silent during the entire time. He was very attractive with ripped muscles, even hidden under uniform, hypnotizing onyx eyes and black hair styled spikey at the back, with bangs that roughly hung on his forehead and sides of his stoic face.

Davis shot the stoic guy a disgruntled glare. "I'm…*cough, cough, cough*…fine. Just a little…*cough*…warm."

"We should take you to the hospital." Kamenosuke reached out to him, but the gogglehead jerked away.

"No! I have *cough* to *cough* go! My *cough, cough* friends…" He stubbornly tried to keep going, but his strength wasn't there.

A big, radiant smile dawned upon Naruto's face. "Wow, you're a devoted friend."

Davis coughed violently one last time before he felt dizzy. His world went black and he lost all consciousness, falling backwards, tipping over the railing…

"DAVIS!" Everyone screamed as he fell off the bridge.

"NO!" Naruto took a leap after him and grabbed the younger boy's ankle in mid-air/

"You dobe!" The onyx-eyed guy yelled as he suddenly appeared at the railing and grabbed the blonde's kicking legs.

Naruto held onto Davis's leg iron-tight as his best friend held onto his leg. "Shut up, Sasuke-teme, and pull me up!"

Naruto's friends hurried and helped Sasuke pull up the two boys. When Naruto got onto his feet, he pulled Davis's limp body up, scooping him up in his arms to carry him. Davis's arms and legs hung down, his head rolled back and hanging down. His chest heaved in and out as he heavily breathed. Sweat dripped down his honey-toned face.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong with him?" Naruto exclaimed in worry and concern.

Sakura touched Davis's sweating forehead with her hand and gasped. "He has a fever…A terrible one at that!" Her worry increased. "His temperate is going up to 102!"

"Is that bad?" DemiVeemon asked, still in the shy girl's arms.

"Yes! That means his fever is dangerous!"

"Oh no!" The shy girl gasped.

"We have to get him to the hospital now!"

"On it!" Off in fast speed, Naruto dashed in the direction of Odaiba's hospital, leaving behind his friends.

"**NARUTO!"**

Naruto ignored his friends' calls and looked down at the feverish kid in his arms. "Don't worry, kid. I promise you'll get better."

Davis only had a little strength left. Using the last of it, he opened his eyes, seeing a yellow blur with blue dots and heard voices droning promising words as he slipped into sleep…

* * *

><p>The DigiDestiends grew impatient as they waited in Odaiba Park for Davis to show up. They were completely unaware that their prejudices were largely responsible for this big mess in the first place!<p>

"Where the heck is he?" Matt asked, his patience thinning.

"He'll be here…" Tai ensured. But he was getting impatient as well. "…Eventually."

"Come on, we all know Davis is always late for everything." Kari said. But underneath, she was angrily wondering if he's with that _pretty_ _blonde_ _**girlfriend**_ of his…

"That idiot probably forgets about us for those wannabes!" Mimi whined like a spoiled child.

Sora, frowning, agreed. "If he's the leader, he's doing a lousy job. I mean, what kind of leader leaves his friends behind to take the glory all for himself?"

"Hey! Didn't you get an explanation for that?" Biyomon questioned.

"Your crests were locked away and only Miracles stayed active." Palmon added.

"Manyu was very scary, scarier than the Dark Masters and Myotismon!" Agumon admitted, shivering.

"His daughter Kinu was even worse!" Tentomon buzzed.

"If you were there, you'll be scared." Patamon said.

TK smirked arrogantly. "If we were there, we would've done a lot better than Davis. A lot faster than him."

Everyone agreed, even Kari and Tai.

Ken sighed. "I gonna go and see where he is."

So he stood up and walked away, taking Wormmon with him, in search of his friend.

Bad mistake.

"Do you think Davis is over his head just because he put together some called 'miracles'?" Izzy questioned.

"Of course!" Matt blunted. "He's getting full of himself, thinking he could hold the world on his shoulders."

Cody nodded. "Lori Suto idolizes him as if he's a Japanese Hercules."

"Are you jealous, Cody?" Joe asked.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't understand why she worships him, since he's not the most ideal role model."

"He's turning into a player! Look how girls he has dangling on him!" TK exclaimed, spreading his arms out.

Yolei scrunched her nose, cringing her face like she smelt something unpleasant. "They totally baby him. 'Oh, Davis, you're so wonderful! So amazing!' Blah! They're a bunch of stupid fangirls. Makes me sick."

"I'm sick of listening to how he saved the world from a mummy." Joe complained.

"He made that up, just like he made everything up! Like he's 1/3 Brazilian."

"He always does this! He leaves us hanging like dogs while he fools around!" TK shouted.

"He's irresponsible and immature!" Cody firmly stated.

"I expected him to at least put in an effort in being a leader but I was too wishful." Tai admitted without shame or slight care for his 'protégé'.

Kari couldn't keep in her anger that Davis practically replaced them with new girls, especially her with a little miss perfect. "He might as well be kicked out!"

Without a doubt, the anger-fuelled DigiDestiends hailed the idea.

"Damn right!"

"Hell yeah!"

As they belittled Davis's name, their phones were recording every word they said…

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>_Sailor fuku_ is the Japanese school uniform for girls and looks similar to military uniforms.

*** **_Gakuran_ is the Japanese school uniform for boys. The style is originated from French Army uniforms.

***** Naomi's nickname for Koichi, _Koi_ is after the other Japanese word for 'love', and also is a Japanese fish.

***** The _Rainbow Bridge_ is a suspension bridge crossing Tokyo Bay and Odaiba in the Minato ward of Tokyo. At night, lamps on the bridge's wires beautifully illuminate into red, white and green at night.


	31. Arc 3 Opening Sequence: by DigitalCrop

Here's another Opening Sequence written by my friend, DigitalCrop and edited by me, IrishDreamer4.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Adventure 03: Kiseki O Shinjiru Arc 3 Opening Sequence <strong>

Opening Sequence Theme:  
>"Hazy Shade of Winter"<br>Written by Paul Simon  
>Performed by PurityxSpirited ([Christine Marie Cabanos, Gina Bowes, Sandy Fox, Shelby Lindley])<p>

The opening sequence begins as the sun slowly rises over Yoyogi Park. On one side, Davis is there, surrounded by the V-Hearts, the Tamers, Ken, and the Legendary Warriors. On the other side, we see all of the original DigiDestined from Adventure and 02, mad as hell.

PurityxSpirited: _**Time, time, time  
>See what's become of me<strong>_

As the song really starts up, T.K. and Davis run towards each other, smashing fists. Electricity sparks from their collision, as it forms the Digimon Adventure 03 logo, which looks very similar to the 02 logo. That logo crashes away as the main conflicts of the arc come into focus. We get a shot of Davis, who is sitting on Rainbow Bridge and becoming very sick due to all the weight he's carrying on his shoulders. He's promptly rescued by Naruto and his crew.

PurityxSpirited: _**Time, time, time  
>See what's become of me<br>While I looked around**_  
><em><strong>For my possibilities<br>I was so hard to please**_

Jun tries to look after Davis but she stops in her tracks when she saw Sakura and Ino, staring at them like she saw a ghost. She switches her gaze to Sasuke and angrily glares. The screen shows Annalise and Anya glaring heatedly at Tai and Izzy who shares the streaks of lightning from their eyes. Lori and Cody are shown in a heated spar.

_**Look around  
>Leaves are brown<br>And the sky  
>Is a hazy shade of win<strong>__**ter**_

The original DigiDestined, all angry as disturbed bees, raise their fists and silently decide to disown Davis. Meanwhile, the Tamers gather in a group shot, worried about what's going to happen next. The Xiaolin Dragons continue to chase Jack down over the Shen Gong Wu, which Jack now wants no part of.

PurityxSpirited: _**Hang on to your hopes my friend  
>That's an easy thing to say<br>But if your hopes should pass away  
>Simply pretend<br>That you can build them again**_

A silhouette of a slender woman performing ballet presents on a blue background, followed by a girl in a tutu doing the same dance. Davis appears with his shadowed father, the two of them in a conflict of their own.

_**Look around  
>Grass is high<br>Fields are ripe  
>It's the springtime of my life<strong>_

In a more softer conflict, Naomi and Koichi rediscover their love affair, kept hidden by amnesia and the passing of years. The two go into a kiss, but then as DigiCode covers her eyes, she remembers something. She remembers her crush on Koichi was one-sided, with Koichi coldly rejecting her. Her eyes fly open, seeing she is still lip-locked with Koichi. Those eyes narrow with a bright glint of anger. She digs her hands on his shoulders and, with strength she never knew she had, throws him off her, throwing him to slam his back against a tree.

PurityxSpirited: _**Seasons change with the scenery  
>Weaving time in a tapestry<br>Won't you stop and remember me?**_

The scene now shifts to a studio surrounded by television screens on the walls. Each screen displaying past and future events in the three arcs, one after the other, almost in an "Evangelion"-esque way. We find Naomi on her synthesizer, Charisse on the drums, Sadie on bass guitar and lead vocals, and Lily hopping up and down providing backup. We find Greg Logan, making a cameo from _Digimon Savers International_, on electric guitar.

Sadie: _**Look around  
>Leaves are brown<br>And the sky  
>It's a hazy shade of winter<strong>_

Kokoro stands alone in the spotlight as the only one not angry at the original DigiDestiends.

Sadie/Charisse: _**Look around  
>Leaves are brown<br>There's a patch of snow on the ground**_

Suddenly Jun dodges flying shurikens swiftly and catches one in her hands right in front of her face, earning shocked looks from the throwers.

Sadie/Charisse/Lily: _**Look around  
>Leaves are brown<br>There's a patch of snow on the ground**_

A bulky gold bracelet falls down, a shadowy face with a smirk of malice flashing as it makes contact with the ground. Then the scene repeats, but with a softer tone. A white feather falls softly, with big blue eyes blinking behind.

PurityxSpirited: _**Look around  
>Leaves are brown<br>There's a patch of snow on the ground**_

As the song gets more and more intense, and the pressure mounts and mounts, we get a shot of Davis' face as he tries to cope. It ends with a negative shot as his head drops out, presuming that he has fainted.


	32. Arc 3: Chapter 2

**Recap:** (_Davis_) Things weren't supposed to go like this. There wasn't supposed to be anything fighting. I thought everyone could be friends. I was wrong.

My old friends are being too stubborn to accept the new guys, especially Koichi because he's the Warrior of Darkness. Even Annalise, Anya and Lori are in this stupid fight! It's up to me to get everyone to make up! At least Kokoro, Ken, and Naomi disagreed with this fighting.

But then Naomi regained some memories and found out she had a BIG crush on Koichi! Now she's mad at him and no help to me now!

I'm losing my mind! I've been running around ALL DAY, hopping from Odaiba to Shinjuku to Shinbuya then back to Odaiba!

I…I…feel a little…hot…

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs-<strong>

**Jia Ornelas:** A 16 year-old Shen Gong Wu hunter. Sweet, friendly, polite yet has a defensive side.

**Screech:** Jia's Xiaolin guardian. The Ornelas family's pet hawk. Wisecracking, comical and has a 'screeching' voice, thus his namesake.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu. I do not own the song 'Get It Together' by India Arie. All credits go to India Arie, Danielle Jones and _Checkman Music, Gold & Iron Music Publishing, Southside Independent Music Publishing, WB Music Corp._

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 2

~Digital~

Naruto barged into the hospital, yelling for the head medic. "Baa-chan! This kid is sick!"

A beautiful woman approached him, accompanied with nurses pushing a stretcher. She had a very curvaceous body and a serious expression on her light face, with amber eyes and pursed soft-pink lips. Her blonde hair was long, tied in two low pigtails, and bangs fell to her shoulders. Her curves were clothed in a green kimono-jacket on top of a grey, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with a deep V-neck, revealing her LARGE chest, a dark-blue belt holding the blouse closed, matching shin-length pants, ending with blue high-heeled sandals, showing her toenails painted in red.

She touched Davis's head and quickly pulled her red-fingernailed hand back.

"Put him down." She ordered.

Naruto carefully set Davis on the stretcher. One nurse placed an oxygen mask on Davis before the doctor and nurses hurried off, leaving Naruto behind to hope for Davis's recovery. Just then, his friends entered and came up to him.

The shy girl laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You got him here just in time. He'll be ok."

Naruto turned, smiling warmly at her. "Thank, Hinata-chan."

The girl with the buns took out her light-red phone and pushed buttons. "I'll call Cody and tell him."

* * *

><p>The DigiDestiends decided to leave Odaiba, fed up with waiting for Davis. They went to the mall instead, ignorantly having a good time until Cody's phone rang, catching their attention.<p>

"It's my sister, Tenten." Cody confirmed before answering it. "Hello? Tenten, what is it?" The gang listened in when he asked in worry. Then Cody made a face of shock. "What? Are you sure?" Then he jumped. _"He what? _I'll meet you there, bye!"

"Cody, what's wrong?" TK asked.

Cody slumped his shoulders, as if he's ashamed about something…"My sister called to tell me about Davis…He's in the hospital with a severe fever."

Gasps escaped from every member of the DigiDestiends.

"That's why he didn't show up?" Kari choked out, coming to the verge of tears.

"He's terribly sick. He almost fell off Rainbow Bridge when my sister's friends found him."

Tai froze. He realized his horrible mistake by bad-mouthing his protégé. "We gotta get to the hospital and clear things up with him!"

With any hesitation, the DigiDestiends ran off to the hospital for their sick friend.

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes after Tenten called Cody and the hospital contacted Davis's family, over dozens of kids filled up the waiting room for Davis. Naruto and his friends stayed.<p>

The swinging doors opened in a 'swoosh' as Kokoro ran in impossibly gracefully. If it was possible, she looked more beautiful than last month. She glowed with her new confidence, her sun-kissed skin gleamed, and her golden curls were free, cascading more and spread out like a halo of gold. She adorned in a brand-new outfit for a new term; a lavender long-sleeved peasant blouse nicely fitting her bust with a neckline bluntly off the shoulders, spotless white dressy pants with gold hearts running down the sides and a wrap-skirt attached around her waist, and silver ballet flats. She had her gold necklace with the heart pendant, gold hoop earrings, and lavender-pink/gold-designed hair-clasp from the Digital World holding some curls back in her little ponytail. Cleo was held in her arms as Gatomon rookie level.

Dog-boy rumbled a low growl at how hot she was, even at 14.

"Down, Kiba." The boy with the sunglasses told him.

Kiba glared at him. "Whatever, Shino."

Kokoro approached Nauruto, smiling. "Hello. I'm Kokoro Hamada, Davis's girlfriend."

Naruto's eyes almost popped out. "You're his girlfriend?"

"Lucky guy…" Kiba murmured under his breath.

"Thank you for saving him, Uzumaki-san." She thanked, and Naruto smiled.

"DAVIS!"

Davis's sister ran in, crying in hysteria, wearing her green uniform. She was caught by the arms by Anya and Annalise and settled on crying on them.

"Jun, don't worry. I hear Tsunade is the best doctor in Tokyo." Annalise gently assured. Her uniform was styled differently from her intelligent best friend. The sleeves were loose and free instead of puffed, her skirt was shorter, the bow was tied loosely, her white socks were loose and she had her old black/white sneakers, along with her signature red/black headphones. Quartz held onto her back, looking like a cute plush toy-backpack.

"And Davis is a strong chap. He'll pull through." Anya promised.

Jun smiled teary-eyed at them. She knew how strongly they love her little brother and look out for him when she couldn't…especially now. When the two affectionate girls returned the smile, they both felt something like lasers burning on their backs. Curious, they turned around and there were two girls their age, one pinkette and the other a platinum-blonde, heatedly shooting draggers, engulfed in fires of jealousy.

"Uh…hi?" Annalise waved, in bewilderment by the heated glares. Quartz mimicked her wave with her long ear.

Anya was tougher, placing hands on hips and demanded in a calm tone. "May we help you?"

"Who are you?" The pinkette and platinum-blonde ordered in unison.

"Annalise Himura and Anya Suzuki, friends of Davis. He's like a brother." Annalise answered, genuine about her love for Davis.

Jun looked like she saw a ghost. Or in this case, _ghosts… _The jealous girls caught her wide eyes and they turned pale, knowing one thing. _She remembers…_

"Hi, Junie." Sakura weakly said, waving her fingers in a pathetic friendly attempt. Ino nervously tried to giggle but it ended up as a groan. The strange moment was dawned with stares from the teenaged groups.

"Junie?" Annalise repeated.

"You know her?" The fat guy asked the nervous girls.

"Do you know them?" Anya questioned her shocked friend.

Jun broke down on the details. "We used to be best friends…" Suddenly her heartbroken pain switched to fierce anger. "…until _he _came along."

She shot her own daggers at the stoic guy with the chicken-butt hair. Intense silence filled the room with its hostile air as Jun glared at the impassive Uchiha…until Naruto's face twitched into a foxlike smirk, as a teasing idea came to mind.

"Oh…you like Sasuke-teme too!" He cheekily teased.

Jun flushed and Sasuke frowned, thinking her as nothing but yet another annoying fangirl.

_**WHAM!**_

Naruto slammed down flat onto the clean floor, moaning in _serious_ pain, swirls replacing his eyes, a _huge_ bump on his head, and a dangerously _glowering_ Jun hovering over him with a shaking _fist!_

"_No…" _The magenta-haired girl growled, scaring every person and Digimon in the room. She raised her head up, shooting piercing _swords_ at Sasuke. "_I'm_ the only one who **didn't **have a crush on the almighty _**Sasuke Uchiha!**_"

Needless to say, no one expected that, especially Sasuke himself! The door creaked. Jun pushed Sasuke to the side as she ran forward when Tsunade entered.

"What's wrong with him, Tsunade-sama?" She asked, begging for her brother. All of the kids crowded around as Tsunade explained Davis's condition.

"His high fever was most likely caused by the large amount of running he done. His body is very weak and dangerously low on sleep."

Jun gasped, her hand covered her mouth, her eyes watering. Behind her, Sakura carefully raised her hand out to caress Jun's shoulder in sympathy. However, Jun snapped her eyes open at a tingling feeling inside of her and stepped forward just before Sakura could touch her. The action left the pinkette both perplexed and hurt.

"I heard the DigiDestiends split up because of an epic fight." Kamenosuke said.

The V-Hearts, Tamers, Legendary Warriors and their Digimon looked down in guilt.

"Davis was trying to fix things with the DigiDestiends." Takato said, looking down shamefaced. His hand sat on top of Guilmon's head. "We should've helped."

"The DigiDestiends are the first generation of us but they won't accept us as allies!" Takuya exclaimed, his temper flaring. Naruto jumped when a candle suddenly flared.

"Cody said that the new recruits didn't know anything about being a DigiDestiend." Tenten quietly mentioned.

"Wrong!" Koji snapped, fuelling the anger and hatred. "They're the ones who don't know anything!"

At once, every source of fire in the waiting room blazed great and every source of light shone eye-blinding bright.

"Stop it!" Kokoro yelled, bringing peace back. She stood with her arms out, firmly demanding order. Her confidence allowed her to ask anything without being shy or spoiled about it. "It's because of this fighting that Davis is sick!"

"Yep. Itsh even getting to me. Thatsh why I'm in In-Training." DemiVeemon answered, which explained why he was the only In-Training Digimon, besides Atsuko. Cleo cooed over her childish boyfriend.

"He's carrying the weight of us on his shoulders. It's too much for him." Kokoro sounded firm, making her words seek in the kids' heads. "Davis may be miraculous to all of us, but we can't expect him to do everything for us. We can't leave him on his own and we're certainly not just allies. We're his friends." She twirled to the blonde doctor. "Tsunade-sama, is he going to be alright?"

Tsunade pursed her lips in a firm line, and then her pink lips twisted into a soft smile. "Absolutely. He'll be out by the evening. But have him get off school for the week."

A great sigh of relief was expressed by the kids.

"Thank heavens!" Helena breathed.

Annalise sighed, throwing back her head and rubbing her neck, her hand buried in her silky ponytail. Then vibrations in her pocket sent waves up her spine. Curious, she took out her phone, which was buzzing like crazy.

"Hey, what's up with your phone?" JP asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know…"

_**"Where the heck is he?"**_ Her phone spoke with impatience.

"Is that Ishida?" Koji asked. He knew that jerk's voice anywhere, after his brother hurt his brother.

"Matt?" Annalise said, confused at how he got her number.

Not quite…

_**"He'll be here…"**_ Annalise's heart skipped a beat at hearing Tai's voice, although he sounded as impatient as Matt. _**"…Eventually."**_

"Hello, Tai? Matt? Can you hear me?"

_**"Come on, we all know Davis is always late for everything."**_

_**"That idiot probably forgets about us for those wannabes!"**_ Mimi's spoiled whine made the kids gasped in insult.

"_Wannabes?"_ Zoe shouted, utterly insulted. She and the girls put their hands on their hips.

_**"If he's the leader, he's doing a lousy job. I mean, what kind of leader leaves his friends behind to take the glory all for himself?"**_

Naruto and his friends watched as the V-Hearts (apart from Kokoro and Ken), Legendary Warriors, Pure Spirits and Tamers radiated auras of fierce anger, blazing in hot fire, mouths growling and baring teeth, and heatedly glaring at Annalise's red phone as the voices continued thrashing their hospitalised friend.

_**"Hey! Didn't you get an explanation for that?"**_

_**"Your crests were locked away and only Miracles stayed active."**_

_**"Manyu was very scary, scarier than the Dark Masters and Myotismon!"**_

_**"His daughter Kinu was even worse!"**_

_**"If you were there, you'll be scared."**_

"The Digimon are better souls than their partners." Henry frowned.

"Geez! What those guys think Digimon are?" Terriormon sarcastically wondered. "Toys that made them look good?"

_**"If we were there, we would've done a lot better than Davis. A lot faster than him."**_

Their arrogance was unbelievable!

"He won't last a second against Kinu!" Kazu exclaimed, earning nods of agreement from his partner, friends and reporter-wannabe girlfriend.

Then came Ken's sigh _**"I gonna go and see where he is."**_

Repeating history, Ken sighed. "I shouldn't have done that. I left them alone for a few minutes and this happens."

_**"Do you think Davis is over his head just because he put together some called 'miracles'?"**_

"The nerve of him!" Anya huffed, balling her hands.

_**"Of course! He's getting full of himself, thinking he could hold the world on his shoulders."**_

_**"Lori Suto idolizes him as if he's a Japanese Hercules."**_

_**"Are you jealous, Cody?"**_

_**"I'm not jealous. I just don't understand why she worships him, since he's not the most ideal role model."**_

Lori puffed her cheeks as her anger boiled over her, turning her light-fair skin to hot red, literally expressing steam from her ears like a train!

"Cody wasn't kidding. She does a temper." Tenten whispered.

"So does every other destined child in the room." Temari hissed.

_**"He's turning into a player! Look how girls he has dangling on him!"**_

_**"They totally baby him. 'Oh, Davis, you're so wonderful! So amazing!' Blah! They're a bunch of stupid fangirls. Makes me sick."**_

Annalise, Anya, Lori, Naomi, Sadie, Charisse and Lily frowned. They don't understand how important Davis is to them.

_**"I'm sick of listening to how he saved the world from a mummy."**_

_**"He made that up, just like he made everything up! Like he's 1/3 Brazilian."**_

Dakota pouted. It IS true!

_**"He always does this! He leaves us hanging like dogs while he fools around!"**_

_**"He's irresponsible and immature!"**_

_**"I expected him to at least put in an effort in being a leader but I was too wishful."**_

Sadie scoffed. "Like he's the perfect role model."

The next, final lines shunned the destined children.

_**"He might as well be kicked out!"**_

_**"Damn right!"**_

_**"Hell yeah!"**_

Silence fell deadly in the waiting room. The innocent onlookers didn't dare say nor do anything in case it would send the large group of kids off the handle.

Suddenly the doors flung open and the people who bad-mouthed Davis twice came running in.

"Davis!" Tai hollered before he skidded to a halt at the scene he saw, allowing his team and Digimon to slam against his back.

The kids who could've been his friends (and girlfriend) standing here, glaring at him with more fire than ever while he stared back and the rest of the DigiDestiends looked over his sides.

"They don't look too happy to see us." Izzy commented.

Tai froze, his insides twisting in anxiousness. Suddenly without the anger in him and replaced by concern for Davis, he was shaking in his sneakers under the fierce glares directed to him from Annalise's auburn eyes that he always found amazing, even when they were burning with fire.

"Uh…hi, Anna?" He attempted a small wave, mirroring Annalise from a mere few minutes before. Davis was right; they are alike.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Annalise roared at him, pouncing forward, scaring Tai when she got into his face with a scary angry face. She waved her phone quite rudely in front of his face and clicked one button which repeated the last three words of the recorded message.

"Kick him out, huh?" She snarled dangerously low. Tai made gurgles of nervousness and fright as she leaned in close to him. "A player? Wannabes? A lousy leader?" Whenever she said a sentence, her voice rose, unleashing her rage. "Irresponsible and immature? Not an idol role model? So called miracles? Too wishful? Your _exact_ WORDS?!"

Her yell threw Tai back to be caught by his friends. His eyes grew wide and he started demanding in stutters. "H-Ha-ha-how d-did d-that ha-happen?"

"The conservation or the message?" Ryo asked, frowning with his arms crossed.

"The message."

"Who cares!" JP snapped. "You guys are bastards!"

"Jackasses!" Kazu barked.

"You're the lowest of the low, backstabbing a friend like that, after everything he did for you!" Kenta shouted.

Attacks of curses and accusations roused the anger and arrogance in the DigiDestiends, despite their bad position.

"How are we supposed to know Davis is sick? We haven't seen him since yesterday!" Yolei yelled.

"I tried calling you, Yolei, but you hung up when I tried to tell you Davis wasn't coming." After he said that, he yelped when Kokoro gently slapped his arm.

"Ken, don't make it worse." She pleaded.

But it was too late.

"Hung up? God, you're a bitch." Rika sneered, fuelling Yolei's rage for her.

"So?" Mimi rudely snorted.

Rika's eyes caught the shopping bags hanging in the pinkette's hands. "What did you do while your _friend_ almost lost his life? A shoe sale?"

Mimi glowered at the redhead's taunting but accidentically slipped a mistake. "No! It was all sales at Odaiba Shopping Mall!"

"Mimi, they're not supposed to know that!" Sora hissed.

Kokoro gasped and Ken slapped his forehead. Things were getting worse.

"You went to the mall?!" Davis's supporters shrieked in appal.

"We got tired of waiting for him to show up!" Davis's original team shouted.

"How could you be so self-centred?" Anya countered.

By now, Naruto and his friends, and Jun saw how _ferocious_ the feud was! Tsunade, having enough, stomped her heeled foot down, sending a wave of order.

"If you kids are going to fight, take it outside!" She ordered, pointing to the door.

"They started it!" Both sides protested. "Did not!"

Tsunade felt angry herself and it _wasn't_ pretty… _**"OUT!"**_

"Yes madam!" The kids dashed out the door in a speed as fast as the wind.

"Is it always like that?" Temari asked, as bewildered as her friends.

Kokoro and Ken sighed in perfect unison. "Yes."

"No wonder Davis is sick." Shikamaru commented.

"Can we see him?" Kamenosuke asked.

Tsunade nodded, giving her approval. While the kids went to see him, a hand reaching out to Jun tried to stop her from seeing her brother but she stepped away before it grabbed her like last time.

"Jun…"

"What, Sakura?"

The pinkette brought her hand, slight hurt showing. "Junie, please, let me explain."

"You made it perfectly clear that we are no longer friends. At least, I'm not considered your friend."

"We forgot about you, Junie." Ino begged.

Jun scoffed. "Never forgot about me? I never saw you again after you broke our friendship for some stupid guy!"

"Sasuke-kun is not stupid!" Sakura and Ino cried defensively. When Jun crossed her arms across her chest, frowning with disappointment, the two girls realized their mistake.

"My point exactly." Jun turned on her heels, turning her back on them as they did on her years ago. She only made two steps forward when she bumped into a wall. Which happened to be Sasuke's hard chest. "Excuse me, Uchiha. You're in my way."

Sasuke looked down at her, finding her spunk and obvious dislike of him…amusing. A smirk of amusement played on his lips.

_**SLAP!**_

"Get over yourself!" Jun barked at him, storming past him, leaving behind two guilty ex-best friends and an old _'crush'_ bearing a sore red mark.

"She really hates us." Ino choked out sadly. Sakura looked down, ashamed of herself. Sasuke just rubbed his sore cheek.

Jun lightened her stomping as she got to a small room, where her little brother laid in a hospital bed, sleeping him sleep peacefully for the first time although it was uneasy looking at him wearing an oxygen mask. His kind, sweet and beautiful quarter-Spanish girlfriend sat on a chair beside him, holding his hand, expressing her concern for him with her eyes.

Naruto looked down at Davis. "Poor kid."

Kokoro nodded while keeping her eyes on her boyfriend. "He grew up trying to be something different so people can like him. He doesn't have to anymore. He's wonderful just the way he truly is."

Shouts could be heard from outside. Naruto scowled and moved away.

He was going to do something about this fight.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't the first time Davis was late!" Yolei yelled.<p>

"So what? I get late from soccer practice all the time!" Takuya retorted.

"Punctuality isn't important! Its loyalty!" Lori snapped harshly.

"Davis has been running around with a fever to do your work!" Zoe shouted.

"He didn't say anything about you!" Tai shouted back.

"He's been putting us over for you!" Sora shrieked.

Annalise put a hand on her hip and a pointing finger on her chin, pretending to think about it and mocking the DigiDestiends (mostly Tai and Sora) at the same time. "I wonder why? Because we're truly like him_?_"

"Because we listen to him and treat him with respect and as a human being with _real_ feelings." Anya retorted, her hawk-like eyes glaring fiercely.

"Probably because we are his _real friends._" Lori firmly stated, making Cody lose his head even more.

"We know him longer than you saps!" Cody shouted at her. The two stubborn kids snarled, growled and glared their hatred for each other.

Naomi stepped forward, frowning at the ones who mistreated the boy she saw as her brother. As she was consumed by her own anger, forgetting her dislike for fighting, rings of digital power hovered over her body. "I honestly cannot believe you are chosen our first generation. Davis is responsible for the defeat of MaloMyotismon while you were consumed by fantasies of your desires."

TK snorted. "He told you that?"

"I have my own opinion!" Naomi snapped at him. "You are-" But then she bit on her lip, trying to keep her scream in.

"We're what?" TK pressed.

"Some princess you are." Kari sneered, shattering Naomi's control. This was the girl Davis liked?

"_**DISGRACEFUL!"**_

At once when Naomi released her scream, she also let out a powerful thunder of her energy, shocking everyone within feet near her. Naomi dropped from exhaustion after she shocked everyone.

"Naomi!" Labramon dashed to her side, nuzzling her side.

"She's Princess Crazy!" Matt exclaimed before he dropped after getting fried.

"Leave her alone!" Sadie snarled at him.

"It was your fault she lost it!" Charisse snapped at them.

"**STOP IT!"**

The kids jumped in surprise and turned to the person responsible for the sudden outburst. It was Naruto and he was frowning himself, not happy with them. At both sides.

"Davis almost _died_ and you're out here arguing! This fighting almost killed him!" He yelled at. "You're giving friendship a bad name! The both of you!" The large group of kids hung their heads down. Naruto looked to Davis's original team. "If you truly care about him, then start pulling your weight and make an effort!" Then he turned to Davis's supporters. "I know you love him but you're letting your anger get to you! You all almost _killed_ him! Stay away from him until you stop acting DUMB!"

And so, he went back inside, leaving the kids _very _affected by his speech.

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue _Get It Together_ by India Arie, from 'Shark Tale' the movie**}**

Davis stirred in his sleep, fluttering his eyes open to the world. His vision was blurry, only seeing yellow and lavender blurs for a moment until his vision settled, giving him a clear look of his beloved girlfriend.

"Ko…"

Kokoro let out tears of joy and hugged him. "Thank goodness."

Outside, Tsunade handed Jun a form. "Give this to your parents to sign."

Jun's face fell a bit. Quietly, she stepped into the room where Davis saw her at the door.

"Hey, Jun." He choked out, energy drained out of him.

Jun smiled softly at her brother and whispered, "Let's go home."

_**Fly…**_

Kokoro opened the front door to let Davis and Jun supporting him outside. Because she lived in Kyoto, she had to go. She and Davis kissed and lovingly smiled at one another before she left.

_**One shot to your heart without breaking your skin  
>No one has the power to hurt you like your kin<br>Kept it inside, didn't tell no one else  
>Didn't even wanna admit it to yourself<strong>_

Despite that his friends was the cause of his bad fever, Davis warmly smiled at them before walking away with DemiVeemon in his arms and his sister with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, taking their pace slow. His friends watched him slowly walk with guilty expressions.

_**And now your chest burns and your back aches  
>From 15 years of holding the pain<br>And now you only have yourself to blame  
>If you continue to live this way…<br>**_

Tai and Annalise shared a look, not of hate and anger, but of regret. Both have brotherly love for Davis and felt guilty for their actions.

Annalise broke the contact first and walked away with Quartz on her shoulders. Anya glanced to Izzy then followed, Helena flying after her. One by one, everyone left the hospital grounds for their homes.

Ryo and Dakota flew the way home on their Digimon, taking the 'free' way.

_**(Get it together)  
>You wanna heal your body<br>(Get it together)  
>You have to heal your heart<br>Whatsoever you sow you will reap  
>(Get it together)<strong>_

_**You can fly, fly…  
><strong>_

The DigiDestiends looked up to the sky, feeling guilty for their mistakes.

_**Dark future ahead of me  
>That's what they say<br>I'd be starving if I ate all the lies they fed  
>Cause I've been redeemed from your anguish and pain<br>A miracle child I'm floating on a cloud**_

Night fell by the time the Motomiya siblings arrived at their small, cozy, humble apartment of a home. A sunny aura usually brightened up the entire building. But it was no longer there.

Once the kids entered the door into their small home, they entered a room of tension. Their father stood directly in front of them, arms firmly crossed over his hard chest, a frown that seemed permanently hardened on his face. Davis took after his father the most. Same dark-brown eyes, tanned skin and maroon hair, only his father's spikes were neater. If it wasn't for his frown, he would be as handsome as his son in a mature way. He was clad in a blue jacket over a dull-grey dress shirt, collar undone to show a little bit of toned collarbone, black pants and black shoes.

"You're late." He said, in a gravely, rumbling voice.

"Jeez, _dad,_ quit acting _so_ overprotective." Davis sarcastically remarked, unhappy with his stoic father. This is why he doesn't get along easy with people like Matt and Sasuke. Impassive people get on his nerves.

His jaded father harshly glared at him, disapproval showing in his eyes, not as warm or dazzling as his son's.

His son snarled at him and stormed off to his bedroom, slamming the door after him.

_**Cause the words that come from your mouth  
>You're the first to hear<br>Speak words of beauty and you will be there  
>No matter what anybody says<br>What matters most is what you think of yourself  
><strong>_

Aggravated, his father growled and stormed off to his room, ironically in the same way as his son, complete with a loud slam of the door. Jun stood in the combined kitchen/living room alone, expressing a heavy sigh.

Not everything is perfect in the inside as it is on the outside. While Davis was a happy-go-lucky and optimistic guy, his home life was _different._

Motomiya family has been estranged ever since…_a series of unfortunate events__*****__._ Some from years ago, some from this year. The fact that her brother and jaded father clash worse than thunder and lightning was the worse.

Jun went to her bedroom, but shutting the door more gently and quietly. She sat on her bed, looking at her feet. Then she raised her head up to stare sadly at a family photograph. Then she picked up a magazine.

_**(Get it together)  
>You wanna heal your body<br>(Get it together)  
>You have to heal your heart<br>Whatsoever you sow you will reap  
>(Get it together)<br>**_

A series of scenes presented the Tamers; Takato drawing while Guilmon ate bread, Jeri playing with her younger half-brother, Calumon and Tsunomon, Henry and Terriormon practicing Tai Chi, Suzy dressing Lopmon as 'Pwincess Pwetty Pants', Alice on her computer with Paomon on her lap, Kazu sorting out his cards with Guardromon holding the box, Sumitra reading the newspaper and Sumire attempting to take a catnap, Kenta cleaned his glasses while MarineAngemon sat on his shoulder, Amaya handling her camcorder with Wolf protectively beside her, Rika walking alone on the street with Renamon, Ai and Mako playing with Pal and Pul, and Jack looking out for Xiaolin monks with Impmon watching his back.

_**The choice is yours  
>No matter what it is<br>To choose life is to choose to forgive  
>You don't have to try<br>To hurt him and break his pride  
>Just shake that weight off<br>And you'll be ready to fly  
><strong>_

"Tai…"

"Yeah, Kari?"

"Am I weak?"

Tai spat out his drink at Kari's question. He coughed, and then stared at his sister, who waited for his answer.

"I wouldn't say weak, it's just you're…you're…delicate!"

Kari raised her eyebrow. "Delicate?"

"Medically speaking, you do get sick a lot…"

"Maybe I should take up karate or boxing-"

"No!" Tai cried, quickly acting the overprotective older brother.

"And why not?" Kari retorted.

"There's no way you could handle it!"

"I could if I worked for it! I'm not _delicate!_"

Kari took off to her room, leaving Tai behind and bewildered.

"Delicate?" Agumon questioned.

"It's the best I could come up with!"

_**One shot to your heart without breaking your skin  
>No one has the power to hurt you like your friends<br>Thought it would never change but as time moved on  
>That ugly duckling grew up to be a swan<strong>_

Davis lied in his bed, face up. DemiVeemon was already fast asleep. He couldn't stop thinking of his friends and how he wanted both sides to get along, despite his health. He always put his friends first.

_**(Be a swan, be a swan…)**_

A bright light flashed and showed Kari searching for something on the computer, disturbing Gatomon from her sleep.

The scene changed to show Jun brushing her hair and looking through her wardrobe until she pulled out some colorful clothes.

_**And now your chest burns and your back aches  
>Because now the years are showing up on your face<br>But you'll never be happy  
>And you'll never be whole<br>Until you see the beauty in growing old  
><strong>_

The Legendary Warriors spent their evening at home; Takuya playing video games with Aguni and his brother Shinya, Zoe brushing Aria's feathers, JP and Taser snuffing their faces with snacks, Charisse hugging Honey while trying to stay calm in her loud, impatient family, Tommy and Koda watching a movie, Lily painting a picture of Peng, Koji practicing his classic guitar and Shira watched him play, Koichi looked out of his window with Shishio sitting on the frame, Sadie getting playfully pounced onto her bed by Dingo, and Naomi was very busy at her home with small kids and pets running around and Ouka helping her.

_**(Get it together)  
>You wanna heal your body<br>(Get it together)  
>You have to heal your heart<br>Whatsoever you sow you will reap  
>(Get it together)<strong>_

Sakura looked through old pictures of her childhood. She almost cried when she found one of herself with Jun and Ino as little girls.

The scene switched. In the middle of eating, Naruto just stared at his reflection in the ramen soup, wondering if those special kids listened to him.

_**(Get it together)  
>You wanna heal your body<br>(Get it together)  
>You have to heal your heart<br>Whatsoever you sow you will reap  
>(Get it together)<strong>_

The DigiDestiends mourned over their mistakes.

_**You can fly, fly, fly, fly...  
>You can live or you can die<br>You know that life is a choice you make  
>You can give or you can take<br>**_

Annalise and Quartz took bath, bubbles filling up the top. While Quartz was relaxing, her partner couldn't with the regret of not looking out for Davis properly.

Anya spent the time on her laptop, with eyes locked on the screen and Helena concerned about her.

Lori tensely practice her Kendo, while Atsuko copied her every move.

_**You can fly, fly, fly, fly**_

Kokoro, bathing in the moonlight, sat on her bed, with Cleo lying against her propped knees. She gazed at the full moon, wishing for the best for her love.

_**You can fly, fly, fly, fly...**_

As if her wish was granted, Davis finally drifted off to a deserving sleep.

* * *

><p>"See anything?"<p>

Impmon popped his little purple head from a corner, watching out for a Brazilian guy, a cowboy, a Harajuku girl and a cheeseball. No sight.

"All clear."

Jack sighed in relief. Feeling more confident, he stepped out, heading to his house.

"Don't ya think that they, I don't know, give up by now?" Impmon quipped.

"Trust me, they can be very tenacious. Especially Omi."

"Howdy."

"_**!" **_Jack screamed in a girlish, high pitch, jumping up in surprise. He fell onto his ass, blushing in embarrassed pink at the girl in front of him.

"I didn't mean to scare ya." She said sweetly with a little giggle. The brown eagle with a white muzzle, a black tipped sharp beak, black beady eyes, and golden talons snickered on her shoulder. She waved her hand at the eagle, shutting it up. "Screech, hush."

"Squawk!" Her eagle screeched.

"Hey, baby." Impmon said smoothly.

"Impmon!" Jack swatted his impish Digimon behind him before turning to the mysterious girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Jia Ornelas." She offered a friendly hand to him. She had quite a stunning appearance with long, glossy, scarlet-red hair, greenish-blue eyes with long black eyelashes, tanned skin, rose-red plump lips, and a tall and slender figure. She wore a uniform similar to the Xiaolin monks; a light-red Cheongsam with long, loose sleeves, a black sash wrapped around her waist in the style of a Shaolin wrap, puffy white pants, brown felt boots, and a rice hat upon her hat like Clay's cowboy hat. Her hawk made a choking sound to her while making glares. "Oh, and my hawk, Screech."

Jack nervously took her hand. "I'm Jack." However, his shy, small smile vanished when he spotted the green bamboo staff on her back, gleaming as grand as priceless jade. His eyes literally turned white when he saw the staff pulsed an energy wave within itself. "Is that…a Shen Ging Wu?"

Jia blinked in confusion and surprise. "You know about the Shen Gong Wu?"

He palmed his face, groaning. "Don't tell me. You're a Xiaolin monk!"

"_He knows!"_ Screech 'screeched' in English/Japanese. Impmon snickered at his squawky, screechy voice, making the bird glare. "What cha laughing at, impy?"

"Screech," Jia soothed. Then she turned to Jack. "Actually, I'm trained as one but I never met the Four Dragons."

"Then why are you here?" Jack demanded.

"I'm on a Shen Gong Wu hunt for the Monster Modify Card."

Jack froze. He felt scared. "Monster…_Modify…__**Card?**_"

Jia unfurled a scroll from her hat. Black ink danced on the paper and swirled into a delicate ink painting of a card… "It can enhance a monster's abilities, although I don't understand how a monster fits." Jack turned deathly white Anime style. The Shen Gong Wu sounded just like a Digimon Modify Card! "This little fella is harder to find than a grain of rice in a rice field. Tricky to find and use but very powerful." She noticed Jack was silent and pale. "Jack?"

"_**WHY!"**_ Jack's screech ripped the air. Screech squawked and hid in Jia's hat. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? I'M TRYING TO MOVE AND HAVE A LIFE WHEN MY LAST ONE DIDN'T WANT ME! I'M NO LONGER AN EVIL BOY GENIOUS BUT I'M A XIAOLIN MONK! I WANNA LIVE MY OWN LIFE! ITS BAD ENOUGH THEY BLAME FOR TAKING THE WU, NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANOTHER MONK!"

"Jack…" Jia looked at him with sympathy. With a gentle hand, she touched his shoulder, making him stop his screaming. "The one responsible for taking the recent Wu…is me."

The ex-evil boy genius almost had a heart attack. "YOU'RE the one taking the Shen Gong Wu?!"

"She's didn't steal!" Screech squawked defensively at Jack. "She's faster and stronger and better than those punks!"

"Screech!" Jia scolded. To Jack, she bowed respectfully low. "I'm so sorry for putting the blame on you. I swear I will clear your name."

"Jack?"

Jack yelped, jumped and turned around, instantly knowing that harmonic voice… "Rika! That's very nice of you, Jia, but can you just-" But when he turned back, the Eastern Belle and her screeching eagle vanished into thin air. "She's good."

"Who's good?"

Jack shrieked and turned back round, facing a feisty Tamer and her foxy Digimon.

"Rika! Hi Rika! Hi Renamon! Rika, what's up?"

Rika stared at him, hands on her hips and brows raised in suspicion.

"You're acting weird. Well, weirder."

Jack pouted. "Nice to know you think I'm weird. Or weirder than usual."

Rika suddenly smirked in amusement. He was interesting, even if he was totally eccentric.

"Jack, I'm just gonna go straight to the point. What are you hiding?" At her demand, Jack cringed. "At the meeting, you came late and looked shook up. Impmon was watching you and your surroundings like a hawk." Impmon bit his lip. "Are you…seeing somebody?"

Jack panicked. He can't tell her about Jia or the monks! "What? No! I'm not seeing any monk, I mean anyone! There's no other woman but you!" He blushed once he realized his mistake. "I mean, you're a great girl and seeing you is a dream come true but-"

"Jack…" Rika sternly pressed. "Are you…asking me out?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean-"

"Jack." She repeated, stopping his panicking. "If you're asking me, do it properly."

"Rika….do you want to go out with me?"

Unexpectedly, she smiled. "Yes."

Jack goofily smiled, blushing pink. But then Rika wore her feisty façade as she got close up to his face, holding up her fist. "I'm doing this date for two reasons." For each reason, she lifted a finger in the number. "1…because I think you're interesting. And 2…because I want to know your secret and I won't _give up_." Uncharacteristically, she smiled sweetly and leaned up to kiss his cheek, under his painted scar. "See ya."

And then she walked away with Renamon, slowly swinging her hips as she left. Jack watched her go, almost not believing what happened. He landed a date! And with the girl of his dreams!

"Atta boy, Jackie!" Impmon praised, playfully punching his arm.

Suddenly, a pair of sharp talons grasped the lucky boy's shoulders. "Congratulations, lad!"

"Gah!" Jack swung around and threw the unlucky eagle to the wall of a neighbour.

"Screech!" Jia appeared and peeled her pet/guardian off the wall. She held him up to eye level. "We do not surprise friends."

Screech's feathers ruffled as he moved onto his place on her shoulder, pouting. "Sure! Scold the eagle after he got thrown but not the lad who threw me in the first place!"

Jia shrugged and turned to Jack, smiling.

Jack smiled back, but then his smile fell. "I don't want to have anything to do with Xiaolin again."

Jia nodded. "I promise I'll clear your name." "I swear on my rice hat."

Jack chuckled. His smile returned. "Thank you."

Jia turned on her heels. With a smile over her shoulder, she knelt down, delivering a powerful leap up, and swinging and jumping over buildings. Jack watched her disappear.

Impmon hung himself on Jack's back. "Why didn't you ask her out instead?"

"IMPMON!"

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>_A series of unfortunate events_ is a reference to the popular book series of the same title, following the turbulent lives of three orphans after their parents' death in a house fire and their guardian who plots to embezzle their inheritance.


	33. Arc 3: Chapter 3

**Recap:** (_Kari_) I feel so horrible about what happened! While we were using Davis as a lapdog, he got a fever and because of the running he done to make ends meet, it went high and he could've died!

Luckily, he got to the hospital thanks to a guy named Naruto. But he told us to stay away from Davis until we 'stop acting dumb'.

He's right. Davis just wanted us to be friends with the other chosen kids, but we, the DigiDestiends, were obnoxious and rejected them out of pride and made this mess in the first place!

My brother and the others may be stubborn, but I want to change things…starting by becoming stronger.

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs-<strong>

**Yun Himamori:** Annalise's maternal aunt. An elite socialite. Fashionable, sophisticated, stylish and suave. She adores her niece and dislikes her brother-in-law, Annalise's father

**Wataru Suzuki:** Anya's older brother, Age 21. A university student in biology and science in Kyoto. Smart, studious, and curious, tries to operate on Helena.

**Hanako Hamada:** Kokoro's Japanese mother. An Ikebana artist and does her work at her home. Kind, caring, cheerful, sensible.

**Miyuki Takamatsu:** Ino's cousin and Kokoro's bully turned quirky best friend, Age 14. Nowhere near mean as Kinu and is a better person than her. Fiercely competitive, persistent, caring, cheerful, and extremely outspoken, though harsh and bossy.

**Gordon Matthews:** Charisse's father. A Harvard-educated historian. Goofy, eccentric and very impatient. Very fond of his daughter-in-law, Yoko.

**Erin Matthews:** Charisse's mother. Harvard-educated historian/novelist, known as a 'wonder mom' with her many hobbies and tastes. Caring yet impatient and stern.

**Edward 'Eddie' Matthews:** Charisse's brother, Age 26. A historian on Japan. A _Japanophile. _Cool, nice and caring but impatient.

**Yoko Ishikawa-Matthews:** Charisse's Japanese sister-in-law. A teahouse waitress. Based on _Nadeshiko Yamato._ Very patience, kind and sweet to everyone she meets but has a rough relationship with her teenaged sister-in-law.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu. I do not own the song 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' by Susan Egan. All credits go to Disney. I do not own 'The Prince and The Raven' story from Princess Tutu.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 3

~Digital~

Next morning, Kari showed up at an upscale dance studio. She was narrowing her eyes and pressing her lips in a thin line, trying to look stronger.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gatomon questioned.

"Yes." Kari answered with determination.

Inside the classy studio was Annalise, gracefully dancing ballet. She tried seeing Davis but Jun would only allow her to leave a message. Her anger at Tai didn't help to calm down the feud. She hated the DigiDestineds for treating Davis like dirt and rudely brushed off the attempts of friendship with other destined children.

Annalise slid across the clean floor, followed by Quartz dancing her every move, very gracefully for a small bunny with very long ears. Annalise channelled her anger into her dancing, suddenly dancing a soft ballet with clutched hands, fast spins and stomping her feet. Quartz almost fell when one of Annalise's stomps made the floor shake.

"Anna…" Quartz's whimper made Annalise drop her anger and pick her up tenderly. Quartz stared at her troubled partner with cute, big rosy-pink eyes. "When you feel like falling down, don't give up. Try again."

Annalise made a face that said 'what?' "Quartz, by now, I would understand your quotes. But that one…I don't know what you mean."

"I mean about you and Tai." At that, Annalise paled. Quartz wrapped her long ears around her. "Love is not a burden."

Annalise shut her eyes, looking away in a wince. She set her bunny down, unsure what to say. She walked to a wall of mirrors, looking back at her reflection and released a deep sigh.

"It's hard, Quartz." She said. "I was wrong about him. I thought he was a great guy four years ago…" She let herself remember that summer at camp where she first met him during a soccer game. Even at 13, she displayed skills of a professional and won the game with ease…but back then, she was more boyish and could never live up to his _real_ dream girl…

**{**Cue _I Won't Say I'm In Love_ by Susan Egan, from Disney's 'Hercules'**}**

Annalise crossed her arms and blew a raspberry.

Annalise: _**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history<strong>_

In the music sequence, the lights dimmed with a soft spotlight on Annalise, wearing clothes that were very feminine on her. She wore a soft-navy tube-top, strapless with a black floral pattern and a sweetheart bodice that complement her curves and give a display of her curvy shape, a light- red chop cardigan with quarter-length sleeves and tied into a rose-style knot under her chest, a navy skirt, and red shoes with pink trimmings. A red rose with a pink ribbon was tied in her ponytail. In her hand she had two roses, one red and one pink.

But she threw those pretty roses away with disgust…

_**Been there, done that!**_

…only for the roses to get caught by Quartz's ear. The bunny wasn't happy with her partner's attitude towards love.

Quartz: _**Who'd you think you're kiddin'?  
>He's the Earth and Heaven to ya<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, I can see right through ya<strong>_

Annalise held her head, not happy that her bunny wasn't agreeing with her.

Annalise: _**(Oh no…!)**_

Quartz: _**Girl, you can't conceal it  
>I know how you feel<br>And who you're thinking of**_

Annalise: _**Ooh…  
><strong>__**No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<strong>_

Quartz used her ballet dancing during the music, making gestures at Annalise with her ears.

Quartz: _**You swoon, you sigh,  
>Why deny it? Uh-oh<strong>_

Annalise: _**It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>_

Quartz shook her head. Annalise walked pass the mirrors, which played scenes of her date with Tai. After Camp Kaki, Tai immediately asked her out and she agreed right away. She let her aunt give her a makeover (which was the look she had on in the sequence).

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<strong>_

The mirrors showed that Tai brought her to a soccer game! Annalise was very disappointed, but she hid it and focused on having fun with Tai. But things went ugly when Tai accidentally talked too much about his old crush, Sora! When he compared her to Sora, Annalise yelled at him and a fight broke out. After that, they pretty much fight whenever they cross paths!

_**My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oooh…**_

As she sorrowfully watches memories of the disastrous date, Quartz balanced herself perfectly on the bars, still intending on changing her partner's mind.

Quartz: _**You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, I'm not buying  
>Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When you gonna own up<br>That you got, got, got it bad?**_

Annalise: _**No chance, no way,  
>I won't say it, no, no<strong>_

Annalise turned and saw a reflection of Tai. Her insides melted at the sight at his handsomeness and she let herself lean against the mirror, and gaze dreamily up at him.

Quartz: _**Give up, give in  
>Check the grin, you're in love<br>**_

But she quickly snapped out of it.

Annalise: _**This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love…<strong>_

Quartz: _**You're doin' flips  
><strong>__**Read my lips: "You're in love"**_

Annalise: _**You're way off base, I won't say it  
>Get off my case, I won't say it<strong>_

Quartz: _**Girl, don't be proud  
>It's ok you're in love<strong>_

Having enough, Quartz put the roses into Annalise's open hand. Annalise blinked at the roses. Even though she claimed to hate Tai, she still has strong feelings for him.

Annalise: _**Whoa…Ooh…  
>At least out loud<br>I won't say I'm in…love…**_

A knock forced the music sequence to stop. The door opened and in strolled was Annalise's very fashionable and sophisticated aunt, Yun Himamori. She's a socialite of elite society and owns the studio. Very fashionable, her appearance consisted of shoulder-length, peach-colored hair in a bouncy wavy style, and the same eyes as Annalise, and her outfit consisted of a teal-blue, pleated, woolen jumper over a steel-blue blouse tucked into a grey pencil skirt, and silver heels. Yun adored her niece, and spoiled her with clothes and accessories (including Quartz's rose bands) because of her beauty.

"Darling, there's a young girl here who wishes to see you." Yun informed her niece in a suave tone of voice.

Yun went back out and a petite brunette with a white cat walked in.

"Kari?" Annalise was confused that one of the disgraceful DigiDestiends was here in her aunt's studio. "What are you doing here?"

"Annalise…" Kari started sounding shy at her name, and then she breathed in, and spoke more confidently. "I want you to train me. You're a champion in very sport, Davis sees you as a big sister and I'm sick of being weak!"

Annalise merely blinked at Kari. "Not_ every_ sport…I don't do cheerleading professionally."

Kari couldn't believe how laid-back and easy-going she was being, in a way like her brother could be, not like now with his ego overcoming him.

Then Annalise went into her protective big sister, Davis loving mode with her arms crossed, hips cocked and rose-red lips pressed in a thin line. "That's nice, but you acted like a spoiled brat all week and you wanted to throw Davis like he's gum on your shoe when he did so much for you! If it wasn't for him, I would never get over my fear of being alone."

Kari, or any of her fellow DigiDestiends, ever thought what importance Davis has to the V-Hearts and the other groups. They never made any effort to get to know any of them, because they felt threatened. They're not the only DigiDestiends anymore. They liked the attention and popularity that came with the end of MaloMyotismon. But the Legendary Warriors and Tamers were humble, deciding to keep their adventures a secret and live carefree. But the DigiDestiends had let the fame go into their heads, turning their good natures into obnoxiousness, worse than what they accused Davis of having. They were jealous, especially when he treated better by the new groups.

Kari decided her friendship with Davis was more important and swallowed her pride. "We're jealous of you and the others. We're used to being in the spotlight. We want Davis to stay our friend and only our friend. I personally only acted like that because…I…I…" She choked on mid-sentence, but she coughed it out. "I think I…like Davis and I'm…jealous of…_Kokoro._"

Ding, ding, ding! Give a prize for the first DigiDestiend to swallow his/her pride and admit their mistake(s).

Annalise stared at her, stunned by her confession.

"One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else." Quartz quoted with sympathy for Kari.

"Kari…" The young girl looked at the older girl. The jet-haired ponytail-wearing champion was smiling softly upon her. "Grab some slippers. We'll start with ballet."

Kari squealed with delight and excitement until her expression fell to blank. "Why ballet?"

"It will stretch your limbs and improve your speed, strength and agility for other sports. Now, get ready!"

* * *

><p><em>Over the week later…<em>

Davis spent the week in bed, letting his fever cool down and finally getting well deserved rest. His friends tried to see him but Jun only allowed them to leave messages. She was _pretty_ **scary** and _**overprotective.**_ However, she allowed Kokoro and Ken in to see Davis since they weren't part of the feud and she allowed the V-Hearts after a _long_ period of pleading and cutesy eyes. Annalise cried her eyes out over him, Anya presented a long speech of apologise and Lori honourably apologized time after time.

Naruto and his friends came by, holding get-well bouquets from Ino's family flower shop. When Jun opened the door after they rang the doorbell, jaws were dropped.

Jun's appearance had changed since the incident! Her magenta hair was now straight with a thick texture, spikey layers framing her light-skinned face and falling down to between her chin and neck, with a vibrant orange tiger-lily hairpin with sparkling purple gems pinned above her left ear. She was wearing funky, colourful clothes that suited her spunky personality and showed her hidden curvy body. She was wearing a red/yellow-striped shirt with long loose sleeves with yellow cuffs, green cargo-pants cuffed above her ankles, red flats with straps around her ankles, and white oval-hoop earrings.

She leaned on the doorframe, arms folded and a neat magenta eyebrow raised suspiciously. "I assume you're all here for my sick brother?"

"Yep!" Naruto nodded.

Sakura and Ino friendly offered her beautiful flowers, only to receive stoic stares.

"I wanna see him!" Naruto stepped forward to enter the Motomiya residence.

"No!" But Jun pushed him back with so much strong force, he flew to the wall. Neji and Shikamaru looked down at him then up to Jun. "He's sleeping." She turned and once again found herself against a rock-hard chest, the Uchiha smirk dawning on her as she shot daggers back at him. "Sasuke, seriously, drop the smirking! You're acting pathetic."

Sasuke's friends gawked. Did she call him _pathetic?_

"I heard you're crazy for Matt Ishida." Sasuke commented smugly.

_**SLAP!**_

"The only reason I had a crazy crush on Matt in the first place was because I wanted to fit in and see what the fuss was about! I got the hint he didn't like me and maybe my ex-friends should realize by now you're a heartless dick!"

Jun threw Sasuke to the wall like she did to Naruto and furiously slammed the door behind her, leaving the teenagers outside.

"Nice going, teme!" Naruto whined. "I wanna talk to her brother!"

Sasuke grumbled angrily as he pushed himself off the wall and winced when pain shot in his arm. "She's strong…"

Besides that, the week was thankfully calm and Davis's illness went away.

Then came the eventful weekend…

* * *

><p><em>On Saturday…<em>

"Davis, Kamenosuke is here!" Jun called.

Davis was uncertain of leaving for some reason… "Jun, I-"

Jun cut him off, pushing him to the door where his friend waited patiently. "Dr Tsunade said you're perfectly healthy now and can use some fresh air."

"Jun, maybe I should-"

"I can handle it by myself, don't worry."

"Jun, I'm not sure if I should-"

"Davis, you're not yourself. By the end of the day, I want you to be carefree again."

"But it's-"

"No buts! You're going out, now bye!"

Jun threw him and DemiVeemon out of the door. Luckily he was caught by Kamenosuke and another boy from their class. Davis feistily fought in their grasps, making them tighten their grip on him.

"We got a wild one!" Keenan Crier hooted, his striking yellow eyes shining with excitement. He had shiny, messy dark-blue hair with short bangs framing his sun-tanned face and wore a sleeveless pale-yellow shirt with a green vest on top, loose orange cargo-shorts with a brown belt, brown sneakers with white socks, brown wristbands, and a strange cyan-beaded necklace with white/red-tipped feathers hung around his neck.

Kamenosuke just groaned. "Come on."

They dragged him kicking and screaming to the park. At the top of the highest hill, they pushed him onto his back. Davis roared in aggravation, too energetic to settle down.

Kamenosuke sighed. "Just relax."

Unwillingly, Davis folded his arms behind his head, laid back and watched the fluffy clouds float in the sky above with DemiVeemon snoring on his chest. His lips twitched when he saw a cloud in the shape of a ferocious dragon. Davis never understood why Kamenosuke blew off gym for cloud watching…until now. It was…relaxing. His stress melted away as he gazed at clouds slowly change into various shapes and sizes, no time limit. For the first time in months, he was truly relaxed.

"This is the best, watching clouds together." Kamenosuke genuinely said, smiling lazily.

"Yeah…" Davis agreed happily. "Thanks for doing this, Kamenosuke. You know, we'd been in school but we aren't friends the whole time."

Kamenosuke rolled onto his side to look at him. "It would be a waste of time if I only befriend you for popularity. I like real friendships."

Davis smiled warmly at him for his kindness and wisdom.

"I didn't befriend you because I thought I wouldn't trust you." Keenan admitted. Davis smiled and he grinned. "I have ta admit, your sister is kinda pretty."

"Dude, that is so gross!"

The three boys laughed and wasted time watching the drifting, fluffy clouds.

* * *

><p>Since Davis was off-limits, his friends went off to do other things until he gets better. While the majority were doing normal Saturday stuff (lounging at home, playing games, shopping, etc), some had different things…<p>

* * *

><p>In the middle of Odaiba, an intellectual young lady researched on her violet portable computer inside. Her home was a one-floor apartment and square-shaped on the outside. There were small separate rooms, including the kitchen that had an island deck used as a dinner table, and the living room with a couch, TV and a balcony. The young woman was in the kitchenliving room, sitting at the table. Her wise deep green eyes scanned the screen, sharply reading every code from behind black glasses.

"ANYA!"

Helena, Anya's light-yellow Hawkmon, flew in, frantically flapping her wings to the safety behind her partner. Anya glared at the young man that came in, standing taller and looking older than her. He had short, wavy, dark-brown hair and dark-green eyes behind black-framed glasses, which makes him identical to her. He wore a red, button-up, high-collared vest over an orange dress-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Wataru, I told you to leave Helena alone!" She scolded him.

"I have to know how the body of a Digimon operates!" Wataru was currently a university student studying biology and science in Kyoto. Usually he's gets on well with his little sister but since she brought Helena home, he got very curious about the Digital world and wanting to operate on Helena to see how a Digimon's body work, much to her and Anya's annoyance.

"Go!" Anya pointed to the door to the hallway. Wataru groaned and walked out.

Helena gave a sigh so heavy, she slumped over. "Thank heavens! I thought he'll never leave me alone!" The Hawkmon peered over Anya's shoulder, finding what she was so engrossed in. "What are you looking at, Anya?"

"I found this account of Ancient DigiCodes." Anya lightly trailed her finger on the screen, pointing to one DigiCodes. "The DigiCodes are eerily similar to ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics."

"Of course they are! They're DigiCodes from ancient times."

"I meant hieroglyphics in the _Real World,_ not from the Digital World_._ You know the story. Egypt was partnered with your world until Manyu waltzed in and muddled their rules up."

"I wonder what it says…"

"Naomi sent me the translation." Anya brought up a file of English/Japanese words. "It's about a bracelet."

"A bracelet?"

"Yes. But I'll let Davis know when he's not stressed."

The talk ended when Anya placed her full attention on researching more. Helena eyed her with concern.

* * *

><p>Koji and Koichi moped in their shared bedroom. The Warrior of Darkness stared out of the window, looking at trees while the Warrior of Light strummed notes on his guitar.<p>

The door opened and Kousei Minamoto, their father, walked in. About after the twins were reunited, their parents connected and remarried with a third child on the way. Their father and Satomi divorced on good terms.

"Is something wrong, boys?" Kousei asked, concerned about his sons. "Girl trouble?"

"Girls make no sense." Koji grumbled. "I don't understand Sadie. It's like she's ashamed of liking me!"

"At least you had a girlfriend!" Koichi retorted. "Naomi is the best thing I never had!"

Kousei pressed his lips together. "Koji, go talk to your mother."

Although raising an eyebrow, Koji stood up and walked out with Shira. Kousei stepped in, stopping when he got in front of Koichi. Shishio sat at Koichi's feet.

"Let me tell you something, son…I never stopped loving your mother."

Koichi snapped his head up. "What?"

"I love her since I met her when I was your age. But the road of our road wasn't easy. We broke up many times until I talked her into marrying me. But marriage wasn't the answer. It was actually admitting we love each other. I was stupid to not see how much I needed her after leaving. She's the best thing I ever had. So if you love this girl, you have to tell her."

Koichi stared at him, not sure to what to say. Then as he though the advice over, he smiled and hugged him, taking his father by surprise. "Thanks dad."

He ran out, grabbing his Liollmon on the way out.

* * *

><p>Koji talked to his heavily pregnant mother about his love trouble. Tomoko drew circles on her swollen belly while she carefully listened to her son.<p>

When Koji finished telling his problem, he was flushed, for _many_ reasons.

Tomoko smiled understandingly. "It's not like she's ashamed. Maybe she's just scared of accepting love and is only avoiding it. I tried avoiding any personal contact with your father after the decade because I was afraid I might ruin his marriage with Satomi. But we talked out and realized we still love each other. Satomi forgive me because I would never hurt her. Thankfully, I hear she found a wonderful man. Koji, if you talk to her, you'll find out why she's pushing you away."

Koji took a moment to consider her advice. Then he smiled gratefully. "Thank you, mom."

He got up, kissed her cheek and walked out, with Shira following. He intended on heading down to Yoyogi Park to see if she's down there with her skateboarding friend, _Hide…_

A flash of green, magenta and fiery orange caught his eye, coming to the door at the end of the street where his house resided.

"Sadie?" Koji gasped.

The figure opened the door to the house and got pounced on by a big, purple wolf-like, winged Digimon.

"Get off me, you fat lard!" She screamed.

…Yep, it was definitely Sadie. And she was living right next door to him!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Annalise, I'm sorry about the fight.<em> _It was my fault. I shouldn't have talked about Sora too much. I admit, I liked her more than a friend. It's hard for me to move on from some a really good friend. I talked it out with Matt and Sora._ _Although Matt almost killed me,_ _we worked it out_. _Anna, I like you a lot. You're a ton of fun and love, gentle, easy to get along, so friendly and laid back, and think like a guy. I know you won't get mad if I get you a hairclip for your birthday. I really like your hair, it's your best feature. Also to add in this big mess, Davis went on and on about you as a big sister and how you remind him of me. I got jealous of all of the new kids and that Davis wasn't gonna stay my clueless yet little student anymore. Please talk to me so I can apologize in person. Love, Tai._

With a press of a button, Tai sent his Email of apology to the girl of his wildest dreams. All he had was her Email address. He wanted to actually see her, touch her, hold her, kiss her…

"Kari, can't you just give me Annalise's _home_ address?" He begged his sister, who was with him in their shared bedroom.

"No!" He looked behind him, seeing that Kari was clad in a black leotard with a light-pink crop-top on top and white ballet slippers.

"What about her number?"

"No!" Kari got up and walked out.

"Where're you going?"

"Not telling!" A slam of a door told him she had left the apartment.

Tai arched his eyebrows in a 'V' of suspicion. A beep from his computer alerted him.

"Is it Annalise and Quartz?" Agumon piped hopefully.

But it wasn't. Tai gasped. "Unable to deliver? That's just GREAT! I sent a heartfelt letter to the girl I madly like and my computer shuts down on me- WHOA!"

He was swinging in his chair so madly, he fell backwards, him and his chair right on top of poor Agumon!

"Tai, you're squishing me!"

* * *

><p>"Quit yar fidgeting. Ya look great!" Impmon told his Tamer.<p>

"You think so? It's my first date!" Jack looked down on himself, wearing a cool black dress shirt with short sleeves, black pants, and matching shoes. His goggles and gloves were hidden in his bag in case, along with his Monkey Staff. He grabbed his staff, pushing it futher in his bag. "In case the monks crash my date, I have one Shen Gong Wu to throw at them. I handle it so much, I control whenever to turn into a monkey."

"Jack!"

Jack turned and his eyebrows flew up! Rika approached him almost shyly, holding her hands, trying to calm her nerves. Her hair was down to her bare shoulders, which was pretty on her, especially with the light shining, showing her gold highlights. She was adorned in a red spaghetti-strapped top which suited her willowy body, a royal-blue skirt that was not too long but short enough to present her legs, red high-tops, and two violet bangles on her wrists. Renamon walked beside her.

"Where're taking me?" Rika questioned.

Feeling more confident, Jack looped his arm through her hands like a gentleman. "A flea market. You never know what you might find."

Rika smiled as they started walking. "Sounds good to me."

They walked by Shinjuku park, noticed by the other Tamers. Takato, Jeri, Henry and Alice smiled. However, their friends cat-called at the couple. Ryo threw in a wolf whistle. Dakota smirked suggestively.

"Hey Jack!" Kenta called.

"Way to go, buddy!" Kazu hollered.

"This is major!" Sumitra exclaimed.

"I got to have Rika Nonaka in a skirt!" Amaya grinned with her camera rolling.

One death glare from Rika easily sent them into silence. She tightened her grip on Jack's arm and dragged him away to the flea market.

* * *

><p>Bells chimed as Kokoro, Cleo and a beautiful woman entered 'Takamatsu Flower Shop', one of the best flower shops in Kyoto. Her mother's long blonde hair was lighter than Kokoro's and wavier, her eyes were teal-blue like her daughter's as well, and she wore a creamy-yellow apron over a pink shirt, a light-purple skirt, creamy-yellow flats, and teal sunflower-shaped earrings with a pink gem studded in the centre.<p>

"Hello," Mrs Hamada kindly greeted the brunette woman at the counter. "I am Hanako Hamada and this is my daughter, Kokoro." Cleo coughed. Hanako giggled. "And her adorable partner, Cleo. We have an order."

"Oh yes! We have your flowers ready for you." The brunette woman moved away from the counter to the back door, the floor-length skirt of her classy red dress swinging. She looked slightly older than Hanako and elegant looking. Her dark hair was done up in a nice bun.

Kokoro smiled gratefully at her _Ikebana_***** artist mother.

Hanako beamed and laid her hands on her daughter's shoulder."I think it's a fine idea, sweetheart. Tonight, we will arrange those flowers into beautiful displays for Davis's family."

"I never arrange flowers before." Cleo mused thoughtfully, her hoop earring gleaming in the light. "Well, I played with flowers with my Digi-mother."

The woman returned with a handful of flowers, followed by someone holding _bonsais._ Although she couldn't see the person's face, Kokoro noticed the amount of purple clothing and fluffy, white-blonde hair…

"Hi, Miyuki."

Miyuki's ponytail jumped as she jumped in surprise of being recognized. Miyuki's mother frowned at her before leaving the shop with Hanako, leaving the two girls plus a Digimon alone.

Miyuki eyed Kokoro, as if looking for anything fishy or untrue. "You'd have been acting weird all week."

Cleo clutched her clawed paws, desperately resisting the urge to give the Takamatsu a piece of her mind. She gave her quite a shock two weeks ago at school on the day Davis got sick, popping out from Kokoro's bag and telling her off before Kokoro stuffed her back inside the bag.

"How was I weird?" Kokoro questioned, sincerely concerned for her.

Her bully was shocked by the calmness! "Because…because last year, you're perfect! You're nice, pretty, rich and I was really jealous, so I bullied you! I threw daggers at you, I exclude you, I did everything in the book! The school had to call in my parents and got me grounded! That's why I'm stuck working here every day instead of _shopping!_" She wailed the strong desire for shopping.

She placed the bonsais down and curled up into a ball on the floor, wailing and crying. White dress pants with gold hearts down the sides stood in front of her figure.

"I can't have a bitter grudge against you when I don't know you."

Tear-filled baby-blue eyes peered up. "What the heck does that mean?"

Kokoro crouched down, meeting eyes with her regretful bully. "It means I don't judge someone without knowing them. Maybe you do, but I believe you can learn to know someone by who they are and not by what they appear to be. I don't hate you for mistreating me. You helped me to become strong and confident."

Miyuki stared at her, moved by her compassion. Suddenly, she leapt at her, tightly hugging her, and crying in thanks.

* * *

><p>Charisse bit onto her riceball. More like <em>savaged <em>the poor riceball. Charisse had her hair in two loose braids, with a maroon hairband. She wore a sleeveless dark-green blouse with a loose bow at the side of the collar. Under that, she had a black shirt, along with a brown skirt, her green bee brooch from the DigiWorld pinned on the bow and black knee-high high-tops with white laces. Her new dream-catcher earrings were a darker brown with a tan feather that had a red bead at the top, and only her red/brown/green beaded bracelet remain on her arms. Sitting on her lap, Honey gazed up with concerned eyes.

Then Charisse slapped the dreamcatcher that jingled near her face, clearly expressing annoyance.

"Dang flabbit!" Her father hissed. He was an African-American man who was a little on the _large_ size, with balding black hair, black eyes, and wearing a soft-blue shirt, navy pants, black shoes and white socks.

"Gordon, spells from native countries won't change our daughter's attitude." His wife scolded. Erin was African-American like the rest of her family and looked exactly like Charisse, only her black hair was boy-short with a grey streak. She wore clothes similar to Charisse's earth tones and greens; a pale-yellow turtleneck, a long, baggy, brown skirt, a green sweater held together by a black button in the middle, black heels, and yellow medallion earrings.

"More tea, Charisse?" A white teacup with red/black ink strokes of flowers was handed her by careful, gentle hands belonging to a beautiful Japanese young woman, with a style mixed with traditional and modern. She processed skin pale as snow, long blue hair that was as glossy as magazine covers, creatively tied up into two buns covered by yellow bun covers with red ribbons tied around them and long bangs falling by the sides of her porcelain face, and wise blue eyes. She dressed herself in a silky light-pink Kimono blouse, a red miniskirt on top of a slightly longer one in white, a long aqua-green vest trimmed with dull orange on top of her shirt, with a yellow obi around it, white tabi socks and modern wooden high-heeled sandals.

"Come on, sis!" Her brother, Edward aka 'Eddie', pleaded, black eyes begging to her. He took after their father, aside from 'weight', with the same eyes and black hair cut Will Smith style, and growing a black shave, and wearing a maroon long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, dark-brown shoes and a black Kimono jacket. He was 26, older than her by 11 years, seen as a great big brother aside from his impatience. But now that bond was strained.

Charisse scowled and rolled her eyes. Although her parents were a past student of the privilege university _Harvard_ and a pair of historians, although her mother was currently a novelist after she did a lot of cool things before settling down (airpilot, chef, sculptor, mechanic, etc. Use your imagination), they were…_very impatient_. When her big brother travelled to Japan to study there as a historian since he's a _Japanophile_***** since he was young, he met that _waitress_ in this teahouse and married her in a traditional _wedding_. If that wasn't enough, her parents decided to move to Japan so they can be with their son's new family and pushed her to like it, with no idea of how it would affect her. Out of this crazy family, Charisse was the sane one. She valued patience, but she gets snarky when pushed. Moving to Japan wasn't _so_ bad. She did met JP, her girls, Honey, Davis and new friends. The only problem was that her family kept pushing her to Yoko.

"Charisse?"

The voice calling her name made her snap out of her moodiness and look up, finding a heavyset boy with a Kokuwamon with him at the sliddoors leading into the small room. She smiled. "JP!"

Gordon sat up instantly. He eyed JP. "Who are you?"

"I'm JP Shibayama, sir. Charisse and I are friends." Technically, they were on the flirting stage, but no WAY would he tell Charisse's father that! "My parents are in the other room for a business dinner. I got nothing to do but wander around and eat."

Gordon studied him, and then he decided he grinned. "Come sit with us! I like to see what kind of guy you are, young man!" He opened his mouth, bringing his chopsticks holding a chuck of green power to eat.

"Matthews-san, no!" Yoko cry came too late. Her father-in-law already snacked full on the green mush and his eyes flew open.

"Dad!" Eddie yelped.

"Gordon!" Erin scowled.

"Oh god…" Charisse groaned.

"Mr Matthews, that's _wasabi_*****!" JP shouted. "You have to eat it with sushi or else-"

"_**AAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!"**_ JP didn't have to explain what would happen next. Gordon ran through the teahouse screaming. His wife, son and daughter-in-law chased him, leaving his daughter and her crush, and their Digimon alone in the room.

Charisse groaned for the second time. "He always forgets about the wasabi…"

* * *

><p>After two hours of cloud watching, Davis felt full of energy and life again. He yawned as he sat up, stretching his arms and legs. DemiVeemon felt refreshed and in an instant, digivolved back to Veemon. Snoring made Davis turn and look at Keenan, deep in sleep.<p>

"He's really relaxed." Davis commented dryly.

Kamenosuke grunted agreeably.

Davis's lips curled into a wicked, playful smirk. "I know how to wake him up." Out of Anime comedy, he whipped out an airhorn from behind his back.

Kamenosuke frowned. "That's evil." Then his eyes glinted amusingly and he smirked. "I like it."

Davis sniggered, bringing the airhorn just near Keenan's ear. Biting his lip to keep in his laughs, he pressed on the top and the airhorn loudly bellowed, causing Keenan to scream and jumped up, dropping onto the grass. He lifted his face up, making a glare, although it was funny with dirt smeared on his skin. The two jokesters cracked up, making Keenan foam in the mouth like an animal.

"YOU'RE TOAST!"

Roaring mad, Keenan pouched at them, knocking them over and all of them plus Veemon rolled down the hill. They crashed at the bottom and laughed. It was amazing they formed a strong friendship so fast.

The soft sound of kicking captured their ears. It was the sound of sneakers kicking a soccer ball! In the field, a young boy kicked a soccer ball by himself. The boy had a wild mane of spiky brown hair, peach skin, and was wearing a black shirt under a blue shirt with a white/yellow-bordered oval with a yellow 't' on the chest and a yellow line on the left arm, also with black leggings under pale-brown shorts, a brown belt, a red vest on top of his shirts, red/white shoes, and white gloves.

The scene reminded Davis when he was small and used to play by himself. That kid there looked sad and lonely as well…

Davis got up to his feet and made way for the boy, who stopped kicking once he saw Davis approaching with a warm smile.

"Hey kid, can we play?" He asked friendly.

The kid's grey eyes lit up with hope. "Yeah!"

Davis smiled. He had a similar reaction when Tai and Kari asked him to play and he couldn't hide his excitement.

Kamenosuke acted as goalie while Davis, the boy, Keenan and Veemon tried to score the most goals. The kid's name was Taiki Kudo, dubbed 'Mikey' by his friends, 12 years old and he was gazing at Davis with upmost admiration as Davis battled against a wild Crier for the ball and successfully both took the ball and scored!

Another hour passed, all while in the afternoon. The boys went back to cloud watching. Davis invited Mickey, allowing Mikey to hyperactively ramble his excitement to him. Eventually he fell asleep, along with Keenan and Kamenosuke. Davis just watched the clouds more, Veemon lightly snoozing at his side.

But he spotted a flicker of light in the clouds, like a star. But the star flickered again, growing bigger. He sat up, eyes wide and gazing at the light coming toward him. In sparkles, the star burst and a white book appeared on his lap.

"Whatsh that?" Veemon questioned.

"A…book." Davis answered, staring at the book. He held it at arm's length in his hands. "The last mysterious book I read, I brought a mummy to life."

Suddenly the book shook and landed back onto his lap, opening to a page featuring an illustration of a raven dancing upon a sword with a crown.

The story begun with: _Once upon a time, there was a man who died. The man's work was the writing and telling of stories, but he could not defy death._

"Wait a minute…I know this story." Davis took the hands in his hands for a proper read.

"You do?" Veemon chirped.

"Yeah…my mom used to read it to me…."

Veemon went silent and so did Davis as he read the lines.

_The last story he was working on was about a brave and handsome prince who vanquishes a crafty raven. But now it seems their battle will go on for eternity._

"_I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the raven._

"_I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the prince as well._

_The raven escaped from the pages of the story and the prince pursued the foul creature. In the end, the prince took out his own heart and sealed the raven away by using a forbidden power._

_Just then, a murmur came from somewhere._

"_This is great!" said the old man who was supposed to have died._

The story made tears drop from brown eyes, and a questioning feeling bubbling inside of him. "I never get that last part. Ouch!" He flinched at the slash at his finger, bearing a papercut. The pages were turning wildly, but not by the wind.

Davis gulped. "Oh no!"

Before he knew it or tried to run, he and Veemon disappeared in a flash. Mikey awoke up just after that, feeling his senpai's warm presence gone. He found the white book in place of his idol's place. He picked up the book, looking around in panic.

"Hey! Wake up!" He shook his idol's friends, waking them up.

The Taro boy yawned. "What is it?"

"Davis-senpai is gone!"

Kamenosuke sat up immediately. "What!"

Keenan twisted his head in all directions. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. Veemon's missing too." Mikey held out the white book. "There's this."

Kamenosuke peered at the title. "_**Fairy Tales**_ by _Drosselmeyer_?"

Keenan snorted. "What a dorky name!"

The winds whistled in insult.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Ikebana_ is the Japanese art of arranging flowers in a formal balanced composition. _Hanako_ means 'Flower Child' and _Kokoro_ means 'Heart'. Like mother and daughter, Kokoro wears her special heart necklace while her mother wears flower earrings and has a job as a flower arranger.

***** _Bonsai _is a miniaturized tree or bush used in the art of growing bonsais and shaping the branches and roots ornamentally.

***** _Japanophile_ is someone who has a great interest in Japan.

***** _Wasabi_ is a thick green root of the wasabi plant which Japanese use in cooking in powder or paste form, often eaten with raw fish and tastes like strong horseradish.


	34. Monster High's Fright Song

**Halloween special!**

I do not own Digimon, Xiaolin Showdown, Monster High or 'Fright Song'. All credits go to Mattel.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The DigiDestiends, V-Hearts, Warriors, Tamers and Pure Spirits are monsters and go to school at the Monster High for young monsters.<p>

Thunder cracked and the music starts.

The music break opened in a classroom, where PurityxSpirited are in desks with their equipment. Naomi was a Greek tree nymph, Sadie was a kitsune, Charisse was a pretty gnome, and Lily was a kind of siren or mermaid.

Lily: _**(Ha ha ha ha ha…)  
>(Baby, you give me the chills)<strong>_

Naomi: _**Walking down a darkened halfway  
>Everybody turns to look at you<strong>_

The V-Hearts walked down the hallway, holding hands. They were the new kids and shyly cringed from the stares they got.

_**It's not because you're different  
>It's just because you're so scary cool!<strong>_

They were very scary cool. Davis was dragon with shimmering blue scales, great wings, a long tail and matching blue ears. Kokoro was the Black Swan, seductive but true to her pure heart. Annalise was the bride of Frankenstein, clad in her usual clothes and a white stripe through her ponytailed hair. Anya was an elegant, sophisticated and sultry vampire. Lori was literally _hot_ and on _**fire**_ as a fire elemental.

_**A sinister style, mystery with a smile  
>You're drop dead gorgeous<strong>_

_**(Drop dead gorgeous)  
>This school gives me the creeps,<br>but when I'm with my peeps  
>You can't ignore us<br>This is where the ghoul kids rule!**_

Feeling more confident, the V-Hearts strutted into a dance sequence, joined by the other students; Ken as a mad scientist based on his Digimon Emperor persona, Kamenosukeas as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Jack as a cyborg, Miyuki as a werecat, Kristy as a hanyou priestess (like from _Inuyasha_), Keenan as a jungle boy, and Micky and his friends Angie and Jeremy as the winged monkeys from _The Wizard of Oz._

_**Monster, Monster High, Monster high  
>Monster, Monster High<br>Come on, don't**__**be shy  
>Monster High<br>The party never dies**_

_**Monster, Monster High, Monster High  
>Monster, Monster High<br>Freaky, chic, and fly  
>Monster High<br>Where student bodies lie**_

The teen monsters from _Monster High_ made a guest appearance, dancing along. Davis rapped for them.

Davis: _**Hey, Frankie's Stein got me falling apart  
>Oh, Draculaura stealing my heart<br>Clawdeen Wolf, you make me howl at the moon (auuuuu)  
>Lagoona, you're the finest fish in this lagoon<br>Cleo De Nile, you're so beguile  
>Even though you act so vile (uh huh)<br>And Deuce has stone-cold style  
>These are my boos, my skeleton crew<br>A little strange, but so are you  
>Don't you wanna be a monster, too?<strong>_

The scene switched to the lunchroom. The V-Hearts took trays with ghouly food.

Naomi: _**Oh, freaky just got fabulous  
>Everybody wants a piece of you<strong>_

As the V-Hearts looked for a table, thy captured the interest of the DigiDestiends; Kari and TK as an angels, Tai as Frankenstein, Matt as a werewolf, Sora the invisible woman, Izzy as a Cyclops, Joe as a pirate, Mimi as Medusa, Yolei as the Creature from the black lagoon and Cody as a ghost.

Kari was smitten with Davis's glamorous looks but also jealous of his closeness with the Black Swan. Izzy was taken by Anya and Tai stared at his bride.

_**Best eyes, best smile, let's be realistic  
>Most characteristic, most hippin' horrific<strong>_

Annalise dropped her milk. She reached down to pick it up, but so did Tai out of kindness. Their eyes met, not breaking contact as they stood up. They smiled at each other before they forced apart for the dance sequence.

Now the Warriors are part of the sequence; Takuya as a gladiator, Zoe as a pixie, Koji as a knight, Koichi as the boogieman, Tommy as a small abominable snowman and JP as Thor.

_**A sinister style, mystery with a smile  
>You're drop dead gorgeous<strong>_

_**(Drop dead gorgeous!)  
>This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps<br>You can't ignore us  
>This is where the ghoul kids rule!<strong>_

Now the kids were in the gym. The Tamers joined in; Takato as a wizard, Jeri as a genie, Rika as a kunoichi, Henry as a hunchback, Alice as gargoyle, Kenta as an alien, Kazu as a robot, Ryo as Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde, Dakota as a Mexican skeleton, Sumitra as a banshee, Amaya as a troll girl, Suzy as a pretty fairytale princess, Ai as an elf and her brother Mako as a gremlin.

_**Monster, Monster High, Monster High  
>Monster, Monster High<br>Come on don't be shy  
>Monster High (High)<br>The party never dies**_

_**Monster, monster high  
>Monster high<br>Monster, monster high  
>Freaky chic and fly<br>Monster high  
>Where student bodies lie<strong>_

Next, Jeri, Sumitra, Amaya, Mimi, Sora, Yolei and Zoe were cheerleaders, led by Charisse and Lily. Kari refused to join in.

Girls as cheerleaders: _**M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
>Monsters, monsters, so bizarre<br>M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
>Monsters, monsters, yes we are<strong>_

_**M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
>Monsters, monsters, so bizarre<br>M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
>Monsters, monsters, yes we are<strong>_

PurityxSpirited: _**(Monster, Monster High, Monster High)**_

_**(Monster, Monster High)  
>(Come on, don't be shy)<br>(Monster high)  
>(The party never dies)<strong>_

The rest of the kids danced to the music, pulling moves in every way.

Annalise, Kari and Kokoro performed a ballet from _Giselle, _fitting the ghosty story.

Naomi: _**Monster, Monster high, Monster high  
>Monster, Monster high<br>Freaky chic, and fly  
>Monster high<br>Where student bodies lie**_

_**We've got spirits, yes we do  
>We've got spirits, how 'bout you?<br>We've got spirits, yes we do  
>We've got spirits, how 'bout you?<strong>_

Then the bell rang. The music didn't stop but the dancing did. The kids rushed to class.

All of them (minus the oldest teens) got into class, grabbed some seats and waited to meet their mummy teacher.

Sadie: _**(Ha ha ha)  
>(Knock 'em dead)<strong>_

The mummy turned and the kids screamed piercingly.

It was Kinu, chuckling evilly! She was just as she was from Arc 2: Chapter 11. No need to put on a costume, she was scary just as she is…


	35. Calling All The Monsters

**Another Halloween special!**

I do not own 'Calling All The Monsters' by China Anne McClain, produced by Niclas Molinder and Joacim Persson, Johan Alkenas, and Charlie Mason. All credits go to them.

* * *

><p>"I am the king of Halloween!" Naruto exclaimed, thrusting his staff upwards. He was dressed up as Jack Skellington. He had an arm around Hinata, going as Sally, Jack's ragdoll girlfriend.<p>

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke grunted. He simply went as Sasuke Sarutobi the legendary ninja.

They walked down the path with their large group of friends. Sakura was Harley Quinn, Ino was Poison Ivy, Shikamaru was a Viking, Choji was a sumo wrestler (funny!), Kiba as a devil with Akamaru as a hellhound, Neji was a hangman, Tenten was Mulan, Temari went as a mummy, Lee was Superman, and Shino went as owlman.

In the dead silence of night and cold autumn air, it was the perfect setting for Halloween. The path was scattered with crisp leaves coloured in brown and orange, and free of trick-or-treaters.

Then piercing screams ripped through the air, alerting the group. Coming up from the street was Ami and her posse done up as Playboy bunnies, running past them screaming.

Up the road was a haunted house. A curvy young woman called after the screaming girls. "I tried to warn you!"

The group looked ahead, finding the curvy woman as Jun, laughing like a witch she was portraying as. But she made her costume elegant, sexy and original to her style. She wasn't alone. Her friends surrounded her, laughing with her. Shuu and Senri were the werecats from Michael Jackson's _Thriller_. The others were female, an orange-haired zombie in a green dress, a Catwoman in a tight black suit and mask, a yurei with long white hair and a white kimono, and a tanned girl in a greyish-blue bandeau dress, a jagged tattoo around her arm and a fin on her head.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked.

Zombie girl leapt at them, surprising them. "That Ami and her minions tried bullying my best friend Jun and said they weren't scared of anything, and went inside when Jun tried warning them! It was hilarious!"

Sakura and Ino glared at the girl for claiming Jun as her best friend. As if Annalise and Anya weren't competition enough!

Jun stopped her laughing once she saw Sasuke. "Geez, Sasuke, I hardly recognize you."

Sasuke smirked at her sarcasm and she countered a glare.

Choji looked at spooky house. "Looks old."

"It's supposed to look old for a haunting effect." Shark girl explained kindly. He blushed.

"Haunted houses are fakes. There's nothing scary about them." Ino accidentally slipped.

"Ino!" Sakura hissed. They were trying to make amends with Jun and insulting one of Jun's new friends wasn't going to help.

"You dare mock my clan?" The yurei sternly said, offended.

Jun hushed her. She snickered at the Konoha gang. "Guys…there's no way in hell you can leave that haunted house not scared. It doesn't scare me because I helped set it up!"

"I bet we won't get scared!" Naruto challenged.

"Puh-lease! The Reiyufuru clan breathes the supernatural. Halloween is their favourite holiday. And they take it very seriously."

"She's right. They are very spiritual." Shino said. Then he and yurei girl locked eyes, sharing a connection.

Sasuke stepped in front of Jun, towering over her. He didn't say anything and just smirked down at her, but he was able to wring her up.

"Look here, Mr High and Mighty! The day you even walk away from a Reiyufuru haunted house not scared would the day I'll kiss you!"

"Then maybe that day is today." He bent down, his suggestive smirk close to her charcoal lips. "I'll prove it."

Everyone was shocked! Jun blushed, Sakura and Ino were speechless, and Naruto was grinning like an idiot. Furious and jealous, Senri snarled at Sasuke, trying to claw the arrogance right off his face, but Shuu held him back by the shirt.

"Uchiha, are you crazy?" Neji questioned. "You know we'll win and Jun has to kiss you. Why would you suppose such an offer?"

Sasuke smirked again. "It will be interesting."

Jun huffed. "Fine." She moved aside. "Go ahead."

"Get ready to be scared shitless." Catwoman smirked.

"Sanura!" Shark girl scolded.

The Konoha gang entered the haunted house, already feeling the eerie atmosphere. Gloomy shadows cloaked the rooms and hallways, floors creaked, a whistling breeze blew curtains, a mist drifted, and sending chills down spines. Jun and her friends watched the poor victims from upstairs.

"This is gonna be fun." Jun smirked wickedly. Then she and her friends broke off into different directions.

**_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_**

**_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters_**

Hinata quivered. "T-This is spooky…"

Naruto snickered, pulling her close. "Relax, Hina-chan. It is not scar-AAAAIIIII!"

Suddenly a skeleton popped up right in front of the couple. Strips of bloody fresh in the bones gave the skeleton a scarier effect than ordinary Halloween skeletons.

Naruto and Hinata screamed. Their friends turned just as the real terror started.

**_Oh yay aye_**

**_Oh yay aye_**

**_Oh yay aye_**

More fleshy skeletons dangled down from the ceiling. More screams rose. Bodies popped up from the floor. Ghosts flew in and over them. Candles burst into flames. The group was taken aback by that, even Sasuke. In the dark, Jun grabbed a microphone, grinning maliciously. Now the show begins.

Jun: **_Heart thumps and you jump, coming down with Goosebumps_**

**_You dare to go there, I-I'm a get you so scared_**

Chorus: **_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_**

**_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_**

Jun: **_If you stayed in too late to be getting afraid_**

**_This scene extreme, I-I-I'm a get you so scared_**

Chorus: _**We're wanting to, we're haunting you**_

_**We're wanting to, ehh, ehh**_

The gang looked up, seeing Jun with Shuu doing Thriller and Senri on the guitar, playing wildly.

The yurei girl moved her body as she called out for the spirits, acting like a witch doctor. Ghosts and ghouls came to her aid, scaring the shit of the poor victims.

Jun: **_Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_**

**_(Here we go)_**

**_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_**

**_We're coming to get you_**

**_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_**

**_We're coming to get you_**

**_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_**

**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_**

**_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_**

The gang ran through the house, trying to get out. But Lee stopped and watched the fire-headed zombie girl perform a burlesque tease on the stairs, using bandages to pull her up as she arched her back and flexed her body. Neji dragged Lee back.

Chorus: **_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters! _**

**_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters!_**

Jun: **_You hide or you try, kiss tomorrow goodbye_**

**_We thrill to your chill, b-b-buckin' for a freak out_**

Catwoman cracked her whip at Kiba's ass which quickened his speed.

Chorus: **_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_**

**_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_**

Jun: **_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_**

**_More fun if you run, I'm already chasin'_**

Choji ran into the shark girl. She smiled at him, until she showed him her shark teeth and jaws, making him scream and run off.

Chorus: **_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_**

**_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_**

The group found a door but when they opened it, they found a panther roaring. They slammed the door and ran off screaming.

Jun: **_Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_**

**_(Here we go)_**

**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_**

**_We're coming to get you_**

**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_**

**_We're coming to get you If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_**

**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_**

**_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_**

Chorus: **_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_**

**_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters_**

Sasuke got separated from his friends. He tried to not get scared, but it was hard. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he shouldn't be cocky earlier. Jun was right.

Speaking of the witch, she suddenly appeared out of the shadows, getting up and personal with him like he did to her earlier. He had to admit, it was creeping him out.

Jun: **_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head…head…head…_**

**_Like a demon choir, playing with fire…fire…fire…_**

Senri: **_Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken…_**

Jun: **_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_**

**_We're coming to get you_**

**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_**

**_We're coming to get you_**

**_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_**

**_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_**

**_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_**

Chorus: **_Oh yay aye_**

**_Oh yay aye_**

**_Oh yay aye_**

**_We're__ coming to get you…_**

**_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Like Ami and her friends, the Konoha gang ran out of the haunted house screaming.

Jun and her friends waved them off, laughing.

"Guess that means no kiss for Sasuke-kun!" Shark girl giggled.

"Yeah!" Jun laughed. "Thank god!"

Senri cheered for victory and did a happy dance, delighted that Jun didn't have to kiss Sasuke.

The yurei girl put her hands in a prayer and bowed honourably to the house. "I thank you, ancient spirits. Until the next Hallow's Eve we meet again."

The wind spookily whistled and leaves flew off along the breeze as if to answer her.


	36. Arc 3: Chapter 4

**Recap:** (_Kamenosuke_) What a waste of time. All this fighting is stupid. Pride and anger overtook the others and they almost caused Davis's death! Thank _god_ my cousin's friend, Naruto, saved him at the bridge. Naruto demanded they leave Davis alone until they made up. It was like watching Choji going on a diet if he's want to get fit.

A week later, Jun made Davis go out with me and Keenan to get him to relax. We literally dragged him to the park, kicking and screaming all the way. He's a lively guy! The cloud-watching worked like a charm. It got him to relax. I told him it would be a waste of time to only befriend him for popularity and we got a real friendship out of it.

Then we woke Keenan up with a blowhorn. It was _**hilarious!**_ And then Davis got his own protégé, a hot-blooded boy named Mikey Kudo and we played soccer with him.

But after we woke up from a nap, Davis and Veemon were gone! No way would he ditch us! We found a book in his place by some German guy.

Jun is gonna kill me and Keenan for losing him. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>New Cast Ages:<strong>

13: Ahiru

14: Pika, Lillie

15: Rue, Femio

16: Mytho

17: Fakir, Autor

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu. I do not own the ballet 'Swan Lake', the _Lake in the Moonlight_ suite by Tchaikovsky, _Work It Out_ by Lightbulb Thieves, and _It's My Turn Now_ by Keke Palmer. All credits go to the record companies, songwriters and singers.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 4

~Digital~

**{**Cue _Lake in the Moonlight _by Tchaikovsky, from Swan Lake**}**

A figure clothed in a multi-coloured cloak eyed the soundly unconscious maroon-headed boy and his blue lizard inside the clockwork window, his old rocking chair creaking loudly.

"Okay, my dear boy…" He stroked his long white bread, his grin growing more manically bigger. "You may seem like a happy child, but underneath that smile lays a broken soul caused by _marvellous_ tragedies."

Voices from inside Davis's mind echoed, coming from his memories. Echoes too soft to make out what they were wailing about, but one could hear the sadness and hurt in the haunted voices.

"Now allow me to use those tragedies to my pleasure…"

Mad laughter echoed louder than the voices. The scene faded to a blue hall, with a figure wearing a tutu, dancing forcedly by an unknown force while Davis floated down…

* * *

><p>Brown eyes fluttered open, squinting at bright sunlight. Groggily, he sat up. Veemon awoke with a yawn. Davis looked around him. Last time he checked, he was on a glassy hill. This time, he was in a field instead. There was a mist so thick he could cut a knife through it.<p>

"Where are we?" He wondered out loud. He and Veemon made their way through the thick fog, trying to figure out where are they.

After they went under an arch, the partners discovered a sight of old-fashioned stony buildings and orange-topped houses, all closely sticking together.

Davis stared bewildered at the town in front of him. "Veemon, we're not in Odaiba anymore…"

He looked down at his boots, wondering if he should take the first step. He knew the chances of danger and had to be cautious, but if he wanted to get back home, he had to face whatever danger.

Just when he took two slow steps forward, he was immediately thrown down by a force, hitting him fast and unexpected. He groaned underneath the wiggling weight that was on top of him.

"I'm so sorry!"

He opened his eyes. His brown met big, deeply expressive pools of royal blue. He scrambled back up to his feet, lifting the weight up with him and discovered the weight was a young girl. Those deep blue eyes peered down at him as he held the girl high up, taking a view of her. She was as light as a feather.

The girl's shining eyes were framed with a long, sleek eyelash each, blinking in confusion. She was cute looking, long sunny orange hair in a braid falling down her entire body ending with a fluffy tip and a spiky fringe with a tall strand stubbornly sticking up. Her skin was coloured as rich vanilla with a pink blush at her cheeks. She wore a cool grey private school's uniform dress with a white front and a bell-shaped skirt with a blue stripe on the hem, a matching poufy-shouldered cropped blazer with a white sailor collar, frilly white socks and black tap shoes. Upon her chest gleamed a ruby pendant. Davis couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so much like…

"Uh…hi?" The girl squeaked. "Can you please put me down?"

He snapped out of his staring and blushed. "Oh sorry!" He set her down and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I'm new here."

A big, sunny smile that can rival his warm smiles dawned on the girl's face. "I can see." She picked at his vest. He wasn't wearing his DigiWorld clothes. "Your clothes are very different. Are they Italian?"

"Ah…no."

The girl smiled, surprising Davis by the waves of sunny light she gave off. "I'm Ahiru Arima."

He smiled back. "I'm Davis Motomiya." He looked around him. "What is this place?"

"Gold Crown Town."

"Gold Crown Town? Where's that in Japan?"

"Ja- what?"

Davis snapped his surprised expression at her confusion. "You never of Japan?"

"No." Then her attention was quickly captured by Veemon, who was behind Davis. He smiled and giggled as she cooed. "Hi here, Mr Lizard!"

Davis was stuttering with shock while Ahiru bent down and patted Veemon. "Hey, he's not a Lizard! He's a Digimon!"

Ahiru looked up at him innocently. "What is a Digimon?"

That freaked him out. "Oh great! I'm in another world!"

"Wait a minute!" Ahiru hopped up. "You mean you came from _outside_ the walls? Did Drosselmeyer send you here?"

Davis's shocked expression changed to quizzed. "Drah…sid…major?"

"Drah-sel-my-yer!" Ahiru corrected. "He controls _everything._" She waved her arms, suggesting the whole town. "He controls the fates of every soul in this town. Gold Crown Town is a place where stories and reality live together."

"Stories? Like fairytales?"

She nodded. "It's not strange to find animals as people here. That's why I thought your Gigimon was a lizard."

"Di-Gi-Mon!" Davis corrected in the same fashion as she did before, making her giggle. He thought of something else. "I think I heard of Bra-sid-major."

* * *

><p>"IT IS DROSSELMEYER!" The flamboyant storyteller yelled from his rocking chair. The mirror played the scene of Davis and Ahiru. "That boy better reveal his tragedies or else I'm screwed!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Drosselmeyer." Ahiru corrected again. "He's a storywriter and controls everything with his writing."<p>

"He's the guy who wrote _The Prince and The Raven_." Davis realized something. "He's supposed to be dead!"

"Well…"

"_AAIII_!" Veemon piercingly screamed when something grabbed his tail, causing him to jump.

"GAH!" Davis yelped.

The action greatly surprised Ahiru but her reaction was greatly surprising… "QUACK!"

"Ahiru!" Davis cried as Ahiru suddenly vanished before his eyes. Her clothes fell into a pile on the ground. He caught her necklace, taking a second to gaze at the red ruby, and then peered down. Something moved in Ahiru's dress, moving to the collar. Davis was surprised to see a little yellow duck with a long feather on its head and big blue eyes. "What the?"

"Quack…" The little duckling quacked sheepishly.

Veemon shook off whatever was grasping his tail. It was a small, toddler-like marionette puppet with short pastel-green hair, in a white/red dress with a red tulip on the chest and yellow frills on the shoulders, red/purple-striped bloomers, and small light-purple flat shoes.

The childlike puppet beat her little drum with her drumsticks. "Ducky-lucky-zura!"

The duckling glared at the doll.

"Ahiru?" Davis picked her up, staring wide-eyed, bewildered. He saw a lot of strange thing but this was different. Besides, he doubts it's connected to Digimon. "Is that you?"

Ahiru the duck nodded. "Quack."

The puppet girl came up to them, holding a jug of water. "You need water-zura!"

Ahiru immediately protested, quacking frantically. "Quack, quack, quack!"

But the doll threw the water at them, soaking the pair. In a flash, a stark naked girl appeared in Davis's arms. The both of them blushed madly. He set her down and turned around, hiding his red face.

"This is so humiliating!" Ahiru said, putting her clothes on.

"You're telling me!" Davis replied, not looking.

Once dressed, Ahiru frowned at the adorable puppet. "Uzura, you can't throw water at me when I'm with a boy! It's not nice!"

"It was funny-zura!" The little girl banged her drum while giggling, making Ahiru slump.

"Is it safe now?" Davis asked.

"Yeah."

Davis turned back around. His red face turned back to caramel and was creased in curiosity. "What was that about?"

"I kinda have my own story." She bashfully said.

Suddenly the sky turned dark and thunder stroke. Ahiru didn't quack by the sudden terrible weather but she did jump at Davis, hugging him tight as she whimpered, burying her face in his chest. He was taken aback, but he nonetheless wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a protective embrace. Figuring out she's scared of thunderstorms by another sudden jump, he led her to under the arch. She pulled away once she calmed down, smiling at him and gratitude expressing in her big eyes.

"Here's your necklace." Davis handed her back her necklace and she put back on. Their eyes caught and they stared deeply, feeling a familiar connection…

A scream alerted them, snapping them out of their trance. A flock of squawking black birds were madly attacking something, causing screams from the poor victim.

Impulsively, Davis ran out, yelling while waving his arms like crazy. "Hey birdbrains!" He punched the ravens, defending the person. "Scam! Beat it! Buzz off!"

The ravens flew off and Davis knelt down. The unfortunate person was a girl his age and wearing the same uniform as Ahiru. Her long, rich dark-brown hair covered her pale face in full waves. Her pale skin was bearing scratches and bruises. The girl's tall legs wobbled as Davis pulled her up. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing orbs of rich dark red. A blush formed on her whitish face when she met face with Davis, his warm smile and dazzling eyes made her heart beat faster.

He smiled comfortingly, making her knees buckle.

An evil laugh made them look up. A boy was laughing maliciously at them, his pale red eyes glinting just as malicious. His white hair shone with silver highlights and styled in layers looking like feathers. His lean body was worn in a black suit with long, frilled shoulders and grey wings on his back. In so _many_ ways, he reminded Davis of Waki Midorikawa (from Arc 1: Chapter 1).

"Mytho!"

Davis turned and saw Ahiru's leaping figure engulfed in bright light. Her glowing figure changed, growing longer. In a burst of white feathers, Ahiru sprung over him and the girl, landing perfectly graceful on her feet in front of Mytho. She was no longer a gawky little girl…she was a beautiful and elegant ballerina. Her tangy-orange was short to her chin with fluffy white feathers taking the bottom half, although her stubborn strand still stuck up, and a small gold crown sat on top of her head. She was standing tall on _pointe _in light-pink pointe slippers. Her body was presented with a spotless white dress with a modest strapless V-neck top, with a light-pink tutu underneath, as well as small light-green wings at the back, four blue long strings falling behind her like tails, white puffs on her arms, and gold beaded bracelets on her wrists. Her necklace was decorated like a butterfly with the red gem in the centre.

"What happened to her!?"

The girl narrowed her crimson eyes. "She became Princess Tutu." She spat the name out with venom.

"Princess Tutu?" 'Princess Tutu' suited her because she was a tutu but he felt so protective of Ahiru, he kept panicking over the possibilities of her getting hurt. "Ah, heck, I'm still calling her Ahiru. Ahiru! What are you doing?"

**{**Cue _Work It Out_ by Lightbulb Thieves, from StreetDance 3D**}**

(_Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies_ suite from 'The Nutcracker')

Ahiru aka Princess Tutu didn't say anything but engaged in a fight/ballet dance with Mytho. Princess Tutu pleaded to Mytho, trying to talk peacefully with him, but the Prince of Crows rebuked her pleads and cruelly slashed his sword at him. Thankfully, she avoided the swings.

Davis watched the dangerous dance and, unable to watch Ahiru struggle any longer, he stood up. But then the music changed to hiphop, confusing everyone.

_**Ah**_

_**People stop and stare, don't be scared, don't you dare run**_

_**Freaky F**king hair, skinny jeans, the ones with the 3 stripes on**_

"What is this language?" The girl asked, her voice sounding breathless, taken aback by the lively chanting.

"It's Rap!" Davis told her before jogging off. "Sounds like gangsta Shakespeare!"

_**Mans who stand on road, holla out, what's your postcode**_

_**Watching me with daggers, ballerinas busting swagga**_

_**Swagga swagga**_

Princess Tutu turned, a shocked soft gasp escaping her mouth when she heard and saw Davis charging. Mytho snarled in irritation.

_**Hey oh**_

_**If we got beef, were gonna mash it, mash it with style and fashion**_

_**Hey oh**_

_**If we got beef, were gonna take it, take it to da old skool**_

Davis slid on his knees, narrowly dodging Mytho's sword.

He grimaced. "Boy, I wish I have my katana with me!"

_**Dance in a dancehall, battle wid a dancer, take away the beef and deal with ya anger**_

"Hang on, Davish!" Veemon called, coming in.

Davis ducked repeatedly as Mytho tried swinging his sword at him.

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**Work swagga**_

"Davis!" Princess Tutu cried.

_**Ah**_

_**It's the same old story, just shootin for the glory**_

_**We can always settle the matter without a single shot**_

Mytho viciously attacked Davis and Veemon, trying to strike them. But the partners were too quick for him.

_**Fired out in anger, coz of what you haven't really got**_

_**Let's just stop the nonsense, Mans just stop the fronting**_

_**Let's just take it out, Work it out on the dance floor**_

_**Let's just take it out, Work it out on the dance floor**_

Eventually, Mytho struck Veemon down with a shove. Davis got distracted by concern for Veemon and got knocked down. He raised his sword above, ready to hit Davis…

"_No!"_ Princess Tutu screamed.

Suddenly Mytho's sword was knocked out of his hands by a force slamming at his side.

Davis stared up at his saviour. "Whoa…"

_**Hey oh, If we got beef, were gonna mash it, mash it with style and fashion**_

_**Hey oh, if we got beef, were gonna take it, take it to da old skool**_

His saviour turned to him. It was the girl he saved! Her chalk-white face was washed out of feeling yet her crimson eyes shined a tiny spark of emotion to him.

"My name is Rue…but for now…I am Princess Kraehe."

_**Hey oh, If we got beef, were gonna mash it, Mash it with style and fashion**_

_**Hey oh, if we got beef, were g'wan take it, Take it to da old skool**_

Princess Kraehe was alike yet different to Princess Tutu. She was a beautiful ballerina, but her new appearance was…alluring and seductive. Her thin, tall figure appeared lissom in a black strapless dress with a tutu of black feathers underneath and a V-neck that was daringly plunging deep, sexily showing a great but also not slutty amount of skin. Her longs legs and dainty feet were adorned in black tights that made her legs a brown a shade lighter than her hair and black pointe slippers. Also, she was bare of any jewellery, although she had red lipstick. However, her full hair was pulled up in a hairstyle similar to Princess Tutu, with a feather-like piece of hair sticking up at the top of her head.

_**Dance in a dancehall Battle wid a dancer, take away the beef and deal with ya anger**_

She offered a hand to him, arching her figure forward as she did so. When he took the offer, she helped him up and ended up pulling him up against her. They both stiffened as their chests met. She found herself drawn to his natural warmth…

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**Swagga, Swagga**_

"Look out!" Davis pushed her away when Mytho lunged at them, sword at the ready.

"Davis!" Princess cried again and this time, she leapt to his side.

_**Uh, if you're not from y endz boy, don't move blud, dont try to blend**_

_**Coz were not the ones to mix cuz, don't do that son bounce out of here**_

_**What you really need to know is, you're not ready for tha showbiz**_

_**You can't move, you ain't cut, you ain't smoove blud**_

She grabbed his hand, pulling him away from another fight. She tried to do a _Pas de deux_* with Mytho but she found more attention for Davis, who was clumsily stumbling with the mix of ballet dancing.

_**You're not hot like my end is**_

_**You're not hot like my end is**_

_**You're not hot like my end is**_

_**You're not hot like my end is**_

Eventually, he made up of his lack of ballet dancing for his capoeira moves, taking the spotlight from the Prince of Crows. The princesses watched her with eyes shining with enchantment. Mytho snarled in irritation

_**Uh**_

_**Hey oh, if we got beef, were gonna mash it, mash it with style and fashion**_

_**Hey oh, if we got beef, were gonna rock it, rock it to da old skool**_

Having fun, Davis grabbed Princess Tutu's hand, pulling her into his dance. She hesitated but the pair of them blended perfectly and created a mixture of energetic and elegant dancing.

_**Hey oh, if we got beef, were gonna mash it, mash it with style and fashion**_

_**Hey oh, if we got beef, were g'wan take it, take it to da old skool**_

And then Mytho broke them apart, diving through them, snarling jealously at Davis. Kraehe leaped in, aiding Davis against Mytho.

_**Dance in a dancehall, Battle wid a dancer, take away the beef and deal with ya anger**_

Back to back, Princess Tutu and Kraehe kept their contrasting emotions to themselves, for the sake of Davis, who burst his lively dance moves in the spotlight.

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**We can maybe work it out**_

_**We can maybe work it out**_

Giving up on getting anything done, Mytho ran off as the hiphop song begun to end. Davis watched him go.

_**Work, work**_

_**Coz were not the ones to mix cuz, don't do that son bounce out of here**_

_**Work, work**_

_**Coz were not the ones to mix cuz, don't do that son bounce out of here**_

_**Work, work**_

_**Coz were not the ones to mix cuz, don't do that son bounce out of here**_

As soon the music faded to a stop, the two princesses of Ballet transformed back to their cute schoolgirls selves and dropped to their knees, exhausted from dancing. Davis helped them up, gently pulling them up by the hand. Both girls smiled fondly at him, but when their eyes met, Rue's orbs narrowed, her face creased in a mean frown.

"See what you created." She hissed. Ahiru stumbled back a bit, her big eyes expressing hurt. Rue turned to Davis, her eyes shining a rare emotion and then she walked off, mysteriously disappeared into thin air by the mist.

"Ahiru…" Davis said very gently. "What does she mean by that?"

Ahiru sighed, her voice heavy with woe. "It's my fault that he's evil."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"I don't mind."

The little girl looked up at him, radiating a warm, golden aura. She smiled smallish and told her tale. "Like I said earlier, Gold Crown Town is controlled. This town is surrounded by a large wall. You can't go over or dig under. There is no way out or in. It's all for the story."

"What story?"

"How you heard of _The Prince and The Raven?_"

"Yeah!" Then he lowered his head, eyes casted down. "Yeah…"

The girl noticed but decided to question later. "Well, Mytho is Prince Siegfried. He shattered his heart in order to seal the Raven. But because the story is left unfinished, their battle continues. Mytho became a student at the academy, prossessing no memory of his past life. I saw him in my story and I wanted to make him happy so much, Drosselmeyer gave me my pendant so as Princess Tutu, I can gather his lost heart shards. When I gave him most of his heart back…" She stopped, croaking to the verge of crying. Out of comfort and concern, Davis grabbed her hand, giving her strength to go on. "He developed feelings that hurt him, like anger and sadness and…and…" Davis squeezed her hand tenderly. Her bottom lip quivered. "Kraehe soak the shard of love in raven blood and I gave him it by accident and made him into a cruel, malicious prince of crows!" Utterly upset, she lunged at Davis, clinging onto his while she cried.

Davis wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in his warmth. His hand rubbed the back of her head, smoothing her braid. Her smaller built figure nestled against his bigger body. At a view, with the two in a protective and tender embrace, it looked sweet in a non-romantic way…

Then Davis whispered to her. "That sounds like what happened to my best friend, Ken. Ahiru…it wasn't your fault. He's only evil because he has the Raven's blood flowing inside of him."

"Which I gave him."

"It was Kraehe!" His voice went to normal/loud. "She made it worse by giving him the crow's blood!"

"Raven."

"Whatever!"

This time, Ahiru took his hands, acting as determined as him. "Something brought you here, Davis. Fate, destiny…"

"A portal." His blunt response made her giggle. He stared at her, even more surprised by how sunny she was. It reminded him so much of-

Ahiru snapped her head to the side, eyes blinking at something she saw. "Fakir?"

Curious, Davis looked in her direction and saw a boy staring at him and Ahiru, hard yet fierce. He was as tall and old as Tai, and really handsome with long satiny dark-green/blackish hair in a low ponytail, velvety olive skin, and sharp emerald-green eyes, which were narrowed and glinting. He looked like a lone knight, wearing a white puffy shirt, a brown vest on top with a dark-brown belt with a gold buckle around his waist, long black pants tucked into black boots, a sword in a black sheath on his hip, and a maroon cloak draped around his broad shoulders.

"Fei-kur?" Davis pronounced. "This town got some weird names."

Fakir sharpened his eyes more and stalked forward. His hand shot out and grasped Ahiru's shoulder. "Ahiru…" He pulled her possessively close. Davis eyed him, equally tensely. "Strange things are happening."

"Strange? A girl who can turn into a duck and a princess, a cruel prince, a ballet dance sequence count?" Davis remarked sarcastically.

A dangerous growl rumbled from Fakir's throat. "No. Stranger than usual for the past couple of weeks."

Ahiru nodded. "Yeah…" She whimpered as Davis and Fakir shared a streak of fire through their eyes, heated by intense hostility. Knowing Fakir's possessiveness (but not his jealousy!), she attempted a friendly introduced. "Fakir, this is Davis. And Davis, this is Fakir."

The two boys grumbled.

"Aren't you're on parole?" Ahiru asked Fakir, her attention completely on him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He retorted.

Horror dawned on her. _"Quack!"_

Within a second, she turned into a duck again. Davis yelped and bent down, gathering up her clothes.

"Idiot." Fakir sighed, bending down and picking her pendant.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Davis snapped.

Both boys laid a gentle hand on Ahiru's small back, instantly their heads snapped up and their eyes stared more hostility. Then Fakir's slowly slipped away and Davis quickly picked her up. Fakir handed him and he snatched it.

"Get her to the academy." Fakir said sternly, and then he walked off.

"Aren't you coming?" Davis questioned. He didn't know the way to the academy and doesn't speak 'duck'.

The young man stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'm on parole. It means I'm suspended from school."

With that snarky remark, he stalked off, disappearing from sight.

Davis scoffed, offensive. "Geez! You don't need to be so crude!" He turned on his heels and walked off in a fast, angry pace. "He's as bad as my dad!"

* * *

><p>"Poor little duckling…" Drosselmeyer mocked at the close-up of Ahiru in Davis's arms. Grinning callously, he took out a pen and paper, and started writing a new story.<p>

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful swan that had a family of three eggs with the cob she love. But the youngest egg, not hatched yet, was taken away and born in a place where she was shunned for her uncommon appearance. She wanders away in sadness and find abuse wherever she went._

The storywriter laughed as he finished the story with a question.

_Will the little duckling ever find her true family?_

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue _It's My Turn Now _by Keke Palmer, from _Jump In_**}**

Back in Davis' world, Kari leaned on a dressing table, looking at her reflection. She was wearing her ballet gear. She stared intensely at her reflection. She may look sweet and delicate, but her expression was hard and her heart was strong.

"Ready, Kari?" Annalise asked, coming in from the changing room's door. She looked stunning in a blue figure-hugging one-shoulder top with a panel of long sassy tassels along the front, black shorts, slightly baggy white socks and black sporty trainers.

Kari pushed herself off the desk. Her face graced fierce and determination. "Yeah!"

_**What**_

_**Huh**_

_**Huh, huh, huh**_

_**My turn**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, whoa**_

_**Huh**_

_**Come on!**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, whoa**_

The two girls entered a dark hall, illumined with sunlight shining down from the ceiling windows.

"Let's go!" Annalise exclaimed. Kari stood a few steps behind her, ready to follow her every move. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

Kari: _**This time for real, **_

_**Tired of playin it safe **_

_**Inside I feel I've got what it takes **_

_**To prove to the world **_

_**Who I really can be **_

_**I know for sure **_

_**There's no stoppin' me **_

For warm-ups, they started with skipping. Annalise tested Kari's speed. The young brunette was skipping lightning fast!

Quartz and Gatomon did some skipping together, although they got tangled up by accident.

_**No time to wait on the side **_

_**Watchin it all pass me by **_

_**I'm gonna be in the game **_

_**Watch me play it **_

Next was yoga and meditation. As she meditated, Kari saw an image of a girl with long black hair in a white gown in her mind…

_**I'm commin' with it ya know **_

_**Let's get to start in the show **_

_**Turn up the lights hit the stage **_

_**No more waitin' **_

Kari grinned as Annalise set up a punching bag. Now it's serious.

Once Annalise had the bag up, Kari lunged and punched with all of her growing strength, pushing her mentor back from the sudden impact. Despite feeling a little dizzy, Annalise regained her balance and heartedly laughed at Kari's enthusiasm.

_**It's my turn now**_

_**And you know that I'm ready **_

_**It's my turn now**_

_**Yeah I'm strong and I'm steady**_

Kari attacked the punching bag, fusing her anger, jealousy and dedication into her fists.

_**Break down the wall**_

_**Gonna go for real**_

_**It's my time gonna shine **_

_**Show you how **_

_**Because it's my turn now**_

Annalise grabbed Kari around the waist and carried her away from the beaten bag. Kari wiggled in her clutches, making both of them laugh.

_**Oh, oh **_

_**What **_

_**Oh, oh **_

_**I'm in my groove **_

_**Now I'm havin some fun **_

_**I know what to do (what to do) **_

_**And how to get it done **_

Before they start with ballet, Annalise corrected Kari's position, shifting and straightened her limbs.

_**Do my thing **_

_**Double time **_

_**And there's no more than that **_

_**Make it good **_

_**Make it right **_

_**Hear the crowd react**_

Kari copied Annalise's elegant moves, slowly, carefully and graceful.

_**No time to wait on the side **_

_**Watchin it all pass me by **_

_**I'm gonna be in the game **_

_**Watch me play it **_

_**I'm comin' with it ya know **_

_**Let's get to start in the show **_

_**Turn up the lights hit the stage**_

_**No more waitin'**_

The dancing helped her find inner strength and in her mind, on the way of discovery, she ran into her inner demons, her past mistakes, her anger and jealousy, and her connection to the dark ocean.

_**It's my turn now**_

_**And you know that I'm ready**_

_**It's my turn now**_

_**Yeah I'm strong and I'm steady**_

_**Break down the**__** wall**_

_**Gonna go for real**_

_**It's my time gonna shine**_

_**Show you how**_

_**Because it's my turn now**_

Annalise left the gym to get water, leaving Kari alone to continue her intense training. Her strong will to get strong kept her going.

_**It's my turn now**_

_**In my heart I believe it**_

_**If I can see how**_

_**I can live what I'm dreamin'**_

_**(I'm ready oh!)**_

_**I understand**_

_**Now I know who I am**_

_**It's my chance**_

_**Gonna dance**_

_**Play it loud**_

_**Because it's my turn now**_

Kari stopped, her eyes casting on a dartboard and feather-tipped darts. A rack of martial arts equipment stood close by.

_**What**_

_**My turn now**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**My turn!**_

The next minute, Kari was throwing darts. Her aim was still weak and she kept missing the damn board! Growling frustratingly, she refused to give up and kept throwing dart after dart. Eventually with each throw, her aim got better, her arms swinging fast and strong, with a dart hitting the bull's eye!

_**1, 2, now I do**_

_**Just what I've always wanted to**_

_**3, 4 do some more**_

_**Everything you ever wanted**_

_**And been waitin' for**_

Now Kari was swinging a pair of _nunchucks_*** **swiftly around her body.

Gatomon had an expression of great disbelief that her girl was a different person.

_**It's my turn now**_

_**And you know**__** that I'm ready**_

_**It's my turn now**_

_**Yeah I'm strong and I'm steady**_

_**Break down the wall**_

_**Gonna go for real**_

_**It's my time gonna shine**_

_**Show you how**_

_**Because it's my turn now**_

Kari went back to her dancing, moving like professional Annalise but in her own style, which was faster and more zealous, matching her strong will.

_**It's my turn now**_

_**In my heart I believe it**_

_**If I can see how**_

_**I can live what I'm dreamin'**_

_**I understand**_

_**Now I know who I am**_

_**It's my chance**_

_**Gonna dance**_

_**Play it loud**_

_**Because it's my turn now!**_

She dropped to a perfect spilt and threw her head back, whipping her short, damp hairdo across her face. She stared at her mentor (who happened to saw her personal training) for a long moment, searching for a conclusion about her process.

Annalise pondered over her little protégé's results, and then nodded with approval with a smile. "You're ready."

Kari nodded back.

"Kari," Annalise slowly walked around her while keeping her eyes on her. "Tell me what you learnt in the past week."

"Inner strength lies within. Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Switching from 'teacher' to 'big sister', Annalise immediately sat beside her, wrapping arms around her. "Of course."

"I have mixed feelings for Davis." At that confession, black eyebrows flew up to the hairline. "I started seeing him in a new light after he made his big adventure and he and Kokoro got together. I couldn't help but want me with him instead of her."

"You're just confused. I have the same problem with your brother. I may compete in a lot of things but I won't compete against another girl whom I know he'll always favour."

"You mean Sora? Anna, Tai's crazy about you but he needs to get over her."

"I guess…Enough about me. Are you ok? You feel stronger?"

Kari pondered. She still had some more demons to conquer and come to terms about her muddling feelings for Davis. She came to the conclusion that she has no chance of breaking up DaiKoro and remembered there was one person she could give a chance…

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Pas de deux_ is a ballet duet.

***** _Nunchucks_ are a joined pair of weapons originating from Okinawa Island, consisting of two sticks connected at one end by a short chain or rope.


	37. Where Are You, Christmas?

**A Christmas present for you! Enjoy!**

**I do not own 'Where Are You Christmas' from the movie 'Dr Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas'.**

**All credits go to Faith Hill, Dr Seuss, Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment.**

* * *

><p>The music break shows Ahiru standing alone in a street, with snow heavily cloaking everything in sight. Fortunately she was dressed warm for the weather. She was looking up at the falling snowflakes, her big blue eyes tearing a teardrop of sadness.<p>

But a gentle hand wiped that teardrop away. Ahiru turned to an incredibly beautiful woman smiling down at her, showing her perfect pearly teeth. Her body of tall slenderness was dressed with a heavy white coat with fluffy white fur trim, a light-blue slim-fitting turtleneck, a long graceful white skirt, white tights and glittering gold heels. Simple makeup allowed her natural beauty to shine, with a little face glitter enhancing her deep-blue eyes that were expressing kindness. Extremely long vibrant gingery hair was elaborately done with braided front strands pinned at the back of her head. A gold amulet hung around her neck over the turtleneck and matched with gold long beaded drop earrings.

_**Oh…Oh, oh…**_

Ahiru's down-casted mood was lifted and she gave the woman a sunny smile. The woman returned a sunny smile of her own.

The woman gave Ahiru a wave as the young girl walked off, leaving her on the street.

_**Mm, hmm, hmm…**_

The woman looked around, pulling her coat more on her. She began to sing, possessing an incredible voice, so beautiful and powerful.

_**Where are you Christmas**_

_**Why can't I find you?**_

_**Why have you gone away?**_

The scene displayed another street where all of the DigiDestineds were celebrating Christmas.

_**Where is the laughter**_

_**You used to bring me?**_

_**Why can't I hear music play?**_

Meanwhile, Ahiru was looking out of her bedroom window. Davis was out on the street, kicking snow and laughing with his friends. But the look on Ahiru's face showed that something was missing…

_**My world is changing**_

_**I'm rearranging**_

_**Does that mean Christmas changes…too?**_

The woman walked to a big building, leaving a trail of sparkles as she stepped in, walking towards an office.

_**Oh…**_

She picked up a wretch, a knowing smile played on her lips.

_**Where are you Christmas**_

_**Do you remember?**_

_**The one you used to know?**_

_**Ohh…**_

She banged on an office's door, disturbing Masao Motomiya from his work. He growled in annoyance and covered his ears/fisting his hair in a Davis way.

_**I'm not the same one**_

_**See what the time's done**_

_**Is that why you have….let me go?**_

Getting up, Masao angrily threw open the door to yell at whoever disturbed from his overworking, only for to stop his breath and gawked like his son does when he saw a trail of sparkles and vibrant-coloured hair.

_**Oh…oh!**_

The woman sang her heart out, singing to the heavens.

_**Christmas is here**_

_**Everywhere, oh**_

_**Christmas is here**_

_**If you care!**_

_**Oh…!**_

Masao looked at the children having fun in the white snow. Even he had a strained bond with his son and daughter, he's still their father and was softer than he looked.

_**If there is love in your heart and your mind**_

_**You will feel like Christmas all the time**_

_**Oh!**_

In the midst of a snowball fight, the V-Hearts piled onto Davis in the snow. He coughed with his face stuffed with snow.

_**I feel you Christmas**_

_**I know I've found you**_

_**You never fade away**_

_**Hey…oh!**_

Senri was trying to get Jun underneath the mistletoe, at which she giggled and leaned back.

Caught underneath the mistletoe, Davis kissed Kokoro on the cheek, making her smile.

_**The joy of Christmas**_

_**Stays here inside us**_

_**Fills each and every heart…  
>With love….<strong>_

Fireworks exploded in the night's sky. Across the road, Masao saw Ahiru. She looked at him. Still looking wide-eyed at her, he walked to her, meeting toes with her.

She smiled sunnily up at him and surprisingly, Masao smiled ruggedly and then hugged her tightly.

_**Where are you Christmas?**_

_**Fill your heart with love**_

_**Mmm, hmm, hmm…**_

The woman ended her magical singing with a smile and disappeared with the snow in sparkles.


	38. When Christmas Comes to Town

**Another Christmas present for you!**

**I do not own 'When Christmas Comes to Town' from the movie 'Polar Express'.**

**All credits go to Warner Bros. Pictures.**

**Have a wonderful Christmas! Please review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La La La La La La La<br>La La La La La  
>La La La La La<strong>_

Lori stood at a balcony, looking up at the sky. She was wearing red pajamas. She was having a hard time to celebrate the most magical time of the year because she never could see the magic in the winter season.

Lori: _**I'm wishing on a star**_

_**And trying to believe**_

_**That even though it's far**_

_**He'll find me Christmas Eve**_

_**I guess that Santa's busy**_

_**Cause he's never come around**_

_**I think of him**_

_**When Christmas Comes to Town**_

The V-Hearts appeared behind her, Davis taking the spotlight first. They were wearing pajamas in their theme colours (use your imagination for what they're wearing).

Davis: _**The best time of the year**_

_**When everyone comes home**_

_**With all this Christmas cheer**_

_**It's hard to be alone**_

Lori turned around, slightly startled. Her closest friends gathered around her, smiling with intending of showing her the magic of Christmas.

Kokoro: _**Putting up the Christmas tree**_

_**With friends who come around**_

_**It's so much fun**_

_**When Christmas Comes to Town**_

Anya: _**Presents for the children**_

Annalise: _**Wrapped in red and green**_

Lori: _**All the things I've heard about**_

_**But never really seen**_

All: _**No one will be sleeping on**_

_**The night of Christmas Eve**_

_**Hoping Santa's on his way**_

They decided to have to their own winter wonderland and so, the scene transformed into an ice-rink. For starters, Kokoro performed a beautiful ice ballet and Annalise played ice hockey while Anya and Davis pulled Lori around.

Lori smiled, having fun.

Anya: _**Presents for the children**_

Annalise: _**Wrapped in red and green**_

Lori: _**All the things I've heard about**_

_**But never really seen**_

All: _**No one will be sleeping on**_

_**The night of Christmas Eve**_

_**Hoping Santa's on his way**_

Davis grabbed Kokoro by the waist and lifted her up in a Ballet way. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes as he set her down, hands staying on her.

Davis/Kokoro: _**When Santa's sleigh bells ring**_

Lori: _**I listen all around**_

Annalise placed Lori on her shoulders. Anya chuckled and minded the little girl in case of falling over.

Annalise/Anya: _**The herald angels sing**_

Lori: _**I never hear a sound**_

Kokoro: _**When all the dreams of children**_

Davis took Lori into his arms, holding her up. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lori: _**Once lost will all be found**_

Davis: _**That's all I want **_

_**When Christmas Comes to Town**_

All: _**That's all I want**_

_**When Christmas Comes to Town**_

Lori's dark-blue eyes brightened with a new shine, finally seeing the magic of Christmas, thanks to her best friends. To her, they were the best presents she ever got.


	39. Arc 3: Chapter 5

_**103 REVIEWS!**__ THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! YOU ARE SO KIND! I WON'T STOP UNTIL ITS DONE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong> (_Veemon_) Man! Me and Davis can't catch a break! Davis is supposed to take a day-off after he got a death-threatening fever but we got sucked into a storybook!

We end up in another world (AGAIN!) in a trapped town where people and fairytales mix! What the DigiCode is happening _this time?!_

However, Davis met this girl, Ahiru, who can turn into a duck! Then there was a hiphop ballet with a crazy raven guy and a pretty girl. Oh! And a really moody guy too!

This is crazy! Well, for me and Davish, crazy is normal.

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs-<strong>

**Ryuji Honda:** Naomi's paternal uncle and adoptive father. A lawyer who often works at home but makes good money for his family. Overprotective of Naomi, but has a playful and competitive side from his relationship with his younger brother, Naomi's father.

**Natsumi Honda:** Naomi's aunt and adoptive mother. Formerly Naomi's nanny, now a preschool teacher. Kind, gentle, loves children and Naomi.

**Naoto, Miyuu and Ryutaro Honda:** Naomi's triplet cousins, Age 5. Attends the preschool their mother works. Acts as Naomi's bodyguards and always fight and get into trouble. Have different but similar traits; Naoto is a strong soccer-loving athlete, Miyuu is the smartest (and only girl), and Ryutaro is a fun-loving troublemaker.

**Kin and Cherry:** Naomi's pet dogs. Kin is a male 1 year-old Labrador that is very affectionate, playful and chase after whatever ball he sees. Kin means 'Gold' in Japanese. Cherry is a female Cocker Spaniel puppy, affectionate and active like puppies are but not as overactive as Kin. Cherry's name from cherry blossom.

**Sotsona Shimazaki:** Sadie's Japanese widowed father. A veterinarian. Strong-looking but truly kind, friendly, and cares deeply for his family and does whatever he can to care for them.

**Kate Shimazaki:** Sadie's Australian deceased mother. Used to be her husband's assistant and occasionally stay at home to look after their daughters. Was kind, bright, woman, and adventurous. Very important to her family, especially Sadie.

**Bambi Shimazaki:** Sadie's younger sister, Age 6. Like Suzie Wong; playful, innocent, very carefree and acts her age, but pronounces her "R" sounds better.

**Kit:** Sadie's pet Japanese red fox. Name from _Kitsune_, Japanese for Fox. As mischievous and sly as her species, yet has a soft spot for Bambi and comforts Sadie in hard times.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu. I do not own _Self-Defeat_ by Tyler James Williams, _What You Mean To Me _by Sterling Knight, and _I Miss You_ by Miley Cyrus. All credits go to the record companies, Disney, songwriters and singers.

Once again, DigitalCrop generously made another music break and I edited it in my style. We do not own Digimon or 'Dark Side'. All credits to Mike Busbee, Alexander Geringas and Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 5

~Digital~

**(By DigitalCrop)** Kari had been in intense training with Annalise in ballet, attempting to improve herself physically. However, there is still one side of her that she didn't wish to acknowledge. Her memories go back to her experiences in the Dark Ocean, when she nearly became a queen bee to a group of mysterious creatures. After hours and hours of concentration and meditation combined with hard physical training, she decided she wanted to bring in the one person who truly cared for her: TK. She invited him to the ballet studio while Annalise was out. As the scene opened, we find TK and Patamon sitting in the audience while Kari was in her ballet outfit on a stage.

Kari addressed her audience of two. "TK... I've been doing a lot of thinking. We've been friends for a long time. I know now that I have no chance of breaking up Kokoro and Davis. That's why I want to... take our relationship to the next level. I know you like me, but if we want this to go any further, there's something you have to know."

She then pointed to Gatomon who turned on a CD player. As the song started, Kari begun her performance.

Kari: _**Oh**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh<strong>_

Kari began with the basic steps, nothing too serious. As the first verse progresses, the movements become more defined, more dynamic, more violent.

Kari: _**There's a place that I know**_  
><em><strong>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I show it to you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will it make you run away?<strong>_

_**Or will you stay**_  
><em><strong>Even if it hurts?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if I try to push you out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you return?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And remind me who I really am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please remind me who I really am<strong>_

As the chorus started, Kari's movements show just how willing she was to accept her dark side, but how she just wasn't quite willing to go all the way. TK was taken aback by how dark and serious she became.

Kari: _**Everybody's got a dark side**_  
><em><strong>Do you love me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you love mine?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody's a picture perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we're worth it<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know that we're worth it<strong>_

As Kari's movements became gentler and more subdued, she looked longingly at TK, who now doesn't know what to think.

Kari: _**Will you love me?**_  
><em><strong>Even with my dark side?<strong>_

As the second verse begun, the humans and Digimon found themselves mentally taken back to the Dark Ocean. Kari's leotard blossomed into a stunningly dark black outfit, with homages to the stories of H.P. Lovecraft and Black Swan. TK became horrified and deeply concerned about what was happening. The young ballerina was dealing with her own fears head on. Her outward expression was that of sheer confidence, but inwardly, she was just as terrified as he was and was struggling to hold onto hope.

Kari: _**Like a diamond**_  
><em><strong>From black dust<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's hard to know what can become<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you give up<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't give up on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please remind me who I really am<strong>_

A group of Scubamon quickly moves in and started joining her in dance during the chorus, as Kari's movements become violent and aggressive again.

Kari: _**Everybody's got a dark side**_  
><em><strong>Do you love me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you love mine?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody's a picture perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we're worth it<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know that we're worth it<strong>_

_**Will you love me?**_  
><em><strong>Even with my dark side?<strong>_

TK struggled to stay in one place as he wondered what had happened to Kari. Kari pleaded with him not to run away, slowly becoming more confident in herself, and willing to deal with her inner darkness. Her mind flashed back to the events of "His Master's Voice" and "Opposites Attract". Patamon was eager to protect TK.

Kari: _**Don't run away**_  
><em><strong>Don't run away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just tell me that you will stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Promise me you will stay<strong>_

_**Don't run away**_  
><em><strong>Don't run away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just promise me you will stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Promise me you will stay<strong>_

In the calm before the storm, Kari again looked to TK, searching for acceptance.

Kari: _**Will you love me?**_  
><em><strong>Ohh<strong>_

Now we hit the exciting climax of the song. Kari's movements became haunting and breath-taking. It became quickly apparent that she fully accepted the darkness in her heart, but she wished to use it to create light. As a result, the lighthouse beacon's hue gradually changed from darkness to light. But It doesn't look like TK can take much more of this.

Kari: _**Everybody's got a dark side**_  
><em><strong>Do you love me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you love mine?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody's a picture perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we're worth it<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know that we're worth it<strong>_

As the song winded down, the humans and Digimon (with the exception of the Scubamon) were mentally transported back to the ballet studio, where everything slowly returned to normal. Kari made one last plea to TK for acceptance.

Kari: _**Will you love me?**_  
><em><strong>Even with my dark side?<strong>_

_**Don't run away**_  
><em><strong>Don't run away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't run away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Promise you'll stay<strong>_

The performance ended with Kari making one last graceful movement, which she holds. Patamon and Gatomon cheered from the audience and from backstage respectively, but TK was at a loss for words.

**(Now my work)** Kari relaxed from her pose, and then straightened up, looking at TK. "Well? What do you think?"

TK had his mouth open but nothing came out.

"TK?"

"Say something, TK!" Patamon whispered, trying to help him.

TK started off with an "Uh…" while he searched for excuses in his mind. The truth that the dance scared him doesn't seem the best choice. But because of his fear of darkness, he couldn't find the goodness in it and he was _horrified _that Kari could.

"It…was…unlike anything I ever seen before."

Kari frowned, crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hips. "TK, I know that means you hate it."

"I didn't hate it!" TK stood up from his seat. "It was just…not like you."

"Were you expecting me to dance like a sugarplum fairy?"

"Maybe…"

"_TK!"_ Kari screeched at him, throwing him off by surprise. "I'm sick of being treated like a glass ornament! I want to be strong!"

"And going evil is gonna help you?" It slipped out of his mouth and he couldn't stop the argument from growing.

"I'm not going evil! I'm accepting the darkness in my heart!"

"You're the Bearer of Light! You don't have darkness!"

"I do! And I can use it for good!"

"Darkness is _not _and _never will_ be a good thing!"

"Davis sees the good in it and you should live up to your crest, Mr Hopeful!"

TK snarled. "What does _he_ have what _I_ **don't?**"

"I can make a dozen lists! For one thing, he learnt to let go of his pride!"

"_Pride?_ In what way am I proud?"

"You won't overcome your stupid pride and make amends with Koichi!"

"He's the Warrior of Darkness!"

Finally Kari held her hands out, stopping TK from any more arguing.

"I'm not going to waste any more of my time fighting with you." She told him, sternly calm. "I'm giving you a chance and you're blowing it. I'll still give you one but I want you to get off your high horse and be more like the kind little boy filled with hope you used to be instead of a jackass."

She turned away from him and left the studio followed by Gatomon, leaving him alone in the room to finally think about his actions and pull himself together. He thought long and hard, and realized how different he was in the past. He would've welcomed anyone with open arms, no matter how different they are compared to him. He may be scarred from his past experiences but now, he had to accept the darkness in his own heart like Kari and move on. He had to admit, he was jealous of the attention Davis was constantly getting but he deserved it. They would've a close brotherly bond like he has with Ken.

_Davis…_

Eyes as clear and blue as the sky flew open.

"Kari, wait!"

TK ran out followed by Patamon crying his name.

* * *

><p>"These are so retro!" Rika complimented while looking at vintage jewellery with no disgust. The flea market rustled and bustled in the background. So far the date was going well. Jack's idea of bringing her to a flea market made shopping enjoyable for her.<p>

"Jack?" She said while her eyes stayed on a red/black beaded necklace with a round violet crystal.

"Um…"

Perplexed by his answer, she turned and found her date wearing a _Noh_***** mask.

Rika smirked amusedly at him. "Very funny."

Jack took off the wooden mask, bringing a sheepish grin to light. But the happy mood cut short for him when he saw a group of teenagers in the crowd a few feet away, a Brazilian boy holding a green lizard out like a metal detector.

Dojo twitched his ears, his yellowy eyes piercing. "Warm…warm…cold!" Raimundo quickly shifted Dojo from his right to the left. "Warm…getting warmer…hot! Wu dead ahead!"

The monks all looked to the right, in the direction of the active Wu, which led to…

"Jack Spicer!" Omi cried.

Jack cringed. _Oh great!_

"You rattlesnake!" Clay snarled as he and his friends advanced forward.

Jack panicked. "Oh boy!"

Impmon and Renamon watched everything from a rooftop.

"What is this about?" Renamon asked.

"Jackie-boy's past is catching up ta him." Impmon answered.

"Was he evil?"

"He wuz a wannabe baddie."

Rika was too busy looking at vintage treasures and picked up a card. The card caught her full interest, how the black card shone with a silver light, as if the card was made out of pure jet stone. "Interesting…."

Jack ran out, trying to reason with the angry monks. "Please listen. I'm-"

"Drop the act, Jack!" Raimundo snapped.

"The Wu is not yours and we will not rest until it is rightfully in our possession!" Omi proclaimed.

Jack cringed and had no choice but to back away as the Xiaolin Dragons moved on him. He was surrounded by them with no way out….

To make matters worse, Rika torn from her first happy shopping experience to search for him, calling for him!

"Jack?"

_Oh crap! I can't let Rika see me like this. _He sweated, desperately thinking of an escape plan. _I can't let the dragons and the Heylin bully me. I have to be strong. What would Davis do?_ His friend was so courageous and incredibly well-likable, the Dragons would have no chance against him. His friendship made him more open with his wacky character… _What would I do from what I learned from him?_

**{**Cue _Self-Defeat_ by Tyler James Williams, from 'Let It Shine'**}**

Red eyes furrowed with new-found strength and courage. No way was he going to let the Xiaolin Dragon put him down any more.

He held his arm out to block Raimundo's warning punch and threw his arm off, a Tai-Chi move he learnt from Henry.

"What the?" Raimundo gasped.

Jack held out his hand, lifting a finger as hiphop music started to play.

_**One**_

_**I'm tripping literally, I should be dishwashing**_

_**Causes' I got bowlegged knees and often they be crossing**_

_**Go ahead and ask my bosses, they'll tell you that I'm clumsy**_

_**I'll probably fall into your fist, so you don't have to punch me**_

The monks were speechless. A crowd gathered around the group, liking the music and unique style of rapping.

Rika pushed herself to the front, looking quizzed at Jack. Was he dissing himself in a rap battle to a bunch of kids?

_**Two**_

_**I'm Vegetarian, so I don't want no beef**_

_**You've lost expensive Jewellery I've lost my crooked teeth**_

_**I sing in church choir, my daddy is a Reverend**_

_**I tried to be a gansta but my curfew was eleven**_

The crowd laughed at Jack's disses but actually found them funny, not humiliating.

The monks just stared at him, still speechless.

_**Three**_

_**I drive my Vespa through the streets and wear my helmet proud**_

_**I do my homework every night, then come to this rowdy crowd**_

_**I signed a full on battle, filled in all the basics**_

_**But when they saw it was me, they put me on the waiting list**_

The crowd went 'oh!' Rika threw her hair back, laughing.

_**Four**_

_**I run from bullies in the streets, I don't know how to fight**_

_**I don't throw lefts or rights, I just slap, sprint and write**_

_**I'm skinny all scrawny arms and a tiny chest**_

_**Shoot! I could hide behind that pole if I just hold my breath**_

Jack sucked in his gut, making the crowd roar at the comic effect.

"Way to go, Jackie boy!" Impmon cheered.

_**Five**_

_**My apron looks like a dress**_

_**I could twirl around like a pretty princess**_

_**I'm not a busboy, I'm a waitress**_

_**But I can't get the drink right**_

_**Taste Test**_

Jack decided to let out his silliness, using it to tease the ones who always put him down.

_**Let me find whose around, those your guests**_

_**My hand got sweaty and I lost my grip**_

_**My shoes don't fit, they hand me down**_

_**From the Salvation Army right Down-Town**_

Hopping up and down, Jack gave a salute, making the monks slightly irritated by his odd confidence.

_**When I walk into the room the lights go down**_

_**I'm so ugly, mom won't hug me**_

_**And that's to tell you about it**_

_**I'm beating myself something you couldn't do**_

The crowd cheered. Jack grinned at the dumbfounded faces on the dragons.

"Take that!" With that, he jumped aside and took Rika's wrist, taking her with him as he ran down the busy market.

Rika was barking out questions. "What was that for? Who were those guys? The cheeseball, cowboy, Brazilian and _gyaru_*****?" She stopped the running and grabbed his collar, pulling his face up to hers, which was displaying burning anger. "I want answers now!"

"I have a lousy past." Jack admitted. Rika's glare made him spill his secrets and past. After he told her, her anger faded to soft surprise. He hung his head down, ashamed of his past doings. "I don't want to go back to the weak, lanky momma's boy. Davis gave me real friendship and I don't want to lose it."

Suddenly he grunted in pain when Rika landed a punch at his arm.

She directed a frown to him. "That's for lying to me!"

"I didn't lie to you! I just didn't tell you!" Jack whined as he rubbed his sore arm.

Then Rika punched his other arm. "Then that's for not telling me the truth." And then she grabbed his collar and pulled him in again. "And this is for everything else."

She did the unexpected. She kissed him on the lips so boldly. Jack froze under her lips. After a few seconds, she released him. His legs wobbled, shaking like jelly and he dazedly twirled in circles. Once he regained balance and consciousness (and confidence), he and Rika joined hands, going off and continuing with their first date.

* * *

><p>Koichi knocked his knuckles on the shiny wooden door, attached to the house of his love interest. He waited, hearing footsteps approaching and the door opened. A man eyed him with glaring royal-blue eyes. His red was literally red with a thick and shaggy texture like Naomi's red-pink bushy curls. He was dressed for business in a brown shirt, a pair of navy pants, a red tie and red shoes.<p>

The Warrior of Darkness bravely at the man he assumed to be Naomi's overprotective father. "Mr Honda, I'm here to see Naomi."

"What do you want with my niece?" Mr Honda demanded in a stern, dangerously low tone. The man had the ferociousness of a dragon. If his buttons were anymore pushed…

Koichi kept his bravery up but his eyebrows rose slightly in confusion. _Niece?_ _I thought he's her father…_ "I-"

Suddenly three small kids having different but similar traits and two dogs attacked Koichi. Shishio shrieked like a housecat, jumping up and caught in Koichi's arms to escape out of the reach of the hyperactive a cream-coloured, medium-sized Labrador puppy wearing a light-blue collar with a gold tag and a smaller puppy, a copper-coloured Cocker Spaniel that wore a pink collar with a gold tag.

"Back off, Wacky!" One of the triplets barked. He looked like a strong soccer-loving little athlete. He had Mr Honda's red hair and royal-blue eyes which makes him the splitting image of him, and also wore a green shirt, yellow shorts, light-green socks, and green sneakers.

Koichi blinked at the youngster's proclamation. "Wacky?" He remembered the one other person who drove Naomi up the wall to rare irritation. "Oh, you mean _Waki_. No, I am not him."

"Wacky is fatter than him!" Another kid, a girl, pointed out. She had long, brown hair that she had pulled in a ponytail with wavy bangs, intelligent olive-green eyes, and wearing a red shirt, a pink skirt, red Mary-Janes with white socks and red clip-on earrings.

"Then you're the jerk she actually likes!" Another boy cried behind Koichi, squirting a watergun at him, sending him and his Digimon screaming in surprise. The troublemaker looked like a mix of his siblings with spiky auburn hair, blue eyes with a swirling mix of green, and wore a blue hoodie with a darker-blue hood, a blue shirt underneath, purple jeans, and brown sneakers.

A beautiful woman ran out. She was much younger than Mr Honda, long brown hair that trembling down to her back, her slim figure adorned in a white/yellow-striped, sleeveless dress that reached her ankles, accustomed with a dark-blue vest with colourful badges, and her gracefully running feet wearing white sandals. The little smart girl was the splitting image of her.

"Naoto, Miyuu, Ryutaro, Don't do that! Kin, Cherry, shoo!" She shooed the young children and puppies inside the house. Then she turned around. Her kind olive-green eyes looked to Koichi. "I'm so sorry."

The young man bowed politely, making her smile, impressed by his courtesy. "I'm not offended, madam. I would like to see Naomi, please."

"For what?"

"I want to apologize to her."

"Have you been sexually harassing Naomi?" Mr Honda demanded.

"Ryuji!" The woman gasped.

"I can press charges against you!"

"Ryuji!" His beautiful young wife pulled him back by the collar not too gently.

"It was bad enough with that Midorikawa boy, Natsumi, now we have another one!"

Koichi refused to back down, even to Naomi's family. "I made mistakes and I wish to redeem myself for her. Please!"

"It's gonna take more than a measly sorry!" The leader of the triplets, Naoto, proclaimed.

"Yeah! She's smart!" Miyuu, the only girl exclaimed.

But Koichi stubbornly refused to budge, even when Ryutaro blasted water from the garden hose on him.

Upstairs, Naomi sat side-legged in her mini-couch, passing the time by rubbing circles on Cherubimon's Egg while Ouka sat on her lap, keeping her warm. Naomi stared at herself on the egg's newly shiny surface. But like in the Trailmon (from Arc 2: Chapter 10 part 1), her reflection was still blurry. She still had no clue about her past. What makes her 'her'? Her uncle and aunt told her as much as they can.

Her parents, Haruki and Sakuya, were scientists, explaining why Naomi was so intelligent. They were working long and hard on a top secret, important project. Her uncle Ryuji, and her father's older brother whom he shared a completive but playful and close relationship since they were kids, had no idea what they were doing. No one does. Because they were putting most of their time on their project, they hired a nanny for their daughter, a young, fresh out of Childcare College woman named Natsumi. She was a second mother figure to Naomi while her parents work. But Natsumi assured her that her parents loved her and always had time for her. Through them, Natsumi met and married Ryuji, despite an age gap.

But one night 6 years ago, Natsumi was sick, and so unable to look after her 8 year-old niece. Her in-laws/employers let her take the night off and take care of Naomi themselves.

The next morning, the Honda house was found in chaos. Haruki and Sakuya were found in their basement, dead from an unknown force. Their daughter was nowhere to be found. No evidence was found that it was murder or even a fourth person was involved…so what happened? How did she end up in the DigiWorld and became Princess Sakuramon?

After she disappeared, her aunt found out her sickness wasn't a sickness, but she was pregnant with the triplets. While Miyuu was named for her mother's personality ('Beautiful tenderness') and Ryutaro was named for his father, the oldest Naoto was named for Naomi.

Her earliest memory is waking up in Sadie's bedroom. The strawberry-blonde said she floated down from the sky! Her friend was much steelier back then but softened through their friendship. She met her pet Labrador, Kin, while in Sadie's care. The Cocker Spaniel, Cherry, was a welcoming gift from her adoptive parents.

After a long process of investigating and tests, Naomi officially returned to her old life. Ryuji welcomed her into his family and promised to keep her safe from harm, resulting him to be overprotective. Natsumi cried in joy when Naomi was found. The triplets loved her as a sister, especially for her kindness and act as her bodyguards.

But that still doesn't answer her questions. The childish infatuation with Koichi was small but made a huge impact on her. It broke her heart that he was using her for pleasure. Her head rattled with questions. _What did I see in him in the first place?_

A knock disturbed her from her musing. Her aunt slipped in, followed by the dogs, the puppies jumping up at Naomi's seat. Ouka jumped off and rolled away with Kin and Cherry took her place on Naomi's lap, the girl rubbing her smooth fur with a loving smile.

Natsumi slowly stepped forward, carefully telling her beloved niece a message. "Naomi, there's a boy asking for you."

Naomi groaned."Not again…Tell Waki I-"

Natsumi interrupted her. "His name is Koichi Kimura."

Naomi's cerise-coloured pigtails flew up like Pippi Longstocking. Her amethyst eyes were expanded wide, making her eyes look like real amethyst gems. _"Koichi?"_

"He's very persistent. He resisted your uncle and your little bodyguards."

Did he? But Naomi shut her eyes, looking away from her aunt. "I'm sorry, Aunt Natsumi, but I cannot bear to see him. It hurts too much."

Natsumi pressed her lips, concern expressing in her kind eyes. Nonetheless, she left the room to tell Koichi that Naomi wishes not to see him.

Ouka stopped her rolling, lifting her head up to her princess. "Naomi, why don't you give him a chance?"

Her princess picked up Davis's stubbornness. In a Davis fashion, the girl huffed and turned away.

**{**Cue _What You Mean To Me _by Sterling Knight, from Disney's 'StarStruck'**}**

But then the sound of a guitar playing floated in the air.

"What in the world?" She curiously looked out of her window and gasped softly. "Koichi?"

In the front yard, Koichi was playing a guitar and singing.

_**Can't blame you for thinking**_

_**That you never really knew me at all**_

_**I tried to deny you**_

_**But nothing ever made me feel so wrong**_

_**I thought I was protecting you**_

_**From everything that I go through**_

_**But I know that we got lost along the way**_

She must admit, he had a nice voice. But his voice and song took her aback by the true sincerity he was expressing.

_**Here I am with all my heart**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**I know I let you down**_

_**But I'm never gonna make**_

_**That mistake again**_

_**You brought me closer**_

_**To who I really am**_

_**Come take my hand**_

_**I want the world to see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**What you mean to me**_

He gazed up to her, his hypnotizing blue eyes big and swirling with truth and love.

_**Just know that I'm sorry**_

_**I never wanted to make you feel so small**_

_**Our story is just beginning**_

_**But let the truth break down these walls**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**And every time I think of you**_

_**I think of how you pushed me through**_

_**And show me how much better I could be**_

He poured his feelings into the song and the song got more powerful.

_**Here I am with all my heart**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**I know I let you down**_

_**But I'm never gonna make**_

_**That mistake again**_

_**You brought me closer**_

_**To who I really am**_

_**Come take my hand**_

_**I want the world to see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**Yeah**_

Naomi opened the window and leaned out, staring down at the determined boy. Her expression said it all; speechless.

_**You make me feel like I'm myself**_

_**Instead of being someone else**_

_**I wanna live that every day**_

_**You say what no one else was saying**_

_**You know exactly how to get to me**_

_**You know it's what I need**_

_**It's what I need**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Here I am with all my heart**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**(I hope you understand)**_

_**I know I let you down**_

_**But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
>(That mistake again)<strong>_

_**You brought me closer**_

_**To who I really am**_

_**So come take my hand**_

_**I want the world to see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**What you mean to me**_

Koichi breathed heavily after passionately singing, his head bowed. When he looked up to Naomi's window, she wasn't here. Shishio pawed his leg, making him look ahead of him, finding Naomi coming out behind the front door. The soft smiling expression on her beautiful face told him she was touched by his serenade. But he knew he needed to do more.

He took her hands, gently pulling her to him. He touched foreheads with her, making her see more of his sincerity. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything. We met at Kindergarten and were polar opposites. You had rich scientists for parents while my mom was divorced and working overtime to support me. You were bright and happy while I was moody and always upset. You were smart for a little girl yet naïve and innocent and I understood harsh reality better than you. We were both different from the other kids and for some reason, you fell for me. I thought you were being stupid but I was too blind to see that you were only trying to help me. The last thing I ever said to you was to leave me alone. My father already did it to me. But the next day…you were gone. I knew you love me and that hurt. I was so overwhelmed with emotions I couldn't explain. I blamed myself for wishing you to disappear since. Then I found my brother and my parents got together, I felt like I was finally in peace. But then you came back with no memory about us and I lost my mind! I-"

Anything else Koichi had to say was stopped short when Naomi planted her lips on his, shutting him up. He stiffened under her gentle touch. But he couldn't resist her sweet kiss and finally returned the affection, deepening the kiss, filling it with true love. Her Labramon and his Liollmon affectionately rubbed cheeks.

He slid his hands up her back as they separated, lovingly smiles on their happy faces. "Naomi, be serious. We're constantly in contrast. Why would you possibly love me?"

She looped her arms around his neck. "I'm not sure why I did, but we can find out."

They came in for another kiss, more passion intended, but a jet of water threw Koichi off!

"Paws off her, grabby!" The auburn-redhead of the triplets commanded, nozzle in hand and his older siblings holding up the hose alongside him.

Naomi turned around, back of her hands on her shapely hips, a stern frown replaced her blissful smile. "Naoto, Miyuu, Ryutaro!"

The triplets froze, as if she was their mother, not their cousin.

Kin and Cherry rushed out and went crazy at licking Koichi.

He laughed. "_Now_ I see why Waki is always bruised after going to your house…"

* * *

><p>JP and Charisse were left alone after Charisse's father, Gordon, ran out with a mouthful of wasabi and the rest of her family chased after him. Charisse had no concern for the situation since it happened before <em>multiple times.<em>

"Your family seems…" JP gingerly started to break the silence.

"Crazy?" Charisse quipped. Kinda like JP, she cannot stand silences and always try to lighten peoples' moods, although hers was currently dampened. With an easy flick of her right hand, she skilfully unfurled a deck of cards, smiling coolly, cool brown eyes half-lid.

"Cool!" JP exclaimed, amazed, and then he smirked amusedly. "Check this out." He pulled a classic card trick, cards flying out of his hands in a row. That earned a clap from Charisse.

They ended up in a battle of skill, trying to best each other in card magic.

"Is this your card?" JP grinned flashily as he proudly showed a red Ace, his Kokuwamon sparking excitedly.

"Yeah, but I top that with this card." Charisse chose a random card and showed a Black Queen of hearts. Her HoneyBeemon sweetly buzzed, her wings flapping.

JP blushed at what the Queen of hearts represented, but then he stopped the flirting, looking over Charisse. The Warrior of Earth turned around. Yoko was standing alone at the folding door.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Charisse asked, surprised that she hadn't notice her sister-in-law watching her and JP flirting each other with card tricks, feeling slightly embarrassed, blushing so.

"I didn't want to disturb you so I waited."

Yoko calmly stepped forward and knelt beside Charisse, and set out her tea set. Charisse watched her carefully pour hot green tea into a delicate china cup and then offered her that cup. The young girl looked at the cup and up to her sister-in-law, who just gave her a calm smile.

"How come we never got along?" She blunted out.

"We never had the chance to talk." Yoko countered, keeping calm. "I love your brother and I respect your parents, but they rush into matters too fast."

JP eyed them, looking a little bewildered. They were so similar with cool attitudes and Charisse disliked her? Then again….She didn't state _why_. She always complain about her family's impatience…

"Charisse!" He exclaimed, making the African-American jump. "The only reason you don't like Yoko is because your parents and brother kept pushing you to like her. I bet you never spoke a word to her without your family interfering."

That brought guilt on Charisse. "You're right." She turned to Yoko, wearing an expression of remorse. "Yoko, I'm sorry for how I treated you."

A kind smile was dawned on her and a white hand gently caressed the left side of her angular face. "I waited for the right time for us to talk since I first met you. I want to be accepted by you in your own time."

"FINALLY!"

The two girls, boy and Digimon jumped at the sudden shout. They looked to the door, finding the three impatient Matthews beaming with success.

"About time!" Eddie cheered.

"Our hard work has paid off!" Erin praised.

Charisse and Yoko shared a glance. Then they lifted their heads up and folded their arms. They shot cool looks to the three.

"Patience is a virtue." Charisse simply said.

"Patience is a necessary requirement of life." Yoko stated calmly.

JP, Taser and Honey snickered at the dumbfounded Matthews clan.

* * *

><p>Annalise flopped and spread her body out on the couch, settling beside Anya. She sighed heavily after running to her best friend's house. The minute the door opened, Anya's older brother pounced on Quartz in hopes of examining her organs. The Bearer of Bravery twisted his arm behind his back, holding him down as he screamed in pain until she promptly dropped him and stepped in, her shook-up bunny protectively guarded in her arms.<p>

"I'm sorry about my inappropriate brother." Anya said with her eyes focused on the screen of her computer. "How is Kari by the way?"

"She's doing her little ritual today to TK. Man!" Annalise threw her head back, flipping her ponytail like a whip. "She's like a jet! She can't slow down! I never thought that Tai's sweet baby sister can be so hard-headed!"

Anya made a knowing smile. "Your own protégé. Next thing you know, she'll wearing a ponytail and headphones."

"What's wrong with headphones? They could be the girl equivalent of goggles."

"They rattle your brains with loud music." Smirking, Anya poked Annalise's head with her pointy finger. "Like it did to yours."

Annalise whined and pouted childishly, but then her attention was quickly grabbed by the gold old bracelets on Anya's screen. "Nice bracelets. What's the price?"

"I'm researching ancient Egyptian jewellery because the DigCodes I'm studying are about a bracelet. It doesn't describe its appearance."

"Does Davis know?"

"Not if I can get pass his sister."

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>Koji and Shira approached the house at the end of the street. It was the exactly the same as his house but it had a balcony high up. Confidently, Koji knocked the door and waited. He heard squealing and giggling inside. Then the door opened and Koji looked up at a muscular man with short, burnt-orange coloured hair, dark eyes, and wearing an off-white shirt, yellow pants with a brown belt, and brown shoes.<p>

Koji felt slightly intimidated by the man's strong front. "Hello sir."

The man surprised Koji with a kind smile. "Hello." He and Koji shook hands. "I'm Sotsona Shimazaki."

"Koji Minamoto. I live up the street."

The man's kind smile widened. "Nice to meet you. My family and I moved here about a year ago but we hadn't had the chance to interact with the neighbours." His dark eyes dawned on Shira. "Are you one of Sadie's friends?"

_Actually I'm her friend with benefits._ If this gentle giant knew that his daughter was in a secret relationship to ease extreme sexual tension, he would have a heart attack!

"Yes, sir."

A cute giggle came from behind Sotsona and a girl's head popped out from the side of Sotsona's leg. For a second, Koji thought it was Sadie. But he realized it was a little girl, no bigger than her father's leg. Despite her small size, she looked identical to Sadie with the same light-blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair, light-peach skin with freckles. She had on a light-green dress, pink shorts, green shoes with yellow streaks, and a purple hairband as to Sadie's bandana.

"This is Bambi, my youngest." Sotsona introduced.

"Hi!" Bambi said cheerfully, smiling. She was the polar opposite of her older sister.

Sotsona let Koji and Shira inside. A red fox slipped through Koji's legs, almost causing him to fall.

Luckily Sotsona caught him and helped him back on his feet. "Oh, that's Kit, our pet fox."

The Warrior of Light watched the red fox and Bambi, squealing, run around in circles. Then the sly vixen slipped past Bambi and scampered upstairs.

**{**Cue _I Miss You _by Miley Cyrus**}**

With Sotsona's permission, Koji followed Kit upstairs, coming to an open bedroom door and stopped in his tracks once he heard a clear but familiar voice singing.

_**Sha la la la la, sha la la la la**_

_**You used to call me your angel**_

_**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**_

_**You'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I love the way you felt so strong**_

Koji slowly approached the bedroom, listening to the singing. He peeped past the door and made a shocking discovery.

Sadie was playing a heartfelt ballad on her purple guitar. She was so unlike the steely, tough-girl he knew.

_**I never want you to leave**_

_**I want you to stay here holdin' me**_

After rubbing his eyes from disbelief, Koji scanned the room for answers, unnoticed by Sadie.

A small shrine, consisting of a framed picture of a woman decorated with purple flowers gave him a theory.

He turned his gaze to Sadie with remorse, finally understanding.

_**I miss you, I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here some how**_

Sadie, while lost in her grief, visualized a lovely woman sitting beside her on the bed, wrapping arms around her shoulders, dawning a sweet smile on her. She had wavy, luscious orange hair in a short ponytail with loose, thick bangs around her face, the same beautiful aquamarine-blue eyes as Sadie and Bambi, and peach skin. Her shapely body was adorned with a pink quarter-sleeved shirt, high-waisted baggy, magenta shorts held up by a tie-belt, pink knee-high socks, and magenta combat ankle-boots.

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

Dingo laid his big head on her lap and Kit curled in a ball against her hip, both were providing her comfort.

_**You used to call me your dreamer**_

_**And now I'm livin' out my dream**_

_**Oh, how I wish you could see**_

_**Everything that's happening for me**_

Her mother was very important to her. When she was alive, she was an amazing woman. Sadie got her adventurous spirit from her. She and her little sister took after their Australian mother. But then she got sick and died, causing a huge impact on the once happy family.

_**I'm thinkin' back on the past**_

_**It's true the time is flyin' by too fast**_

She became extremely aggressive from her sadness and anger. Her father was concerned about her aggressive behaviour after his wife's death so he decided to move his family to his hometown, Shibuya, for a fresh start. But this cause distance between him and Sadie. Bambi wasn't affected by her mother's death as much as Sadie so she remained cheerful.

_**I miss you, I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here some how**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

The night she moved to Japan from Australia, a certain mysterious girl floated down from the sky and landed in her arms (from 'Castle in the Sky' by Hayao Miyazaki which I do not own). Remembering her kind late mother, she formed a friendship with Naomi and helped her find her family.

_**I know you're in a better place yeah**_

_**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**_

_**I know you're where you need to be**_

_**Even though it's not here with me**_

She's still sensitive about her mother's death, but the comfort of her family and closest friends struggle to help her through.

_**I miss you, I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

Koji stepped inside and stood behind the bed and Sadie, waiting for her song to end.

_**I miss you, I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you...**_

After finishing, the heartbroken Japanese-Australian wiped away her brave tears. Dingo gave her a smooth lick on the side of her heart-shaped face and Kit rubbed against her hip. Sadie geninuely smiled at her Dorumon and pet fox, feeling better…and watched.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned and let out a shriek. _"Koji?"_

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"**_

Scared, Kit ran out, slipping past Koji. The boy bravely stood his ground. Like his older twin brother did.

"Hi!" Dingo greeted happily.

"Your dad let me in and I live in the same neighbourhood, just up the road."

"_**GET OUT!"**_

Sadie stood up, arms out to forcefully push Koji out, but he grabbed her arms. He tugged her forward and circled his arms around her waist.

"Get off!"

She trashed in his arms, banging his hands on his chest, legs kicking his shines, her head butting his face. But he gripped tight on her. He shut the door behind them with one hand. In the process of the struggle, legs got tangled and the couple came crashing down on Sadie's bed. Koji took the advantage of landing on top of Sadie, pinning her hands down. He held her down, gazing hard down at her. Sadie saw how serious he was.

"Why are you here?!" She screamed in his face.

He flinched for a second, and then glared furiously at her. "I love you!"

Sadie suddenly stopped struggling. Her face was blank. Her pretty eyes blinked.

1…2…3…

"_HOLY SHIT!"_

With surprise, shock and strength, she threw him off. He landed hard on the floor and sat up with a groan and rubbing his neck's back.

She was madly panicking, pulling her hair and making frightened expressions. "This can't be happening!"

Koji fixed his eyes to her. "What? Never thought one day, a boy would profess his love for you?"

"Shut up, Minamoto!" She snapped. She rubbed her temples, hands tangling in her wavy locks. "This is too much!"

"Sadie…" Koji rose up settling down beside her, carefully lifting a hand to her. He felt her shivered once his hand made contact with her shoulder. "I understand it's hard to move on…."

Instantly, Sadie's scowling face shot straight up. "How would you understand? Your mom is still alive! Mine is gone and she's **never **_coming_ _**BACK!"**_

Tears fell and cries choked out from Sadie. Her grief and sadness could no longer be contained. Koji caught her leaning forward and let her bawled on him. He had **never** seen her so fragile. Their first meeting was when she marched up to his friends and started yelling at his brother for his strange behaviour toward Naomi. After that, he went to his brother's defence against her, they fought ferociously, heatedly agued, shouted at the top of their lungs. However in the fire flared a desire and they ended up kissing! Their bodies had minds of their own. The passionate 13-rated sexual tension was a shock to them. In order to sooth the tension, Sadie had no choice but to agree to a relationship, strictly secret and kissing.

But she never account that the tension would blossom into love.

"I can't do this, Koji…" She choked in his chest, face buried in his shirt and under his jacket. "I already lost my mom…I can't love anyone else anymore…"

Her face was cupped and brought up by two hands directly up to stern, narrowed azure eyes.

"Now you listen to what I have to say." He told her very strictly, firmly holding her bewildered, teary-eyed face in his hands, her face's heart shape fitting perfectly in his palms. "I'm not leaving you, _ever._" He emphasized 'ever'. "I'm helping you move on so you can think of your mother without crying and make peace with your family and yourself. I care about you. I love you and I'll say it again, _I love you_."

Sadie's eyes watered more due to the sincerity and truth in his words. She was touched. With a soft smile and dreamy eyes, she took Koji's face in her soft hands and leaned forward, kissing him chastely. He was stunned by the sweet kiss, only for two seconds and kissed back, gently deepening it. It was the simplest kiss they ever shared but it had so much love and feeling. A simple gesture of deep, true love.

When they broke apart, Koji smirked, pleased with himself. "What you'd know? I _tamed the shrew_*."

On instant, Sadie slapped him, but very lightly so felt like a brush from a feather on his face. Koji chuckled and pulled her in for another loving kiss. She obliged and used her hands to caress his shoulders.

But then, Dingo decided to playfully pounce on Sadie, breaking her away from Koji and knocking her off the bed in the process. Shira shook her head as she climbed beside Koji.

Sadie reversed back to her tempestuous self, edvinceded by how she was screaming and clawing at her Dorumon, who easily pinned her with one big foot on her chest while he licked her like crazy.

"Dingo, you stupid _Ankle biter_*! Get off me, melon head!"

Koji couldn't help but laughed at his now official girlfriend, throwing his head back.

* * *

><p>Drosselmeyer watched the scene from his rocking chair. He was displeased with the teenagers' happy ending. But he found a spark of light for himself from the scene.<p>

"To lose a mother is a terrible tragedy…" His crazy grin curled onto his face. "Davis has so much in common with the shrew…"

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Noh_ ('Skill, Talent') is a major form of classic Japanese musical drama from the 13th century with a heroic theme, a chorus, and highly stylized action, costuming, and scenery. There are many Noh masks to represent characters and are made of Japanese cypress wood.

***** _Gyaru_ is a Japanese fashion subculture, like Lolita and also the Japanese transliteration of 'gal'.

***** Koji's remark is a reference to the Shakespearean play, 'The Taming of the Shrew', about the comedic courtship of an ill-tempered woman.

***** _Ankle biter_ is Australian slang for 'child'.


	40. Arc 3: Chapter 6

**Recap:** (_Jack_) Wow! I showed the dragons that I'm no longer a loser! Of course, Rika forced the truth out of me. But I got a kiss out of it!

By the way, the yin-yang twins and JP finally got their girls, too bad TK and Tai didn't! Kari's really determined to prove herself.

But the big question is…what do Davis and Sadie have in common? (Besides temper…)

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs-<strong>

**Kazue Orimoto:** Zoe's Japanese father. Co-Owner of an Italian restaurant. Very relaxed and free-spirited, close with his daughter and likes Takuya, thinks as him as the son he never had.

**Maria Orimoto:** Zoe's Italian mother. Co-Owner of an Italian restaurant. Headstrong and strong-willed like her daughter, and they often clash but they love each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu. I do not own _Be True to Your Heart_ by 98 Degrees, and _Who Wants to Live Forever? _by Queen. All credits go to the record companies, Disney, songwriters and singers.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 6

~Digital~

Davis brought Ahiru to the academy. Once she transformed back to a gawky schoolgirl, she ran like a crazy breeze of wind down the corridors, leaving Davis and Veemon behind.

"She actsh like you when you're late." Veemon commented.

Davis stared at the direction where the sunny girl ran off to. "Yeah…"

Veemon looked at him, noticing his distanced face. "What'sh with the face?"

Davis blinked and shook his head. But the interest didn't go away so easily. "She's nice. I can't explain it but for some reason, I felt like I know her from somewhere…"

"Maybe from when you were Kiseki?"

The curious human boy thought about it, his lips pressed together and his eyes darted to the direction of the sky, and thens lips and eyes darted shifted back. "No…Somewhere else…"

Determined to find out, Davis and Veemon ended up creeping around, trying to find Ahiru and not get caught, moving as quietly and stealthy as they could.

Burgundy spikes and blue ears peered over the edge of a window. The partners slowly raised their heads up, two pairs of eyes, rich brown and lively red-pink, lit up at finding Ahiru inside, a ballet studio. Davis smiled at Ahiru as she wore a very pale periwinkle short-sleeved leotard with a yellow band around her slim mid-section, with white tights, matching pale-blue slippers, her long braid tied into a bun with a yellow hairband around her head and her red pendent attached to the collar of her leotard, to keep her from turning into a duck. It helped her nimble body, suiting her delicate beauty. But she was cowering under a tall _**cat**_ with dull-violet fur, a dark-cream muzzle, yellow eyes piercing with aggravation, and clad in a dark-green ballet shirt with navy leggings, towering over her in a dark-purple aura.

Davis growled, his fingers scratching the window still claw-like. "He better back off or else I'm throwing water at _him._"

"…You lost your chance to audition for this year's recital. However, you can use the time to practice your ballet. If you're even take your studies _seriously._" Davis heard the sarcastic purr of 'seriously' and so, narrowed his eyes. "This is your _final_ warning. I'm putting my foot down." The tall cat rubbed his foot-paw on the polished floor, rubbing circles. "The next time you came in late, I'll have you MARRY ME!"

"Yes, Mr Cat!" Ahiru squeaked while shaking in fear.

The cat teacher walked off, leaving her alone in the room. The shadows closed in on her as the door shut. She dropped to her nimble knees, her head hung over. Davis pulled himself up, seeing tears dropping from Ahiru's face. He felt responsible for her misfortune. He was always late but dedicated to his role as a DigiDestiend, so he understood her situation.

He knocked on the glass window, making Ahiru look up and see him. She brightened up at the sight of him. She came over and opened the window, Davis and Veemon promptly falling in with a thud.

Ahiru quickly shut the window and hurried to the boys' side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Davis got up, straightened with a serious yet also guilty face. "Sorry I got you into trouble. If I hadn't made you help me out, you would've been in that show."

Ahiru surprised him again with a sunny and forgiving expression. "It's ok." Then she looked down at her twiddling hands. "Besides, I don't think I would've got in even if I did show up."

"Just because you're late doesn't mean you don't take ballet seriously. It's the effort you put into it to make it work, even if it came in late than expected."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do!"

The two laughed. They only met just a few minutes ago and they're already very comfortable in each other's company. Davis found himself feeling protective of her. There was something strange about her. A mystery that interested him. His feelings for her were the same as he felt for Lori, big brother-little sister feelings.

Ahiru took Mr Cat's 'advice' and used the spare time to practice. Davis watched her do stretches and splits. He remembered Annalise doing them before playing any sport. She also got him into it to improve his soccer and capoeira.

Cue Tchaikovsky music.

…

The classical music bored him to tears in a matter of seconds! And he saw how Ahiru was having trouble with the traditional steps. Unable to keep the musician inside of him contained, he stomped his foot down.

"Let me knock it up a notch!"

**{**Cue _Be True to Your Heart_ by 98 Degrees, from 'Mulan'**}**

"Yeah! Another music break!" Veemon cheered, jumping about excitably.

Ahiru jumped at the sudden change in music. She turned to him, blinking at him first and then smiled teasingly. "What are you doing _now?_"

Davis decided to playfully tease her to lift her spirit. He shook his athletic body with wavy moves.

Davis: _**Baby I knew at once**_

_**That you were meant for me**_

_**Deep in my soul I know**_

_**That I'm your destiny**_

_**Though you're unsure**_

_**Why fight the tide**_

_**Don't think so much**_

_**Let your heart decide**_

He sashayed over to Ahiru, making her giggle at him while he did his groove.

_**Baby I see your future**_

_**And it's tied to mine**_

_**I look in your eyes**_

_**And see you searching for a sign**_

_**But you'll never fall**_

_**'Til you let go**_

_**Don't be so scared**_

_**Of what you don't know**_

He grabbed her by the arms and twirled her around.

The two started dancing in perfect sync, dancing energetic, blended with ballet and modern, just like their first dance **(from Arc 3: Chapter 4).**

_**True to your heart**_

_**You must be true to your heart**_

_**That's when the heavens will part**_

_**And baby shower you with my love**_

_**Open your eyes**_

_**Your heart can tell you no lies**_

_**And when you're true to your heart**_

_**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me **_

_**(Got to be true…)**_

_**(To your heart!)**_

Uzura appeared and banged her drums to the beat while Veemon did a shuffle.

_**Someone you know is on your side**_

_**Can set you free**_

_**I can do that for you**_

_**If you believe in me **_

_**Why second-guess**_

_**What feels so right?**_

_**Just trust your heart**_

_**And you'll see the light**_

Davis held Ahiru close, not intimately. He treated her with care and respect. Having girls as best friends/admirers, his sister as his only caring family member, and a kind girlfriend gave him a more sensible and expressive side to his personality.

_**True to your heart**_

_**You must be true to your heart**_

_**That's when the heavens will part**_

_**And baby shower you with my love**_

_**Open your eyes**_

_**Your heart can tell you no lies**_

_**And when you're true to your heart**_

_**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me**_

Ahiru looked up at Davis with adornment. His lively, modern style helped her catch up with ballet.

_**(Got to be true…)**_

_**(To your heart!)**_

He lifted her up, performing a perfect yet modernized pas de deux in the _contemporary ballet_***.**

_**(Ya know it's true)**_

_**Your heart knows what's good for you**_

_**(Good for you)**_

_**Let your heart show you the way**_

_**(Ya know it's true)**_

_**It'll see you through**_

_**(Got to be true to your heart)**_

Once he set her down, she broke free from him and danced on her own.

_**Girl my heart is driving me to where you are**_

_**You can take both hands off the wheel**_

_**And still get far**_

_**Be swept away enjoy the ride**_

_**You won't get lost**_

_**With your heart to guide you**_

She performed moves only upperclassmen can perfect. She did a _Fouetté en tournant_* perfectly quick, without falling and her attire changed in yellow fairy dust. Her cap-sleeved leotard became backless and changed its colour to a deep sapphire-blue and a short soft-pink wrap-skirt hung from her waist. Her white tights stayed, although her slippers became a nude colour. Her hairband was gone and a delicate yellow blossom was pinned beside her braided bun. Also, like before, her red pendent was attached to her leotard's collar.

She looked very beautiful in her true form, not as Princess Tutu.

_**True to your heart**_

_**You must be true to your heart**_

_**That's when the heavens will part**_

_**And baby shower you with my love**_

_**Open your eyes**_

_**Your heart can tell you no lies**_

_**And when you're true to your heart**_

_**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me **_

(_**Got to be true…)**_

_**(To your heart)**_

Ahiru slowed down, settling on pointe, and waltzed toward Davis, smiling brightly, and bowed the _Arabesque_***** to him.

Grinning, he lifted her up again and spun around with her above him.

_**When things are getting crazy**_

_**And you don't know where to start**_

_**Keep on believing baby**_

_**Just be true to your heart**_

_**When all the world around you**_

_**It seems to fall apart**_

_**Keep on believing baby**_

_**Just be true to your heart**_

They shared a smile as the music ended. Davis set her down and she did a spilt.

Their moment broke at the roaring sound of applause. Davis and Ahiru jolted in surprise, almost losing their balance. They looked up, finding Mr Cat with a woman and a few students clapping.

Mr Cat wiped a tear of happiness. "Magnificent! Truly wonderful! Don't you think so, Paulamoni?"

"It was the most amazing work of dance I have ever seen in my life!" The woman, known as Paulamoni, praised. She had the same tall and slim body built as Annalise, both being ballerinas. Her skin was light ivory, her round pupil-less eyes were coral, her smiling lips were coated in red lipstick, and her hair was boy-short in a curly bob and in a mousy-brown colour. She was dressed in a black turtleneck, a black wrap-sweater with dark-red trim on top, a dark-red wrap-skirt and white slippers.

Two girls, wearing the school's uniform apart from the yellow stone in place of Ahiru's pendant, ran over to Davis and Ahiru.

"That was incredible, Ahiru!" One girl complimented. She had violet eyes and fuchsia-pink hair in a tight high bun, with 2 yellow/blue barrettes on the left side of her head, and a bang and a single curly lock from the right side. She glanced to Davis and a dreamy sigh escaped from her mouth. "Hi…"

"_Hello…!"_ Another girl came in, her forest-green eyes bubbling with fangirl adoration. She had wavy sunglow-blonde hair ending with a big curl, done up in pigtails with pink bows and she seemed the melodramatic type. She reminded him of Lily Livingston in a way.

Davis blinked. He's been getting adorning looks from girls all the time ever since his big adventure. "Uh…hi?"

"Davis, these are my friends, Pike Smit and Lilie Touchstone." Ahiru introduced.

"Oh Ahiru!" Lilie the blonde exclaimed, a giddy giggle in her speech. She took Ahiru's face in her hands and squeezed, almost popping big blue eyes out. "You have gained a third lover! Image the rivalry he, Mytho and Fakir would have, fighting fire with fire for your affection, only for their hatred to end with your tragic death! Oh, how lovely!"

Ahiru blushed furiously and Davis froze, speechless with a crooked face.

Yep. Definitely melodramatic.

"Lilie, you really need to see reality." Pike glanced at Davis, blushing at his exotic handsomeness (although he was currently flabbergasted to freezing and speechlessness) and leaned down to her redheaded friend to whisper. "Although he is cute."

"He's just a friend, Pike." Ahiru hissed.

"I already have a lover!" Davis yelled loudly, standing up and banging on a cupboard by a waving hand in the process, accidentally forcing the doors to swing open.

"_My mementos!"_ Mr Cat whined as precious items fell out.

Davis, Ahiru, Pike and Lilie hurried, picking up the fallen things. But then Davis picked up a white photo-frame, containing a photograph of a young girl smiling cheerfully as she ungracefully attempted to do a _turnout_*. She wearing the school's lowerclassmen's leotard and her bright orange hair was braided, with a yellow hairband pushing back a floppy cowlick. Her blue eyes were the deepest, most hypnotising pair of eyes one could stare for hours in, and find a sparkle of true happiness.

The girls crowded around Davis, looking at the photo.

Mr Cat took a peek and his frown turned upside-down.

"_Ah…_Norika Arima." Ahiru jolted at the surname with surprise. Mr Cat fondly looked at the photograph as he explained the girl inside. "My little kitten. A very special girl." His dreamy clouded eyes narrowed a little. "A ball of energy, clumsiness and disobedience. Independent and absentminded, energetic and wild, a daydreamer and a daredevil. She was a tornado! The most rambunctious child I ever came across! ...But she was just high-spirited. She was actually quite kind, lively, dedicated and determined to do anything whatever her mind sets on. She had a talent for creating beautiful dances and songs. She used to disappear to who knows where during her schooldays. She had to repeat a year because of it." The cat's eyes swell up and his voice shook. "But alas, she left for good when she was 18. Found herself a man to love and a new life to start. I wish her luck." He purred longingly in memory of Nori. But then he eyed Ahiru. "Ahiru, I never thought of it before but you sort of remind me of her…"

"She kinda looks like…looks like…my…"

The suspicious mood stopped when Davis abruptly stood up, photo in hand. Consternation was expressed clearly on his face as he stared at the smiling girl in the picture.

"That's…that's…" Davis gasped out his words, coming to an astounding discovery. "She's my mom."

Everyone gasped.

"Your _mom?"_ Ahiru questioned, her eyes got bigger.

"She's can't be." Mr Cat tried to disprove the claim. "You don't look anything like her." But one thought over Davis's dancing with Ahiru convinced him. "But you do have her spirit."

Davis was still stunned by the shocking discovery. "It all makes sense. My mom used to read 'The Raven and the Prince' to me for bed. My mom's name was Norika, but dad called her Nori. She made Jun do ballet for a short while but Jun gave up because it wasn't for her. But she was never around much…"

"But you're her son! This is splendid!" Mr Cat hopped for joy.

"Yeah, I'm her son…" Davis's voice went soft, low and sad. Ahiru noticed. "Mr Cat…" The cat ballet teacher was busy prancing about like a sugarplum fairy. "I hate to tell you this but…my mom…she…" He struggled with his words. He had to let it out. He kept it bottled up for six months now. He only voiced it to Veemon and Kokoro. His emotions boiled over…

"_**SHE'S DEAD!"**_

…

Mr Cat froze in his dancing and turned white. His face was '!' Paulamoni, Pike and even Lilie gasped. Ahiru gasped more softly. Veemon looked comfortingly up to his partner, knowing what he was going through.

…

Davis ran out of the room, Veemon scampered after him. Ahiru sadly watched him go, staring at the doors swinging open and shut softly.

"Norika…is…dead? ..._NOOOOO!"_ Mr Cat yowled, wailing as shrilling as a ghost, yowling out the great pain and grief over the terrible fate of his favourite student. He expressed his grief with the ballet pose of death.

Drosselmeyer laughed for joy, rocking back and forth in his rocking chair. "_Parting is such sweet sorrow!_*****"

* * *

><p>Davis ran out of the academy. He ran fast, coming back onto the streets where he met Ahiru. He stopped at the arch. The mist surrounded him as he consumed himself in his own emotions.<p>

**{**Cue _Who Wants to Live Forever? _by Queen**}**

**(Thank you, DigitalCorp for the song!)**

Davis hung his head down, and then raised it up, with a solemn face. He began to sing the mentioned rock ballad.

Davis: _**There's no time for us**_

_**There's no place for us**_

_**What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us**_

His mother appeared in the mist in front of him, her graceful features adorning a face of regret. Davis impassively stared back at her.

_**Who wants to live forever?**_

_**Who wants to live forever?**_

His mother turned her head away before she disappeared within the fog.

His clothes changed to a tuxedo suit, like he was going to a funeral.

_**There's no chance for us**_

_**It's all decided for us**_

_**This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us**_

Hundreds of candles lit up in the mist. Veemon played on an organ while forty In-Training and Rookie Digimon sang like choirboys.

_**Who wants to live forever?**_

_**Who dares to love forever?**_

Davis powerfully sang, roaring out his frustration, his anger, his grief over his mother's death. Her death caused a dramatic impact on the Motomiya family forever.

Back in Kyoto in the other world, Davis's compassionate girlfriend was decorating beautiful flowers with her new quirky best friend after making amends. The blonde giggled at the platinum-blonde's tales of gossips and looked at the flowers with sympathy. The flowers were for Davis's mother's memorial.

Suddenly she heard a powerful voice rang in her ears. Immediately, she assumed it belonged to her boyfriend.

Ken was in his room, tenderly handling a bouquet of white lilies. He understood the pain his friend was going through.

_**Who dare who dare?**_

_**Who wants to live forever?**_

_**When love must die**_

"I'm serious, Masao!" A blonde man begged to a man working on an invention. But the blazing sound of fire melting on metal drilled him out.

The working man finally stopped building and lifted his metal mask up, shooting a hard glare at the blonde. "I'm providing my family just fine, Hiroaki."

"I'm just talking about a _real job_ with benefits!" The father of two original DigiDestiends pressed on. It was hard to talk reason to a Motomiya. They have stubborn issues. "My station can use a handyman like you and you can support your family better than you do now on the widower's pension!"

"I have enough to support a _third_. I'm just _grand_ with my own children, thank you very much."

"Masao, everyone knows what you've been through. You're lucky that Jun-Sun hasn't arrested you for serious child neglect. But you need to cope on! I know you minded Minato's kid instead of your own. You have the parenting skills of a toaster!" He decided to throw in some sarcasm. "Davis and Jun sure turned out _well_ thanks to your neglect!"

The maroon-haired man glared harder, threateningly even. "You are aware that I have a flamethrower in my hand?" A flare of fire was enough to scare Hiroaki. "Now get lost!"

Hiroaki ran out to evade a flying wrench. Masao groaned and turned to a picture of his late wife. He didn't mean to seem like he doesn't care about Jun and Davis…

His daughter was in town, buzzing busily through a flower shop, four girls trailing after her. She inspected each flower carefully, making sure each one was perfect. It has to be. She was organizing the whole memorial…

_**So touch my tears with your lips**_

_**Touch my world with your fingertips**_

_**And we can have forever**_

_**And we can have forever**_

_**Forever is our today**_

Davis was torn between missing his mother and hating her for leaving and neglecting him for her 'job'. He doesn't even know what she did for a living!

But he does remember how kind she was. He remembered her gentle touch, her cheerful smile, and big blue eyes…

_**Who wants to live forever?**_

_**Who wants to live forever?**_

_**Forever is our today**_

_**Who waits forever anyway?**_

The scene shifted away when the song ended.

* * *

><p>"For Christ sake, Femio! Let it go!" A mature teenaged boy, with neat navy hair with a full texture, light olive skin and mysterious grey-blue eyes behind glasses, groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose. He wore the academy uniform for boys, consisting of a blue sweater with a white stripe on the hem, worn over a puffy white shirt, a yellow pendant on the collar, clean white trousers, and white dress shoes.<p>

"I zhall not!" The boy in front of him exclaimed with a French accent, flamboyantly throwing his head back, dramatically pressing the back of his hand on his forehead. Rose petals twirled around him. He had eggplant-purple hair, layered glossily and curled, and dreamy lavender eyes. He was only clad in white leggings with red/blue patches, white ballet slippers, a choker of large yellow beads around his neck, and red and blue blobs of paint on his skinny and nimble physique. "Zhis is an outrage!"

"Mr Cat said he found another boy for the lead. I hope he's not as flamboyant as you..."

"_Excusez moi!_*****_"_

While the two completely different boys argued, a lone dancer stretches her long limbs in a room. The lone ballerina was an exotic new addition to the academy. She was a dark beauty, richer in appearance and more mysterious than Rue, striking interest in the other students. Her svelte figure was wearing a stylish ballet outfit, with a white spaghetti-strapped leotard and a very long slip dress of a sheer pale-nude fabric. Her dancing feet wore metallic pale-gold slippers. A pair of white ivory chopsticks with gold blossoms held her tight black bun in place. She also had peach-coloured pearl drop earrings and a necklace of matching pearls.

She rolled her eyes at the bickering heard down the hall and proceeds doing her warm-ups on the _barre_*****.

After a few stretches, she posed with perfect poise and waltzed over to a table with a cloth. She took the cloth off, revealing a laptop. She opened it and pressed buttons with one hands. With one finger, she pressed down and a message was sent. A chuckle rumbled from her throat, a wicked smirk dancing on her dark face.

* * *

><p>Annalise took out her phone, buzzing in alert.<p>

"Hm?" She merely hummed and read the text. As she read on, she found something that made her speechless. Curious, Anya peered over and gawked. Annalise turned to her, gawking too.

* * *

><p><em>You got mail!<em>

Tai immediately sat up from the floor. "Annalise?"

"Quartz?" Agumon hoped.

Tai clicked on the envelope symbol and read the message but got a shock. His face expressed sorrow. "Oh man…"

* * *

><p>Takuya was on a friendly date with Zoe at her family's Italian restaurant. Her parents liked him, most especially her father who thought of him as the son he never had.<p>

The proud parents of the Warrior of Wind watched their daughter enjoying a pizza with her date from the bar.

"Our little girl got herself a real winner." Kazue Orimoto grinned, leaning on the bar. He's very relaxed and free-spirited. The Japanese slacker had soft brown hair, cool emerald-green eyes like Zoe, a scratchy grey shadow-bread and a lopsided smile. He dressed quite causally, with a black shirt, old blue jeans, purple shoes, and an expensive sterling watch for a hint of class on his left wrist and a white blazer torn over his shoulder.

"Of course you do. He reminds you of yourself!" His Italian wife feistily remarked, wiping the bar, pushing his arms out of the way. Zoe got her headstrong attitude from her and they often clash. But nevertheless, they love each other. Maria passed down all her features to her daughter, apart from her eyes. Her blonde hair was a softer texture and in curls, her eyes were blue, and she wore a fitted, pink short-sleeved dress that was down between her knees and ankles, with a golden-trimmed wavy design around her slim waist and a V-neck with long strings with gold beads at the ends, a purple tank underneath, and gold sandals. "Only he's not as lazy."

"_Maria…"_ Kazue whined playfully. Maria rolled her eyes and resumed cleaning.

Meanwhile, Takuya's phone rang as he was eating on a slice. With a mouthful of cheese and tomato, he lazily looked at the alerting message and promptly spit out his pizza, pieces of pepperoni hitting Zoe in the face.

"Takuya! You pig!" Zoe shrieked.

"Look, Z!" Takuya thrust his phone to her face.

Her green eyes scanned the message which made her gasp in horror. "_Oh mio dio!_*"

* * *

><p>Takato attempted in drawing Digimon more professionally. Currently at Shinjuku park playground, he practiced doing little sketches of the Digimon as they played.<p>

"Those are really good, Takato." Jeri complimented, looking at the impressive drawing he made of her Elecmon as she sat beside him on the bench. Tsunomon digivolved to Elecmon over the week.

Takato smiled. "Thanks."

The two were very close, touching hands and brushing sides, and comfortable with it. Then Takato's pocket vibrated, making him quiver at the shaking on his hip. He took his buzzing phone out and checked an unusual message. At first he was confused but after a little reading he understood what it meant. And it was shocking.

"What is it?" Jeri asked, feeling a little anxious seeing him so stunned. She looked at his phone and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Contemporary ballet_ is a genre of dance that combines elements of classical ballet and modern dance.

***** _Fouetté en tournant_ ("whipped turning" in French) is a spectacular turn in ballet, performed in series during which the dancer turns on one foot while making fast outward and kicks from the working leg.

***** _Arabesque _is a ballet position where the dancer stands on one leg, the other leg, extended back and both arms stretched out.

*** **_Turnout_ is the rotation of the leg which comes from the hips, causing the knee and foot to turn outward, away from the centre of the body.

*****_ Parting is such sweet sorrow_ is a line from 'Romeo and Juliet'.

*****_ Excusez moi _is French for 'excuse me'.

*****_ Barre_ is a handrail used for ballet warm-up exercises.

***** _Oh mio dio_ is Italian for 'oh my god.'


	41. Marry Me?

**A Valentine's Day special! A request from sultan140.**

**I do not own 'Marry Me' by Jason Deluro. All rights and credits go to Jason Deluro, the songwriters, record companies and labels.**

* * *

><p>A sneak peek into the future.<p>

On a special day, Davis was walking down the street. Over the years, he grew up into a handsome young man, and basically wore a white shirt with blue jeans.

Davis: _**105 is the number that comes to my head  
>When I think of all the years I wanna be with you<br>Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
>That's precisely what I plan to do<strong>_

He entered a jeweller's. After a few minutes, he came out with a small velvet box in hand.

He already achieved his noodle dream. Now he planned to achieve another one.

_**And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
>Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life<br>We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
>But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough<strong>_

Kokoro has grown into a beautiful young woman with a successful job. Today her longtime boyfriend asked her out for a date.

Looking herself in the mirror, she beamed. She dressed up in a backless lavender dress, with a halterneck and falling gracefully and slim down to her silver-heels-wearing feet.

_**I'll say will you marry me?  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I'll say will you marry me?**_

Davis showed Veemon the box, pride swelling up.

_**How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
>Baby I don't ever plan to find out<br>The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
>You're the love of my life<strong>_

Suddenly Cleo popped out of nowhere and gasped once she saw the box, surprising and horrorifing the boys at the same time.

_**You know one of these days when I get my money right  
>Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life<br>Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
>But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough<strong>_

Davis and Veemon chased after Cleo throughout the city, trying to get her before she opened her big mouth to Kokoro.

After many comic faliures, Veemon managed to wrap her up in a pink ribbon, topped with a bow. She glared at him until he offered her a rose, to which she purred and kissed him on the cheek.

_**I'll say will you marry me?  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I'll say will you marry me?**_

Davis doesn't need a fancy night to ask her a question. He had something else in mind.

Putting on a black leather jacket, he ended up in a room, with Kokoro lying on top of a piano, which Veemon played, with Cleo leaning on him.

_**And if I lost everything  
>In my heart it means nothing<br>'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
>So get right down on bended knee<br>Nothing else would ever be  
>Better, better<br>The day when I say**_

Davis danced and sung for the woman he loved with all of his heart.

_**I'll say will you marry me?  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I'll say will you marry me?**_

He imagined himself as an old man and Kokoro as his elderly wife, their love still strong after all these years. The love that Kokoro remember her grandparents having.

_**I'll say will you marry me?  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I'll say will you marry me?**_

Kokoro giggled as he did hops and bent knees.

_**Ooh whoa ooh oh  
>Ooh whoa ooh oh<br>Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

Davis stopped dancing, bending one knee and looking at Kokoro hopefully.

_**105 is the number that comes to my head  
>When I think of all the years I wanna be with you<br>Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
>That's precisely what I plan to do...<strong>_

With barely controlled joy, she eagerly nodded and said yes.

Grinning, Davis took her hand and slipped the priceless silver ring with a heart-shaped sapphire in the middle onto her finger. And then Kokoro took his face in her hands and passionately kissed him.


	42. Arc 3: Chapter 7

WARNING!

SOPA is trying to shut us down! We got until March 19th or else all fanart, fanfiction, Deviantart, fan-pages, fanmade videos, and related will be deleted!

It's not fair! I strongly ask everyone who reads this page go to .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr and sign up to save our beloved stories!

We need 40, 000 more signatures to make 100, 000 to save our fanfiction!

Hurry!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong> (_Ken_) Davis has been having a difficult time ever since Christmas. I know what he's going through with the death of a loved one.

Family tensions and feuding friends are not ways to support him. So does getting transported to another dimension after recovering from a fever and discovering his mother's origins.

To add more to this misfortune, I have a sneaky suspicion that that mysterious message will make even more conflict!

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs-<strong>

**Shi ****Wing Yong:** Jun's best friend, Age 17. Hyper, energetic and very enthusiastic yet extremely loyal, dedicated to friendship seriously.

**Chou Reiyufuru:** Jun's friend, Age 17. Heiress to a noble clan. Mysterious, quiet, mature and mythical but can get aggressive.

**Pua Fujishima:** Jun's friend, Age sweet, kind, polite and nurturing, but 'protective' to her family and friends. Heiress to a Haiwaiian-Japanese clan.

**Sanura Suzuneko:** Jun's friend, Age 16. A cat-girl. Cool and slick, feisty, seductive, mischievous and caring.

**Mana:** Sanura's pet cat and devoted best friend. Sly, clever, intelligent and affectionate.

**Elaine Hinakougou Livingston:** Lily's older sister, Age 17. First appeared in Arc 2: Chapter 2. Intelligent and mature yet deeply caring and kind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu. I do not own _End of the Line _by Christi Mac, from 'The Cheetah Girls' movie. All credits go to the record companies, Disney, songwriters and singers. I own only my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 7

~Digital~

The mysterious message stunned the leaders.

Tai was very stunned. He contacted his friends (apart from Ken) and gathered his team. They all stared at the screen, utterly horrified. It was a newsletter-email about a memorial service taking place tomorrow…for Norika Arima-Motomiya…beloved wife of Masao and mother of Jun and Daisuke Motomiya…tragically killed 6 months ago, in March, by a speeding car.

The DigiDestiends couldn't speak once they saw the truth. It just showed how ignorant they were to Davis. They couldn't believe he didn't tell them his mother died months ago. But would they listen?

That wasn't enough of the shock.

Tai got another email. He got another newsletter about them (the DigiDestiends) about TK winning the middle school basketball game…back in March. There was a photograph of the DigiDestineds, TK in centre with trophy in hand, the gang of friends glowing with pride. But there was one thing wrong with the perfect picture…Davis was absent.

Eyes sprinted at the screen, trying to figure the messages' meaning.

Two and two were put together quickly for TK when he linked the date where the articles were published. His face turned white. "Oh no…"

"What, TK?" His older brother asked.

"Look at the date." TK pointed to the screen. Tai enlarged the date on both pieces. "Remember when we shunned Davis for a couple of days for missing my game?"

Tai regretted that action. "Yeah…" It was harsh, but he thought Davis needed a deserved lesson in discipline.

"Wait a minute…You don't think that…" Sora trailed off, coming to an even more horrible discovery.

Matt voiced it out, remorse dripping. "His mom was killed during the game…and we shunned him."

Kari squeaked, slapping a hand on her month. Her eyes watered.

"I guess he did have a good excuse after all." Yolei expressed lamely.

"He didn't even talk for a week. I thought it was just huffing." Cody admitted.

"Our past is catching up to us." Izzy said sadly, head down.

"We keep making these stupid mistakes!" Tai groaned, slamming his fist down.

"I'm scared to think what the V-Hearts, Tamers and Warriors would say if they know about this." Mimi said, scared at the thought. Her boyfriend Joe put his comfortingly hands on her shoulders. She laid her hand on top of his'. "We're already on bad terms with them."

Oh, just imagine that…

Tai stood up, looking serious. "We gotta find Davis and make amends or else we'll all know how it feels to lose a loved one."

* * *

><p>"I admire your great devotion to your family, Jun! I know it's a time to grieve, but a brave act to carry out a memorial for your passed mother brings me such happiness at the undying loyalty!"<p>

Jun smiled smallish at her best friend. "Thanks, Wing."

Wing beamed with a halo of happy-go-luckiness. She was _quite _spunky, even her looks said so. She possessed short bright orange hair in spikey pigtails with red highlights, almond-shaped green eyes that were enlarged and twinkling like stars, and thick eyebrows above them. She was petite and nimbly slender, wearing a tight light-green bandage-dress, cut short to her mid-thighs and sleeveless with a large keyhole-cutout on the chest, showing a yellow sports bra on her breasts underneath, Also, there were yellow sneakers, orange fingerless gloves on her arms, lengthening from elbow to halfway between her fingers, a white headband on her head and gold earrings with dangling turquoise/black lotuses with a clear crystal in the centre.

She first met Wing when the perky redhead defended her against some mean girls. Wing had red boxing gloves in hand and wasn't afraid to punch Ami sky-high! But Jun was brave and fought back against the girl who made her childhood a misery. She laughed at how childish they were and said they were pathetic! She couldn't believe she used to be afraid of them! She left her past bullies speechless with a new friend.

"Rue for regret and sorrow." Another girl quoted, holding a bouquet of rue flowers. Or what sounded like a girl because there was someone standing there in the shop with a bouquet, very mysterious wearing a large, heavy white cloak with a crest on the back, which was a ghost as a wailing figure in long flowing robes and black hair, and black sunglasses covering her face.

"Sanura! Mana!" Another girl in the shop shouted, pulling another girl and a _panther_ by the tail! She was pretty and sweet-looking, but her sweet face was creased in a disapproving frown. She owned a small and slim body, caramel-brunette hair gathered in a lazy bun at the left top-side of her head, with a big pink blossom tied on it, honey skin, and pretty cherry-red eyes. She simply wore a blue bandeau, blue surf trunks with a navy flowers pattern, lime-green T-strap-sandals on her feet, a lei necklace of yellow and brown-flower-patterned beads, white/yellow Plumeria flower stud earrings and a bulky bracelet of matching Plumerias and smooth wooden beads on her left wrist. "Stay away from the catnip, you two!"

Sanura and Mana the 'panther' swaddled drowsily after breathing in too much catnip. Pua released a deep sigh. Her feline friend was always getting into trouble with her catlike antics. At least she wasn't stealing fish like she usually does.

Sanura looked as feline as her personality. She could be mistaken for Catwoman. Her body was slender with milky-white skin, highlighted with night-black hair down to her legs in a rope-braid wrapped in a silver spiralling wire, loose bangs over her sharp gold eyes with slit-like pupils and long sleek eyelashes, smirking lips painted in red lipstick, and three fat red whisker-like markings on her cheeks. She looked _very sexy_, adorning a black leather jacket with cutouts on the sleeves, fitting her curves, over a black short vest, a lowcut dark-red long tank-top with black rose prints and a black mesh back, and a light-grey tube-bra around her chest underneath showing a little cleavage. She also wore black leggings with cuts down her long legs, black heeled ankle-boots with peeped toes, black armwarmers with no fingers and cut all over, leaving her shoulders bare underneath her jacket and a black collar around her neck with a silver bell dangling in the middle.

Mana was not a real panther, just a cat at the size of a real panther. She was a gorgeous specimen, with glossy jet-black fur with the long fur on top of her head styled in bangs and shiny yellow eyes bright as the night's moon.

She dropped down, falling onto her huge cat. Shuu appeared beside Pua, attempting to smooth talk her, starting with snaking his hands around her shoulders, respectfully hovering about her gleaming skin.

"Oh, my sweet bloss- _YE-OWWWW!"_

The seeming sweet girl took his hand and simply squeezed, but it was bone-crushing!

"Why do we put up with the girl-crazy maniacs?" Pua complained while Shuu whined over his throbbing red hand.

"Because they are close friends of our friend, Jun." Chou answered.

"Oh right."

Jun rolled her eyes. She met Pua, Chou and Sanura through Wing and were close as sisters. She had noticed the girls' fathers dropping hints about her enrolling the same school as their daughters. She met the Suto brothers when they moved from Kyoto 7 months ago, in February. The nanosecond they saw her, they immediately flirted like crazy, using Valentine's Day as a topic, and she retorted with her then similar lively attitude. They easily became friends. But the sudden death of her mom changed her, altering her vivacious personality and forced her to see a darker side of life. It made her more serious and openly caring. She took up the role her mother left behind and tried to keep the family together. A very difficult job. But the brothers stuck with her, thick and thin.

However…She noticed Senri had been acting strangely.

"How come you're not proclaiming your attraction to the girls with Shuu?" She asked the younger brother, who begun to twitch nervously.

"Uhh…I-I like them as friends." Senri stammered out.

But Jun picked up his nervousness. She had very good detective skills. "Something wrong?"

"Wrong? _No!_" Senri quickly exclaimed, which Jun cocked a brow at. He acted odder than his usual energetic self. His face no longer creased in a big grin, but with a crooked wince. "Uh, Jun? I uh…"

"Yes?"

"Uhh…"

Senri was tongued-tied. For 'some reason', he was extremely shy and nervous in the magenta-haired girl's presence. In the background, his older brother thrust his hands out, gesturing a 'push' or 'forward'. Senri glanced to Jun, finding himself enchanted by her sparkling brown eyes.

Mustering as much courage he has last, he quickly thrust his hands out, offering the girl a flower. But not just any random flower. A beautiful tiger lily, a rare magenta colour streaked with a burnt-orange inside and dark-brown spots, with dusty red pollen in the centre. Jun was in surprise and awe. She carefully pricked the tiger lily out of his fingers, staring at it. It gave off a not-so-sweet scent, a zest and exotic fragrance.

A smile softly formed on her face. She felt her heart lifted, a happy feeling filled her body for the first time in six months. "Thank you."

Senri let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"_**JUN-CHAN!"**_

But suddenly, a strong force rammed into them in blindly orange. Senri fell onto his back, but Jun talentedly backflipped, landing perfectly on two feet. She managed to save her tiger lily, but the sacred flowers for her mother weren't so lucky. Squeaking, picked up her ruined flowers in vain and glared at the reckless blonde, expressing anger and showed no interest in his muscular physique wearing a black shirt, an orange silk bomber jacket, black cargo pants, and black high-tops with yellow/orange stripes. The necklace he wore last week hung around his neck as always.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sweated on the spot in fear, muttering to himself, "She's scary like Sakura-chan…"

Hinata rushed over to his aid and helped him up. She dressed nicely in a black tank-top under a silvery-grey knitted jumper with an off-shoulder neck and loose sleeves rolled up to her elbows, white slim pants, and black suede boots. She also wore pearl stud earrings and a silver necklace with a small black pearl on the right side of the chain and dangling off was a silver half of Yin-Yang, with white jade gems and filigree designs. It was actually a friendship necklace. Naruto had the other half.

Jun sensed another presence and looked up, seeing that he wasn't alone. "Oh great. It's _you._"

Sasuke smirked at her and she scoffed in response, completely ignoring that fact he looked mysteriously handsome in his casual clothes; a light-purple short-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a purple tie-belt around his waist and the famous Uchiha crest on his back, over a dark-blue long-sleeved turtleneck, light-black pants, and black leather shoes with studs on the sides.

Senri fumed jealously when Sasuke had quite a suggestive smirk targeted to Jun.

"Junie!" Luckily and surprisingly, Sakura and Ino shoved Sasuke aside, showering their attention on Jun.

Both girls looked especially pretty for the day.

Sakura wore a silky dusty-pink wrap-sweater with elbow-length sleeves, a red-pink sleeveless shirt fitting her curves with a cowl neck and a dark-pink-striped sheer overlay and a tilted hem, which fit her curves snugly. A red skirt with a design of a cherry blossom tree branch hung from her waist down to halfway between her knees and tall red suede boots with silver studs on the folds adorned her long legs. She had simple jewellery, a pair of light-pink cherry blossom stud earrings, and a simple chain with a pink oval-shaped locket with a cherry blossom design on the front around her neck. Her cherry-pink bangs were pushed by a hairband of gold mesh leaves.

Ino dressed sensually in a mini-dress with a slightly loose fuchsia-purple tank-top with a diamond-patterned cutout back and a black hip-hugging skirt falling between her thighs and knees. She matched her dress with black sequined fingerless gloves on her arms and her feet adorned black platform heels with zig-zag laces. She kept her small silver hoops.

"_Helloooo, _ladies!" Shuu jumped in between Jun and her ex-best friends for a chance to flirt. But Jun grabbed him painfully by the ear.

"Grow up, Shuu!" She threw him back into the flower shop and returned her attention onto her friends from the past. "What's the catch, guys?"

The hopeful smiles of Sakura and Ino sadly faded away.

"What'd you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I know something's up. Come on, what do you want?"

"We want Davis." Naruto answered, feeling less scared of her.

"Why do you keep asking for my brother?"

"I just wanna talk to him." Jun noticed he sounded serious, so unlike a minute ago, where he was obnoxiously loud.

"Jun?"

Jun's new friends came out, holding bouquets. Pua was the first to notice the new gang.

"Oh, hello!" She kindly greeted, waving.

Choji stopped eating his barbeque chips to gawk at the small and sweet girl. He had on a red headband holding back his big hair, and wearing a hooded sweatshirt that was navy on the top part and sleeves while red on the bottom, light-teal pants, and black sneakers with red laces

Chou only takes her heavy cloak and sunglasses off when she's comfortable in an environment, so she kept them on with this new crowd. But behind her sunglasses, she met eyes, also hidden behind sunglasses. Her body 'fluttered' excitably underneath her cloak.

Shino was as mysterious as he was last week. He only switched his green high-collared jacket for a grey high-collared parka and also wore greyish-brown pants and black/green sneakers. His body 'buzzed' like crazy when he first saw her.

"What's with all the flowers?" Shikamaru asked out of boredom. He smartened up with a black classic shirt with an open collar, black pants fitting his legs snuggly, and forest-green sneakers. He had on a silk bomber jacket like Naruto, only it was green with yellow/blue floral embroidery down the arms and a silver necklace with a flawless silver origami deer ornament. He was leaning against the wall beside Temari, something that made Ino frown.

Shuu was drooling over Temari. Her curvaceous figure was clad in punk clothes; a short grey jersey dress with a one tie-detailed shoulder that was loose on her, over a cobalt-blue tight shirt with only one long sleeve with razor cuts all over her. Dark-washed black skinny jeans clung to her shapely legs, ending with white/black sneakers with hot-pink folds at the top. She embraced more of punk with a black scarf around her neck, a grey beaded chain with a dull grey fan pendant just showing on her chest and long purple fingerless fishnet gloves on her hands, with a black leather cuff bracelet on her right wrist and a bracelet of black pearls and silver fine spikes on her left.

"Oh! It's for-"

Jun slapped a hand on Wing's big mouth. The redhead muffled the rest of her exciting sentence under her hand. That action sparked suspicion.

"Please do tell!" Lee pleaded. Aside from the curiosity of Jun's secrecy, her best friend was similar to himself and that made him interested. He was clad in a green collared jacket that was zipped up, matching green pants that clung onto his legs like skinny jeans, clashed with orange leg warmers on top of his pants' legs, a red belt around his waist, and shiny red sneakers. His hands were wrapped in bandages with golden-yellow wristbands on top.

"What are _you_ here?" Ino questioned. If Jun wanted flowers, she could've gone to her family's flower shop with a discount or for free!

Jun, with her hand still clamped on Wing's face, paled. "Uh…"

Growls saved her, taking the attention away.

"Mana, easy girl!" Sanura put her arms on her hostile cat.

"Heel, Akamaru!" Kiba tried to pull back his own large pet. Akamaru was his dog, about the same size as Mana, but a little bulky as to Mana's leanness. He was white with fur on his head styled like a Mohawk, dark-brown patches on his long floppy ears, and a dark-brown nose. His eyes were squinted with an angry crease and there was a dark outline around his mouth, which was snarling. "Sit! Heel!"

Kiba was looking _good_ in a black mesh shirt, a black leather jacket with black fur on the collar, black cargo pants that were baggier with more pockets than Naruto, and black motorcycle boots. His silver dogtags jumped off his chest as he struggled with holding his dog back as he played tug-o-war singlehandedly on his own dog.

"Down, girl!" Sanura petted Mana and glared at Kiba. "Control your mutt!"

Kiba glared back. "Control my dog? It was your stupid cat that started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The quarrel between dog-boy and cat-girl went on quickly…until Jun pulled hard on Sanura's rope braid, making her whine.

"Anyway…We have to go. Come on." Jun started to walk away, still grasping on Sanura's hair, pulling her along.

"What are you hiding, Jun?" Sasuke demanded, putting a halt to her getaway.

"It's obvious you're keeping a secret." Neji commented. He basically wore a cream cape-like shirt with black trim and a brown rope belt around his waist on top, beige pants, and black Kendo rubber sandals.

"Why do you care if I am?" Jun retorted. "I barely know any of you."

Naruto and his friends looked to Jun, looking for answers. But Pua shook her head politely, Chou stayed passive and mysterious in her cloak, Shuu shut his mouth yet his eyes locked on Temari, Senri folded his arms with a strict face, refusing to talk, Wing firmly refused to move her arms off her sides and Sanura was busy rubbing her sore hair.

Unfortunately, Wing accidentally slipped a clue. "I would rather die than betray my friends, especially my best friend on this difficult time!"

"Wing!" Her friends shouted.

"Difficult time?" Tenten murmured. Cody's older sister was a martial artist-tomboy, wearing a coral hip-length shirt with long somewhat puffy sleeves cuffed at the wrists, a white short-sleeved Chinese-style jacket on top with gold buttons, red sweatpants, black leather boxing gloves on her hands, and black sandals with criss-crossing straps all the way up her forelegs. The flowers also reminded her of something a long time ago… "Jun…" She stepped forward carefully toward Jun. "Are you getting these flowers for a…"

"_**JUN!"**_

Three figures flew straight at Jun and she sidestepped at the last minute, sending those flying past her and into the wall.

Jun saw who they were. "Annalise? Anya? Lori?"

"Jun!" Annalise leaped at her, bringing her into a tender hug.

"Thank god!" Anya exclaimed with a relieved sigh.

"Jun-san, I'm so sorry about your mother." Lori gave her apologies, bowing respectfully as she did so.

"Her mother?" Naruto said curiously.

"Where is Davis?" Anya wondered, looking around for the bull-headed kid.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Annalise was hurt by the secret.

"Did you know about this?" Lori ordered, glaring at her brothers, scaring them.

Jun put her hands on Annalise's shoulders. "Please don't take it personal. It's very difficult for Davis to open up about our family. He was never this happy for years since he met you girls."

"How can he keep in that his mother's been dead for six months?!"

The onlookers were shocked by Annalise's outburst.

"My god…"

"Your mother's dead?"

"For six months?"

"I'm so sorry, Jun."

Jun stared sternly at Davis's close friends. "One: It's more complicated than that. Two: You only have known him for a couple of weeks." Then she turned to the kids who cornered her a few seconds ago. "And three: This is none of your business!"

"JUN!"

"Oh great." Jun moaned. She held a hand up at the approaching group. "Please don't make this worse."

"Jun, please." Tai begged. "We need to find Davis."

"Why?" Annalise asked for Jun, jumping in.

"Annalise!" Tai yelped. Finally, he was with her but his goal to win her heart had to come second after his new goal to make amends with Davis.

"You heard about his mom?"

Tai casted his eyes down, sadly. "Yeah…"

"She doesn't look mad about the email, Tai." Agumon gingerly whispered.

"So it's all good between us, ladies?" Gomamon suggested.

"Shh!" Joe hissed back, cupping hands on his partner's big mouth.

"What?" The three girls uttered confusedly.

"Uh, nothing!"

"They probably didn't receive the second email about TK's game." Sora whispered _very low._

But Lori picked it up with her excellent hearing. "What does Takaishi's 'game' have anything to do with the loss of Daisuke's mother?"

"His name is TK." Cody answered, his patience thinning already.

"Why are you here then? Why are you after Daisuke-kun again?"

"Stop badgering me!"

"You want to berate him again, weren't you? You don't appreciate Daisuke at all, after everything he did for you!"

"Stop throwing accusations at us!"

"We do appreciate him!" TK shouted out, acting on impulse. "We need to say sorry to him for shunning him for blowing off us during my game when his mom died!" Then he froze once he realized his terrible slipup. "Opps."

"What?" Lori gasped horrified.

"Pardon?" Anya gasped.

"You did what?" Annalise uttered, sounding mad.

"Oh god…" Jun slapped her forehead. "Not again…"

"Anna, I swear we didn't know!" Kari pleaded.

But Annalise scowled. "Kari, I'm very disappointed in you."

Kari felt hurt. Is this how Davis felt when Tai scolded him? By someone he admired so much and tried so hard to please?

"What a despicable lot!" Anya spat, appalled by the truth.

"Davis told me how you're always putting TK in front because of 'experience', even though he put more effort into his duties as DigiDestined!" Annalise exclaimed.

"How many of Davis's soccer games did you miss?" Lori demanded.

Now the DigiDestineds went mad.

Cody snapped at Lori first. "There you go again! It's always about Davis with you girls! Davis, Davis, Davis! Like he's an Aztec god!"

At once, Lori attacked him, the pair of them rolling in the dirt.

"Cody!" Tenten cried.

"Lori!" Shuu and Senri separated the mad kids, who reached out while in the Suto brothers' grasps.

"You guys think you're _soo_ much better than everyone else just because you were the first to go to the DigiWorld!" Annalise shouted.

"Well, we were the first!" Matt retorted.

"You were good kids until your adventure ruined you!"

"How would you know? You weren't there!"

"Yes I was!"

The older generation of the DigiDestineds squinted their eyes at her. She stared back, very annoyed.

Then Sora snapped her fingers. "Now I remember you! You're the kid who whooped Tai's ass in that soccer game in camp!"

Tai blinked, not believing it until he remembered the 'kid' wearing the same colours as Annalise today. "Oh yeah, that was the summer we first have our adventure." He turned to Annalise. "That was you? I thought you were a guy!"

_**SLAP!**_

Annalise couldn't control her temper anymore and gave Tai a good, hard slap. "What do I have to do to make you see? You're so self-centred! Davis looks up to you but I don't see why he still does to this day! You were such an amazing guy years ago…but now…I barely know you."

Tai rubbed his sore face. "You did barely know me."

"Not in the way when you admire someone." What she said silenced him.

"And you're the four-eyed geek following Izzy around!" Mimi recalled, pointing at Anya.

"The bloody cheek of you!"

Izzy blinked. "I didn't know a girl was following me everywhere."

"Unless I was a new computer system, you wouldn't pay any attention to me!"

"Anna-chan, Awn-chan," Lori said, using affectionate nicknames for her comrades. She stopped fighting in her brother's arms. "I want to leave. I can't stay here, knowing Daisuke-kun needs us."

Anya plucked her out of Senri's grip, and carried her in her own arms.

The second leader of the V-Hearts glared at the Originals. "Why do you keeping hurting him so much?"

The DigiDestineds watched the V-Hearts walk away. They were so ashamed. Especially two boys. Tai had Annalise in his grasp and he let her slip before he realized he loved her. Izzy was so blind, he never noticed the girl of his unbelievable dreams was right in front of him. There was nothing they could do anymore.

In silence, they left. The onlookers were bemused.

"That was entertaining." Shikamaru commented, breaking the awkward silence.

Jun sighed and fainted backwards, caught by a quickly-acting Senri. Temari whipped out her giant fan and lightly fan it on Jun.

Jun moaned, her eyes fluttering open. "Believe me, this is the real action of this mess."

* * *

><p>"You'll never believe what Anya told me!" Henry ran up to Takato and Jeri, his laptop in hand.<p>

…

"That's terrible!" Jeri gasped.

"What kind of people would do that?" Takato growled out.

* * *

><p>Takuya spat out food again when he heard the news from Takato via phone. "That's sick!"<p>

He told Zoe and she was just as disgusted. "I knew those guys were awful, but this takes the cake!"

* * *

><p>The Tamers and Legendary Warriors were beyond mad. Because of what happened months ago, they want nothing to do with the DigiDestineds ever again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that?" Rika angrily asked, glaring at her phone. "The DigiDestineds are nothing but monsters!"<p>

"That's bad, even for me!" Jack proclaimed.

At that point, the dragons found him again.

"There he is!" Kimiko pointed ahead.

"And he's got the Wu!" Dojo confirmed, twitching and scratching like crazy.

"Get him!" Raimundo commanded.

At once, Omi ran ahead with a battle cry, ready to attack Jack Spicer…

"_**Hi-yah!"**_

"_Oof!"_

Someone jumped in front of Omi and kicked him back to his friends.

"Omi!" Kimiko cried.

Omi made gurgles while he hung, with swirly eyes, in Clay's hands.

"Sorry about that," All heads (apart from a yellow one) turned to the stunning beauty, bowing apologetically, her dark red hair curtaining her face. "But I had to stop ya."

She lifted her head and met eyes with Clay, sharing a twinkle.

"H…h…howdy." Clay tipped his hat to her, although he was nervous in her presence. His hands were shaking and sweating.

Raimundo tried to charm his way around Jia to get to Jack. But the charming Brazilian role was already taken and his attempts weren't as good as Davis. Jia blocked his path each time he repeatedly tried to march over to Jack.

"Move it, missy!" He ordered.

"Can't we talk it out like good folks?" Jia politely requested, and then groaned when Raimundo ignored her. "Very well then. Your call, partner. _Hi-yah!"_ She quickly gave his big head a roundhouse kick, making him cry 'aye, aye, aye!' The Dragon of Wind tried to fight his way through but Jia proved to be a difficult opponent to beat. She was very flexible, a talented acrobatic and martial artist. Ultimately, she whipped out her jade-made staff, using it as a bo staff against Raimundo's Sword of the Storm. Before he could announce his weapon's name to unleash its power, she beat him to it. _"Jade Bam-Boo Staff!"_

The staff glowed luminously and she swung it at his side, sending him flying in a wave of energy. Clay caught him, shifting Omi into one hand.

"The Jade Bam-Boo Staff!" Dojo proclaimed. "It's a Shen Gong Wu! It's a bamboo stick made out of jade that can release sonic waves." He scratched his head confusedly. "Weird, it hadn't activated yet."

Jia set the staff on her back. "My name is Jia Ornelas, the Xiaolin Dragon of Energy, daughter of Hwei Ru…and the one responsible for taking the Wu." She opened a bag, revealing magical objects inside. Shen Gong Wu.

"_You're_ the one getting the Wu?" Kimiko demanded bewilderedly.

Then Omi woke up, his eyes open and wide. "You're the daughter of _Hwei Ru?_ The great Xiaolin master whom Master Fung talks so highly of?!"

"And I'm Screech, her guardian and _old friend_ _of Dojo Kanojo Cho…_" Screech snarled at said dragon, glaring his black eyes.

Dojo furrowed his eyes back at Screech. "Old friend? I know a lot of birds but none of them are an eag-" He choked on his sentence when he suddenly remembered of an eagle a long time ago. "You…you…no way, it can't be!"

"What?" Kimoko asked.

"That's the same eagle that hunted me when I was burying Wu in Texas…But that was 1500 years ago!"

"I survived these many centuries due to being imprisoned by **you!**"

"I only did that because you were trying to eat me! How did you get out anyway? The Entrapping Ever Box didn't activate yet!"

"Screech, be quiet." Jia grabbed hold of Screech's beak. "My forefathers freed him from the box. They thought the box was cursed with a terrible wailing voice until they learn it was his screaming and all it does was trapping someone inside." She took a breath, composing a strong front. "I'm here to defend Jack's honour."

"Jack does not have honour!" Omi protested.

"Well, he does now! He has friends who truly care about him and he cares about them in return! He has a new purpose in life. He has love." She waved her hand to Jack, talking with Rika about the news they received. "Why would he go back to the past when he has a bright future?"

The dragons watched Jack walked off with the girl on his arm, his Impmon and a tall yellow fox loyally following them.

"I reckon we owe Jack an apology…" Clay said thoughtfully, which made Jia smile.

"I guess we do…" Kimiko softly responded.

"Yeah…" Raimundo agreed.

Omi opened his mouth big and wide to answer oppositely, but three stern glares shut him up.

"You owe me an apology, Kanojo Cho!" Screech, well, screeched, waving his wing madly at said dragon.

Said dragon cowered. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry for imprisoning you!"

"A thousand years too late, gecko!" For once, Dojo wasn't insulted by being called 'gecko'. Instead, he was scared out of his wits! "Time for vengeance, Dojo!"

"Screech!" The Eastern Belle exclaimed, putting a brief halt to the eagle's screeching. "If it wasn't for Dojo, you would never get trapped inside that Entrapping Ever Box-"

"Exactly!"

"-and freed by my ancestors. The box gave you powers of the Xiaolin and immorality. You've been my family beloved pet ever since." She took him into her hands and pressed him against her smiling face. "Then my daddy brought you along with him to China and met mom, where she realized your link to Shen Gong Wu. You minded me since I was in diapers and you helped me so much on finding the Wu…I'm so thankfully to have you in my life."

The eagle stiffened. And then he responded to Jia's affection, purring and rubbing against her cheek and wrapping his wings around her in a hug. "I suppose…my fate led me to such happiness…" But, _very unfortunately_, he glared mercilessly at Dojo, making the lizard quiver in fear. "But my hate is not so easily PUT DOWN!"

Screech suddenly morphed into a huge bird, at the size of Dojo's 40-foot dragon form.

"_REVENGE!"_

"_**AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

* * *

><p>The DigiDestineds walked away from the flower shop, disgusted with themselves, finally seeing the error of their ways.<p>

**{**Cue _End of the Line _by Christi Mac, from 'The Cheetah Girls'**}**

"We really messed up this time." Tai said sadly.

_Will we be friends when we grow old?_

_Or is this the end of the line?_

Maybe it was better to leave Davis alone and not hurt him…

_I hurt with you I love with you_

_The world just seems to get_

_In our way_

_Is this the end of the line?_

"Hey!"

Heads turned to… "Naruto?"

_Oh please don't leave me_

_Don't let your heart let go_

_We'll find a way_

"Don't tell me you're giving up on him."

"Didn't you heard what happened? We ditched him when he really needed us. Now he's got new friends who actually love him and shows it. Why should we go back when he doesn't need us anymore?"

_The journey has only begun_

_Is this the end of the line?_

"Here's what a wise old man told me…_Those that break the rules are scum, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum."_

"That only proves our point."

"Yeah, but you can make it right."

_Oh yeah, oh_

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Prove it!"

_Is this the end of the line?_

_You leave I'll follow_

_Don't let your heart let go_

_We'll find a way_

As Naruto walked away, the DigiDestineds considered this.

_The journey has only begun_

_Is this the end of the line?_

_Is this the end of the line?_

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, dobe?" Sasuke questioned once Naruto came back from who knows where. "You went after the DigiDestineds, didn't you?"<p>

Naruto only grinned.

Temari was still fanning Jun. The magenta-haired girl was supported by Senri who held her with respect. Sakura and Ino were fighting for her attention against Wing.

"Something is up." Jun finally spoke. "This feud is getting out of control."

Tenten frowned, pondering over what happened. "I couldn't believe Cody would go through that. I _knew_ Yolei was a bad example."

"No, I mean…I think someone planned this out."

"Like set-up?" Shikamaru said, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Exactly. This is just like the voicemail a week ago. Someone wanted the feud to go crazy." Then Jun stood on her feet. She was determined to find out. "I'm getting to the bottom of this."

Her friends and tried to follow her. She sighed and had her back to them. "Look, this is something I have to do _alone._"

Wing grabbed her arm. "As your dedicated best friend, I refuse to allow you to go alone!"

"Not when you have friends." Naruto bravely told her.

Jun poked at his forehead, pushing him over. "Half of you are not my friends."

"Come on! All we're asking is one chance to make up." Sakura begged.

"Please, Junie!" Ino pleaded.

Jun tried to refuse, but her soft side couldn't resist the puppydog-eyes and desperate pleading.

"Fine! Shikamaru, call your cousin and found out where is he."

"Why is my cousin involved?" The lazy guy questioned.

"He's hanging out with Davis and that's where we'll find him."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lily," Lily Hinakougou Livingston's older sister towered over her, taking a good look at the beautiful watercolour painting of lilies in a vase, admiring the delicate brushstrokes and simple colours. "That's a really good. You're a very talented artist."<p>

But Lily snubbed her compliment, turning her cute button nose high up and turned to the side with a pout. Elaine was hurt by the harshness of her seemingly adorable sister. The bells rang to alert the girls of a customer. Or in this case, a friend.

**A/N: **The Hinakougou-Livingston family resided near Yoyogi Park in a traditional Japanese house with the Hinakougou family doll shop attached.

"Lily!" Tommy rushed in, followed by Koda and a boy who looked like an older version of him. Same dark-brown hair but with a shaggy lazy quality, darkiah brown eyes instead of bright pale teal, and wearing a black shirt with short red sleeves, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, beige pants and red/black sneakers.

Elaine froze when she met the stoic face of Tommy's older brother. "Yutaka…"

"Tommy-kun!" Lily sprung up and tackled Tommy. Peng got up and greeted Koda normally.

"You won't believe the DigiDestineds have done to Davis!" Tommy told Lily

The Pure Spirit of Water leaned in. "What?"

"Lily, what is going on?" Elaine asked, ignoring Yutaka's burning stare on her.

"They shunned him when his mom died! And that was months ago!"

"WHAT!?"

"Man, she's loud." Yutaka grumbled with his hands over his ears. Elaine glared at him.

"Yeah, all because he missed TK' basketball game but they never bothered to turn up for him soccer games!"

Lily released a piercing scream. Yutaka, Tommy and Koda cringed at the shrill sound but Elaine and Peng were unharmed since they're used to Lily's animated ways.

"I gotta find Charisse!" Lily proclaimed, thrusting a hand up.

Elaine made a move to stop her little sister. "Lily, wait!"

But it was too late. Lily quickly grabbed Tommy, her Penguinmon and his Bearmon, and raced out the door.

Elaine stared dejectedly at the swinging door. "She doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"Let them go."

The girl turned to the boy alone with her. "How could you say that?"

"They need to grow up."

"Well I think my sister is too independent for her age. She needs someone to guide her."

"She has Tommy."

"Lily and Tommy are just little kids! They're involved in something incredibly dangerous!"

"So what?"

Anger boiled over inside her. "It's because of you Lily hates me! You manipulated me to destroy her trust!"

The truth was that Elaine and Lily have a strong bond since the day the youngest girl was born, but then Elaine became involved with kids her age, neglecting Lily. Poor, innocent little Lily was used to having Elaine to herself and didn't understand why. Unlike her _boyfriend_, Yutaka being harsh and impatient to Tommy's spoiled nature, Elaine was kinder and caring, and tries to teach Lily to stop being so dependent on others so she isn't taken advantage of. When Lily failed to understand, Yutaka suggested being more _forceful,_ so Elaine ignored her completely…but it backfired when Lily believed Elaine no longer loves her and turned her back on her older sister. Eventually, Elaine broke up with Yutaka for his harshness. But the sisters' relationship was strained. Lily met Charisse Matthews who became her new 'big sister' along with Sadie Shimazaki and Naomi Honda, something that Elaine both thanked and resented.

"I'm not wasting any more of my time with you." Elaine turned around, heading for the door but stopped with a hand on the knob to look over her shoulder, piercing icy eyes through a curtain of long hair. "Lily won't speak to me so I'm going to give my condolences to the Motomiya family. Like a good person. _Unlike you._"

Yutaka groaned, throwing his head back and running hands through his hair. She drove him crazy…but he liked it.

"Elaine!" He chased after her as she walked out.

* * *

><p>"Keenan, I don't think Davis and Veemon would be up in a tree."<p>

Up high in a tree, Keenan popped his head out from a bush of leaves, his legs holding him from a branch. "I was getting a full view of a park to see Davis!"

Down below, Kamenosuke rolled his eyes. "What a waste of time. Were you raised by animals?"

Keenan went strangely silent.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Mikey asked, carrying the white storybook under his arm.

Keenan shook 'no' sadly. "Maybe he ditched us."

"No! He wouldn't do that!" Mikey protested.

"Yeah, especially after he just got a fever." Kamenosuke commented and then his phone rang, to which he answered, knowing the caller by the ringtone. "What do you want, cuz?"

"_Kame, is Davis with you?"_

The Taro went rigid. "Uhh…Why?"

"_His sister wants to talk to him."_

Kamenosuke held his phone out at arm's length, really scared of the device like it was a dynamic ready to blow. "It's my cousin! He says Jun wants to talk to Davis!"

Keenan promptly fell down. He ranted on and on in fear as he struggled onto his two feet. "Oh man…Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! Jun is gonna murder us!"

"Who's Jun?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Davis's overprotective older sister."

"_Kame? Kame, are you there?"_

Kamenosuke shakily brought his phone to his ear. He had no choice but to tell the truth. After all, what if Davis was in trouble? "He's uhh…he's…he's well…missing…"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Jun was standing right Shikamaru when his young cousin said the words <em>"he's well…missing…"<em>

"_**HE'S WHAAAAAT!?"**_

"Oww…" Shikamaru said before he fell over in pain over Jun's piercing scream.

* * *

><p>Kokoro's phone rang an instrumental song. As she picked it up, she smiled at the id viewing on the screen.<p>

"_Hola, mi amigo_*****."

"_Kokoro…"_

"Oh dear…Ken, you sound distressed."

"_I am."_

"Ken? I thought your boyfriend's name is Davis." Miyuki said, overhearing. She was patting Cleo when she overheard Ken's name.

"It is."

"_Kokoro, the feud is getting out of control again, maybe even worse. The Warriors and Tamers officially hate the DigiDestineds. "_

"What happened?"

"_The DigiDestineds shunned Davis for missing TK's basketball game on the same day his mom was hit by a car. I supported him during that time but I had no idea about his mom until he told me just after he had his adventure with you."_

"That's awful. Does Davis know that the fights are starting again?"

"_I don't know. He would probably ignore that they shunned him and try to get the others to forgive and forget."_

"Ken, Davis can't do everything for them. The DigiDestinends have to apologize for their actions."

"_That __**may **__be difficult to achieve. They are extremely prideful."_

"It's either their pride or their friend."

"_Let's just on our friend for the meantime. I know Davis is in Odaiba Park with two kids from his class. Can you meet there?"_

"Of course…" But Kokoro trailed off, glancing to her new best friend and remorse rushed over her. "I'm sorry, Miyuki…"

Miyuki held her hand up and said, "Say no more."

The two girls smiled.

"I'll be there. With a new friend. Bye." Kokoro closed her phone. "We better hurry."

The girls plus Digi-cat ran out of the shop, holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Hola, mi amigo_ means 'Hello, my friend'.


	43. Arc 3: Chapter 8

**Recap:** (_Jun_) Things couldn't get any worse than they already got! (Releases a mix of a sigh and groan) When I get my hands on whoever sent that email!

Well, I have the feeling that the true motive was to arouse the fights again. And believe me, it worked. The DigiDestineds are officially hated by the V-Hearts, Warriors and Tamers! This is just like the text last week. There's something behind this, I know it.

I just have to deal with my ex-friends, new friends and an annoying jerk. Great!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu. I do not own 'Deliver Us' and 'Let My People Go' from _The Prince of Egypt_, 'Heaven's Light' and 'Hellfire' from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame,_ 'Arabian Dance' from The Nutcracker suite by Tchaikovsky, and 'Kiss From a Rose' by Seal. All credits go to Dreamworks, Disney, the record companies, songwriters and singers. I own only my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 8

~Digital~

"Davis!" Ahiru fought through the heavy fog, determined to find Davis. "Davis! Where are you? Davis!"

"Ahiru!"

That was a boy's voice shouting her name, but it wasn't the voice she was hearing out for.

"Fakir?"

"Ahiru!" Out the mist emerged Fakir, running toward her. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in the academ-" He stopped ranting angrily when he got a clearer view of Ahiru, looking beautiful in her new outfit (from Arc3: Chapter 6). The style was new yet it suited her. The new colours were amazing on her! He liked the bold blue on her…

Ahiru blinked innocently. "Fakir?"

Fakir snapped out of his daze and back to his harsh caring. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for Davis." She answered determinedly. She twirled around, so gracefully it stunned Fakir…but then she tripped. "Stupid fog!"

Fakir rolled his eyes at her klutzy antics. And narrowed them in jealousy at the idea of her chasing after another boy. "Idiot."

Ahiru immediately stood up to glare at him. "I can't see in this fog, that's why I tripped!"

"Then why are you here anyway if you know you can't see?"

"Davis ran out there and I'm trying to find him!" Determinedly so, she turned her back on him, unknowingly causing him to blush at the sight of her smooth backless-viewing skin, and walked straight ahead to who knows where.

"Ahi- Ahiru!" Fakir stuttered as she disappeared. He growled like a wolf, a very infuriated one. "Ahiru, get back here! Damn, pretty idiot…"

He ran forward in search of her.

Davis stood motionless and still after his song ended. He was still feeling divided in either hating or missing his mother. The pros matched the cons. How in God's name is he gonna make up his mind?

Despite the heavy fog, he could see someone coming towards him. Not someone with a long braid swinging behind her but instead possessed a mass of curls…

For a moment, he thought it was the love of his life…but the girl in front of him wasn't blonde.

"Rue?"

Rue slowly approached him, just staring at him…in awe.

"Uh…Hi?" He blurted out in order to break the awkward silence.

Rue stopped a few close feet ahead of him. Her red eyes shifted back and forth between him and downward. She was twiddling her fingers nervously. Davis tapped his foot to an impatient beat.

She cleared her throat and tried to look more confident. "I…" She was feeling extremely nervous because of him, made into two reasons: (1) She was beginning to have a _sorta crush_ on her for his warmth, charm and energy which she never received from Mytho. (2) He was angry with her due her antagonism towards Ahiru and his seemly protectiveness over her, similar to Fakir. Even though she spurred Ahiru the last she was seen, Rue found herself thinking over the events that started since she poisoned Myhto's heart. She wondered if she made the right choice to do so for her love and her father, only to be left in the dust in the end…

"…apologize for my inappropriate behaviour towards Ahiru." Davis snorted at the plain apology. However, she bravely went on. "I know poisoned Mytho's heart and made him into that cruel Prince of Crows, not Ahiru! I did it all for my father!"

"Your father?"

Rue nodded. Her eyes looked away while she brushed her hair with her hand. "I finally realized I am not a raven stuck in an ugly human's body but I am truly…a human." She choked on the terrible truth. "It was pretty much thrown at me. I am no longer in my father's favour."

"He just abandoned you?" Davis spat out in disgust. Another good-for-nothing man who messed up on being a dad! He ultimately pushed his anger away for her. "I know how hat feels. My dad's lousy too."

"You helped me against the ravens and I am grateful for that. I'm not sure how to apologize to Ahiru…"

Davis looked over her shoulder and suddenly smiled knowingly. "Oh…I think it will be pretty easy for you…"

Perplexed, Rue turned around, finding Ahiru standing there with a happy smile and kindness in her big eyes. Rue knew Ahiru already forgave her. But Fakir was right beside her and he wasn't so forgiving. Davis frowned at Fakir for killing the mood.

"Did anyone tell you that you're a major killjoy?" The gogglehead spat out, out of habit from how he usually talks with his dad.

"Best to be that than being bipolar and ridiculously musical." Fakir retorted.

Ahiru, scowling, stomped on his toes hard, despite wearing flats. "His mother is dead, show some compassion!"

"I didn't know that!" Fakir retorted back while he hopped on one leg, nursing his sore foot.

Davis snickered at his pain. _That_ made him felt better. "I'm feeling a little better for the moment. It's always good to vent it out. _And_ a little fun never hurt anybody…except for_ Charlie Chaplin_*****."

Ahiru and Rue giggled like normal schoolgirls, Veemon laughed and Davis smirked.

Fakir snarled, deep and angry enough to pass off as a wolf's growl. "Just get Ahiru back to the academy before she loses her part!"

"Alright, alright, keep on your head on!" Davis waved him off and took Ahiru's hand with a smile, along with Veemon in his other hand. "Come on, Ahiru!"

She laughed as they run off in a hurry, leaving Fakir and Rue behind.

Unexpectedly Rue gasped when she remembered something important. "Wait!" But her plead was in vain when the three were too far away to hear. So she turned to Fakir. "Fakir, there's something important they have to know!"

"What is it?"

"There is a girl who replaced me by my father. She's dangerous. I know Ahiru haven't met her yet but I fear she and Davis could be in danger when they do."

"How do you know they will meet her soon?"

"I know they will shortly. She's a lead dancer in the play."

* * *

><p>Davis, Ahiru and Veemon ran like mad, laughing all the way to the academy, holding on tight on each other's hands.<p>

"Right on time!" Davis grinned once they made it to the garden.

"_ZOU!"_

Davis, Ahiru and Veemon turned around at the sudden, angry shout. Femio was

"Me?" Pointing to himself, Davis raised an auburn eyebrow at the flamboyant boy, his body decorated with paint blobs.

"That'z my role, you fiend!"

"Role?" Davis quickly jumped to conclusions, thinking the doll-boy was talking about Ahiru. "She's a girl, not a trophy!"

"He meant the main male lead role in the play you have." Another boy explained, a neat and smart one by the looks of it.

"I'm the lead?"

"That's great!" Ahiru praised.

"Hmph!" The French boy huffed.

His smart friend rolled his eyes. "Ignore Femio Bizet, he's always like that. I'm Autor Konrad."

"Hi, I'm Davis Motomiya."

"I know."

Femio carried on with his huff. "Itz totally undignified to let a criminal to write for a production that waz supposed to be my show!"

"Hey! You were suspended from the academy as well! Your pet bull trampled a teacher!" Autor retorted.

"It waz Mr Cat'z fault for getting in zhe way!"

Meanwhile, Davis, Veemon and Ahiru followed the arguing boys to wherever the play was being rehearsed.

"What's the play about anyway?" Davis requested curiously.

"It's actually a ballet but everyone calls it a play because I'm directing it and there are a couple of songs. Its Fakir's story but it was adapted into a play. He didn't want it to write it down." Autor answered.

"Why?"

Autor hesitated to answer but Ahiru didn't.

"Fakir has the ability to affect reality by writing stories. When he was a child, the village was attacked by ravens and he tried to use his power to stop them. But…his parents died trying to save him. Since then he's been afraid to use his power."

That story made Davis slowly have sympathy for Fakir. At least Fakir had an excuse. His father doesn't tell him anything!

"Let's just focused on the play for now." Davis said when they got into the theatre department. "What's in it?"

Autor proudly positioned in a ballet stance. "The production is called…_**Kismet!**_"

_Kismet…_The name rang in Davis's head like an alarm clock. Autor only revealed the title so far but…Somehow…he knew how the story went…and how it ends…

**{**Cue _Deliver Us_ from 'The Prince of Egypt'**}**

"The ballet is set in Ancient Thebes…" While Autor babbled on, Davis visualised the play.

He was in Ancient Egypt, in its great city Thebes. He looked down on himself and gasped. He was Kiseki! **(Learn the backstory in Arc 2: Chapter 8)**

Slaves: _**Mud...**_

_**Sand...**_

_**Water...**_

_**Straw...**_

Guards: _**Faster!**_

Slaves: _**Mud...And lift**_

_**Sand...And Pull**_

_**Water...And raise up...**_

_**Straw...**_

Guards: _**Faster!**_

Slaves: _**With the sting of the whip on my shoulder**_

_**With the salt of my sweat on my brow**_

_**Elohim, God on high**_

_**Can you hear your people cry?**_

_**Help us now**_

_**This dark hour...**_

_**Deliver us**_

_**Hear our call**_

_**Deliver us **_

_**Lord of all**_

_**Remember us, here in this burning sand**_

_**Deliver us**_

_**There's a land you promised us**_

_**Deliver us to the promised land...**_

**{**_Instrumental_**}**

"…the plot centres on Kiseki, a boy who fight against society's claim on his destiny…He is an outcast in this society, especially after he made his goal…yet he possesses a spirit and charm that makes you like him…"

**{**Cue _Heaven's Light _from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'**}**

"He is loved by three girls…"

Davis's eyes widened at the sight of three girls, each one different from the other, dancing in perfect graceful sync.

"Princess Luce, the Pharaoh's daughter and Kiseki's past crush who begins to see him in a new light…Ananse, Luce's _'half'_-sister and Kiseki's lover …and Corazon, Kiseki's friend who holds genuine feelings for him and his eventual true love…"

Princess Luce: _** So many times out here**_

_**I've watched a happy pair**_

_**Of lovers walking in the night**_

_**They had a kind of glow around them**_

_**It almost looked like heaven's light**_

Corazon: _**I knew I'd never know**_

_**That warm and loving glow**_

_**Though I might wish with all my might**_

_**No heart as low as my heart**_

_**Was ever meant for heaven's light**_

Ananse: _**But suddenly an angel has smiled at me**_

_**And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright**_

_**I dare to dream that he**_

_**Might even care for me**_

Luce/Corazon/Ananse:_** And as I ring these bells tonight**_

_**My cold dark life seems so bright**_

_**I swear it must be heaven's light**_

**{**Cue _Hellfire _from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'**}**

"However…Ananse is slowly getting corrupt by hate and anger, turning her love for Kiseki into lust…And with Princess Luce starting to gain feelings for him which is adding conflict, this is becoming a tragedy that would make Drosselmeyer happy…"

("It is!" The crazed storywriter exclaimed.)

The atmosphere went dark for Ananse's solo.

Ananse: _**I feel him, I see him**_

_**The sun caught in his crimson hair**_

_**Is blazing in me out of all control**_

_**(Verbo et opere (**__In word and deed__**))**_

_**Like fire**_

_**Hellfire**_

_**This fire in my skin**_

_**This burning**_

_**Desire**_

_**Is turning me to sin**_

_**(Mea maxima culpa (**__Through my most grievous fault__**))**_

_**Hellfire**_

_**Dark fire**_

_**Now Kiseki, it's your turn**_

_**Choose me or**_

_**Your pyre**_

_**Be mine or you will burn**_

_**(Kyrie Eleison (**__Lord have mercy__**))**_

_**Ra have mercy on him**_

_**(Kyrie Eleison (**__Lord have mercy__**))**_

_**Ra have mercy on me**_

_**(Kyrie Eleison (**__Lord have mercy__**))**_

_**But he will be mine**_

_**Or he will burn!**_

**{**Cue _Let My People Go _from 'The Prince of Egypt'**}**

"Eventually, Ananse assemble a war against her stepfamily…Kiseki ends their relationship when she becomes a tyrant…"

_**(**__Thus saith the Lord…__**)**_

_**(**__Since you refuse to free my people__**)**_

_**(**__All through the land of Egypt...__**)**_

Davis imagined the city of Thebes torn in war, fire blazing everywhere, people and Digimon running around screaming.

_**(**__I send the pestilence and plague into your house__**)**_

_**(**__Into your bed…Into your streams…Into your streets…Into your drink…Into your bread…Upon your cattle…On your sheep…Upon your oxen in the field…Into your dreams…Into your sleep__**)**_

_**(**__Until you break, until you yield__**)**_

_**(**__I send the horde, I send the swarm__**)**_

_**(**__Thus saith the lord…__**)**_

Davis/Kiseki:_** Once I called you lover**_

_**Once I thought the chance to make you laugh**_

_**Was all I ever wanted…**_

_**(**__I send the thunder from the sky__**)**_

_**(**__I send the fire raining down__**)**_

_**And even now I wish that faith had chose another,**_

_**Serving as your foe on this behalf**_

_**Is the last thing that I wanted...**_

_**(**__I send a hail of burning ice__**)**_

_**(**__On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town__**)**_

Davis understood how Kiseki felt during that time. He felt Kiseki blamed the nobles and Ananse having this life-threatening war just for pride!

_**This was my home**_

_**All this pain and devastation**_

_**How it tortures me inside**_

_**All the innocent who suffer**_

_**From your stubbornness and pride...**_

_**(**__I send the locusts on the wind__**)**_

_**(**__Such as the world has never seen__**)**_

_**(**__On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk__**)**_

_**(**__Until there's nothing left of green__**)**_

_**(**__I send my scourge, I send my sword__**)**_

_**(**__Thus saith the Lord!__**)**_

_**You who I called lover**_

_**Why must you call down another blow?**_

_**(**__I send my scourge, I send my sword__**)**_

_**Let my people go…**_

_**Thus saith the Lord…**_

Next, Ananse cornered Luce, dangerously approaching with a sharp knife in her hand…

Luce: _**You who I called sister**_

_**How could you have come to hate me so?**_

_**Is this what you wanted?**_

_**(**__I send the swarm, I send the horde...__**)**_

Ananse: _**Then let my heart be hardened **_

_**And never mind how high the cost may grow**_

_**This will still be so**_

_**I will never let…your people go...**_

Davis/Kiseki saw what the girls were doing and his face expressed horror.

Davis/Kiseki/Chorus: _**Thus saith the Lord**_

Ananse/Luce: _**I will not let…**_

Davis/Kiseki/Ananse/Luce: _**Let…**_

Davis/Kiseki: _**My…**_

Ananse/Luce: _**Your…**_

Davis/Kiseki/Ananse/Luce: _**People…**_

…_**Go!**_

Ananse dove in to stab her stepsister but Kiseki cut in, protecting Luce at the cost of his own life…

"_KISEKI!"_

"Davis!"

Davis snapped out of his flashback. He gasped for air desperately.

Ahiru worried over him. "Davis, are you ok?"

Autor kept talking, ignorant of Davis's discomfort. "I hate to imagine this tragedy coming to life. Although Fakir would've put it in more sophisticated words like his ancestor."

Davis stopped his gasping and took a deep breath. His usually happy face was sullen."You don't have to worry about that tragedy coming to life…because it already happened."

Ahiru looked at him worriedly. Veemon was worried too. Femio was lost.

Autor looked curious. "Meaning?"

"This story has already happened." Then Davis realized something. "If I'm Kiseki in the story, who are the three girls?"

"Ahiru will be Corazon, Rue is requested for Luce and the new girl Kinu Dimon has the role of Ananse."

Davis and Veemon went silent and deathly pale.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Allo?" Femio waved his face in front of Davis's blank, stunned face. "Monsieur Motomiya?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Zay zomething pleaze!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**KINU'S HERE!?"**_ Davis suddenly screamed, horrified and freaked out, the loud volume of his voice caused Femio to fly to the wall!

"I zaid 'zay', not zcream." The poor French boy winced.

"_THE PRINCESS OF NIGHTMARES IS HERE!?"_ Veemon wailed.

"Princess of nightmares?" Ahiru repeated, confusedly.

"Kinu must be the strange thing Fakir was talking about!" Davis panicked.

"She's a demon! A nightmare! A monster!" Veemon cried, also in panic like his partner.

"She is?" Ahiru innocently asked.

Tanned hands shot out, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in, met with her out-of-this-world friend. "YES! Ahiru, she's dangerous!"

"She just arrived about a month ago. Fakir did suspect her before he got suspended but I hadn't picked up anything wrong with her."

"She's sneaky, that's why. Where is she now?"

"In the room on the right." Autor gestured down the hall, to which Davis shot off like a rocket.

Ahiru ran after him and Veemon.

Femio called after them. "If Mademoiselle Dimon is your mozt hated enemy, doez dis mean I have your part now?"

Autor groaned. "Oh hell…"

"Ahiru! Davis!" Rue ran past the two boys, causing Femio to twist around.

"Ahiru!" Fakir flew past and spun Femio more forcefully.

Autor smirked at the spinning Femio. "What a peculiar day."

Femio fell down in a daze. "Oui…"

* * *

><p>Davis threw the doors open, leading into a dark room. He cautiously entered, high alert for the maniac girl with an obsession on him. But he heard a squeak behind him, so he turned and saw Ahiru clumsily slipping.<p>

"Ahiru, get out of here! She's really dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt!" He hissed.

"I'm not leaving you." She hissed back, sounding as stubborn as him.

He groaned, finding her too persistent to turn away, and then noticed a table with a blue glowing thing. When he got closer, he found the glow was coming from the screen of a laptop, with the set up a message flashing. Ahiru gazed at it with eyes big and wide.

"What is that?" Ahiru never saw technology since the town was practically stuck in the 1800s.

"It's a laptop…" He read the flashing message and his face dropped in sadness. "…showing a message about my mom's memorial tomorrow…" Then he squinted his eyes at the extra information. "…And…TK's basketball game?" And then he expressed horror. "She better not have done what I think she did!"

"Oh…but I have."

**{**Cue _Arabian Dance _from 'The Nutcracker' suite**}**

Davis, Veemon and Ahiru whipped around. There, sitting on the polished floor…was the physical essence of evil itself…and Veemon and Davis's worst nightmare…

"Hello, Davis." Kinu smirked delightfully nefarious. "We meet again."

"!" Veemon turned white and fainted.

Davis gawked at her and protected Ahiru from the extremely dangerous girl.

Kinu rhythmically flexed her body like a snake. She rose up from her knees, blending in with the darkness. She took her pins out, letting her short black hair loose and donned a gold head-chain with 3 chains draped on either side of her head and 1 in the middle, on her hair's parting. Her pretty white outfit changed in black wisps, changing into an extremely tight black dress made for a belly dance, completed with a low neck, low back and jewelled with gold sequins. Her prancing feet scandalously clad in black French-lace barefoot sandals. A necklace of gold half-moons sat on her exposed collarbone and dozens of golden, ruby-encrusted bangles jiggled and jangled on her wrists.

"You know, you change clothes more times than any girl I know! And I know a lot so that's saying a lot!" Davis remarked.

Kinu brought her leg right up, right in of him. He was disgusted and covered Ahiru and Veemon's eyes.

"That is disgusting!" Davis spat out, appalled.

"What is?" Kinu teased in her sensual dance. "The messages I sent to your friends or my dance?"

"The messages AND the dance!"

Fakir and Rue barged in. Rue immediately sided with Ahiru behind Davis and Fakir drew his sword, finally seeing Kinu's true (and dangerous) colours. Then Kinu grabbed a shadow and brought out _Mytho!_ The crow prince was mindlessly pulled into an elegant pas de deux but it was professional, no passion or joy in between. His eyes told he was controlled.

"You're probably wondering how I survived the collapse of Hamunaptra." Kinu sensually swayed her hips at her love interest, who gave her a face of more disgust. "Well…I pulled some strings and made it to a new world." She caressed Mytho's stoic face. "Sure, he's handsome…but he lacks energy." She pouted. "It's so dull!" She threw her head back so she can stare at Davis upside-down. "You have lots of it, Davis. A fire burns in you ever so fiercely."

"Nice to know what made you attracted to me." Davis deadpanned.

Kinu straightened up, smirking as she bent upwards. Her smirk twisted more sinisterly, targeted at the scene of Davis protecting Ahiru.

"How sweet of you to protect her…much like an older brother would protect his little sister."

Davis was taken aback. So was Ahiru. They shared a glance that ended up in a long stare. For a moment, a small memory played in their eyes…

_Tiny feet kicked the air, filled with squeaks and giggles and laughter…small, tanned hands tickling a baby's stomach…_

"What are you talking about, Kinu?" Davis demanded, breaking away from staring.

But surprisingly, Kinu ignored him in favour of Ahiru. "Tell me Ahiru, what you came from before Drosselmeyer added you to the story that is in role?"

Ahiru froze. "I…I don't know…I don't remember much of my past."

"Of course you don't. You were only a baby when you were _snatched_ from your loving family."

"What are you yapping about!?" Davis shouted in heated demand, his patience snapping.

"Once upon a time, there was a town, cursed to play out the story of The Prince and The Raven. Every soul in the town is cursed with a certain fate…but there was born, a girl with hopes and dreams against what she was destined for and so, she broke out of the cursed town and into a new world. She achieved her impossible dreams and was blessed with a beautiful family…but she could not escape the tragedy she was destined for her. To punish her rebelling, her infant daughter was taken to fill in the role she left behind and she could not be able to find for she was already in a fabric of problems of her own…Don't you remember, Davis, playing with your baby sister? Do you remember that one minute, you were holding her but in the next, she was gone and your father coldly denied her existence? Don't you feel a missing void in your heart you couldn't explain?"

She was right. Davis placed his hand on the skin upon his heart. Ahiru was feeling the same way.

"Your sister took your mother's place in this cursed town! Ahiru Arima is the daughter of Norika Arima nee Motomiya…"

Ahiru was the first to realize the answer to Kinu's mocking questions. "If…your mom…was my mom…that means…"

"You're…y-you're…m…my…" Davis stuttered, raising a shaking finger to her.

"I'm…your…"

"…sister." They finished together.

Rue gasped. Fakir was shocked also.

"Whoa!" Veemon exclaimed. "What a twist of events!"

**{**Cue _Kiss From a Rose _by Seal**}**

The new found siblings stared deep into each other's eyes. Davis drowned himself in the big blue eyes Ahiru inherited from their mother while Ahiru fell deep in the dark-brown warmth she somehow remembered after 13 years.

_**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea**_

_**You became the light on the dark side of me**_

_**Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill**_

"Uh…" Davis struggled with his words.

What can you say to the sister you haven't seen or heard from for years?

Ahiru's eyes were enhanced by watery tears. Her lips quivered.

"Umm…"

_**But did you know that when it snows**_

_**My eyes become large**_

_**And the light that you shine can't be seen?**_

Ahiru jumped at him, wrapping him in a tight hug and burying her face in his chest. She gave out sniffles and happy tears against his shirt, her hands fisted his vest.

Davis put his arms around her, bringing her in closer.

_**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey**_

_**Ooo, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah**_

_**Now that your rose is in bloom**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grey**_

"I have a brother…I have a brother! I'm not an orphan!" She cried out happily, focusing only on the bright side of the truth, never minding that she was kidnapped.

"Of course you're not!" He hooked his hands under her arms and picked her up with ease

The siblings hugged like their lives depended on it, like they never want to let go in fear they would disappear is they do…

_**There is so much a man can tell you**_

_**So much he can say**_

_**You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain**_

Rue, Fakir and Veemon watched the reunion with fond expressions.

Mytho somehow softened at such affection. His heart started to beat normally.

But Kinu, the sadistic killjoy of all things good and pure, decided to spoil it…

_**Baby, to me, you're like a growing**_

_**Addiction that I can't deny**_

_**Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?**_

…by poisoning Myhto's heart more, her pointed hand dripping with crow's blood….

Even with his heart soaked in evil poison, Mytho still had a small bit of

He tried to resist. "No!"

_**But did you know that when it snows**_

_**My eyes become large**_

_**And the light that you shine can't be seen?**_

But Kinu pierced her fingers deeper into his chest.

Mytho struggled to free himself from the bloody hand but it was too late. In a matter of moments, he graphically transformed to a crow himself, sprouting black feathers on wings for arms, a long, giant beak protruding on his face, even a mighty 'caw!'

_**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey**_

_**Ooo, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah**_

_**Now that your rose is in bloom**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grey**_

"Mytho!" Fakir shouted.

Mytho lashed out and about wildly out of control. Fakir tried to snap Myhto out of his madness, trying by grabbing his wings, trying to talk some sense into him. But the bird-man was too strong, powerfully throwing Fakir off.

"There has to be some way to fix him!" Davis said, narrowly evading flying shards of glass from broken mirrors, the giant black bird responsible.

"Fix him? He's a crow, not a dog!" Fakir snapped as Ahiru helped him up.

"He's _birdzilla!_"

"He's missing a shard!" Rue exclaimed. "The shard of hope!"

Ahiru's pendant shone brightly right away after that exclamation, making its bearer to look down. _The shard of hope… _She looked to Mytho, feeling his pain and misery. She glanced to her brother and then to Mytho. She decided to take the sacrifice.

_**I've been kissed by a rose on the grey**_

_**I've been kissed by a rose on the grey**_

_**And if I should fall, will it all go away?**_

_**I've been kissed by a rose on the grey**_

She transformed into Princess Tutu. Everyone watched her gracefully sauntered toward Mytho and in horror saw her offering her pendant to him.

"_Ahiru!"_

But it was too late to stop her. The shard re-joined the heart, causing both Ahiru and Mytho to glow, changing shape and size.

_**There is so much a man can tell you**_

_**So much he can say**_

_**You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain**_

Ahiru got tinier than Mytho but the prince was having trouble. The small piece of the heart wasn't enough. It needed more hope…

_**Baby, to me, you're like a growing**_

_**Addiction that I can't deny**_

_**Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?**_

Rue tore up at her love's suffering. She loved him too much to lose him. She only possessed a crush on Davis for his kindness. But Mytho had always held her heart.

"Mytho…I love you!"

As soon as she confessed, the crow ultimately changed to his original human form. Rue rushed over to his side when he dropped down.

_**But did you know that when it snows**_

_**My eyes become large**_

_**And the light that you shine can't be seen?**_

He was worn out after what he had been through. His narrow red eyes returned to large amber. He was Prince Siegfried again. A gold crown sat on his head and he wore a long-sleeved royal-blue tunic with gold lining designs, a collar with long white feathers protruding out and an iris-blue chemise worn underneath, along with white hosiery, a long white cape flowing majestically behind him, and white ballet slippers.

_**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey**_

_**Ooo, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah**_

_**Now that your rose is in bloom**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grey**_

Mytho rose up with new strength and, smiling at Rue, offered his hand. Rue hesitated, but she took his hand and he brought her up, wrapping a hand around her waist.

"Thank you." He said.

She shyly returned the smile.

_**Now that your rose is in bloom**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grey**_

Davis approached Ahiru and picked her up. Her tinyish duck form fit nicely in the palms of his hands.

Davis looked sadly at her. "Ahiru…"

Ahiru snuggled in his palms, so many sorrow in her eyes. With her eyes, she told him she had to save Mytho. Her big brother was torn in pride and hurt. Fakir gently grasped Davis's shoulder while showing his grief.

Mytho caressed the small duck's body. "Thank you, Tutu."

"It's Ahiru." Davis retorted, burned by the sacrifice his little sister made. "Ahiru Norika Motomiya."

Mytho nodded. "Of course."

Then a string of icky silk shot out and stuck onto Ahiru.

"Not you again!" Veemon exclaimed, not happy to see Electro the Kunemon.

"No!" Davis yelled. He hugged his duck of a sister against his chest and dug his heels down as Electro tried to reel her in.

Fakir cut the silk string with his sword, causing Electro to fall back from pulling strongly for an insect. But Fakir cried out as pain shot him in the back. Mytho and Rue caught him as he fell. Davis felt an eerie presence beside him. He immediately jumped away but found his hands empty! He turned to Kinu. The Digimon girl smirked at him, waving her long fingers and clutching Ahiru in her other hand.

"Hey! That's my sister!" Davis lunged but Kinu nimbly dodged, causing him to crash down.

"There is no heart more pure than of one whom sacrifices their life for another." Kinu said sinisterly.

Davis didn't like what she was thinking.

"You monster!" Rue understood her _exact_ motives. "Davis, she's going to kill Ahiru for my father!"

Davis took no time in coming to his sister's recuse. He charged at Kinu, arms out, hands grabbing at the limp duckling, but no avail. He was strong and fast, but Kinu was more advanced. She teased him as she held Ahiru high up from his reach. Although she liked having him pressed against her, she had a mission to complete.

So she pushed her obsession away, walked backwards, her eyes creepily fixed on Davis and immediately got sucked into her laptop.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Davis grabbed hold of the laptop, stuffing his hand in his pocket and took out his D-3. "I have to get in there! The raven is in the internet because of Kinu!"

"I'm coming with you." Mytho spoke determinedly. "For Ahiru and to finish the raven once and for all."

"I'm coming too. She's my friend." Rue said.

Davis didn't like the idea of having other inexperienced in technology going after Kinu but he said nothing. His hard and serious expression said it for him.

Fakir challenged. "You're not the only one who cares about her."

"I'm her brother!"

Fakir looked so much like his father, cold, hard, serious, emotionless and just as stubborn.

Davis groaned. "Fine, but stay close and be careful."

The three ballet students nodded.

"Grab onto each other. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Veemon exclaimed.

The three did so. Davis grabbed onto them as he held his D-3 out, the screen glowing blue, the DigiGate opening, sucking them in within a flash.

* * *

><p>Back in Odaiba, the DigiDestineds thought over what Naruto told them. They care so much about Davis but they weren't sure if they should go after him.<p>

"If Annalise haven't karate chopped me in half first." Tai whimpered.

"Maybe you have a chance if you treat her like a lady, not a guy." Sora told him. "Every girl wants to be appreciated, even tomboys."

"Same to you, Izzy." Matt said to the computer kid.

Izzy looked to him flabbergasted. "Didn't you get a good look of Anya in the past month? She's _beautiful!_ Why would she like me?"

"So that's why you ignore her for your computer? Because you're shy and insecure?"

"Well, I'm not waiting around." Kari stood up. "I'm putting an apology into action."

So she walked away, leaving her friends behind. After a couple of minutes, she crossed paths with a girl her age.

"Hey, Kari!" The girl said cheerfully. She was pretty with pine-green eyes and long golden-brown hair in low pigtails, tied with yellow bands. She was wearing a reddish-pink sleeveless leather jacket, zipped almost all the way up, over a short white dress with a colourful printed pattern of birds and quarter-length sleeves, blue capris, dark-red armwarmers and pink leather sneakers with white toes, black soles and black ribbon laces. Soaring bird-shaped studs sparkled on her ears.

"Hi, Kristy," Kari greeted. Kristy Damon was in her class and a friendly face, always seen by Keenan's side, but not at the moment. Her pretty face hid the face she takes boxing! Kari remembered it had something to do with her brother.

"You look down."

"I'm looking for Keenan."

Kristy made a face.

"I'm looking for him to find Davis."

"Oh! I think he's in the park."

"Thanks." With that in mind, Kari hurried off, coming into a run.

"Slow down!" Gatomon cried, hanging onto her dear life on Kari's shoulder.

Kristy watched her run off, looking deep in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Charlie Chaplin (1889-1977) was a famous star in early days of Hollywood, as a comedian, silent film actor, and director. He is popular for his "Little Tramp" act.


	44. Arc 3: Chapter 9

**Recap:** (_Ahiru_) Aside from dreaming of dancing with Mytho, I dreamt about who I really am, where I came from, and who were my family. I wondered if I even have one or Drosselmeyer created me.

After all these years, I found them! Davis is my big brother!

Even though I was kidnapped, my mother is dead and it was Kinu who told me, I don't mind. I have a real family.

I love my brother and I have hope he will bring me home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs<strong>

**Watanabe**** Suzuki:** Anya's father. A professor at a university. Intelligent, caring to his family and less overprotective of his daughter than Annalise's father. Likes Izzy for his knowledge and curiosity.

**Margaret Suzuki: **Anya's mother. A science teacher at the DigiDestined's middle school. Caring but strict and takes no nonsense when kids misbehave and puts a firm hand down.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu. I do not own 'Invincible' by Pat Benatar, and 'The Way You Make Me Feel' by Michael Jackson. All credits go to the record companies, songwriters and singers. I own only my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 9

~Digital~

"Kokoro!"

Kokoro smiled as her boyfriend's best friend ran up to her when he caught sight her in the park.

"He's cute…" Miyuki drooled, blushing red like a poppy, her eyes were big and star-shaped.

"Ken, there you are." Kokoro beamed. She turned to her blushing friend. "Ken, this is my new best friend, Miyuki Takamatsu."

"Nice to meet you, Miyuki," Ken smiled, shaking her hand.

"Are you single?" Miyuki asked boldly, making him blush and Kokoro and Cleo giggled while Wormmon whined.

_A few minutes in searching for Davis…_

"Kamenosuke!" Ken shouted when he saw the boy. He found the lazy boy, his wild friend, a young boy who looked similar to Davis with a book in his hand…and no Davis. "Kamenosuke, Keenan, where's Davis?"

"We don't know!" Keenan exclaimed, throwing his arms up in aggravation.

"What do mean, you don't know?" Cleo demanded.

"Cleo," Kokoro hushed.

"Kokoro, Ken!"

Two heads twisted around.

"Kari?" Ken uttered.

"What are you doing here?" Kokoro asked politely.

"I want to find Davis and apologize."

Cleo scoffed. "At least one of you has a brain."

"Cleo!"

Gatomon shook her head.

"Well, where is he?" Kari pressed. She was desperate to make things right. Her patience was thinning by the minute.

Keenan shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know. He just…vanished."

"Like he disappeared right off the face of the earth." Mikey said quietly, clutching the fairytale book tight in his hands.

"You lost him?" Miyuki questioned.

"We didn't lose him, troublesome woman." Kamenosuke told her.

That tipped the lid of her temper.

"_**EXCUSE ME?!"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Davis!"<em>

"Jun, calm down!" Sakura grabbed her arm, trying to keep her still.

"_Davis!"_

"Take it easy!" Ino grabbed her shoulders.

"_Davis is-is-is-is missing!"_

"Will you relax?"

Jun stopped pacing to glare at Sasuke. "My baby brother is missing and you're telling me to RELAX!?"

"You're not thinking straight." He told her. "If you really want to find your brother, you need to calm down."

"For once, you're somewhat nice."

Sasuke smirked. Unexpectedly, Jun softened her glare. Senri looked like he was in pain. _Serious pain._

A hand tapped Jun's shoulder. "Excuse me." Jun turned around, seeing a pretty girl in punk clothes. "I'm Elaine Hinakougou Livingston. My little sister is friends with your little brother. I want to pay my condolences to you. I'm very sorry about your mother."

Jun groaned loudly, out of aggravation and stress.

Elaine blinked. "Huh?"

"That went swell." Yutaka said in sarscam.

"Stuff it, Yutaka!"

Jun sighed. "Thank you, but I can't deal with guilt at the minute. I have to hunt down my brother."

"But where?" Pua asked.

"Should we call the police?" Choji wondered.

"We have to wait 24 hours to report a missing person." Shino answered.

"Jun couldn't wait 24 seconds." Temari remarked.

Jun groaned dramatically again and sat down on a bench, burying her face in her hands. "I'm too young to take on this much drama!"

No one knew exactly how to help her this time. Not even her friends. However, Sakura decided to sit down beside her for an effort.

"Don't give up. You're the strongest person I know."

Jun lifted her head up from her hands and stared at Sakura, unconvinced. "You don't mean that. I know you get jealous and competitive whenever it comes to _anything_. When we were still friends, you pushed me when I was doing a perfect handstand because I got it right on the first thing and you fell over!"

"You know that's my flaw!"

"A flaw that cost our friendship! At least mine!"

Apple eyes clouded with regret. "You have no idea how guilty I am for that."

But Jun scoffed, stubbornly turning away. Sakura was beginning to start as frustrated as Jun when something came over her. For some reason, she could sense some sort of strong energy coming off of Jun. For a brief second, she saw Jun a minidress, gold jewelry and a serious face…like a different side to her.

Sakura's mouth started talking. "Jun…If I were to say…_'I am a stranger traveling from the East…seeking that which is lost'_…"

Jun suddenly sat up, looking like she was trapped in a hypnotizing trance. "…Then I would say that _'I am a stranger traveling from the West…it is I whom you seek'…_"

She turned to Sakura, both girls raised an arm, grasped hands and said in an automatic unison…

"_Medjai."_

Silence. Awkward stares.

"What was that about?" Yutaka deadpanned.

"I don't know." Elaine answered. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the only person I know here and bother to talk to."

_**STOMP!**_

"Ow!"

"That crazy saying sounded like something Quartz would say." Jun blunted.

Sakura stared at her. "Who?"

"Annalise's Lopmon."

"Oh."

"Ah!" Pua shrieked. On her right wrist bared a strange tattoo that looked like an Egyptian eye and her right hand held a strange small device, in a deep tropical pink colour.

But not just Pua. Everyone had the tattoo on their right wrists and they all had a strange device in their hands. Naruto's device was orange, Sasuke's was black, Hinata's was lavender, Ino's was violet, Shikamaru's was brown, Neji's was grey, Tenten's was gold), Shuu's was bright yellow, Senri's was warm amber, Lee's was forest-green, Shino's was pale sea-green, Choji's was red-violet, Kiba's was silver, Wing's was sky-blue, Cho's was very soft, light pinkish purple, Sanura's was silvery-yellow, Temari's was sandy-coloured, Yutaka was indigo, and Elaine's was a mature deep blue. Jun and Sakura let go of each other's hands. Jun's device was fuchsia-pink and Sakura's was cherry blossom pink.

"A tat?" Kiba whined. "Aw man, my mom is gonna kill me!"

"Aw…" Sanura mocked him in a cutesy tone. "Is the puppy scared of mommy?"

Kiba whipped around to her. "Yeah, well, won't your mom kill you for getting a tat too?"

"She won't…She's dead."

"Oh. Uh, sorry."

"That's a Digivice!" Jun realized, standing up. This was it! It was a sign, a clue! _Maybe Davis got called to the DigiWorld again!_ So she clutched her Digivice, raised her hand high up and said firmly, "Everyone, put your hands up."

"What?" Tenten questioned.

"This is what the DigiDestineds did last Christmas to get to the DigiWorld. It explains everything. It's the only way I can find Davis. He's practically the king of the DigiWorld." She turned on her heels and bumped into Sasuke's chest _yet again._ Extremely mad by this, she pushed him away, back a far couple of feet, crashing into a wall. "Get in my way again and I'll break your legs permanently!"

Despite the great pain, Sasuke's smirk got wider, turning into a grin. A grin which belonged to the Suto brothers. "What a woman."

The Suto brothers weren't grinning.

Nonetheless, everyone raised their Digivices-holding hands up to the sky. In a matter of minutes, their feet were hovering off the ground as their bodies were lifted up by an invisible force, disappearing in a spotlight of digital code.

Down below, a figure in dark robes watched what had happened from around the corner of the nearest building.

"Atta girl."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." Rika said, still disgusted from the scandal <strong>(from Chapter 7)<strong>. "What kind of friends would do that to one of their own?"

"I know." Jack confidently wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her in close.

**{**Cue _Invincible_ by Pat Benatar**}**

_**(Thank you, DigitalCorp for the song!)**_

A heavy, thick voice laughed goofily.

"Well, well, well…" Someone purred, causing Jack to shake.

"Oh god, no, please not Katnappe and Vlad…" He pleaded.

But standing there in front of the couple _was_ Katnappe and Vlad.

Rika raised a brow, staring at the catgirl and the overweight Russian boy. "Old friends of yours?"

"Yeah." Jack growned.

_**This bloody road remains a mystery**_

_**This sudden darkness fills the air**_

_**What are we waiting for?**_

_**Won't anybody help us?**_

_**What are we waiting for?**_

"So you've been hiding in Japan all this time." Katnappe eyed Jack up and down. "You look good, but you can still see the wimpy kid in you."

"Get your own man, kitty," Rika retorted hotly, possessively holding onto her man. "By the way, there's nothing good about your tacky suit."

Katnappe growled more like a dog than a cat.

_**We can't afford to be innocent**_

_**Stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible**_

Then Jack pushed his girlfriend back, ignoring her protests. He also pushed his Digimon back.

"Jack! Jack, you can't do this alone! Not without Impmon too! Heck, you're not even properly partnered with Impmon. You have to Biomerge with him. Let me handle them."

"I have to do this on my own, Rika. I proved it to the Dragons, now I have to prove it to the Heylin."

He faced Katnappe and Vlad bravely, taking the Monkey Staff of his back, ready to fight.

_**This shattered dream you cannot justify**_

_**We're gonna scream until we're satisfied**_

_**What are we running for?**_

_**We've got the right to be angry**_

Katnappe let Vlad take the first jump, eager to beat Jack up, but Jack kicked Vlad back with remarkable strength. Jack stunned them by swinging and spinning his staff expertly like a great martial arts master.

"Go, Jacky-boy!" Impmon cheered.

_**What are we running for?**_

_**When there's no where**_

_**We can run to anymore**_

The Dragons and Jia were trying to pry Screech away from killing Dojo, Jia and Clay on the bird's back riding him as the bullriders, Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi clinging onto his legs, and Dojo running around, narrowly missing Screech's pecking beck.

"Look!" Dojo cried out, desperate to distract Screech. Very lucky for him, eyes darted to Jack and his showdown with Katnappe and Vlad.

"Jack!" Jia cried.

_**We can't afford to be innocent**_

_**Stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible**_

The Dragons and Jia jumped off Screech. Clay yelled "Ye-ha!" as he tackled Vlad.

"_Energy!"_

Jia and Katnappe fought it out. The catgirl made the terrible mistake to take Jia's rice hat and 'accidentally' ripped a thread.

Jia's sweet went as red as her scarlet hair. _**"QI HIGH RISE!"**_

In a swinging move of the arms that is like Waterbending a rushing wave, she brought a wave of energy down on Katnappe. The heylin girl flipped catlike but Jia wasn't finished.

"_**WUDAI WAVE OF BALANCE!"**_

She did a more powerful attack. But Katnappe won't back down.

_**And with the power of conviction**_

_**There is no sacrifice**_

_**It's a do or die situation**_

_**We will be invincible**_

In the midst of the catfight, Jia's Bam-Boo Staff and sack of Shen Gong Wu got accidentally separated from her. Katnappe darted for the magical objects but so did Rika. The girls grabbed the staff and sack at the exact same time, the Shen Gong Wu glowed to signal the start of a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Oh boy." Jack whimpered.

"Ok, girly, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Golden Tiger Claws for your Monster Modify Card and the Shen Gong Wu. The showdown will be simple enough for you, just knock me out of line. Winner takes all." Katnappe challenged, smirking arrogantly.

But Rika was fearless, proud and confident. "You think it's gonna be easy-peasy to beat me?" She scoffed at Katnappe. "Too bad for you, I'm a quick learner."

**(**_Instrumental_**)**

"_Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"_

As the girls shouted that out, the scene changed to a black void with a round field and a row of chairs for the Dragons and Jack. Katnappe's line 'just knock me out of line' caused the battlefield to be a sumo wrestling ring. Renamon leaped from the sidelines to help her partner.

"_Gon yi tem pai!"_

"My first Xiaolin Showdown!" Jia squealed.

"Come on, girl!" Kimiko urged. "Scratch her eyes out!"

_**Won't anybody help us?**_

_**What are we running for?**_

_**When there's no where**_

_**No where we can run to anymore**_

Jack panicked and screamed, "Rika, use the Monster Modify Card! It's the card you bought today! It's just like one of your game cards! Just call out its name!"

Rika took out the card she bought earlier, following her boyfriend's words.

"_Monster Modify Card!"_

She slashed the card in her D-Arc. Like a Digimon game card, Renamon's Rookie-level abilities were enhanced. Her fur shivered. Her eyes glowed red. Renamon was the 'monster'.

"_Golden Tiger Claws!"_ Katnappe slashed the air and disappeared in a jump.

But she underestimated Rika and Renamon. Thanks to their bond, they moved in perfect sync, dodging Katnappe once she reappeared. Katnappe continuously tried to knock the two out of the ring. Thanks again to their bond, Rika's speed and strength were enhanced, making her equal to Katnappe and quickly overcame her, tornado-kicking the catgirl out of the ring.

_**We can't afford to be innocent**_

_**Stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation**_

_**We will be invincible**_

The Xiaolin Showdown ended. The kids were back on the street. Katnappe laid defected on her back and arched her body in an effort to get up, but a foot in a red high-top pressed her down.

Rika smirked down on Katnappe. "You shouldn't have gone so easy on me. It takes the fun out of it."

"Wow, now that's hardcore!" Dojo commented.

"That's quite a girl you got." Raimundo cracked, good-naturedly elbowing Jack.

Jack sighed, a cross between dreamy, relief and tired. "Yeah…"

_**And with the power of conviction**_

_**There is no sacrifice**_

_**It's a do or die situation**_

_**We will be invincible**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh**_

Vlad came up behind Rika, about to hit her…

"_Rika!"_ Jack shouted.

Impmon jumped at Vlad's head, clawing his face. Vlad yelled 'getti off, getti off, getti!', running around in circles. He tried hitting him off but missed as Impmon jumped up and ended up punching himself in the face.

"Ha-ha!" Impmon jeered.

off, getti off, getti!

Jack ran forward, fast, knocking Vlad over by barging into his side.

"Do _not_ touch_ my girl_ or _my_ _buddy!_"

"You said it, Jacky-boy!" Impmon said in perfect agreement with him.

_**We can't afford to be innocent**_

_**Stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation**_

_**We will be invincible**_

'DIGIVOLUTION…BIOMERGE' flashed green on Jack's D-Arc as he held it in his hand. His D-Arc released gold rings and a gold ball of Digital energy, and then expanding out powerfully.

Impmon was grinning as the DigiCode waves, rolling his eyes back while falling. Jack fell backwards onto Impmon, merging their bodies.

"Impmon…Biomerge to..."

Impmon's skin dissolved into tiny bits and steel plates took place.

Jack's spirit hovered until it was fused with Impmon's new armoured body.

_**"STEELBEELZEMON!"**_ Jack and Impmon announced together in perfect unison.

Jack and Impmon were one. They appeared to look like Beelzemon, only Beelzemon was wearing armour of strong, shiny steel. Beelzemon's white-blonde hair was long and done in a whip-like ponytail. Jack's red scar was present on SteelBeelzemon's face-armoured face, placed under the left of SteelBeelzemon's new red eyes. Impmon's red hankerchief became a long scarf, flowing down his back.

"_HARD FUNNEL BADA-DOOM!"_

SteelBeelzemon's hands burst into fiery hot flames and fired the blazing fire at Katnappe and Vlad. Katnappe shrieked like a cat and Vlad cired in Russian.

_**We can't afford to be innocent**_

_**Stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation**_

The Dragons, Jia, Screech, Rika and Renamon cheered as SteelBeelzemon's fire attack sent Katnappe and Vlad up to the sky with one single blow!

"You better tell Chase Young and Wuya I'm through with the Heylin once and for all!" SteelBeelzemon hollered after sending the two out of Japan.

And then SteelBeelzemon Digivolved. Jack dropped to his knees and took deep breaths, holding Impmon in his arms.

"We…did…it…" Impmon gasped out. "We…Bio…merged…"

Jack smiled down at him. "I couldn't have done it without you, buddy."

Impmon smiled weakly and Jack hugged him. Rika and Renamon come over to their boys and helped them up.

Jack wobbled on his legs, leaning on Rika by her waist. "Thank god that's over!"

"You were amazing." Rika kissed his cheek.

"I prefer saving the DigiWorld to dealing with the Heylin. Wuya is fickle. She would leave Chase for Kinu in a nanosecond, without any hesitation. If Chase could ever find out what the DigiWorld is capable of…" He gave Jia and the Dragon a desperate plead. "PLEASE keep that life away from me!"

Jia tipped her rice hat. "Cowboy's honour."

"And we cowfolk take our oaths seriously." Clay added, hands on his belt, sharing a smile with Jia.

Rika looped arms with Jack. "Well, I'm wiped out. Let's go and relax with the others." Then she glared at the Dragons. "And if I see any of you punks bothering him again, I'm gonna wipe the floors with your faces!" The Dragons, frightened, agreed with no hesitation. "Good." And then Rika smiled at Jia. "Nice meeting ya."

Jia saluted with her hat and bowed. "So long, stranger."

Jack waved goodbye and walked off with his girlfriend and Digimon partner in his arms.

Jia fixed her hat more firmly on her head when Rai approached her.

"Hey, Jia, I was wondering that since you're a Dragon like us…"

"…You should be with us." Kimiko finished Raimundo's offer.

"Miss, it would be a heafy honour if you could be part of our group." Clay admitted, blushing.

"You can uphold Jack Spicer's honour by taking part in our everlasting quest as the Dragon of Energy and Balance!" Omi exclaimed.

No words could describe how happy Jia was. She nodded enthusiastically. At that, Clay grabbed her hand and set her onto Dojo, Screech settled on her shoulder, wings tightly clutched onto her for safety.

"Do you mind if we stop at my home so I can tell my folks?"

"We must! I must meet your father!" Omi announced.

Jia blinked confusedly. "Uh…why my daddy?"

"I wish to meet Hwei Ru, of course! He is a most remarkable master."

"Her father?" Screech squawked. "But her father is a cowboy! The kung fu he knows is pork chop!"

"Really?" Dojo said, quizzed.

"So that means…" Raimundo realized the truth.

Kimiko gently laid out the truth to Omi. "Omi…She's Texan on her _father's_ side."

"Yes? So what is the problem?"

"Omi…her _mom_ is Chinese."

"But Hwei Ru is most definitely Chinese so if Jia is Hwei Ru's daughter and has a Texan father, then that leaves her mother as her Chinese parent." It took a minute until the shock came on him. "Holy boar, Hwei Ru is a WOMAN!"

And then he fainted.

"Its _'holy cow'_!" Raimundo corrected.

* * *

><p>"Damn jerk." Annalise muttered angrily to herself while she took the path to get home, located in the middle of Odaiba. Anya lived nearby, adding more closeness to their friendship. "Wasted six years on dreaming of marrying him!"<p>

When she made further down the path, she got an unpleasant surprise.

Tai, with Agumon, was in her way, standing in the street, as if he was waiting for her.

Annalise freaked out. "How did he found me?!"

"He probably had Izzy tracked you down to your Digivice." Quartz mused.

Despite the butterflies madly fluttering in her stomach, Annalise took a deep breath, held her head high and powerwalked forward.

"Anna…" Tai pleaded but Annalise walked right pass him, not sparing him a glance. "Anna, wait, I need to talk to you." When she kept up her stoic act, he pulled locks of his big hair. "What is it that Davis does? Oh, yeah, music. _Hey!_"

**{**Cue _The Way You Make Me Feel_ by Michael Jackson**}**

Startled by the pop music, Annalise stopped her powerwalking and quickly turned around, her ponytail flipping about. Quartz looked over Annalise's shoulder from her place in the girl's arms.

Tai and Agumon advanced toward the girls, moving at the same time in rhythmic sync.

Agumon: _**Go on girl!**_

Quartz blinked in confusion. Annalise tilted her head in confusion.

Tai:_** Hey pretty baby with the sneakers on**_

_**You give me fever**_

_**Like I've never, ever known**_

_**You're just a product of loveliness**_

_**I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress**_

_**I feel your fever**_

_**From miles around**_

_**I'll pick you up in my car**_

_**And we'll paint the town**_

_**Just kiss me baby**_

_**And tell me twice**_

_**That you're the one for me**_

Tai and Agumon danced around Annalise and Quartz, doing their unique serenade.

Tai:_** The way you make me feel**_

Agumon:_** The way you make me feel…**_

Tai:_** You really turn me on**_

Agumon:_** You really turn me on…**_

Tai:_** You knock me off of my feet**_

Agumon:_** You knock me off of my feet…**_

Tai:_** My lonely days are gone**_

Agumon:_** My lonely days are gone…**_

But Annalise strong pushed Tai away and walked away. But Tai chased after her, dancing and singing like Michael Jackson.

Tai:_** I like the feelin' you're givin' me**_

_**Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy**_

_**Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five**_

_**To buy you things to keep you by my side**_

_**I never felt so in love before**_

_**Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore**_

_**I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied**_

_**'Cause you're the one for me**_

Quartz giggled at the serenading Agumon was giving her, but Annalise was getting very annoyed.

"Tai, what the heck has gotten into you?!" She demanded, hands on her curvy hips.

Tai:_** The way you make me feel**_

Agumon:_** The way you make me feel…**_

Tai:_** You really turn me on**_

Agumon:_** You really turn me on…**_

Tai:_** You knock me off of my feet**_

_**Now baby**_

Agumon:_** You knock me off of my feet…**_

Tai:_** My lonely days are gone**_

Agumon:_** My lonely days are gone…**_

Having enough, Annalise pumped her legs into a run.

Just when she finally lost him, Tai showed up, climbing over a car.

Tai:_** Go on girl!**_

_**Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!**_

_**Go on girl!**_

Tai danced on the path, crying out to Annalise.

"Leave me alone, Tai!" Annalise shouted, trying to lose him. "Get lost before I snap your neck!"

Tai:_** I never felt so in love before**_

_**Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore**_

_**I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied**_

_**'Cause you're the one for me**_

Eventually, Annalise stopped being aggressive. Tai had said 'love' to her…does he love her?

Tai:_** The way you make me feel**_

Agumon:_** The way you make me feel…**_

Tai:_** You really turn me on**_

Agumon:_** You really turn me on…**_

Tai:_** You knock me off of my feet**_

_**Now baby**_

Agumon:_** You knock me off of my feet…**_

Tai:_** My lonely days are gone**_

Agumon:_** My lonely days are gone…**_

Soon, Tai had her pressed up against a car, his arm supporting him as he leaned in, intending on charming her intimately.

Agumon leaned in at Quartz's side, whispering in her ear, making her giggle bashfully.

Tai:_** The way you make me feel!**_

Agumon:_** The way you make me feel…**_

Tai:_** You really turn me on**_

Agumon:_** You really turn me on…**_

Tai:_** You knock me off of my feet**_

_**Now baby**_

Agumon:_** You knock me off of my feet…**_

Tai:_** My lonely days are gone**_

Agumon:_** My lonely days are gone…**_

Giggling, Annalise pushed him off and waltzed away, but not without sending him a playful smile and a swing of her hips.

Tai:_** Ain't nobody's business**_

_**Ain't nobody's business**_

Agumon:_** The way you make me fell…**_

Tai:_** Ain't nobody's business**_

_**Ain't nobody's business but**_

_**Mine and my baby**_

Agumon:_** You really turn me on…**_

_**You knock me off of my feet…**_

Tai:_** Oh!**_

Agumon:_** My lonely days are gone…**_

Tai followed her to a stairway, where she was performing a burlesque tease on the bannisters.

The way she impossibly flexed her body drove Tai crazy…

Tai:_** Give it to me, give me some time**_

Agumon:_** The way you make me feel…**_

Tai:_** Come on be my girl, I want to**_

_**Be with mine**_

Agumon:_** You really turn me on…**_

Tai:_** Ain't nobody's business**_

Agumon:_** You knock me off of my feet…**_

Tai:_** Ain't nobody's business but**_

_**Mine and my baby's**_

_**Go on girl! Aaow!**_

Agumon:_** My lonely days are gone…**_

…So he stormed up the steps, grabbed Annalise's hand and pulled her in to him, pressing her slim body against his hard physique.

They began to dance together, moving together, no mistakes or accidents made.

Tai:_** Hee hee! Aaow!**_

_**Chika, chika**_

_**Chika, chika, chika**_

_**Go on girl! Hee hee!**_

Agumon:_** The way you make me feel…**_

Tai:_** Hee hee hee!**_

Agumon:_** You really turn me on…**_

_**You knock me off of my feet…**_

_**My lonely days are gone…**_

Agumon and Quartz danced lively together.

Agumon:_** The way you make me feel…**_

_**You really turn me on…**_

_**You knock me off of my feet…**_

_**My lonely days are gone…**_

At the end, Tai dipped Annalise low, giving the opportunity to gaze into her beautiful face and softly-burning eyes.

"Annalise, please hear me out." He begged. Her silence and smile gave him her answer. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. The fight, the feud, what happened months ago, everything. I'm not used to treating you like a girl, but I should've realized that like every human, you have feelings. I shouldn't have talked about Sora too much. I admit, I liked her more than a friend. It's hard for me to move on from some a really good friend. I talked it out with Matt and Sora. Although Matt almost killed me, we worked it out. Anna…I think I'm in love with you. You're a ton of fun and love, gentle, easy to get along, so friendly and laid back, and think like a guy. I know you won't get mad if I get you a hairclip for your birthday." He ran his hand through her long ponytail, loving the feel of her silky quality of her jet-coloured strands slipping through his fingers. "I love your hair, it's your best feature. And to add in this big mess, Davis went on and on about you as a big sister and how you remind him of me. He believes we could all get along because we finds us different yet alike anyway. But I got jealous of all of the new kids, even you because you're so brave and ridiculously talented in sports and that Davis wasn't gonna stay my clueless yet little student anymore. You can beat me up if you want. Your dad can beat me up if he wants. I only want your forgiveness."

Annalise gazed softly up at him, smiling. She snaked a hand around his neck, hoisted herself up and kissed him on the lips. Tai wasted no time in kissing back. Then Annalise twisted the position around, with her holding Tai in a dip. Tai blinked but he copied her move and kissed her.

Agumon puckered up to Quartz. The Lopmon coyly looked away and then wrapped her ears around him, planting a passionate kiss on his stout and let go with a 'mwah!'

"Oh wow…" Agumon sighed before fainting.

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong!<em>

"Anya, can you get that? I'm in the middle of studying."

With a groan, Anya got up from the couch, away from her research.

"If you're studying the biological functions of a hawk's organs and decided to see if Helena has them, I will thump you!"

When she opened the door, she received an unpleasant surprise like Annalise had.

"Hi, Anya!" Izzy greeted cheerfully, Tentomon buzzing in the same happy mood.

Only she didn't take it too subtly.

_**SLAM!**_

"Anya!" Izzy banged on the front. "Anya, please! I only want to talk!" He went on banging and yelling. "Anya!"

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, Izzy."

"Well, I don't care! Anya!"

"Bloody hell!" Anya gawked.

"Answer the door, Anya! I'm trying to read here!"

Anya threw the door a glare. "Let him rage on!"

"Answer it or else I'm telling mom!"

Old excuse for young people, but anyone who knew the Suzuki family should know that the mother was strict, especially with her stubborn daughter…

Anya growled and threw the door open, giving Izzy an angry glare.

"How the bloody hell you found out where I live?" She demanded.

"I tracked you with your Digivice signal." Izzy answered. He panicked when Anya begun to slam the door, so he acted quickly by putting his foot in. "_Ow!_ Please, Anya! I need to talk to you!"

"Then out with it before I throttle you!"

"Right! Um…I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the fighting."

Anya tipped her glasses, trying to find some insincerity. "Really?"

"Yes! I felt pressured by the new DigiDestineds and coming from a shy geek like me, that's threatening. The past month changed my life. And about 6 mouths with Davis-"

"It's Davis who deserves your grovelling on that. Go find him and leave me alone."

"No! Anya, I'm trying to talk some sense into you! You and Davis do have something in common- bullheadness and charm!"

"Well, excuse m-" She started off as offended, but her anger faded when she realized what he said at the end. "Pardon me?"

"What could you possibly see in me as boyfriend material? You and I are like 'Beauty and the Beast!' Only in this case, it's 'Beauty and the Nerd'." He slumped his shoulders, blushing in embarrassment.

Anya softened her fierce gaze. Her hawk-like eyes became more rounded. "Izzy, it takes more than appearance to impress me. I'm not interested in that."

Izzy sighed. "I might have suspected that. You're stubborn, not shallow." He cracked a small smirk, watching Anya pout, liking how her wine-red lips turn up like a blossoming rose. "But I don't find you just that. You're beautiful, intelligent, driven, strong, passionate. I actually wrote out a list! Anya…words couldn't describe how I feel about you. I'm sorry for not noticing you when I was a kid. I'm sorry for putting all of my attention on my laptop instead of you. It's just I don't know what to say to you. You like me AND I like you, and that is enough reason for me to do this!"

Quite boldly for him, Izzy grabbed Anya by the arms, pulled her in, and kissed her. Anya froze as he pressed their mouths together, his lips moving against hers. However, she relaxed and kissed back, putting her hands on Izzy's face, adding more pressure to their lips and more passion in the kiss.

Tentomon and Helena shared a sweeter and simpler kiss, releasing sparks in the form of a heart.

"Anya, wha-" Wataru came out of his room to know why his sister stopped making a noise out of curiosity and witnessed her first kiss! "What the hell?"

Izzy snapped away, blushing in embarrassment. Anya shot her older brother fierce daggers from her eyes.

"Oh, shove off, Wataru!" She snapped, and pulled Izzy back into another kiss, catching him off guard.

Wataru just shook his head as he went back to his studies. "Poor guy…What does he see in her? She's raving mental!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it…Those bastards." Koji had said after he heard the shocking news about Davis's deceased mother and his 'punishment' by the DigiDestineds. Takuya called and told him. "Now they really blew it."<p>

Sadie took out her anger of the situation. She was angry and sad for Davis, although she never known or heard of his mom until today, she understood what he was going through.

"Those _drongos_*****!" She screamed, throwing her pillow to the wall with a slam. "_May the fleas of a thousand camels infest their armpits_*****!"

Koji stared at his girlfriend weirdly. "I'm not going to ask what that means."

A woman's scream loudly pierced the air. Alarmed, the teenagers ran out to Sadie's balcony, wondering where the scream came from. They heard the scream again and discovered it was coming from a nearby house…

"That's my mom!" Koji cried. He grabbed Sadie and Shira with Dingo trailing after him, dashed down the stairs, ran out of the Shimazaki residence and met up with his father, who was also running in search of family. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Kousei was suddenly nervous and out of breath. "Koji…your…mom…baby…"

"Is mom alright? Is the baby alright? Are they sick?"

Sadie slapped his bandana-wearing head. "You idiot! A screaming pregnant woman of nine months means she's in labour!"

"Exactly, young lady." Kousei said. He cringed when his wife released another piercing scream.

Koji turned to Sadie. "Sadie, get your dad! Didn't you say he's a doctor?"

"For animals, moron! We need to call an ambulance!"

"A midwife is already on her way. Tomoko insists on a home birth."

"Then I'm calling Koichi." Koji whipped his phone out and speed-dialled his brother.

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes, Koichi was running down the street, dragging his new girlfriend by the arm, both holding onto their partners. Kangamon, Salamon and Patamon played with the triplets while Narramon tried to keep them in line and Natsumi took care of Cherubimon's egg.<p>

"Take care of the Digimon while I'm gone!" Naomi called to her family.

* * *

><p><em>In case you're wondering where's Bokomon and Neemon…<em>

"Whee!" Neemon shouted in glee as he bounced up and down on the bed with Shinya, Takuya's younger brother. He and Bokomon were staying at Takuya's home.

"Neemon, Shinya, get down there at once!" Bokomon ordered from the floor.

"Stop acting like my mom!" Shinya whined, throwing a pillow at the Digimon, hitting him. "Bull's eye!"

* * *

><p>By the time Koichi, Naomi, Shishio and Ouka showed up at Koichi's home, the midwife's car was there and the screams of Tomoko Kimura-Minamoto were increasing.<p>

"Koichi!"

"Koji!"

The brothers reunited, as did the best friends.

"Naomi!"

"Sadie!"

The twins tried to go inside their home. However, Sotsona grabbed their collar and hoisted them up!

"Dad!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's an old birthing tradition*****. No boys allowed." The gentle giant of a father apologized as he set the boys down. "This is a job for women."

The twins looked to each other. They didn't utter a word, but emotions swirled in their eyes, silently sharing a connection. 'Twin telepathy' the girls called it.

After a few minutes of mental communication, Koji and Koichi nodded on some form of agreement and turned their attention to the girls.

"You have to be there for our mom." They told them.

Sadie blanked. "What?"

Naomi tried to reason. "Koichi, this is a family matter. We're not her daughter-in-laws."

Koichi's hands took her shoulders, making sure her eyes were staring directly into his. "Grandma died last year. Unless it's a girl, mom doesn't have any female family."

Koji wrapped an arm around "Besides, you're the closest she has to daughters. Help her out, ok?"

He was rubbing her sides so nicely and slowly, her insides jiggled. It was impossible to resist. Her answer came out as more of a question. "Ok?"

It was enough to satisfy Koji and awarded her with a kiss. Koichi stared into Naomi's eyes more until she ultimately gave in.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Pleased, Koichi kissed her before she and Sadie enter through the front door. They followed the screams, going upstairs and entering the main bedroom, where their boyfriends' mother was in the king-sized bed, comforted with pillows, blankets and towels, the midwife taking out maternity tools from her bag.

"Konnichiwa, Kimura-san." Both girls chorused politely, bowing in respect.

Tomoko Kimura-Minamoto turned her head to the side, smiling tiredly at the girls. "Naomi Honda and Sadie Shimazaki…I heard so much about you two- _ah!_"

A sharp contraction struck her, causing her to wail.

"Contractions are getting closer." The midwife noted, getting the hot water ready.

Naomi rushed over and took Tomoko's hand. She also swiped her sweaty forehead with a cloth. "You must be in so much pain. I couldn't imagine my aunt going through this with the triplets."

Tomoko still had some energy to smile at her. "Yes, childbirth is painful, but is really beautiful. It's part of living. I delivered twins, I'll be fine- _AH!_"

Naomi squeaked as Tomoko crushed her hand! Sadie came over and offered the pregnant woman a _mochi and egg_*****,slipping a hand very carefully under the woman's head to lift up and help her eat the food.

The midwife carried the bowl of hot water away, announcing, "Now let's bring this child into the world."

* * *

><p>After Izzy and Anya made up and kissed, Anya invited him into her home. Her parents arrived home shortly and much to their relief, they approved of Izzy. The Suzuki family was very intellectual, mostly consisting of teachers and professors.<p>

Izzy marvelled the plated diplomas Anya's father had on the wall. "You studied in England, sir? Is that why Anya has such proper grammar, language and sounds British?"

Anya's father, Watanabe, gave Izzy no trouble about dating his daughter. He instantly liked how curious and knowledge Izzy was. Watanabe had brown hair that was lighter than his daughter's and the same dark-green eyes as hers, but doesn't wear any glasses. As a professor, he wore a green turtleneck, fawn-coloured pants with a matching jacket, and dark-brown loafers.

"I'm a professor at a university. I transferred from Japan to England, where Anya was born, and then moved back to Japan. I also taught her proper grammar when she was 9 months old."

"Do you children want anything?" Margaret asked from the kitchen while the new couple were on the couch, sitting closely together, Anya showing Izzy her research, to which he marvelled again. From her experience as a teacher, she's caring but strict and takes no nonsense when kids misbehave and puts a firm hand down. Anya's mother looked identical to Anya, only her dark-brown hair was very short and neatly done in a French-braid, her sharp eyes were brown and she wore a red blouse, grey jeans, thin-framed glasses, and brown shoes.

"No thank you, mum." Anya replied, her soft English-influenced voice made the word 'mom' sound like 'mum'.

"I didn't know that Mrs Suzuki is your mother." Izzy said to his new girlfriend.

Anya smirked. "Well, she is. How else could I tutor Davis if I didn't know how to deal with a student?"

"I heard Yolei complaining about Mrs Suzuki giving her afterschool clean-ups. But Yolei only did that because she has a tendency to blow up her experiments."

"Mum once said that a goggle-wearing lad fell asleep in class and let his experiment blow up."

"Really? How does your mother feel about you tutoring Davis?"

"It was 5 years ago."

"Oh, then Tai is a bad influence on Davis."

They both chuckled. Before Izzy came, Anya was searching through deeper the internet for answers about the DigiWorld's Egyptian history. Suddenly the screen froze.

"What the-" Anya impatiently pressed buttons but nothing worked. The laptop stayed frozen.

"What's happening?" Izzy questioned.

"I bleeding don't know! I'm trying to get the blooding thing to work!"

"Anya!" Margaret scolded.

A video came up, one of a handsome young boy with dark hair and blue eyes, dark clothes and what seemed to be a golden-furred dragon toy in his arm.

"…_Listen to me…this isn't a game…this is real…real…dangerous…"_

"What is he talking about? What's dangerous?" Izzy questioned.

"…_you have no idea what you're doing…you can't trust him…"_

"Trust?" Anya said, curiously.

"Look at the camera, and the boy." Izzy studied the video, taking close note of the boy's style in clothes and his bedroom's decorations. "He dressed like he came from the…the 80s. This video was probably made maybe 20, 25, 30 years ago!"

"Wait a minute, that's a Ryudamon with him!" Tentomon exclaimed.

Izzy and Anya looked at the stuffed dragon the mysterious boy had and saw its blinking eyes right before the video ended and the laptop went back to normal.

"The danger he must be talking about must have something to do with the DigiWorld!" Izzy realized.

Anya wasn't sure about that. "But didn't the Real World and the DigiWorld cut ties after the Manyu incident?"

"But if the worlds cut ties, why are there DigiDestineds today? How did humans have contact with Digimon after the Egyptians?"

"I heard that there were DigiDesitneds before my friends, but we never knew who they were. We thought it was probably a myth or a rumour. But now…I think there's more to this mysterious history."

In the kitchen, Watanabe and Margaret were looking very pale while Izzy and Anya rambled on with questions and theories.

* * *

><p>Lori practiced her kendo, Atsuko copying her every move with a stick of her own. After the mess with her dear Daisuke-kun's original team, Annalise and Anya left her at her home, which was in a condominium. Due to her parents' jobs, the Suto family was able to afford such a place.<p>

Lori practiced to try to take her mind off the recent events, but her head was loaded with questions. She was having mixed feelings about Davis not telling her about his mother and the possibility of him being missing.

She dropped her training and let out a heavy sigh. She dropped to her knees, her head down.

"Lori!" Atsuko rushed over, hugging her around the shoulders.

Lori laid a hand on Atsuko's arms around her and used the other hand to clutch her D-3.

She closed her eyes, silently praying for Davis. "Daisuke-kun…"

Her loyalty was admirable. While she prayed, her D-3 suddenly glowed. She quickly sat up, her eyes open and focused on her glowing hand.

"Ai!" She shrieked, coming to a theory to what was happening.

And then she disappeared in a flash, leaving only Atsuko's squeal of overexcitement behind for a long 5 seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Drongo_ is an Australian word for 'a dope, a stupid person'.

***** That Australian insult basically means 'you're scum.'

***** Traditionally in Japan, it is not custom for men to be present during labour and birth. Female family members, nurses, and midwifes are main support.

***** Food rich in protein and carbohydrates, like mochi (Japanese rich cake) and eggs, are sometimes offered at the start of labour to ensure energy throughout the labouring process.


	45. Arc 3: Chapter 10

**Recap:** (_Tai_) Whoo-hoo! Annalise is my girlfriend! And Anya is Izzy's! Way to go, Izzy!

By the way, I think we got new DigiDestiends in Jun and her friends, Jack battled his past and won, and the mom of the twins from the Legendary Warriors went into labour!

I got my money on a boy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>DigitalCorp's OCs-<strong>

**Greg Logan:** A DATS member, Age 20. Co-holder of the Crest of Hope. He does his best to keep even the most serious situations light but when it comes to a fight, he's no pushover. A firm believer in the power of hope (except he tries not to preach about it all the time). Quite loyal and willing to do nearly anything to help a friend (even one as hotheaded as Davis).

**Veemon:** Greg's Digimon partner/partner in crime and moral compass, often motivating his Tamer to do the right thing. Not related to Davis' Veemon and has no lisp to speak of. In fact, at times, the casual reader might wonder whether Veemon was actually the Tamer. A firm believer in the power of hope.

**Gary Logan:** Greg's younger brother. He's eager to learn and eager to use the knowledge he's accumulated in a positive way. He taught himself martial arts and uses it whenever he can. Described by his partner Tentomon as "the ultimate combination of brains and brawn. You're considered a deadly weapon in 42 of the continental 48 states." He's serious, savvy, level-headed, and in many ways more mature than his older brother. Think Sasuke Uchiha (Manga/Anime version), but less emo, less evil, and more intelligent.

**Tentomon:** Gary's partner. A precocious and witty Digimon who displays intelligence and wit to match his human partner. Essentially the same as Izzy's, except he has some hidden talents of his own (such as his knowledge of Broadway musicals (Chapter 31, DSI).

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu. I do not own 'Angel With A Shotgun' by The Cab, 'I'll Try' by Jonatha Brooke from Return to Neverland, 'Roar' by Katy Perry, and 'Sweet Victory' by David Glen Eisley. All credits go to Disney, the record companies, songwriters and singers. I own only my OCs. Greg, Veemon, Gary and Tentomon belong to DigitalCorp.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 10

~Digital~

The reminder of the Legendary and Pure Spirits met up at Zoe's family restaurant.

"Did you hear about Davis's mom?" Takuya said as soon as his friends showed up.

"Did you hear about the DigiDestineds shunning him?" Tommy asked.

"Did you hear that Koji and Koichi's mom is having the baby?" JP inquired.

"WHAT?!"

At once, Takuya, Tommy and JP dashed out of the restaurant, yelling…

"Hang on, Koji!"

"We're coming, Koichi!"

"Wait up, guys!"

…leaving three baffled girls behind.

"Men are so not ready for childbirth." Zoe commented.

"They never are." Charisse remarked.

"Should we go after them?" The blonde asked.

"No. We'll wait an hour and then show up when the baby's born."

"Can I have ice cream, please?" Lily asked.

Zoe smiled. "Of course you can, sweetie."

"Yay!" Lily and Peng cheered.

* * *

><p>The Tamers met up at the park, completed with Jack and Rika returning from their date, to discuss their friend Davis and the DigiDestineds.<p>

"Why would he stay with them if they hurt him so much?" Sumitra asked, as a friend out of concern, not as a reporter.

"He probably didn't have a choice. They were his only friends, remember?" Her boyfriend, Kazu, retorted.

"But we're his friends too. Friends don't hurt each other or let them get hurt." Takato said.

"The next time I see those lousy excuses of heroes, I'm gonna…" Ryo pumped his fist.

"Not if I get to them first." Rika cut in, just as angry. Jack chuckled nervously at his girlfriend.

"No." Takato blurted out. "We need to get to Davis before they do. Let him know that he is appreciated for everything he has done."

"But won't Jun stop us?" Jeri questioned.

"I'm not scared of Jun." Dakota said bravely.

"I am." Kenta shivered at the memory of Davis's _scary_ older sister.

"It's been a week since his fever. He should out of bed by now and out of Jun's hair." Jack said.

"But we don't know where he is!" Sumitra protested.

"What if he's been kidnapped?" Amaya questioned.

"All we have to do is trace him with his D-3 signal." Henry started to work away on his laptop. Then he suddenly jumped, shocked at the screen. "I know where Davis is! At least where he was last seen!"

* * *

><p>Davis, Veemon, Fakir, Mytho and Rue turned up in the internet, floating in an endlessly vast world, white with colourful circles that looked like Ferris wheels floating around.<p>

"So this is the internet…" Mytho awed.

"This place needs new wallpaper. I'm thinking blue." Veemon mused.

"I don't see the bitch or Kinu." Fakir said, looking around.

"What about them?" Rue asked, pointing to four figures floating in ahead of them.

The figures came closer, revealing to be two young men and Digimon.

"Who are you?" Davis asked, his guard up.

"Logan. Greg Logan." One of them said, introducing himself James Bond style. He was about 20 years old and he was tall for his age as well as stocky with a bit of muscle (perhaps at 15%). He had brown hair and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. He wore a green jacket/vest over a black shirt, with brown cargo shorts, grey/green shoes and white wrist bands plus a bucket hat.

His Veemon copied his style. "Veemon. Just Veemon."

"Hello." The other young man said, laptop in hand and a red bag for it over his shoulder. He was 16, younger and just a bit shorter than Greg, with less belly fat and more muscle around his legs. He had the same brown hair and blue eyes as Greg. He wore an orange striped shirt, brown cargo pants, and black shoes. "I'm Gary, his brother."

"And I'm Tentomon!" Gary's Tentomon buzzed.

Davis slowly smiled, already liking Greg. "Hi, I'm-"

But Gary spoke for him. "Daisuke Fernando Motomiya, Davis for short. Second child and only son of Masao and Norika Motomiya, nephew of Demiyah Motomiya-Kikutani, younger brother of Jun Alexandria Motomiya and older brother of Ahiru Norika Motomiya. Leader of the V-Hearts and member of the DigiDestineds. Allied with the Tamers, Legendary Warriors and Pure Spirits."

"…How…do…you know?"

"DATS knows a lot about you, Davis." Greg answered, grinning.

"What's DATS?"

"It's-"

"Greg!" Gary interrupted his brother. "We're here to help him and only that."

"Look, pal!" Davis snapped. "I want to know the people 'helping' me!"

"We're here to help you, but that's all you have to know. All you need to worry about is finding your sister."

Davis shut his mouth, but he was still mad.

"Do you know where Ahiru is being held?" Rue asked.

"Certainly." Gary opened his laptop, tapped and a hole opened up just beside them.

They all entered and went through a tunnel in search of the kidnapped girl and the evil holding her hostage.

* * *

><p>Jun, her friends, her ex-friends and their friends appeared in the internet too, in a different area.<p>

"Where are we?" Sakura asked. Feeling a breeze, her eyes looked down and enlarged at her skirt threatening to go up. She gave out a shriek and gathered her skirt in a bunch, intended on keeping her privacy private. Elaine had the same problem and did the same thing to her ruffled skirt. Ino and Wing didn't have the same problem as them since their dresses clung to their hips and legs.

"I'm guessing the internet." Jun said, totally calm.

"Whee!" Naruto whooped, taking advantage of the zero-gravity by doing a backflip.

"Stop goofing around, you idiot!" Jun scolded. "My best guess is that we're DigiDestineds and new defenders to the DigiWorld so take it seriously!"

Naruto showed up in front of Jun, floating upside down. "I'm already a defender, I'm a ninja."

Jun deadpanned at him. "No you're not."

"Yes I am. Teme, tell her."

"Leave me out of it, dobe."

"You're no help. I mean it, Jun! I am a ninja!"

"Prove it."

"Did you see me do that?"

"Do what?"

"Exactly."

_**WHAM!**_

"_AHHH!"_ Naruto screamed as Jun sent him flying with a single punch.

"He's not lying."

Jun released a groan and gave Sasuke a frown. "Oh please, not you too."

"We're all ninjas. Some our families descend from shinobi***** or have ninja abilities. I'm telling you this because you have potential."

"Our dads were going to ask you to train with us." Pua told her, floating beside her.

"Yes! My dad is eager to teach you the amazing art of Wing Chen!" Wing squealed, floating about with her arms and legs out like a star. She also wore red punching gloves.

Chou's cloak floated too voluminous for her liking. She made failed attempts to keep her cloak down. It was more difficult than keeping a skirt down. With a sigh of defeat, she took her hood down and pulled her cloak over her shoulders. Normally she takes off her cloak when she's comfortable in an environment.

Everyone, besides her friends, got the look of seeing a ghost when they saw Chou unfurled her appearance. Especially Shino. She was truly beautiful, tall and curvaceous with thick snow-white hair with light shades of pink and purple stopping at her arms and smooth skin that was pale as chalk. Feeling more comfortable, she removed her sunglasses, revealing a porcelain face with rosy-pink lips and dreamy blue-violet eyes with thick purple eyelashes. Her arms, hands and neck were entirely coated in white lace material, which the skin 'moved'. She wore a fuchsia-coloured kimono-top with a large black butterfly-printed front and black sequins, a white skirt, black fishnet tights, and fuchsia sandals with a large butterfly on the front fitted on her feet, along with a wide, black belt with a big diamonded-wire butterfly belted around her stomach. She also wore a necklace with a gold butterfly pendant attached to a thin gold chain around her neck, a gold cuff in the design of a butterfly on her right bicep, a pair of butterfly-printed cuffs, one in black and one in white, on her wrists, and silver drop earrings with gold/silver butterflies, encrusted with diamonds. It was like she evolved from a caterpillar to a beautiful butterfly.

"Why do you have knives with you?" Jun questioned, noticing the flawless butterfly knives on Chou's hips.

"A kunoichi is always prepared." Chou answered, keeping a calm face.

"Exactly. How are we supposed to know that besides collecting flowers, we'll get stuck into another world?" Pua smiled sweetly with a spear in hand. Jun knew that under that sweet face lays a 'protective' interior that rivals the Motomiya temper but the ninja thing still took her off.

Jun looked around, finding everyone else getting prepared. Naruto flashed a row of black kunais with orange handles in his hands. Hinata had a shuriken in her hand. Sakura was holding kunais with red ribbons. Tenten got out a holster with an endlessly supply of traditional Japanese weapons, letting her friends take something. Ino took some kunais while Yutaka and Elaine only took some shurikens for precaution, Shuu took a crossbow and Senri took a _bo-hiya_*****. Sasuke wielded a katana of his own. Shikamaru cracked his knuckles, thinking in deep concentration. Shino only fixed his sleeves. Lee tightened the bandages on his hands. Neji used a kendo sword and Choji had a bo staff. Temari unfurled her huge fan, treating it with great care. Kiba played a dagger in his hands, Akamaru under his arm. Sanura cracked her whip while leaning against Mana.

Sasuke took a _naginata_***** from Tenten's supply and handed it to Jun. The magenta-haired girl hesitated, uncertain to take it. Sasuke thrust his arm out more, his eyes expressing demand. So Jun nodded and took the pole-sword. Senri saw the exchange and felt like a kicked puppy, even looking like one with whimpering lips and big bubbly eyes with tears.

"Uh, Jun?" Tenten spoke. "If we're DigiDestineds, shouldn't we have our own Digimon like our little brothers do?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know how that works." Pretty much that second, her fuchsia-pink Digivice lit up again. Jun groaned. "Oh, what now?"

Beams came up in front of each teenager. The beams formed into figures.

Jun's eyes widened as a tall creature that looked like a flower fairy, smiling widely at her. Jun blinked, nervous. "Uh…hi?"

"JUN!" Lillymon embraced her, hugging the life out of the poor girl. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

"Nice…to…meet…you…too…But…I…can't…breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry!" Lillymon released her, allowing her to breathe.

Jun took deep and heavy breaths and straightened herself up. "So…you're my partner."

Lillymon beamed and then squinted at Jun. "You kinda look like my Digi-brother's partner."

"You mean Veemon?"

Lillymon growled at the very mention of the blue lizard Digimon. "Yeah. My stupid Digi-brother Veemon always ditches me to do all the work!"

"It's the same with mine, but he has an excuse for it."

"Well, our mom's dead and he's under pressure already."

"Oh…I'm so sorry."

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed, very happy with his partner. "My own fox demon!"

"My name is Kyubimon!" Kyubimon snapped.

"Aw! How pretty!" Sakura showed no fear or disgust at her new partner.

Her Lilamon blushed. "Thank you."

The others were getting along well with their Digimon. Smiling, Ino hugged the non-flaming body-part of her Boarmon. Shikamaru had a staring match with his Moosemon, staring long and hard, until the two of them smirked and touched foreheads. Yasyamon greeted Neji with a respectful bow and Neji bowed back, accepting him his partner. Opossummon floated over Hinata, smiling down at her and she smiled up at him. Wing squealed as she jumped at her Kangarumon in a hug. Grizzlymon approached Yutaka cautiously, the boy at first scared but calmed down when he saw no danger. Dinohyumon kissed Elaine's hand and she smiled. Sasuke took one of his Pipismon's hook-hand and shook it. Lee proclaimed the 'beautiful youthful friendship' he now had with his Chamelemon. Pandamon stood solemn as Tenten stroked his face. Shino felt his 'bugs' responding positively when he pressed a hand on Searchmon. Chou had the same sensation with her butterflies when she embraced her Butterflymon. Choji offered the last barbeque chip to his Shadramon.

Pua shrieked as her Orcamon lifted her up. "You're very happy to meet us!"

"I've waiting for this day all my life!" Orcamon said gleefully.

"It is the biggest honour a Digimon could have." Shuu's IceLeomon said.

"It's every-mon's dream to have a human child of their own." Senri's GrapLeomon also said.

"Hey, I'm not a child, I'm 17!" Senri protested.

"And I'm 18!" Shuu followed in the same protesting tone.

"I thought you guys are twins?" Temari questioned, looking away from her Crescemon.

"No, I'm the eldest, babe." Shuu winked at her. She blinked and then smirked suggestively.

Kiba and Sanura were the only ones who didn't have a Digimon turned up in front of them. At least, they thought…

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried when his dog started twitching like crazy, his fur madly standing up.

"Mana!" Sanura exclaimed as Mana shook wildly as if she caught fleas on bare skin.

The two animals suddenly glowed white and morphed, growing bigger and taller, standing up on two feet much to their owners' amazement.

Akamaru changed into a MachGaogamon but with the entirely white fur he had as a dog. Mana transformed into Pantheramon, a humanoid panther with a very voluptuous body, wearing black leather straps on her arms, legs, waist and across her chest in a sexy way.

"Well, _that's _unexpected!" Yutaka remarked.

"That must be Bio-hybrid merging." Grizzlymon explained.

Sanura hugged Mana/Pantheramon around the waist, to which her Digimon put an arm aroune her. "Good. I won't trade Mana for anything in the world."

Kiba laughed as Akamaru/MachGaogamon lifted him up onto his shouler.

"Well, all we have weapons and Digimon," Jun said, getting serious. "We better get going."

* * *

><p>"Does this information superhighway have a rest stop? I've gotta go!" Greg announced.<p>

"You should've gone before we left!" His Veemon told him.

Davis and Fakir flew straight ahead, determined to save Ahiru. Rue held tightly onto Mytho's hand. But on the way, they stopped in mid-air, blocked by an invisible force.

"Dammit, we need a password." Davis growled.

"Open sesame!" His best buddy Veemon exclaimed

"I don't think he means not that kind of password." Greg's Veemon retorted.

"We'll use mine." Gary entered his password and entry was given to them. Davis and Fakir were already in the lead and then ended up in a huge area that was black…and Kinu was there with a massive black feathered monster and a dainty yellow duck in her hands, sharp fingernails dangerously looming over her heart…

**{**Cue _Angel With A Shotgun_ by The Cab**}**

"The Raven…" Mytho gasped, already taking out his sword.

"Let's sneak up on them quietly…" Greg's Veemon suggested.

"Good idea." Greg agreed.

_"SUPER SHOCKER!"_ But Tentomon hastily zapped the Raven, accidentally alerting the evil bird and the black-haired demoness about their prescene.

Gary sweatdropped. "That's quietly?"

Tentomon laughed nervously, trying to cover up his mistake. "Sorry."

Kinu winked to Davis, making him cringe in utter disgust. He quickly jumped into leader kode. "Fakir, you and Mytho handle the raven. I'll handle Kinu and Rue, you try to get Ahiru. Greg, you and your brother try to help."

"Yes sir!" Greg said with a salute and a bug grin. "There's nothing I love more than a good battle. Well, except for it's a good meal and a good time."

_**(Oh, yeah…oh, yeah…oh, yeah…)**_

"_HEY DAVIS!"_ Davis turned and almost got a heart-attack. There was a large group of teenagers older than him. The shout came from a loud blonde boy wearing orange with a Kyubimon at his side.

"Naruto?!" Then he saw the girl with a Lillymon. "Jun?"

"DAVIS!"

"VEEMON!"

Veemon paled. "Uh oh! Lillymon'sh with her!"

"DAVIS, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, VEEMON!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON YOUR DAY-OFF!"

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"Yep, it's Jun." Davis put it very blunt.

"And my Digi-sister." Veemon copied the same blunt tone.

"Mine sounds she's turning back to normal. She hasn't yelled at me like that since mom died."

"And mine hasn't changed."

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…)**_

_**(Oh, yeah…oh, yeah…oh, yeah…)**_

_**(An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**_

"Jun, just let Lillymon fight for you for now! We're in the middle of a battle!"

"Davis-"

"Ready?" Greg asked when getting in position, acting like a Power Ranger. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Veemon…Digivolve to…Flamedramon!"

"Veemon…Digivolve to…ExVeedmon!"

"Tentomon…Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

The battle began.

_**Get out your guns, battles begun**_

_**Are you a saint, or a sinner?**_

_**If loves a fight, than I shall die**_

_**With my heart on a trigger**_

Everyone rushed into battle, weapons and Digimon at the ready. The Raven set out ravens in return.

_**They say before you start a war**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

Davis and Fakir knew what they were fighting for, the same thing for slightly different reasons.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**_

The new DigiDestineds, 'The Medjai', proved themselves capable of defending themselves in a fight.

Jun wielded her naginata skilfully for her first time and fought alongside Lillymon launched a Flower Cannon. Naruto threw his kunais and rode on Kyubimon, unaffected by his Fox Tail Inferno. Sakura made gestures with her hands, performing Chakra techniques and Lilamon used her Lila Shower. Sasuke wiped his katana at the ravenous birds while Pipismon unleashed a powerful Crazy Sonic Blaster. Hinata fought in close combat and Opossummon threw her Mad Balloon Bomb. Ino used a flower jutsu while Boarmon released his Nose Blaster. Shikamaru used a shadow jutsu to entrap some ravens and Moosemon used Horn Blade, feathers flying everywhere. Neji and Yasyamon fought in perfect sync, wielding their kendo weapons at the same time and with skill. Tenten swung her _Kusari-fundo_***** above head as Pandamon aided her with Animal Nail and Sasa Punch.

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**_

_**Don't mean I'm not a believer**_

_**...and major Tom, will sing along**_

_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**_

Mytho began his long awaited battle with the Raven. Fakir helped in since the Raven was huge!

Rue tried to use the chance to sneak up behind Kinu and made a grab for Ahiru, but Kinu caught onto her at the last minute, quickly darting her stabbing hand out for her Posionous Jab. Luckily, Rue cleverly used her ballet skills to evade her poison-fuelled hand.

_**They say before you start a war**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

Davis, Greg and Gary worked together and worked aside as their Digimon fought through, and Davis found himself getting friendly with the brothers.

Greg could be the copy of Davis and maybe of TK with his brightness, aside from his love of using American pop culture time to time during the fight.

While Davis found Gary like Izzy with his brains and laptop, he also could see that he wasn't just like him. Unlike Izzy, he's not plugged into his laptop 24/7 and actually fights alongside the team. He was even using martial arts!

"Tentomon described him as 'the ultimate combination of brains and brawn', and is considered 'a deadly weapon in 42 of the continental 48 states'." Greg told.

"If my sister learn martial arts and get as good as him, she'll be a danger for all of Japan!" Davis exclaimed.

"_I HEARD THAT!"_ Jun screamed, but smiled anyway, pleased that Davis was getting better and well able enough to make fun of her like he used to.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**_

The fight went on.

Shuu shot his crossbow while IceLeomon used his Frozen Fury. Senri wasted no time in shooting his bo-hiya and GrapLeomon done his Cyclonic Kick. Lee battled through with _Taijutsu_*** **and Chamelemon attacked with his Tongue Lashing. Shino unleashed his swarm of kikaichū while standing on Searchmon's moving and fighting with Butterflymon, Chou surprised everyone by having the same bug-hosting ability as Shino, but with beautiful white butterflies with the crest of her family, the Reiyufuru clan, on the wings in pale lilac. Wing announced herself as 'Undyingly Loyal Lovely Lotus' as she fought with her _Wing Chun_*****, wearing her punching gloves and punched along with Kangarumon. Choji whacked ravens away with his bo staff and Shadramon spun around in his Serrated Screw. Pua was a formidable fighter with her spear, her small body giving her flexibility and speed, her surprising super-strength and aided by Orcamon's Vassallo Crush. Temari used her giant fan, creating great and powerful winds with it and Crescemon shot out both her Ice Archery and Dark Archery. Kiba was able to transformed with Akamaru aka MachGaogamon into their two-headed beast transformation and delivered a Howling Cannon. Sanura did the same thing with Mana aka Pantheramon, as a two-headed black panther beast and let out a move called Crying Mortar. Yutaka only threw his shuriken and let Grizzlymon do the fighting and protecting, same with Elaine and Dinohyumon.

_**Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…)**_

_**Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**_

_**(Oh, yeah…oh, yeah…oh, yeah…)**_

_**Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**_

_**(An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**_

The epic battle was getting long. The young warriors were struggling.

The three main boys got hurt, not their Digimon. It was Davis's impulsive idea to charge in and get Ahiru back right from Kinu's clutches.

They tried doing so, but they ended up getting beaten by Kinu single-handled. Kinu held Ahiru out of Davis's reach to shamelessly tease him. She easily evaded Gary's moves and sent him flying.

"Why is she doing this?" Greg asked, tired after the disastrous rescue.

"I think to take over the DigiWorld again." Davis suggested.

Greg nodded. "World domination. The same old dream. Our asylums back in HQ are full of people who think they're Napoleon. Or God."***** He does his best to keep even the most serious situations light but when it comes to a fight, he's no pushover.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun...**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won...**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back...**_

Finally, Kinu had enough of the interference of the many warriors and so, she chanted in Ancient Egyptian, calling out to demons and evil Digimon, loaning dark magic. The black magic formed in her hands in a ball and she let go with her infamous wicked grin.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_

_**... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight**_

_**(Live, not just survive)**_

Her power was let out in an incredibly strong wave. Everyone got thrown back.

"Rue!" Mytho yelled, grabbing Rue as they went flying.

"Jun!" It wasn't Sasuke who grabbed Jun and held her in protection, it was Senri.

_**... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**_

The Digimon were wrecked from their battles. Flamedramon, ExVeemon and Kabuterimon de-Digivolved back to their Rookie stage.

Davis and Greg were able to tell the Veemons apart and knew who their best friend was.

"Veemon!" Davis exclaimed.

"Don't take me out, coach!" His Veemon squeaked weakly.

"Veemon, are you ok?" Greg asked.

His Veemon nodded in a daze. "I'm fine. Just one question. Who's Veemon?"

"Oh boy."

"Tentomon!" Gary reached out but got electrocuted.

Tentomon regained consciousness and jumped up. "Gary! Are you ok?"

Gary coughed out smoke. "Shocking. Positively shocking."*****

_**They say before you start a war**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

Suddenly the air shifted and a portal came up out of nowhere.

"What's happening _now?_" Davis whined.

The portal opened up, showing a deep pool of water…small rock…a girl and a flaming-furred lion cub desperately trying to stay on top…

Davis knew the girl instantly. "Lori!"

* * *

><p>Koji and Koichi's mother was still having painful contractions. Zoe, Charisse, Lily and their female Digimon showed up after their respective boys and decided to stay outside instead of going in and witnessing the birth. The girls took the situation calmly and didn't cringe as much as the boys every time Mrs Kimura-Minamoto screamed in pain.<p>

"The egg she's laying must be huge!" Agni said, covering the sides of his head where his ears should be.

"Human babies are not born as eggs!" Takuya told his Agumon.

"Then how are they born?"

"They're-" The ring of Takuya's phone interrupted him. He picked his phone out of his pocket and answered it casually. "Hello?"

"Takuya, you gotta get to Odaiba Park. Henry says that where Davis's D-3 trail ended."

"What do you mean 'ended', Takato?"

"Just get there, please!" And that was the end of Takuya's call.

He looked to his two friends who were about to become big brothers. "Sorry guys, but I have to go."

Koji nodded, understanding. "It's ok. Go."

"I'll go with you." JP said, holding hands with Charisse and Taser. Honey was settled on Charisse's shoulder.

"Me too." Tommy offered, hands with Lily and Koda while Peng held onto Lily's other hand.

"Great!" With that, Takuya took Zoe's hand and pulled her along with him as he took off in a mad dash.

"Hold on, Takuya! Who says I wanna come?" Zoe yelled but sadly was ignored.

"Wait for me!" Aria and Agni called after them.

The twins watched their friends go and run like mad.

"How are babies born anyway?" Shishio asked.

Koji and Shira laughed at Koichi's blank face.

* * *

><p>"Lori!"<p>

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Atsuko!"

"Veemon!"

Lori was sickened with fear, surrounded by her worst nightmare; water! Water, water everywhere, deep, blue, endless water! She tried to climb to the top of the rock, desperate to stay safe, but she kept slipping. Each time she got close to the water when she slipped, she screamed.

"_Lori!"_ Davis screamed as well.

"Davis, you have to stay focused! Kinu and the Raven are-" Gary tried to tell him but he flew off.

"Hang on Lori, I'm coming!" Davis flew straight for the portal, but slammed flat against an invisible force separating him and Lori. "Lori!" He banged on the force, kicking and hitting in vain. "Lori!"

Greg and their Veemon came up beside him.

"Looks like she has to swim." Greg's Veemon said.

"She can't! She's petrified of water!" Davis panicked.

"She is?" Greg asked.

"And how can Atsuko swim? She's on fire!" Veemon exclaimed.

Davis was getting conflicted, overwhelmed by his worry of Lori's wellbeing. This gave Kinu the perfect opportunity to uphold her promise to the Raven for giving her power and was about to take Ahiru's heart when Fakir tackled her. They rolled around, and although Kinu still held onto Ahiru, Fakir was overpowering her.

Shuu and Senri were too busy fighting to notice their younger sister, not they don't care, they were just busy.

**{**Cue _I'll Try _by Jonatha Brooke from 'Return to Neverland'**}**

Lori was slipping on the rock and screaming. Her fair skin was pale with fear.

_**I am not a child now**_

_**I can take care of myself**_

_**I mustn't let them down now**_

_**Mustn't let them see me cry**_

_**I'm fine…I'm fine**_

She was screaming but she refused to cry. She held back her sobs, but tears fell anyway and her sobs came out in chokes.

_**I'm too tired to listen**_

_**I'm too old to believe**_

_**All these childish stories**_

_**There is no such thing as faith and trust**_

_**And pixie dust**_

"Lori!" Davis tried many times to break through and rescue her instead but no avail.

_**I'll try**_

_**But it's so hard to believe**_

_**I'll try**_

_**But I can't see what you see**_

_**I'll try, I'll try**_

_**I'll try**_

Greg stared at Lori, somewhat understanding her situation.

_**My whole world is changing**_

_**I don't know where to turn**_

_**I can't leave you waiting**_

_**But I can't stay and watch the city burn**_

_**Watch it burn**_

Lori wanted to help Davis and her brothers in whatever mess they got themselves into but she couldn't face the water.

_**'Cause I'll try**_

_**But it's so hard to believe**_

_**I'll try**_

_**But I can't see what you see**_

_**I'll try, I'll try,**_

_**I'll try and try to understand**_

_**The distance in between**_

_**The love I feel, the things I fear**_

_**And every single dream**_

"Hey Lori, I have a fear of water myself." Greg said, making Davis and Lori whipped their stares on him. Greg just smiled comfortingly at Lori. "It's true, I'm scared of drowning and deep water, I know how you feel. I'm not a very good swimmer. Sure, I could save my life, but at that point I could never say I was comfortable in the water. So in this much water, I would think this was going to be the end. I'm going to die, right there, in a dimension far away from my family and friends. All I would think would be, 'This is it, Greg. You're going to die.'"

Davis pulled a scowl. "Yeah, that would help her!"

"Let me finish. You can't give up, Lori. Not now, not when your friends are still fighting for survival. What would Davis do?"

_**I can finally see it**_

_**Now I have to believe**_

_**All those precious stories**_

_**All the world is made of faith and trust**_

_**And pixie dust**_

Lori stared at him, in awe at how he admitted his own fears to help her with her own. She glanced to Davis who was glowing in that warmth she loved.

_**So, I'll try**_

_**'Cause I finally believe**_

_**I'll try**_

_**'Cause I can see what you see**_

_**I'll try, I'll try,**_

_**I will try,**_

_**I'll try...**_

_**To fly**_

**{**Cue _Roar _by Katy Perry, Lori's Theme**}**

_**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath **_

_**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess **_

_**So I sat quietly, agreed politely **_

_**I guess that I forgot I had a choice **_

_**I let you push me past the breaking point **_

_**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything **_

Lori pondered over whatever or not to face her fear and swim. She knew how to swim, as she drove her swimming instructor up the wall by refusing to go in and instead observed and learned from the stands.

She looked to Atsuko. Her Coronamon just smiled fearlessly. "I won't do it if you won't."

After thinking about it some more, Lori nodded, coming upon a decision. She slowly slid down and shivered in the cold water.

_**You held me down, but I got up **_

_**Already brushing off the dust **_

_**You hear my voice, you hear that sound **_

_**Like thunder gonna shake the ground **_

_**You held me down, but I got up **_

_**Get ready cause I've had enough **_

_**I see it all, I see it now **_

She floated in the pool, keeping her head just bobbing at the top, gently waving her arms about.

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire **_

_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR **_

_**Louder, louder than**__** a lion **_

_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**You're gonna hear me roar **_

Atsuko ducked, came up and squirted water from out of her mouth at Lori's face.

The cub instantly regretted her mistake. "I'm so sorry, Lori, I didn't mean to-"

She didn't finish her apology as Lori splashed water at her face and the girl laughed at Atsuko's shock with playful eyes. Then Atsuko laughed as well and started splashing back.

_**Now I'm floating like a butterfly **_

_**Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes **_

_**I went from zero, to my own hero **_

The young girl and her Digimon played in the water, having fun.

_**You held me down, but I got up **_

_**Already brushing off the dust **_

_**You hear my voice, you hear that sound **_

_**Like thunder gonna shake the ground **_

_**You held me down, but I got up **_

_**Get ready 'cause I've had enough **_

_**I see it all, I see it now **_

Then Lori looked up and saw Davis smiling at her, very happy at her bravery. Her eyes lit up. She wanted, no, _needed_ to be there for her friend. She began towards the portal, Atsuko copying her movements.

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire **_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR **_

_**Louder, louder than a lion **_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**You're gonna hear me roar **_

She pushed her way through the water in the breaststroke style, taking deep breaths of air whatever her mouth opened up from above. She got to the portal which was above her. Davis and Greg were looking down at her. She took Atsuko's hand and reached up with her other hand.

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**You'll hear me ROAR **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**You're gonna hear me ROAR... **_

The portal glowed. Davis was allowed to reach in, able to take Lori's hand and pull her up with easy strength.

_"DAISUKE-KUN!" _Lori threw herself at him, hugging him with her life depending on and sobbing like a baby.

Davis hugged her back, stroking her wet hair. "You did it, Lor. You swam!"

"Bravo, Lori!" Greg congratulated.

Atsuko shook herself dry, shaking the water off, her fur became curly and messy.

"Well done, Lori!" She said. And then she glowed.

_**Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or **_

~Digital~

"Coronamon…Digivolve to…Flaremon!"

Atsuko evolved to a red lion standing on two strong legs. Her yellow mane became wild hair going down to her waist, her tail-touch was larger, and she wore a black amour on her upper frame, with black shoulders with red and white extensions.

~Digital~

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire **_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR **_

_**Louder, louder than a lion **_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**You're gonna hear me ROAR **_

Lori gasped at her new Digimon.

Davis grinned and hugged her. "Atta girl!"

Atsuko as Flaremon beamed. "You are truly worthy to bear the Crest of Bravery. You faced your fears for your friends and you faced more to get to them. You helped me Digivolve to my Ultimate Level."

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**You'll hear me ROAR **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**You're gonna hear me ROAR... **_

**{**Cue _Sweet Victory_ by David Glen Eisley**}**

A terrible screech interrupted them.

Davis was losing control of his emotions. "Will somebody KILL THAT BIRD?!"

_**The winner takes all**_

_**It's the thrill of one more kill**_

_**The last one to fall**_

_**Will never sacrifice their will**_

"On it!" Naruto shouted. The Medjai charged for the giant bird. But the creature powerfully threw them back again.

_**Don't ever look back on the world closing in**_

_**Be on the attack with your wings on the wind**_

_**Oh, the games will begin**_

Flaremon decided to join in.

"_Crimson Beast-King Wave!"_ She fired an energy shot from its hands that looks like a lion's head. _"Red Lion Dance!"_ Then she unleashed multiple flaming punches and kicks.

The Raven howled at the fire moves making impact on him.

"_Refreshing Roar!"_ And then she unleashed an energy blast while howling to destroy him once and for all.

But Kinu interfered by putting up a protective wall of Data.

_**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah**_

_**It's ours for the taking**_

_**It's ours for the fight**_

_**Sweet, sweet, sweet victory**__**... yeah**_

_**And the one who's last to fall**_

_**The winner takes all**_

Ahiru opened her eyelids. She looked at her brother, conflicted in the battle.

Digimon weren't going to kill the Raven. It had to be done by Mytho.

_**You don't win no silver**_

_**You only lose the gold**_

_**You push with a fever**_

_**For your time keeps tolling on**_

"Ow!" Kinu cried when Ahiru bit her hand quite hard for a weak duck. The dark beauty threw the bird away.

"Ahiru!" Fakir jumped forward, succeeded in catching her. He held her carefully in his callous hands. He intensely watched her lift her head up quite weakly. Her expressive eyes pleaded to him.

_**Against all the odds, against all your pain**_

_**Your back's on the wall with no one to blame**_

_**Wild hearts won't be tamed**_

Fakir had no choice but to take out a pen and paper and begun writing, like she silently asked.

He lent her his writing power, making her dance.

"What is it doing?" Ino wondered.

"Ahiru!" Davis called.

_**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah**_

_**It's ours for the taking**_

_**It's ours for the fight**_

_**Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah**_

_**And the one who's last to fall**_

_**The winner takes all**_

Despite her lack of strength, Ahiru kept on dancing. Images of her as Princess Tutu and a human appeared aside her.

_**(**__Guitar solo__**)**_

Mytho was inspired by her refusal to give up even in the most desperate situations. He felt...strengthened.

"Rue." He called forth for Rue.

Rue looked to him curiously as he offered his hand. She moved close to him and he grasped her waist in response.

They were lifted up in a swirl, going up fast to the Raven. Mytho was brave on facing his enemy yet Rue was a little scared in facing her 'father'. She caressed her hand over his on the handle and held on tight.

They held onto each other as they brought the sword up and down on the Raven, slaying the creature.

_**And the one who's last to fall**_

The story had ended. The Raven was slayed.

Everyone was in awe. Ahiru watched on and smiled before she finally collapsed.

_**Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah**_

_**It's ours for the taking**_

_**It's ours for the fight**_

_**Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah**_

_**And the one who's last to fall**_

_**The winner takes all**_

"Ahiru!" Davis run out, taking Ahiru in his own hands.

"Where's the girl running the show?" Gary asked, looking around.

"There she is!" Tentomon spotted her sneaking away.

"Don't let her get away!" Davis's Veemon yelled.

"Come on!" Jun and the Medjai chased after Kinu down the tunnels.

Kinu, annoyed by the unwanted company behind, made sharp turns and tight corners in order to lose them. But they were hot on her trail…

"Where'd she go?" Kiba asked when they suddenly lost track of Kinu and Electro.

Their Digimon couldn't pick up her scent or Digi-trail or anything. It was like she vanished in thin air…

"Let's get back." Jun commanded.

The Medjai headed back but they fail to notice a small black portal…

* * *

><p>Fakir wrote furiously. He was rewriting Ahiru's story, the one his ancestor wrote.<p>

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful swan that had a family of three eggs with the cob she love. But the youngest egg, not hatched yet, was taken away and born in a place where she was shunned for her uncommon appearance. She wanders away in sadness and find abuse wherever she went._

_Then one day, the ugly duckling met a family of two ducklings, a beautiful mother and a protective father. The ugly duckling realized she looked just like them and they looked just like her. She wasn't an ugly duckling. She was a cygnet, a baby swan and their long lost daughter. The little duckling finally found her true family._

As soon as he dotted the last full stop, Ahiru's duck form glowed and she changed shape and size, changing back to the human girl wearing her blue and pink ballet outfit, fitting comfortably in Davis's arms.

"Davis…"

"Ahiru!" Davis contained his happiness. He embraced his little sister, their smiling faces rubbing. Then he looked up to see Greg opening up a DigiPortal. "You're going?"

Greg grinned. "Our work here is done. Glad you got your baby sister back."

"Thanks for your help."

Greg saluted him as did his Veemon. Gary kissed Ahiru's hand, ignoring Davis and Fakir angrily shouting and went after his brother with Tentomon.

"Davis!" Jun came back, flying forward on Lillymon. She hopped off when she got to him. In the background, Lori ran for her brothers and got lifted up and embraced by them. Jun was advancing towards Davis, frowning hard. "Daisuke Fernando Motomiya, you better have a good excuse to save your sorry butt for sending everyone running all day!"

Davis faced his big sister standing with a cheeky grin. "Jun Alexandria Motomiya, you're three years older than me. Do you remember our _little sister_, Ahiru Norika Motomiya?"

Ahiru looked at Jun, batting her big blue she got from their mother.

Needless to say, Jun remembered her only sister who disappeared years ago and was never allowed to speak of.

"_**AHIRU?!**_ Uh…"

Jun fainted, luckily caught by Lillymon.

* * *

><p>The Tamers and the remaining Legendary Warriors showed up at Odaiba, looking for Davis. They weren't happy to find the DigiDestineds here. Anya and Annalise were there with Izzy and Tai, and Kokoro was with Kari.<p>

"What are _you_ doing here?" Takuya demanded.

"Looking for Davis, same as you." Tai answered.

"You here to tell him off for getting you in trouble again?" Takato snapped.

"No! It's our fault!"

Keenan watched the heated fight from the tree.

"We know!" Takuya retorted.

"I mean, what kind of person shuns a friend in mourning?" Zoe stated.

"Davis is a great guy, who cares if he's late? He puts more dedication for this alliance than you!" Ryo exclaimed.

Matt stepped forward, holding his hands up and out in surrender. "Look, we had no idea his mother died during TK's game but we want to apologize. To him and you."

"For what?" Rika snapped.

"For everything." Sora said.

"Why?" Amaya asked.

"You made it perfectly clear we're not _real DigiDestineds._" Sumitra huffed.

"We thought about it. Yes, we didn't acknowledge you but it's because we felt jealous and upstaged. We thought we were the only DigiDestineds in the world and we got spoiled." Mimi revealed shamelessly.

"We're not like you, though. We haven't had good experience with the darkness." TK admitted, truly sorry. "But it wasn't right to judge you."

"We care about Davis just as much as you do." Kari said bravely.

The Tamers and Warriors looked to Annalise and Anya. The two girls faced away.

"Friends don't hurt friends." Takuya said.

"We hurt Davis with our stupid fight." Tai said back, holding out his hand. "I don't want to hurt him anymore."

Takuya burned Tai's hand with the fire burning in his eyes, intensely studying him for the truth and sincerity. He found it. Takuya softened his anger and took Tai's hand. Takato took Tai's hand after Takuya, their feud finally settling.

Guilmon came up to Mimi again, sniffing her perfume like he did last time. Unlike last time, Mimi didn't scream. She took the time to see the sweet nature in him.

"You are kinda cute." She cooed, rubbing his head, making him purr.

"See? He does have a good judge of character." Henry said.

Suddenly a beam came down from the sky and out came their beloved friend, Lori, their Digimon and a large crew of older teenagers.

"Ino!?" Miyuki shrieked, hugging her cousin Ino.

"Sasuke?" Ken gasped.

"Ken?" Sasuke retorted, surprised.

"What's your relationship?" Kamenosuke asked.

"We're cousins." Ken answered.

Davis grinned widely. "And for my next miracle I..."

Anya cut him off. "It'll be a miracle if you can explain where you've been all day!"

"Davis! Davis, we need to talk!" Tai got in front of Davis and noticed the petite girl in his arms. "Who's that?"

Davis smiled fondly on Ahiru, casting his eyes down on her. "Tai, meet my little sister, Ahiru."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Shinobi_ is Japanese for 'ninja'.

***** A _bo-hiya_ is the Japanese version of the fire arrow. A fire arrow is an early form of gunpowder solid fuel rocket which were attached to a shaft of the arrow to provide a propulsive force.

***** A _naginata_ is a Japanese bladed weapon with a long wooden handle, so it looks like a pole and the blade is leaf-shaped being curved to the point. The naginata was also considered favourite for _onna-bugeisha_ (female samurai).

***** _Kusari-fundo_ is a Japanese weapon consisting of a chain (called _kusari_) with a weight (called _fundo_) connected to each end of the chain.

***** _Taijutsu_ ("body technique") is a Japanese blanket term for any combat skill, technique or system of martial art using body movements that are described as an empty-hand combat skill or system. More specific names than Taijutsu are typically used when describing a martial art, such as Jujutsu (focusing on grappling and striking), Judo (focusing on throwing and grappling), Aikido (focusing on throwing and joint locks) as well as Karate and Kenpo (focusing on striking).

***** _Wing Chun_ is ("spring chant") is a Chinese martial art and form of self-defence utilising both striking and grappling while specialising close-range combat.

***** Greg's line came from the 1962 James Bond movie, _Dr. No_, also the first James Bond movie made.

*****_ Goldfinger _is another James Bond movie, made in 1964.

***** Gary's line came from _Goldfinger._


	46. Arc 3: Chapter 11

**42,329 hits, 137 reviews, 67 favourites, and 50 followers! I love you all! Arc 3 is over! Almost done!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong> (_Lori_) Destiny had thrown in a lot of souls in a battle against a dark evil. Daisuke-kun was there, in another dimension all this time. My brothers were there also, as well Jun-sama and many others I don't know.

I was called but I was trapped on a rock surrounded by water! But Daisuke-kun and Greg-san helped me through. For the first time since I was 6 years old, I willing went into the water. I…I actually had fun. I even splashed Atsuko! Because I faced my phobia of water, Atsuko Digivolved to Flaremon, Ultimate Level.

At last, the DigiDestiends saw the error of their ways and apologize. No soon then after they apologized, Daisuke-kun arrived with his new sister.

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs-<strong>

**George Livingston:** Lily's English father. A business man. A well-meaning man but often comes off as goofy and naïve, and has a deep, affectionate love for his wife, despite their differences.

**Mizuho Hinakougou-Livingston:** Lily's Japanese mother.A traditional doll maker and teaches her daughters doll making, since it's a family tradition since the Heian period that the Hinakougou women learned the art of doll making to become doll makers. More mature and level-headed than her goofy husband but adores him as deeply as he adores her.

**Jiro Shibayama:** JP's father. A successful building designer so his family is rich but JP hides this so he can have true friends. Despite that, JP and his father have a close bond.

**Orla Shibayama:** JP's mother. A housewife. First appeared in Arc 2: Chapter 1. A caring mother to JP and a devoted wife to her husband, also very sociable and outgoing at outings. JP loves her cooking but hates her love of disco.

**Motoko Kimura-Minamoto:** Koji and Koichi's baby sister. Born shortly after the last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy or Princess Tutu. I do not own 'About You Now' by Sugababes, and 'We Can Fly Away' by Emma Townshend from the movie 'The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns'. All credits go to the record companies, songwriters and singers. I own only my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 3:<strong> Chapter 11

~Digital~

**{**Cue _About You Now_ by Sugababes, slow version**}**

_**It was so easy that night**_

_**Should have been strong, yeah, I lied**_

_**Nobody gets me like you**_

"Now Ahiru, just to warn you, our daddy is kinda rough around the edges." Jun warned Ahiru.

"Kinda?" Davis scoffed. "He's tough as steel."

"Davis!" Jun snapped.

"Don't worry. If Ahiru can get along with an icecube like Fakir, then Dad would be no different."

_**Couldn't **__**keep hold of you then**_

_**How could I know what you meant?**_

_**There was nothing to compare to**_

The three siblings walked into a big building, walking towards an office. Davis picked up a wretch from the floor, just outside the office. He rolled his eyes.

"Dad! Hey, dad!" He banged on an office's door, disturbing their father from his work.

Masao growled in annoyance and covered his ears/fisting his hair in a Davis way. "Not now, Davis. I'm working."

"But daddy-"

"Jun, not you too!"

"Dad/Daddy!"

"Kids!"

Getting up, Masao angrily threw open the door to argue with his kids, only for to stop his breath and gawked like his son does when he saw the new girl with his two kids.

_**I know everything changes**_

_**All the cities and faces**_

_**But I know how I feel about you**_

Ahiru stared back at her father. He was in shock and she was taking it cool and calm. She stepped forward, peering up at him as he towered over her. Masao slowly held out his hand, using it to caress her face. She leaned in his hand, her eyes brought out more. Masao wasn't so stoic about seeing his long-lost daughter. He actually choked out a sound of shock and happiness. His watering eyes gleamed brightly, almost like his lively son's.

_**Can we bring yesterday back around**_

_**'Cause I know how I feel about you now?**_

_**I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down**_

_**But I know how I feel about you now**_

Then he lifted her up, earning a squeak out of her and a laugh out of him. He brought her down and squeezed her in a hug which she happily returned. Masao opened his eyes to Davis. His son suddenly became nervous under his gaze, expecting the worse to come. But instead, he was pulled and wrapped up in his father's arm. Jun was pulled in by the other arm. Davis left himself be contented in the family hug.

_**All that it takes one more chance**_

_**Don't let our last**__** kiss be our last**_

_**Give me **__**tonight and I'll show you**_

The picture of the happily reunited family faded and replaced by a picture of Nori Motomiya, surrounded by roses.

The memorial was held the next day. It was supposed to be a private family affair but many people came and Jun couldn't turn them away. There were the DigiDestineds, the V-Hearts, the Legendary Warriors, the Pure Spirits, the Tamers, the Medjai, all of their families, the students of Gold Crown Academy and a good amount of strangers.

The Motomiya family got ready in _mofuku_*****_._

Davis and Masao both worn black kimonos with five crests of gold dragons and swords on it (one on the back of the neck, two on the backs of each sleeve and two on the front of the sleeves as well), a pair of grey/white-striped_ hakama_, a black crested _haori _jacket with a white closure, black _zori_ sandals and white _tabi_ socks.

Jun dressed herself traditionally in a black five-crested kimono like her father and brother but more feminine, a black _obi_ week, black_ zori_ sandals and white_ tabi_ socks.

Because her arrival was last minute, Ahiru had to wear Western clothes, consisting of a plain black dress, black tights, white flats, a black shawl and a simple pearl necklace belonging to her deceased mother.

_**I know everything changes**_

_**I don't care where it takes us**_

_**'Cause I know how I feel about you**_

The service went smoothly. Jun was praised by her father and the adults for pulling off the memorial. Davis was proud of his older sister as well.

Ahiru laid a red rose on her mother's grave, never taking her eyes off her mom's photograph as she walked back. Fakir put his arm around her

Mr. Cat broke down in hysterical sobs at Nori's grave, wailing about his 'poor, sweet, little kitten'. He suddenly became protective and caring of Davis, Jun and Ahiru. Masao found him worse than an in-law when Mr. Cat started berating his parenting skills.

_**Can we bring yesterday back around**_

_**'Cause I know how I feel about you now?**_

_**I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down**_

_**But I know how I feel about you now**_

The feud didn't go out of hand. It was finally settling down.

Davis's friends from all groups let him know that he is appreciated for everything he has done. The DigiDestineds apologized for being so insensitive, not realizing he has feelings and problems of his own.

_**Can we bring yesterday back around**_

_**'Cause I know how**__** I feel about you now?**_

_**I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down**_

_**But I know how I feel about you now**_

And Naruto finally got to talk to Davis.

"Look, kid. I know you been through a lot, but I really want to say something to you. I wanted to say to be strong when bad stuff throw themselves at you…But you already know that." He winked at Davis. "I grew up in an orphanage before my godfather Jiraiya took me in. I remember a man taking care of me but I can't remember his name or his face but that doesn't matter to me. I didn't care if bad things happen to me. What matters is I don't take get to me and fight for the good instead. And because of that, we both have a family and friends. And thanks to your sister, I got a Kyubimon!"

"Thanks, Naruto. That's really helpful."

_**Not a day passed me by**_

_**Not a day passed me by**_

_**When I don't think about you…**_

Davis passed a glance to his mother's picture and the rose Ahiru had given her. Kokoro came up to him, looking sophisticated in black, and kissed his cheek comfortingly. He smiled at her.

* * *

><p>More uninvited guests showed up.<p>

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Jack exclaimed upon seeing the Dragons and Jia. "Is the Heylin after me for quitting?"

"No. We're here to pay our regards." Jia said, bowing to Nori's grave along with Omi and Clay.

"How did you find out?" Rika asked, holding onto her boyfriend's arm possessively.

Kimiko held out her PDA, displaying a newsletter of Davis. "We did some digging on your group. He is cute." Kimiko admitted with blush and dreamy eyes set on Davis, making Raimundo fume jealously.

Omi was still bowing when Lori came up beside him and bowed respectfully low before the grave. He noticed how elegant and beautiful she looked in her black kimono and her hair was gathered in a bun, allowing her cute face to be seen by all. He also saw her trusty shinai in her obi's bow.

"Is that a staff on your back?" He questioned bluntly.

Lori twisted her head around to face him. "Yes. I practice kendo."

"Kendo? A girl could not master such an art."

Lori stiffened. "_Pardon me?_"

Jack panicked. "Omi, don't-"

"I am merely stating that a young girl of your delicacy is unsuitable for any form of martial arts."

Lori took her shinai off her back, about to send Omi back to China! "Why I ought to-"

"Listen here, bud!" Cody jumped in between Lori and Omi, standing in front of Lori protectively and glaring at Cody. "You have no right to offend her like that just because she's a girl!"

"But have you not seen her? She is like a fragile, delicate china doll."

"_**Nani?**_" Lori pushed Cody aside, her face and eyes red in anger.

"Uh oh." Jack squeaked. Rika slapped her forehead.

"Uh oh." Atsuko mimicked Jack in a gleefully tone.

"Oh dear." Renamon moaned.

"This isn't gonna end well." Armadillomon said fearfully.

Impmon snickered. "The cheeseball is gonna get his butt whupped!"

"Impmon!" Jack scolded.

Omi blinked curiously. "What does he mean-OMPH!"

Lori grabbed Omi by the shirt and pulled him close, giving him a good close-up of her angry face before she flung him like a ragdoll, strangled him, choked him, held his arms behind his back painfully. The bystanders watched on awkwardly as she brutally beat the poor boy up, crying out insults at him- "Baka! Sexist! Chauvinist! Misogynist! Pig! _Warugaki_*****_! Aho_*****_! Bakayarō_*****!" Then she said "Am I _delicate_ to you now?" before she gave a final whack on his round head with her shinai, popping his eyes out their sockets, and then hit him like a baseball, sending him to crash into a tree. Everyone winced. Lori nodded firmly and stormed off.

Cody helped Omi up, doing the honourable thing instead of stepping aside due to bad blood. "Are you ok?"

Omi fanned himself while having a headache and laid a hand on his chest. "Bells are ringing in my head…my heart is throbbing like the drums of war…my body is heating up…"

"Lori is a major hothead. You're lucky she hadn't killed you after that beating. But what you said to her was utterly uncalled for!"

"I hate to admit it, but you did deserve it." Raimundo said.

But Omi wasn't listening. He was staring at the back of Lori's retreating form. "Lori…" She wasn't just beautiful, she was strong and agile, enough to rival him with no use of Shen Gong Wu and just with an ordinary staff. Omi sighed dreamily, lovestruck. _"She is magnificent…"_

"What?!" Cody screamed, outraged.

"I say Omi got himself a lady love!" Clay smirked, tipping his hat.

"I say Lori got herself a new practice dummy." Rika remarked.

Omi chased after Lori. "Miss Lori, please wait up so I court you!"

And Cody chased after Omi. "Get back here so I can beat you up!"

* * *

><p>The Motomiya family retired early. The visitors from Gold Crown Town went back to their world through the magical storybook Mikey found. Ahiru was still attending Gold Crown Town Academy to study ballet but now she has a family, she was planning on going back and forth between worlds.<p>

Speaking of Ahiru, she was sleeping aside her big sister Jun in her bedroom because the apartment was so small. Lillymon was resting on Jun's side of the bed.

"I'm gonna need a bigger home." Masao remarked, seeing how truly cramped the apartment was. He'll do some house-hunting tomorrow.

He opened the door to his son's room and quietly stepped in. Davis was fast asleep, getting the well-deserved rest he need after an eventful week, snoring his head off. Veemon was right beside him in bed, snoring just as loud.

Masao stood at the bed, looking down on Davis until he bent down and reached out, caressing Davis's face as he did with Ahiru, staring at him with such tenderness that was out of his hard character.

He actually swelled up with tears of pride. "I'm so proud of you, son."

In his sleep, Davis smiled.

* * *

><p><em>A week later…Technically five days later…<em>

On Friday late afternoon, Jun was with the Medjai (minus Yutaka and Elaine), walking away from school all together. She was wearing the same uniform as Annalise, Anya, Wing, Pua, Chou and Sanura. That was because she now attended Hamasaki High with them.

She talked with Sakura and Ino, their friendship mending, until Ino ran off to Shikamaru's side, taking the chance to get her crush. Temari was busy with Shuu lashing special attention on her. Shuu and his brother were wearing the black gakuran uniform of their school. Hinata was gently scolding Opossummon for following her to school and causing havoc. Naruto snickered at this and what Opossummon had done, and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders. Neji and Tenten were talking about their training. Couples were forming in the Medjai. Shino and Chou were holding hands, Kiba and Sanura were flirting while Akamaru and Mana (in their Rookie/pet forms) walked closely together, Choji was eagerly snacking on Pua's _mitsumame_*****, and Lee was following Wing on her way to boxing training with hearts in his eyes.

At the very back of the group, Senri took a much slower pace. He watched the girl he loved talked to Sasuke, acting more polite towards him after a few days. It pained Senri seeing that. But he was a little surprised to see Jun stopping, waiting for him to catch up.

"Senri, are you ok?" She asked him when he reached her. She touched his cheek, making him blush. "You haven't been yourself lately. Is something wrong?"

"N-No." Senri stuttered.

Jun cocked a brow. "You're lying." She softened her gaze on him and cupped his face. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Senri blushed again, but he smiled at how kind she was and how she was beaming like the sun. "You're getting back to the cheerful girl I first met."

It was Jun's turn to blush. "Uh, well…the time was rough, but I pulled through. It's amazing what you would and could do for your family."

Senri smiled in agreement. Despite their crazy girl-chasing, he and his brother are very loyal and deeply love their half-sister Lori, always try their hardest to keep whatever promise they made to her from the fact they resented their biological father for neglecting them growing up and cheating on their mother, and vowed not to be like him. "Even playboys with soft spots for their little sisters."

Serious and stern, Jun grasped his collar and pulled him closer. "You're not a playboy. You're just flirt with every girl you see. I know you, you actually _want_ to know the girl."

"I don't want to become my father."

"You won't." Jun sighed. "Look, Senri, I don't like Sasuke." She made him jump and she raised an eyebrow again. "I'm not blind. I've seen you act like a puppy behind my and Sasuke's backs. Ok, so I'm starting to not hate Sasuke, but I don't 'like him, like him'. He only likes me because I didn't throw myself at him like every girl who sees him. He doesn't even know me. He doesn't know the things I like…"

"Like your favourite colour is red, your favourite hobby is trying out new hairstyles but you never wore them in public until now, your favourite movie is Mulan-"

"-and my favourite flower is the tiger lily."

He stopped talking. She beamed at him and held something in her hand. It was the rare magenta tigerlily he had given her last week, still blooming beautifully.

"I want a guy who loves me in my before and after. I want him to be honest and kind to me, make me smile, understand my problems, love me for all of me." She got closer, putting her flower down and wrapping her arms around him. "And that guy…is you."

And then she tugged, pulling him forward and catching his open mouth with her own. Senri was stunned as Jun kissed him. But he calmed down and kissed back with enthusiasm and wrapped her up in a hug, lifting and spinning her around, making her laugh in their kiss.

"What a woman!" Senri said as soon as he and Jun broke free. Jun giggled, smiling bright.

The new happy couple didn't notice Sasuke watching their moment. His ego deflated at the loss of a prize. If Jun could read minds, he would be dead. She told him she didn't 'like him, like him' and liked Senri instead. True, she was the first girl to not care about him and that what stood her out from all the other girls. That was what attracted him to her. But it was just attraction. Not the love she was looking for and found in Senri.

He looked behind himself, seeing Sakura also watching Jun and Senri with a smile, clearly happy for her renewed best friend. Sasuke pondered how she matured with her crush still strong, but as a more affectionate and mature love. Unlike Jun, Sakura actually knew him as well as Senri knew Jun.

At that moment, Sakura looked to Sasuke and saw, instantly knowing what was going through his mind.

She blinked. Then blushed. And then exploded. "If you still I'm gonna be your second choice, you can forget it!"

With that, she walked off in a hurry, blushing madly. Sasuke merely smirked and chased after her.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

"Congratulations, you two!" Maria said to Koji and Koichi's parents on Sunday. A week after Tomoko gave birth. They were celebrating the child's _Hesono o_*****.

"You have such a lovely bundle of joy." Natsumi said sweetly. There's nothing she loved more than children.

Tomoko beamed. "Thank you."

"Thank you all." Kousei said gratefully.

"A pint for the renewed father!" Kazue cheered, popping a bottle of wine open, getting laughs out of George Livingston, Jiro Shibayama, Gordon and Eddie Matthews and Ichiro Himi.

Mizuho Hinakougou-Livingston offered Tomoko a handcrafted traditional Japanese princess doll. Lily's Japanese mother was more traditional in appearance than Yoko. She had indigo hair done in a neat bun with violet _Bira Bira Kanzashi_ (hair decorations) and warm chestnut-brown eyes Lily inherited from her. She was dressed in a tradition violet kimono with a white wave design, an orange Obi sash around her waist, white Tabi socks and orange Geta sandals.

Lily's English father was different. He had sandy-blonde hair like Lily, a blonde moustache, bright blue eyes Elaine inherited, and dressed in a white business suit with a turquoise shirt, a red tie, and dark-brown loafers. At a first glance, people think he's an ice-cream man, not a business man who was transferred from England when he was young, and met his wife in Japan.

"Hey, look at Shinya with your daughter, Sotsona!" Hiroaki Kanbara pointed out.

"Isn't she sweet?" His wife, Yuriko, cooed.

"GET OFF ME!" Shinya screamed, trying to shake Bambi off. But she held on, smiling, hugging him around the neck like a teddy bear.

Sotsona winced, knowing the seriousness. His youngest daughter had gained a large crush on Shinya, much to his annoyance.

"Kids!" Ryuji Honda shouted at his triplets running around the dining room. Naoto, Miyuu and Ryutaro didn't hear their father and continued running around.

Erin Matthews, Orla Shibayama and Tifanie Himi talked, laughed and drank champagne.

Their older children, the Legendary Warriors, the Pure Spirits and their Digimon looked down on the new baby sleeping in a crib decorated with pink bows, wrapped up in a pink blanket. A week old, the baby was already taking after her brothers with a tuft of soft black hair and azure eyes. Since the boys were named similar to their father, they named their only daughter after the mother, with an anagram of her own name. Motoko.

"Aw…" Bokomon cooed.

"How cute!" Zoe squealed.

"She's so tiny." Aria noted, looking down on the baby.

"And pink." Agni commented.

"What a beautiful child." Charisse complimented.

"She's adorable!" Honey buzzed.

"Chooie chooie choo…" Neemon and Kangamon cooed.

"Can we play with her?" Patamon asked hopefully.

"No, you can't. She's too small." Narramon told them. Both Patamon and Salamon dropped their ears sadly.

"She's so curious." Shira commented as Motoko was moving around, her blue eyes looking at everything around her.

Koji put his hand in the crib. His baby sister immediately grabbed hold of his finger, possessing such a strong grip for a newborn. That made her second-big brother smile. Sadie hugged him from behind, looping her arms under his and laid her hands flat against his chest while she rubbed her cheek on his back. He took her hand with his free hand.

Dingo stuck his head in but before Sadie could pull him back, Motoko let go of Koji's finger and poked at Dingo's face.

"Hey sis." Koichi greeted his sister warmly as he picked her up, gently handling her in his arms. Motoko held her short arms as high up as she can, her tiny hands swiping at his chin. Shishio looked up from his feet. Naomi smiled fondly at the infant and Koichi. Ouka wagged her tail with a smile.

"I can't believe my mom got the baby a mini-discoball!" JP whined, flushing red in embarrassment while holding Taser to keep him from releasing electricity on the baby.

"TAKUYAAAA! HEEEELP MEEEEE!" Shinya wailed, running away from Bambi. The cute little redhead squealed as she chased after him.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Koji asked Takuya.

The Bearer of Flame smirked, crossing his arms. "Nah, let him suffer."

However, his smirk turned into a wince of fear when Bambi's ferocious big sister shot him a fierce glare.

"Why hasn't the egg hatch yet?" Koda asked, looking at the pink and brown egg in Naomi's hands. That made Naomi caressed Cherubimon's egg more protectively.

"How long does it take for a DigiEgg to hatch?" Tommy wondered.

"But for Jeri's and Alice's Digimon, it was a lot faster!" Lily pointed out. Peng nodded in agreement.

"Patamon didn't take this long after getting turned into an egg." Zoe commented.

"Time goes faster in the Digital World. Perhaps it takes as long as human babies to grow." Naomi suggested. She rubbed the eggshell and stared at her blurry reflection. "I still don't have all the answers to my past, such as what my parents were with a DigiPortal and what their project was about."

Koichi placed Motoko back down in her crib and came over to his girlfriend, hugging her comfortingly. She smiled at him and leaned back in his arms.

The only two not joining the party were Yutaka and Elaine. They stood at opposite ends of the room, keeping a far and safe distance between them. It was not so surprising that Peng and Koda's big brothers would be the partners of Lily and Thomas's older siblings.

Tommy approached Yutaka. "Having fun, Yutaka?"

"Maybe." Yutaka grumbled.

"Yutaka, why did you break up with Eliane? I liked her."

Yutaka scowled at his younger brother. "I didn't break up with her, she broke up with me."

"Why?" If Tommy never went to the DigiWorld and learn independence and bravery, he would have whine and complain or get scared at him.

Yutaka groaned but answered his brother's question. "She dumped me because I gave her bad advice on how to handle her spoiled little sister."

"Nothing like a trip to the DigiWorld to change your life forever." Tommy whipped.

"Yeah, I should've suggested that to Elaine." Yutaka sarcastically remarked.

"It must be pretty bad if Lily claims to hate her own sister."

"That's sisters for ya. They take things more personally." Yutaka looked at his ex, watching her walk forward, not to him, to her sister and the baby.

"She's beautiful." Eliane said, smiling down on the twins' baby sister. "I remember when Lily was born. She was so cute." She beamed on her own baby sister. "She still is."

Lily looked away angrily and Elaine dropped her smile.

"Lily, stop acting so spoiled and listen to your sister." Charisse sternly told her. And the cool girl then froze. "God, I'm turning into my mother."

Lily huffed but she did as she was told and listened to what her only sister had to say.

Elaine went down on her knees, laying a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Lily…It was Yutaka who really spilt us up and for that I spilt with him. You didn't understand why I spend less time with you for kids my age. The completely ignoring thing was Yutaka's idea. The moment you turned your back on me, I felt my heart break. And then you found new big sisters in Charisse, Sadie and Naomi, something that I both thanked and resented. But you grew and learn to be more independent, that was I trying to achieve. But please…just know that I was only trying to teach you. You're my sister…I love you."

Lily stared at Elaine after she made her truly genuine confession. She scared Elaine with her blank non-animated stare. But then her chestnut eyes enlarged, twinkling like bright stars and shiny bubbles, and her eyes watered. Her cheeks reddened. And then she sprung on Elaine and latched onto her in a tight hug, crying on her, squeezing tightly. Elaine held her, tearing up too in happiness.

Everyone in the room was looking at them. The sisters' parents were beaming at their reunion.

"All those months of and all you got in the end is a hug?" Yutaka bluntly remarked, instantly shattering the blissful mood.

Elaine let go of Lily to stand up, turned around and glared at Yutaka with a hand on her hip. "Lily is very strong-willed for her age and just needs a gentle approach to encourage her bubbling independence."

"Hey! For sisters, it's all hugs and kisses, but for brothers, we use the upfront approach."

"If you know that, why did you give me advice intended for brothers?"

"Because I don't have sisters!"

Elaine and Yutaka argued from different ends of the room but their younger siblings could hear the slight melody of flirting. Lily looked to Tommy and Tommy looked back at Lily. They grinned at each other. Simultaneously they held out their arms and pushed their elder siblings forward, forcing the older sibs to meet chest with chest.

"Lily!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Tommy!" Yutaka harshly snapped.

"That's no way to speak to talk to your little brother!"

"Oh god," Yutaka moaned as he threw his head back, but in his head he was doing a happy dance and showering mental thank-yous to his baby brother. "Elaine, I like you and I want you back. Can I properly apologize on our next date, where we have privacy?"

Elaine wanted to turn him down, despite her heart and half of her head telling her to say yes. But her 'no' never came out when she saw that Lily was begging her with Bambi-doe eyes.

She sighed. "Fine. Ok."

There was a loud banging of a knock coming from the door. As the banging went on, Tomoko began to wail in fright. Koji picked her up and tried to calm her down with Sadie and Naomi's help while Koichi goes to answer the door. Before he turned the doorknob, he peered through the peephole, getting a close-up of an angry, black-haired boy powerfully built to make as a child of the Hulk. Koichi immediately took his hand off.

"Son, who is it?" His father called.

"My girlfriend's assaulter!"

"Oh god, not him!" Naomi moaned, turning away from Koji and Sadie who was gently bouncing a now happy baby girl.

"That's it. I'm filing charges!" Her uncle Ryuji exclaimed angrily.

"Honey!" Aunt Natsumi cried.

"Open up, Kimura!" Waki continued banging on the front door from the outside. "I know you have Naomi in there! She's mine! You hear me? _SHE'S MINE!"_

"Hey, you!" Waki turned to the left side and glared at Naoto. The young athletic boy was holding a hose with his twin siblings.

"Leave Naomi alone!" Miyuu shouted.

"Yeah! Get lost, Wacky!" Ryutaro exclaimed.

"It's _Waki!_" Waki barked.

"So what?" The triplets retorted just as Ryutaro turned on the tap, Miyuu held the hose up in the middle and Naoto directed a powerful cannon of water at Waki.

Waki staggered back, soaked to the bone and much angrier. "You little bra-"

The triplets blasted water at him again, forcing him off the property.

The Legendary Warriors, Pure Spirits and their Digimon laughed at the scene from the window.

"I am _so_ using a hose on boys when Tomoko is older." Koji said.

"What if she gets a little fanboy?" Koichi smirked at Naomi and she swatted his arm playfully.

"I'll use a toy water gun."

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue _We Can Fly Away_ by Emma Townshend from the movie 'The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns'**}**

**Thank you sultan140 for the song suggestion!**

The scene set on a hill in Odaiba Park. The evening was warm in autumn. Leaves and cherry blossoms were falling in the cool breeze, the sky was in shades of orange red.

_**I have always been certain **_

_**Things are not always what they seem **_

_**Though the heavens stop turning **_

_**I'll be holding on to our dream**_

The scene zoomed in, showing Davis on a side of the hill, looking at the golden sunset. Kokoro was right beside him, lying on his arm, hugging him. Veemon and Cleo rested at their feet.

_**We can fly away, fly away **_

_**No more doubt, we'll have nothing left to say**_

Davis sighed happily, feeling peaceful. "Now _this_ is relaxing."

_**Fly away, fly away**_

_**From the darkness to the sun **_

_**Let our spirits be as one **_

Kokoro hummed in agreement and snuggled closer onto him.

_**You heard **_

_**My Word **_

_**My Hope **_

_**My Call **_

_**We can fly away over **_

"These past weeks could've killed you." She mused.

"Which part? The crazy adventures or my crazy family?" Davis whipped, making her laugh and slap his chest.

_**You gave **_

_**Your Hand **_

_**Your Heart **_

_**Your All **_

_**We can fly away over it all**_

"Don't call your family crazy after you got your little sister back." She playfully scolded.

_**In our magical moment **_

_**You reached out and touched the real me **_

_**Now there's no storm before us **_

_**As strong as the love we both feel **_

Davis and Kokoro weren't the only couple on a date.

Tai was treating Annalise on a real date on _Daikanransha_*****. He was holding onto her waist as they stared out from their cabin. Agumon looked out with Quartz on his head, her long ears lying on the sides of his big head.

Izzy and Anya were in a café, talking about things unrelated to computers. Tentomon and Helena rested on the roof above the couple, eating ice cream.

_**We can fly away, fly away **_

_**If we give our love, love will come our way **_

Omi was chasing after Lori through the trees and Cody was chasing after him, hot in anger and jealousy.

During the chase, Cody and Armadillomon were losing sight of Omi until Lori and Atsuko grabbed them and pulled them up in a tree.

Omi ran around in circle while calling out to Lori, unaware of a smirking Atsuko giggled madly up in the tree and Armadillomon snickered along with her. Lori and Cody above on a branch. Lori looked to Cody. He smiled and she smiled back.

_**Fly away, fly away **_

_**From the darkness to the sun **_

_**Let our spirits be as one **_

Kari and TK sat on a bench watching the sunset like Davis and Kokoro. Their hands were brushing and they were smiling. Their hands moved closer until they grasped onto one another and intertwined fingers.

_**You Heard **_

_**My**__** Word **_

_**My Hope **_

_**My Call **_

_**We can fly away over **_

Back in Gold Crown Town, _Kismet_ was performing. With Kinu gone and Davis too worn-out, a girl named Freya took the role of Ananse and Fakir took the Kiseki role, leaving an unhappy Femio as a dancing slave.

_**You gave **_

_**Your Hand **_

_**Your Heart **_

_**Your All **_

_**We can fly away over it all **_

Ahiru and Fakir danced closely, her back as they did a _Pas de deux._ He softly smiled down on her while she was smiling wide.

_**You Heard **_

_**My Word **_

_**My Hope **_

_**My Call **_

_**We can fly away over **_

Davis stood up and offered a hand to Kokoro. She took it and her boyfriend pulled her up, putting his other hand on her waist, getting into a dance position.

_**You gave **_

_**Your Hand **_

_**Your Heart **_

_**Your All **_

_**We can fly away over it all**_

They danced together. Davis impressed Kokoro by how elegant and careful he was handling her. He drew her close, foreheads touching, lips smiling and eyes burning with love. He moved his hands to her back and she placed her hands with one around his neck and one on a side of his face, and then they kissed in a passionate embrace.

* * *

><p>Drosselmeyer watched the lovers kiss with hatred.<p>

"No, no, no! It wasn't supposed to be end like this! The story was supposed to end tragically, not with a sappy happy ending!" He glared at the turning wheels showing Davis and Ahiru in their lover's arms. "Those brats are ruining my hard work, just like their mother!"

Uzura appeared from one of the gears, her hands behind her back like she was hiding something.

Drosselmeyer groaned, just barely acknowledging her existence. "What do you want?"

_**WHACK!**_

A second later, he was making a face of extreme pain and comfort with a large hammer on his head, which Uzura was holding onto at the end.

"What was that for?!" He demanded furiously.

"Davis and Fakir ask me to whack you with this hammer they gave me-zura." Uzura answered and then gave him another whack.

Drosselmeyer moaned. When he stopped moaning, he turned to the puppet girl. "Stop-" She whacked him again. "That…"

"It's funny-zura!" Uzura giggled and kept on hitting him.

"Damn…brats…" He cursed as he ran into the depths of the unknown, chased by Uzura and her hammer.

* * *

><p><em>And they lived happily ever after...<em>

_For now._

_**End of Arc 3…**_

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>_Mofuku_ is the Japanese term for mourning dress. Mofuku refers to black Western-style formal wear or black traditional Japanese clothing at funerals.

***** _Warugaki_ is a Japanese insult meaning 'brat, bad child'.

*** **_Aho_ means 'Idiot, dummy'.

*****_ Bakayarō_ means 'Idiot, fool'.

***** _Mitsumame_ is a Japanese dessert. Its fruit salad flavoured with syrup and cubes of jelly made from _kanten_, a type of gelatine derived from seaweed.

*****_ Hesono o_ is a ceremony where the baby is officially named when it turns 7 days old. The mother, the father, and the grandparents are often involved in this process.

*** **_Daikanransha _is a 115-metre (377 feet) tall Ferris wheel at Palette Town in Odaiba. It was the world's largest Ferris Wheel until the London Eye opened in 1999, which the Eye was 135-metre (443 feet).


	47. Special Opening Sequence By DigitalCrop

Once again, DigitalCrop has written another Opening Sequence and it's edited by me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Adventure 03: Kiseki O Shinjiru: "The Secret of Nori" Opening Sequence <strong>

Opening Sequence Theme:

"Love is a Battlefield"

Written by Holly Knight and Mike Chapman

Performed by Nori Arima-Motomiya (Dorothy Elias-Fahn)

We see the Digimon Adventure 03 logo, which looks very similar to the 02 logo. Below it, golden kanji is written out, which translates itself into "The Secret of Nori". We then fade to the opening sequence proper.

On a stage, a band starts playing. Nori, disguised as a superstar, walks out to cheers and applause. She arrives at her microphone stand and speaks the first stanza of the chorus. _"We are young. Heartache to heartache, we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield."_

However, making their way through the audience are her enemies, no doubt agents of Drosselmeyer and the Bogeyman. Nori runs out and hides backstage. Then, her amulet glows like the sun. In a flash of light, she transforms into a ballerina like Princess Tutu.

Nori:_** We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong**_

_**Searchin' our hearts for so long**_

_**Both of us knowing**_

_**Love is a battlefield**_

She kicks out some of the enemy agents, and then rushes out into the streets of a fated city of Sailor Moon. They come at her with guns and knives, but she uses the power of sunbeams to knock them out. However, her thoughts are not on the battle. They're on her young son, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya. They've had a rocky relationship.

_**You're beggin' me to go then makin' me stay**_

_**Why do you hurt me so bad?**_

_**It would help me to know**_

_**Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?**_

_**Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why**_

_**But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side**_

The battle resumes. She rushes in, changing into a burlesque persona. She kicks the agent holding her son hostage and takes him away to safety.

While as her popstar persona, she dances quickly to the end of the stage and did a spilt, getting up close and personal with a young girl with a strange pigtailed hairstyle. She quickly dives in, getting closer to the girl.

_**We are young**_

_**Heartache to heartache we stand**_

_**No promises, no demands**_

_**Love is a battlefield**_

Her son is safe in that girl's arms and she goes back to fight.

_**We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong**_

_**Searchin' our hearts for so long**_

_**Both of us knowing**_

_**Love is a battlefield **_

After the last agent is defeated, Nori escapes, unfortunately leaving some collateral damage which can't be helped.


	48. Special: Prologue

**Special! The Secret of Nori:** Special! Crossover with Sailor Moon! Preparing for the Autumn festival, Davis found an amulet belonging to his mother on the street where she was hit by a car. But he found out it has powerful magical properties and that his mother, while coming from a fairytale world, was also a famous idol and a queen and his friendship with the V-Hearts goes back when they were babies! With this news about his mother help him move on or forever resent her? And will he finish his mother's mission to stop every child's nightmare, the Bogeyman?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy, Princess Tutu or Sailor Moon. I do not own _The __Rugrats_ theme song. All credits go to Nickelodeon, the composers, the record companies, songwriters and singers. I own only my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Special:<strong> Prologue

~SailorMoon~

**{**Cue _Rugrats_ theme song**}**

A pair of shorts flew up in the air and floated down, and then effortlessly slipped onto the waving short legs of a very young boy with black hair doing a handstand. He got onto his feet and moved passed an old man sleeping soundly (and snoring noisily) on a comfy chair, moving towards a bottle of milk on the floor. The little boy got down on the floor, about to drink from the bottle when he gasped. He saw an electronic toy clumsily walking towards him.

A pair of freckled-face twins ran by, giggling and making a mess on a desk while a blue-hair rode on a vacuum cleaner.

A closet door opened and out came a young girl with raven hair playing dress up, followed by another girl with silver hair. The blue-haired boy passed them but the vacuum cleaner got stuck, causing the cleaner to burst, covering the girls in dirt.

The black-haired boy squirted milk at the toy just as the blue-haired boy collided into a bin.

Then the door opened, revealing a couple on the other side. The black-haired boy crawled over to them and the woman of the couple picked him up.

Looking over her shoulder from behind, the kids gathered around and was looking up, smiling.

The silver-haired girl dusted some dirt off her dress.

Then the boy squirted milk at the screen. The milk had the Digital Adventure 03 logo added with the kanji words for 'Origins of Friendship'.

* * *

><p>A jungle of mystery…and danger…<p>

Only one team were brave enough to do the dangerous track up to the temple.

The team worked hard in climbing up the mountain, but eventually they reached the temple at the top. They hurried inside and were suddenly scared by a swarm of bats flying out.

"Blimey!" A girl in pilot gear shrieked. "That gave me goosebumps!"

"I…I…I'm s-scared." Another girl admitted, totally scared. She was wearing a safari outfit. "M-Maybe w-we s-s-should g-go back."

"No!" Their leader, who happened to be the only boy, protested determinedly. He was dressed as Indiana Jones completed with a whip which he cracked. "We came too far to go back! Davy Motymiya _never_ goes back!"

"Well, never does Anna Himura!" A girl proclaimed, dressed like a soldier.

"Oh bloody hell." Pilot girl groaned.

And so, the team journeyed deeper into the cave until they reached a doorway in the appearance of a mouth, opening and closing with a glowing orange inside.

The team gasped in horror, but Leader Boy put up a brave face.

"Hang onto your goggles, guys!" He cracked his whip before jumping in, making it to the other side.

Soldier girl and Pilot girl shared a look. Then Soldier girl held up a hand and Pilot girl took it. Together, they took the leap and made it.

Safari girl was too scared to jump. Then a whip looped around her and pulled her in. On the other side, Safari girl smiled at Leader boy, cracking his whip once again.

They ran further down, coming to a chamber with a cage containing something that was crying like a baby. Inside the cage was a baby girl looking like a tribal princess

"Hang on!" Leader boy cried.

The team climbed onto the cage's open roof. Soldier girl held onto pilot girl's legs, Pilot girl held onto Safari girl's legs, Safari girl held onto Leader boy's legs and Leader boy reached down and grabbed the Tribal Princess.

"Gotcha!"

Soldier girl strongly pulled and everyone came falling on her. Leader boy held the Tribal Princess high up to avoid damage. The Tribal Princess giggled.

Suddenly the chamber shook violently and out of the darkness appeared a giant monster, the guardian of the temple, the princess's capturer.

"Oh no!" Soldier girl exclaimed.

The team screamed, ready for their fate to come…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The adventure wasn't real.

The team were children…the baby princess wasn't a princess…the cage was actually a cradle…the temple was a room…the guardian monster was a woman.

"Davis!" The woman gasped.

"Mama!" The boy cried.

"You children shouldn't be here!"

The children ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room, running away and around, screaming with the baby.

"I got them!" A blonde teenaged girl cried, but narrowly missed them.

The children kept on running and screaming…

…until they slammed into a glass door. And then fell back on the floor.


	49. Special: Chapter 1

**OCs-**

**Anika Himura:** Annalise's mother and Yun Hinamori's younger sister. A nurse at the hospital and often has to do night shifts. Understanding, nurturing and kind, a peacemaker between her husband and sister.

**Jun-Sun Suto:** Lori's mother. A police officer. Serious, devoted, protective and straightforward.

Jun means 'Truthful' in Chinese and 'Pure' in Japanese. Jun Sun is a pun on the Japanese word for 'Police officer'; _Junsa_, Jun-Sun's occupation. Also, Atsuko is based on the sun, which is also from Jun Sun.

**Darien 'Rui' Shields II:** Serena and Darien's son and Kokoro's cousin, Age 3.

Looks like his father but acts like his mother.

**Risa Ando:** Raye and Jude's daughter, Age 3. More like her mother in appearance, personality and temper.

**Amethyst Knight:** Mina and Mal's daughter, Age 2. Best friends with Rui. Has her mother's optimism and hers and father's serious sides.

**Orion and Tanzanite 'Tania' Celestino:** Lita and Nathanial's twins, Age 3. Both like their mother and father.

**Zion Zenith:** Amy and Zane's son, Age 2. Takes after his mother most in appearance and personality.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy, Princess Tutu, Rugrats or Sailor Moon. I do not own 'I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever' by Cyndi Lauper from Rugrats in Paris the movie, 'Hold On' by Cascada, and 'Overprotected' by Brittany Spears. All credits go to Nickelodeon, the composers, the record companies, songwriters and singers. I own only my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Special:<strong> Chapter 1

~SailorMoon~

"Are you done yet?" Davis complained for, like, the 20th time.

"No." Annalise put her word out bluntly. He and three of the V-Hearts were in a shop for kimonos. While the girls were trying on numerous kimonos, Davis was on the other side of the wall, leaning against it with his phone in his hand.

"How hard is it to pick one kimono for one night?"

"I wanna look my best. This may surprise you, but I wanna be more than a tomboy."

"I prefer it when you used to roll around in dirt, you didn't care about clothes then."

"The only beauty that is true and real is inner beauty." Quartz quoted.

"Well said, Quartz." Davis praised.

"Should I go for the blue with roses or all red?" Davis merely grunted to Annalise. "You're not helping."

"I'm not trying to."

"Oh, bugger off then!" Anya snapped.

"I can't! I'm looking after Lori!"

"Thank you, Daisuke-kun."

"You're welcome, Lori." Davis smiled but once he turned to his phone, he had a look of desperation. "I _really _need you here to make this torture bearable!"

Kokoro giggled on the other line. _"Oh, I would give anything to be with you. But you know I'm in the other side of Tokyo visiting my cousin Darien and his family."_

"But you will be here for the autumn festival, right?" He asked hopefully.

"_Yes, and the kimono I picked for you will stun you."_

"Babe, anything is stunning as well you're wearing it."

She giggled again and he grinned.

"And you were saying shopping was awful to bear?" Anya interrupted. "I oughta record you and Kokoro and we'll see what is more torturous."

"Just pick a kimono!" Davis snapped.

Then he heard a loud cat's cry followed by a thump coming from his phone and his girlfriend let out a heavy sigh that came close to a groan. _"I have to go, the kids are attacking Cleo again. I love you."_

"I love you too."

"Tell Cleo I said hi!" Veemon piped up.

"_I will."_ And then she hung up, leaving her boyfriend and his Digimon to bear the 'torture' of shopping by themselves.

* * *

><p>"…I'm just saying," Davis was saying as he left the shop with Annalise, Anya, Lori and their Digimon. "Why go all that trouble for clothes? You girls are weird."<p>

"And you think boys are easier?" Annalise retorted.

"We don't worry how we look all the time!" Davis groaned. "I gotta make Ken an official member of the V-Hearts. Being the only guy is starting to stink!"

"Well, being the only boy does have its benefits." Anya said.

"Yeah, you can be surrounded by beautiful women!" Annalise exclaimed, smirking.

"What women?" He cracked, earning a hit on the head.

Then Anya started waving and walked forward, as did Annalise. Davis looked and found that their mothers were there.

"Honey, this kimono is lovely!" Anika said in delight, looking at the kimono her daughter bought. Annalise smiled like a proud little girl. Mother and daughter looked very alike with the same burning auburn eyes and even wears their black hair high in a ponytail, only Anika's was shorter, about mid-back-length, her bangs were fuller and falls by the sides of her face near her eyes. She wore shades of blue like her daughter with a light-blue sleeveless shirt, a dark-blue nurse's jacket, a long matching-coloured skirt, and white nurse's shoes.

"You're going to look so beautiful!" Margaret had said as she tugged on her daughter's cheek.

"Mum!" Anya whined.

Watching them made Davis sick and hurt.

Then Lori moved away and ran to a woman. She bowed respectfully before her and then ran forward for a hug. Atsuko jumped in between them, making Lori cringe and the woman chuckle.

"Hi, officer Jun-Sun." Davis greeted, coming over.

"Hello Davis." Jun-Sun Suto greeted coolly with a smile. Lori's mother was beautiful with rich-brown hair falling down to her waist in a thick ponytail with a curled tip with loose bangs, taupe-coloured eyes unlike her sons and daughter, pure white skin, and usually use a stern and strong expression, not a soft look which she was giving the kids and Digimon. Her strong womanly curvy body was clad with a white V-neck blouse with her police badge on the chest pocket, red form-fitting pants, a white/black police hat set on her head, and black heels.

Davis's grin dropped as Jun-Sun tended Lori lovingly like a mother lioness nuzzling her cub. She took her job as a mother as seriously as she does as a police officer.

Quietly, he walked away. Veemon looked at him sadly and followed him. Just as Davis left, his friends looked up and got concerned.

Annalise glanced to her mother and realized what the problem was. "He's still hurt about his mom."

"He is going into a depression." Anya theorised worriedly.

"Perhaps we should go after him." Helena suggested.

"No, leave him alone." Margaret said sternly.

"Like hell I'm doing that!" Anya determinedly proclaimed, marching off.

"Anya!"

"Wait up!" Annalise called.

"Annalise, these things take time." Anika said. She was a good mother, understanding about her daughter's about boys and her role as a DigiDestined, although she does worries as a mother would.

Annalise looked back to her mom, looking as wise as a grown woman, not a lively teenager. "How much time does Davis need? Besides, I don't like it when he's lonely. He can get into trouble and danger, or his depression will get worse."

**{**Cue _I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever_ by Cyndi Lauper from 'Rugrats in Paris' the movie**}**

Lori looked up to her mother. Jun-Sun closed her eyes and nodded, allowing Lori to leave her arms.

The mothers let their daughters go after their depressed friend.

_**I want a mom that will last forever **_

_**I want a mom to make it all better **_

_**I want a mom that will last forever **_

_**I want a mom who love me whatever **_

Davis walked down the street, keeping his head and eyes casted down.

_**I want a mom to take my hand **_

_**And make me feel like a holiday **_

_**A mom to tuck me in at night **_

_**And chase the monsters away **_

_**I want a mom to read me stories **_

_**And sing me a lullaby **_

_**And if I get scared at night, to hold me when I cry **_

Everywhere he looked, he saw children, young or teenaged, with their moms, getting attention or scolds, getting kindness, care and love, getting what he never got with his own mother.

_**Oh, I want a mom that will last forever **_

_**I want a mom to make it all better **_

_**I want a mom that will last forever **_

_**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever**_

Davis sighed, wishing he had a mom to even acknowledge him. He envied his friends for having a mother in their lives.

_**And when she says to me that she'll always be there **_

_**To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared **_

_**Oh, and when she says I will always love you, **_

_**I want need to worry cause I'll know that it's true **_

Davis was torn between hating her and missing her. Is it possible to hate or love someone you barely knew?

It was hard to get her attention. She was always in a hurry, always on the go for her secret job.

_**I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play **_

_**A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it grey **_

_**I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby **_

_**And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry **_

He stopped walking when he lifted his head up and realized he came upon the street where she died.

_**I want a mom that will last forever **_

_**I want a mom to make it all better **_

_**I want a mom that will last forever **_

_**I want a mom who love me whatever, forever **_

The awful memory of his last meeting with his mother played.

_He was running down the street, hurrying to get to the school for TK's basketball game._

_He hopped on the spot, impatiently following safety rules at a crossroad. Once it was safe, he ran off….But he failed to see the speeding car breaking the rules._

"_Davis, look out!"_

_He turned around, getting a surprised when he saw the second-last person he expected to see._

"_Mom?"_

_She came out of nowhere, running fast towards him, clumsily tripping over her high heels. He stood where he stopped. The car kept speeding like it was racing in the Indy Japan 300._

"_Davis!"_

_She suddenly jumped out, arms shooting out and a gentle hand pushed him out of the way of the speeding car._

_She saved his life…at the cost of her own life._

"_**MOM!"**_

_Her body was thrown, flew back like a feather in the wind and landed with a loud and hard thud. Her pretty face was bruised, cut and dusted. Her long hair spilled out, looking like a pool of blood coloured in orange._

_The car rode on, disappearing without a trance._

"_Mom!" Davis ran out and knelt behind her. "Mom!"_

_He laid his hand on her and froze. Her body was cold…_

"_Mom…"_

_**I want a mom that will last forever **_

_**I want a mom to make it all better **_

_**I want a mom that will last forever **_

_**I want a mom who love me whatever, forever **_

Her death changed her family forever. It turned everything upside down. Her family changed. Over the next months since that March, they fell…and grew. But they were still hurt.

_**I want a mom **_

_**I want a mom **_

_**I want a mom that lasts forever **_

_**I want a mom that lasts forever **_

_**I want a mom **_

_**I want a mom **_

_**I want a mom that lasts forever **_

_**I want a mom **_

_**I want a mom that lasts forever**_

A tear fell from Davis's eyes. He wiped it away but his eyes watered, making them look like shiny brown gems. He turned away, about to walk off when a light caught him from the corner of his eye. Curious, he looked, finding something shiny on the sideblock. He approached it and bent down and then fell back in shock.

The light was coming off of a round, pure golden amulet, detailed with wavy markings that were designed to be sunrays. Davis picked it up by the long, gold, thin yet strong chain, both in surprise and awe of the amulet. Its gold quality shone even under layers of dust and dirt.

"It can't be…"

Veemon was just amazed by its beauty. "Davish, what is it?"

Davis blinked at it, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "It's my mom's amulet. I'll know it anywhere! All this time, it's been here! It must've got off when she got…hit." He toned it down to sadness.

"I wonder why ish hasn't been picked up and gone agesh ago." Veemon wondered.

Davis nodded. "Me too."

In his hand, the amulet shone again. But the light suddenly stilled…and then radiated more. Davis snapped his head at it, staring and yelled as a great light emitted itself from the amulet. It shone like the sun and near blinded him and Veemon.

"Davis!" The girls found him, Annalise shouting his name. Once they reached him, they stepped back from the bright light. "Whoa!"

Quartz wrapped her ears around hers and Annalise's faces.

"Aiyah!" Lori cried, she and Atsuko turning away.

"What fresh hell is happening?!" Anya screamed, shielding her eyes with her hand and holding Helena's face to her chest.

"I…don't…know!" Davis yelled as a strange power rushed through him and the girls coming from the amulet.

It felt like they were being hurled through another vortex. The shocking experience was given an orange/yellow background while the amulet released its powerful energy.

Davis screamed as the energy rushed through him, same with Veemon and the girls.

They felt like…like they were changing. Like they were…transforming.

"Daisuki Miyamoto!" Davis shouted, feeling powerful.

"Blue Dragon!" Veemon shouted as well.

"Hong Qiang!"Annalise called out.

"Pink Bunny!" Quartz said loudly.

"Free Spirit!" Anya exclaimed.

"Yellow Hawk!" Helena proclaimed.

"Miko Fire!" Lori announced.

"Red Lion!" Atsuko screamed.

Then the magic faded and the V-Hearts were back on the street. Davis looked at the amulet, finding the thing's chain hung from his neck, and found long sleeves on his arms. He looked at his reflection and saw a helmet in place of his goggles and silk clothes instead of his vest and shirt. He shrieked and dropped the amulet, letting lay down.

He looked down on himself and darted his eyes up. He looked like a samurai. He was dressed up in a dark-blue long-sleeved Chinese kung-fu shirt, a gold obi belt made of thick leather with a long beaded tassel belted around his waist, a white haori with a black kanji for 'Sun' on each chest pocket area and a navy tassel belt tied around on top, white silk pants with gold-yellow ends, and silver leather sandals. His dragon-decorated Kanata from his greatest adventure hung from his waist in a sheath. The helmet on his head was jet-black with a large gold crescent-shaped horn on it. On his hands, he had gauntlets of blue dragon scales along a few amber ones with a steel claw-like nail on his pinky finger and he had another necklace hanging down from around his neck, a simple chain with small gold spikes and coral/white gems.

"Oh my god!" Annalise yelled, looking down on herself, her long hair springing up, and then settled down. Her silky hair was loose from her ponytail and fell to her waist like a satin curtain, most of her hair draped over her shoulder. Her ears were decorated with red rosebud earrings. She was wearing a royal-blue silk bomber jacket that fitted her waist and ribs perfectly with red roses, gold vines and green leaves sewn on the chest and long sleeves, and cutout shoulders almost separating the jacket from the sleeves if not for knots holding it together. She also wore long black silk pants that fell elegantly on her long legs and blue high heels with blue leaves as straps on front and up her ankles. On her hip was a sword that was actually a rose, made to look like a rapier with the leaves curled into a handle, a red rose bloomed into a cuff, a long sharp stem as the blade and a sharper thorn at the end.

"Bloody hell!" Anya shrieked, touching her transformed hair. Her wavy hair was brushed through, making it fuller, brushier, looser and freer, as if it had been blown through wind, worn with a gold feather worn as hairband in it. Her glasses stayed on, but she had turquoise, gold-framed medallion earrings and necklace with a pendant set on her. Her curves were presented wonderfully in a dark-brown corset dress with thin straps on her shoulders and a long layered skirt draping over her knees. Long yellow lace gloves sat on her arms, baring her hands, with a flawless gold clasp in the likeness of a hawk wrapped around her right bicep. Leather tan flats with pointed toes were on her feet.

"Whoa!" Davis gawked.

Both girls turned to him.

Anya was glaring at him. "Eyes up, fella!"

"The last time I saw you guys dressed up was the camp dance. I have yet to see you wear a kimono!" Davis quickly defended.

"You should've seen me on my date with Tai." Annalise commented.

"Wow…" Lori breathed in awe, lifting her arm up, gazing at her hanging sleeve. She was done up in a miko attire once again, but the outfit was altered differently. It had a large neckhole that showed off her shoulders and some of her collarbone, very wide sleeves resembling _Furisode_***** with red rims, and a flowing red hakama with a bow at front. Her bare collarbone presented a cyan beaded necklace with a silver/yellow-bejewelled butterfly pendant with a short stand of cyan beads hanging down. Red ribbon laces roped around her legs from red shoes. She was equipped with her usual bow, tantos and arrows as usual. A big red bow was worn in her hair.

"Look at us!" Atsuko squealed.

The Digimon were donned with shiny metal cuffs and headbands in different colours. Veemon's was gold, Quartz's were rose-gold pink, Helena's were pale gold and Atsuko was ruby-red.

"Mine, mine…" Helena said.

"Pretty!" Quartz piped excitedly.

"We look like those superheroes on TV!" Veemon remarked just as excited.

Davis took a look at Lori in her new form and his eyes popped out! Her new miko outfit showed bare shoulders and was low enough to some of her collarbone. "LORI!" The young girl turned to him. "_What_ are you _**wearing?!"**_ The only boy of the group freaked out over her. "You're too young to show that much skin!"

"I think she looks cute in trying to be a woman." Annalise commented.

"Cute?" Davis retorted. "I'm the one wearing actual clothes!"

"She's not half-naked!" Annalise retorted back.

Davis groaned with his hands on his head. "Ah man, how can I unseen that?"

"Forget the bloody dress and worry about what the hell had happened?!" Anya demanded furiously.

"It has something to do with this thing…" Davis lifted the amulet up, staring at it to speak the truth. If only inanimate objects can talk and his problems would be solved.

The amulet shone once again and light shot out, blinding him and hitting a radio, turning it on.

**{**Cue _Hold On_ by Cascada**}**

"_Hey, hey, hold on! Don't change the station because here's the latest hot single from Mina Knight, __**Hold On!"**_

"I love Mina Knight!" Annalise squealed.

_**Running wild, the city sleeps**_

_**You're waking up and you're feeling strong**_

_**It won't take long and once you're gone**_

_**Where and why as you're moving on**_

"I don't what but there's something about the way she sings…" Davis commented.

_**When you lie, when you do**_

_**Who's gonna tell ya where's the truth?**_

_**Will you see it and will you try?**_

_**I wanna love you but I don't know why**_

"Here comes the dance beat!" Annalise squealed again, her feet twisting and turning on the spot. "I wish my headphones stayed on!"

_**The morning colours you blue**_

_**In the night you're the king of taboo**_

_**Though you never could explain**_

_**What's your game?**_

Once the music kicked in, Annalise started to dance…and then jumped sky high! "Whoa!"

"Annalise, get back down here!" Davis shouted, making a step and jumped high up also.

"Davish!" Veemon moved forward, same did Quartz and they automatically leapt.

Davis yelled as he rocketed up, alongside Annalise and then landed a roof. They caught their Digimon as they came down. The four looked at each other blankly. Then they laughed, leaning on each other.

_**Hold on, what's going on?**_

_**Now you're stuck in the middle, come along**_

_**Hold on, what's going on?**_

_**'Cause you're stuck just a little, move along**_

"That was fun!" Quartz piped.

Davis looked down. "Hey, you gotta try this!"

Anya stubbornly shook 'no'. "Absolutely no-AAAAAHHHHHHH!" But she accidentally stomped her foot, leading to skyrocketing.

The same thing happened to Helena. "OH MY GOODNESS!"

Lori and Atsuko looked at each other and joined hands before they took the first step together and jumped up together.

_**Scared sea, we've gotta try**_

_**Your running was the reason why**_

_**Nightmares rising, so unchain**_

_**You never would lose but you played the game**_

Davis whistled as Anya flew up by him. "You alright?"

"_Do I look bloody alright?!"_ She screamed as she came down and caught in his and Annalise's hands. She kicked Davis at the side of the head.

Despite his head throbbing in pain, Davis turned away and whistled once again, this time for Lori and Atsuko. "How're you doing?"

Lori said nothing when she landed effortlessly, only smiling gleefully.

_**The morning colours you blue**_

_**In the night you're the king of taboo**_

_**The machine is running wild**_

_**The coolest tide**_

Davis and Veemon jumped off, going over to another building, quickly getting the hang of his super-bouncing.

No longer after he managed them, his friends followed his lead.

_**Hold on, what's going on?**_

_**Now you're stuck in the middle, come along**_

_**Hold on, what's going on?**_

_**'Cause you're stuck just a little, move along**_

They danced all over the city, over Daikanransha, the replica of the Statue of Liberty and onto Rainbow Bridge, never minding where they were going. They just let the miracle overtake them.

Even Lori face was lit with a grin of pure childish delight that rivalled Atsuko's.

_**Hold on, what's going on?**_

_**Now you're stuck in the middle, come along**_

_**Hold on, what's going on?**_

_**'Cause you're stuck just a little, move along**_

They went through Tokyo, jumping great lengths and performing like acrobats in the circus.

Down below in a ward, the blonde owner of a popular parlour looked up, thinking he saw something.

_**If you can hold on and you can't deny your way**_

_**We're running out of better time**_

Then they heard a faint cry. Curious, they looked down, seeing a robbery at a nice jewellery shop

Faces hardening, Davis and Annalise jumped down to action.

"Oh hell," Anya moaned.

_**Where will you be?**_

_**I wanna know it, I don't wanna see**_

_**Now I can't even cry, I'm done**_

_**'Cause you're stuck in the middle, come along**_

A brunette woman was on the floor, towered by a bank robber in black holding a gun at her when Davis, Veemon, Annalise and Quartz appeared at the window above them.

"In the name of the sun and honour, I will deliver justice!" Davis announced.

_**Hold on, what's going on?**_

_**Now you're stuck in the middle, come along**_

_**Hold on, what's going on?**_

_**'Cause you're stuck just a little, move along**_

"Daisuki Miyamoto!"

"Blue Dragon!"

"Hong Qiang!"

"Pink Bunny!"

_**Hold on, what's going on?**_

_**Now you're stuck in the middle, come along**_

_**Hold on, what's going on?**_

_**'Cause you're stuck just a little, move along**_

Than no longer than a few seconds, punches and kicks were thrown, the woman was helped and brought aside, jewellery was returned and the robber was knocked out…just as the police showed up.

Panicking in the same Anime style, the four jumped out of the window and ran away from the scene.

"Why are you running away from the police?" Lori questioned.

"I don't think your mom would believe us if we told her. Adults _never_ believe kids." Davis said, his voice hoarse with remembered resent.

"You should've thought of that before you and Annalise decided to leap before you think!" Anya snapped.

But Lori was conflicted. She never lied to her mother before…

Suddenly they changed back to their normal clothes…while they were on the side of a building…In Anime physics, they abruptly fell like rocks and crashed on an empty street.

Davis lifted his face from the stone-paved ground. "That…was…awesome!"

"Let's do that again!" Veemon exclaimed bursting with energy.

The girls groaned.

"What?" The boys asked at the reluctant girls.

Annalise dropped her head back down. "That was exhausting!"

Davis only shrugged. "I'm a guy. I love superheroes stuff."

"Where are we?" Lori wondered, looking around.

Helena flew up to a wall and read the sign plated on it. "_Minato-ku_*****?"

"We're in Minato-ku?" Quartz questioned.

"Isn't Kokoro visiting her cousins here?" Anya recalled, causing Davis to go as stiff as a board at the very mention of his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Speaking of the golden-haired beauty, she was in a nice house not far from the city her friends were in.<p>

Her hands were full with dealing with the feud between her Gatomon and her cousin and his friends. Combined with that, she had to mind the kids while their parents suddenly decided to go outside for a sudden phonecall.

"Darien Shields II, stop pulling Cleo's tail!" She shouted.

Her small cousin looked to her while keeping a strong, pulling grip on Cleo's tail. He was a handsome for a little boy, taking after his father. His black hair was glossy with an unusual green shine (Kokoro wasn't sure which side of the family he got that from) and deep twilight-blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt with red trim on the sleeves and collar, blue shorts, and black shoes.

"Let her go, Rui!" She shouted again, using his famous nickname. "You too, Amethyst!"

Amethyst, Rui's best friend, was hugging Rui from behind, helping him pull. She was a very pretty little girl with long silver-white hair with an orange bow at the back of her head and big baby-blue/grey eyes. She was wearing a navy sleeveless dress over a white shirt and orange shoes.

Kokoro sighed heavily, feeling overworked. Then she saw another baby and took the light-gold Holy Ring away from the girl's tiny hands. "That doesn't belong to you, Risa!"

Risa's violet eyes watered and she started to cry. She had long raven hair with a golden gleam in a bun and she was wearing a red kimono with a purple obi and red sandals.

"Risa…" Kokoro bent down, trying to calm her down.

Then yells made her look up. A pair of twins were running forward, yelling out baby battle cries. They both had long, bouncy and wavy red-brown hair, freckles across faces and dark-blue eyes. It was easy to tell them apart…they were brother and sister. The brother wore a green shirt, blue-grey shorts and white shoes and the sister wore green shirt, white shorts, pink shoes and a pink bow in her hair.

"Orion, Tania, no!"

But the twins lunged at Cleo, barrelling her over, causing another toddler to go flying and screaming. Kokoro immediately stood up and caught him. She hugged him and gently bounced him in her arms. "It's ok, Zion, it's ok, I got you…"

Zion cried in her shoulder and curls, his short arms flung around her. He was obviously the shyest and sweetest baby of them all. He possessed short wavy blue hair, round intelligent blue eyes, and wore a light-blue jumper, blue pants and white shoes.

The kids were toddlers at ages 2 to 3. And for some odd reason, they would pounce on Cleo from the moment they met her, which was yesterday.

The commotion woke the old man sleeping in the comfy chair. He woke up fully when he saw what was happening before his eyes. "Jumping jackrabbits! Kokoro, what's your cat doing with the babies?"

"_Me?!"_ Cleo shrieked in disbelief. "Tell off your kittens!"

"Grandpa, help me!" Kokoro pleaded while handling Zion with care.

"Right!"

* * *

><p>The babies' parents (one of them Kokoro's cousin) lightly chuckled at the chaos going on inside whereas a beautiful woman was pacing back and forth, talking on her phone.<p>

"Poor Kokoro, having to deal with our rambunctious kids by herself." Dr. Amy Zenith pitied. She was pretty, with pixie-short blue hair gathered in a bun at the nape of her neck, donned with a hairpin with bejewelled turquoise-and-emerald butterflies, and round, intelligent matching blue eyes. It was obvious who her child was. The simple dress she wore was navy with a round neck, short wide sleeves with white rims and a white sash tied around her waist, matched with navy suede loafers with chunky high heels. Over her shoulder hung a light-blue laptop bag with white flowers.

"She's not by herself, she has her grandpa." Her husband, Zane Zenith, assured, wrapping an arm around her. He was a brilliant scientist, possessing wavy long blonde-brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, with curly strands springing loose, and sharply-shaped green eyes. He wore a white labcoat over a crisp white shirt, tucked and top buttons undone, with a pair of cargo-green pants and black shoes.

"Please! The old man slept through Pearl Harbour!" Raye Ando scoffed, arms crossed and tucked inside her long sleeves. Her violet eyes closed. She was a beauty in the traditional Miko attire with a red pair of sandals. Her long, raven hair was gathered up, held up and decorated with _kanzashi_ hair ornaments, as violet flowers with cascading trail of petals down her head.

"Why are the children ripping Kokoro's cat apart anyway?" Nathanial Celestino had to ask, cringing when his twins pull Cleo on each paw, bringing the poor cat into misery. He was an astronomer, indicating by the amazingly elaborately-designed yellow astrological watch on his wrist. He had long, wavy red-brown hair, and dark-blue eyes, just like his twins. He was also very strong, wearing a blue dress-shirt with a yellow tie, grey-blue pants, and dark-brown shoes.

His wife Lita shrugged. "I don't know. Kids have a huge imagination." She was an amazon of a woman, strong and tall, and had bouncy brown curly hair tied in a ponytail and freckles across her face, which her twins got from her, under her deep forest-green eyes. She worked as a chef, judging by the white apron around her waist. Despite her strong front, she was prettily dressed up in a fitted light-green dress with light-pink flowers and green ties for a halterneck, suede green heels, her old rose earrings in her ears, and on her wrist was a bracelet of jade beads with pink rose prints and a white oval bead with a pink rose on it.

"Luna, Artemis, you can breathe now." Mina Knight, the idol herself, had said, leaning back on the garden chair. Actress, model, singer, she was _the_ face of media. A goddess of a woman with twinkling baby-blue eyes, and very long sunny blonde hair pooled down her voluptuous body with a red bow at the back of her head. She wore the trendiest fashion, in a nude-pink strapless satin top with a sweetheart neckline with a slight deep V-neck, long, fitted at the bust and waist, loose at the hips in fringes, and a red skirt falling to her feet with an open ruffle design showing off her legs, her feet wearing high heels with white leather straps and polished tan heels. She held a pink clutch with an oriental pattern in her hand. For expensive jewellery, she had a pair of silver earrings with long chains with small hearts on ends, and a silver necklace with a pendant of three hearts, one silver, one covered in diamonds and one in rose gold.

The two slender cats made a heavy gasp for air and speech.

"That virtual cat of hers couldn't take her eyes off us. We couldn't talk in front of her." Artemis grunted. He was a slender white cat with an unusual crescent symbol on his forehead and big blue eyes.

"How can such a sweet angel as our dear Kokoro could have a friend like _that_?" Luna questioned, breathlessly after withdrawing speech. She was a beautiful black cat, slender with a more curvy feminine body, the same crescent symbol as Artemis on her forehead, and her big eyes were red.

"A little adventure changed her life." Malachi Knight noted, holding hands with Mina from his garden seat. He worked as an actor, stunt double and martial artist, linking in to Mina's occupation. The man was _gorgeous._ He was tall, lean with muscles, and toned skin. He possessed long silver hair, matching silver eyes, and a serious expressed face. He wore all grey, with a light-grey shirt with more buttons undone than Zane, silvery jeans with a darker-grey belt at the waist, and black shoes.

"It's been years since we had some fun!" Judai Ando proclaimed, wrapping his arms around his unamused wife. The man worked as a reporter and a journalist, judging by the press pass around his neck on a black neck-strap. He was handsome with short golden hair in curls and blue eyes, and dressed in a dark-navy with a red shirt and white shoes.

"Why are we out here and not in the kitchen?" Raye asked, sticking a thumb over her shoulder to the backdoor.

"Because the last time a bunch of little kids listened in to this kind of discussion, they decided to take matters into their own hands." Serena Shields inputted as soon as she got off the phone. The woman was an artist and a very beautiful young woman with long, silvery-golden hair falling down her entire body behind her in a long streamer from an odango bun at the back of her head, and sparkling twilight-blue eyes. Her lovely figure was adorned with a dark-pink dress of silk georgette fabric, with a long tie from a knot detailing at the neckline on front and long sleeves, clashed with glittery dark-blue heels sparkling on her feet. A silver wedding ring shone on her middle finger while her ears held midnight-blue crescent moon earrings with diamonds studded on them and pearls hanging off. "I just got off the phone with Molly."

"How is she?" Her husband, Dr Darien Shields, asked as he walked up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder, brushing her luminous hair. He was much taller than her and was incredibly handsome. His hair was black and glossy with bangs falling a little to his midnight-blue eyes. He was very muscular, powerful looking and wore a black and white tuxedo-like suit with shiny black shoes.

"A little shook up but she's ok. She said she was saved by superheroes."

"Did she describe them?"

"Two of them, a boy and girl with animal companions. They looked very young."

"How young?" Malachi questioned.

"Like they should be in middle or high school."

"Like about Kokoro's age?" Mina choked out. Her eyes wandered to the window where the girl in the question was running around the room, chasing after the babies chasing after Cleo.

Everyone felt her protectiveness over Kokoro and they felt the same way. Kokoro meant so much to them. She grew up with them and was seen as a little sister. She still is their little sister. They supported of her through her shy, timid stage of life and became proud when she became a DigiDestined, or a V-Heart in her terms, and grew stronger and more confident.

"We were her age, remember?" Raye reminded the blonde, but she was just as worried for the younger blonde.

"How could we forget?" Lita remarked, trying to keep things upbeat. But just because they had crazy teen years, doesn't mean they want the same for Kokoro.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Kokoro proclaimed with a gasp of relief once she rallied the babies into the playpen. The babies found full interest in the toys laid out for them.<p>

Her grandfather went back to sleep on the comfy chair. His loud snoring was like a train.

Cleo stroked her sore tail. She whined, "I hope my first litter won't be like this."

Kokoro laughed. Then her phone rang, vibrating in her pocket. Once she took it out, a lovely smile graced her face at name displaying on the small screen. _"Hola, mi Corazon."_

"_Hey, babe."_

"What's up?"

"_Are you in Minato-ku?"_

"Yes…Davis, you sound strained."

"_Strained? No, I'm not strained! Who says I'm strained?"_

"Davis, I know you're lying! Is something wrong?"

"_Just tell her!"_

"_I'm getting to that, Anna!"_

"_Let me get to that for you!"_

"_No- Anna! Anna, it's my phone and my girlfriend!"_

Kokoro listened to the struggle, rolling her eyes and giggling at their weird antics.

But then the struggle stopped with Anya's voice taking over the line. _"Kokoro, just get to the town square of the city. We'll meet you there and explain everything."_

Kokoro hummed a yes and hung up soon after that. She picked up Cleo and raced to the door just as the grownups came back inside.

"Darien, I have to go out, bye!" She was already out the door by then.

"…bye?" Darien said, taken aback at quickly she went.

"The boyfriend is in trouble again." Daichi explained, half-asleep.

"Again?" Judai repeated with a raised brow.

"Yeah, that Davis is always in some kind of trouble." The old man went back to heavy sleep, leaving the adults froze with surprise.

* * *

><p>"She should be here any minute now…" Anya said as she and her friends waited for Kokoro to show up in an empty town square. She sat on the fountain's edges alongside Annalise with their Digimon on their laps.<p>

"She will get here." Davis snapped while he leaned against a wall, with Lori, Veemon and Atsuko copying him. He had an arm around Lori, keeping a distance from the water fountain. Her aquaphobia was still intact.

"I never said she wouldn't." Anya retorted, sharp eyes narrowing.

"Kokoro's a good friend and a good girlfriend." Annalise said. Then she shot Davis a teasting look. "Can't say the same for her boyfriend."

"I am a good boyfriend!" Davis hotly protested. But the girls merely giggled at him for his outburst and he sulked. "I _seriously_ need more guy friends."

While the kids joke around like the youngsters and best friends they are, they didn't notice a shadow moving on the ground and up the fountain, sneaking up to where Annalise was perched.

Annalise came out a piercing scream as she was held high up, hanging upside-down, by a tall, looming black shadow, by the ankle!

"Annalise!" Her friends cried.

"_Blazing Ice!"_ Quartz bellowed, but the ice had no effect on the shadow.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Annalise kicked the black thing with her other leg, the one where the ankle wasn't entrapped by…whatever her capturer was! That made an effect. She was let free in mid-air. She flipped and landed in a squat, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"What the hell…?" Anya uttered, not believing what her eyes were seeing.

Practically every source of shadow moved by itself and formed into standing, looming figures.

Davis was unafraid. He moaned at what was happening. "Not again!"

"Again?" Lori and Atsuko repeated.

"I don'tsh recall fighting shadowsh before." Veemon said.

"The crazy adventure part, not the shadow monster part!" Davis proclaimed.

The shadows advanced on them. The V-Hearts took cautious steps back.

**{**Cue _Overprotected_ by Brittany Spears**}**

The scene switched to what seemed like a 80s music video with a dark background and neon lights flashing.

A woman was posing with her legs out in an 'A' shape, her back facing the readers and her hand out. She turned, revealing herself as the incredibly beautiful woman from the Christmas music sequence in Chapter 37.

She was different. She looked..._glamorous._

Her extremely-long hair was fluffed and volumed to a thicker texture. Black sunglasses covered half her face. Her lips were coated with bright red lipstick and some skin shown on her face bared red soft-blue facepaint. She was dressed in clothes like _Jem__*****_ but in a different colour. She wore a short red dress with a wrap-over V-neck and elbow-length sleeves, a gold belt around her waist, sparkly white leggings, gold sparkly platform pumps, and red sunburst earrings. She also wore the same gold amulet from last time.

It's also the same amulet as Davis's mother.

_**I need time (time)**_

_**Love (love)**_

_**Joy (joy)**_

_**I need space**_

_**I need…me**_

Kokoro ran down the street, holding onto Cleo tightly. She knew the city like at the back of her hand. She knew exactly where to find her friends.

What she didn't know that she was being watched by her own cousins and their friends! Minus the babies.

Nervously, Amy held up her laptop, where a signal was beeping red. Everyone cringed.

"Oh please tell she's not going where I think she's going." Zane begged.

"I think she is." Amy stated grimly.

_**Action!**_

The scenes switched back and forth, to the cornered kids and the woman singing in her powerful, beautiful voice.

_**Say hello to the girl that I am**_

_**You're gonna have to see through my perspective**_

_**I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am**_

_**And I don't wanna be so damn protected**_

"Our Digimon's attacks aren't working!" Annalise shouted in horrified realization.

"We gotta transform again!" Davis grasped his amulet, fiddling it frantically. "How do you work this thing?"

"Hurry up!" Anya snapped impatiently before getting caught and strangled. They were fighting a losing battle.

"Daisuke-kun!" Lori screamed when she and Atsuko got wrapped up!

"Lori!"

_**There must be another way**_

'_**Cause I believe in taking chances**_

_**But who am I to say**_

_**What a girl to do**_

_**God, I need some answers**_

"Let me try!" Annalise offered, reaching her hand out to the amulet. The second her fingertips touched the golden surface of the amulet, she immediately recoiled when her hand got zapped. "Ouch!"

"Gah!" Davis and Veemon found themselves wrapped up as well!

Just then, their girlfriends appeared, looking for them. Kokoro was looking in the opposite direction so she didn't see them, but Cleo did.

"Hey, Ko. What's blue but black all over?"

"Really, Cleo?"

"Just guess."

"I don't know.

"Our boyfriends getting strangled by a shadow!"

Kokoro turned to the other way, finally finding her true love. "Davis!"

"Transform, dammit!" Davis grunted, shaking the fist that clutched the god-forsaken necklace.

"Davis!" Kokoro called once more, running towards him.

"Kokoro!" He yelled upon seeing her, just as the amulet glowed.

Kokoro gasped and halted as she was engulfed in the golden light.

_**What am I to do with my life?**_

_**(You will find it out, don't worry)**_

_**How am I supposed to know what's right?**_

_**(You just got to do it your way)**_

_**I can't help the way I feel**_

_**But my life has been so overprotected**_

The woman moved her head and body in a swinging motion as the transformation repeated.

"Daisuki Miyamoto!"

"Blue Dragon!"

"Hong Qiang!"

"Pink Bunny!"

"Free Spirit!"

"Yellow Hawk!"

"Miko Fire!"

"Red Lion!"

"Eos Dawn!"

"Silver Cat!"

_**I tell 'em what I like**_

_**What I want**_

_**What I don't**_

_**But every time I do, I stand corrected**_

_**Things that I've been told**_

_**I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize…**_

_**I'm over…protected**_

In their transformed forms, the eight broke free of the shadow creatures' grasps.

"Alright!" Davis/Daisuki Miyamoto cheered.

"Oh my gosh…" Kokoro said softly, holding out her hands, also holding onto a red rose, and using them to run down the sides of her body wearing a dress she _never_ thought she would _ever_ wear. It was tight, short _and_ strapless. It was lavender-pink, reached to her mid-thighs and had a sweetheart neckline. The dress hugged her figure more tightly than any other dress she wore. It brought a new side of her, the sophisticated and mature side, not the properly modest and shy she was used to. As she looked down and slid her hands further up her body, she also found that she wore her sais on her hips, long silver gloves, and metallic ankle-boots. Then she snaked her hands and felt new things. A silver mask sat on her face and a long lavender-pink sheer scarf was wrapped around her neck. Finally, her Perfectly curled hair was looser and free, symbolizing the meaning of her new look. Freedom.

She actually looked like Credomon, Cleo's Digi-armour-form through the Digi-egg of Belief.

"Look at us!" Cleo exclaimed, jumping up and down, donning shiny metal cuffs and a headband in silver.

_**There must be another way**_

_**Cause I believe in taking chances**_

_**But who am I to say**_

_**What a girl to do**_

_**God, I need some answers**_

"D-D-Davish, look!" Veemon/Blue Dragon stuttered, blushing.

Davis looked to Kokoro and he immediately reacted. His jaw dropped, drools falling in waterfalls, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Lori can't bare her shoulders but Kokoro can do more?" Anya/Free Spirit snapped, slapping him up the head. She made a whine when she hit his helmet.

After his helmet gave a loud and hard 'bong'!, he broke out of his drooling and instead gazed at Kokoro with a blush. She was showing a _lot_ of skin without looking slutty.

Annalise/Hong Qiang shrugged. "Well, he is her boyfriend. Looking good, Ko!"

Kokoro/Eos Dawn blushed at the attention she was getting. Cleo/Silver Cat coyly posed.

_**What am I to do with my life?**_

_**(You will find it out, don't worry)**_

_**How am I supposed to know what's right?**_

_**(You just got to do it your way)**_

_**I can't help the way I feel**_

_**But my life has been so overprotected**_

Her cousins weren't impressed when they reached the square and saw Kokoro in her transformed state.

"What is she wearing?!" Judai shrieked.

"_**KOKORO!"**_ Raye screamed.

Lori/Miko Fire suddenly flinched at Raye's loud voice, Atsuko/Red Lion mimicking her.

Kokoro turned, now blushing embarrassed. "Raye?"

"_What are you wearing?!"_ Darien roared.

"Look out!" Serena yelled out. The shadows were attacking again!

_**I need…time**_

_**Love…**_

_**I need…space**_

The V-Hearts sprung into battle. They fought with all they had.

_**(This is it, this is it)**_

The woman was shown singing that last line, swaying her body against the black background.

"It's them…They're all together again." Malachi said. Mina nodded.

_**I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna**_

_**What I what, what, what, I'm gonna**_

_**(I need…)**_

_**Do about my destiny**_

_**I say no, no**_

_**Nobody's telling me just what, what, I wanna do, do**_

_**I'm so fed up with people telling me to be**_

_**Someone else but me**_

The woman danced in tune to the fight.

"We have to transform and help them!" Lita proclaimed, ready to rush out. But she was stopped by a hand held out, stop, courtesy of Serena.

"No, let them handle this on their own." Serena said quite calmly.

"But there are only five of them!"

"Like us."

"Serena's right." Nathanial held her close against him with his strong arm around her. "We have to let them fight their own battles."

_**Action!**_

The five kids and their Digimon were fighting very well.

_**What am I to do with my life?**_

_**(You will find it out, don't worry)**_

_**How am I supposed to know what's right?**_

_**(You just got to do it your way)**_

_**I can't help the way I feel**_

_**But my life has been so overprotected**_

Daisuki Miyamoto sliced and diced with his katana and clawed with his claw pinkie. Blue Dragon headbutted every shadow he faced, not damaging his headband.

Hong Qiang yelled as she slammed into a shadow, bursting it to bits on impact. She wasn't a fencing champion for nothing, using her rose-rapier swift and fast. Pink Bunny spun around like a mini-tornado, succeeding in sucking up and throwing out shadows.

Just like Pink Bunny, Free Spirit and Yellow Hawk, spun around very fast like tornadoes, much more powerful than the bunny's, so powerful the creatures screamed while riding in the vortexes.

"_Evil spirit!"_ Miko Fire yelled, jumping up and shooting bows and tantos set on _fire!_ Red Lion spit hot flames from her mouth with a raspberry of her tongue afterwards.

Eos Dawn twirled her sais and made stabs and slashes, her feet moving quickly like she was dancing the flamenco. Silver Cat clawed and ripped shadows to ribbons.

Although more shadows kept appearing each time another one went out, the shadows eventually disappeared.

_**I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna**_

_**What I what, what, what, I'm gonna**_

_**Do about my destiny**_

_**I say no, no**_

_**Nobody's telling me just what, what, I wanna do, do**_

_**I'm so fed up with people telling me to be**_

_**Someone else but me**_

The woman started to step out more in her dance.

The V-Hearts transformed back to the way they were. The second the transformation ended, they collapsed face down, totally exhausted. Kokoro's cousins and their friends rushed over to help them.

"Are you ok?" Serena inquired, putting her hands on Davis's back.

"Yeah…" Davis groaned and tried to sit up. Veemon sat up before him.

"Darien…" Kokoro moaned, stirring in Darien's protective arms. With Malachi at her side, Mina picked up Cleo.

"Aw man…" Annalise moaned, pushing herself up with Lita, cradling Quartz, and Nathanial looking over her.

"Bloody hell…" Anya moaned, Helena on top her head.

"Language." Amy gently scolded, causing Anya to snap her head straight up and frown at her, lips puckered and pouted. Zane chuckled at the funny scene of a pouting girl with a bird on her head.

"Ow…" Lori and Atsuko whined at the same time. Raye picked Lori up while Judai did the same to Atsuko.

The very second the young kids' heads were raised and eyes were up, Davis's amulet glinted and so did their eyes. They froze. A vision played before their eyes…

_Joyful, happy laughter…"Come on!"…"Whoo-hoo!"…"Wait for me!"…"It's all fun and games until somebody loses their head!"…"Aga!"_

The V-Hearts got up and walked up in a circle, facing each other in awe, eyes wide, mouths open. They raised their hands and begun caressing faces. Like they never had seen each other before…

…or they just reunited after a very long time.

"Davy?"

"Annie?"

"Awnie?"

"Lor?"

"Koko?"

_**What am I to do with my life?**_

_**(You will find it out, don't worry)**_

_**How am I supposed to know what's right?**_

_**(You just got to do it your way)**_

_**I can't help the way I feel**_

_**(Help the way I feel)**_

_**But my life has been so over…protected**_

The woman flung her hair as she came to a halt when the song ended and then strutted away.

"I think they're remembering." Artemis commented.

"Do they remember us?" Mina inquired cautiously.

At once, the V-Hearts turned and pointed at the adults.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mini-Moon!" Davis shouted.

Then Kokoro. "Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Venus! Malachite!"

And then Anya. "Sailor Mercury! Zoicite!"

And Lori. "Sailor Mars! Jadeite!"

And lastly Annalise. "Sailor Juniper! Nephrite!"

"They remember." Luna deadpanned.

"Talking cat!" Quartz and Atsuko shrieked.

"I knew something was fishy about them!" Cleo exclaimed.

"The black cat sounds like you, Awnie." Helena remarked.

Davis stared at Serena, looking at her strangely. "Bun…ny?"

Serena smiled.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Anya screamed in demand.

Serena nervously chuckled at Anya. "It's a long story."

Davis placed his hands on his hips. "If it got us in it, I doubt it will be boring."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Furisode_ ('swinging sleeves') is a style of kimono distinguishable by its long sleeves ranging in length from 85 to 114 cm. Furisode are the most formal style of kimono worn by unmarried women in Japan.

*** **_Minato-ku_ is one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo, located on Tokyo Bay, and is the main setting of _Sailor Moon_.

*****_ Jem_ is an American animated television series from the 1980s. It's about music company owner Jerrica Benton, her singer alter-ego Jem, and her band the Holograms.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alter-egos through the Golden Amulet-<strong>

**Daisuki Miyamoto:** Davis's alter-ego. 'Daisuki' (_I love you _in Japanese) similar to Daisuke, and 'Miyamoto, from Miyamoto Musashi the legendary Samurai, similar to 'Motomiya'.

**Hong Qiang:** Annalise's alter-ego. Meaning 'Red Strong Rose' in Chinese. Based on Hua Mulan, the legendary Chinese female warrior.

**Free Spirit:** Anya's alter-ego, nased on Pocahontas.

**Miko Fire:** Lori's alter-ego, based on Japanese priestesses.

**Eos Dawn:** Kokoro's alter-ego, based on Eos and Dawn, Greek gods, and slightly on Tuxedo Mask due to relation.


	50. Ever After High

**YES! 50 CHAPTERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

**This is a song special for Arc 3.**

I do not own 'Ever After High theme song' by Stevie Dore. All credits go to Mattel, the song writers, and the record company.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a kingdom where everyone's destiny is decided for them in a special book.<p>

But you know the old saying (from _Princess Tutu_): _"May those who accept their fate find happiness. May those who defy it find glory."_

An especially special story began in a village.

PurityxSpirited were in plain sight as magical creature, stuck in their destinies, with Naomi as Thumbelina sitting in a cherry blossom, Sadie as a kitsune, Charisse as a gnome girl with her hammer, and Lily as the Little Mermaid, swimming in a pond.

Lily: _**Oooooooooh!**_

Naomi: _**They told you everything was waiting for you**_

_**They told you everything was set in stone**_

_**But now you're feeling like a different ending**_

_**Sometimes you gotta find it on your own**_

In the village, Davis as Aladdin was running down the street, away from angry soldiers and villagers, with a bread in hand. He hid behind a wall and let the angry mob run pass him.

He released a gasp of exhaustion. He was used to the angry mobs since the day the Book of Legends revealed his destiny; to be a street rat and steal everything he touches. Of course he doesn't steal _everything_, but the whole village turned on him. And it was planned for him.

He looked around the corner to glower jealously at others with happier destinies; TK was Prince Charming, destined to waltz up to a tower and awake a princess with a kiss of true love. Tai is a knight destined to slay the witch who cursed his sister, Kari, with a poison apple. Sora was Red Riding Hood with Matt the Big Bad Wolf, putting their relationship into question. Izzy became a toymaker, destined to create magical toys. Joe was the Frog Prince, already looking out for his destined princess. Mimi went from rags to riches as Cinderella, clad in a pink sparkly ballgown and glass slippers. Yolei was happy as the heroine in 'The Princess and The Pea'. And finally, Cody got changed into a wooden puppet, taking his destiny as Pinocchio.

Davis huffed, angry that he was trapped in his planned destiny of thieving, eternally unhappy.

Charisse:_** It's an open book**_

_**A road in reverse**_

_**A brand new hook**_

_**Forget that curse!**_

_**It's a Rebel cause**_

_**With a Royal heart**_

_**Rewrite, ignite, restart!**_

He wasn't the only one unhappy with his destiny. In the village, three girls were wandering aimlessly around.

Annalise, as Mulan, had to be the perfect lady, forced to wear pink dresses, makeup and her hair done up. Although she was beautiful, she wanted to be a knight in shining armour, not a damsel in distress.

Anya was stuck as _Beauty and the Beast's_ Belle, forever to dream and read books. She was not pleased with the idea of doing nothing.

Lori was the Little Match Girl, forced to wear rags with no shoes, only socks, and beg for people to buy her matches, only to get turn down everytime.

Sadie:_** Cause it's your life…**_

_**It's your time…**_

_**Go forward or rewind…!**_

Davis saw Lori crying, unhappy with her destiny. He looked down at the bread in his hands and back to her. Then Lori caught him staring at her.

As everyone else, she knew of his destiny and stared pointedly at him, but got stunned when he held out the bread to her with a kind smile.

"Here. You need it more than I do."

He wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to be a slick thief. He was supposed to be selfish and unfaithful, but he did it anyway. Because he wanted to.

Lori stared at him, her face softening. She took the bread. Then she broke it in half and gave him one piece. He took it and they ate the bread at the same time.

Annalise and Anya saw Davis's kind action. Davis saw them and shared a connection. Smiles formed on their faces.

Annalise swiped her makeup off and took down her hair while Anya shut her book close.

Naomi: _**Cause you're a Royal**_

_**You're a Rebel**_

_**You're more than one together**_

_**However you go Ever in Ever After High**_

_**Royal and Rebel**_

_**You're more than one together**_

_**However you go Ever in Ever After High**_

Next thing they know, they were running away for adventure, a new life, a destiny of their choice. Everyone was shocked by this act of rebelliousness.

Some were angry at this, like the king of the land, but they did gain friends.

They came aross others; Ken who was meant to be a ruthless warlock but is actually a sweet wizard, Kamenosuke the bored huntsman, Jack the awkward yet hopeful igor, Miyuki the nice Snow Queen, Kristy the pixie, Keenan, the main character of 'Jungle Book' who wants to stay in the jungle.

They sailed with Takuya, as Sinbad, and his pirates, Koji, Koichi, JP and Tommy, with Zoe the fairy flying alongside the ship (and _her captain_).

They danced with the princess of gypsies, Dakota, and Ryo the soldier who wants to explore and follow his own rules.

They had fun with Mikey as Peter Pan, Angie as Wendy, and Jeremy as Captain Hook. Thanks to Davis's influence, Mikey didn't cut Jeremy's hand for crocodile food and instead befriend him.

They climbed with Takato as Jack and the Beanstalk, met his crush Jeri the Lil Bo Peep, his friend Henry the scholar who slowly grew onto their free spirit, his little sister Suzy as Goldilocks, and rolled down a hill with the new Jack and Jill, Ai and Mako

In Oz, they met Rika, _very much unhappy_ with her destiny as Dothory! Also in Oz, the four met an unlikely friendship like themselves; Sumitra the Wicked Witch of the West and Amaya the Good Witch of the North.

When they went down a rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland, they met more friends; Alice McCoy as the 'Alice in Wonderland', and Kenta and Kazu as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

Davis, Lori, Annalise and Anya ran pass a lake where Fakir, Mytho and Rue were as well as Ahiru in her duck form for her part in 'The Ugly Duckling'.

As Davis ran, Ahiru stared after him.

PurityxSpirited:_** Ever After High**_

The scene switched to Davis soaring in the air after flying a blue dragon. He yelled as he crashed through the roof of the highest room in the tallest tower and landed on Kokoro the Sleeping Beauty, his lips colliding on hers.

The accidental kiss caused the princess to awake, starting by opening her eyes and seeing Davis's face as the first sight she saw ever since she immediately fainted when her destiny was revealed.

She thought it was the most handsome face she ever saw too.

Davis blushed furiously and immediately got off her. "Uh…sorry, it was an accident."

But Kokoro sat up, staring at him lovingly. "I don't think it is. Only true love's kiss can awake me."

Lily:_** Whoo-ooo-a-oh!**_

Davis stared at her. Then a matching loving face dawned on him. They joined hands, and then he lifted her up bridal style.

TK shows up for his destiny at the last minute, sees Davis and Kokoro jumping out of the window.

He wasn't pleased with the turn of events.

"Hey! That's my princess!"

Naomi: _**Pick the lock!**_

_**Wind the clock!**_

_**Turn the tables!**_

_**Mix and match until you make your mark!**_

_**Now kings and queens are gonna light the skyway**_

_**All you need is a little spark!**_

"I can't believe this!" TK huffed.

"This isn't in the script!" Yolei complained.

"Davis is ruining everything!" Mimi whined.

"But you have to admit, making someone to follow a story against their will is kind of unfair." Cody sympathized. "Take Lori for example, she had to become a beggar girl destined to die in the cold."

The DigiDestineds considered Cody's thought. Maybe Davis was doing the right thing after all…

"Hang on, you said Lori." Joe pointed out.

"So?" Cody replied.

"Do you like her?"

"No!" But his nose grew a good foot long.

Charisse: _**No more once upon a time**_

_**No more verse, no more rhyme**_

_**No more permanent ink**_

_**This is not what you think**_

Jun sighed in utter boredom, having no chance but to endure her destiny as Rapunzel, having nothing to do but stare out of the window of the tall tower holding her hostage and let her hair grow thick and long at a magically fast pace.

She felt a tug on her 70 foot-long hair. Curious, she leaned out and looked down, finding her brother and four girls climbing up her hair!

"Davis?!" She shrieked. "What the heck are you doing here!"

"Rescuing you!"

"You can't! That's my Prince Charming's job to do!"

"Sasuke? You hate him!"

"That's true…" Jun pondered over what her brother had said and made an out-of-character decision. She smashed her mirror, swiftly taking a shard and cut her hair just as swiftly. Her hair turned from gold back to her natural magenta-pink colour in her beloved spiky bob…while the 69 foot-long rest of her hair fell with her brother and his friends in toll. She blushed as pink as her hair when she realized her mistake. "Oops, sorry!"

Lily:_** It's a Rebel cause**_

_**With a Royal heart**_

_**Rewrite, ignite, restart!**_

Now the V-Hearts are being chased by the Kings' soldiers, running like Disney's _Robin Hood._ Davis was in the lead, pulling Kokoro by the hand, the princess lifting the skirt of her dress to avoid tripping, Annalise ducked her head to avoid an arrow, Anya huffed and fastened her running like Lady Cluck did, and Lori jumped when an arrow shot low to her.

Sadie: _**Cause it's your life…**_

_**It's your time…**_

_**Go forward or rewind…!**_

Eventually caught and brought before the king, presented before the entire kingdom.

The king wasn't a kind one and certainly didn't look like one. "You five are in so much trouble. What you have done is extremely selfish. This isn't fair for many others whose stories cannot be done because your selfish desires."

Davis was not afraid. "This is different! We didn't gave up our lives to let someone else be happy. We're forced to! If we were to sacrifice ourselves, we would. Because we choose to. _Not_ because we have to!"

"You must follow your stories as said in the Book of Legends!" The king shoved the Book of Legends in Davis's face.

Naomi:_** Cause you're a Royal**_

_**You're a Rebel**_

_**You're more than one together**_

_**However you go Ever in Ever After High**_

_**Royal and Rebel**_

_**You're more than one together**_

_**However you go Ever in Ever After High**_

But then the book was snatched away by none other than Anya! She read the book thoroughly and fast. Then her mouth formed into a big 'O'.

"Wait a bloody minute, the Book of Legends is a fake!" She exclaimed.

Everyone gasped.

"That's absurd!" The king shouted, but his face was conveying fear.

Anya showed the book, opening to see the evidence. "If this truly the Book of Legends, why are there pages ripped out and why is the stories of everybody's destines in fresh ink?"

Lily:_** When beauty isn't what it seems!**_

_**Haaa-hooo!**_

_**Sometimes the beast will dare to dream!**_

"So…if the book is a fake then…" Annalise trailed off.

"…we're just mindlessly following what the king tells us to do?" Kokoro finished, her words making the king cringe in fear as his darkest secret got leaked out.

"But the king told us we're destined for great things…" TK spoke from the crowd.

"Your destines are fake! The king made them up!" Davis told him, sounding hot and angry from the truth.

"So all this time, we were just your puppets?" Lori angrily demanded, glaring at the cursed king.

As all eyes glared on the king, he bolted.

Sadie: _**Cause it's your life…**_

_**It's your time…**_

_**Go forward or rewind…!**_

"Come back here!" Davis chased the king throughout the palace. He ran down the halls until he stopped when a massive painting of his…

"Mom?"

It was indeed a portrait of his beautiful deceased mother, looking like a queen from a fantasy story. She held a sword in one hand and laid the other on his sister Jun's shoulder. He was sitting down with his little sister Ahiru on his lap.

He hadn't seen Ahiru since she became the Ugly Duckling. He thought she was cute for a duckling.

"So he took the throne from my mother and gave me and my sisters horrible destines!" He realized.

Charisse:_** One, two, three!**_

Eventually, he came out of the palace and approached a sword in a stone lump. It was the same sword his mother was holding in the painting.

He gripped the handle with both hands and pulled it out of the stone, unleashing a wave of magic.

Naomi:_** Cause you're a Royal**_

_**You're a Rebel**_

_**You're more than one together**_

Whatever spell the usurper casted was lifted. The land was restored to its true beauty.

Everyone who had spells casted onthem due to their 'destines' returned back to their normal selves.

The witch who 'cursed' Kari was _Kari_, caused by eating a spelled apple (given to her by the king).

Lily: _**More than one together…**_

Then Davis was lifted up by crowd, along with Jun and Ahiru (as the Swan Princess). The crowd rejoiced the reveal of the long lost children of the queen before the evil king.

Sadie:_** However you go Ever in Ever After High**_

_**Royal and Rebel**_

_**You're more than one together**_

_**However you go Ever in Ever After High**_

The king met his ultimate downfall when Matt and Tai kicked him from behind, flying into pigsty, face down and covered in mud.

Prince Davis, Princess Jun and Princess Ahiru joined hands and bowed before their kingdom and adoring subjects, promising for a better future where freedom is possible.

PurityxSpirited:_** Cause you're a Royal (Cause it's your life)**_

_**You're a Rebel**_

_**You're more than one together (It's your time!)**_

_**However you go Ever in Ever After High**_

_**Royal and Rebel (Go **__**forward!)**_

_**You're more than one together**_

_**However you go Ever in Ever After High**_

_**(Or rewind!)**_


	51. Special: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy, Princess Tutu, Rugrats or Sailor Moon. I do not own 'Life is a Party' by Aaron Carter from Rugrats in Paris, 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' by Whitney Houston (RIP), and 'Straight Up' by Paula Abdul. All credits go to Nickelodeon, the composers, the record companies, songwriters and singers. I own only my OCs.

**Note:** This is a cross-over between Digimon and the original Sailor Moon anime. I'm more familier with the original series than with the new one.

* * *

><p><strong>Special:<strong> Chapter 2

~SailorMoon~

They all went back to the house for an explanation.

When they entered the house, they found the young ones scattered around in the living room and Daichi still sleeping like the dead. The room was filled with love as mothers cuddled their children and fathers watched on proudly.

It pained Davis. Kokoro noticed and hugged him.

The parents sat down on chairs and the V-Hearts played with the babies, aside from Cleo who hid on top of Daichi's head.

Annalise laughed with the twins on her lap, hugging them. "I remember when my baby brother was their age!"

Anya found Zion a pleasantly calm and easy child. He made no hassle in her arms and on her lap.

Kokoro had plenty of practice dealing with these certain babies so Amethyst's lively wiggling and giggling were no trouble for her.

Lori had a little match with Risa in temper, the elder girl gently blocking the baby's flinging arms and hands.

Davis and Rui were getting along splendidly. Rui climbed all over Davis and the older boy adjusted him to sit on his shoulder, allowing Rui to pull on goggles and his hair. Sure, Davis winced and grunted but he laughed and so did Rui.

"You five knew one another when you were babies." The V-Hearts looked to Serena who said it.

"Then why don't we remember anything?" Anya questioned.

"Do you know what happened?" Kokoro asked.

"And why my mom's amulet is magical?" Davis inputted.

"It was 11 years ago…"

* * *

><p><em>11 years ago…<em>

"…_I was dropping off Kokoro for Darien because he had to take an exam."_

Serena remembered that fateful day perfectly, right down to the tiniest detail. She remembered walking up a small hill on the outskirts of town, on a warm sunny day, holding a little girl in one arm and holding another little girl's hand with the other.

"How much longer?" She whined on that day. At that time, she was a young teenage girl. Back then, her hair was worn in her famous twin odango buns. She was shorter and wore a red crop-top with an off-the-shoulders neckline and short sleeves, a blue skirt with white polka dots and a white ribbon-belt around waist tied with bow at side, and red high-tops. Big pink bunny-shaped earrings hung from her ears. "Does this friend live in Mount Fuji or something?"

"Quit your whining." Rini rebuked, piercing her big red eyes up at her. She was a mini-Serena, same features, same attitude, same style despite the age difference. She had bright pink hair in fluffy pigtails and rabbit ear-like buns on her head. She wore a hot-pink blouse, a Lolita light-pink skirt with white moons and stars and rainbows, and light-pink ballerina flats.

Serena glared at her future daughter and shifted the toddler in her arm more comfortably. Darien's angelically pretty cousin hung onto Serena tightly for a baby and shyly hid her face in her neck. She was 3 years old and very adorable. Her hair was golden and sat on her shoulders in tight curls, decorated with a pink bow at the back of her small head. Her skin was light-tanned and soft to the touch. She was wearing a white camisole top with lacy straps and a tiny pink bow in the centre of the neckline, pink pantalets with frilly ends, both with a pink sundress on top, a lavender sash tied around her waist into a bow at the back and white slippers.

Finally, they reached a house on top of the hill. They reached the door, knocked and wait. And rang the doorbell. And waited… and waited.

Rini impatiently tapped her foot. Serena lightly bounced Kokoro up and down to pass the time.

Suddenly the door was flung open, almost scaring Serena and Rini.

"I am _so_ sorry! I just put Lorraine down for her nap."

Serena stared at the woman leaning on the doorframe, taking deep breaths. Her dramatic entrance wasn't the only thing that stunned her.

"_She was the most beautiful woman I ever seen. And as I got to know her, she was more beautiful than I thought."_

The woman was ever so beautiful. She never saw a beauty like her anywhere. Her hair was unique. It fell down her body in an extremely long length with cowlicked fringes framing the right side of her angular face and was in such an eye-catching colour, in a vibrant, warm orange. Her skin was clear, soft and fair. Her eyes were memorising. They were deep, royal blue and very expressive of her emotions, she could see welcome and exhaustion. Her lips were red as roses and curled in a weak smile. She had a figure to die for, slender and curvy at the same time, flexible looking, with wide hips, tall height, a voluminous chest, broad shoulders and strong toned legs running long. Her dress wore her body perfectly, fitting every curve. The dress was multi-coloured and made of strong satin. It had a round-necked black top with a white illustration of a swan on the chest, long tight black sleeves, a light-green skirt with a pink lake illustration just above her knees, green pleating on side of skirt, and a red leather belt with small round gold buckle around her small waist. On her feet were extravagant, unique platform pumps with shiny rose-gold high heels, metallic nude-pink coating, and silky satin laces that lace-up the front of the shoes, tied around the ankles and fastened in a bow at the back. Finally, a round, golden amulet hung from around her neck on a long chain.

Serena had to shake her head to snap out of it. She smiled cheerfully. "Hi, I'm Serena."

"And I'm Rini!" Rini introduced, smiling and sounding like Serena.

"Hello, young ladies!" The enchanting woman beamed, smiling more, her eyes expressing joy. Then she bent forward. "Hello, sweetheart!" Kokoro's teal-blue eyes twinkled and her hands reached out to her. The woman plucked her away from Serena and brought her inside, saying in a sing-sang tone. _"Oh kids!_ _Look who's here?"_

Serena and Rini looked in, seeing her place Kokoro down in a playpen. She straightened up and turned to the girls, smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you. Would you like something to drink?"

A few minutes later, they were in the kitchen, drinking water.

"Thank you very much, Mrs uh…" Serena looked for her name. Darien never mentioned it to her.

The woman just smiled. "Just call me Nori, everyone does."

"It's so quiet back there…" Serena looked behind her, expecting to glance at her boyfriend's shy cousin in the playpen, not an empty playpen. "Uh…where's Kokoro?"

Nori stood up, looked over and groaned. "Oh dear. Not again."

"Again?" Serena repeated.

"They have a very active and creative imagination."

"They?"

"Aise from Kokoro, there is my son and three other children." Nori explained as she walked off in search of the kids.

Serena left Rini at the table to follow and just got to the living room when she heard loud voices.

"Davis!"

"Mama!"

"You children shouldn't be here!"

"_And that was when you made your first appearance."_

She heard the screaming of little kids and the thundering down the stairs. Then she saw four small children, including Kokoro, run into the living room, holding a baby.

"I got them!" She cried, but she narrowly missed them.

The children ran around the room, screaming their heads off until they slammed into the glass door leading out to the backyard and promptly then fell on the floor on their backs. Rini cracked up at the scene but Serena didn't think watching whimpering babies struggling to get back on their feet like turtles was funny, in spite of her immature, crybaby antics and strained relationship with her would-be daughter. She ran over and picked the baby up and bounced her in her arms, trying to calm her crying.

"Oh my!" Nori rushed over and picked up Kokoro, and then she hugged another child, who happened to be a boy. "My baby boy…"

The boy was the same age as Kokoro but looked nothing like her or Nori. He possessed tanned like honey skin and rich maroon hair in short spikes. He wore a light-blue shirt with dark-blue rims on the sleeves and collar and a small soccerball print on the corner, light-orange shorts, blue sneakers, white socks and a pair of large square-lensed goggles around his neck.

Nori looked to Serena, smiling. "You're very good with children. Lorraine isn't usually fond of strangers."

Serena took a good look at the baby she held. The barely-a-year-old infant had light-fair skin, big dark-blue eyes, short scruffy tannish hair, and was dressed in a long red dress with white footies.

Then she looked down when she heard a groan.

A child sat up, stretching and moaning. Serena honestly would think it was a second boy if it wasn't for the hair spilling out, revealing the boy as a tomboyishly beautiful girl who was older than Kokoro and Nori's baby boy, like 6 years old. She had long jet-black hair in a high ponytail, light-auburn eyes, and fair healthy skin. She was disguised as a boy in a blue short-sleeved hoodie over a red long-sleeved shirt, dark-blue tracksuit pants, black/white sneakers, and a pair of small red/black headphones around her neck.

"Blimey…" Serena looked to the left side of the tomboy and found another 6 year-old girl sitting, holding her head. The girl had short, bushy dark-brown hair with a purple hairband with a bow at the top, narrowly-shaped dark-green eyes with long lashes, and sensitive-looking pale skin. She looked smart with purple square-lensed glasses sitting crookedly on her face and wearing a tangerine-coloured pleated long-sleeved sweater under a violet jumper-dress, neat yellow socks, blue shoes with loose white ties, and a purple bag with a book inside.

"Annalise, Anya, what were you, Davis and Kokoro doing with Lori?" Nori inquired firmly.

"We were saving Lor from the temple of doom." Anya the smart girl answered, fixing her glasses.

"But it was just you." Annalise the tomboy sweatdropped, making a rhyme.

Nori shook her head with a playful smile. Then her head whipped around to the sound of a beep. She put her son down and walked off quite fast, Serena noted. She looked at Nori's son. The boy stared intensely at her with bright dark-brown eyes. Even for a small child, he had strength and courage in his soul. It amazed her. Teenager and child held their staring match up to the moment where Nori made her reappearance. The gorgeous vision wasn't smiling anymore. Her face was almost pale with worry.

"Something wrong, Nori?" Serena asked, concerned. "What was that noise?"

Nori froze. "Uh…that was the phone! I have to go! Watch over the children for me, please? You're so wonderful with them."

"Uh…I…uh- ok, but-"

"THANK YOU!" Nori flung herself at her, hugging a bewildered girl. Quick as a flash, she released her, plant kisses on the children's foreheads and ran to the front door. "I'm so sorry to leave like this but it's an emergency! I'll be back by tonight!"

"Wait!" Serena cried.

But the door's slam interrupted her. Serena was bemused by the twist of events. She sighed, slumping down to her knees. A tugging on her head brought her out of her drama. She looked right and down. Nori's little boy was pulling on her long hair with a toothy grin.

"Bunny!" He piped up cheerfully.

A beautiful, radiant, happy smile formed on her face. She grasped her hand onto her hair, above Davis's small yet strong hand. Their eyes shared a spark. They were so engrossed in each other, they didn't hear the continuous ring in the background. Back in the kitchen, Rini groaned and answered Serena's communicator.

"Serena, it's the girls!" Rini hollered. She didn't hear Serena hollering back. "Meatball head!" No answer. "Crybaby!" Still no answer. "Serena!"

"Rini, I'm kinda busy." Serena answered.

Rini looked, finding her future mother playing with the younger kids. She was forming a bond with them. She was playing with them. Rini walked into the living room, watching Serena holding hands with Kokoro, unlike how shy she was before, who was happily laughing.

"What is it, Rini?" Serena finally said to Rini, but without taking her eyes off Kokoro.

Rini hesitated to answer. "The girls want to meet up. It's important."

"Bunny, play ball!" Davis kicked a mini soccerball up in the air.

"Play ball!" Annalise cried, kicking it with great strength.

"Look out!" Anya cried.

"Watch it!" Serena caught it before it landed on Lori. "Are you ok, sweetie?" The baby gurgled.

"Serena, we need to go!"

"No." Serena threw Rini aback by sounding so caring but surprisingly also responsible, wise, mature. "Tell them we can't leave, I'm babysitting. You can go and meet up with them, but I'm staying."

When she went to back to tending the babies, Rini literally turned red. The communicator beeped and she answered it with anger. "Me and Serena got stuck with a bunch of dumb babies and have to watch them."

"Rini!" Serena scolded.

Rini huffed. "They're coming over anyway."

* * *

><p>A while later, the scouts came bursting through the door, breathing heavily.<p>

"That…was…such…a…long…walk!" Amy gasped out. Back then, her hair was shorter, like boy-short. She was dressed more grown-up than her friends, with a soft-blue kimono-top with tight cuffs and a tight waist, a blue maxi-skirt with a brown belted waist, a simple chain necklace with a black pearl hanging around her slim neck, and nude-pink oxford flats with white ribbon laces on her sore feet. Luna sat on shoulder and stayed quiet in a stranger's house.

"HEY MEATBALL HEAD!" Raye had enough energy to storm forward, her long hair swinging loose behind her. She looked attractive in a burgundy fitted sweater-dress with a scoop neck and cap sleeves, tall dark-red leather boots with high heels, an elegant necklace around her throat with a round pendant of a golden-yellow flame design inside of a silver ring, and on her wrist, a dark-purple chunky bangle with a red floral design on it. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL THE LADY NO?!"

As Raye exploded, Lori began to whimper. Her big eyes watered, her small lips quivered, her tiny hands shook. Suddenly, she wailed as loudly as Raye. Her tears came out like sprouts of water from fountains.

Serena scooped Lori up and started to rock her. "Raye, look what you've done! You're made Lorraine cry!"

Raye flushed, embarrassed.

"_Whenever Raye loses her head, she scares Lori and makes her cry every time."_

"_Really? I don't recall…"_

"_Of course you don't."_

"So…the mom just dumped her kids on you?" She asked more calmly and politely.

"She was in a hurry, saying it was an emergency." Serena looked down on Lori. The baby stopped crying, but she was still whimpering. "I don't think Annalise, Anya and Lori are hers, though."

"Which one which?" Lita asked, holding Diana and Serena told her. Lita had the same earrings and ponytail. Her powerfully tall and strong physique was smaller as teenager than an adult. She wore a light-green long-sleeved top with a wrap-over front and a fastening at side, teal shorts, and tall green leather boots with green laces at the back and thick high heels.

"They're so cute!" Mina gushed. Even as a teenager, she was very attractive. The same red bow was on her head. She trendily wore a pink cropped button-up blouse with cut-out sections on the shoulders and short sleeves, a blue jean mini-skirt with an orange belt, and white wedges with a floral pattern. Artemis sat on her head.

Rini snorted. "I'm cuter than that."

"Rini!" Serena scolded once again.

"You're mean, cottoncandy head!" Davis shot at her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Davis blew a raspberry right back at her, causing everyone, apart from Rini, to laugh.

* * *

><p>"<em>I…remember…"<em>

"_So do I…"_

"_That was when we…"_

"_And then we…"_

"_But how does that fit in?"_

The V-Hearts remembered playing a simple game of passing Davis's soccerball around to each other. They remembered Davis kicking the ball high up again and this time, Annalise caught it with a kicking pass to Anya who passed in onto Kokoro, who rolled it carefully to Lori and the baby handed the ball to Davis, repeating the game once more.

It was then when they heard the conservation being held in the room just beside their playpen.

"You think there's a new enemy?" Serena asked after getting filled in.

"There're been reports of attacks on children for the last week." Amy informed.

"Really? On kids?"

"Yes, in different areas."

"And there're strange sightings of something in the dark. That's what kids are saying." Lita said, shrugging.

"Oh please! We're Sailor Scouts, not babysitters and Ghostbusters!" Raye scoffed. "It's probably little kids getting scared of the dark and making up wild stories."

"I suppose so." Amy agreed.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Lita commented.

Serena doesn't think so. She believed the stories the kids made. "What if it's true and we have a monster on the loose?"

"Serena, honestly." Luna chided. "You mustn't believe these childish lies so much."

"Yeah, meatball head." Rini sneered.

"I say we just forget about it until it gets more serious." Mina, with everyone else agreeing with her.

Serena kept her mouth shut. Although she was the Moon Princess, she felt like Mina was the real leader. And that hurt her slightly.

The little kids were not pleased with the girls, except for Serena.

"Why don't they believe that stuff?" Davis pouted. Holding up in his arms, Lori frowned.

"Grown ups never believe us." Anya carped.

"May they forgot being little like us?" Kokoro questioned.

"I don't think so. I think they're born old!" Annalise joked cheekily.

The five little ones burst out and fell back laughing.

"Hey!" Davis announced when he suddenly realized something important. "My mom's been going out every day just when those stories came out! She must be fighting the bogeyman again! She's getting hurt again…" He trailed off in a downed tone, concern and worry for his mother. His fire returned to him. "I have ta help her!"

"Davy, we can't leave!" Kokoro gasped. She was the one who wants to do as she was told, but always gets dragged into their trouble.

"It's my mom! I gotta help her! Who's with me?" He pumped fist up in the air.

Annalise pumped her fist. "I am!"

Anya raised her hand. "I am!"

Kokoro sighd and slowly held up her hand. "…ok."

Lori let out a cry and waved her hands. "Aiyah!"

Davis laughed and hugged her.

They went to work on their escape. Rini, although in room, paid absolutely no attention to them. Davis fiddled with lock on the playpen gate. Once free, they headed for the front door. Annalise got down on all fours in front of the door. Anya got onto her back, sitting on her knees. Then Davis climbed onto her shoulders. And then he pulled Kokoro up and helped her onto his shoulders. And finally, Kokoro held up Lori. The baby undid the chain-lock while Kokoro turned the inside lock doorknob. Impatiently, both Davis and Anya pulled back, allowing the door to swing up, forcing the towers of children crashing down. They landed in a pile, mirroring their 'temple rescue.' But this time, Kokoro was holding Lori high up.

"C'mon! We gotta go or else Bunny will catch us!" Davis pressed on, moving under his best friend.

"We should not be making her catch us!" Kokoro pleaded, but it was in vain. The V-Hearts scampered onto their feet and Kokoro, with Lori on her back, was pulled outside by Davis, followed by Annalise and Anya.

Just then, Serena dediced to check up on them and screamed when she saw the pen empty!

"Where the kids?!"

"They were here a minute ago!" Raye shrieked.

Serena furiously turned to Rini. "Rini, you were supposed to watch them!"

The small girl pouted. "Why me? You're the one who wanted to stay!"

"I was in the kitchen, you were out here! How could you _not_ watch them?"

"Hey look!" Lita called upon finding the front door open. "The door's open!"

Luna dropped her jaw. "They couldn't be smart enough to pick a lock!"

"Apparently, they are." Artemis quipped.

"Hey look!" Their future daughter Diana peeped out from inside the window.

"Oh my! They're going down the hill!" Amy gasped, looking out.

"After them!" Serena and Mina shouted at the same time.

_"After that, we never underestimated a child again."_

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Cue _Life is a Party_ by Aaron Carter from Rugrats in Paris**}**

The V-Hearts immediately reminisced over old good times of their early childhood.

"_Oh yeah! Now I remember!"_ Davis exclaimed.

"_The crazy fun we had!"_ Annalise laughed.

"_Not to mention the trouble we always get into!"_ Kokoro gasped, although she could not stop the smile forming on her face.

"_And the scolding we get afterwards!"_ Anya giggled.

"_I can't believe I got into so much trouble when I was a baby!"_ Lori shrieked.

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey hey!**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey hey!**_

The scouts chased after the kids downhill. The young kids were laughing with joy as they ran faster and farer than the scouts.

_**Party tine, woo! Gimme the beat!**_

_**Give it up, wave your hands from side to side**_

_**Here we go, woo!**_

They came onto a sideblock at the bottom of the hill, coming onto a street. The V-Hearts hopped on back of a van for a ride.

The van drove off with them just as the scouts showed up.

"Hey, wait!"

"Stop!"

_**Some people live for the weekend**_

_**Seems like such a waste**_

_**Counting down til the fun begins**_

_**What 'bout the other days?**_

The V-Hearts marvelled the sights they were seeing as the van took them deep into the city.

_**There's Monday night**_

_**And Tuesday night**_

_**Wednesday, Thursday**_

_**Why wait 365 days?**_

"Your mother sings so we might find her in a stadium." Anya suggested to Davis, looking up from her book of useful information.

When the van stopped due to traffic, they hopped off.

"Let's go!" Davis proclaimed, he and his bestest friends setting off on their journey to find Davis's mother and help her against the darkness.

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get it started, get it started**_

_**Get it started tonight**_

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get excited, you're invited**_

_**There's a party tonight**_

They ran down a street within the city, passing a popular parlour with entertainment of icecream sundaes and videogames. They caught the attention of two men.

"What the?" Andrew questioned.

Darien looked and spat out his awarded coffee. _"Kokoro?"_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey hey!**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey hey!**_

"Oh, this is terrible! Nori is gonna kill me AND Darien is gonna dump me!" Serena panicked, riding on the bus into town. Her friends tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

_**Imagine everyone in the world**_

_**Out in the street tonight**_

_**Everybody's gonna rock all day**_

_**Just 9 to 5 party time**_

The V-Hearts caused trouble as they ran through large crowds, brushing against and bumping into long legs. They made it to _Azabu-Jūban_***.** They ran down narrow trendy street, passing markets, bars, restaurants, shops, and a whole lot of tall, oblivious people.

"We need to be big and tall to see anything." Annalise said, standing on her tiptops.

"Hey look!" Davis pointed to a long banner on a roof of a café.

All but Kokoro were dawned with wide grins. The little blonde had a face of horror.

_**Down in Brazil! In Tokyo! Mombi! Giro! Puerto Rico!**_

_**Everybody, let's go!**_

In no time, they were on that roof. Davis, Annalise and Anya were lined up, pushing their backs against the banner, intending on using it as a catapulat. Kokoro tried to sneak away with Lori but Davis grabbed her hand and pull her. In less of a second, the five were flying!

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get it started, get it started**_

_**Get it started tonight**_

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get excited, you're invited**_

_**There's a party tonight**_

They bounced from one soft landing to another. Three little kids were squealing, a baby was laughing, and a little gir was screaming.

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get it started, get it started**_

_**Get it started tonight**_

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get excited, you're invited**_

_**There's a party tonight**_

"When, I get my hands on those brats…" Raye growled as mad as a wolf.

"Don't even think about it, Raye!" Serena snapped.

Raye huffed as she flew right by a boy, her hair flying behind her. She didn't look back to see the boy staring after her, catching her on tape from a black digital canon camera in his hand.

He stared after her with his blue eyes. He was clad in a red short-sleeved shirt with a darker-red print of a phoenix the front, dark-grey pants, red sneakers, and a red headband on his curly blonde-haired head.

_**Uh, gimme the beat, uh, gimme, gimme the beat**_

_**Gimme the beat around the world**_

_**Every 24-7 gonna rock you girl**_

The scouts were so conflicted, they didn't notice the kids they were pursuing bouncing above their heads!

_**Tell you, life is a party 'cause I wanna get to it**_

_**Everybody in the world, let's do it**_

_**Let's do it, let's do it, uh, c'mon, c'mon**_

Down below, a young man was sitting on a bench, reading a book, with his legs crossed, his elbow propped on his thigh, a hand holding up his book on his lap and a fist against his cheek.

He was a good-looking guy with long silver hair and tanned skin. His face was hard and serious while his silver eyes were scanning the words printed on the pages. He was wearing a blue shirt, a dark-grey jacket with a white collar, dark-grey pants, and white shoes. Diamond-shaped earrings were pierced in his earlobes but it only made him more attractive.

He heard something, a shout. He looked up, indifferent at first. But it was then when he saw Mina running free like the wind, and that caused him to drop his book.

_**Down in Brazil! In Tokyo! Mombi!**_

_**Start today, why wait 365 days?**_

The kids' bouncing went into sliding and then they were high in the air!

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get it started, get it started**_

_**Get it started tonight**_

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Life is a party, baby**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

The V-Hearts even made fun while in the air. Davis was doing flying stars. Annalise made impressive somersaults. Anya was squealing, her small hand pushing her skirt down. Kokoro was torn between laughing out loud for joy and happiness, squealing out of horror and of terror when Lori got swept off her back. Fortunately, Davis swooped in and grabbed her.

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get it started, get it started**_

_**Get it started tonight**_

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get excited, you're invited**_

_**There's a party tonight**_

Ultimately, they landed on sacks of construction sand. They groaned at the strong impact. Lori landed strongly on Davis's back, allowing a gasp out of him. He moaned. And then he stood up.

"Hey you guys, look!" He exclaimed, staring at a white dome right in front of them!

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get it started, get it started**_

_**Get it started tonight**_

_**(Life is a party)**_

_**Let's get excited, you're invited**_

_**There's a party tonight**_

"Oh dear!" Amy panted, stopping for a moment to regain her breath. "Dealing with the Dark Kingdom was much easier than this!"

"Come on, Amy!" Lita yelled.

"Coming!" She hurried to reach her friend.

The whole time, a boy was watching her after coming out of Azabu-Jūban's_ onsen_*****. He was a young man with a youthful and delicate beauty to him. His skin was damp after spending an hour in the hot spring. His blonde-brown hair was long and in frizzy curls, tied back in a low ponytail, even though some curls were springing loose, and he was casually wearing a grey slouchy jumper, green pants, and brown shoes. His sharp, green eyes watched Amy from the second he saw her.

As she left, he followed.

* * *

><p>A blinding light shone. Shadows slithered away like snakes.<p>

With a heavy gasp, she slumped against the railings. Her eyes and lips were heavy and tired but they twitched with happy satisfaction at the playground down below, the sight of children playing without a care in the world.

She looked up and saw a girl with a strange pigtailed hairstyle in the crowd. "Serena?" Then she gasped in horrified realization. "Davis."

She clutched her amulet in her hand, staring at her reflection as she thought hard, rooe a making a risking decision.

* * *

><p>"Serena, this isn't working!" Raye shouted. They were pushing and shoving in a busy crowd, Serena desperate to find the kids. "We're just running around like stupid! We'll never be able to find them!"<p>

"It's not like babies have tracking devices on them!" Serena retorted.

"Or instruction manuals!" Lita inputted.

"Serena!" The girls looked, seeing Darien pushing through people.

Serena paled. "Oh no…"

**{**Cue _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ by Whitney Houston, may she rest in peace**}**

Suddenly, music burst through the air, shocking the people, including Serena, Darien and the scouts.

_**Huh, yeah, woo, hey yeah, huh**_

_**Ooh yeah, uh huh, yeah**_

Meanwhile, the V-Hearts snuck into the dome, looking for Davis's mother.

"Momma!" Davis hollered, climbing over rows of seats in a round-shaped hall.

"Uh, Davy? I don't think this is a concert place…" Kokoro said shyly, dragged by him.

Annalise looked at the walls, noting the designs of stars, moons and suns on the walls.

Anya looked around and quickly realized what place they were in. "We're in an observatory!"

"A obby-tory-whaty, Awnie?" Annalise questioned.

"It's a place where you can see outer space through a gignatic telescope!" Anya explained, pointing up.

They looked up and saw a beautifully decorated ceiling of celestial symbols in gold and blue.

They stared in amazement. "Awe…"

But then Kokoro said. "That''s not a telly-scope."

"Of course it's not!" Anya proclaimed. "The telescope would be in the top in a small dome!"

_**I want to dance**_

"What is happening?" Diana asked while sitting on Rini's pink-haired head.

"How should I know?" The girl questioned

_**Clock strikes upon the hour**_

_**And the sun begins to fade**_

_**Still enough time to figure out**_

_**How to chase my blues away**_

"I know that voice…" Mina said, listening to the voice that was singing quite powerfully.

_**I've done alright up till now**_

_**It's the light of day that shows me how**_

_**And when the night falls, the loneliness calls**_

As more people began muttering over how familiar the singing was, a stage appeared out of nowhere right in the front direction where the scouts were looking.

Neon lights were flashing and smoke was released, allowing both shock and amazement. A lone figure stood on the stage, her back to the crowd. Through the smoke, one could see the wonderful strong curves of the figure, indicating it was a woman.

_**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

Then she finally turned around, revealing herself to the city.

Her bright,_ familiar_ red hair curtained her entire curveaous body, done up thick and fluffed with crimped layers within her flowing Rapunzel locks and an 80s bouffant fringe sitting upon her forehead. The dress she wore was tight and short, strapless, pink and glittery, with a thick pale-gold belt around waist, emphasizing her ample chest and hips. Long red sparkly sleeves clung to her arms, slouching off her board shoulders completely. Red platform wedges were on her strutting feet with red thick laces crissed and crossed over the front. Black sunglasses covered half of her face, showing her lips wearing bright red lipstick and some bare skin on her face decorated with red sparkly facepaint. Her accessories were simple in number but extravagant in detail; a pair of red earrings in the likeness of sunbursts and a long gold chain necklace with a round, golden amulet hanging off.

_**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

Back in the observatory, the H-Vearts heard the singing. Davis's face broke into a grin.

"Mom!"

They ran out of the entrance, looking out of the massive wall entirely made entirely out of modern glass windows.

_**I've been in love and lost my senses**_

_**Spinning through the town**_

_**Sooner or later the fever ends**_

_**And I wind up feeling down**_

"Oh my god…" Mina could not stop the wide smile taking up her face or the loud scream escaping from her mouth. "IT'S SUNNA HONOUR!"

A tsunami of screaming fans hurried to the stage no sooner than Mina had screamed.

"The superstar?!" Serena exclaimed.

"MY IDOL!" Mina screamed once more before zooming off for a front view of the singer.

"I never thought Mina would be _that_ crazy about Sunna." Luna noted.

"I did. Her room is plastered with posters of that woman." Artemis revealed dryly.

"Sunna Honour is more than an one-hit wonder. She has been the 'Rising Sun' of music for almost 20 years!" Amy said in excitement, secretly fascinated by Sunna Honour herself.

_**I need a man who'll take a chance**_

_**On a love that burns hot enough to last**_

_**So when the night falls**_

_**My lonely heart calls**_

"That's my mom, that's my mom!" Davis exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down over and over again.

"Hey!"

Davis stopped jumping. He and his friends turned to their right and saw a young man.

The young man was powerfully-built with red-brown hair flowing long, thick and wavy and wise dark-blue eyes, almost like Lori's but with more wisdom. He wore a neat blue shirt with yellow buttons, undone collar and cuffs, brown pants, black shoes, and an astrological-designed watch on his wrist.

"What are you little ones doing here?" He calmly approached them, but the kids took off running. "Hey, get back here!"

_**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

Sunna captured the attention of her adoring fans, innocent bystanders and even those who don't even like music! She was world famous for her music, her creative style and her beauty.

On stage, she moved her body rhythmically like a burlesque tease. She rolled and shimmied her hips, strutted her feet, flexed her shoulders, slid her hands down her side.

_**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat**_

_**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

Everyone was enamored by Sunna Honour, it was no mistake about that.

Serena was most especially captivated by Sunna. Although her admiration was different compared to Mina, Sunna's number one fan. Unlike everyone else who blissfully adored Sunna, the Moon Princess reborn found something strange about her…

_**Somebody who, somebody who**_

_**Somebody who loves me, yeah**_

_**Somebody who, somebody who**_

_**To hold me in his arms oh**_

On stage, Sunna arched her body back and then straightened up before abruptly dropping down for a spilt, right on the edge of the stage.

Mina pushed and shoved her way to get to the edge, hoping for a close up of her idol, the woman who inspired her to be an idol herself and her role model in being Sailor V. She even donned sunglasses like her!

She got more than an close-up. Sunna leaned in, getting up close and personal to the girl, bright red lips curled in a mysterious grin. The blonde uncharacteristically froze, unable to react as their noses touch, her stunned face reflecting on black lens.

_**I need a man who'll take a chance**_

_**On a love that burns hot enough to last**_

_**So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls….!**_

Then Sunna quickly pulled back, throwing her head back, her flinging hair shining against the sunlight.

At the same time, Mina fainted with a dreamy sigh.

As Sunna sang a high, poweful note, Serena immediately reminded herself of the 'innocent' babies 'lost' somewhere in Tokyo.

_**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

She started to move away from her friends, only to be caught by Rini.

"Hey Serena, where're you going?"

"I'm leaving!"

"Are you crazy, missing a great show like this?" Lita questioned, bewildered.

"I need to find the kids!" With that said, Serena ran off in search. She whispered to herself. "Those babies are my responsibility…"

_**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

Sunna, while singing and dancing her heart out, saw Serena's pigtailed head getting away from the crown, away from her concert.

She wasn't offended with a frown. She was pleased with a grin.

_**Hoo, hoo, dance, c'mon baby**_

_**Woo, yeah**_

The superstar carried on entertaining her audience.

_**Woah**_

She crouched down, moving her hips teasingly, sending male fans into a frenzy.

_**Don't ya wanna dance with me baby?**_

_**Don't ya wanna dance with me boy?**_

_**Hey don't ya wanna dance with me baby?**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

Just as Serena disappeared from her friends' sight, Darien appeared in her place.

"Where's Serena?" He asked, looking for his flaky girlfriend, wanting to ask about his sweet baby cousin. "Rini, what happened with Kokoro?"

Rini bluched. ""Um…"

"I know she's not with the 'friend'. I saw her running around the city!"

"Kokoro and four other children ran off and Serena is trying to find them." Amy told.

"She's after them by herself?" Darien was surprised that Serena was off by herself but her friends weren't helping her.

Ami quickly realized her mistake and blushed shamefully. "Oh my…"

_**Don't ya wanna dance? Say you wanna dance**_

_**Don't ya wanna dance?**_

_**Don't ya wanna dance? Say you wanna dance**_

_**Don't ya wanna dance?**_

_**Don't ya wanna dance? Say you wanna dance, uh huh**_

"We should find her and help her." She suggested.

"They are only toddlers after all…" Luna said.

"Maybe meatball head did have a point." Raye confessed.

"Ah…" Rini whined. "Can't we stay? I wanna listen more!"

"Come on." Darien took her hand and took her away.

As Amy and Raye followed him, Lita carried Mina, the sunny blonde still stunned from her close up with her idol.

_**With somebody who loves me**_

_**(Hoo, hoo)**_

_**Dance**_

_**(Hoo, hoo, hoo)**_

_**Hoo, hoo, hey baby**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Serena was walking along a path far from the concert when she heard a familiar cry. She looked to the famed Celestino Astronomy Observatory. She could see silhouettes<p>

"Aha! There they are!" Serena cheered, and then headed for the building.

In the meantime, she was spotted by three boys…

"Come back here now!"

The man was still chasing the v-hearts throughout the modern-designed building. He couldn't understand why the children were running away from him screaming. He chased them all over the place, running up and down several floors, but the kids gave him the slip whenever he almost caught them.

He utlimately decided to stop his pursuit to catch his breath. "Now I know how my father and grandfather felt when I used to run around crazy…"

Then he heard a knock echoing through his family's observotary. He arched an eyebrow confused, since the observotary wasn't open to the public today. He peered over a railing, looking down high levels of floors, and because of the modern designed architecture, he could see a girl knocking carefully on the closed glass doors.

He arched a brow. _She looks oddly familiar…_

She knocked again, snapping him out of his thinking. He hurried down the stairs. Reaching a hand out, he unlocked the entrance's doors and let Serena in. She walked in, no, _ran_ in.

"Hi, have you seen a group of small kids, one boy, three girls and a baby?" She asked in a rush of words.

"Well, there are children running amok in my family's observatory."

"Anything specific about them?" She got up close to him, standing on her tip-toes just the tip of her head to touch his chin. The young man was tall and powerfully built enough to match Lita.

"Um…one was wearing blue and seemed more exotic than the rest-"

"That's Davis! Thank you so much!" She ran off in a flash, but then came back, looking sheepishly. "Uh…can you show me the way?"

Despite being slightly taken aback by her quirkiness, he nodded, giving her a kind smile. "Of course."

He laid an arm across her shoulder, leading her upstairs like a true gentleman.

"I'm Nathanial. What would yours be?"

"Serena."

"Serena…"

* * *

><p>"Did we lost him?" Anya asked after running for a long time.<p>

"Yeah, I think so." Annalise answered, looking back.

"We really shouldn't run. Grown ups help us." Kokoro said timidly, but once again, she was shot down.

"And they don't believe us! Its always the same!" Davis protested and earned agreeing sounds from Annalise, Any and Lori.

At that, Kokoro sighed _and_ groaned. It wasn't easy being the shy and quiet type.

"Aha!" The small kids jumped as Serena shouted upon finding them. They saw her with Nathanial, the young man who was previously chasing them.

"_Ah!"_ The kids screamed and they immediately took off running once again.

"Wait!" Serena called.

"This way!" Davis shouted, waving an arm forward.

They ran to the stairs, climbing onto the railings and slid down the smooth, metal railings.

"This is very dangeyous!" Kokoro screamed, mispronouning the word 'dangerous'.

"Yeah!" Davis shouted at her, grinning.

"That's what makes it so fun!" Annalise prclaimed cheerfully.

"This is fun and dangerous altogether!" Anya exclaimed.

"Aiyah!" Lori piped.

They flew off the railings like flying they crashed landing into a heap, and then quickly got back up and running again, this to the entrance doors…only to find it blocked by the scouts and Darien. They jumped to evade Mina's attempt to grab them and they dodged to the left, running straight for outside…

_**BLAM!**_

…not seeing the clear, strong glass wall there. They made funny faces pressed up against they glass and then fell flat on their backs. Just like the last time the kids did that, Rini laughed at them, unable to stop herself.

The five sat up, groaning in slight pain.

"Got cha, little guy!" Darien said, his strong hands grabbing Davis by his small waist. They little guy immediately wiggled in his grasp, desperate to get free. "Hey, hey, calm down!"

"Darien, I thought you said your cousin is shy!" Mina exclaimed, Kokoro wiggling about in her grip.

"Please stop squirming!" Amy pleaded with Anya struggling to break fast from her hands.

"Man, these tikes are tougher than they look!" Lita screeched, practically wrestling Annalise on the floor.

"Even the baby is feisty!" Raye remarked as she tried to keep a lively baby Lori from falling out of her arms.

Rini just watched the scene bemused. "They weren't like this with Serena…" Luna, Artemis and Diana were the same.

"Guys?" Serena came down the stairway, surprised to see her friends and boyfriend at the moment. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"The door was open." Lita said bluntly, sticking thumb over her shoulder while holding tightly onto Annalise in the other arm. The brunette grabbed onto the little tomboy's head, trying to keep her still. "Damn, you're a fighter, girl!"

When Serena moved away to, that was when Lita met the face of Nathanial and they were locked in a stare. Even when she was drifting off into a dreamlike sequence, she held onto Annalise _still_ fighting for life.

Serena came over to Darien and bent down, meeting eye-to-eye with Davis. "Here you are, you little rascal." She tapped his nose and mastered the motherly act to sound soft, playful and stern, all at once.

Davis stuck his tongue at her childishly while Darien was dumbfounded to see a mature side of her. He knew she was kind-hearted, but she can be as childish as the kids.

Lita and Nathanial paid no attention to their surroundings, only to themselves. They were lost in their own little world…

"_YOU!"_ Raye's scream snapped them out of it and also made Lori cry again. She looked down on the baby she upset for the second time. "Opps."

"Give me her!" Serena stood up and snatched Lori, and began to rock her gently. "Here, here…"

"Um, Serena, don't you recognize him?" Amy kindly asked, knowing why Raye screamed.

Serena glanced to Nathanial. "That's Nathanial Celestino. His family owns this place, but I only met him today."

"You idiot! That's Nephrite!" Raye told her.

"Nephrite?" Mina yelped, immediately jumping into a defensive stance.

The scouts stared at Nathanial, either shocked or enraged at the physical sight of him. Darien stared in surprise at one of his former generals.

Nathanial, however, was genuinely confused. "Is something wrong?"

While the teenagers were having their own crisis, Kokoro looked behind her, hearing an eerily sound. She saw a dark shadow moving on its own...So she screamed and tried to hid herself

Mina looked down on her. "Kokoro, what's wrong?"

"Shadow!" The little girl pointed while burying her face in her chest.

She took a glance, seeing nothing but an ordinary shadow reflecting against the wall of glass windows and assumed the child was only imaging things. "Yes, that's a shadow."

"No, no, no!" Anya protested, waving her arms. "She means a shadow monster!"

"Shadow monster?" Amy questioned.

"Kids make the craziest stories." Lita cracked, unable to look away from Nathanial.

"It's true!" Annalise protested, shaking her head.

"Don't much thought into it. Its just a stupid lie they made up." Raye dismissed.

"Nuh-uh!" Lori squeaked, sounding like she begged to differ.

"Stupid grown ups!" Davis exclaimed, glowering before delivering a headbutt on Darien.

"Ow!" Darien's hands flew up to his forehead, accidentally dropping Davis in the process.

But the little boy landed flat on his feet perfectly and made a run for it. But first, he ran up to Mina, grabbed Kokoro by the hand and pulled her out of Mina's hold.

"Hey!" Mina shrieked.

"Oh my!" Amy gasped as Anya got out her hands and made one hop, making it to grab Lori from Raye.

"Hey!" The miko screamed, making the baby go 'wah!' while she was carried away.

"Not again!" Serena shouted.

Lita and Annalise fought it out. Annalise wiggled in Lita's iron arms. The teenager was strong and tough but so was the 6 year-old! Finally Annalise managed to pry herself out and somersaulted over Nathanial. Lita lunged for her but ended up collding into Nathanial, forcing them both down and she landing on top of him, limbs tangled together.

Lita blushed rosily at the close contact their face were meeting. She was too stunned to move off of him so he hooked his hands under her arms and lifted her up as he stood up.

"Sorry." Lita mumbled. Although the memory of Nephrite as her enemy in the past was ever strong in her mind, her head at the moment was spinning.

Nathanial let her go and smiled at her, making her mind spin impossibly faster.

"After them!" She heard Serena shouted. Her princess was already running after the tots, followed by Darien, Rini, the scouts, the cats and even Nathanial, leaving her behind. She quickly made suit, berating herself on the way.

"Get back here!"

Outside, the kids screamed and kept on running away.

"You little brats!" Raye screamed, only making things worse and made Lori cry _again._

"Yeah, like _that is gonna help!_" Serena retorted.

The kids ran alongside the glass wall, not noticing a shadow moving under their running feet…When they noticed, it was too late. They were grabbed by an invisible force and held high over the teens! The kids looked in the same direction at whatever got them and screamed.

Rini stared up at the massive shadow creature that was dangling the little kids upside-down by the ankles. But the teenagers only saw the kids floating in mid-air.

"How is that possible?" Nathanial gasped.

"Its not." Ami answered.

"It's a giant black monster!" Rini shrieked.

Mina blinked confusedly. "What?"

"I don't see anything…" Lita said.

"How could you _not _see? It's right there!" The little pink-haired girl waved and pointed at the tall shadow that was literally right in front of them!

Raye squinted her eyes. "Our eyes must be playing tricks on us."

"Mine aren't." Serena spoke up. "We need to get the kids!"

"Lemme go!" Davis yelled, clawing at the creature's black skin, although it seemed like to the teenagers that he was clawing his legs.

"But how?" Luna wondered.

"_Burlesque Tease!"_

"Who said that?"

**{**Cue _Straight Up_ by Paula Abdul**}**

There was the noise of a tap dance, with clicking heels and rhytmnic clapping, confusedly everyone.

Then pop music came on.

_**Lost in a dream**_

_**I don't know which way to go**_

_**If you are all that you seem**_

_**Then baby, I'm movin' way too slow**_

A voice rang. It was the same voice from earlier…

_**I've been a fool before**_

_**Wouldn't like to get my love caught**_

_**In the slammin' door**_

_**How about some information, please?**_

In Rini's eyes, there was a blinding beam blasting across the monster's face, making it let out a cry and accidentally letting go of the kids from its grasp.

The kids screamed as they fell. Luckily, the teenagers ran out and caught them.

Darien caught, Davis, Mina caught Kokoro, Nathanial had beaten Lita to catch Annalise, Amy caught Anya, and Raye caught Lori.

Serena released a huge sigh of relief.

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Do you really want to love me forever oh, oh, oh**_

_**Or am I caught in a hit and run?**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Is it gonna be you and me together oh, oh, oh**_

_**Are you just having fun?**_

The sounds of heels clicking were heard. Everyone looked to the direction of the source. And blanked (apart from the V-Hearts).

There was a woman, singing the song and standing across the creature. A gorgeous woman at that. Half of her face was concealed by a pair of black sunglasses and the other half was hiding behind a Japanese handheld fan with blue silk patterned with white butterflies and pink flowers. A small, black top hat with a veil settled to the side upon a bright orange-colored updo. A black ribbon was wrapped around her throat like a choker, tied at the side in a bow with a red rose. Her incredible shapely body was adorned in a short dress that resembled a tuxedo jacket with no sleeves, drapings of silk and chiffon, the collar crossed over in a V-neck, and the dress flaring out over her hips from the fitted waist. Her long, strong legs were clad in black fishnet tights, making her pinkish skin appear brown. On her strutting feet donned white leather burlesque-style high-heels, with black stiletto heels, black pointed toes and black laces.

Serena noticed that she was wearing the same amulet as Nori…

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

"Wow!" Artemis exclaimed, goggling at Burlesque Tease.

Luna snapped her head around to glare at him and the white cat immediately made a funny face of sorry and embarrassment.

"Who is that?" Rini asked.

"I don't know." Diana answered.

_**Time's standin' still**_

_**Waitin' for some small clue**_

_**I keep getting chills**_

_**When I think your love is true**_

Then Rini and Diana saw the giant shadow attack Burlesque Tease. The burlesque performer dodged by leaping to the side with incredible speed, getting into a battle.

_**I've been a fool before**_

_**Wouldn't like to get my love caught**_

_**In the slammin' door**_

_**Are you more than hot for me?**_

But anyone who wasn't Rini and Diana only saw a woman in a short dress jumping around.

"Hey, watch it!" Serena exclaimed, quickly getting protective over the littler kids.

Then Darien undid one arm from holding Davis and wrapped it around her, leading her away. "Inside!"

Everyone hurried inside the Centre. They watched the fight through the glass wall.

_**Or am I a page in your history book?**_

_**I don't mean to make demands**_

_**But the word and the deed go hand in hand**_

_**How about some information, please**_

"What the heck is she fighting?" Mina wondered.

"I told you, a giant shadow monster!" Rini exclaimed.

The scouts looked at her but they knew she sounded very serious about her proclamation.

"Maybe we should transform…" Lita suggested.

"No!" Her friends shouted.

"Oh come on! Why not?" She whined, desperately itching to transform.

"We can't transform in front of Nathanial and the rugrats!" Raye cocked her head at the man and the rugrats, minus one.

"Davis!" Serena pulled Davis back by the shirt, taking him away from watching close up of the fight outside.

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

Serena looked up and took a glance at Burlesque Tease. The woman was in mid-air, legs striking 'something'. The rays of the sun shone directly on her like a spotlight, making her orange hair shone like actual fire. She looked almost like a flame.

Burlesque Tease landed on her feet and spotted Serena and Davis staring at her. She smiled and blow them a kiss.

The little boy grinned while the teenaged girl blushed.

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Do you really want to love me forever oh, oh, oh**_

_**Or am I caught in a hit and run?**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Is it gonna be you and me together oh, oh, oh**_

_**Are you just having fun?**_

"Wow!" The boy with the long brown-blonde hair in the ponytail gasped when he came near the Centre and saw Burlesque Tease.

"What in the world?" The silver-haired man exclaimed, bewildered at what he saw.

"Hubba hubba!" The blonde man grinned, recording the action (and the hot woman) with his camera beside a tree nearby.

_**You are so hard to read**_

_**You play hide and seek**_

_**With your true intentions**_

_**If you're only playin' games**_

_**I'll just have to say**_

_**Bye bye bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye**_

"Would somebody care to tell me what is going on?!" Nathanial demanded, looking pointedly at Darien.

Darien ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Well, if you really want to know…"

Nathanial glanced to Lita and made his decision. "I do."

_**Do do you love me?**_

_**Do do you love me?**_

_**Do do you love me?**_

_**Do do you love me?**_

The fight was getting long and old.

Burlesque Tease kept singing but her moves were getting sluggish. She was taking breaths in between lines.

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

Mina picked up on her tiredness. "It looks like she can't take it any longer."

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Do you really want to love me forever oh, oh, oh**_

_**Or am I caught in a hit and run?**_

_**Straight up now tell me**_

_**Is it gonna be you and me together oh, oh, oh**_

_**Are you just having fun?**_

Burlesque Tease then decided that enough was enough and so, held out her amulet in both hands. The amulet gathered yellow-colored energy and launched a powerful, bight beam of light, hitting the creature right in the face. It successfully blinded it, but it used one large arm to swipe at her before disappearing.

_**Straight up now tell me**_

"Get back!" Darien hollered, pushing Nathanial back.

The girls grabbed the kids and ran away as Burlesque Tease came flying in, crashing through the glass wall and landing hard on the floor, showering in shards of glass. Her sunglasses came off in the process.

Serena was the first to act. She put Davis down and ran over to the body, kneeling down, careful of the sharp shards. She carefully laid a hand on the woman's throat, feeling her pulse. Much to her relief, the woman wasn't killed upon impact.

The others followed after her and helped in. Nathanial effortlessly lifted the woman up. Serena stared at Burlesque Tease's face, finding it oddly familiar.

"A few cuts and bruises but she'll definitely live." Amy noted while Serena continued staring.

The sound of hurried footsteps came around the corner and three young men appeared at the other side of the broken wall of glass.

"Hey, what was that-" The silver-haired man's sentence died once he saw Mina.

"Ah, I didn't get the crash!" The blonde guy whined, his camera held up to cover his face. "That would've been a great shot!" Then he saw Raye through the lens and lowered his device.

"You're an idiot." The brown-blonde young man told him. Then he saw Amy.

The three scouts reconagized them in a heartbeat.

"Malachite…" Mina gasped.

"Jadiete…" Raye growled.

"Zoisite…" Amy breathed.

"Oh boy." Artemis gulped.

"Hm…" Luna hummed to herself, taking the opportunity of Amy inspecting the woman to get a closer look at the golden amulet. But she got a shocking surprise when she pressed her paw firmly on the shiny surface. "HEEE-YAAAAHHHH!"

"Luna!" Serena shierked.

"Ah!" Amy grabbed Luna from the amulet. The poor cat was twitching and whining, her black fur and tail madly puffed out in sparkly spikes, her whiskers bent and her eyes wide.

"Fluffy kitty!" Davis laughed, pointing at the unfortunate feline.

"Davis…" Serena said disapprovingly.

The amulet sparked after electrocuting Luna, and then it glowed. A wave of yellow magic went over Burlesque Tease's body, changing the unconscious woman's clothes to a simple black/colourful dress, her orange hair falling loose at a great length.

Serena almost an heartattack at the woman. **"Nori?"**

Nori groaned and blinked, slowly waking up. Nathanial set her down as she regained consiousness. Her legs wobbled and she would have almost fainted from exhaustion if Nathanial hadn't held her arms.

She rose her head and spotted Serena just across her. Her flushed rosy face beamed a weak yet bright smile, like nothing hadn't happened to her. "Hello, Serena."

"Mama!" Davis ran straight for his mother, picking up the sunglasses on his way. Nori broke free from Nathanial to knelt down, arms wide open for her son in jump right in. She picked him up, hugging him lovingly close. He laughed, waving and handing her the sunglasses. "Singer!"

Nori pulled a panicked face. "No, honey, don't-"

Too late. Davis already placed the sunglasses on her face. Apart from the limp hair, her face, hair colour and body pulled together a startling revelation.

"_**YOU'RE SUNNA HONOUR!"**_ Mina out-right screamed before she fainted and caught by the silver-haired man.

Nori groaned and used her free hand to touch her throbbing head. Davis giggled gleefully, total innocent.

The blonde guy was just as excited as Mina. "Wow! Sunna Honour's real identity!"

He took shots of Nori with the sunglasses until Raye's pretty face popped up in the way, angry at his insensitivity.

"She is an injured woman and all you're concered about is her alter-ego?" She said, scowling.

Nori sighed, looking to Serena. "It seems like I got some explaining to do."

"Yeah, but not until we get you healed."

"Fine. But please, no hospital."

"_I wanted to disagree but she wouldn't go. She wanted the privacy."_

"_Believe me, she did."_

"_Davis!"_

"_What?"_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_Azabu-jūban_ is a district of Minato, Tokyo. Sailor Moon takes place there. Azabu-Juban is a lively area with a mixture of Japanese shops, restaurants and bars, one of the more trendy and sought after residential areas in Tokyo. The main street has a village-like feel with cobbled stoned paving in some places. This atmosphere is created by the narrow streets, slow moving traffic, and a mixture of stores operated by older owners.

*****_ Azabu-Juban _had one of several natural onsen in Tokyo. Every Sunday, you could enjoy _enka_ (traditional Japanese songs) and traditional Japanese dancing. But in 2009, the hot spring became a car park.

***** To put Anya's defintion of a _observatory _into other words, it's a room or building housing an astronomical telescope or other scientific equipment for the study of natural phenomena.


	52. Special: Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update. I was having trouble with the Doc Manager. ****I can't upload a file or copy and paste because when I tried to load it, the page goes blank for too long. I have to press enter on the address bar but it doesn't save the work. I didn't know what was wrong and needed to fix it.**

**So I have to use another computer to update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Digimon, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, the Mummy, Princess Tutu, Rugrats or Sailor Moon. I do not own 'I Have Nothing' by Whitney Houston, 'Everytime' by Brittany Spears, 'That's The Way It Is' by Celine Dion and 'Listen to Your Heart' by Roxette.

All credits go to Nickelodeon, the composers, the record companies, songwriters and singers. I own only my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Special:<strong> Chapter 3

~SailorMoon~

"_Since your mother refused to go to a hospital, we had to bring her and the guys to Raye's shrine."_

The teenagers, woman and children went to Raye's family shrine. At the top, Raye's grandfather opened his big mouth to berate Raye for bringing so many boys when his jaw dropped to the ground when he saw Nori. Like Serena, he had never saw such beauty like her before. He swooped in right in front of her, down on one knee and proclaimed his sudden love for her.

"Granpa!" Raye screamed, embarrassed at his actions.

But Nori took it calmly. "I'm so sorry, but I'm already married." She held out her left hand, showing him a gold ring on her wedding finger.

The old man dropped himself down, heartbroken. But he couldn't resist staring at Nori's body going inside until Davis whacked him on the head with a broom.

"How dare you! Give me that broom!"

Inside, Nori sat perfectly still as Darien and Amy used their medical knowledge to treat her injuries.

"How are the children?" Nori asked.

"They're killing my grandfather." Raye blunted out, ears hearing her grandfather's yells and Davis's laughs. She scowled. "I can't believe how much trouble one little kid can cause. Its that boy, Davis. Kokoro was such a sweetheart until he pulled her into his troublemaking. He's such a bad influence for a kid."

Something broke. The room stilled.

"_**EX-CUSE ME…?!"**_

All ears were in pain of the banshee scream Nori gave out. Her hair sprung up and fanned out, making her look demonic. She stood up and strolled over to Raye in absolute fury. She even scared Raye.

"How dare you? My son is innocent in all of this!"

"I-I-I-"

Nori reached out and took a firm grasp of the miko's ear, and begun pulling. "Didn't your grandpa taught you any respect?!"

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"You're the real child with the way you're behaving!"

Finally, Nori released her, letting Raye drop down in a heap. She stepped over her with one big step and gracefully moved towards the open slide doors leading outside, head held high in self-pride, surprising the onlookers that there was a feisty and fiery side to her sunny personality and let them watch her saunter off…and then watch one of her heels step on loose lace from her shoes, making her trip forward, clumsily stumbling about, causing one of her shoes to come off, go flying across the room and hit Serena right on the head just as Nori fell down on her front.

She was as _very_ klutzy as she was _very _beautiful.

Serena groaned, rubbing her head and holding Nori's platform heel in her hand. The pain was hard but she found Nori in more pain. She ran outside, along with the others, and they helped her up.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

Serena handed her heel, which she accepted and put it back on her foot, tying the laces around her great leg. Then she straightened up, hearing youthful laughs, and so, she looked, watching the children play in the garden, while she bathe in the moonlight. She clearly loved her son. Even when he's leaving a trail of destruction.

"You rascals!" Raye's grandfather hollered as he chased the kids until they climbed up a tree and he crashed into it.

Nori, due to possessing the strong lungs of a singer, gave out a gasp loud enough for him to hear and fixed himself up.

"I'm alright!" He proclaimed. He heard the gigging again and looked up, almost getting a heart attack as the youngesters were swinging on tree vines like monkeys **(like he did in Episode 30 of the original series!).**

"I hope they're not giving you too much of a hard time."

"Nonsense! I raised Raye from a baby, its nothing new to me." The old priest flashed a grin and then ducked when the kids swung too low, narrowly at his head. He looked up, glaring. "Of course, I had only one grandchild! Now, you four! Get down from there this instant! And bring back that baby!"

Nori chuckled and so did Serena. They stood side by side, watching over the children playing so energetically.

"Lively little tykes, aren't they?" Zoisite, introduced as Zane Zenith, remarked, appearing at Amy's side, directing a smile to her.

Amy squeaked in surprise and blushed.

"Get in here, casanova!"

Then Zane was dragged back inside by the shirt.

Serena watched the kids, finding varioussimilarities her scouts. In Annalise, she had burning eyes and long black hair like Raye, Lita's hairstyle, strength and strong attitude, and Mina's optimism. Kokoro, Darien's little cousin, looked kinda like Serena and Mina and was definitely shy like Amy. Baby Lori sort of has a temper like Raye and was as polite and quiet as polite. Anya kinda looks like Lita's looks but mostly has brains like Amy and a snappy attitude like Raye. Davis was like herself in personality, along with a temper like Raye and a tough front like Lita.

Nori laid a hand on her cheek as she stared dreamily at her own flesh and blood. "Kids…either be through childbirth or adoption, a child can really change your life."

_How about getting one from the future?_ Serena thought.

Nori looked her way, as if to have read her mind. "Don't be thinking what I think you're thinking!" She bewildered the teenaged girl once again with her dramatic outburst. "You're what? 16? Unless it's an unplanned pregnacy-"

"No, no! I was just thinking, that's all."

Nori pressed her hand to her heart, releasing a deep, relief sigh. "Thank goodness. You're not ready to have a child of your own. I can see it in you." Rini sniggered until Nori shot her a stern motherly frown that shut her up. She turned back to Serena. "You're supposed to be crazy and immature. You should live your life as you can." She threw her head back and stared up at the full moon. "Heaven knows you should."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

Nori looked to her, remembed remorse in her deep blue eyes. "I might as well tell you. "When I was your age, I was battling the Bogeyman and performing concerts all over the world. I've been doing it since I was a little girl. It's the price I pay for wishing a life outside my confined hometown. At the beginning, it was like a dream come true, but I soon found out the great responsibility I have to take." She held her amulet in her hand and stared at her reflection. "The only time I felt…_normal_ was when I was with my true love." A beautiful smile graced her face. "He was the first person I ever met who perfers my real self over my alter-egos."

"Wow…" was all Serena could say to Nori's backstory. Nori looked very young for, possibly in her early or mid twenties, 10 years older or so than Serena herself and she did so much in her lifetime!

"_Your mother was very special woman. There were so many different sides all in one body, and I'm not talking about her alter-egos."_

"_All that glitters is not gold."_

"_That's one inspiring bunny."_

"_That's my Quartz."_

"Uh, miss Nori, Honour-sama?" Mina kindly interrupted. "What's this about the Bogeyman?"

Nori decided to play around by 'scaring' the teens, clawing her hands out to them. Her amulet glinted and her ears enlarged with oranged-furred pointed tips and her eyes turned cat-like, which was almond-shaped with slits and a gold eye color. "Have you heard about the several children complaining about 'a monster in the night'? Shadows moving on their own? The creature Rini saw?"

"I knew it!" Rini cheered.

"Are you saying the reports are real?" Serena said.

"I'm investigating since the police won't. You believed them, didn't you?" Serena nodded. "The Bogeyman is real. And he is my archenemy. I spent a majority of my life battling him, rescuing innocent children he has kidnapped every night. He is much worse than the fairytale."

"How come only you and Rini saw it?"

"I never lost sight of my enemy and only children can see the Bogeyman and that's why adults don't believe them for centuries. Children don't make up stuff. They say what they see and what they know. Children are the most honest souls you ever meet. They don't know how to lie yet."

"Mama!" Davis ran up to his mother, leaving Raye's grandfather in a daze after a wild game of 'run-and-go-chase'. Nori picked him up into her loving arms. He leaned out from the side, grabbing Serena's hair. "Bunny!"

Serena smiled at him and Rini glowered jealously.

"Oh sure, _now_ you decided to be shy!" Mina said when in front of her Kokoro shyly hid her face in her small hands.

"YEOW!" Lita yelled when Annalise's ball landed on her head after getting kicked too hard and said with a smile "Damn, you got strength!" making Annalise blush.

"Um…" Amy merely hummed while Anya studied her with her sharp, dark-green eyes behind her oddly-shaped glasses.

"Am I doing this right?" Raye asked as she held baby Lori in her arms, desperately trying not to make her cry again.

"Just don't scream around her." Serena said. She let Davis tug her hair, his pulling surprisingly gentle.

Nori smiled, impressed with the way she was handling her son. "Children are certainly one of your strong suits. I've never seen my baby boy like a grown up so quickly. Must be because you're the only one who believed their crazy tales." When she simpered, the other scouts got embarrassed. "Maturity isn't about being serious all the time. For me, it means knowing how things are. And being a leader doesn't mean having the correct answer to everything. I believe it means leading others to the right side. Well, those are the words of a hopeful soul." She shrugged but her words were no doubt very true. Whenever she talked, Serena listened with full interest and attention. Then Nori slipped two fingers under Serena's chin and lifted her head up, meeting eyes. "And from what I learnt about you today, I believe you're more mature than your friends."

"No, she's not!" They chorused at once.

Serena got offended by that, making a squeak.

"Don't take it like that. Your friends are being overprotective." All the girls looked to Nori. A hand of hers was on her cocked hip while holding her son in the other arm. "I'm not stupid. I see things that no one else can. It's a skill. I can see that you don't want Serena to mature, you want _and _need to protect her. Surely you can still protect her, as well as guide her and help her on her journey."

With a coy smile, she walked inside taking the children with her, beaming to herself and leaving the girls deep in thought.

* * *

><p>"So…we're the reincarnations of your generals from your past life as the prince of the earth?" NathanialNephrite, said questioningly.

"And we were brainwashed by an evil temptress to do her bidding?" Malachi/Malachite said, curious and bewildered.

"And I was reincarnated as a girl!?" Zane shrieked.

"Actually, I don't think it was that much of a difference." Judai/Jadiete snickered, causing his old friend to glare at him.

While Nori was talking to the girls outside, Darien stayed in to explain everything to the guys.

"Oh whatever! Anyway, that explains the weird dreams I usually have." Zane said with a hand on his head. "I thought I would need brain surgery."

"Am I having a dream?" Judai asked out loud, camera at the ready when Nori came in, head held high, lips curled in a simper after making an achivement. She put Davis down, smiled sunnily at Judai's camera and sashayed off. The boys were in awe of her. "Wow… Sunna is even more beautiful without the glamour."

"Do you use that thing every second of your time?" Mal inquired.

"Yep."

"Hey, watch it!" Zane scried when the kids zagziged around his legs, almost making him fall.

"Makes me wish kids run on batteries." Nathanial said.

Then the girls came in and Judai found new-found interest in Raye as his new subject.

"Will you get that camera out of my face!?" Raye shrieked, seeing that he kept filming her ever since the incident earlier.

"No can do, firefly." Judai smirked. Then he lowered his camera, softening his annoying, teasing look. "By the way, you can call me Jude."

Raye scoffed and stormed off.

Meanwhile, Nori had strutted back to the room, heading for the outside and shut the _fusuma_***** close behind her without a single word or glance.

"What is she doing now?" Luna wondered.

Curious and maybe a little worried, Serena went over to the slide doors and knocked. "Nori?" She got no answer so she tried again. "Miss Nori?"

"She seems very private." Darien noted.

"I don't even know her last name." Serena retorted. "Nori?"

Yells and grunts could be heard from the other side.

"It sounds like there's a brawl is right outside." Mal remarked, hearing the noise.

Mina turned to him. "You don't think…"

"That she's fighting the boogeyman again?" Mal finished for her.

Serena got the sick feeling Mal and Mina may be right. She pushed the fusuma aside and sure enough, Nori was Burlesque Tease, jumping around and kicking at a massive black monster!

"That's the thing I saw!" Rini cried. Her cry alerted the little V-Hearts of about the boogeyman and they quickly hid behind a _Byōbu*_.

Burlesque Tease battled her arch nemesis as she did earlier. Just like earlier, she was hit and went flying to the teens' feet. Luckily this time, there wasn't a wall to crash into. She lifted herself up and twisted her head around to Serena.

"Keep the children inside." She gasped out, sounding like she would be begging. "They're practically bait. Its nighttime, he has no need to be invisible!"

Serena pulled her up and pushed her inside. "You need to rest. Protect your son and I'll fight the boogeyman for you."

"Serena, you can't!"

"I got a little secret of my own." Serena winked and closed th e fusuma, leaving herself outside. Alone with the boogeyman. She felt like she was facing Beryl, Metallia and Galaxia all over again.

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

She transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon in a burst of pink energy, angelic feathers and bubbles, wearing a more elaborate fuku than the one she had as Sailor Moon.

"Serena!"

Her friends ran out and tranformed, becoming grown woman (or girl in Rini's case!) in fukus like Sailor Moon's, never minding that Nori was staring and Jude was filming the whole time.

"Oh, so _you're_ the Sailor Scouts of Tokyo." Nori said. Finally realizing that Serena was there to stay and fight her battle, she might as well give advice "If you really want to beat him, you better have light-based powers." She turned and pushed her fascinated son and his friends inside. "Get in!"

Darien ran out and transformed into Tuxedo Mask, leaving his new friends surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Wow!" Jude exclaimed, finally putting his camera down and off.

"Incredible!" Nathanial proclaimed.

"I wanna do that! Can we do that?" Zane asked excitedly with childlike delight, sounding just like the little kids.

"Sure, I'll ask our king!" Mal replied sarcastically.

Overhearding this, Nori smirked and fingered her glinting amulet. The four boys were engulfed in a glow.

"Hey, what the-" Jude's sentence of shock was short when the boys became men, Endymion's gerenals once again, feeling powerful and donning white uniforms with different coloured trim and capes. Mal/Malachite's suit was trimmed in blue with a blue cape, Nathanial/Nephrite's was yellow-trimed with a matching cape, Jude/Jadiete had red trim with a matching cape, and Zane/Zoisite's trim and cape were green.

"Thank you!" Zoisite praised, just before he and his friends teleported themselves right into the battle.

**{**_I Have Nothing _by Whitney Houston**}**

Luna, Artemis and Diana watched from the open door, looking worried.

Nori watched the fight from the nearest window, sitting down on a chair and keeping the kids who were trying to take a peep out of view.

Nori took a deep breath and begun to sing again, low yet still powerful.

_**Share my life, take me for what I am**_

_**'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you**_

_**Take my love, I'll never ask for too much**_

_**Just all that you are and everything that you do**_

The scouts tried their hardest to stand against the boogeyman. He wasn't anything like the fairytale. He was more like the god of the underworld.

_**I don't really need to look very much further**_

_**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**_

_**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**_

_**I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide**_

The generals had the same problems but they adapted to the battle with their powers easily.

Malachite's powers were producing waves of offensive energy and powering up his sword.

Nephrite had his old ability to disguise himself and the ability to use his shadow to possess people, or in this case, counter against a shadow creature.

Zoisite regained his hypnosis, and found out he also had technology manipulation and can launch powerful green energy blasts.

Jadiete possessed psychic powers like telephany and telekinesis, and ice-based powers to rival Sailor Mars.

_**Don't make me close one more door**_

_**I don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**Stay in my arms if you dare**_

_**Or must I imagine you there**_

_**Don't walk away from me**_

_**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**_

_**If I don't have you, you, you, you, you**_

Nori could see that the teenagers were losing quickly. Years of dealing with the boogeyman herself made her last way longer than them

_**You see through, right to the heart of me**_

_**You break down my walls with the strength of your love**_

_**I never knew love like I've known it with you**_

_**Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to**_

Still singing, she stood up, putting the children out of reach and view, and walked to the open doors.

"Wonder what she's up to now." Luna said, noticing her.

_**I don't really need to look very much further**_

_**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**_

_**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**_

_**I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide**_

_**Your love I'll remember forever**_

She breathed in deeply and moved her hands over her amulet, which glowed, surrounding her in its golden light, pulling into a sun of its own.

_**Oh, don't make me close one more door**_

_**I don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**Stay in my arms if you dare**_

_**Or must I imagine you there**_

_**Don't walk away from me**_

_**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**_

"_Sailor Sun!"_

There was a burst of light and she leapt through the air in a flash of yellow energy, leaping to the young scouts and the generals' aid.

"By the power of the sun and will of honor, I will bring you to justice!"

She struck the Boogeyman right in the face, her hair

_**Don't make me close one more door**_

_**I don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**Stay in my arms if you dare**_

_**Or must I imagine you there**_

_**Don't walk away from me, no**_

_**Don't walk away from me**_

Everyone looked up and saw Nori as 'Sailor Sun', wearing a yellow fuku with free-flowing orange hair, Sailor Venus's colors reserved.

Her outfit resembled Sailor Moon, consisting of a nice tight white leotard with a yellow V-necked collar, frilly very-short sleeves and a yellow bow on her chest with her amulet on the center, a yellow skirt with a poufy bow at the back, long white gloves with yellow cuffs on her arms, gold sandal-heels, a yellow choker with a gold sun-shaped pendant in center, shiny gold medallion earrings like the round sun, and a golden tiara around her head with a topaz in the middle, surrounded by smaller pieces, appearing like a sun.

_**Don't you dare walk away from me**_

_**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**_

_**If I don't have you, you**_

_**If I don't have you, oh you**_

The boogeyman snarled, orbs appearing red on his long face.

But as Sailor Sun got into another battle stance, a soccer ball hit him right in the face!

"Goal!"

All attention went back to the shrine. Annalise was cheering and jumping, Anya was frowning with her arms crossed, Lori was laying on her front with eyes wide, Kokoro was shaking on the spot and Davis was shouting.

"Leave my mama alone!"

"Davis!" Sailor Sun gasped.

The boogeyman darted straight for the kids. Sailor Sun reacted quickly, getting in his way and, once again, blinded him with her amulet, making sure it was brighter than before.

The boogeyman shrieked and vanished away like dust.

He was gone…for now.

"Whoa!" Sailor Jupiter gasped out, turning back to a typical teenage girl, same with the scouts.

"That…was…exhausting." Malachite puffed as he went back to a normal boy, along with the generals.

"You'll get used to it." Darien answered huskily, hands on his knees.

Sailor Sun dropped to her knees, changing back to plain old Nori, total worn-out.

"Nori!" Serena ran over to her, putting her hands on the woman's shoulders.

Nori lifted her head up, smiling, and settle a hand over Serena's. "You're sweet."

Serena blushed and smiled.

"Mama, Bunny!" Davis launched himself at Nori and Serena.

"My baby…" Nori hugged her son tightly, afraid he would get taken if she let go. Her eyes leaked out tears, her hand woven through soft, short, red-brown hair. Nori pulled back, looking at a smiling Davis with her hand still behind his head, sad eyes expressing relief and a great amount of regret.

Serena had a bad feeling about this.

Nori sighed heavily, closing her eyes and rose-red lips closed together in a slim line. She seemed to be overthinking while looking so torn and stressed out. She hunched a little, holding her head up with her hand.

"Nori? What's wrong?" Serena asked with concern and a hint of fear. Nori had proved to be an unpredictable type of person.

"I'm a terrible mother." Nori muttered.

Serena didn't believe that. "No, you're not."

"I put my child in mortal danger! Innocent children as well!" Nori wailed, near frightening the younger girl.

"Mama, I like having adventures! Just like you!" Davis piped up.

Calming down, Nori sighed again. "I'm not having adventures, dear." She closed her eyes and sighed again. She was getting tired but she wouldn't admit it, vocally or physically. Without even opening her eyes, she held out amulet and whispered, "I'm so sorry, honey."

Davis blinked confusedly at his reflection in the amulet. "Huh?"

The last thing he remembered of that was a flash coming off the golden surface and then his world…went…black.

* * *

><p>"She's wiped out our memories!" Davis burst out, shocked and ending up falling backwards. Rui, on his lap, shierked out and laughed as he went down.<p>

"No, I think she only blocked them." Serena inputted. "Remember, you remember us when you all saw that amulet."

"What happened after she 'blocked' our memories?"

"You fell asleep."

* * *

><p>Little Davis dropped down. Quickly, his mother caught him. His head was hanging down, his body was weak and limp, and he was snoring loudly. His friends were the same. Annalise dropped down to her knees and bowled over, Anya fell on her side, Kokoro fell backwards on her back, and in her arms, Lori went silent on Kokoro.<p>

"Nori!" Serena shierked. "What was that for?"

Nori said nothing as she gathered her sleeping son up.

"Please, answer me!"

"Its for the best. I cannot keep bringing my children into such danger."

"I don't see why."

The woman turned around, solemn-faced. "Like I said…its for the best." She held her amulet out and up again, already shining. Serena panicked, her friends got a little alarmed. The flash went off…the teenagers…and stayed on their feet…

"We still remember you!" Zane blurted out.

"Huh?" Nori mimicked her young son's sound of confusion. She tried again and again, getting frustrated each time, comically making growls and shrieks at every failed effort.

Ultimately, she stopped making many efforts and sagged, exhausted and irritated. Serena just stared at her.

"_She was the sun, I was the moon. I guess we were so alike, she couldn't put her spell on us."_

Long, loud orange hair was brushed with a hand and cascaded over Nori's as she sighed heavily, getting more and more tired. Purple rings were beginning to form around her eyes, just totaling more alarming signs to her health.

Without saying a word, Nori made her way over to the little girls, gathering Anya and Annalise, and plucking Lori out of Kokoro's hands.

"Nori…" Serena came up behind Nori, trying to reason with her.

But Nori swiftly turned, placing Kokoro in her arms, making Serena turn most of her attention on the sleeping little girl. Nori stood up, holding Davis and Lori with Annalise and Anya sleeping against her legs, and kissed Kokoro's small forehead. She moved back, her amulet shining and gathering energy…

"Nori-!"

But the woman and children disappeared in a golden flash, leaving Serena and Kokoro in its wake. Serena gawked at the sudden getaway before looking down on Kokoro, making movement and mumbles in her sleep. Darien wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. Rini wanted to be grinning in triumph over that the toddlers were gone from the spotlight but seeing her usually ditzy future-mother sad over the event made her stop from doing so.

"Hey, my tape!" Jude suddenly cried. His camera was open but something was missing. "She took my tape!"

"How could she? You never put that thing down!" Raye retorted.

"That thing contained everything I recorded today!"

"She probably took it to keep her big secret." Nathanial theorized, shrugging his huge shoulders.

"To keep her big secret…" Serena whispered. Realization dawned on her, making her widen her eyes. "I need to back to Nori's house!"

* * *

><p>Using the reincarnated generals ability to teleport, the teenagers plus cats, young girl and a toddler showed up at Miss Nori's, saving the hassle of going uphill.<p>

The door was swinging open.

When they stepped inside, they were greeted by not a beautiful, sunny woman, but an empty, lonely darkness.

Not a trace of Nori or Kokoro's friends was left. No kids running around the place, no mother chasing after them, nothing at all.

"Miss Nori!" Rini hollered. A series of echo answered her.

"Spooky." Zane illustrated so bluntly.

"She cleared out fast." Lita noticed.

"Not exactly." Mal pointed out, seeing a photo album in the abandoned living room, presumably left behind by accident.

Rini grabbed the album and flicked through it, skimming pages and pictures, her curiosity slowly formed into something soft. She presented a page to Serena, bringing the same understanding face on her.

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>_Everytime _by Britney Spears**}**

Darien had walked out of the living room and came back with the same old album from 11 years ago.

He handed it to Davis while giving him a smile. Davis stared at the man until he gingerly took the album, shifted Rui to lay the book on his knees and opened it.

The curious rest of the V-Hearts either looked over his shoulder or sat beside him.

_**Notice me**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Why are we**_

_**Strangers when**_

_**Our love is strong**_

_**Why carry on without me?**_

In another scene, a spotlight dawned on Nori, who was sitting in a curled up position on the floor. As she sung beautifully, she rose up, standing on _en pointe, _arms raised up in an oval shape. Nori was in another alter-ego, Queen Tutu, an incredibly graceful ballerina and mother of Princess Tutu, the alter-ego of Nori's daughter, Ahiru.

In this form, she was poise in its physical form, the perfect Prima ballerina, a _Prima ballerina assoluta_*****_._

She was donned with a tutu with a strapless V-neck like Princess Tutu's, covered entirely with swan feathers that were so flawlessly white, they shone radiantly, with gold details of wings on her chest and a train of sheer, sparkly gold fabric falling behind her. Her amulet was chainless and set on her chest at the tips of her V-neck. White frilly armbands clung tight on her smooth biceps while she stood in pale-gold satin pointe slippers. Her eyes were shut and wearing white makeup painted like feathers. She also wore gold stud earrings with teardrops hanging off. Her brightly colored hair was chopped at the shoulder blades, falling straight and topped with a headband of white feathers while a golden egg-like crown like the one Princess Tutu has but bigger sat on her head.

Queen Tutu performed an _ecarte_***** first and then gracefully danced into _bourree_*** **and then a _glissade_*****, demonstrating _aplomb_***.**

_**Everytime I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, it's haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

The V-Hearts look through the album, astonished at the pictures of their time together in one year.

"Hey, look!" Veemon pointed at a picture of the five V-Hearts going down a slide altogether.

"You look so small!" Cleo gushed while on Kokoro's head, having jumping from the seat.

"We did all this when we were 6?" Annalise said in awe.

"Your headphones are frying your brain again, Annie." Anya chided, smirking at Annalise angrily puffing her red cheeks out. "You and I were 6, Kokoro and Davis were 3, and Lori was barely 1!"

"I know that, Awnie!"

"Anya, didn't you and Annalise already knew each other by then?" Helena asked, hovering over.

"Yes, because we first met in kindergarden. Right after Annalise scared off some girls for acting mean to me."

"Kindness is the greatest wisdom."Quartz quoted.

"We were such great friends." Kokoro said softly, smiling softly also.

"We're still are!" Davis said, bringing an arm around her.

"But Daisuke-kun, your mother made us forget each other…" Lori solemnly pointed out.

"Lemme see!" Atsuko, in pure innocent and childish curiosity, snatched the album to get a close up, burying her nose in the pages.

"Atsuko!"

_**I make believe**_

_**That you are here**_

_**It's the only way**_

_**I see clear**_

_**What have I done**_

_**You seem to move on easy**_

Queen Tutu did a series of the _Faille_***** and finished with an _Arabesque._

"You were the bestest friends I ever had." Davis sincerely confessed. "And still are."

Kokoro laid a hand on her chest upon her heart. "I always felt like there's a void inside of me…something I couldn't seem to fill."

_**And everytime I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

Queen Tutu performed a _Fouette_***** and threw in a _Balancoire_***.** Her face was solemn as memories played.

Nori's difficult decision to block their memories made them forget each other for the time being. In the aftermath, their strong friendship was forgotton and that brought tough times on them.

_Little baby Lori was in a cot, staring blank-faced up at the ceiling. She was curious but boring, quiet and unamused. She needed something more to break her. More action, adventure, something…daring._

_Young Anya_ _was sticking her head in books and working on computers. She had only one friend in Annalise since was too intelligent, stuck-up and snobby for children her own age. She needed to be open-minded._

_Young Annalise was_ _having problems of her own. She was best player on the field but none of the boys wanted her because she was a girl despite her talents, so she pushed herself into training. She needed to believe herself rather than push herself._

_Little Kokoro was so shy, so timid, she hid from everyone. While kids her age play loudly, she hid behind a curtain, curled up in a ball, her tiny hands fisted against her chest, just upon her heart._

_Young Davis had the worst luck._ _Because he was obonxious, because he was spoiled, but no longer spoiled, all because he was lonely._ _He was an attention seeker and just wanted some friends. He needed a chance to reach into his senstivity again, which he forgot._

_**I may have made it rain**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**My weakness caused you pain**_

_**And this song is my sorry**_

Now Queen Tutu did a _Fouetté en tournant_ and then leaped up to do a _grand jete_*****.

_**Ohhhh**_

"Shame we have to go through all that torture of social rejection." Anya commented.

_**At night I pray**_

_**That soon your face**_

_**Will fade away**_

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." Annalise smiled encouragingly, one arm around the necks of her four best friends.

_**And everytime I try to fly**_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

Finally, Queen Tutu bowed and slowly slipped down to a split, and then curled up in an egg form. The spotlight on her dimmed.

* * *

><p>"<em>The next day, we tried to find Nori and get some answers. But it wasn't easy…"<em>

**{**_That's The Way It Is _by Celine Dion**}**

On the day after the events, the teenagers set off in their resident city tried to find Nori. Kokoro was left with Rini and the cats.

Nori: _**Um…**_

A woman in a brown trench coat was briskly walking down the busy street while reading a newspaper about Sunna Honour's sudden reappearance. A grey fedora hat and black sunglasses hid her face but not her red lipstick-wearing lips.

_**Yeah…**_

"How do we know she's even in the city?" Amy questioned.

"She will be. Those attacks from our childhood nightmare didn't die down last night." Zane answered surely as he pulled her along by the hand.

But she wasn't as confident. "Ok…"

_**I can read your mind**_

_**And I know your story**_

_**I see what you're going through, yeah**_

_**It's an uphill climb**_

_**And I'm feeling sorry**_

_**But I know it will come to you, yeah**_

_**Don't surrender**_

_**'Cause you can win**_

_**In this thing called love**_

Then Serena glanced at a woman in an old trench coat and spotted the orange hair failing to hide under the hat.

She stayed quiet about it but Mina followed her gaze, finding Nori and exclaimed, "There she is! I see her!"

Everyone made a move forward but Darien stopped them all with an arm out. "Hang on, we need to approach her with caution!"

_**When you want it the most**_

_**There's no easy way out**_

_**When you're ready to go**_

_**And your heart's left in doubt**_

_**Don't give up on your faith**_

_**Love comes to those who believe it**_

_**And that's the way it is**_

But Nori looked their way and quickened her pace, trying to get away from them.

"Nori!" Serena shrieked as the chase took place.

"Man! Now I know where her son gets it from!" Lita noted the woman's speed.

_**When you question me**_

_**For a simple answer**_

_**I don't know what to say, no**_

_**But it's plain to see**_

_**If you stick together**_

_**You're gonna find the way, yeah**_

_**So don't surrender**_

_**'Cause you can win**_

_**In this thing called love**_

Nori was easily losing them in the crowd but they break through but also they were losing hope.

"Ok! This isn't working." Serena remarked.

"No kidding(!)." Lita retorted.

"We need to trap her somehow." Amy theroized.

"On it!" Zane jumped to the job just because Amy suggested it because of his schoolboy crush on her. He thought of manipulating the cables from utility poles to grab her but she nimbly evaded the leathery snakes and innocent people got scared at the very sight.

Nathanial used his shadow ability to stop her but she flashed her amulet and his shadow dissolved into dust without taaking her nose out of her newspaper.

Jude freezed the path, hoping Nori would slip but the artist easily slide through the ice as graceful and professional as an ice skater while others slipped on the ice.

"Idiots." Mal grumbled.

"You guys had better plans when you were under Beryl's control!" Raye chided hotly.

_**When you want it the most**_

_**There's no easy way out**_

_**When you're ready to go**_

_**And your heart's left in doubt**_

_**Don't give up on your faith**_

_**Love comes to those who believe it**_

_**And that's the way it is**_

The guys tried teleporting to catch her but she stayed far ahead of them.

The teens dashed hurried past a video store. The TVs in the window were playing Sunna Honor in her music videos.

_**That's the way it is**_

Serena stopped in the middle of running to watch the music video, noting the differences between the glamorous superstar with everything going for her and the real woman struggling to make thing right.

"Serena!"

Serena squeaked as hands grabbed her and forcibly pulled away, courtesy of Mina.

"Come on, we're losing her!"

_**When life is empty,**_

_**With no tomorrow,**_

_**And loneliness starts to call**_

_**Baby don't worry**_

_**Forget your sorrow**_

_**'Cause love's gonna conquer it all all**_

The chase went on and on. No matter how much Nori tried to lose the teenagers, they stayed hot on her heels.

_**When you want it the most**_

_**There's no easy way out**_

_**When you're ready to go**_

_**And your heart's left in doubt**_

_**Don't give up on your faith**_

_**Love comes to those who believe it**_

She took a sudden turn, into the train station.

The teens followed her onto a train but couldn't find in it!

"Where'd she go now?" Lita demanded puzzledly.

A tap on a window knocked twice, making Lita turn her ponytailed head around and saw Nori's grinning face! The sought-after woman was on the other side!

Before anyone made a move to get off, the doors shut quickly and the train rode off to the next district.

_**(And that's the way it is**_

_**When you want it the most**_

_**There's no easy way out**_

_**When you're ready to go**_

_**And your heart's left to doubt)**_

Nori waved after the train, chuckling to herself for her little trick. She twirled and disappeared into the crowd again. Blending in naturally.

_**Don't give up on your faith**_

_**Love comes to those who believe it**_

_**And that's the way it is**_

_**That's the way it is**_

_**That's the way it is**_

_**Don't give up on your faith**_

_**Love comes to those who believe it**_

_**And that's the way it is**_

* * *

><p>"Man, she's one crafty lady." Nathanial said as he and the others headed for Raye's shrine.<p>

"How can we catch her if she keeps getting us the slip?" Amy inquired.

"What do you suggest? Call _Wile the coyote_***** for advice?" Zane quipped playfully, making her laugh.

Serena groaned. She _really_ wanted to confront Nori. "Its not like she'll show up when we call her name! NORI!"

"You rang?"

Serena jumped at the unexpected sentence. She twisted her body around, waving her limbs as she rotated right around. Nori was leaning causally with arms folded against cherry blossom tree, showering in pink petals and sunlight beams in streaks through the treetop.

"Here you are!"

Mina begun to get excited in her prescene again. She couldn't stop from grinning. "How did you-"

"I'm a widely famous popstar. I have to know how to avoid the overzealous press from discovering me. You need to know that if you want to be an idol, Mina." The carrot-topped beauty winked at her, causing the girl to swoon. The playfullness then washed away and replaced with seriousness. "I only came because I need to make you children to stop this."

The teenagers gasped. "What?"

"I need you all to stop following me and stay out of my duties as a defender of children."

"Hold on!" Lita exclaimed. "If it involve danger, we're there!"

"You shouldn't be." Nori coolly retorted.

"Nori, we can work this out!" Serena protested.

"How? By working together? By letting you know of my terrible secret? It cannot or will ever work, Serena. I must work alone."

"But what about Davis? What happened to him after you mindwhiped him? Kokoro doesn't remember her friends and she's shyer than ever!"

"Its better that way for now. Friendships don't break so easily anyway."

"I need an answer!"

"Please, try to understand. I have to do this. I cannot let anyone else get hurt because of me. I made that mistake already and I will not repeat it."

"You can't!" Serena pleaded and then she started crying, the only thing she knew what to do in any situation and the only thing she thought she was good at.

A hand soft as a feather and and warm as a firecupped the side of her tear, never minding the tears sprouting out. Serena shifted her watery twilight-coloured eyes up to Nori's tender face.

"I'm so sorry, dear. But I have no other choice that could hurt anyone. I'm sure you, one with a story like mine, understand why hard decisions are made." Nori made Serena remember when she was on the verve of dying and wished that she, the dead scouts and her prince would be back to their normal selves, with no memories of their time together. At least for a while but still, it was tough. "Just live your life and follow your heart." Nori leaned forward to plant a kiss on the younger girl's forehead. "Goodbye, Serenity."

Serena felt numb and unable to move, watching Nori swiftly walk away, her long orange hair swinging behind her, disappearing into the sunset.

Darien wrapped his arm around her in an effort to comfort her but she still stared at the sunset with full attention.

**{**_Listen to Your Heart _by Roxette**}**

"_That was the last time I ever saw your mother…We just let her go like that…To be honest, we couldn't do anything but listen to her advice and her plead…but we never forgot about her. Ever."_

Sunna Honour was on a dark stage in a spotlight, singing another song powerfully.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile. **_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea. **_

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart. **_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**_

Serena was curled up on her bedroom window seat, bathing in the moonlight from her position. She was dressed down in a light-red sleeveless blouse with a high corsage-decorated collar and a short loose waist, blue jean capris, and white bunny slippers.

Her hand was moving fast across a sketchpad, a pencil working its magic on the paper. Her eyes darted back and forth from the sleeping forms of Kokoro, Rini and Diana on her bed.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. **_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. **_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, **_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**_

Nori advised the teens to live their lives and follow their hearts. So all of them (except for Serena and Darien) were on moonlight dates.

Amy and Zane were walking over a traditional Japanese bridge, holding hands. Amy was dressed up in a turquoise buttoned-up blouse with long snug sleeves and a matching sash that ties around her waist and tied at the back, a cream skirt with a bow at side, soft-turquoise heels with gold soles and light-pink flowers at the sides, and gold earrings with oriental blue enamel balls.

Alongside the river, Zane swooped his hand down to the water and scooped up a water lily, giving to it to Amy, maing her blush. He placed it in her hands when she took his, making their eyes dart up and meet in a long gaze before coming in for a kiss.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. **_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea. **_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, **_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams.**_

Mina and Mal were leaning against a railing, talking. Mina was stylishly wearing an orange dress with a red end on the skirt, a corset-style top, fitted waist and short sleeves, tall white high-heeled boots, and a silver necklace with a pendant of three hearts, one silver, one covered in diamonds and one in rose gold.

Then Mal surprised Mina with a marigold that he took him behind his back, making her beam. He tucked it in her long hair, taking the chance to trail his hand down her face and cup it for a kiss.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. **_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. **_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, **_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**_

Sunna took a deep breath after singing so much, letting the instruments play their long solo.

_**And there are voices that want to be heard. **_

_**So much to mention but you can't find the words. **_

_**The sense of magic, the beauty that's been **_

_**When love was wilder than the wind.**_

Raye and Jude spent most of their date underneath the cherry blossom tree arguing heatedly with Jude taking great pleasure in frustrating her. Raye was looking stunning in a purple satin bustier dress with thin nude-coloured straps, tall red stiletto boots with laces coming up sides, a black leather choker with gold buckles around her throat, gold butterfly earrings with ruby drops and long red satin gloves.

Then Raye snapped and grabbed his face, pulled and kissed him passionately, as heated as their argument. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back in response. When they pulled apart, Jude gave her a smirk and a Casablanca lily.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. **_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. **_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, **_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**_

Lita was with Nathanial in the equatorial room of Nathanial's family observatory. Lita was dressed in a green dress creatively made with a cutout in middle, a top in light-green with drapy short sleeves and a buttoned front, attached to a skirt in dark-green, falling near knees, paired with green leggings with prints of clouds, thunder and rain on her knees, and black high-heeled ankle-boots.

Lita peered through the telescope, admiring the stars. Then Nathanial tilted the telescope aside to hand her a pink rose. She smiled as she took it from his hand, only for their hands to grab onto each other and they both came in for a kiss eagerly.

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. **_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. **_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, **_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**_

Serena got into drawing with the memory of Nori implanted in her head, as a way of honouring her for inspiring her. Throughout the night, she made sketches of Sunna Honour, Burlesque Tease and Sailor Sun and a portrait of Nori herself in all of her stressed beauty.

The moon princess went onto drawing Davis, and then to Kokoro, Rini and Diana.

Then she looked up, seeing Darien smiling at her with a bouquet of red roses.

Her mature side told her to smile sweetly, stand up and kiss him chasely while her childish side was telling her to squeal, tackle him and ravish him with kisses. She chose the latter and he was much happier with that choice.

Another long solo of music played.

_**Listen to your heart…**_

Sunna ran her hand up through her long hair, singing her heart out.

_**Oh!**_

_**(listen to your heart)**_

_**Take a listen to it!**_

_**Ha ha-ah!**_

_**(listen to your heart)**_

_**Take a listen to it!**_

_**Ye yea!**_

_**(listen to your heart, listen to your heart)**_

_**(listen to your heart)**_

_**Ha-ah ha-ah ha-ah ha-ah!**_

_**(listen to your heart)**_

_**Ha-ah ha-ah oh ha-ah!**_

_**(listen to your heart)**_

_**Ha-ah ha-ah ha-ah!**_

_**(listen to your heart)**_

_**Ha-ah ha-ah oh ha-ah!**_

_**(listen to your heart)**_

_**Ha-ah ha-ah oh ha-ah!**_

The violins kept on playing as Sunna stopped singing and took heavt breathes of air. Her sunglasses slipped sideways, showing Nori with a sad frown and an exhausted touch to it.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>In Japanese architecture, _fusuma_ are vertical rectangular panels that can slide from side to side to act as doors in a room.

***** A _Byōbu _is a Japanese folding screens made up of 4 joined panels, usually bearing decorative painting and calligraphy, and are used to separate interiors and enclose private space.

***** _Prima ballerina assoluta_ is a title awarded to the most notable of ballerinas, higher than _prima ballerina._ This title is considered is a rare honor, traditionally reserved only for the most exceptional dancers of their generation.

***** _Ecarte_ is a position in which the dancer faces one of the front corners of the stage and one leg is further forward than the other.

*****_ Bourree_ is a series of quick movements on en pointe, giving the appearance of gliding.

*****_ Glissade_ is literally 'gliding', by starting with a traveling step in fifth position with the front foot moves out to a point, both legs briefly straighten as weight is shifted onto the pointed foot, and the other foot moves in to meet the first.

*****_ Aplomb_ is the apparent elegance and precision exhibited by a confident, accomplished dancer.

*** **_Faille_, meaning 'To give way', a spring onto one foot landing with the back foot raised, then sliding the back foot to the front.

*****_ Fouette_ is a turn supported on one flat foot in_plié_ (bent knee). The working leg is extended and then whipped around to the side, thus creating the push to spin one turn.

***** _Balancoire_, French for 'seesaw', is performed by swinging the working leg between front and back.

***** _Grand jete _is a long horizontal jump, starting from one leg and landing on the other. Known as a split in the air.

***** Zane's joke about _Wile the coyote_ is from the Looney Tunes duo, Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner.


End file.
